INHERITORS
by Moonbabee
Summary: LuMin/XiuHan. Fanfic debut. Ini adalah Fanfic pertama yang aku publish. Aku memutuskan untuk publish karena aku frustasi banget, sekarag makin jarang Fanfic LuMin/XiuHan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk publish, semoga chingu yang LuMin/XiuHan shipper kaya aku suka sama ff ini. Dan berhubung aku masih baru. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya. Kritik dan Saran sangat di butuhkan.
1. Chapter 1

_LuMin/XiuHan GS. Semua karkter milik tuhan dan author hanya pinjam nama. Karakter baru muncul seiring dengan alur._

 _._

 _._

 _Untuk sebuah kesalahan, kau harus di hukum. Tapi, apa sebenarnya salahku? Sehingga kau menghukumku demikian._ Anak muda itu mengernyit di kalimat pertama buku bersampul gambar bambu. Apa ini sebuah dairy? Tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengangkat bahu, lalu membuka lembar berikutnya. Entah mengapa buku tersebut terasa menarik. Meski ia sebenarnya bukan pencinta buku atau hobi membaca.

 _Kau terlahir untuk menjadi seorang pangeran. Dari ayah yang merupakan seorang raja dan ibu seorang ratu. Namun sekarang tidak lagi di pimpin oleh seorang raja. Ini hanya sebuah perumpamaan tentang dirimu, Ya, kau_. "Apa maksudnya _?"_ ia bertanya lagi pada dirinya, tidak mengerti. Karena buku tersebut seakan menunjuk dirinya.

 _Kau memang seorang pangeran, itu kata orang, kau tampan, tinggi berkulit putih, berkarisma, dan terkesan dingin. Yeah begitulah dirimu. Jika kau pangeran maka ayahmu adalah raja. Memang begitu. Ayahmu berkuasa, berada di tempat tinggi dan di hormati. Namun kau seperti musuh baginya. Selalu dirimu tersenyum sinis jika mendengar tentang ayah. Entahlah apa itu yang terjadi ketika era kerajaan?_

Mata pemuda itu terus bergerak mengikuti rangkaian huruf yang ada di depannya, seakan terbawa kalimat penulis ia tersenyum sinis pula, membayangkan raja dan putera mahkota yang bermusuhan. Lalu tangannya meraih minuman hangat dengan asap mengepul di atas meja. Susu coklat. Sambil tangannya membuka lembar berikutnya.

 _Hari ini aku milikmu. Kalimat itu seakan adalah kalimat yang setiap hari di impikannya, wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut terurai bebas. Dia sangat cantik, teramat sangat cantik jika kau ingin tahu. Dan jika di deskripsikan belum tentu kecantikannya akan mengena pada hati. Yang jelas, dia cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam, pekat sekali._

 _Matanya indah, bening dan tajam. Serupa mata kucing. Apakah dia wanitanya raja? Atau permaisuri? Dia melahirkan sang pangeran, putera mahkota yang akan mewarisi tahta, hidup dalam istana bersama sang raja. Namun dia bukan permaisuri atau ratu bukan juga selir. dia hanya…_

Byur.

Air berwarna coklat itu menyembur, kembali keluar dari kerongkongan yang hampir tertelan. Mengenani lembar putih sehingga tulisan-tulisan tersebut memudar. Dia Se Hoon, mengerang dalam kekesalan, selain tersedak ia juga tidak sengaja menyenggol kaleng susu nya dan menyebabkan isinya tumpah, bukan hanya buku yang ada di pegangannya saja namun juga celana dan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan kotor, berbah warna menjadi coklat.

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, masih sepi, jelas saja di pagi buta seperti ini siapa orang yang mau berada di sekolah. Kecuali Sehun. Anak muda berusia 17 tahun berwajah datar yang kini duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas, Sehun bukan anak yang teladan karena selalu berangkat sekolah saat hari masih gelap. Bukan pula pekerja sekolah yang harus datang sebelum orang lain datang. Sehun hanya sedang berfikir, mungkin berperilaku seperti siswa teladan akan membuat namaya dalam catatan kenakalan sekolah sedikit berkurang. Konyol.

Ia mendengus saat tidak mendapati sesuatu yang dapat ia gunakan untuk membersihkan meja dan celananya lalu beralih pada tasnya, mungkin di sana ada sesuatu, atau tidak. Karena di dalam tas Sehun, hanya ada mantel, _mp3 player_ , dan ponsel. Bahkan buku sekolahpun tidak ada. Lagi-lagi ia mengerang, di barengi bangkit mencoba mencari sesuatu. Tapi tidak juga ia temukan, dan betapa kagetnya Sehun ketika ia kembali ke tempat semula terdapat sebuah sapu tangan berwarna hitam dan putih. Di ujung kanan bawah terdapat motif panda berinisial W.Z.T.

Sehun mengernyit. Menoleh kekanan dan kiri, mencari seseorang, siapa pemilik sapu tangan itu. Tapi tidak ia temukan. Tempat itu sepi, setaunya hanya ada Sehun sedari tadi. Lalu dari mana sapu tangan itu berasal? Jatuh dari langit?. Setelah menemukan sesuatu untuk membersihkan celana dan meja Sehun justru malah ragu, menurutnya sapu tangan tersebut terlalu cantik untuk di pakai, ia menjadi takut untuk mengotorinya. Sampai membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum. Memasukan sapu tangan tersebut ke dalam tas dan ia melenggang pergi. Tidak peduli celana dan meja masih basah, ia berfikir nantu juga kering sendiri.

"W.Z.T" Dalam perjalanan menuruni tangga, Sehun menggumam, siapa W.Z.T itu, apa dia ada di _rooftop_ bersama Sehun tadi? Apa dia memperhatikannya sehingga berbaik hati memberikan saputangan untuk Sehun? Atau dia adalah salah satu dari penggemar si tampan bermuka datar itu? Lagi-lagi ia teersenyum dan untuk ke berapa kalinya Sehun tersenyum di pagi ini.

5.50 ponsel Sehun bergetar dan berkedip-kedip. Menghentikan kaki panjangnya, berhenti di anak tangga terakhir. Senyum semakin lebar di wajahnya. Dan segera ia mengambil ponselnya, membuka aplikasi pesan dan mengetikan beberapa kalimat dan tidak menunggu lama ia menekan tombol _send_. Sekali lagi berkedip tanda kalau pesan telah terkirim.

.

.

Bunyi berasal dari benda kotak yang ada di nakas sehingga mengusik tidur cantik seorang wanita yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal di atas tempat tidur berukuran _queen size_ , namun ketika perlahan mata cantik sang wanita terbuka, sebuah senyuman mengembang dari pipi bulatnya. Ia meraih benda kotaknya, di lihat sejenak untuk memastikan kalau pesan tersebut dari orang yang selalu ia tunggu. Dan benar saja. Nama Sehun tertera dilayar. Maka tanpa menunggu waktu lagi ia menyibak selimut dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri juga berganti pakaian.

Setelah selesai ia keluar dari kamar menuju ruang makan dan membiarkan para pelayan memasuki kamarnya untuk membersihkan kamarnya. Ia sampai di ruang makan dengan senyum lebar, tapi ketika ia sampai, ia tak mendapati Sehun. Hanya para pelayan yang menyambutnya dan menata makanan di atas meja.

"Tuan muda sudah berangkat sekolah nyonya."

Seolah mengerti, salah seorang pelayan bersuara, memberi tahu kalau Sehun ternyata sudah berangkat sekolah. "Oh" responnya, lalu berbalik untuk kembali lagi kekamar. "Anda tidak sarapan nyonya?" seorang pelayan bertanya. "Nanti saja." Lalu tanpa kata lagi ia pergi dari sana. Ia berpapasan dengan pelayan yang membersihkan kamarnya ketika sampai di depan pintu kamar. Mereka membungkuk memberi hormat namun tidak di hiraukan, ia memilih masuk dan mengunci kamarnya dari dalam, tidak ingin di ganggu. Ia berjalan pelan, duduk di bibir ranjang dan membuka pesan yang di kirim dari Sehun.

 _Sehun._

 _Selamat pagi. Kau sudah bangun? Kalau pesan ini sudah di buka maka kau sudah bangun. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kau harus sarapan, tapi aku tidak bias menemanimu karena aku sudah di sekolah_. kisskiss

Setelah selesai membacanya ia hanya meletakan kembali di nakas tanpa niat untuk membalas. Setelah itu ia melepas sandal rumahnya, berbaring lagi di tempat tidur, tidak peduli seprei yang sudah diganti akan kusut lagi.

Di tempat lain

Tampak seorang wanita yang sudah rapih sedang membantu pelayan menyiapkan sarapan meski ia hanya berkutat dengan kopi dan gula karena ia hanya membuatkan kopi untuk suaminya. Dan bertepatan dengan selesainya kopi yang ia buat sang suami muncul. Sambil mencari seseorang atau lebih tepatnya anak semata wayang yang bernama Sehun. "Apa Sehun belum bangun? Kenapa belum turun?" ia bertanya seraya menatap ketika isterinya meletakan kopi di meja.

"Tuan muda sudah berangkat tuan." Kata salah satu pelayan yang bertubuh tegap yang berdiri di samping pintu. "Sepagi ini?" Tanya sang nyonya yang bernama asli Byun Baekhyun.

"Sudah sekitar satu jam yang lalu" Luhan, suami Baekhyun sejenak membelalak namun perhatiannya segera teralih pada pintu sebelah kanan yang mengarah pada jalan setapak kecil yang menghubungkan pada _pavilion._ Dan ia menghela nafas setelahnya.

Sehun hanya memandang benda kotak dalam genggamannya sejenak. Ia sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk pesannya di balas, namun tidak ada balasan. " _Mianhae_ " katanya lalu memasukan ponselnya pada saku celana. Lalu Sehun membalikan tubuh memandang dari _rooftop_ seluruh sekolah. Masih hanya ada dirinya. Belum ada penghuni lain. Namun ketika ia menatap tepat di bawahnya, ia melihat seorang berjalan pelan.

.

.

Seorang gadis berkuncir kuda yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Hingga tanpa sadar Sehun berbalik, menuruni tangga dengan langkah lebar, dari tempat ia berjalan, ia bisa melihat sang gadis, dia berwajah _oriental_ dengan kulit putih mulus, rambutnya hitam panjang, dari samping wajahnya mengingatkan Sehun pada saputangan bergambar panda. _Apakah dia pemiliknya_? Batin Sehun.

Ia terus berjalan, mengikuti dalam diam dan aman pada zonanya. Hingga ketika tiba pada tikungan yang mengantar Sehun pada kelasnya dia berbalik, otomatis Sehun bersembunyi di balik pilar dengan hati berdebar, ia takut ketahuan sedang membuntuti seseorang, terlebih seorang gadis. Sebenarnya kalaupun ia ketahuan ia bisa saja mengelak, karena tepat di tempat gadis itu berdiri adalah pintu kelas Sehun, tapi ia sudah terlanjur bersembunyi, tidak mungkin ia tiba-tiba keluar dan bergaya seperti biasa lalu masuk ke kelasnya.

Sehun semakin merasa berdebar hatinya ketika ia mendengar lagi derap langkah, hati Sehun berkata kalau ini adalah sebuah sirine berbahaya, pasalnya derap langkah itu mendekat kearahnya, kearah pilar dimana ia sedang bersembunyi. " _Tidak, dia tidak boleh ketahuan_ " hati Sehun berteriak. Jika ia berlari maka akan semakin menegaskan kalau Sehun menguntit gadis.

"Zizi"

Jongin, itu suara si Tan-Jongin, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun berterima kasih pada Jongin yang menghentikan derap langkah, dan gadis yang sepertinya bernama Zizi itu berseru. "Jongie-ah" dan selanjutnya langkah lari kecil yang Sehun dengar. Sehun menghela nafas tanda kelegaan. Aneh sekali, baru kali ini Sehun memiliki penasaran yang amat tinggi hingga menyebabkan ia menjadi _stalker_ yang nyaris ketahuan.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11.45 ketika Luhan sadar kalau salah satu berkasnya tidak ada dalam tumpukan dokumen. Dan sialnya berkas tersebut adalah berkas yang harus ia bawa untuk pertemuan siang nanti. Maka ia menjejalkan tangannya ke saku, mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi salah satu pegawai dirumah.

" _Yeoboseyo,_ tuan Lu"

Namun ketika sambungan terhubung Luhan malah mematikan sepihak. Tapi kembali men- _dial_ nomor, kali ini nomor supirnya. "Siapkan mobil." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia kembali memutuskan sambungan. Meraih jasnya dan segera keluar dari ruangan. Masuk kedalam _lift_ yang langsung membawanya turun menuju lantai dasar, dan ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, Luhan melihat mobil yang ia minta sudah siap dan sang supir dengan sigap membuka pintu penumpang ketika melihat Luhan muncul.

Setelah ia duduk di mobil, ia hanya menggunakan isyarat mata, memberitahu supirnya agar segera pergi dari area kantor. Dan sang supir hanya mengangguk lalu menjalankan mobilnya. Saat mereka sudah ada pada setengah jalan, sang supir baru bertanya, menanyakan kemanakah arah tujuan sang tuan. " _Mianhae_ tuan, kemana saya harus membawa anda." Tanyanya.

"Ada berkas yang tertinggal." Dan hanya dengan jawaban seperti itu supirnya tahu kemana arah tujuan mereka, "Tapi, bukankah anda bisa menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambilnya." Ia bersuara lagi. "Apa dengan begitu aku tidak boleh mengambilnya sendiri?" Luhan malah balik bertanya, membuat si supir gugup. " _A-Animnida_ "

Lalu kembali hening, Luhan lebih memilih memandang jalanan, menikmati perjalanan hingga tanpa sadar ia ternyata sudah sampai. Rumah serupa istana bergaya klasik yang di cat warna putih itu terlihat jelas kemegahannya dengan di dominasi pilar-pilar besar penyangga langit-langit, rumah yang bahkan lebih mewah daripada rumah Presiden Korea Selatan, di jaga puluhan pengawal terlatih yang langsung membungkuk tanda hormat pada tuan besar mereka yang barusaja turun dari kendaraan mewahnya.

Lalu salah satu penjaga membukakan pintu utama untuk Luhan, namun lelaki yang hampir setengah abad itu malah berbelok, berjalan dengan langkah pasti melewati jalan setapak yang mengantarnya pada _pavilion,_ yang berada di balik gerbang kecil tak jauh dari gerbang utama. _Pavilion_ yang juga tak kalah megah dari rumah utama dan juga di jaga puluhan penjaga yang otomatis juga melakukan hal sama seperti yang di lakukan penjaga rumah utama. Dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan kecil.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia langsung masuk dan di dalam ia di sambut oleh puluhan _maid_ yang sedang melakukan tugasnya, mereka berhenti sejenak untuk member salam pada Luhan yang malah lelaki itu langsung berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, pintu bercat putih yang kini sedang ada empat pelayan berdiri sambil berkali-kali mengetuk pintu. "Tuan Lu." Dan mereka minggir, member jalan pada Luhan. "Ada apa? Apa dia belum bangun?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan sang pelayan.

"Nona sudah bangun. Tapi dia belum makan apapun sejak pagi."

Luhan menghela nafas, lalu mengusap wajahnya. "Siapkan mkan siang, aku yang akan membujuknya." Para pelayan langsung undur diri begitu perintah sang tuan telah turun. Kemudian Luhan melepas jasnya dan melipat lengan sebatas siku. Memberikannya pada penjaga yang berdiri di sebelah kanan. Lalu perlahan membuka pintu kamar tersebut, melongok, mencari si penghuni yang ternyata sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Memunggungi Luhan yang sudah berdiri di samping ranjang.

Tubuh mungil yang terbalut _dress_ putih terpapar sinar matahari yang menyebabkan tubuhnya juga bersinar dan kulitnya yang putih memberi sebuah kilauan, sama sekali tidak bergerak, namun Luhan tahu kalau wanita mungil tersebut tidaklah tidur, maka dengan hati-hati Luhan menaiki ranjang, memeluknya dari belakang, tanpa takut pakaian kerjanya akan kusut.

"Tuan Lu" dan Luhan benar. "Hm" lalu ia menggumam, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menjatuhkan dagunya di pundak. Kemudian setelah itu, keduanya diam hingga Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Kau akan terus memunggungiku? Tidak mau tunjukan wajahmu" dengan perkataan itu, Luhan merasakan pergerakan, dia membalik badan lalu mendongak, mempertemukan mata serupa kucing dengan mata rusa Luhan, mata bening yang mampu membuat semua laki-laki yang di pandangnya akan jatuh hati, mata yang dulu bersinar terang namun sekarang kosong dan kelam.

.

.

 _"_ Abeoji, Abeoji _" teriakan melengking seorang balita usia 4 tahun itu membawa gelak tawa, ia terus meneriaki ayahnya yang yang tengah berlari menggiring bola. "_ Wae _? Ayo ambil bolanya." Yang lebih tua berteriak seraya menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sang anak berhenti juga sambil terkekah geli melihat anaknya terlihat kelelahan dan memegangi kaki kecilnya. "Kau curang, kau curang." Dan tawa semakin renyah ketika gerutuan dari si kecil lalu berlari lagi._

 _Namun ketika dari pintu muncul seorang wanita mungil membawa nampan berisi se teko besar minuman dingin mata kecilnya berbinar, menunjukan_ eye smile _yang menawan. "_ Eomma _, Sehunnie yang menang,_ abeoji _kalah karena dia curang." Sehun kecil mengadu, setelah sampai dan ketika ibunya sedang meletakan nampan. "_ Jinja? _Oh_ , uri _Sehunnie_ jjang _." Kata sang ibu lalu mencubit gemas pipi Sehun._

"Ne, _Sehunnie_ jjang"

 _"_ Ya. _Kau yang kalah, kau keluar dari lapangan."_

 _"_ Aniya, abeoji _yang kalah."_

 _Sehun kukuh dan menjulurkan lidahnya setelah mendeklarasikan kemenangannya dan menuduh ayahnya kalah karena curang. Lalu sang ayah berlari kearahnya. Memberikan gelagat marah yang dibuat-buat dan Sehun yang sadar segera membuat gerakan memanjat pada kaki ibunya, "_ Eomma, _lindungi Sehun. Ada raksasa." Ejek Sehun, lalu memeluk leher ibunya setelah berada dalam gendongan._

"Sehun Lu"

Dan panggilan guru Choi membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Ia memandang lagi lapangan hijau yang tadi terlihat seperti yang ada di belakang rumahnya kini berubah, kembali pada seperti yang seharusnya. Lapangan sekolah dimana anak-anak lain sedang bermain sepak bola.

"Ne." sahut Sehun linglung.

"Kau melamun? Apa kau sakit" Sehun memandang wajah guru Choi jengah, orang itu terlihat marah, tapi bertanya seakan ia khawatir, "Aku bosan mendengar cramahmu." Kata Sehun lalu bangkit dari duduknya berlalu begitu saja tanpa peduli tatapan anak-anak lain. Dan tentu saja guru Choi semakin terbakar amarah namun, sadar orang yang di hadapinya adalah anak pemilik sekolah maka tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menahan.

Sementara itu, Sehun, ia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar sampai.

Brak.


	2. Chapter 2

LuMin/XiuHan

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis review sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur.

.

.

Tik-tik, denting jarum jam berbunyi begitu nyaring, ruangan berpenghuni tersebut seperti kosong. Keduanya hanya saling memandang dalam diam, Luhan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa dan si mungil tidak memberikan tanda untuk menyuarakan sesuatu. Bibirnya terkatup begitu rapat dan mata kucingnya hanya mengerjap memandang Luhan. Keterdiaman itu membuat Luhan gelisah, namun tidak bisa memaksanya meski hanya sekedar menyapa. Dengan anggukan penuh kehormatan baginya sudah sebuah sapaan, meski sebenarnya Luhan ingin lebih.

"Kau tidak mau katakan sesuatu?" dan pada akhirnya selalu Luhan yang membuka percakapan. Seraya mengusap pipi sehalus sutra itu. Dengan gerakan selembut mungkin agar tidak menyakitinya. Terlalu berlebihan, seakan ia adalah benda yang sangat rapuh dan harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menyentuhnya. Luhan memang terlalu berlebihan.

"Apa karena kau belum makan sesuatu sehingga begitu lesu? Kau seharusnya lihat wajahmu yang jelek itu" sepertinya perkataan Luhan sedikit mengena, karena ia langsung merespon, meski hanya sedikit, meski ia hanya langsung menatap Luhan dan mengusap pipinya sendiri.

"Tuan sudah makan siang?" dan rupanya ia bukan mendapat sedikit keberhasilan, nyatanya dia memang berhasil, senyumpun terbit disana. Berdeham sekali lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan si mungil. "Aku kelaparan sejak tadi dan kau baru bertanya? Keterlaluan." Kata Luhan dengan nada kecewa dan marah yang dibuat-buat. " _Mianata_. Aku akan katakan pada _ahjumma._ Supaya, menyiapkan makan siang." Tepat ketika ia akan bangun, Luhan dengan cepat menahan, menarik pergelangan tangan si mungil sehingga ia jatuh. Menimpa Luhan dan rambut halusnya yang di urai menerpa wajah tampan itu.

"Tidak perlu. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menemaniku." Katannya.

Dan setelah itu seperti biasa, kembali diam, bedanya kini si mungil berada dalam pelukan lelaki yang hampir setengah abad tersebut. "Aku." Luhan menundukan wajahnya, memandang wajah lain yang kini menodongak menatapnya, seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun ragu. "Aku, merindukanmu" tambahnya lalu segera mengeratkan pelukan pada Luhan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona di dada sang pria. Tanpa ia ketahui pria itu tersenyum. Mengecup puncak kepala kecil itu penuh sayang, sambil berkata.

" _Arra. Jinja arra._ "

Sekali lagi Luhan mengecup puncak kepala tersebut dengan senyuman yang tak mampu ia bendung. Sembari hatinya berkata. " _Katakan Minseok. Katakan apapun yang ada di hatimu. Sehingga aku tidak terlalu berat menghadapimu. Meski itu merupakan keluhan, katakanlah_."

.

.

Tubuh Sehun berputar dengan telapak kaki sebagai tumpu. Seakan ia sedang menari dan dengan indahnya ia mampu menangkap sang pasangan. Sehun selamat dari bencana jatuh dan malah mampu menyelamatkan se penabrak dengan begitu manis. Saking manisnya Sehun sampai tak berkedip ketika mata datarnya bertemu dengan mata tajam gadis panda.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam sampai-sampai tidak sadar seseorang berjalan mendekat, dengan sekali sentak ia menarik sang gadis, menjauhkannya dari Sehun. "Jangan sentuh gadisku." Tuduhnya seakan Sehun sengaja memeluk gadis tersebut. Dan Sehun hapal benar dengan si pemilik suara. Jongin. Dia berkata dengan sinis penuh peringatan, seperti Sehun akan mengambil sesuatu miliknya yang berharga.

"Dia gadismu? Seharusnya kau pegang tangan itu agar tidak lari." Balas Sehun dingin. Sembari tangannya ia masukan lagi kedalam saku. Sedangkan matanya memandang pada gadis panda yang terlihat bingung, kentara sekali. Kemudian ia melangkah pergi. Namun ketika tubuhnya baru terbawa beberapa langkah Jongin berseru.

"Dia berhak berlari. Karena dunia ini terlalu luas kan?"

Mengerti arah pembicaraan tersebut, Sehun hanya mampu mengertakan giginya, geram. Namun memilih tidak menanggapi dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dunia ini memang terlalu luas jika kau terus memegang tangannya. Tidak mengizinkan ia pergi meski hanya satu jengkal dari sisimu.

Dunia terlalu luas untuk kau huni sendiri atau hanya dengan orang berhargamu. Berharga? Sepertinya itu bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk itu. Bagaimana bisa dia berharga jika kau terus menggenggam tangannya tanpa boleh menikmati betapa luasnya dunia ini. Tidakah itu lebih tepat pada sebuah ke egoisan?.

Sehun tersenyum sinis. " _Bukankah itu sindiran keras_?" hatinya menjerit. Siapa yang sangka kata yang sederhana, begitu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ya. Sehun tersakiti karena kalimat itu.

.

.

" _kajja._ Kau harus makan. kau harus bertenaga agar bisa bertarung." Kata Luhan setelah salah satu pelayannya memberitahukan kalau mereka telah selesai menyiapkan makan siang. Membawa tangan mungil Minseok dalam genggamannya dan menuntun wanita itu keluar.

Mereka duduk berjejeran.

Luhan membiarkan Minseok melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, ia membiarkan Minseok mengisi makanan di tempat makannya. Juga ia melarang pelayan membuatkan kopi untuk Luhan. Dan Luhan hanya menonton percekcokan kecil antara Minseok dan kepala pelayan ketika Minseok bersikeras dan si kepala pelayan melarang. Sampa akhirnya entah dengan kalimat seperti apa, Minseok si pendiam bisa mengalahkan si kepala pelayan bertubuh besar terkenal galak.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada Jang _ahjumma_?" Tanya Luhan saat Minseok datang dan membawa secangkir kopi. Lalu dengan senang hati ia sedikit-sedikit menyesap. Menikmati kopi buatan Minseok di tenggorokannya. Tidak ada kopi seenak buatan Minseok.

"Apa kau mengancamnya dengan pisau? Kulihat kau pegang pisau tadi?" canda Luhan. "Ah, tapi itu terlalu kejam." tambahnya

"Aku bilang supaya kau tidak membayar gajinya. Itu cukup ampuh." Setelah mengatakan itu, Minseok mulai melahab makanannya, fokus dan tidak menghiraukan Luhan yang ia ketahui tengah memandangnya.

"Mwo. Wah, ternyata malah lebih kejam."

Ternyata mudah membuat Minseok tersenyum. Hanya dengan berbincang ringan seperti ini. Membuat satu senyum manis terbit. Hanya dengan memberinya sedikit izin untuk melakukan sesuatu. Membuatnya sedikit ceria.

Ya sebenarnya tidaklah sulit. Pikir Luhan, sambil memandang Minseok dari samping. Wanita mungil yang sedang memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya dengan pelan. Begitu mudah? Dan sulit. Mudah membuatnya tersenyum tapi sulit menghapus aura kelamnya. Juga, bagaimana bisa ia memberikan izin untuk ia melakukan sesuatu sesuai keinginan? Itu hampir mustahil. Luhan sadar hal itu.

Lelaki itu meletakan cangkirnya, mengusap kepala si mungil sebentar lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Melahab makan siangnya yang entah bagaimana malah bongkahan kepahitan yang ia telan.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Lalu berjalan lagi. "Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku ada janji dengan klien" katanya. Kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan. Menuju mobil mewahnya yang langsung akan membawa dirinya pada restoran mewah di pusat kota.

"Tuan Luhan pergi dari pertemuan selanjutnya demi bertemu-

"Kubilang tidak apa. Kau tidak dengar atau kau sedang mengasihani aku?" ia nyaris berteriak pada sekertarisnya yang seakan ingin mengingatkan kalau Luhan baru saja mengirimkan pesan bahwa mereka tidak akan makan siang bersama.

"Maafkan saya nyonya." Kata sekertarisnya. Dan Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia terpancing emosi sehingga hampir mempermalukan orang kepercayaannya. "Soojung-ah. Kita sudah sejauh ini. Jadi jangan buat aku untuk mengusirmu." Katanya seraya menggenggam salah satu bahu Soojung.

" _Mianata_."

"Sudahlah, kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini, kau bisa pergi. Aku ada urusan lain"

Setelah mengangguk hormat, gadis bernama Soojung lalu berbalik, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masuk pada ruangan VIP yang telah ia pesan.

"Kau sudah datang?" ia menyapa. Pada seorang pria tampan yang memberikannya sebuah senyuman. Ia balas tersenyum lalu duduk di hadapan sang pria. "Apa sudah lama?" dia bertanya lagi.

"Belum selama itu. Aku tahu kau orang sibuk."

"Tidak sesibuk itu, aku masih bisa menemuimu. Bagaimana Jongin?"

Sang pria mengangkat bahu acuh, "Seperti biasa. Dia sepertimu. Sibuk dengan dunianya."

"Anak muda. Pahamilah." Katanya sembari membuka-buka buku menu, mencari menu mana yang cocok ia jadikan untuk makan siang.

.

.

Sehun bendak berjalan keluar ketika ia harus kembali di pertemukan dengan gadis panda. Mereka berpapasan di koridor karena si panda yang terges-gesa. Namun papasan itu bukanlah hal yang baik, karena justru membuat Sehun kesal. Pasalnya ketika ia bergerak ke kanan maka si panda juga ke kanan, ketika ia ke kiri maka ia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aish, sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" seru Sehun kesal. Namun si panda tidak menjawab, hanya memberikan sebuah bungkukan dalam yang Sehun artikan sebagi permintaan maaf, kemudian ia mengambil langkah ke kiri. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia pergi.

"Ya" si datar menyeru kembali. Menghentikan langkah si panda kemudian seakan diberi aba-aba keduanya berbalik. Saling menatap dan memperhatikan.

" _Neo_ -

"Zitao-ah"

Parkataan Sehun terpotong, oleh suara halus seorang yang sepertinya berada di belakangnya. Dan sepertinya panggilan itu untuk si panda, karena tidak ada siapapun selain mereka, dan juga karena matanya berbinar kemudian melambai, seraya berseru. " _Jie-jie."_

" _Jie-jie_?" Sehun bertanya dalam hati. "Oh, Sehunnie?" kemudian dia berbalik lagi ketika namanya di panggil. "Yixingie _noona_?" ia menyapa. Mendapati gadis kakak kelasnya yang bernama Yixing. Lalu hal yang selanjutnya, ia melihat si panda menuju Yixing. Berbisik sesuatu yang ia yakini tentang dirinya karena Yixing beberapa kali meliriknya secara terbuka.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian panda kembali berlari, kepada tujuan awalnya, sementara Yixing. Ia melipat taangan di dada. Dan menatap begitu intens pada Sehun. "Apa kau menakutinya? Ck. Tapi kau memang sudah menakutkan."

" _Ya_."

"Aku hanya bercanda. Eum. Apa kalian pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Dia menyuruhku menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Ia berkata lagi, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Sehun. " _Mwo_? Apa yang dia katakan?"

Yixing mengangkat bahu. Tidak ingin menyampaikan. "Dia akan sampaikan sendiri." Katanya.

.

.

Sebelum pergi Luhan mengecup kening Minseok di depan pintu, seperti sebuah keluarga harmonis yang ketika sang suami pergi, isterinya mengantarkan dan akan menunggu hingga kembali malamnya. Tapi tidak. Untuk hari ini, Minseok memang menikmati perannya. Melayani makan siang untuk Luhan, membuatkan kopi, memakaikan dasi dan memilihkan jas. Minseok begitu menikmatinya. Dan ketika Luhan hendak pergi ia juga menikmati. Sentuhan lembut bibir Luhan yang menyapu keningnya. Seakan Luhan adalah suami sungguhan.

Nyatanya? Tidak seindah itu. Malam hari nanti. Luhan tidak akan kembali, mencium kening Minseok sebagai ucapan selamat datang, melayani makan malam Luhan, membuatkan kopi, menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi dan memilihkan piama yang akan di gunakan untuk tidur. Tidak, tidak akan. Karena malam nanti. Luhan akan kembali pada Baekhyun, isterinya.

Isteri sahnya yang menyandang nama Lu pada namanya. Nyonya Lu yang setiap hari menyambut Luhan di depan pintu. Melakukan segala tugas seorang isteri dan menyapkan segala kebutuhan Luhan. Minseok memang akan melakukannya, namun tidak setiap hari. Hanya sesekali ketika Luhan mengunjunginya, menginap bersamanya atau ketika seperti siang ini. Maka saat itulah Minseok akan merasakan bagaimana peran seorang isteri.

Meski Minseok adalah isteri Luhan, meski Luhan menafkahinya secara lahir batin. Meski ia melahirkan anak Luhan namun mereka tidak sah. Luhan dan Minseok hanya sebatas menikah, tanpa ada pendaftaran dalam catatan sipil. Ya, Minseok memang isteri Luhan, namun hanya seorang isteri simpanan. Karena itulah ia memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan "Tuan" bukan "Suamiku".dan menjadi simpanan seseorang seperti Luhan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Bukan pula hidup yang di inginkan Minseok.

"Aku pergi dulu"

Setelah megatakan itu ia berjalan keluar dari gerbang _pavilion._ Kemudian menghilang. Setelah itu Minseok hanya memasuki rumah dan kembali kekamar. Membuka tirai jendela, niatnya ingin memandang kepergian Luhan, namun ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengingat kalau pembatas itu ada. Pembatas yang membatasi antara rumah utama dan _pavilion_ , sehingga jalan diluarnya pun tertutupi. Dan batasan itu memperjelas. Kalau Minseok hanya memiliki Luhan ketika laki-laki itu ada dalam batas yang mengarah pada _pavilion_ jika di luar maka sama halnya dengan pelayan dan tuannya.

Seperti itulah hidup Minseok. Tidak bisa menuntut dan hanya dapat berkata iya, tidak bisa bilang tidak jika di perintah namun ada saatnya tidak itu mutlak baginya. Dia memang selayaknya pelayan. Minseok adalah pelayan Luhan yang di kasihi. Itulah bedanya dia dengan yang lain.

.

.

"Mwo? Ja-jadi kau tidak bisa bahasa Korea?" Sehun nyaris memuncratkan semua minuman dinginnya pada dua gadis yang kini duduk dihadapannya di sebuah restoran. Sehun, Yixing dan teman baru dari kelas sebelah yang merupakan pindahan dari Qingdao-China yang bernama Huang Zitao. Zitao yang sedari tadi di panggil si panda oleh Sehun dan kenapa tidak protes atau apa, alasannya adalah karena dia tidak tahu apa yang Sehun ucapkan.

" _Jinja_? Kupikir karena dia bisu. _bbabo_ " Kata Sehun Lirih namun Yixing yang mendengar langsung mendelik, mengingatkan pada adik tingkatannya itu agar menjaga bicaranya, dan mengingatkan pula kalau dia telah menganggap Zitao selayaknya adik. Maka jika Sehun menyakiti Zitao, Yixing tidak akan segan memukul kepalanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Sehun Lu"

" _Jie-jie apa yang dia katakana_?" Tanya Zitao pada Yixing dengan bahasa ibunya. Sehun, yang sebenarnya mengerti terkekah. Bagaimanapun diakan adalah Lu, bagaimana bisa tidak bisa. Luhan kan juga dari tanah air yang sama dengan si panda. Tanpa sadar Sehun senang akan fakta tersebut. Melihat gelagat Sehun yang aneh, Yixing yahu ada apa, maka dengan jail ia berkata pada Zitao. " _Dia bilang, kau cantik."_

" _Mwo"_

" _Apa"_

Sehun dan Zitao berteriak bersama, membuat Yixing menutup telinga secara reflek. Dan Zitao yang malu memalingkan wajah. " _Jie-jie jangan bohong."_ Katanya lirih nyaris berbisik mengundang tawa Yixing.

" _Omo_. Kurasa kalian memang cocok." Canda Yixing lagi. Lalu menyesap minumannya. Sampai pandangannya menangkap seorang berpenampilan elegan, keluar dari salah satu ruang VIP restoran, Yixing tahu siapa wanita itu juga seorang pria yang keluar dari belakannya. "Sehunnie, bukankah dia _eomma_ mu?" Yixing menunjukannya pada Sehun dan anak laki-laki itu mengikuti arah telunjuk yang lebih tua. Ia mengernyit. Namun bukan karena mendapati Baekhyun ada disana namun karena lelaki di belakanngya. Dia bukankah…

"Chanyeolie _samchon."_ Lirihnya. " _Bagaimana mereka bisa bersama_?" lanjutnya dalam hati. "Ah, mungkin bisnis. Eum, _noona,_ sepertinya aku harus pergi dulu. _Annyeong."_ Sekali lagi ia menyesap minumannya kemudian meraih tasnya. Meninggalkan kedua gadis yang menatap heran.

" _Salamkan pada Jongin, katakan aku merindukannya_." Kening Sehun berkerut heran ketika ia mendengar pembicaraan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol, " _Jongin?"_ mereka terlihat begitu akrab, dan bagaimana Baekhyun memanggil Jongin dengan nama aslinya. Sehun tahu benar kalau yang memanggil Jongin dengan nama aslinya adalah mereka orang terdekat. Media, mereka selalu menyapa Jongin dengan nama Kai atau Kai Park. Dan apa hubungan mereka? Rindu? Apa ia tidak salah dengar.

To Be Continue…


	3. Chapter 3

LuMin/XiuHan

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis review sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur.

.

Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea.

.

.

" _Salamkan pada Jongin, katakan aku merindukannya_."

Kalimat itu terngiang kembali di otak Sehun ketika ia tengah makan malam bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Luhan. Meski sedari tadi ia hanya mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuknya tanpa sedikitpun ia masukan kedalam mulut. Sejujurnya Sehun merasa aneh, tapi ia memilih tidak peduli dan berniat melupakan. Namun ketika ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya ingatan itu muncul kembali.

" _Jongin,Jongin,Jongin."_ Kenapa nama itu akhir-akhir ini begitu mengganggunya. Sehun tidak peduli fakta bahwa Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Jongin saling mengenal, tapi kenapa terasa mengesalkan sekali. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati tapi apa itu?"

"Sehun Lu." Teguran Baekhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sehun, otomatis ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pada sumber suara.

"Makanlah-

"Aku ingin makan dengan _eomma._ " Sela Sehun cepat, seraya tubuhnya bangkit.

"Eoh, kau tidak makan dengan baik. Pergilah, kurasa dia juga belum makan."

"Luhan." Dan pandangan Baekhyun beralih, meninggikan suara dan menatap tajam pada Luhan yang tetap fokus melahab makanannya. "Ada banyak orang yang memperhatikan, Baek. Kita bicara saja nanti."

" _Gamshamnida abeoji_." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun lantas segera menuju _pavilion_. Ketika ia sampai. Semua orang menyambutnya dan pandangannya jatuh pada beberapa pelayan termasuk kepala pelayan yang berdiri di depan pintu besar dan mengetuknya beberapa kali. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun setelah berdiri di belakan mereka.

"Tuan muda. Uh, Nona belum makan malam. Dan ia terus mengurung diri,"

"Siapkan makan malamnya, aku akan membujuknya." Dua dari empat pelayan itu memiringkan kepala. Mereka merasa déjà vu. Namun setelah itu ia pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Anak itu gugup, benar-benar gugup, aneh ya? Tentu. Karena saat Sehun bertemu dengan Minseok rasanya seperti bukan bertemu dengan ibu kandung. Tapi seorang gadis seumuran dan selain itu Minseok sangat cantik.

Sehun memuji demikian bukan karena Minseok adalah ibunya tapi memang dia begitu cantik. Karena kecantikan itu pula Sehun beranggap kalau Luhan menyembunyikan Minseok karena alasan itu. Karena Minseok sangat cantik dia takut ada yang merebut Minseok darinya. Yakinlah, dengan Yixing saja Minseok masih lebih cantik.

"Tuan muda"

" _Ya_ -

" _Mianata_ , apa aku mengagetkanmu."

" _Eommanie_." Sehun memegangi dadanya ketika suara Minseok mengagetkan. Dan mendesah lega, ia jadi salah tingkah. Karena telah membentaknya, ia pikir yang melakukan itu adalah salah satu pelayan. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun Sehun menarik Minseok masuk.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dalam diam. Sama halnya jika Minseok dengan Luhan. Mereka akan diam. Bedanya, jika dengan Sehun, Sehun tidak akan berusaha membuka suara sampai Minseok melakukannya. Maka ketika ia bersama Sehun, dialah yang akan membuka percakapan. Kapada Sehun _lah_ ia lebih terbuka karena menurutnya, Sehun adalah miliknya, Sehun tidak terbagi seperti Luhan, Sehun adalah anaknya.

"Tuan muda sudah makan malam?" Tanya Minseok lembut. Sembari mengusap wajah tampan Sehun yang begitu mirip dengan sang ayah.

"Aku kelaparan sejak tadi dan kau baru bertanya? Keterlaluan." Mendengar perkataan Sehun satu senyuman melengkung. " _Wae_? Apa yang lucu? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

" _Ani,_ kalau begitu aku akan katakan pada _ahjumma_ supaya menyiapkan makan malam." Dan seakan déjà vu, Minseok di tarik oleh Sehun sehingga ia kembali duduk. "Tidak usah, kau temani saja aku."

"Déjà vu." Gumamnya.

" _Mwo_?"

" _Anida._ Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" Tanya Minseok, untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mendengar pertanyaan Minseok, Sehun henya mengangkat bahu. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, apa yang ia lakukan setiap hari di gedung itu bisa di katakan sekolah? Nyatanya dia hanya seperti sedang bermain. Bahkan buku pelajaran pun ia tidak pernah membawa. Apa itu sekolah?"

"Sekolah apa. Bahkan ketika aku memarahi guru, mereka yang akan minta maaf. Konyol."

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata saking marahnya. Maka ia hanya menatap tajam pada Luhan yang sedang mengancingi piamanya. "Kau seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu? Katakan." Lalu setelah selesai ia berkata dan menatap Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau membiarkan Sehun?" dan sesuai dugaan Luhan, kalimat itulah yang pertama kali keluar.

"Memangnya Sehun melakukan apa?"

"Dia seperti anak yang tidak punya sopan santun. Dan bagaimana bisa kau membiarkannya?"

Luhan tersenyum simpul, lucu sekali menurutnya. "Kau pikir dari siapa dia dapatkan itu? Dia tinggal bersama kita selama ini." Kata Luhan, dan kata-kata itu langsung membuat Baekhyun terdiam, ia tahu maksud Luhan. "Sudahlah, apa kita harus bertengkar hanya karena seorang anak ingin makan malam dengan ibunya?" katanya lalu melenggang, menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Ya, yang dia tiru dariku hanya sikap angkuh. Bukan tata karma yang baik. Kenapa? Karena aku bukan ibunya." Setelah mengatakan itu ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meninggalkan ruangan pribadinya dengan Luhan dan masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya. Yang menyisahkan Luhan disana, yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Bukan hanya kau yang merasakan itu Baek, aku juga. Tapi tidak selamanya kita harus memisahkan mereka. Tidakkah kau takut, jika suatu saat mereka akan menarik pedang dan menghunusnya pada kita? Dia punya apa yang tidak kita punya."

.

.

Minseok hanya duduk sambil memandangi Sehun yang berada di depannya. Duduk di sebuah sofa panjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sehun tidak mau kembali kerumah utama, meski ia sudah selesai makan malam, sudah menggosok giginya dan sudah meminum susu buatan Minseok. Dan malah betah di kamar Minseok walaupun mereka hanya duduk berdua tanpa melakukan apapun. Sehun selayaknya anak usia lima tahun yang sedang gemar dengan permainan dan sedang susah-susahnya di suruh tidur.

Konyol, benar, semua hal yang terjadi di dalam lingkaran Luhan adalah sesuatu yang konyol.

Sementara Minseok tengah memikirkan Sehun dan tingkahnya yang kekanakan padahal sebentar lagi ia genap delapan belas tahun, disisi lain, Sehun juga tengah berfikir.

Hidupnya lucu, dulu ia pikir ia adalah anak yang paling bahagia, karena ia memiliki ayah yang kaya raya dan ibu yang sangat cantik. Ibu yang selalu memberikan perhatiannya dan tidak melakukan pekerjaan seperti ibu teman-temannya di _play group_.

Dia tidak berfikir ada sebuah ke anehan ketika ibunya tidak pernah pergi menjemputnya atau mengantarnya dan juga ketika setiap malam ibunya selalu sendiri mengantarnya tidur, " _Abeoji kan sedang kerja. Pasti lembur_ " ia berfikir, ayahnya pasti melakukan apa yang ibunya katakan karena dia seseorang yang memiliki perusahaan besar.

Ia masih lima tahun saat itu, jadi ia menganggap kalau segalanya adalah benar. Ayahnya adalah Luhan dan ibunya adalah Minseok. Tuan Lu dan Nyonya Lu, Minseok _lah_ nyonya Lu itu.

Namun keadaan berbalik. Ketika ia berusia tujuh tahun dan harus masuk sekolah dasar. Saat itulah semua menjadi kacau, kacau untuk Sehun dan kacau untuk seterusnya. Ia ingat, di beberapa kesempatan Sehun pernah melihatnya, seorang wanita yang berpenampilan glamor dan elegan, ia datang pada Sehun. Mengajaknya bermain dan membelikannya mainan. Ia menganggap wanita itu baik. Dan kalau wanita itu adalah teman ibunya yang berkunjung.

Dan, siapa yang sangka kalau dia adalah ibu Sehun secara hukum. Namanya tercantum dalam kartu keluarga Luhan, sebagai isteri dan sebgai ibu. Sebagai nyonya Lu. Dan ketika ia coba di pisahkan dari kedua orang tuanya Sehun bersikeras tidak mau, ia ingin bersama Minseok dan Luhan, ia pikir ketidak bersamaan Luhan dan Minseok karena dia nakal. Maka ia meminta maaf, memohon ampunan dengan tersendu, khas seorang anak-anak. Namun usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Ia tetap ada dalam genggaman Luhan dan seorang wanita yang kini menyandang sebagai ibunya.

Menyaksikan bagaimana Minseok di bawa oleh orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam dan tidak lagi bersamanya, Minseok tidak lagi menemaninya sarapan, mandi pagi, mengantar tidur dan yang terlebih lagi adalah, Minseok memanggilnya tuan muda bukan lagi, Hunnie, atau Sehunnie.

Sehun memandang Minseok disela pikirannya yang tengah mengenang. Ia masih bisa bersama wanita itu meski tidak setiap hari. Namun hatinya sakit, melihat fakta bahwa Minseok hidup sebagai wanita simpanan, terombang-ambing seperti papan di lautan. Tersembunyi bagaikan aib memalukan. Dari sekian banyak yang Sehun ketahui tentang hidupnya yang paling menyakitkan adalah. Fakta bahwa semua gara-gara dirinya.

Dengan satu tangan Sehun meraih tengkuk Minseok dan membawanya dalam pelukan. Menyembunyikan airmata yang tiba-tiba menetes. Tidak ingin ia melihatnya dan membiarkan wanita itu menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat. Hari ini terjadi, mungkin besok tidak. Begitulah hidupnya.

"Tuan muda, ada apa?"

.

.

"Jadi _appa_ masih menemuinya? Karena inilah kau tidak pernah mengatakan iya di setiap janjimu."

"Park Jongin." Chanyeol memanggil, ingin menghentikan Jongin yang berapi-api sedang mengumpat padanya. Melupakan fakta kalu mereka adalah ayah dan anak.

" _Mwo._ Apa _appa_ ingin membelanya? _Wae?_ Karena diam-diam _appa_ menyukainya? Huh."

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana menghadapi remaja satu ini. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan salam rindu dari Baekhyun yang tulus padanya, tapi kenapa ia malah mendapat makian yang begitu kejam. "Appa diam, berarti jawabannya adalah iya. Kau menyukai wanita itu. _APPA_ , apa kau lupa kalau gara-gara dia ibu meninggal" dan luapan kemarahan Jongin begitu dalam, sampai berujung pada dirinya yang dengan berani membentak sang ayah dengan sangat kasar.

Sejatinya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang mudah terpancing, namun entah apa yang dimiliki Jongin, semarah apapun ia pada anaknya, dia sungguh tidak mampu marah. Akhirnya dengan gerakan pelan ia mendekat, meraih tubuh anaknya yang berpeluh dan memeluk. Mengusap punggung anaknya agar tenang. Dirasa cukup ia memulai sedikit.

" _Mianata._ " Ucapnya pertama kali.

"Kau tahu Jongin. Aku geli sekali setiap kau berkata gara-gara dia ibumu meninggal. Tapi aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk itu. Tapi, apa kau pikir Jongdae akan suka kalau kau seperti ini. Mandilah, setelah itu kau istirahat." Setelah itu Chanyeol hanya menepuk pelan punggung Jongin dan pergi meninggalkan anaknya yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Kau juga akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan kalau tahu yang sebenarnya." Kata Chanyeol di anak tangga saat ia berbalik memandang pada Jongin, lalu menggeleng sambil terkekah. Benar-benar menggelikan.

.

.

Sehun sudah tertidur. Di sofa panjang di kamarnya sejak dua jam yang lalu. Dan Minseok yang masih terjaga hanya mampu memandang wajah damai anaknya yang tertidur seperti bayi. Dia tidak mau kembali kerumah utama. Dan memaksa untuk tidur di _pavilion_. Ia sudah menolak berkali-kali. Namun tidak berhasil. Dan berakhirlah ia tetap berada di kamar Minseok. Dengan tangannya dalam genggaman Sehun.

Setelah mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari Sehun, akhirnya ia berhasil. Maka ia segera keluar memanggil salah satu penjaga yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya untuk menolongnya.

"Jaehyo-ssi." Ia memanggil, seorang pria tinggi yang berdiri di sebelah kanan. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab. "Kemarilah. Tolong aku." Ia sedikit ragu, namun Minseok tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, maka ia hanya bisa menurut. Memasuki kamar Minseok yang terasa begitu mengintimidasi.

"Tolong pindahkan tuan muda." Dan permintaan pertolongan itu ternyata, ia memintanya memindahkan Sehun yang terbaring di sofa ke ranjangnya. Setelah melakukan yang di perintahkan dan Jaehyo akan pergi Minseok berkata lagi. "Tolong, katakan pada tuan dan nyonya kalau tuan muda ada di sini." Jaehyo hanya mengangguki lalu segera pergi dari sana untuk melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Minseok.

Dan Minseok kembali hanya bersama Sehun. Ia sekali lagi memandang wajah damai Sehun sebelum mengecup keningnya. " _Jalja._ " Kemudian menaikan selimut sebatas dada, mematikan lampu dan ia menuju ke sofa, berbaring di sana untuk menyusul sang putera menuju dunia mimpi.

.

.

Luhan masih terjaga entah sudah jam berapa, ia masih ada di ruang kerja, tidak sedang bekerja atau apa, hanya memandangi layar _laptop_ nya yang menampilkan gambar dimana seorang pemuda tengah berdiri memandangi seseorang yang terbaring disofa.

Sedari tadi, bahkan sebelum Jaehyo memberikan laporan kalau Sehun tertidur di kamar Minseok. Ia sudah tahu. Dan sejak tadi Luhan sudah menyalakan _laptop_ nya untuk memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi ibu dan anak yang sama-sama pendiam. Atau lebih tepatnya Sehun berpura-pura diam. Karena nyatanya ia banyak berbicara pada Minseok. Atau memang nalurinya seperti itu. Anak hanya akan mengadu pada ibu? Entahlah.

tapi itu bukanlah masalah. Setidaknya Sehun dan Minseok bisa terbuka satu sama lain, maka dengan begitu Luhan bisa sedikit tenang. Ia percaya, meski ia tidak tahu banyak yang penting Sehun ada, Sehun ada untuk mengertinya, Sehun ada untuk menjadi temannya dan Sehun ada sebagai pelindungnya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

Ia terbangun entah jam berapa. Dan hal yang pertama ia fikir ketika membuka mata adalah, apakah sofa selebar lapangan? Sehingga ia tidak terjatuh ketika berguling dengan jarak yang lebar? Dan jawabannya ia temukan, tepat pada saat ia terduduk, ketika ia sadar kalau ia tidak di kamarnya.

Ya, karena ia ada di kamar Minseok dan ada diranjangnya, kemudian sang pemilik. Ia menggantikan Sehun, wanita mungil itu terbaring di sofa yang awalnya Sehun tempati.

Maka dengan gerakan pelan ia turun dari ranjang, berdiri tepat di hadapan Minseok yang sedang memejamkan mata. Memandagi wajah perpaduan antara kucing, hamster dan tupai sampai sebuah senyuman itu muncul.

Benar-benar sulit di percaya, bagaimana wanita cantik dihadapannya adalah seorang ibu-ibu beranak satu, yang bahkan sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Siapa yang percaya kalau usia ibunyanya bahkan sudah kepala tiga.

Tidak ada, bahkan Sehun yakin kalau Luhan juga tidak percaya, atau mungkin karena kecantikan itu pula Baekhyun melarang kalau mereka berada dalam satu rumah.

Puas dengan pikirannya yang melantur setelah bangun tidur, Sehun mengambil gerakan membawa tubuh Minseok kembali ketempat yang seharusnya. Membaringkan dengan gerakan selembut mungkin agar tidak mengusik tidur si cantik.

.

.

"Menggelikan, Jongdae-ah, anakmu benar-benar menggelikan." Kata Chanyeol, sekali lagi berkata demikian ketika memandang pada sebuah figura kecil yang ia simpan di laci ruang kerjanya. Foto lama, foto ketika mereka masih di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Foto yang di ambil ketika mereka sedang menikmati waktu senggang di sore hari di sebuah taman. Dan dalam foto tersebut sebenarnya tidak hanya ada Jongdae dan dia saja namun ada juga seorang gadis lain, Byun Baekhyun. Dan Jongdae duduk diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Tidak ada alasan khusus, sebenarnya. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba ber _nostalgia_ dengan memandang foto kenangan tersebut. Hanya, mungkin Chanyeol sedang merindukan Jongdae, sangat merindukannya, dan juga, disetiap pertengkarannya dengan Jongin, selalu saja anak itu mengungkit tentangnya. Dan malam ini pun sama.

Ketika Chanyeol menyampaikan salam dari Baekhyun, ia malah marah besar, hampir menghempaskan semua isi meja makan begitu nama Baekhyun menyapa pendengarannya. Dan dari sanalah tiba-tiba ia mengingat akan masa lalu. Masa dimana segalanya tidak serumit sekarang. Masa dimana mereka hanya tahu bermain dan bersenang-senang.

" _Mianata_ Jongdae-ah."

.

.

Di pagi yang cerah, dengan suasana hati yang menyenangkan, Sehun ingin sekali menjadi pribadi yang baik. Namun sepertinya tuhan tidak mengizinkan. Kenapa? Karena ketika ia sedang menebar senyum menawan dengan perasaan bahagia, dan saat itu pula, diujung sana seseorang berjalan dengan gaya angkuh kearahnya.

Park Jongin. Sehun sudah yakin kalau mereka berpapasan pasti seluruh hari di saat itu akan rusak. Dan Sehun teringat kembali pada percakapan antara Bekhyun dan Chanyeol kemarin. Yang Sehun tidak mengerti, kenapa hal itu sangat mengganggunya. Padahal seharusnya itu bukanlah hal penting. Kan?

Tapi?

Isi kepala Sehun seakan berhenti, ketika Jongin berjalan begitu saja melewatinya. Dan seakan otaknya memerintahkan kaki untuk berhenti lalu menoleh, benar. Dia adalah Jongin. Tapi ada apa dengan wajahnya.

Kenapa wajah angkuhnya itu. Murung sekali. Dan dengan imutnya Sehun terus memikirkan dengan kepala di miringkan, hingga tidak sadar kalau seseorang sudah berdiri disampingnya, sambil memiringkan kepala dan tak kalah imut.

" _Kau sedang apa_?"

" _Ya_ "

Zitao, si panda sontak menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun ketika pemuda itu berteriak tepat diwajahnya.

"Aish, gadis ini." Keluh Sehun seraya memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pening. " _kenapa muncul tiba-tiba apa kau hantu?"_

" _Kau yang terlalu asik melamun. Kau sedang apa?"_

" _Bukan urusanmu."_

Lalu berbalik. Pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Zitao yang menggerutu lucu. Kemudian melakukan hal yang sama, berjalan dengan langkah kecil, setengah berlari mengejar Sehun namun tidak menjejerinya, aman dalam zonanya seperti penguntit. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian yang sama.

 _Zitao tidak sengaja melihat seseorang dari bawah ketika ia melihat keatas. Dan tanpa diduga ternyata ada seseorang disana, tampan sekali. Pikirnya pertama kali. Namun karena matanya menyinarkan ketidak bersahabatan maka ia lebih memilih menunduk, melanjutkan langkahnya._

 _Namun ketika ia sedang asik berjalan sendiri di koridor, dengan jelas Zitao mendengar gedebuk langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga, cukup jelas dan dapat di pastikan seseorang sedang bergerak turun. Di tambah. Ketika ia menoleh, dari kaca bening pembatas dinding, Zitao melihat gerakan terburu Sehun. Anak lelaki yang tadi berdiri di_ rooftop.

 _Zitao tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan dengan menuruni tangga begitu tergesa-gesa, namun dari gerakannya ia sama sekali tidak menunjukan sedang mengejar seseorang. Karena ia tidak melihat orang lain yang berjalan selain dirinya atau sesuatu yang aneh dan dari ujung matanya, ia memastikan Sehun ternyata berjalan dengan pelan di arahnya._

"Apa dia menguntit?" _itu yang Zitao tanyakan pada dirinya karena Sehun tak kunjung muncul. Ia tidak GR atau semacamnya namun lebih pada perasaan aneh. Hingga tanpa sadar ia malah berbalik,ingin menangkap basah, tapi targetnya tidak ia temukan, ada sebuah pilar besar penyangga langit-langit, dengan pelan ia berjalan, memastikan apakah Sehun ada disana atau tidak._

 _Tapi ketika sudah ada pada beberapa langkah. Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya. "Zizi" dan ia segera menoleh. Jongin memanggilnya. "Jongie-_ ah _" dan ia melupakan ingin menangkap basah seseorang. Berlari kecil menuju Jongin yang menunggunya._

" _Jangan ikuti aku."_ Dan kali ini gentian Sehun yang mengagetkan Zitao, yang berhenti entah sejak kapan sehingga gadis panda itu menabrak dadanya. Otomatis lamunan Zitao pecah.

" _Aku tidak mengikuti mu, itu kelasku_." Elak Zitao, seraya menunjuk pintu yang sudah terbuka dan beberapa gadis berdiri disana. Yang sepertinya memandang tidak suka padanya. Lalu baru ia berjalan mendahului Sehun dengan mengulum senyum. Sehun benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

.

.

Sehun duduk di tempat duduknya setelah masuk kelas. Awalnya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berbeda dan menyenangkan, namun melihat wajah Jongin semuanya rusak. Benarbenar rusak. Padahal Jongin kan tidak melakukan apapun, bukankah Sehun aneh? Dia bahkan terus memikiran itu sampai bell masuk berbunyi. Malas dengan pelajaran ia memilih menutup telingannya dengan _earphone_ yang mengalir musik dan nerharap merikekskan pikirannya. Tidak peduli kalau guru sudah datang, seperti yang ia katakan kemarin. Toh tidak aka nada yang memarahinya.

 _Dua bocah berusia tujuh tahun. Tengah melekuk-lekukan tubuhnya mengikuti alunan musik memenuhi ruangan. Mereka sama-sama bergerak namun seselkali saling menatap. Memuji kemampuan yang setiap hari semakin bertambah. Meski hanya senyuman namun keduanya tahu kalau dalam tatapan tersebut tersirat sebuah pujian._

 _Hingga akhirnya dentuman musik berhenti keduanya sama-sama menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga terlentang, mengatur nafas karena lelah dengan dada naik turun, "_ Hyeong-nim _" Sehun kecil menoleh, pada anak lakilaki lain yang kini terbaring disampingnya, lalu beberapa saat kemudian yang lain ikiut menoleh, memandang Sehun. "Kita akan berteman kan? Kita akan menari bersama dan membuat para gadis berteriak memanggil nama kita. Kan"_

"Babbo _." Jawabnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangan._

"Ne _"_

" _Kau hanya memikirkan gadis-gadis. Dasar_ babbo."

" _Aku tidak memikirkan mereka, ku bilang, ayo buat mereka berteriak nama kita. Itu berarti mereka yang memikirkan kita."_

 _Yang lebih tua berdecak, menoyor pelan kepala Sehun lalu tertawa, terlebih ketika Sehun menggerutu._

"Kajja _, Sehunnie, bertemanlah selamanya dan buat para gadis jatuh hati"_

 _Sehun mendengus mendengar jawaban itu namun segera ikut tertawa, melupakan rasa kesal karena di toyor dengan tidak sopan. Lalu meraih jari kelingking yang lebih tua yang entah sejak kapan. Sudah di udara._

.

.

Thanks to. Yang udah dukung aku semuanya(cieeh, kaya artis aja) tetep baca _Fanfic_ aku dan berikan _review_ nya ya, biar aku semakin semangat nulisnya. Dan juga maaf buat yang udah nge _review_ tapi gak di bales. Tapi tenang aja, aku baca semua kok. Dan akan aku bales di sini. Oh ya, ku harap di _Chapter_ ini juga pada suka, tunggu terus ya _update_ annya. _Chapter_ empat dalam tahap ketik, aku usahakan cepet ya _update_ nya.

.

.

 **NunaaBaozie** : Hehe, soalnya _chapter_ pertama itu paling sulit buat ngerangkai kata supaya mudah di pahami. Sebenernya aku juga agak bingung, kenapa nulis kaya gitu. Tapi syukurlah di chapter kedua, ide mulai berkembang. Dan siapa Jongin udah kejawab kan di _chapter_ tiga

: udah kejawabkan di _chapter_ dua, lanjutkan baca di _chapter_ tiga ya.

 **Guest** : **xiunoel** : aku juga gak paham, makanya baca terus ntar jadi paham, hehe. Luhan punya isteri berapa? Udah kejawab kan di _chapter_ dua. Lanjut baca _next_ chapt ya.

 **Guest** : **BaoziBun** : oke, kapan-kapan aku mampir ya chingu. Aku nyari banget _Fanfic_ LuMin/XiuHan, makasih banget lho rekomendasinya. Baca terus _next_ chapt ya _chingu_.

 **Guest : hn younha** : udah ya, _chingu._ Ini malah udah _chapter_ tiga. Baca terus _next_ chapt ya.

 **Guest** : **XiuhanReum** : aku juga ngrasa gitu sih, tapi ini menurut aku lebih cocok GS, mungkin setelah Inheritors. Aku bakal bikin yang _Yaoi_.

 **Call Me Baby Lotion** : _Mianhae eomma, jeongmal mianhae_. Aku seneng kamu muncul di _review Fanfic_ aku. Aku penggemar berat _Fanfic_ kamu yang Percikan Api. Ngomong-ngomong kapan dilanjut. Aku tunggu lho.

 **cici fu** : udah di lanjut _chingu._ Dan sampe _chapter_ tiga malah.

 **xiuhan799** : iya TBC. Udah di lanjut. Udah _chapter_ tiga malah.

Terima kasih untuk semua _reviewer_ aku baru tapi kalian ngasih dukungan banget, aku piker tulisan aku akan sia-sia terimakasih semua ya. Dan tolong selalu kasih aku dukungan kaya gini supaya semakin semangat nulisnya. Kisskiss.


	4. Chapter 4

LuMin/XiuHan

.

GS

.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis review sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur.

.

Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea.

.

.

Sehun menghela nafas, membuka mata dan melepaskan _earphone_ di saat lagu yang ia putar baru setengah jalan. Menghempaskan benda tak berdosa itu ke atas meja kemudian dia bangkit, tanpa mengatakan apapun pergi dari kelas, tidak peduli jam pertama sudah di mulai dan tidak perduli guru sudah ada di kelas.

Berjalan tanpa tujuan namun tiba-tiba sampai di _rooftop._ Dipertemukan kembali dengan Jongin seakan keduanya terikat sebuah benang yang biasanya di sebut tali takdir. Dan sayangnya takdir yang tidak menyenangkan. Apa dia sedang menyalahkan hukum alam?.

Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Sehun hanya, hanya tidak habis pikir, kenapa dari sekian banyak yang orang di dunia ini, ia harus terikat sebuah takdir yang tidak menyenangkan bersama Jongin. Ia hanya berharap hari ini menjadi hari yang baik karena di awali oleh sesuatu yang baik, tapi rusak dalam sekejap hanya karena ia berpapasan dengan Jongin.

Yang anehnya mengganggu pikirannya. Mengganjal di hati juga membuatnya marah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Sedang mengingat masalalu?"

Jongin bertanya saat Sehun akan pergi. Bukan pertanyaan lebih tepat pada pernyataan yang di beri tanda tanya.

" _Neodo_?"

Dapat Sehun dengar sebuah tawa kecil meluncur dari sudut bibir tebal Jongin.

"Aku sudah menghapus semua kenangan masalalu. Jadi aku tidak sedang mengingat." Jawab Jongin, angkuh namun terasa kosong, seperti Jongin sedang berbicara sambil melamun yang tanpa sadar ada yang mendengarkan.

"Aku selalu mengingatnya. Karena dengan begitu aku merasa bahagia." Kata Sehun, lalu tersenyum meremehkan. Kata-katamu terdengar sepeti itu."

Kemudian hening, tidak ada suara sampai Jongin memberi gerakan, menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Sehun, akan pergi.

"Jongin- _ah_." Barulah Sehun kembali berbalik, menatap punggung Jongin yang lebar. Sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa mengatakan ini. Aku hanya –

Sehun tidak tahu kalimat apa yang sekiranya cocok dengan apa yang ada di hatinya. Maka kalimat selanjutnya yang ia keluarkan terasa ambigu, ambigu untuk yang mendengar, juga ambigu untuk Sehun yang mengucapkannya.

"Angkat kepalamu. Angkuhlah seperti biasa. Agar aku bisa membencimu dengan tenang."

" _Hyeong-nim_ "

" _Angkat kepalamu. Agar aku bisa melihat kesedihan itu dan mari kita berbagi."_ Jongin tersenyum tanpa sadar, tanpa di ketahui Sehun, ketika bayangan masa kecilnya melintas. "Kau tenang saja. Aku akan kembali seperti biasa saat melewati lorong itu. Setelah itu bencilah aku sepuasmu."

" _Aku tidak sedang sedih, kau lihat lorong itu? Aku akan mentertawakanmu di sana. Dan aku tidak mau berbagi apapun denganmu."_ Dan hal yang sama terjadi pada Sehun, dan hati pemuda berkulit putih itu rasanya ringan, seakan beban ribuan ton yang tadinya menghimpit di dada kini telah terangkat semua.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak langsung pergi ke kantornya hari ini. Ia bersama sekertarisnya pergi ke rumah pemakaman yang ada di kota Seoul, ia membawa sebuket bunga krisan yang akan di persembahkan kepada seseorang yang telah lama meninggalkan dunia.

Kim Jongdae, begitu nama itu tertulis di guci kramik berwarna hitam yang berisi abu. Tempat itu lumayan sepi, mungkin keluarga Jongdae belum datang, mengingat hari masih terlalu pagi untuk berziarah, biasanya keluarga Jongdae akan melaksanakan upacara peringatan tersebut ketika hari menjelang siang.

Baekhyun tahu karena dia pernah datang di peringatan kematian kakek Jongdae bersama Chanyeol dulu, dan Jongdae mengatakan kalau tradisi itu memang dilakukan keluarganya, juga Baekhyun menghindari bertemu keluarga Jongdae, akan menimbulkan masalah jika itu terjadi, bukan karena Baekhyun tidak ingin di maki, hanya saja, ia tidak mau Jongdae semakin tidak tenang di sana, melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya saling menyakiti.

"Jongdae- _ah annyeong"_

"Jongdae- _ah. Mianhae"_

Dari tahun ke tahun sejak tujuh belas tahun dan sejak kepergian Jongdae, Baekhyun selalu kehilangan kata-katanya, tercekat di tenggorokan dan sesenggukan menahan tangis. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan hal lain kecuali maaf. Meski maafnya tidak akan mengembalikan Jongdae ke dunia. Meski maaf tidak menghapuskan kebencian Jongin, dan meski maaf tidak mengubah sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

"Pergi."

Perlahan Baekhyun berbalik, matanya menangkap sosok Jongin di ambang pintu, membuang pandangan dan bersuara rendah, kentara sekali tak ingin melihat Baekhyun. "Tuan muda." Lirih Soojung saat melihat Jongin.

"Jongin- _ah._ "

"Pergi." Ucap Jongin sekali lagi, kata penegasan yang jelas namun tidak di hiraukan.

"Tidak bisakah, kita berdoa bersama?"

"Kau tidak mau pergi? Baiklah aku yang akan pergi."

Jongin berbalik, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang langsung jatuh terduduk, pertahanannya jebol, ia menangis sesenggukan sambil memukuli dadanya. Membuat Soojung yang sedari tadi mematung, terenyuh, matanya ikut berkaca, kemudian memeluk Baekhyun, menenangkan dengan mengusap punggng wanita yang tengah rapuh itu.

Dan di saat itulah, seseorang tiba disana. Tidak lama, hanya sekedar melihat lalu pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Sehun muncul sekilas di penglihatan Chanyeol. Benar-benar sekilas membuat lelaki itu hampir tidak mempercayai penglihatannya sendiri. Ia baru saja tiba di rumah pemakaman dimana abu Jongdae di simpan. Dan di pintu masuklah Chanyeol melihat, tapi jika dipikir lagi, rasanya tidak mungkin, ini masih jam sekolah, tidak mungkin ada Sehun. Ketika sedang berfikir kemungkinan yang ia lihat adalah Sehun sungguhan, dari arah lain, suara melengking menyapa pendengarannya.

"Tuan Park." Kepalanya segera berputar, menoleh pada sumber suara, yang ternyata adalah Soojung, sedang kesusahan membantu Baekhyun berjalan, tubuh yang dibalut pakaian serba hitam itu terlihat lunglai, maka dengan langkah selebar mungkin Chanyeol mendekat, mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun kedalam gendongannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Tuan muda Park datang kemari." Satu kalimat itu menjawab puluhan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya, dan ia tidak perlu menanyakan pada Soojung. Ia hanya membawa tubuh Baekhyun dengan cepat, menuju kembali pada mobilnya. Lalu melesat pergi.

.

.

Sehun beum lama menjatuhkan bokongnya di kursi sebuah restoran setelah pulang sekolah. Ketika tiba-tiba seseorang meletakan minuman gelembung di hadapannya. Kemudian duduk di hadapannya seakan mereka membuat janji akan bertemu.

" _Noona._ " Sehun mengernyit, mendapati Yixing ada di sana.

" _Eoh."_

Sehun tidak langsung mengambil _Bubble Tea_ yang disodorkan Yixing. Pasalnya, ia tahu, pasti ada maksud tertentu kenapa dia memberikannya. Yixing bukan tipe orang yang akan memberikan sesuatu dengan lapang dada jika tidak ada sesuatu yang dia inginkan.

"Kau tidak mau meminumnya?" Yixing bertanya, dan reaksi Sehun hanya menautkan alis. "Aku tidak meracuninya tuan muda Lu." Tambahnya.

"Kau memang tidak meracuninya, tapi-

Sehun menggantung kalimatnya, menatap Yixing penuh selidik kemudian berdeham. "Ada yang kauinginkan dariku kan?" tambah Sehun, seraya melipat tangan di depan dada, menyenderkan pungungnya ke sandaran kursi, memperhatikan Yixing yang berubah gugup dan mengusapi tengkuknya yang Sehun yakini tidak gatal.

"Ah, kau sudah tahu." Katanya kemudian. "Aku dan _appa_ berniat pergi ke upacara peringatan kematian ibu Jongin."

Senyum di wajah Sehun menghilang, berganti dengan desahan enggan. " _Noona._ " Kembali Sehun berdeham, melepas lipatan tangannya di dada dan meletakannya di meja. Memandang Yixing intens. "Apa kau berniat mengajak aku?"

"Kau tidak akan datang?" Yixing balas bertanya.

"Untuk apa kau bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu. _Noona_ jangan buang energimu untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia."

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia Sehun" ucap Yixing, sembari berdiri dan mendongak, menatap wajah Sehun yang berubah muram sekaligus kesal, namun berusaha ia tutupi.

"Kau tahu bagaimana aku dan Jongin, dia tidak akan senang kalau aku ada disana."

"Aku tidak tahu. Kaupun tidak tahu. Tidak ada yang tahu isihatinya. Kau hanya beranggapan sepihak. Hanya karena-

" _Noona_ " Yixing langsung terdiam begitu suara Sehun meninggi, membuat semua orang sontak memandang keduanya. "Aku memang tidak tahu. Sama halnya ketidak tahuanmu tentang aku. Yang kau pikirkan hanya Jongin, _wae,_ hanya dia sahabatmu?"

Yixing tidak mampu berkata-kata. Sehun benar dan dia pun benar. Mereka sebenarnya tidak tahu, tapi bedanya Sehun memahami. Mungkin Sehun memahami apa yang tidak ia pahami. Tapi apakah Yixing salah jika mengembalikan kehangatan persahabatan mereka seperti dulu? Dia hanya merindukan hal itu, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya yang malah menyakiti satu sama lain.

"Aku memang tidak tahu, dan juga tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi di antara kalian, atau di antara kita."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, hanya saja semua sudah berubah. Tidakah itu juga terjadi padamu?"

" _Ani, naega aniya_."

.

.

Minseok memastikan, rambutnya telah ia kramasi dan telah ditata dengan rapih. Ia sudah menyemprotkan parfum beraroma permen yang ia sukai dan sudah memakai pakaian yang ia rasa pas jika di kenakannya, akan menampilkan bagaimana lekuk tubuhnya yang indah meski ia mungil.

Senyum tak henti-hentinya mengembang ketika ia ingat kalau hari sudah akhir pekan, yang berarti Luhan akan bersamanya malam ini, dan maka dari itu ia berdandan secantik mungkin untuk Luhan. Memastikan tubuhnya beraroma wangi dan rambutnya tidak kasar.

Ia ingin Luhan memeluknya dengan nyaman sepanjang malam. Kekanakan, memang, tapi hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan hanya ada satu hari di setiap munggu ia bersama Luhan, jadi jika ia ingin sempurna di depan Luhan, itu bukan masalah kan?

Tanpa sadar pipinya memerah, melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Mata besarnya yang serupa kucing ia sedikit hias agar mempertegas matanya, dan bulu matanya ia beri maskara agar menambah kelentikan, pipinya ia beri _blush-on_ agar bersemu dan bibirnya ia poles dengan _lip balm_. Minseok tidak pandai berdandan namun ia merasa puas akan karyanya. Cukup memuaskan untuk seorang _newbie_ pesolek.

Minseok hanya melakukan rias pada wahanya, rambut ia biarkan tergerai sementara pakaian. Minseok tidak memakai pakaian semacam _lingerie_ atau pakaian yang terlampau tipis. Ia tidak berniat menggoda Luhan, ia hanya ingin Luhan memeluknya dengan nyaman. Maka ia memakai pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan. Pakaian yang sama. _Dress_ berlengan panjang berwarna putih. Pakaian yang sama yang selalu ia pakai setiap hari. Dan untuk informasi. Isi lemari Minseok memang semuanya seperti itu. Dress panjang berwarna putih. Yang selalu membuatnya terlihat seperti malaikat.

Merasa cukup dengan waktu yang ia gunakan untuk mempercantik diri, ia memandang pada jam yang menggantung di dingding, sudah jam setengah delapan itu artinya setengah jam lagi Luhan datang. Ia berjalan kearah pintu, menunggu dengan hati berdebar. Meski kemarin baru bertemu namun ketika akan bersama Luhan sepanjang malam membuatnya gugup juga.

.

 _Sehun dan Yixing saling memandang, diam ketika setelah saling membentak. Hingga Sehun dengan reflek menarik Yixing dan memeluknya. "Kau hanya belum mengerti,_ mian, _kau akan tahu ketika waktunya"_

Sehun mengusak rambutnya kesal, teringat ketika dengan bodohnya ia menarik Yixing dan memeluknya. Ia lupa kalau mereka di tempat umum, dan bagaimana bisa ia tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Sehun Lu apa kau gila?" kata hatinya.

Bukan karena malu, Sehun tidak malu karena memeluk Yixing. Yeah setidaknya gadis itu lumayan, manis dengan _dimple_ nya. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah. Yang menjadi masalah adalah apa yang akan di pikirkan orang-orang.

Meski bukan selebriti tapi Sehun cukup _popular_ karena dia seorang _chaebeol_ nomor satu di negeri gingseng. Sehun sedang tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah untuk siapapun. Yixing sudah cukup susah sebagai temannya dan sekarang. Oh Tuhan.

Dia mengerang. Lalu menyambar mantelnya. Akan pergi, ia sepertinya harus menemui ibunya, mungkin bercerita sedikit akan sedikit mengurangi kegundahan hatinya.

Namun saat matanya menangkap tanda merah muda di kalender yang ada di nakas, kakinya langsung lemas. Malam ini adalah malam ibunya bersama dengan ayahnya. Dan sekarang sudah jam delapan, sudah pasti sekarang ia terlambat.

"ARGHH _EOMMAAAAAAAA_ " Teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

Luhan baru selesai mandi ketika matanya mengarah pada jam dingding, sudah pukul setengah delapan lebih tapi Baekhyun belum pulang. Ia mengernyit. Seharusnya wanita itu sudah ada dirumah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu tapi sudah hampir lewat ia belum juga muncul.

Malam ini Luhan memang terlambat pulang karena pertemuan mendadak dengan klien baru. Tapi Baekhyun tidak, jadwalnya normal seperti biasa dan tidak ada yang lebih seharusnya ia sudah pulang. Di dorong rasa yang tidak enak pada isterinya ia meraih ponsel dan akan men _dial_ beberapa nomor ketika sebuah panggilan keburu masuk.

Dan tidak menuggu waktu lama ia menggeser tanda berwarna hijau, lalu menempelkan benda persegi panjang ketelinga.

" _Eoh."_

"…"

" _Mwo_?"

.

.

 _To Be Continue_ …

.

.

Aku gak tahu ini nyambung apa enggak sama _Chapter_ sebelumnya, tapi ini berhubungan sama cerita. Aku berniat membuatnya seperti _Drama Korea_ yang mengupas satu persatu masalah jadi akan menjadikan sebuah cerita yang. Apa ya, ya gitulah hehe(gaje). Intinya baca terus aja. Oh iya buat yang _review_ tapi gak bisa ke bales, maaf banget ya. Tapi aku baca kok _review_ nya. Dan aku berterima kasih banget. Aku bilang ini LuMin/XiuHan tapi kayaknya _moment_ mereka kurang banget ya? _Mian_. Aku Cuma berfikir kalau muncul sekarang waktunya belum pas. Aku pengen _moment_ mereka itu manis, semanis senyumnya XiuXiu. Ah kebanyakan ngoceh jadinya.


	5. Chapter 5

LuMin/XiuHan

.

GS

.

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis review sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur.

.

Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea.

.

.

Baekhyun mandul.

Itulah alasan mengapa Luhan memiliki Minseok sebagai madunya. Madu yang di simpan dan di nikmati untuk dirinya sendiri tanpa mau berbagi dengan siapapun. Luhan menyimpannya dengan egois.

Semua terlalu rumit untuk di jelaskan satu demi satu. Banyak sekali alasan, alasan? Kenapa?

Karena, bukankah yang terjadi di dunia ini selalu beralasan, meskipun alasannya sangat sepele alasan yang Luhan miliki sebenarnya bukanlah hal sepele.

Segalanya terjadi di lima tahun pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun. Wanita yang ia nikahi setelah beberapa kali pertemuan. Gadis berambut panjang yang mengenakan _cross dress_ di balkon taman. Saat itu Baekhyun tidak sendiri, bersama seorang teman bernama Sooyeon.

Luhan tidak langsung jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun saat itu, karena ia tahu kalau ia telah di jodohkan, dan siapa sangka gadis yang di jodohkan dengannya si _cross dress_ yang ia temui di balkon taman. Singkat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu.

Dari pertemuan singkat yang jauh dari kata berkesan Luhan dan Baekhyun membangun rumah tangga. Hingga badai itu datang. Keduanya di desak akan seorang bayi. Orang tua Luhan lebih mendominasi pendesakan, hingga pengakuan Baekhyun hampir membuatnya gila. Semakin gila ketika dari mulutnya meluncur kalimat yang tidak pernah ia duga.

 _Menikahlah lagi_. Itu yang ia ingat. Mungkin menikah lagi bukan sebuah orang tua Luhan bukan orang yang menerima sebuah keputusan dengan begitu harus mempertimbangkan banyak hal untuk menerima seseorang masuk dalam keluargannya.

Terlebih sebagai isteri, jika saja mereka bukan orang yang pilih-pilih maka Luhan mungkin tidak akan bersama Baekhyun. Kan?.

Maka alasan menikah lagi menjadi sesuatu yang sulit di lakukan meski Luhan menjelma menjadi lelaki yang sangat tampan dan kaya. Ia bisa memilih wanita manapun yang ia mau. Tapi tidak dengan orang tuanya.

Dia harus bercerai dengan Baekhyun jika tak kunjung memberikan keturunan. Itu menjadi ancaman dari ibunya. Dan hal itu menjadi alasan kedua yang jauh dari kata sepele. Lima tahun menikah, bohong jika Luhan tidak mulai membuka diri.

Meski hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ia dan Baekhyun tidak bercerai. Mereka hidup bersama hingga dua puluh tahun lebih sebagai suami-isteri. Bukan satu-satunya. Namun Baekhyun tetaplah nyonya Lu. Menjadi ibu Sehun Lu secara hukum.

Orang tua Luhan sangat bahagia saat mereka mengatakan akan segera memiliki cucu. Tapi mereka tidak tahu kalau Luhan punya isteri lagi yang hidup di _pavilion_ seorang diri.

Sikap orang tua Luhanjuga kembali lunak dan seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun, terlebih ketika melihat bayi Sehun yang sehat dan sangat tampan.

Beruntung, yang menurun pada Sehun dari Minseok hanya alis tebal dan dagu yang lancip. Keseluruhan Luhan lebih menempel pada Sehun. Ketika masih menjadi bayi merah maupun beranjak tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang semakin hari semakin tampan.

.

.

Luhan memandang wajah damai Baekhyun yang terlelap. Baekhyun sakit untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang mereka hidup bersama. Siapa yang menyangka seorang Byun Baekhyun akan jatuh pingsan dan sakit?

Tapi meski bgaimanapun Baekhyun juga seorang manusia yang memiliki rasa yang tahu rasa sakit orang. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun dan hatinya. Siapa yang tahu bagaimana rasa sakit yang sebenarnya ia alami.

.

.

 _Luhan tidak akan datang_. _Nyonya Byun sakit_. Kalimat Jaehyo mengiang-ngiang di telingannya bahkan ketika lampu kamar telah di matikan dan Minseok sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang tidur yang seharusnya di tempati bersama Luhan malam ini.

Sayang, hanya sebuah keinginan belaka.

Minseok sudah berbaring sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu mungkin, menarik selimut hingga hanya menampakan kedua bola matanya. Gigi-gigi timunnya menggigit selimut bagian dalam cukup keras, menahan rasa sakit yang ada di tenggorokannya, entah kenapa.

Dan mata lebarnya tidak kunjung terpejam, dia sudah ngatuk tadi, tapi saat tahu Luhan tak akan datang, rasa kantuknya langsung sirna dan berganti mejadi rasa panas di bola mata kucing _almond_ nya.

Pada saat ia memiringkan tubuhnya kesebelah kanan, ia melihat pada sisi tempat tidur yang kosong. Air mata sudah mengalir tanpa sadar. Dan tangannya mengusap sisi itu dengan pelan. Tempat seharusnya Luhan berada malam ini.

Sekali lagi, hanya angan belaka.

Luhan tidak akan datang. Luhan tidak akan memeluknya, ia akan memeluk Baekhyun yang sedang sakit. Malam ini dan malam-malam selanjutnya(menuju akhir pekan yang akan datang).

Luhan tidak akan melihat riasan yang ada di wajahnya yang sudah ia poleskan agar sedikit lebih cantik.

Tentu saja, lelaki itu pasti lebih menyukai wajah isterinya. Baekhyun tetap cantik meski tanpa polesan. Air di pipinya semakin menyebar. Wajahnya basah seperti habis di cuci. Dalam diam, ia menangis.

Minseok juga menginginkan Luhan. Ingin di peluk oleh lelaki itu. Di pandangi wajahnya yang berusaha tampil cantik. Seberapapun ia mencoba untuk tahu diri kalau ia hanya sebagai simpanan yang tak berarti, tetap tidak memungkiri kalau ia juga menginginkan Luhan. Dan apakah harus sebegini sakitnya. Ketika hanya ingin bersama dalam semalam ternyata wanita terkasih jatuh sakit.

Mungkin sakit Baekhyun berasal dari keping-keping hati yang tidak mengizinkan lelakinya memeluk wanita lain.

Mungkin ketika Luhan sedang memeluknya, Baekhyun juga merasakan apa yang Minseok rasakan. Rarasnya sangat sakit, teramat sangat sampai bernafas pun menjadi hal yang sangat sulit di lakukan. Minseok tahu betul.

Saat rasa benci Minseok pada Luhan berubah menjadi cinta. Dan sejak saat itulah ia sering merasakan betapa sulitnya bernafas.

Minseok sampai ingin menjerit saking sulitnya. Namun sadar, siapa yang akan peduli. Ia hanya akan memperkeruh air yang sudah keruh.

.

.

Luhan melakukan apa yang di lakukan Sehun waktu itu. Berdiri memandangngi Minseok yang sudah tertidur dengan selimut sepenuhnya membungkus tubuh. Rasanya melegakan, karena ia tidak perlu khawatir kalau Minseok akan kedinginan. Luhan tidak bisa tidur saking karena memikirkan hal itu.

Ia tidak bisa tidur menemani Baekhyun, tidak bisa pula bersama Minseok. Maka ia memutuskan untuk melihat Minseok, biasanya baozi mungilnya ini sangat keras kepala. Mungkin ia belum tidur karena menunggu Luhan dan masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Tapi begitu melihat kamarnya sudah gelap dan pintunya sudah terkunci berarti dia sudah tidur, Luhan memang tidak berharap ia masih bangun karena jika Minseok masih bangun, Luhan takut tidak bisa meninggalkannya dan kembali kerumah utama.

Ia hanya ingin memastikan kalau Minseok tidur dengan baik.

Pelan, tanpa ingin membuat tidur cantik Minseok terganggu, Luhan mengusap wajah bulat itu, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menutupi kecantikan Minseok.

Dikecupnya cukup lama dengan penuh cinta. Berharap kecupan Luhan membawa mimpi indah. " _Jalja nae_ Minseok." Bisik Luhan. Kemudian keluar dari lupa mengunci kembali kamar Minseok.

Sejujurnya hal semacam ini tidak pertama kalinya bagi Luhan, menyusup tengah malam ke kamar Minseok maksudnya.

Ia melakukannya jika merindukan Minseok. Ia tidak akan ragu datang meskipun itu tengah malam. Walalupun hanya berdiam sambil memandang Minseok. Memandang wajah bulat Minseok, pipi Minseok, hidung, mata, bibir dan helaian rambutnya bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum tanpa sadar. Luhan menyukai seluruh yang ada pada Minseok.

Luhan juga iri sebenarnya pada Jaehyo, lelaki yang kini membawakannya secangkir kopi saat ia menghampirinya di dapur. Jaehyo adalah orang kepercayaan Luhan. Sekaligus lelaki yang setiap hari mengawasi Minseok, menjaga, dan bertemu setiap hari. Dia lebih muda tapi lebih tinggi. Badannya tegap dan kekar.

Harus di akui Jaehyo juga tampan. Sebenarnya jika harus menjadi seorang pengawal peribadi seorang gadis kecil yang bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya, menjadi model atau masuk dalam _boy group_ Jaehyo lebih cocok.

Tapi ia selalu mengatakan ia sudah teralu tua untuk menari atau melenggok di atas _catwalk_.Tapi dengan adanya Jaehyo di sisi Minseok, Luhan lebih lega. Minseok pasti aman bersamanya.

"Nyonya Byun sakit apa?" Tanya Jaehyo. Sambil menyesap kopinya. Memecah lamunan Luhan yang mulai bercabang.

"Soojung bilang Baekhyun pingsan saat akan menemui klien." Sahut Luhan, juga menyesap kopinya. Tanpa menoleh pada Jaehyo sehingga tidak melihat alis Jaehyo yang mengerut.

Mereka duduk di dapur _pavilion_ untuk minum kopi di tengah malam. Kopi buatan Jaehyo lebih pada kopi untuk menahan kantuk ketimbang kopi bersantai karena rasanya pahit pekat seperti tidak di beri gula. Tapi Luhan tidak protes, ia juga tidak bisa bikin kopi yang sempurna seperti buatan Minseok, jika tidak kemanisan pasti ya kepahitan.

"Kau datang ke _entertainmenthari_ ini?" setelah lama terdiam akhirnya Luhan membuka suara, kali ini memandang Jaehyo, sehingga ia melihat tangan Jaehyo menggantung di udara ketika akan menyesap minumannya lagi saat Luhan bertanya dan Jaehyo berekspresi kaget.

"Luhan-ah" Jaehyo meletakan cankirnya kemudian, melipat tangan di atas meja, berdeham lalu memanggil Luhan dengan nama, tidak dengan embel-embel tuan seperti biasanya.

"Hmm."Luhan yang sedang menyesap kopi hanya menggumam, tidak merasa keberatan dengan panggilan Jaehyo. Toh mereka sedang berdua, dan posisi teman lama menguntungkan disini karena Luhan sedang tidak ingin menjadi orang yang gila kehormatan.

"Ada masalah apa di _Entertainment_?" lanjut Luhan.

"Ada-

 _Kris Wu tertangkap mata Jaehyo muncul di bandara Incheon siang kemarin. Saat itu Jaehyo sedang ada di bandara mengawasi kepergian seseorang dari jauh. Namun sesaat setelah orang yang di awasinya lepas landas, harimau ternyata muncul._

 _Jaehyo hampir berlari dan menghamppirinya namun seseorang yang bersama Jaehyo – Jiho melarangnya. Menarik lengannya dan member isyarat agar tetap di tempat. Jaehyo menurut. Mengawasi harimaunya yang lepas dari kandang dengan tenang di tempatnya. Dan juga, ia tidak mau ambil resiko tertangkap keamanan bandara karena membuat keributan._

 _Jiho kembali ke kantor setelah urusan mereka selesai, sedangkan Jaehyo. Ia memilih mengikuti mobil di depan sana setelah terpisah dengan Jiho di pintu bandara. Untung Jiho membawa mobil sendiri jadi ia tidak perlu mengantarnya ke kantor dahulu._

 _Jaehyo mengikuti sang harimau._

 _Ia mengikuti mobil yang membawa sosok jangkung berparas Kanada itu hingga ke sebuah rumah. Di kawasan Gangnam. Sebuah apartement mewah lebih pasti. Meski sudah lama namanya menghilang, Kris tidak mungkin jatuh miskin begitu saja._ Royalty _yang di terimanya lebih dari cukup untuk memiliki apartemen di kawasan Gangnam._

 _Alamat sudah di dapat._

 _Dan ia kembali ke esokan harinya sebelum pergi ke tempat kerja. Masih mengawasi dari kejauhan. Hari menjelang siang saat itu. Dan tidak menunggu beberapa lama Kris dengan pakaian serba hitam keluar dari apartementnya._

 _Ia membawa sebuket bunga krisan. Yang terlihat segar, kening Jaehyo berkerut. Tapi setelah ingat kalau hari ini adalah peringatan kematian Kim Jongdae, Jaehyo hanya mengangguk. "Kau pasti muncul setiap tahun. Bodohnya aku." Gumam Jaehyo seraya tersenyum kecil._

 _Lalu segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya saat mobil Kris melewati tempatnya._

 _Jaehyo akan segera turun setelah sampai. Tapi ketika matanya menangkap sosok Sehun di sana. Sehun berdiri sambil memperhatikan seorang anak laki-laki berkulit gelap masuk ke dalam rumah pemakaman. Jaehyo mengurungkan niatnya. Untung ia parkir agak jauh jadi anak majikannya itu tidak akan melihatnya._

 _Jaehyo belum turun. Begitu juga Kris. Apa dia menyadari ada yang mengikutinya? Tidak mungkin. Lalu kenapa tak kunjung turun juga?. Jaehyo aman di zonanya dan tetap menjaga jarak. Ia juga juga sesekali berada di depan mobil Kris karena dia tahu tempat tujuan lelaki itu._

 _Beberapa saat setelah itu. Si anak laki-laki keluar dan Jaehyo bisa melihat wajahnya. Itu Jongin – teman Sehun. Untuk apa dua anak itu datang kemari? Dan Jaehyo baru sadar. Kalau di sana juga ada mobil Baekhyun. Ada apa pula nonya besar itu ada disini? Tanda tanya besar semakin kentara di otaknya._

 _Jaehyo semakin tidak mengerti. Jongin – Sehun – Baekhyun – Kris kenapa mereka semua ada di sini? Di peringatan kematian Jongdae? Jongin – Jongdae?. Jaehyo membandingkan kemiripan nama itu. Apa mereka berhubungan dekat?_

 _Jongin – Jongdae? Dan ketika sedang mencari keterkaitan antara Jongin dan Jongdae. Satu orang lagi muncul, menghancurkan konsentrasi Jaehyo. Park Chanyeol? Kenapa ada dia pula._

" _Tuan Park."_

 _Pandangan Jaehyo berputar dengan cepat. Sehun berlari setelah masuk sebentar. Kemudian Soojung yang berteriak menyeru pada Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun yang di papah. Dengan cepat lelaki tinggi itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan membawanya pada gendongan dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil._

 _Mobil melaju pergi._

 _Di saat yang bersamaan Kris keluar dari mobil. Jaehyo seharusnya ikut keluar, tapi ketika merasa semuanya menjadi masuk akal di otaknya. Ia memilih duduk dan menunggu sambil mengotak-atik ponselnya._

 _Jaehyo seharusnya sudah tahu sehingga tidak perlu menunggu selama ini agar terbebas. Tapi sepertinya memang baru sekarang ia harus bertindak. Jongdae – Baekhyun – Chanyeol – Kris dan juga, sepertinya Soojung juga terlibat. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan di sini adalah Jongin dan Sehun. Apa yang mereka lakukan._

"Ada apa?"Luhan yang lelah menunggu, akhirnya bertanya. Membuyarkan lamunan Jaehyo.

"Apa kau mengikutiku? Mengawasi maksudnya?"Jaehyo malah balas ekspresi serius merujuk pada takut. "Aku hanya bertanya. Mungkin kau merindukan kursi CEO jadi kau datang kesana." Jawab Luhan, sedikit tersenyum.

 _Jaehyo piker semuanya sudah jelas, ternyata tidak sepenuhnya. Masih samar. Terlebih ketika Kris menuju tempat kerjanya yang lama. Kenapa setelah dari pemakaman Kris malah mendatangi_ entertainment agency _.Tempat itu tempat Jaehyo bekerja sebelum menjadi pengawal pribadi Minseok. Sedikit banyak ia tahu tentang tempat itu. Seingatnya Kris bukan salah satu bagian dari sana._

 _Ia ingin masuk ke dalam untuk memastikan, tapi tidak bisa. Apa yang akan di pikirkan orang disana._

 _Si penjual manusia._

 _Ahn Jaehyo si kejam._

 _Si KR yang gila._

 _Si pembunuh._

 _Jaehyo menarik tuas gas ketika matanya berkunang dan serpihan kejadian melintasi di mata dan otak. Segera melesat meninggalkan tempat itu ketika suara makian yang pernah di dengarnya menggiang di telinganya dengan sangat keras dan menyakitkan._

"Sepertinya tidak mungkin. Kursi CEO bukan lagi impianku." Ucap Jaehyo tanpa sadar. Segurat kesedihan muncul di mata tajam itu dan ia segera menghela nafas. Meneguk lagi tetes terakhir di cangkirnya.

.

.

Salahkah jika Luhan khawatir pada isterinya sendiri? Ketika ia mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun dan mengesampingkan Minseok, seharusnya perasaan Luhan sedikit dihargai. Bukannya malah dicela dan di tuduh hal yang tidak benar.

Luhan punya dua isteri yang harus di perhatikan. Itu yang ada dalam pikiran Luhan. Meski pada kenyataannya Minseok lebih banyak terabaikan. Hanya sekali dalam seminggu waktu wajib Luhan bersama Minseok. Dan hal itu seharusnya hari ini.

Tapi lagi-lagi harus terkendala karena sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan terjadi. Bakhyun sakit, dan Luhan tidak mungkin membiarkan wanita yang sakit begitu saja sementara ia memeluk wanita lain dengan nyaman semalaman.

Maka ia memutuskan menjaga Baekhyun. Mengatakan pada orang _pavilion_ agar menyuruh Minseok lekas tidur dan tidak usah menunggunya. Dan sepertinya si mungil mencoba memahami keadaan Luhan. Karena beberapa saat setelah itu salah satu dari mereka melapor kalau kamar Minseok sudah padam lampunya dan Minseok sudah mengunci pintu.

Iya. Memang jika Minseok tidur pasti akan mematikan lampu dan mengunci pintu, dan saat itulah Luhan malah menjadi resah. Minseok pasti belum tidur, anak itu keras kepala tapi Luhan tidak bisa pergi begitu saja karena sepertinya Baekhyun belum terlalu lelap.

Ia menunggu sampai benar-benar ter lelap karena setelah itu Luhan akan memastikan sendiri kalau Minseok benar-benar melakukan apa yang Luhan suruh.

Luhan sama sekali tidak berharap Minseok masih bangun ketika ia mengunjunginnya dan ternyata keresahannya tak beralasan karena nyatanya Minseok sudah terlelap.

Hanya sekedar memastikan. Itu saja yang Luhan lakukan ketika ia meninggalkan Baekhyun sejenak. Tapi begitu ia tiba lagi di kamarnya dan berniat untuk langsung tidur, ternyata Baekhyun tidak lagi di tempat yang sama dan malah berkutat dengan komputernya.

Ada pekerjaan penting. Itu yang dia katakan sampai Luhan berfikir pekerjaan macam apa sampai membuat Baekhyun mengabaikan kesehatannya yang sedang tidak baik. Dan juga, apa tidak ada waktu besok. Baekhyun terlalu gila pekerjaan.

Maka dengan sedikit memaksa ia menarik Baekhyun keluar dari ruang kerjanya, yang menjadi awal pertengkaran mereka. Keduanya sama-sama merasa benar, dan jika Luhan tidak mau bersikap dewasa dan mengalah, mungkin sampai pagi mereka masih dalam mode pertengkaran yang tidak mungkin ada habisnya.

Luhan memilih mengalah dan menyudahi pertengkarannya, meski begitu bukan berarti amarah Luhan mereda begitu saja. Buktinya dengan tangan masih terkepal, ia membawa tubuhnya ke kamar Minseok.

Tidur mungkin akan meredakan pikirannya. Pikirnya. Tapi begitu ia membuka pintu kamar Minseok dan mendapati lampu baru saja dinyalakan Luhan terkesiap. Matanya yang tengah berkilat bertemu dengan mata Minseok yang menatapnya bingung.

Minseok sedang duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan memegang mainan kotak bernama rubik. Ia mengerjap dua kali sebelum akhirnya turun. Tanpa mengatakan apapun Minseok menuntun Luhan untuk naik keatas tempat tidur.

"Tuan Lu." Minseok hampir tidak percaya ketika ruangan menjadi terang, di ambang pintu terlihat Luhan sedang berdiri. Minseok terbangun karena merasa tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Ia tertidur karena lelah menangis makanya di tengah malam ia terbangun. Ada kotak warna-warni yang acak-acakan, rubik – milik Luhan yang tergeletak di nakas. Warnanya menyala dan Minseok berniat mencoba menyelesaikannya. Namun ketika ia tahu kalau tak akan berhasil dalam kegelapan, ia memutuskan menyalakan lampu.

Dan siapa sangka, masternya datang. Untuk sejenak ia masih bertanya-tanya. Bukankah Jaehyo mengatakan kalau Luhan tak akan datang? Lalu kenapa lelaki itu ada di sana. Di ambang pintu kamarnya? Entahlah. Minseok tidak mau ambil pusing, dan tidak memungkiri kalau dia senang. Karena itulah ia turun dari tempat tidur dan menghampiri Luhan. Menuntunnya ke tempat tidur.

Luhan tidak seperti biasannya yang akan mengatakan sesuatu dan rahangnya mengeras, apa yang terjadi? Ia bertanya dalam hatinya. Tapi tidak berniat menyuarakan sesuatu. Ketika Luhan duduk sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang, Minseok melakukan hal yang sama namun ia memilih dada Luhan sebagai sandarannya.

Menarik selimut sebatas dada dan meraih kembali kubus rubik yang tadi di letakan di samping bantal. Jika dugaannya benar, pasti Luhan sedang dalam emosi yang tidak baik, maka yang harus di lakukan Minseok adalah diam, membiarkannya tenang untuk meredakan kemarahannya.

Dan fokus pada apa yang ada di tangannya. Sebenarnya si mungil tidak tahu bagaimana memainkan rubik di tangannya, ia hanya sok bisa karena pernah berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan bantuan Luhan, namun untuk saat ini karena tidak mau mengganggu Luhan ia memilih fokus pada benda itu. Ia sedari tadi hanya memutar-mutar benda itu dengan tanpa menemukan hasil. Sampai suara Luhan terdengar di kesunyian.

"Tidurlah Minseok, ini sudah larut." Minseok mendongak mendengar suara serak Luhan. "Tapi tuan juga belum tidur." Cicitnya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu tidur sebentar lagi, jadi lekaslah berbaring." Perintah Luhan, tanpa memandang Minseok dan sibuk memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening. "Tuan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada, tidurlah."

"Aku akan tidur tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan ini. Kau bisa membantuku sebentar lalu kita akan segera tidur."

.

.

To Be Continue…

Terima Kasih yang udah review, aku ngrasa jadi di dukung. Dan di chapterbaru ini mohon review nya lagi ya.

Happy New Year.


	6. Chapter 6

LuMin/XiuHan

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis review sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur.

.

Malam selepas obrolannya dengan Luhan, Jaehyo mendapat panggilan dari seseorang yang menerima ajakan pertemuannya yang bahkan hampir di lupakan lelaki itu karena baru di jawab ketika hampir tengah malam. Makanya ia tidak tahu kalau Luhan kembali ke _pavilion_ dan pergi lagi dengan perasaan yang tidak baik, akibat pertengkaran yang terjadi antara dia dan Baekhyun tapi dengan bodohnya di lampyaskan pada Minseok.

Namun, disamping ketidak tahuannya akan apa yang terjadi pada Minseok dan Luhan, Jaehyo menemukan fakta baru.

Semalam, ketika meluncur dari kediaman Lu untuk menuju tempat yang di janjikannya dengan seseorang, dari arah yang sama dengannya, meluncur mobil hitam metalika. Mobil itu adalah kendaraan pribadi milik sekertaris Baekhyun – Jung Soojung.

Keningnya berkerut. Apa yang dilakukan gadis itu malam-malam begini dan dari arah kediaman Lu. Untuk urusan pekerjaan? Tidak mungkin karena Luhan mengatakan Baekhyun sedang sakit. Belum sampai rasa penasarannya terbayar, dari arah berlawanan ketika Jaehyo akan berbelok menuju tujuan. Mata tajam pria bermarga Ahn itu menyipit.

Kris Wu.

Jelas sekali yang mengendarai mobil yang berbelok ke arah kiri adalah Kris, (tadi Soojung mengambil arah kiri semetara Jaehyo kanan). Tidak mungkin suatu kebetulan, terlebih Jaehyo pernah mendapati Soojung bersama Baekhyun di hari peringatan kematian Jongdae dan di saat yang bersamaan Kris juga ada. Meski ia tidak memunculkan batang hidungnya tapi Jaehyo yakin ada benang merah yang masih kusut dan harus di luruskan.

Melupakan sebentar janjinya, Jaehyo memutar arah, memakai sabuk pengaman yang tadi belum sempat di pakai dan menarik tuas gas, mengejar jarak yang sudah lumayan jauh. Tapi tidak sulit bagi Jaehyo karena hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit jaraknya tercapai. Dua mobil itu melaju bertututan dan Jaehyo mengambil jarak yang lumayan agar tidak di curigai.

Beberapa saat kemudian dua mobil itu berhenti, Jaehyo menaikan alisnya, meski lumayan jauh tapi dari zonanya, Jaehyo bisa melihat plang besar dengan lampu menyala dan menampilkan beberapa orang remaja yang saling merangkul dengan pakaian yang mirip. _Boy group_.

Dae PCY Music.

Studio musik milik Park Chanyeol. Didorong rasa penasaran, Jaehyo memajukan mobilnya sedikit-sedikit. Dae PCY Music terletak di daerah yang sangat strategis jika ingin menyembunyikan artis dari para fans atau sasaeng. Terpencil tapi di jaga dengan ketat.

Membuat Jaehyo ragu ketika akan memajukan sedikit lagi mobilnya. Tapi dia tidak merasa masalah karena di tempatnya sekarang ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Jelas ketika sosok tinggi itu keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Beberapa menit kemudian dari mobil milik Soojung, sosok lain juga keluar.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, wanita itu keluar ketika Soojung membuka pintu belakang dan langsung memasuki gedung milik Chanyeol yang sudah sepi. Orang-orang yang bekerja maupun para artis telah pergi. Mereka di beri libur sehari dan tidak boleh mendekati area Dae PCY untuk sehari. Meski begitu Baekhyun tidak bisa datang ketika siang mengingat jika ia salah langkah semua brantakan. Maka malam hampir larut adalah pilihan yang tepat.

.

.

Ponsel Jaehyo berdering, membuyarkan konsentrasinya. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengambil benda kotak itu dari saku dan menggeser tanda warna hijau.

"Ya _! Kunyuk, dimana kau_." Reflek Jaehyo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga ketika teriakan nyaring di sebrang membuat telingannya berdenging. Ia menyembur sebelum Jaehyo mengatakan halo, bahkan lelaki itu belum benar-benar menempelkan ponsel ke telingannya.

" _Kau bilang sedang dalam perjalanan, Ahn Jaehyo aku sedang tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu jika kau ingin bermain-main_."

" _Hyung_ , apa Baekhyun adalah orang yang kau sebut _Ace_?" Jaehyo menemukan ujung benang kusutnya. Meski belum berkeyakinan penuh tapi itu adalah sedikit harapan. Usahanya akan ia mulai dari sekarang setelah dengan bodohnya berdiam diri untuk waktu yang lama.

" _Apa maksudmu_?"

"Aku sudah menemukan Kris Wu." Jaehyo tidak perlu menjelaskan lebih karena ia yakin, orang di sebrang sana pasti tahu maksudnya karena dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Jaehyo ingin melangkah untuk membersihkan namanya. Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah menemukan Kris Wu.

Dan langkah pertama ternyata seperti keberuntungan. Yang datang begitu saja tanpa harus susah-susah. Jika Jaehyo ingat keterkaitan antara Jongde dan Kris, mungkin sudah sejak lama ia sudah menemukan Kris.

" _Kalau kau mengira menemukan Kris adalah sama dengan menemukan_ Ace _, kau salah._ Ace _sudah kau temukan bahkan sebelum Kris menghilang.-_ penjelasan awal sama sekali tidak di mengerti oleh Jaehyo, tapi dari kalimat itu ia mampu menyimpulkan kalau kartu as yang sesungguhnya bukanlah Kris Wu. "Jadi bukan Kris?"

" _Kris adalah jalan, maka dari itu aku mengatakan pedamu kalau kau harus mencari Kris agar bisa melepaskan diri. Kau sudah punya kunci tapi tidak tahu jalan. Itu sama saja Jaehyo."_ Jaehyo menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sudah mengarah ke luar kota. (Tadi sewaktu tahu siapa yang memanggilnya ia langsung cepat berbalik agar pembicaraannya lebih aman dan leluasa). Kemudian di tangannya tidak terkendali sehingga hanya membawanya lurus terus. "Kau mempermainkanku" ia menggeram, marah karena seakan fakta yang dimiliki orang disana hanya ia putar-putar dan berbelit-belit.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan kalau aku sebenarnya memegang kunci itu. _Hyung_ aku sudah lelah bersembunyi."

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Justru kalau aku katakan sejak awal, bukan Kris yang akan di cari oleh Baekhyun tapi kau."

" _Wae_? _Wae na-ya_?"

" _Karena kau pemegang kunci utama itu Ahn Jaehyo. Baekhyun adalah orang yang akan melakukan segala hal untuk keinginannya. Tujuan saat ini adalah mencari_ Ace _, kalau dia dapatkan_ Ace _, bukan hanya hidupmu saja yang berakhir, tapi juga Kerajaan Lu_."

Ia menghela nafas berlebihan, dia harus berfikir tenang, jika apa yang didengarnya sekarang adalah kebohongan, setidaknya jalan utama dan ujung benang sudah Jaehyo ketahui, tapi jika semua adalah kebenaran maka ia harus tahu, siapa _Ace_ yang ada di tangannya.

"Lalu, siapa _Ace_ itu _hyung_?"

.

.

"Tuan muda"

Yang di panggil hanya mengangkat kepala dengan malas, bukan panggilan nama tapi seakan tuan muda adalah nama kedua bagi Sehun karena semua orang memanggilnya demikian, wajahnya kusut dan tidak bersemangat. Seakan sedang memkil bebean berat di pundaknya padahal ia yakin, di tas sekolah Sehun hanya ada _i-pad_ kesayangannya yang di gunakan hanya untuk bermain _game._

"Aap yang kau lakukan disini?" Sehun bertanya, ia sudah menegakan tubuhnya dan kembali memasang tampang _poker_. Dia – Jaehyo, tersenyum simpul, kemudian duduk di samping Sehun dan memberikan gelas plastik berisi minuman dingin kesukaan sang majikan.

"Seharusnya hamba yang bertanya, mengapa _seja jeoha_ duduk dengan wajah masam di tempat seperti ini." Sehun mendengus mendengar perkataan tersebut. "Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda. Jadi pergilah."

"Memangnya anda pernah?" ia membalikan pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi membuat Sehun mendengus. Tapi mengundang tawa lelaki yang seumuran dengan ayahnya.

Jaehyo sudah mengikuti Sehun sejak anak itu keluar gerbang sekolah. Awalnya heran, kenapa dia malah mengikuti kerumunan anak-anak yang menghambur menuju halte dan tidak menunggu di jemput, kalau saja dia tidak ingat kalau Sehun sedang dalam emosi yang tidak baik.

Hari sudah berganti sejak pertengkaran Luhan dan Baekhyun. Tapi keadaan masih sama. semua orang masih perang dingin. Dia tidak tahu sebenarnya, tentang apa yang terjadi. Tapi beberapa kali ia memergoki Sehun ingin masuk ke area _pavilion_ namun tidak jadi. Kemarin ketika ia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang hendak keluar dari rumah, wajahnya sudah tidak bersahabat dan kembali ketika larut malam. Entah dari mana.

Dan hari ini, di pagi buta Sehun sudah pergi dari rumah dengan seragam lengkap meski Jaehyo yakin kalau Sehun tidak masuk kelas. Makanya ia memutuskan menjemput Sehun, meski dia harus menunggu sekitar dua jam untuk melihat bocah itu duduk diam di halte padahal semua orang sudah pergi.

Sehun yang duduk bersama Jaehyo adalah Sehun yang berbeda, Sehun kecil saat masih berusia lima tahunan adalah Sehun yang sangat aktif dan suka sekali tertawa sambil menepuk tangannya. Sehun yang sangat suka berbicara dan meneriaki semua orang kalau apa yang dimintanya salah di bawakan. Juga orang yang sangat cengeng dan _sensitive_.

Sehun yang sekarang? Batu es, _snowman_ , atau apapun itu yang mengungkapkan seseorang bersifat dingin. Sehun yang suka tertawa hilang, berubah menjadi Sehun yang suka pendiam. Sehun yang suka berteriak berubah menjadi Sehun yang suka menatap penuh intmidasi, dan Sehun yang suka menangis dan _sensitive_ sudah tidak ada lagi.

Semua hilang, menjadi lelaki dewasa yang sudah tidak suka menangis lagi apalagi _sensitive,_ seharusnya menjadi hal baik kan? iya. Seharusnya iya. Tapi tidak untuk Sehun. Sehun berhenti menangis sejak menjadi anak Luhan dan Baekhyun. Itu terjadi ketika sehun masih kecil bahkan bisa dikatakan masih bayi.

Sehun menangis. Waktu itu. waktu dimana Minseok pertama kali mengenyahkan panggilan Sehun _nie_ padanya dan berganti menjadi tuan muda. Saat itu Sehun menangis sampai ia jatuh sakit. Dan sejak saat itu Sehun tidak pernah menangis lagi.

Jaehyo tahu kesakitan macam apa yang dirasakan anak itu. diantara semua orang yang tersakiti, Sehun adalah yang paling terluka bahkan mungkin hancur. Sehun memiliki ibu kandung yang tidak bisa ia sebut ibu di depan umum. Dia memiliki ibu yang bahkan tidak bisa memanggil namanya sendiri.

Sehun punya ayah yang seharusnya menjadi idola karena dia seorang laki-laki, tapi justru ayahnya lah yang menyebabkan ia menjadi anak yang tidak punya ibu. Selain itu Sehun juga kesepian. Dia tidak punya teman selayaknya remaja lain. Sehun seakan memiliki benteng yang sangat kokoh sehingga orang sulit mendekatinya.

Memiliki kedudukan yang membuatnya seperti seseorang yang mampu menggenggam dunia, karena itulah dia di juluki _Ice Prince_ ,

Jaehyo menghela nafas. Mengusap wajahnya lalu menyenderkan punggung di dinding kaca di belakangnya. Ia merasakan hal aneh, meski duduk bersama Sehun di tempat semacam halte juga merupakan suatu keanehan. Tapi ini lain. Seperti ada yang memperhatikan, dan benar saja. Saat ia menoleh pada sisi kanan, ia mendapati mobil mungil terparkir lumayan jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia sempat melihat orang yang duduk di balik kemudi sebelum dia menyembunyikan wajahnya ketika Jaehyo menoleh.

Dia seorang gadis. Jaehyo yakin sekali, dan kalau tidak salah. Gadis itu agalah anak perempuan yang sama yang ia lihat di sekolah Sehun. Tadi sekolah sedang riuh mungkin waktu istirahat. Dia berdiri lumayan jauh dari Sehun yang memandang serupa papan pengumuman. Jaehyo tidak menaruh curiga saat itu tapi meihatnya kini memandang dari jauh seperti penguntit, kecurigaan timbul.

"Ini sudah sore, mari pulang. Semua orang akan khawatir padamu." Jaehyo berdeham dulu sebelum bangkit dan menarik lengan Sehun yang masih enggan untuk menggerakan badannya.

" _Nugu_?" tanpa diduga, Sehun malah menghempaskan tangannya dan bertanya dengan nada remeh, juga sarkas.

" _Mwo_? _"_

"Siapa yang akan khawatir. Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja. Aku pun tidak mengundangmu kan." masih menggunakan nada yang sama. Jaehyo lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas, kemudian memandang pada mobil yang tadi ia lihat. Benar, dia memperhatikan mereka, karena sekarang mobil itu sedikit menjauh segingga hanya kepala badannya saja yang terlihat.

.

.

Minseok membungkuk dengan dalam ketika matanya menangkap Luhan sedang duduk dan memperhatikannya di sofa yang ada di sebelah kanan pintu masuk rumah utama, sebuah ruangan yang semacam rumah kaca kecil karena terdapat berbagai tanaman disana. Dia sedang duduk, mengenakan kacamata baca dan memegang beberapa berkas. Sedang bekerja.

Setelah membungkuk dalam, lalu ia menarik dan melanjutkan langkah, ia datang bukan untuk Luhan maupun Sehun. Mseki ketika melewati tangga yang menuju kamar Sehun ia sempat berhenti sejenak, namun ia datang untuk Byun Baekhyun.

Wanita yang kaetika ia memasuki pintu ruangan dimana terdapat rak buku di ding-ding sebelah kiri dan dekat pintu, sedang berdiri memandang keluar jendela. Yeah. Malam ini ia di panggil masuk kerumah utama. Memang yang selalu memanggilnya masuk adalah Baekhyun, tidak Luhan maupun Sehun karena dua orang itu lebih suka datang langsung ke _pavilion._

"Nyonya Lu." Minseok memanggil, memberanikan diri bersuara meski ketika dia masuk orang yang mengantarnya sudah memberitahu Baekhyun kalau dia telah sampai. Namun saat mereka sudah berdua, Baekhyun seakan tidak menyadari kehadirannya, maka dari itu ia menyapa. Sepertinya Baekhyun melamun, karena begitu ia menyuara, dapat Minseok lihat kalau kedua bahu Baekhyun tersentak, kemudian ia berdeham dan berbalik duduk di kursi kebesarannya.

.

.

Luhan mendekati pilar yang terdapat tangga melingkar di depan ruang kerja Baekhyun, sesaat setelah Minseok tenggelam di daun pintu. Entah untuk apa malam ini dia di panggil memasuki rumah utama. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apapun padanya seperti biasa, mungkin karena masih perang dingin.

Ia tidak bermaksud menguping atau semacamnya, makanya ia menaiki empat anak tangga sehingga bisa bersandar pada pilar dan sedikit menyembunyikan diri. Ia menunggu Minseok lebih tepatnya. Ia mungkin bermasalah dengan Baekhyun, tapi tidak boleh bermasalah dengan Minseok, biar bagaimanapun Minseok memang tidak salah, ia yang sedang emosi sehingga tidak bisa mengontrol kemarahan.

Lagipula, kalau bukan Luhan yang memperbaiki dan memulai dengan Minseok, maka selamanya hanya akan saling memandang dari jauh tanpa ada yang mencoba mendekat. Minseok adalah selayaknya anak kecil. Kedewasaannya terbentuk karena dia sudah memiliki seorang anak, bisa di katakan kedewasaan Minseok terbentuk karena sebuah tuntutan, bukan di bangun sebagaimana mestinya seorang tumbuh dewasa.

.

.

Baekhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas yang terdapat berbagai warna menghiasniya. Itu dari sekolah Sehun karena nama lembaga pendidikan dimana Sehun terdaftar sebagai pelajar tertera di sana. Itu adalah brosur sebuah acara.

Terdapat gambar serupa siluet hitam dan putih sebagai latar belakang, dan dari gambar dan judul yang tertera disana, Minseok tahu kalau tema acaranya adalah keluarga. Sesuai dengan judulnya, ' _Family_ _Gathering'_.

"Aku sibuk." Kata Baekhyun ketika Minseok sedang menyelami selebaran yang ada di tangannya, juga apa maksud ia memberikannya pada Minseok, lalu apa katanya tadi? Apa Baekhyun mengatakan kalau ia sibuk? Apa dia mencoba mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan datang? Apa Baekhyun akan menyuruhnya yang datang? Benarkah…

"Untuk menyiapkan kebutuhan Sehun, maka siapkan semuanya. Kebutuhan untuk tiga hari."

Benar. Harapan Minseok benar-benar terlalu tinggi. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau apa yang ada di pikirannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Keluar dari rumah saja Minseok tidak boleh, apa lagi datang ke acara yang di adakan di sekolah Sehun. Mustahil.

"Baik nyonya." Jawab Minseok.

.

.

 _Pangeran yang akan menggantikan raja tidak boleh lemah. Kau satu-satunya yang akan menggantikan Luhan, kalau kau seperti ini. Ibu suri yang akan datang bukanlah Minseok._

Apa maksudnya? Sehun tidak mengerti maksud dan arah perkataan Jaehyo tadi siang. Dia tidak suka bermain teka-teki apa lagi jika teka-teki itu mengungkit hal yang membuat darahnya naik. Pangeran. Sehun benci sekali di sebut pangeran. Ia merasa kalau dia memang pangeran dia itu bahagia dengan kedua orang tuanya yang memang seorang raja dan ratu, bukannya anak yang lahir dari seorang…

"Tuan muda."

Lamunan Sehun pecah ketika suara lembut menyapa pendengarannya tepat saat Sehun tiba di anak tangga terakhir.

Simpanan.

Ia akan kedapur untuk mengambil minum, tapi siapa sangka kalau ia malah bertemu Minseok (yang sedari tadi sedang ada dalam pikirannya), di sana, di rumah utama dan dari arah dalam. " _Eomma_ " beberapa saat keduanya terdiam, sampai Sehun berbalik seraya menarik Minseok menuju lantai dua. Saking kagetnya wanita itu bahkan tidak bisa protes, tapi jelas sekali keterkejutannya.

Ia sadar dan tahu kemana tujuan anaknya itu, ke kamarnya. Maka ketika tepat di depan pintu besar bergambar naga khas China, Minseok menyentak, berhenti sehingga membuat Sehun juga berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya. "Ayo masuk. Ini kamarku." Sehun siap meraih kembali tangan Minseok kalau saja wanita yang lebih pendek darinya itu tidak menggeleng, sebagai isyarat kalau dia tidak mau.

Minseok tahu kalau itu kamar Sehun, karena gambar naga besar di bagian atas. Naga adalah simbol kekuasaan. Jaman dahulu, ketika Korea masih dalam bentuk kerajaan, di kamar seorang raja terdapat gambar naga yang terlihat gagah, sebagai tanda kalau dia adalah pemimpin sekaligus penguasa.

Tapi tidak demikian untuk permaisurinya. Karena kepercayaan mengatakan kalau di kamar ratu tidak boleh ada gambar naga karena ada raja yang merupakan pemegang kekuasaan. Dan juga karena suatu saat ratu akan melahirkan putera mahkota, maka dari itu yang ada gambar naga adalah kamar sang penguasa dan keturunan yang akan mewarisinya.

Juga karena Luhan adalah orang China maka Luhan mengukir naga khas China untuk kamar Sehun. Sedangkan naga yang terukir di pintu kamar Luhan adalah naga Korea. Jika di kamar Luhan adalah naga merah, maka di kamar Sehun adalah naga biru. Menandakan kalau Sehun masih seorang putera mahkota.

"Aku tidak bisa."

" _Wae_?"

"Karena-

"Karena ini kamarku?" potongnya cepat, wajah Sehun yang tadi sempat senang karena bisa bertemu Minseok di rumah utama, kini berubah menjadi merengut, sedikit kesal juga. dan semakin kesal ketika Minseok mengangguk. Sehun mendengus, lalu membuang muka ke sebelah kanan, siapa sangaka kalau dengan begitu ia malah melihat Luhan, lelaki itu bersembunyi di balik pilar.

Pilar dengan tangga melingkar yang ada di depan ruang kerja Baekhyun adalah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua, selain tangga utama, tangga itu juga dapat megantarkan menuju kamar Sehun, ruangan lain yang ada di sekitar kamar Sehun lebih tepatnya.

Ada dua ruangan di lantau dua. Yang satu kamar Sehun dan yang satunya lagi adalah, katakana saja itu tempat bermain, karena di dalam sana terdapat berbagai macam mainan yang sama seperti yang ada di _game center_. "Karena ini kamarku, bukan kamar Luhan? Jadi kau tidak mau masuk? Kenapa, kenapa Luhan sepertinya begitu penting untukmu?" Sehun kembali mendengus.

Ia tidak habis pikir. "Kau juga penting untukku." Kata Minseok, ia mencoba untuk agar Sehun tidak semakin marah, ia bahkan sampai maju selangkah, namun usahanya sepertinya terlambat, ketika ia maju selangkah, Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun ia bergerak mundur. Sehingga tangannya yang hendak meraih lengan Sehun jadi menggantung di udara.

"Kalau aku penting, kau tidak akan menolak untuk masuk. Aku hanya memintamu masuk. Kenapa kau tidak mau? Kenapa?"

.

.

"Karena kamar Sehun adalah salah satu pintu yang tidak bisa dimasuki Minseok. Setelah gerbang rumah utama, kamar Sehun adalah pintu kedua yang tidak bisa sembarangan di buka." Luhan tersenyum sarkas lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah aturan, aturan yang di ucapakan olehnya dulu.

" _Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Minseok menangis, saking putus asa karena keinginannya keluar tidak bisa. Ia sudah mengumpat, menyumpah, bahkan mengutuk lelaki yang ia kenal sebagai Luhan dengan kalimat yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia katakan dan dihindari karena takut jika orang tuanya mendengar pasti akan dimarahi karena perkataan kasar tersebut._

 _Minseok terlalu marah. Beberapa kali ia mencoba keluar namun selalu gagal. Dan kali ini sepertinya kesabaran Luhan sudah habis._

 _Mata lelaki itu menyalang menatapnya. Mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat sampai ia yakin pasti setelah ini akan membekas, mengingat kalau kulitnya yang sangat putih. "Jangan kira karena kau sedang mengandung anak ku lalu aku akan baik padamu." Dia mendengus, tidak peduli pada tangisan Minseok._

" _Aku menghamilimu bukan karena cinta, aku hanya butuh anak ini. Karena dia maka aku mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal di sini." Minseok membuang pandangan saat wajah Luhan merendah, jujur ia takut, ia tidak pernah mendengar orang berkata dengan nada seperti itu._

" _Ini adalah kamar yang akan di tempati naga biru di masa depan. Puas-puaslah di sini karena saat kau terlepas dari putera mahkota, pintu ini akan menjadi pintu kedua yang tidak boleh kau buka. Setelah pintu pagar rumah utama, kenapa? Karena kau akan tersembunyi jauh dari sini segera dan akan sendirian sampai kau mati. Maka perbaiki sikapmu, jika sekarang kau bertindak bodoh, maka di masa depan kau akan menyesal."_

.

.

" _Aturan? Kau yang telah mengambil hidupku. Hidupku bahagia selama ini. Apa salahku sehingga ini kau lakukan padaku"_

 _Ketika Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dan akan pergi Minseok yang masih membuang muka kembali berteriak. Sejak kemarin malam ia belum memasukan apapun kedalam mulutnya karena bertubi-tubi merasakan sakit yang amat dalam di hatinya._

 _Ia menolak apapun yang coba ia masukan mlalui mulut karena ia berfikir ia harus bertenaga agar bisa melawan Luhan. Tapi tangannya kaku, air mata reflek mengalir setiap tangannya terulur ingin mengambil sesuatu di nampan yang tersedia di nakas._

" _Kau brengsek, kau bajin*an yang menodai hidupku. Kau manusia paling rendah, bahkan lebih rendah dari binatang." Sepertinya kalimat Minseok yang penuh api itu menyentil hati Luhan, terbukti dari ia kembali berbalik dan mencengkram rahang Minseok. Gadis itu merintih, air mata semakin deras tapi tubuh lemahnya tidak mampu mengimbangi kekuatan Luhan yang bertubuh besar._

" _Aku memang seperti apa yang kau katakan. Aku rendah, seperti binatang." Minseok tidak memandang wajah Luhan, tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menetes di tangannya, apakah Luhan menangis? Untuk apa? Kenapa setitik-dua titik ada air yang jatuh, apakah…_

"Tuan Lu" Minseok mendongak pada seorang lelaki yang menggenggam tangannya . "Anda menangis?" tangan Minseok terulur menghapus jejak air mata yang tertinggal di bulu mata panjang Luhan. Namun belum sampai tangan Minseok menyentuh permukaan wajah itu, tangannya di tangkap oleh tangan lain yang bebas.

Sedetik berikutnya punggung tangan Minseok di darati sebuah kecupan. "Aku menangis, karena kau sangat jahat." Aku Luhan, lalu menarik tubuh mungilnya sehingga tubuh keduanya saling menempel. Minseok gugup, takut di lihat orang karena malu, tapi begitu tengok kanan dan kiri tidak mendapati siapapun, ia mendesah lega, tanpa sadar menyenderkan keningnya yang lebar di dada Luhan.

Hanya beberapa detik, karena cepat sadar, _hey_ dimana semua orang? Seingatnya tadi ada para penjaga yang berdiri di sepanjang jalanan mungil menuju _pavilion_ dan juga, bukankah tadi ada dua pengawal yang mengantarnya? Kemana semua orang.

Minseok mendongak lagi, mendapati Luhan sedang nyengir kuda, sambil masih memeluk Minseok. "Kau berkunjung ke rumah, tapi tidak menyapaku, apa hanya Baekhyun yang kau rindukan?" tanyanya.

 _Kau bahkan menghabiskan sepertiga malam dengan simpananmu kau bilang menjagaku? Huh, jangan bercanda tuan._

" _Kubilang tidur Minseok! Kau tidak dengar? Aku sedang lelah dan malas melakukan apapun. Aku seharian bekerja dan butuh istirahat."_

 _Luhan sedang mencoba menghapuskan kalimat jahat Baekhyun yang meggores hatinya, dia bisa tahan dengan kalimat apapun asal itu tidak menyinggung keberadaan Minseok. Tapi mala mini berbeda, Luhan langsung terpancing emosi ketika Baekhyun menyebut Minseok dengan sangat kasar._

 _Maka ketika ia membentak Minseok sebenarnya ia dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan setengah terluka, tapi perkataan itu tidak bisa di tarik, ia terlanjur membentak, dan Minseok sudah mematung di tempat dengan tatapan yang kosong._

 _Sumpah demi apapun, Luhan tidak bermaksud membentak Minseok. Kalimat barusan mengalir begitu saja. Dan sekarang setelah terucap, ia menyesal, tapi terlalu kelu lidahnya untuk minta maaf. Ia malah dengan bodoh pergi begitu saja dengan mata yang memanas, memerah nyaris menangis._

"Maafkan aku." Luhan menyerah, akhirnya kalimat yang sedari kemarin ingin di ucapkan akhirnya terlontar. Ketika Minseok hanya diam dalam pelukannya tanpa membalas apa yang ia lakukan dan menjawab apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu kemarin." Luhan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan berbuat kesalahan, kemarin ia pergi dari kamar Minseok begitu saja setelah melakukan kesalahan pada Minseok, namun sekarang tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh lari lagi.

"Kau sibuk." Kata Minseok akhirnya. Tapi kali ini dibarengi dengan membalas pelukan Luhan, membuat Luhan, langsung memandang Minseok.

Setelah itu diam lagi, membisu lagi dan hening lagi. Luhan sendiri bingung harus memulai dari mana lagi, Minseok cenderung menerima apa yang ia ucapkan dan mengakhirinya dengan mengalah, apakah tidak ada yang ingin ia sampaikan. Atau dia sebenarnya trauma?.

.

.

 _Seberharga apapun aku, Luhan lebih berharga dari apapun._ Kata hati Sehun saat melihat kedua orang tuanya berpelukan di jalan setapak dari jendela kamarnya.

 _Luhan keluar begitu saja setelah membentak Minseok dengan keras sampai membangunkan para penghuni rumah di tengah malam. Itu yang hinggap di telinga Sehun ketika menunggu hampir dua setengah jam di depan kamar Minseok._

Jadi semalaman Luhan pergi? Mobilnya tidak ada di garasi _. Pertanyaan terus bergulir di kepala Sehun. Jadi semalam Luhan dan Minseok bertengkar. Tapi kenapa Minseok tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Kenapa berimbas pada Sehun?_

Kenapa? Kenapa mereka yang bertengkar tapi Sehun yang di jauhi? Kenapa?. "Eomma, Sehun _nie-a" tetap tidak ada jawaban._

" _Tuan muda-_

" _Luhan lagi? Kenapa lelaki itu lagi. Eomma bertengkar dengan Luhan? Tapi aku-_

 _Siapa sangka batu es itu akan menangis, jelas sekali meski Sehun tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya. Tapi suaranya yang berubah parau dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, menandakan kalau Sehun terluka, sehingga air mata itu tak terhindarkan kemudian jatuh._

" _Tuan muda, mungkin nona Kim-_

" _Terluka? Huh, dia terluka lalu aku? kalau dia terluka kenapa tidak pergi saja. Kenapa terus saja di sini padahal dia terluka setiap harinya." Sehun kembali memotong perkataan bibi kepala pelayan, ia jelas menangis, tapi kali ini tidak lagi di tahan, ia melepaskan semua yang ingin di katakn dengan lantang, sehingga semua orang yakin kalau Minseok pasti mendengarnya._

" _Kalau mereka tidak mengharapkan aku, kenapa membiarkan aku dilahirkan."_

Tirai di sibak begitu saja, ketika air mata Sehun turun lagi akibat kejadian tadi dan mengingat kembali yang terjadi kemarin, di saat yang sama pemandangan dimana dua kepala saling mendekat untuk mengeliminasi saat itulah Sehun tertarik lagi ke dunia nyata. Dia kaget, tentu saja. Sehun adalah remaja tujuhbelas tahun yang sudah mengerti akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya setelah ini. Isakan yang awalnya terdengar memilukan berubah dan mengharu biru berubah menjdai umpatan yang terdengar menggelikan. "Aish, kenapa tidak di dalam saja sih. Aish kenapa merusak _moment_ sedih Sehun yang sedang terluka, atau kenapa Sehun harus melihat. Hey aku masih polos untuk melihat hal semacam itu." dan masih banyak lagi.

Air matanya langsung berhenti otomatis, matanya melotot lebar dan bibirnya mengangga, pipinya sampai memerah semerah tomat. Hey seakan Sehun yang tertangkap basah, kenapa dia yang malu?.

Sehun yang awalnya terlihat tenang dengan gaya _cool_ nya berubah menjadi yang sibuk mondar-mandir. Hingga tidak sadar kalau seseorang memperhatikannya di depan pintu. Byun Baekhyun.

Wanita itu berdiri di depan pintu sambil tangan menyilang di dada. Beberapa saat ia hanya memperhatikan sampai akhirnya mungkin anak itu sadar sedang diperhatikan. Dan saat itu, ia kembali pada sikapnya yang tenang.

"Duduklah." Suruh Baekhyun, ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Baekhyun duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Sehun, sementara anak itu duduk di kursi bulat tepat dihadapannya.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling diam, sampai Baekhyun berdeham dan meletakan kertas yang sama yang diberikan kepada Minseok.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku?" tanyanya.

Sehun yang awalnya bingung kini memandang dengan mata lebar, saat selebaran yang tadi siang ia remas dan buang ke tong sampah kini ada di tangan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak masalah kau tidak memberitahuku. Tapi kenapa-

"Aku tidak mau ikut. Jadi pentingkah kuberitahu semua orang?" sela Sehun, pasalnya ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Kau tidak ikut? Kau pikir sekolahmu itu gratis? Sehingga bisa seenaknya memutuskan sesuatu? Uang yang dikeluarkan untukmu itu tidak sedikit tuan, jadi jangan coba berpikir bodoh."

"Bukankah kalau aku tidak ikut berarti tidak mengeluarkan uang."

"Itulah kenapa kau harus belajar, agar otakmu tidak bodoh." Baekhyun tersenyum meremehkan, "Sekolah mana di korea yang menggunakan metode pembayaran mencicil _jeonha_?" Sehun tidak berkutik, wajahnya mengeras dan Baekhyun merasa menang. "Kalau ada kau bisa pindah, sehingga tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang di tahun pertama untuk satu tahun yang semakin tahun semakin tinggi."

Yeah. Sekolahan Sehun memang sekolah dimana para konglomerat berada, semua rincian biaya sudah dicantumkan di bukulaporan yang dimiliki setiap orangtua, biaya apun termasuk acara-acara kecil sekalipun.

"Aku tetap tidak mau." Sudah hapal, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum miring. "Baiklah, kalau kau bersikeras, tapi jangan salahkan Minseok yang sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya."

.

.

Kepala kecil Minseok jatuh di dada lebar Luhan ketika lelaki itu mendekapnya, berbagi kehangatan di luar rumah karena Luhan memutuskan membawa Minseok duduk bersantai di _gazebo_ yang ada di taman samping rumah besar itu.

Minseok hanya diam, menikmati usapan-usapan lembut di lengannya untuk menciptakan kehangatan, entah sejak kapan setiap sentuhan Luhan mampu membawa ketenangan bagi Minseok. Sentuhan yang dulu sempat menjadi trauma kini telah berganti menjadi semacam candu. Minseok tahu dia munafik tapi akan lebih munafik lagi kalau ia tidak mengakui perasaan itu sesungguhnya.

Di saksikan cahaya bulan dan ribuan bintang, Minseok dan Luhan saling mendekap satu sama lain, yeah, Minseok membalas pelukan Luhan, tangan kecilnya menelusup memasuki jubah tidur yang membalut keduanya sehingga seperti sepasang kepompong di satu kantung.

Luhan tidak tergambarkan rasa senangnya, namun ia tidak mengtakan itu, karena jika ia mengatakan sesuatu malah membuat si mungilnya tidak nyaman, Minseok kan _sensitive._ Kalau dia salah bicara dan Minseok melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka bagaimana? Kan jadi canggung.

"Tuan muda marah padaku."

 _Aku tahu._ "Bukankah dia selalu marah-marah." Baru ia merasa senang karena mereka dalam posisi yang begitu manis, Eh, Minseok malah menyeletuk yang membuatnya gusar. Dan ia jadi gugup, terlebih ketika kepalanya yang ada di dada Luhan memberikan gerakan menengadah, mau tak mau Luhan menunduk, memandang Minseok sehingga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kali ini dia benar-benar marah." Apa Minseok sedang merajuk. Luhan suka nada bicara yang di gunakannya saat ini. " _Wae_? Kenapa kau berfikir kalau dia marah?"

Minseok menunduk lagi sebentar, lalu kembali memandang Luhan, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya karena angin tiba-tiba bertiup. "Tadi sewaktu aku-

 _Minseok maju lagi satu langkah hendak meraih kepala Sehun, ia berniat memberikan kecupan selamat tidur di keningnya agar anak itu sedikit tenang, tapi siapa duga, Sehun malah menepis tanannya, membuang pandangan. Sehun sangat marah-_

"Bagaimana kalau kau menciumku saja." Kata Luhan dengan riang, sambil memandang Minseok yang sedang bercerita tapi harus terpotong karena ucapan Luhan. Sejujurnya apa yang di katakan Minseok kan Luhan sudah tahu. Dan perkataan Sehun…

 _Aku benci segala hal yang bernama aturan. Semuanya itu menghimpit dadaku sampai rasanya mau pecah. Aku hanya ingin kau, kau bersikaplah seperti ibu pada umumnya._

Sedikit banyak juga melukai hatinya. Bukankah ia adalah biang dalam rasa sakit tersebut. Luhan sebenarnya senang kalau Minseok banyak bicara, tapi kalau apa yang di katakan menyakitinya, mungkin lebih baik dia diam. Katakan dia egois.

Dan Luhan memang benar-benar egois, karena ketika Minseok tidak merespon apapun, Luhan malah mendekatkan kepalanya, menyapu bibir kenyal berwarna merah itu dengan miliknya. Ketika benda tak bertulang milik Luhan mencoba memasuki rongga hangatnya semakin dalam, Minseok hanya memejamkan matanya dan membuka jalan.

Kecipak bibir yang berpagut terasa nyaring di telinga keduanya saking sunyinya tempat dimana mereka memagut tali saliva yang menurun keluar dari sudut bibir Minseok. tangan-tangan Luhan tidak tinggal diam. Tangan kanan Luhan merayap, daro pipi menelusup ke helaian rambut Minseok yang terurai. Dan tangan yang lain yang bebas mengangkat tubuh Minseok ke pangkuannya.

Dan tangan Minseok otomatis mengalung di leher Luhan sementara lidah saling membelit.

.

.

Para pelayan hanya memandang punggung Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju ruangan pribadinya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menggigit bibir ketika melihat wajah terluka Baekhyun. Mereka yakin kalau Nyonya besar itu menyaksikan bagaimana pagutan antara Tuan besar dengan Nona Kim.

Baekhyun cukup lama berdiri di depan jendela yang mengarah pada _gazebo_ , tentu saja pasti ia menyaksikannya kan? ada dari mereka yang mengasihani dan ada juga yang tidak habis pikir.

Kasihan, karena mereka merasa hati wanita mana yang tidak hancur ketika melihat lelakinya bersama wanita lain. Tapi ada juga yang tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya bagaimana hati seorang nyonya Lu. kalau sebenarnya dia mencintai Luhan kenapa rumah tangga mereka seperti itu adanya.

Dan apa maksud tatapan terluka itu?.

.

.

"Tuan Lu." cicit Minseok pelan, ketika sepasang mata kucingnya menangkap sosok Luhan terbaring sambil memeluknya di satu ranjang yang sama, ia tidak ingat bagaimana Luhan bisa berada di kamarnya. Yang ia ingat semalam adalah ia dan Luhan sedang duduk di _gazebo_ dan …

Dan pipinya langsung memerah, ia menghabiskan malam bersama Luhan, ia tidak ingat bagaimana Luhan sekarang ada di kamarnya, tapi dia ingat, semalam Luhan menciumnya sampai ia kehabisan nafas, lalu setelahnya Minseok lupa.

Pantas saja ia merasa enggan untuk bangun, ternyata Luhan sedang memeluknya, pantas saja Minseok tidak kedinginan, ternyata Luhan memeluknya. Iya memeluknya. Dan sepertinya Luhan melakukannya sepanjang malam.

Sepanjang malam yang sangat menyenangkan terlebih ketika Luhan mendapati semburan merah di pipi Minseok di pagi hari. lelaki itu terbangun, beberapa saat setelah Minseok membuka mata. Minseok membuat gerakan-gerakan kecil sehingga menendang-nendang kakinya tanpa sadar.

Sepanjang malam Luhan memeluk Minseok dan memandangi wajah yang terlelap damai seperti bayi. Sebenarnya Luhan belum tertidur terlalu lama, mungkin beberapa jam, tapi rasa kantuknya terobati karena melihat senyum samar Minseok.

"Tuan Lu" lagi Minseok menyicit, kali ini karena dia melihat senyum simpul yang sedang mengembang dan mata setengah terbuka. "Hmm." Gumam Luhan. "Kau sudah bangun? apa aku menggumu?"

"Eoh, kau menendang kaki ku." Katanya, dengan suara yang parau khas bangun tidur. " _Jeoseonghamnida."_

"Diamlah kalau begitu. Aku masih ngantuk."

"Tapi ini sudah setengah enam. Kau harus ba-

Chu-

Minseok mengerjap, mendapat serangan tiba-tiba di pagi hari. baru ia mengingat kejadian semalam, eh pagi ini Luhan sudah mengecupnya lagi, dia tidak marah. Dia senang tapi terlalu mengagetkan, dan gerakan Luhan terlalu cepat untuk orang yang baru bangun tidur.

"Tuan-

Chu-

Lagi, Luhan mendaratkan kecupan singkat untuk membuat Minseok terdiam. Ternyata kalau Minseok sedang cerewet, ciuman adalah hal yang dapat membungkamnya.

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana wajah Minseok, bahkan tomat saja kalah merahnya dengan pipi gembul itu. Luhan sukses merebus si pipi gembul dengan air cintanya.

.

.

Sehun membenci Luhan, dari segala hal yang paling di bencinya, Luhan menduduki peringkat teratas untuk sesuatu yang paling di benci Sehun.

Sehun membenci nama Lu yang tersemat di belakang namanya, Sehun benci Luhan yang merupakan anaknya, Sehun benci Luhan yang membuat hidupnya terpisah dengan ibunya. Tapi ada satu yang Sehun suka.

Sehun ketika Luhan bersama Minseok, Sehun suka ketika Minseok tersenyum bahagia karena perbuatan Luhan, Sehun suka, sangat menyukainya sampai ia berharap nama Lu yang tersemat di nama Baekhyun pindah pada Minseok, sehingga semua ketidak sukaannya terhadap Luhan akan menghilang.

"Kau tidak jadi masuk?" bibi Kim yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Sehun bertanya. Ketika anak muda itu hanya berdiri setengah bersembunyi sambil memperhatikan ibunya sedang sarapan bersama dengan Luhan.

Ia melupakan niat awalnya, datang pagi-pagi ke _pavilion_ untuk tidak usah menyiapkan apapun perihal keberangkatannya mengikuti _family_ _gathering_. Ia lupa, hanya karena tidak mau melihat senyum ibunya luntur. "Nanti saja. Jangan katakan kalau aku datang" kemudian berbalik, membuat kerutan di kening bibi Kim.

.

.

" _Mau sampai kapan? Sudah tujuh belas tahun. Tujuh belas tahun kita bersembunyi dan menyembunyikan anak kita. Kau tidak sakit setiap kali menyebut namanya? Siapa yang mau hidup sebagai orang lain. Kau sudah membaca semua_ journal _nya dan apa yang kau temukan? Semua tentang anak itu._

 _Sehun Lu."_

.

.

To Be Continue.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yang udah _review_ dan ngasih saran dan nunggu juga. maaf kalo update lama. Lagi sibuk menjelang UN. Semoga kalian suka sama _chapter_ barunya. Aku gak tahu ini kayak gimana. Semakin berputar atau apalah yang menggambarkan keanehan ff ini. Semoga kalian menikmati _chapter_ barunya. Jangan lupa. _Review_ karena aku sangat membutuhkan kritik dan saran.

.

.

 **Guest** : Iya, _chemistry_ nya emang belum dapet, karena aku berencana mau mengupas satu-satu dulu masalah dan kehidupan Minseok kenapa bisa sama Luhan. Makasih ya udah memperhatikan FF abal aku.

 **BlueChao98** : Keep reading. Thank you so much.

 **Guest** : Terimakasih kalo suka.

 **Kimmie179** : Luhan kan _possessive_ banget ama uri Minnie makanya disimpen sendiri biar gak ada yang nyuri dia dari Luhan.

 **Guest** : Iya, kasihan banget Xiuxiuku. Iya ini LuMin, di awal aja kaya LuBaek, ini Cuma permulaan biar alasan kenapa Min kita cuma jadi simpenan bisa terjawab. Aku LuMin _Shipper_ kok, tenang aja. Hehe.

 **Kiki2231** : FF numpuk dan berhubung FF XiuHan makin jarang jadi aku _post_ sukur kalo ada yang suka, aku usahaain cepet _update_ dan sering nulis FF XiuHan. Aku usahaain.

 **Aerii** : Aku juga gak tahu kenapa nulis kayak dini padahal aku cinta banget ama XiuXiu, tapi untuk yang namanya cinta jadi harus tersiksa dulu, krikkrik.

 **Nadhefuji** : Perlahan akan kebongkar kebencian macam apa yang dimiliki KaiHun, aku mikir juga iya. Kok mirip Tan ama Youngdo yah, HunTao, akan dipikirkan.

Maaf yang nggak kesebut.

Review Juseyo.


	7. Chapter 7

LuMin/XiuHan

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis review sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur.

…

Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Semua terjadi memang sudah sangat lama, Sehun tumbuh sudah menjadi remaja yang sangat tampan dan menjadi seorang anak dari Luhan. Yang di ketahuinya sebagai seorang anak adalah, ia memiliki seorang ibu. Ibu yang tersebunyi karena sang ayah ingin menikmatinya seorang diri.

Kim Minseok – ibunya, ia berfikir Minseok adalah wanita yang di sembunyikan ayahnya di kamar kemudian ketahuan oleh isterinya yang sesungguhnya. Byun Baekhyun, wanita yang merupakan isteri Luhan menjadi sangat marah dan mendendam.

Tapi, bukannya berpisah dari suami yang berhianat, ia malah mengizinkan suaminya untuk menikahi si wanita, kemudian ketiganya hidup bersama, di dalam neraka serupa istana. Sang isteri simpanan yang bersalah di tempatkan di rumah yang sama letaknya namun di batasi pagar tinggi serta aturan yang memasung seluruh tubuh.

Hingga akhirnya Sehun di lahirkan. Kemudian di ambil dan di pisahkan. Itu adalah balasan. Baekhyun membalaskan dendamnya. Balasan dendam yang setimpal sehingga rasa sakit yang menghancurkan hati tidak hanya dirasakannya saja, tapi juga laki-laki yang menghianatinya.

Tapi, apakah hal yang selama ini bersarang di kepala Sehun adalah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa Luhan benar-benar menyembunyikan Minseok di kamarnya, apa Luhan benar-benar bermain api?.

Apa yang kurang dari wanita bermarga Byun? Semua orang tahu, keturunan Byun berparas indah, ber-otak cerdas dan mereka dapat di katakan nyaris sempurna.

Sedangkan Minseok?.

Siapa dia?.

Siapa orang tuanya? Tidak tahu. Iya Minseok berparas indah, dia bersinar selayaknya matahari pagi, tapi untuk mengalahkan salah seorang dari Byun, sangat sulit, bahkan untuk sekedar satu langkah di bawahnya pun seakan tidak mungkin.

Minseok hanya indah secara _visual_ , asal-usul dan segala tetek bengek tentang kehidupannya sebelum menjadi wanita Luhan di pertanyakan.

Sangat misterius.

Lalu bagaimana bisa? Seorang Minseok mampu berada di antara Lu dan Byun?.

Hidup ini adalah hidup di mana semua hal secara logika dan rasional yang berjalan, bukan pesona. Luhan bukan seorang raja yang dapat memberikan kasihnya kepada budak lalu di jadikan selir.

Dari sudut pandang manapun cerita segitiga antara Kim, Lu dan Byun, sama halnya dengan segitiga Bermuda. Misterius. Ini jelas bukan hanya hanya sekedar keinginan. Dan sebuah pemuasan.

Sesuatu yang besar terjadi di tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Dan Kim Minseok menjadi puncak dari apa yang telah terjadi.

Siapa sebenarnya Kim Minseok?

…

" _Kau dari mana saja_?"

Huang Zitao. Gadis panda itu bertanya dengan raut yang cemas, ketika melihat Sehun kembali dengan wajah pucat pasi dan keringat sebesar biji jagung menghias di wajahnya. Mereka duduk bersebelahan, di mata pelajaran internasional, kelas dan mata pelajaran rutinan yang di adakan seminggu sekali.

Hanya terdapat sepuluh anak yang mendapat pelajaran tersebut, mereka yang berasal dari keluarga kelas atas yang uang mereka sudah seperti sampah. Dan Sehun tentu saja ada di sana, siapa yang bisa menggeser posisi _superpower_ seorang Sehun, tidak ada, bahkan Park Jongin yang baru saja datang dan langsung menatap Sehun dengan pandangan mata menyala saja tidak bisa.

Sehun tetap selalu menjadi nomor satu.

" _Aku tidak apa_ " kata Sehun, lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran kursi, dia baru akan memejamkan mata jika saja Zitao tidak bersuara lagi. "Hong laoshi _sudah datang, ini. Wajahmu basah_." Katanya, seraya memberikan sapu tangan berwarna hitam-putih pada Sehun.

Dia tidak menolak, dan hanya menerima dengan malas, dan melakukan apa yang di suruhnya.

…

"Jadi dia datang kesekolah Sehun?"

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya sambil sambil mendengarkan apa yang di katakan lelaki berhidung besar bernama Jiho. Iya, dia mendengarkan, tapi perhatiannya sedari tadi hanya tertuju pada layar datar di hadapannya.

"Ya, tuan, nyonya datang bersama asistennya."

Si mungil, di atas tempat tidurnya, sedang duduk sambil memeluk kakinya dan memandangi ponsel putih yang di letakan di atas bantal. Sudah berapa lama ia duduk seperti itu? Dan siapakan yang ia tunggu, atau ia berniat menghubungi seseorang namun ragu?.

"Siapa direktur sekolah Han Lu?"

"Nyonya Yoo Youngjae, isteri keponakan nyonya Byun, Jung Daehyun."

Luhan tersenyum miring. Matanya melirik Woo Jiho, lalu terkekah pelan. Sebelum akhirnya berdeham lagi dan kembali fokus pada objek perhatiannya sejak tadi, yang masih sama, masih duduk memeluk kaki dan memandangni ponsel, astaga kenapa betah sekali seperti itu.

"Kau boleh pergi."

Setelah membungkuk dalam, Jiho langsung pergi, menghilang dari hadapan Luhan, meninggalkan lelaki yang kini menekan angka tujuh di ponselnya dan langsung menempelkannya di telinga.

Dari layar cepat-cepat tangan si mungil terulur mengambil benda persegi empat, dan tampak senang, sejenak, benar-benar sejenak. Kemudian meletakannya lagi di atas bantal. Luhan mengernyit. Bukan dia yang sedang di tunggu Minseok.

Meski akhirnya ia kembali mengambil ponselnya lalu menempelkan di telinga.

"Yeoboseyo _"_ nadaseperti biasa _._

"Sedangapa?" tidak mungkin Luhan langsung bertanya, _Kau sedang menunggu seseorang menghubungimu? Siapa?_ Meski dia penasaran, dia tidak akan langsung bertanya seperti itu, setidaknya basa-basi di perlukan.

" _Menunggu tuan muda menghubungiku._ " Dan sebelum di tanyapun, Minseok sudah memberitahukan. Sehun, anak itu selalu menjadi nomor satu di hati si mungil.

"Kau tidak menunggu panggilan dariku?"

Luhan menghentikan ketukan jarinya, melipat di dada lalu menghela nafas. sementara di ujung sana, Minseok hanya diam, tapi menunjukan sebuah pergerakan, dia juga menghela nafas berat. Berjalan kearah jendela dan berdiri di sana, sehingga Luhan tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena berdiri memunggungi kamera CCTV.

"Tuan muda sepertinya sangat marah kali ini." Minseok menggigit bibirnya, suaranya berubah serak. Dia ketakutan.

" _Bukankah dia biasa marah-marah_." Iya, Sehun biasa marah-marah, tapi semarah apapun Sehun, dia tidak pernah melihat Sehun dengan wajah sekeras kemarin. Mata semerah kemarin, dan dia tidak mau meihat Minseok, tidak menerima jika Minseok menyentuhnya.

"Aku takut."

" _Kau mengatakan sesuatu_?" Luhan bertanya. Dia tidak mendengar Minseok, suara wanita itu terlalu pelan menyerupai bisikan. Minseok takut, takut mengadu pada Luhan dan juga takut apa yang dia pikirkan mengenai kemarahan Sehun tehadapnya.

"Katakan apapun Minseok, katakan apapun yang selalu kau simpan sendiri. Agar aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan agar aku, _memiliki sedikit keberanian menghadapimu._ "

Luhan melumat bibir Minseok. Menysap dan menikmati setiap kelembutan di sana.

Luhan tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan Minseok dan dia gusar. Minseok terlalu lirih jika mengungkapkan kegundahan hatinya. Di temptnya duduk sambil memandang punggung wanita mungil yang sedang memunggunginya di dalam layar dia menjadi tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang.

Apa yang ada di kepala kecil itu? Susah sekali sepertinya mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya meski sedikit, dan ketika akhirnya dia bersuara, dia ingin bersyukur kalau saja apa yang di katakan tidak serupa hembusan nafas yang berlebihan.

"Kau mengkatakan sesuatu?" dengan sekali tekan Luhan mematikan _laptop_ dan dia mengambil kunci mobil di laci meja. Ia naik ke atap gedung. Dimana satu-satunya mobil yang hanya bisa di kemudikan oleh Luhan terparkir.

Tidak perlu izin karena yang menjaga mobilnya langsung tahu. Maka dengan cepat ia masuk dan melesat dari sana. Menjadi seperti dalam film _action_ dimana sebuah mobil mewah melintas di sekitar dingding gedung.

Luhan melesat dari gedung pencakar langit menuju ke rumah dengan kecepatan penuh, dia seperti pembalap, mampu mengendalikan laju mobil dengan apik dan tanpa memutuskan sambungan dengan Minseok. Dia hanya diam dan keterdiaman itu yng membawa Luhan sampai dengan cepat.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di parkiran _pavilion_ dia langsung menuju kamar Minseok. Dia berdiri sejenak di depan pintu. Memandangi Minseok yang memunggunginya sambil menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali.

Ia menekan tombol merah pada layar, berjalan menuju Minseok dan berkata.

"Katakan apapun Minseok, katakan apapun yang selalu kau simpan sendiri. Agar aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan agar aku, _memiliki sedikit keberanian menghadapimu._ "

Lalu membalik tubuh mungil itu dengan cepat. Mata kucingnya membelalak. Luhan sedang ada di kantor ketika lelaki itu menelpon Minseok, lalu dalam hitungan menit dia sudah di hadapan Minseok, apa Luhan melakukan teleportasi. Luhan terkekah. Mata Minseok menampilkan kekaguman.

Sekian detik mereka hanya saling menatap. Minseok membelalak, dan semakin membelalak ketika bibirnya dan bibir Luhan saling menyatu. Bertemu kemudian membelit.

"Tuan Lu" Minseok terengah ketika ciuman itu terlepas, kakinya lunglai kalau Luhan tidak memeluk pinggangnya. Dia masih dipenuhi kekagetan karena kemunculan Luhan lalu ciuman yang hanya sepersekian detik tanpa aba-aba.

"Kau mendengar aku?" Luhan menimang wajah Minseok dengan kedua tangannya, menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Minseok begitu juga hidung mancung keduanyapun menempel. Baik Luhan maupun Minseok bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang memburu dan dada naik turun.

" _Mwo_?" Minseok menatap langsung manik rusa yang tampak bersinar, tangannya menggenggam tangan Luhan yang ada di wajahnya. "Katakan apapun yang selalu kau simpan sendiri. Agar aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan-

Luhan diam sebentar. _Dan agar aku memiliki sedikit keberanian menghadapimu._

"Dan agar aku bisa memahami isteriku sendiri."

Luhan tidak sadar akan kalimatnya. Dia tidak sadar, dia hanya mengikuti naluri sebagai laki-laki yang pernah mengucap janji suci bersama dan pernah mananam benih sehingga bersemi.

Bahkan ketika Minseok membelalakan mata dan genggamannya mengerat di tangan, Luhan masih belum sadar.

"Isteri?"

Dan ketika mata Minseok berkaca dan bibirnya bergetar, Luhan baru sadar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menyebut Minseok sebagai isteri. "Ya, kau adalah isteriku." Kata Luhan tegas. Dia tidak pernah setegas ini. Dan seyakin ini, si mungilnya telah tersiksa sekian lama, buah hatinya telah tercekik sekian lama dan dirinya sudah lelah untuk terombang-ambing. Luhan harus bertindak.

Segera menyelamatkan diri dan menyelamatkan harta yang sudah ada di tangannya.

Luhan sudah akan menangis, dia sudah akan terlihat seperti lelaki lemah yang menangis karena wanita kalau saja, tangan mungil Minseok tidak menarik tengkuknya. Menekan dan bibirnya melumat bibir milik Luhan.

Air di matanya menghilang, panasnya datang.

Matanya mebola, namun sedetik kemudian ia memejam. Membalas dengan lembut bibir mungil yang selama ini selalu terkatup. Siapa sangka si batu es Kim Minseok akan se-agresif ini.

…

" _Sehun marahan dengan Yixing_ jiejie?" Tanya Zitao ketika, ia dan Sehun keluar kelas dan berpapasan dengan Yixing dan temannya yang berjalan tanpa tegur sapa, jangankan tegur sapa, melirikpun tidak.

" _Tidak_?"

" _Iya_ "

Zitao kekeh, menuduh Sehun dan Yixing marahan, padahal tidak. Sebenarnya Sehun hanya canggung, dia malu, main peluk saja di tempat umum, untung waktu itu Yixing tidak menamparnya. Mungkin Yixing marah. Tapi dia terlalu syok untuk bereaksi sehingga hanya menatap Sehun dengan mata membola.

" _Kalau marahan dengan orang, cepat maafan. Marahan kan dosa."_

Hah? Sehun melongo. Mendengar perkataan Zitao yang sudah tujuhbelas tahun tapi seperti mendengar anak SD menasihatinya. Mungkin roh Zitao tertukar dengan bayi tadi pagi.

Dia menoleh kebelakang. Yixing sedang duduk di bangku panjang depan kelas bersama seorang temannya. Teman sekelasnya. Teman Yixing itu mirip sekali dengan-

Oh tuhan, dia menoleh.

Reflek dia berbalik ketika gadis bermata kucing di samping Yixing menunjuknya. Astaga Ahn Sohee memergokinya sedang memandang kearah mereka. Ya tuhan. Kau croboh sekali tuan.

…

" _Mau sampai kapan? Sudah tujuh belas tahun. Tujuh belas tahun kita bersembunyi dan menyembunyikan anak kita. Kau tidak sakit setiap kali menyebut namanya? Siapa yang mau hidup sebagai orang lain. Kau sudah membaca semua_ journal _nya dan apa yang kau temukan? Semua tentang anak itu._

 _Sehun Lu."_

"Untuk apa kau kesini lagi?" pintu kaca dibagian kemudi di ketuk dua kali dan langsung terbuka, Sehun memecahkan lamunan Jaehyo yang sedari tadi memandang lurus memperhatikan satu titik fokus. Namun harus teralihkan karena anak majikannya yang biasa ia panggil _seja joha_ itu mengetuk dan bertanya.

"Sudah waktunya pulang?" ia malah balik bertanya.

"Buka pintunya." Jaehyo menekan tombol otomatis di samping stir, "Sudah."

"Aku bilang buka pintunya, bukan tekan tombolnya."

Oh apa Sehun sedang meminta di bukakan pintu oleh Jaehyo? Seperti yang selalu dilakukan orang-orang terhadap Baekhyun dan Luhan? Mereka memang melakukan hal yang sama pada Sehun, tapi jika Sehun di antar oleh paman Lee dan Jaehyo, dia selalu menolaknya. Jaehyo jadi kikuk. Tapi melakukan apa yang di suruh Sehun.

Ia keluar dari mobil, baru ketika ia akan membuka pintu penumpang, Sehun sudah menyeru. "Masuk." Sehun sudah duduk di kursi kemudi. "Ya, apa yang kau lakukan." Jaehyo berteriak, tidak sadar dan membuat alis Sehun naik sebelah. "Masuk atau ku tinggal."

Sudah lama Sehun tidak mengemudi, jadi apa dia yakin akan mengemudi lagi? Tapi sekali lagi, dia kembali menurut. Duduk di kursi belakang, pintu yang sudah ia buka tadi. "Kau pikir aku supirmu?"

Oh, Sehun yang menyebalkan muncul lagi.

…

Meski hari panas, meski tubuh basah karena peluh namun, si mungil Minseok seperti tidak berniat keluar dari dalam selimut tebal yang entah berapa lama sudah membukus tubuhnya. Dia bahkan memeluk Luhan, lelaki yang juga memeluknya padahal kondisinya tidak berbeda dengan Minseok.

Sama-sama berkeringat dan sama-sama terbungkus selimut. Dihari yang panas menjelang sore, Minseok masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada telanjang Luhan, ya, telanjang. Telanjang bulat di dalam selimut.

Tidak perlu di jelaskan bagaimana bisa mereka telanjang kemudian Minseok menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti semerah tomat di dada Luhan. Dia bukan sedang menyesal atau semacamnya. Minseok hanya terlalu malu, dia begitu agresif dengan mencium Luhan tanpa aba-aba, sehingga mereka berakhir tanpa busana dan saling berpelukan.

Seakan udara yang panas tidak menjadi penghalang untuk kegiatan panas mereka. Luhan terkekah, lalu menciumi puncak kepala Minseok. Mungkin dia harus berterima kasih pada Sehun yang tengah marah, kalau anak itu tidak demikian, Luhan tidak akan melesat dari kantornya hanya untuk menenangkan Minseok.

Luhan tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman romantis. Tapi Siapa sangka, perkataan tak tersadarnya menyentil sisi nakal Minseok. Luhan kembali terkekah, kali ini, sambil meraih wajah Minseok, niatnya ingin menatap seraya berbicara lembut.

Namun Minseok enggan, ketika wajahnya terangkat di tangan Luhan, wajah Minseok sudah memerah dan langsung menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya, kali ini menarik secara berlebihan selimut yang sedang di gunakan keduanya. Jika Minseok tidak menutupi mata, mungkin dia akan menjerit malu karena sebagian tubuh Luhan terpampang karena penutupnya terambil oleh si mungil.

Panggilan masuk, di ponsel Luhan. Ketika laki-laki itu meringkuk lagi hendak mengambil tubuh Minseok. Ia malas. Tidak berniat mengangkat. Tapi benda sialan itu terus menjerit-jerit minta di angkat. Maka setengah enggan diraihnya lalu di geser tombol hijau.

" _Eoh_."

" _Anda dimana tuan_?"

"Apa aku harus melaporkan segalahal yang ku lakukan?"

Di sebrang terdengar nada gugup. Sekertaris Luhan.

" _Ah,_ choseonghamnida _bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja. Saya ingin mengingatkan, satu jam lagi anda ada pertemuan dengan mitra dari L. tidak bisa membatalkan pertemuan itu."_

Luhan melirik jam yang menggantug di dingding. Sudah jam dua siang. Pantas keringatnya tidak mau berhenti, mereka bercinta di siang hari bolong. Ya tuhan. Bibir Luhan melengkung keatas. Sepertinya dia memang harus segera mandi dan kembali ke kantor lagi. Kalau tidak ia akan memakan Minseok lagi dan mereka terpanggang.

Karena Minseok akan tetap membungkus diri kalau Luhan tidak pergi. "Siapkan segalanya. Aku akan sampai tepat waktu." Sambungan terputus.

Luhan meregangkan tubuhnya. Memeluk Minseok sekali lagi, tapi kali ini beserta dengan selimutnya. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor." Dia mengangguk. Luhan cemberut. "Bajuku kotor dan sekarang berserakan di antai." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Tidak mau menyiapkan pakaian untukku?" gelengan Minseok terlalu cepat, sampai Luhan kaget sendiri. Tapi itu malah mengundang lagi kekahannya, sudah berapa kali ia terkekah gara-gara Minseok? Banyak.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mandi. Setelah aku selesai dan pergi, kau juga harus mandi dan makan siang. Kita melewatkannya tadi kan." Luhan mengecup kening Minseok lalu melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Luhan menghilang, Minseok mengintip, hanya matanya yang terlihat, dia mengawasi, siapa tahu Luhan belum masuk kamar mandi. Tapi kemudian suara air di pancuran terdengar. Luhan benar-benar sedang mandi.

Dia bernafas lega. Setengah malu dan setengah lagi entah perasaan apa. Perasaannya campur aduk sejenak, benar-benar sejenak jika saja jam di dingding tidak terlalu besar. Tidak memperlihatkan jam berapa sekarang.

"Jam dua?" bibirnya mengucap. Kakinya menghentak di tempat tidur dan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng keras. Asaga, jam dua? Mereka bercinta di jam dua siang? Di jam dimana hari sedang panas-panasnya. Pantas Minseok seperti terbakar.

"Aku pergi dulu. Ingat yang ku katakan." Ketika tangan Luhan menyapa kepalanya yang tidak tertutup selimut kemudian mendaratkan satu kecupan. Minseok membeku. Semua pergerakannya terhenti, Luhan cepat sekali, derap langkah terdengar menjauh dan Minseok kembali mengintip.

Iya, itu Luhan, sudah rapi dan dia memakai setelan jas baru. Bagaimana dia begitu cepat. Dan kapan dia mengambil pakaian baru untuk berganti.

Blam.

Pintu tertutup. Saat itulah Minseok membuka selimut sebatas dada. Mencari udara sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menetralkan lagi warna pipinya dan deru nafas, setelah dirasa cukup ia melirik keadaan sekitar. Brantakan dan pakaian berserakan.

Setengah menyeret Minseok menuruni ranjang. Memunguti semua yang berserakan dan membawanya ke tempat pakaian kotor. Dia sendiri masuk ke kamar mandi. Dia juga butuh membersihkan diri.

…

Pertemuan untuk urusan pekerjaan dengan seorang pengusaha asal Los Angels – Mark Tuan namun tidak seperti semestinya. Lelaki berambut pirang dengan pembawaan kalem itu membawa serta isterinya. Dan Luhan yang tidak tahu menau tentang pertemuan itu hanya mengernyit bingung. Baekhyun juga ada di sana pasalnya.

"Kau yakin ini pertemuan untuk pekerjaan?" desis Luhan pada sekertarisnya. "Bukan undangan makan siang bersama antara pemilik dua perusahaan besar?"

Luhan mendecih, terlebih ketika tiga orang yang sedari tadi mengobrol akrab kini menoleh pada kedatangannya, Baekhyun berdiri, bersikap seakan isteri yang baik lalu memeluk Luhan ringan. Memberikan kecupan singkat, kecupan jika itu menempel.

Nyatanya tidak, gerakan Baekhyun terlalu gesit dan dari pandangan pasangan Tuan mereka memang tampak seperti berciuman. Mark dan isterinya dari L.A. hal demikian tidaklah mengagetkan.

Luhan memandang kearah lain lalu mendengus. Baekhyun sangat pandai berakting.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku." Luhan berkata formal, membungkuk sekali lalu duduk di samping Baekhyun.

"Isteri anda menjamu kami dengan baik. Saya tahu anda orang sibuk."

Sedikit kaget mendapati Mark berbicara sangat lancer menggunakan bahasa Korea, meski aksen baratnya sangat kentara tapi itu membuat sebuah keunikan seperti akulturasi.

"Anda berbahasa Korea dengan baik, belajar sebelumnya?"

Mark berdeham, menggenggam tangan wanita berambut hitam di sampingnya dan memandang penuh cinta. "Isteriku orang Korea, dia banyak mengajariku." Sekali lagi Luhan mendecih. Mencibir tingkah sepasang di hadapannya yang menurutnya sedang pamer kemesraan.

"Tn. Tuan pernah tinggal di Korea. Sebenarnya juga dia berdarah sama denganmu, Chinese, orang tuanya orang Taiwan tapi dia lahir di Los Angels. Suamiku orang Tiongkok."

Jika belum dua puluh tahun bersandiwara dengan Baekhyun, mungkin Luhan sudah tersedak ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan _suamiku,_ menggelikan.

"Oh. Ternyata kita satu nenek moyang." Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Kami sebenarnya sudah tahu. Tn. Luhan sangat terkenal. Luhan yang hebat, begitu orang menyebutnya." Kali ini nyonya Tuan – Park Jinyeong atau biasa di sapa Jinnie yang bersuara.

…

"Kau pernah merasa di perhatikan seseorang? Seperti menguntitmu misalnya?" Sehun mengernyit. Melirikan matanya pada lelaki yang hampir setengah abad di sampingnya. "Aku di kutntit." Kata Sehun.

Jaehyo terlihat membolakan matanya saat mendengar pengakuan yang di lontarkan oleh tuan muda itu. " _Jinja_?"

"Ya, oleh orang-orang Luhan."

Sehun tidak menangkap maksud lain yang coba di tanyakan Jaehyo, lelaki itu sedang mencoba mengorek informasi tentang gadis yang memperhatikan mereka di halte bus kemarin siang, karena hari ini, Jaehyo melihat hal yang sama lagi.

Dua kali, ia dua kali mendapati gadis itu memerhatikan Sehun. Dari jauh dan menjaga jarak. Siapa anak perempuan itu?

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. _Jeonha_ , kau tidak merasa di kuntit orang lain selain orang-orang ayahmu? Di awasi oleh seorang gadis misterius misalnya?"

Mata terpejam Sehun terbuka, ia memandang langit-langit mobil yang berwarna biru dongker dengan nanar. Di kuntit? Oleh seorang gadis misterius?.

"Ku harap iya."

" _Mwo?._ "

Anak muda itu tersenyum pahit. "Setidaknya jika ada yang menguntitku tanpa di ketahui oleh Luhan, aku bisa mengejek lelaki itu. Ternyata orang yang bekerja padanya tidak sehebat itu. buktinya masih ada orang yang bisa menguntitku dengan jarak dekat. Bukankah itu hinaan. Seorang gadis pula."

Jaehyo menelan saliva dengan gugup. Benar juga. Kalau semua yang ada di kepala Jaehyo benar adanya. _Team_ pengaman terbaik se-Korea akan terhina karena tidak bisa mendeteksi serangan tersembunyi.

Apa lagi seorang gadis.

Jaehyo adalah orang Luhan. Itu juga berlaku untuknya.

…

 _Gadis bermata panda itu memeluk erat dengan penuh perhatian pada anak muda yang tubuhnya bergetar cukup keras. Dia membelai punggung lebar si pemuda, berharap sedikit tenang dan menghentikan tangisnya._

 _Tangisan pilu yang menular. Bukan hanya sang pemuda yang menangis. Namun si mata panda juga berkaca-kaca. Matanya memerah. Setetes dua tetes buliran bening melintasi pipinya yang cukup bulat._

" _Menangislah, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau merasa tenang."_

 _Katanya tulus dan penuh cinta._

"Oh. Benarkah?"

Baekhyun setengah memekik. Ketika nyonya Tuan selesai bercerita, juga tentang undangan yang di sampaikan secara pribadi.

 _Pertunangan_?.

"Itu adalah kado ulang tahun yang di inginkan anak kami ketika usianya tujuh belas tahun. Astaga seharusnya aku malu." Jinyoung terkekah, Baekhyun terkekah. Namun matanya berbinar memancarkan maksud lain.

"Tentu saja kami akan datang. Anak Pak Presiden dan Luhan adalah rekan saat masih kuliah."

Luhan dan Mark hanya menanggapi dengan senyum simpul. Terlalu malas menanggapi ibu-ibu yang sedang bercengkrama.

…

Jongin duduk dengan malas di ruangan lebar di setudio ayahnya. Ruangan itu bernama Kai's Kkamjong. Nama yang unik kan. Yeah sangat unik. Di dalam setudio milik ayahnya Kai's Kkamjong adalah ruangan _dance_ paling luas, paling lengkap fasilitasnya dan berada di tempat paling tersembunyi.

Maksudnya. Butuh waktu lebih untuk berada disana jika kau adalah orang awam. Namun jika kau orang terdekat Jongin, kau hanya perlu menekan lift di samping tangga darurat. Lift itu akan mengantarmu kebawah ke tempat Kai's Kkamjong.

Disana adalah tempat Jongin suka menyendiri. Dia bebas melakukan apapun, di sana aman dari CCTV, aman pula dari pencuri dengar karena Kai's Kkamjong kedap suara. Meski tempat lain kedap suara, tapi disana tetap ada semacam perekam suara yang suaranya langsung bisa di dengar oleh teknisi keamanan. Ada pula CCTV untuk mengawasi apa yang di lakukan orang-orang.

Dan jika Jongin malas pulang ke rumah dia biasa tidur di Kai's karena disanapun terdapat serupa kamar di sudut ruangan. Tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup. Dia juga tidak perlu takut kelaparan karena disana terdapat kulkas yang isinya penuh.

"Sedang merenung?"

Jongin hanya menggerakan bola matanya melihat seorang laki-laki mengenakan setelan jas dari cermin di hadapannya. Lelaki itu bersandar sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Tidak akan pulang lagi?" bertanya lagi. "Mau sampai kapan Jongin. Kau seperti inipun tidak akan ada yang berubah."

" _Eum_. Aku seperti inipun tidak ada yang berubah. _Appa_ jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Itulah faktanya."

Chanyeol – dia menghela nafas. Melepas lipatan tangannya dan memasukannya ke dalam saku, kemudian membenarkan posisi berdirinya. "Kau percaya kalau aku katakan aku tidak memiliki rasa padanya?"

Jongin mendecih.

"Kau tidak percaya kan? maka aku menjelaskan pun akan percuma."

" _Appa_ tidak pernah menjelaskan. Tidak ada yang jelas di antara kita. Yang jelas hanya. Ibu meninggal gara-

"Cukup!" kali ini Chanyeol menegang, wajahnya mengeras. Ia menyela dengan suara sedikit meninggi. "Berhenti menyalahkan orang. kau tidak tahu apapun tentang kematian seseorang. Baekhyun bukan seorang pembunuh."

"Dia yang membunuh ibuku."

Chanyeol terdiam. Berdebatpun percuma. Jika keduanya sama-sama keras maka hanya akan memperkeruh, bukan hal mustahil kalau akhirnya keduanya akan adu jotos saking tidak bisa menahan amarah masing-masing.

"Suatu saat kau akan tahu-

"Tahu apa? Suatu saat? Kapan itu. Ketika _eomma_ yang sedang di surga akhirnya menjerit melihat anaknya kesakitan" Jongin mendecih lagi.

"Iya. Ketika ibumu menjerit. Ketika kau tahu, bukan ibumu saja yang akan menjerit. Aku akan menunggumu. Kuharap kau ikut denganku."

Perkataan Chanyeol ambigu. Tapi Jongin tidak menunjukan kebingungannya. Dia hanya menundukan dalam wajahnya, tidak lagi membalas perkataan Chanyeol dan mengabaikan kepergian sang ayah.

…

Penguntit?

Seorang gadis?

Seorang gadis minsterius?

Sehun bukannya tidak menanggapi dengan serius sepenuhnya pertanyaan Jaehyo. Tadi sewaktu ia pulang dari acara gila-gilaan-meluapkan-kekesalan-dengan-mengemudi-sekncang-kencangnya-di-jalanan Sehun akhirnya menjerit keras. Mencoba menghilangkan bebannya dan cukup berhasil.

Tapi ketika ia kembali menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Jaehyo dan mereka kembali pulang. Bebannya kembali lagi, oleh pertanyaan Jaehyo yang sedikit menggelikan dan was-was. Ada seorang penguntit. Beberapa minggu setelah ia datang pagi-pagi buta kesekolah dan setelah dia menemukan buku bersampul bambu.

Ada seorang penguntit.

Dia merasakan beberapa kali. Tapi kepercayaan tentang orang-orang Luhan di sekitarnya. Itu sedikit mengobati. Tapi perkataannya sendiri tadi saat pulang malah membuatnya bergidik. Sehun tidak sadar dengan perkataannya.

Perkataan itu membungkam Jaehyo telak karena itu juga sebuah hinaan untuknya. Tapi sekarang berkecampuk di hatinya. Bagaimana kalau memang seorang penguntit itu ada dalam jarak dekat. Semacam _sasaeng_ _fans idol_ misalnya.

Benar. Menakutkan terlebih. Jika di salami dalam-dalam. Buku itu menunjuk tepat kearah Sehun. Seperti.

Terror.

Ah tidak. Sehun, menggeleng keras. Ini bukan di zaman kerajaan yang kapanpun bisa terjadi konspirasi untuk menggulingkan raja atau ratu. Ini adalah zaman modern, dimana segalahal berjalan secara rasional. Meski Sehun di anggap serupa pangeran.

Namun hal-hal semacam terror jelas hal yang dapat di katakan tidak mungkin bagi bocah tujuh belas tahun yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sehun mencoba realistis. Ketika ia sedang merasa hatinya berkeliaran antara takut, cemas dan merasa lucu.

"Sehun"

Sebuah suara menyapa pendengarannya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Seakan jantungnya jatuh ke perut.

…

Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung duduk di meja rias. Rambutnya masih di gelung dengan handuk kecil. Namun pakaian yang di kenakannya menunjukan kalau wanita itu akan bepergian, menghadiri sebuah acara lebih tepatnya.

"Aku ada urusan malam ini. Soojung mengatakan ada pertemuan penting?" tiba-tiba wanita itu berucap, mungkin sadar sedang di perhatikan oleh Luhan dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Semua yang kau lakukan adalah hal penting. Sampai berpura-pura menjadi keluarga yang bahagiapun menjadi penting. itu sesuatu yang konyol menurutku." Kata Luhan sarkas sembari kembali membuka lembar buku tebal di tangannya.

Tidak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang sepertinya tersinggung sampai-sampai menghentikan kegiatannya menggunakan _eyeliner_. Tapi bukan Baekhyun kalau langsung mengalah. "Kau tidak sedang mencoba berkata kita seharusnya berciuman sungguhan kan?" Baekhyun terkekah. "Bisnis juga butuh pura-pura." Ia mengedip.

Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sudah selesai, termasuk menata rambutnya yang tadi masih tergelung dengan handuk. Kini semuanya sudah siap. Sempurna istilahnya.

Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun dia melenggang pergi. Gerakannya sangat anggun dan enggan memandang.

Begitu sekian menit keadaan. Luhan diam di posisinya, sampai ia meraih benda kotak di nakas dan membuka aplikasi favoritnya.

CCTV _pavilion_. Kamar Minseok lebih tepatnya. Dia berharap Minseok sedang melakukan sesuatu, tapi yang ia dapati malah. Duduk memeluk kaki dan memandang ponsel yang di letakan di atas bantal. Ia menghela nafas.

Melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan menuju kamar Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik. Begitu mungkin yang menggambarkan antara Luhan dan Sehun. Dulu mereka sangat dekat, ketika ia masih kecil dan mereka serupa keluarga sesungguhnya.

Namun ketika Luhan pergi dan kemudian memisahkan Sehun dengan Minseok. Semuanya berubah. Sehun membencinya. Dia hanya berbicara jika perlu atau kalau Luhan mengajaknya berbicara, jika tidak maka akan diam.

Maka ketika Luhan memutuskan menaiki lantai dua menuju kamar Sehun dan berdiri di ambang pintu sambil memandangi anaknya yang seperti sedang melamun, Luhan canggung.

"Sehun."

Anaknya terlonjak. Menoleh dan menatap datar. "Aku boleh masuk?" seharusnya bukan seperti itu Luhan.

"Aku akan kesana. Aku tidak suka orang lain masuk kesini." Luhan menghela nafas. itu sindiran.

Dan sepertinya Sehun benar-benar tidak mengizinkan siapapun masuk, terbukti ketika ia sampai di hadapan Luhan, ia langsung menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat.

"Kau sudah makan malam?." Tanya Luhan, kaku. Luhan benar-benar kaku pada anaknya.

"Aku akan malam dengan _eomma_." Katanya singkat, lalu meninggalkan Luhan. Yeah, sebenarnya dia datang kesini kan juga mau mengajak Sehun menemui Minseok agar bisa makan malam bersama. Tapi anak itu mungkin memang terlalu malas berbicara dengan Luhan.

…

"Tuan muda."

" _Eoh_."

Ketika lelaki muda berparas menawan sedang berdiri di ambang pintu ketika Minseok akan keluar, wanita mungil itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum. Sedikit melebarkan langkah ia menuju Sehun. Dia senang sampai rasanya ingin menumpahkannya padanya secara langsung, namun ketika sampai. Mereka hanya saling pandang.

Minseok mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, ia terlalu senang. Namun kesenangannya segera hilang ketika melihat wajah Sehun. Pipinya menirus dan sedikit pucat.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Dan benar saja. Ketika tangan si mungil menyentuh kening Sehun, disana terasa hangat, sedikit menyengat. "Tubuhmu panas." Wajah senang Minseok berubah panik. Dia cemas, dan Sehun mengenakan pakaian yang tipis.

Ketika ia akan berbalik mengambilkan jubah tidurnya untuk diberikan pada Sehun, seseorang sudah lebih dulu meletakannya di pundak Sehun.

"Dokter akan segera datang. Kau tidak perlu mengambil milikmu. Itu pasti sempit."

Maksudnya jubah tidur Minseok, jika ia mengambil miliknya untuk diberikan pada Sehun, memang pasti sempit, Sehun anak lelaki remaja yang berbadan tinggi besar, bukan gemuk. Tidak mungkin menggunakan milik Minseok yang bertubuh pendek dan mungil.

"Tuan Lu."

"Aku akan menunggu diruang makan. sebaiknya cepat susul aku karena aku sudah lapar."

Sebenarnya Luhan hanya canggung. Dia tidak pernah berada dalam posisi semacam ini dengan Minseok dan Sehun, terlebih bergaya seperti _superhero_.

"Apa kita akan malam bersama? Bertiga?" itu suara Sehun. Yang sedang memasukan tangannya ke lengan dan Minseok mengikatkan talinya.

"Kalian datang bersama? Apa nyo-

"Apa kita akan makan malam bersama? Bertiga?" sela Sehun sekalilagi dengan mengulang pertanyaannya.

…

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup seorang Sehun Lu. Dia makan malam bersama dengan kedua orang tua kandungnya. Duduk satu meja dengan ayah dan ibunya. Dia bahagia, dia tidak bohong.

Ketika Minseok terlihat sibuk dengan apa yang di inginkan Sehun dan Luhan hanya memperhatikan. Dia menyukai interaksi Sehun dan Minseok, siapa yang kemarin marah-marah dan siapa yang sejak siang hanya duduk memeluk kaki sambil memandangi ponsel.

Sepertinya yang tadi dan kemarin itu adalah mimpi buruk, sepertinya yang selama tujuh belas tahun ini hanya mimpi buruk. Seandainya malam ini waktu akan berjalan lambat, ternyata kebahagiaan benar-benar sederhana.

Luhan menghela nafas, tersenyum simpul. Sehun masih rewel dengan makanannya. Minseok masih sibuk dengan mengambilkan dan ini itu, ternyata yang tersaji sudah hampir ludes. _Hey_ dia juga lapar.

Dan matanya melihat ada satu lembar gading asap, tidak, tidak selembar hanya satu potong dan Luhan menginginkannya.

Hap.

Ketika sumpitnya sudah mendarat di sana, ternyata sumpit lain juga menginginkan yang sama. Itu Sehun, sedang menatap sengit Luhan dan berkata melalui tatapannya. _Ini miliku_. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Ini punya Sehun _nie_." Oh apa anaknya baru merajuk padanya? Sehun? Merajuk? Pada Luhan, ia tertegun, tapi dia lapar. Tapi dia ingin mengalah. " _Abeoji_." Tapi malah menggoda.

"Sehun _nie."_ Luhan ingin terkekah, dia seperti melihat Sehun kecilnya lagi.

" _Ani abeoji_." Luhan berniat menggoda. Dia bisa saja mengambil yang lain, tapi dia benar-benar menikmati Sehun merajuk padanya, ia merasa seperti ayah sesunggunya. Hingga.

Plak.

Satu tepukan di punggung tangan masing-masing membuat sumpit terjatuh. Lalu dengan mulusnya, sepotong daging asap mendarat di mulut Minseok.

"Ini teh gingseng, supaya tubuh tuan muda lebih hangat."

" _Eomma_ /Minseok."

Eh.

...

Park Chanyeol sudah menunggu, dengan dandanan perlente nan elegan, di sebuah restoran mewah di hotel berbintang di kawasan elit di Seoul. Semua hidangan sudah tersaji dan ia hanya menunggu untuk kedatangan seseorang yang sudah membuat janji dengannya.

Byun Baekhyun. Yeah, Chanyeol memang membuat janji dengan wanita itu. mereka membuat janji pukul delapan, dan sekarang sudah hampir waktunya. Dan benar saja, derap langkah terdengar.

Namun ketika pintu terbuka, bukan seseorang yang masuk terlebih dahulu, tapi sebuah kotak besar terbungkus rapih. Lalu detik berikutnya baru muncul yang di tunggu, dengan kotak lainnya yang lebih kecil berada di tangan.

" _Annyeong_ Jo-

"Chanyeol."

" _Annyeong_ Baek."

Mata berbinar Baekhyun hilang, digantikan kekecewaan yang tersamar. Ketika mendapati Chanyeol seorang diri di sana. "Maaf-

…

Telinga Minseok berdenging, ketika dua lelaki beda usia itu berteriak secara bersamaan. Apa yang salah?.

"Aku menginginkannya. Kenapa dimakan. Aishh, ini gara-gara _abeoji_. Dasar laki-laki tua tidak mau mengalah." Ejek Sehun atas kekesalannya. Dan mendapat protes Yak yang panjang dari Luhan. "Aku bukan laki-laki tua. Dasar tidak sopan." Luhan membalas.

"Aku lapar dan ingin makan daging tapi ketika tinggal satu, kenapa malah di curi orang." kini Minseok yang cemberut, tapi tidak membalas Sehun. Dia hanya menghela lalu berkata dengan lembut. "Di dalam masih banyak. Aku minta maaf sudah mencurinya. Yang di dalam untukmu semua."

Sehun mendengus. _Minseok sama sekali tidak menyenangkan_.

…

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk saling berhadap-hadapan sambil menikmati hidangan yang tersaji dalam diam, Baekhyun enggan membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar memberikan bumbu agar suasana tidak canggung dan terlalu hening.

Dan Chanyeol juga tidak dalam posisi untuk berani bersuara. Katakan dia malu, mungkin lebih ke bersalah atau mungkin dua-duanya.

"OH-

…

"OH-

…

Oh iya. Aku mau menjelaskan teori Naga Biru yang aku tulis di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Aku inget filosofi tentang gambar naga di atas pintu kamar permaisuri di _drama_ Jang Ok Jung. Tentang kenapa di pintu kamar Ratu Inhyeon gak ada simbol kekuasaan kayak di kamar raja. Karena dia akan melahirkan seorang pangeran makanya gak ada simbolnya. Dan kenapa aku pakenya Naga Biru dan Naga Merah?

Karena China khas banget sama yang namanya Naga dan warnanya merah. Selain itu Naga keliatan gagah kalau warnanya merah, gak lucu dong kalo warna pink. Dan kebetulan juga pakaian resmi raja Korea jaman dulu itu merah, jadi aku hubungin aja. Naga Merah itu Luhan.

Dan kenapa Naga Biru?. Karena aku inget ada sungai di Amerika di Brazil lebih tepatnya, kalo gak salah itu ada Sungai yang sangat menakjubkan. Bentuknya itu naga. Dan airnya warna biru. Sebutannya Dragon Blue seingetku kalo gak salah. Dan lagi-lagi kebetulan banget atau emang udah takdirnya. Pakaian pangeran mahkkota Korea tu warna biru. Makanya aku memadukannya menjadi semacam teori.

…

Thanks to.

 **NunaaBaozie** | **Kiki2231** | **Park RinHyun-Uchia** | **Nadhefuji** | **mayaeri16** | **Aerii** | **Guest** | **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** | **mingssoka** | **Park Eun Yeong** | **XiuHan799**

Maaf gak bisa bales _review_. Tapi semoga _chapter_ baru ini membawa jawaban buat kalian semua. Gak ada bosen-bosennya buat aku minta.

 _Review juseyooooo._


	8. Chapter 8

LuMin/XiuHan

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis review sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur.

…

"Apa yang belum ku ketahui?"

Jongin bermonolog selepas ayahnya pergi. Ia sudah delapan belas tahun. Usianya masih remaja jika dia tidak hidup dengan beban berat seumur hidupnya. Mungkin tidak seumur hidup, tapi hampir separuh hidupnya sejauh sekarang dia masih bernafas.

Setidaknya ketika ia sampai berusia tujuh tahun, hidupnya terasa normal, meski ia hanya hidup dengan seorang ayah. Ibunya sudah meninggal, itu yang Jongin ketahui. Hingga akhirnya Byun Baekhyun datang. Awalnya bukan sebuah masalah.

"Annyeong _. Park Jongin?" wanita yang mengenakan pakaian kerja hari ini datang ke kediaman Park._ Aku adalah teman ayahmu _. Begitu dia mengaku karena saat ini ayahnya sedang tidak ada di rumah. Jongin hanya di temani_ babysitter _yang bekerja di rumahnya._

"Nuguseyo _?" Jongin kecil bersembunyi di antara kaki wanita muda berperawakan kecil berseragam putih. "Jangan takut. Aku teman ayahmu. Aku tidak akan menculikmu." Dia memberikan senyum terbaik. Berharap Jongin mendekat dan mau singgah sebentar dalam pelukannya._

"Appa _tidak bilang kalau dia berteman dengan_ ahjumma."

 _Si wanita terkekah. Melipat tangan di atas lutut yang sedang berjongkok. Bibirnya mengerucut namun terlihat begitu ceria. "Pernah mendengar cerita Bidadari Byun bermata kecil?" mata Jongin berbinar. Mendengar salah satu cerita kesukaannya yang selalu ia ingin dengar setiap malam dari ayahnya._

"Eum _, Jongie suka. Ceritanya lucu."_

" _Kemarilah, kau bertemu dengan bidadari Byun."_

" _Tapi_ ahjumma _tidak bermata kecil."_

" _Haruskah_ ahjumma _menghapus_ eyeliner _nya? Supaya Jongin melihat mata kecil_ ahjumma?"

 _Jongin kecil menyukai si wanita. Meski masih memasang sikap was-was. Namun dia tidak lagi bersembunyi di kaki_ babysitter _nya. Dia mendekat, mencoba menerima uluran dari si wanita yang masih tersenyum lebar._

"Ahjumma _bohong ya?"_

 _Eh. Si wanita, mengernyit ketika sepasang kaki kecil Jongin tidak membawa tubuhnya ke pelukan dan malah berlari ke sisi belakang, menyibak rambut panjang yang tergerai. "Tidak ada sayap. Bidadari Byun punya sayap yang sangat besar dan berwarna biru. Kata_ appa. _Sayapnya bisa membuat apa saja terbang kalau di kepakan beberapakali dengan keras."_

" _Bukankah kalau ingin melihat sayap sang bidadari, Jongin harus berkenalan dulu?"_

"Eohmajja." _Sahut si kecil tanpa sadar, kelewat kaget dan kelewat kagum. Membuat yang lebih tua kembali terkekah. "Park Jongin_ imnida _." Lalu langsung memperkenalkan diri._

"Ahjumaneun, _Byun Baekhyun_ imnida."

Jongin merebah, ketika kesadarannya kembali dari lamunan, tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah. Dadanya naik turun tanda betapa sulitnya bernafas. Hanya karena mengingat betapa manisnya pertemuan pertama dengan Baekhyun, Jongin serasa habis maraton, dia ingin melupakan pertemuan manisnya dengan wanita itu. Tapi tidak bisa.

Dia menyayangi Baekhyun. Dia berharap wanita itu bisa menjadi ibunya. Dia tidak menginginkan orang lain masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan Chanyeol, tapi berbeda kala Byun Baekhyun ke pergok matanya sedang.

 _Park Jongin bahagia. Bibi Byun hari ini akan datang dan dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ulangan seni budaya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika ia meminta masuk ke DAE ayahnya mengatakan. Kalau nilai ulangan seni budayanya mendapat nilai sempurna. Ia akan mengizinkan Jongin masuk sebagai_ trainee _. Jongin menyanggupi._

 _Meski DAE adalah milik ayahnya, tapi dia tidak menuntut untuk langsung masuk kemudian_ debut _. Dia lebih memilih menjadi_ trainee _dulu supaya suatu saat ia menjadi penari yang benar-benar berbakat. Bukan karena faktor anak pemilik_ studio _. Maka dari itu Jongin belajar dengan keras untuk mencapai nilai sempurna._

 _Dan rupanya. Orang baik dalam hidupnya bukan hanya sang ayah. Namun wanita yang kini sedang dekat dengan ayahnya. Dia berjanji membelikan tiket konser_ SM Town. _Dia sangat menginginkan melihat konser yang di adakan oleh salah satu_ agency _besar itu. alasannya, di sana banyak penari hebat dan Jongin bermimpi suatu saat bisa bertemu dengan mereka._

 _Dan ketika ada yang menawarkan keinginannya secara terbuka, Jongin langsung mau. Sebenarnya ayahnya bisa saja membelikan apa yang dia mau, tapi Jongin merasa tidak enak hati kalau meminta hal itu pada ayahnya, secara ayahnya juga pemilik studio tari, kalau dia meminta seperti itu nanti dikira Jongin tidak menyukai apa yang ada di dalam milik ayahnya lagi. Kan repot._

 _Beda urusannya kalau dia di tawari. Kan dia tidak meminta. Jadi tidak perlu tak enak hati kan. apa lagi yang menawari adalah Baekhyun, wanita yang sedang dekat dengan ayahnya. Wanita yang mungkin sebenarnya telah mencuri hati ayahnya setelah bertahun-tahun menyendiri pasca di tinggal ibunya._

 _Jongin sebenarnya tidak suka ketika ada orang lain masuk kedalam hidupnya. Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun, dia mudah dekat dengannya dan sejujurnya hati kecil Jongin, dia ingin Baekhyun menjadi ibunya._

 _Dan di hari dimana Baekhyun berkunjung. Jongin seperti mendapat kupon_ jackpot _._

 _Kamar Chanyeol sedikit terbuka. Jongin hendak masuk untuk memberitahukan pada ayahnya tentang hasil ulangan seni budaya. Namun kaki kecilnya terpaku ketika matanya menangkap. Dua orang dewasa di hadapannya duduk saling berhadap-hadapan._

 _Yang laki-laki memegang wajah si perempuan dan si perempuan memegang pinggang si laki-laki. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan ayahnya terhadap Baekhyun. Namun bibir mereka saling menyatu, terdengar kecipak_ saliva _dan kalau tidak salah, sedikit rintihan. Jongin mundur. Bersembunyi di samping lemari besar, ketika pagutan itu terputus. Baekhyun menangis. "Apa_ appa _menyakiti Byun_ ahjumma?" _Jongin bertanya pada diri sendiri ketika, tangan-tangan Baekhyun mulai memukul dada Chanyeol._

" _Aku jahat." Itu yang Jongin dengar dan membuat alisnya menaut._

" _Aku membunuh Jongdae." Seperti petir, Jongin jatuh terduduk. Beberapa saat setelah pengakuan mengejutkan Baekhyun._

 _Jongin masih anak-anak yang harus mencerna apa yang di katakan orang agar menjadi susuatu yang masuk akal. Tapi tidak sulit untuk tahu apa maksud dari yang di katakan barusan adalah sesuatu yang besar._

 _Jongdae?._

 _Jongdae adalah nama ibu Jongin yang sudah meninggal. Dia masih terlalu muda untuk tahu apa yang terjadi pada ibunya. Namun tabir kematian ibunya kini terbuka. Ibunya di bunuh? Dan yang membunuh adalah …_

" _Baekhyun."_

" _Aku yang membunuh Jongdae, Yeol. Demi-_

" _Pembunuh." Dua orang dewasa yang tengah duduk di bibir ranjang terpaku. Menoleh dengan pelan seperti robot pada sumber suara._

 _Jongin. Sedang berdiri di samping lemari dengan tangan terkepal. Matanya memerah penuh amarah. Kertas di tangannya sudah lecek dan mungkin sobek. Dia tidak peduli. "Pembunuh." Desisnya sekali lagi._

" _Jongin"_

" _Eomma_." Jongin menjerit. Ketika bayangan dimana ia begitu menginginkan Baekhyun menjadi ibunya. Ibunya pasti marah padanya. Kim Jongdae pasti terluka karena pembunuhnya di inginkan oleh anaknya untuk menggantikan posisinya.

" _Mianhae eomma_."

Park Jongin menangis. Hal yang selalu dia lakukan ketika mengingat ibunya. Ketika mengingat bagaimana hubungannya dengan sang ayah yang sudah jauh dari kata harmonis. Mungkin ayahnya bersikap seperti biasa, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apapun. Namun hatinya menolak.

Ia menolak segalanya. Ada sesuatu yang menjerit di telinganya yang mengatakan semuanya salah. Sejak ia tahu kalau Byun Baekhyun yang membunuh ibunya dan kelihatannya ayahnya menyukai wanita itu. Jongin kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap segala hal. Ia menjadi was-was terhadap semua orang.

Ketika ia merasa sedang berada di titik yang paling menyakitkan, seakan harapan muncul kembali. Dia menyeka air matanya. Menangis dan mengasihani diri pun percuma. Kau tidak boleh cengeng, kau laki-laki kan, Jongin.

…

 _Hisap. Jilat. Gigit._

 _Sesuatu tak bertulang melesak ke dalam rongga hangat milik gadis bertubuh gempal yang kini menangis histeris dibawah kukungan laki-laki misterius yang bersembunyi di balik sinar remang._

 _Ia bergerak. Di pangkal dirinya terasa nyeri. Di pusat dirinya ngilu, terlebih ketika gerakan sang pemilik batang yang menancapkan miliknya jauh di dalam sana bergerak dengan_ tempo _menggila. Ketika terasa batang kejantanan itu akan keluar, di saat itulah hentakan hebat terjadi._

 _Saat itulah gadis bertubuh gempal mengejang, terasa penuh hingga akhirnya dia._

" _Eguhhh." Melenguh, mendesah serta butiran air mata mengalir._

 _Bukan desahan nikmat, namun menurut si pemilik batang adalah suara surga yang meminta lebih. Gerakannya berhenti, namun bergantian dengan tangan, seperti mencari sesuatu di dadanya namun tidak menemukan, akhirnya ia meremas sembarangan, ketika yang di kukung akan menjerit._

 _Mulutnya di hentikan dengan benda tak bertulang yang melesak masuk lagi, menginvasi semua isi mulutnya menimbulkan bunyi kecipak, benang_ saliva _tercipta, lelehanya menuruni, keluar daru sudut bibir yang terbuka._

 _Kemudian yang dibawah mengeras, mengembang dan bergerak lagi. Lebih cepat dan lebih bertenaga hingga…_

Prang.

Piring besar berisi timbunan danging asap jatuh mendarat di lantai. Kepala Minseok terasa pusing, tangannya bergetar dan keringat muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Nona Kim." Pelayan yang ada di sekitarnya langsung berseru, kaget akan sikap Minseok. Namun yang di panggil otomatis mundur. Dia sangat terlihat ketakutan.

Tentu membuat semua orang bingung. Minseok baik-baik saja sejak tadi tapi ada apa? " _Gwaenchansemnida agassi_?" salah satu dari pelayan bertanya, mencoba mendekat, menyentuh lebih tepatnya tapi.

"AAA!" dia menjerit. Membuat si pelayan menarik uluran tangannya sambil mengernyit.

"Nona, apa yang terjadi?" masih mencoba bertanya. Namun Minseok malah semakin mundur, hingga tubuhnya berbenturan dengan seseorang.

…

"Permisi, Tuan." seorang pengawal bertubuh kurus memecahkan keheningan antara Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang menunggu Minseok mengambil yang di inginkan Sehun.

" _Eoh_." Jawab Luhan malas. Kesal lebih tepatnya. Dia sedang asik memandang wajah Sehun yang merajuk sangat lucu harus terhenti oleh si kurus berwajah datar. "Dokter Shim telah tiba. Dia menunggu tuan muda di kamar tuan muda." Setelah mengatakannya, si kurus pergi.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun ke pintu dapur kemudian ke Sehun lagi. Ia berdeham. "Pergilah, setelah Minseok datang akan ku katakan kau sedang di periksa dokter." Sehun enggan, tapi dia memang merasa tidak baik dengan tubuhnya.

Rasanya panas tapi dingin. Rasanya ingin tidur tapi pusing, rasanya seperti bisa berlari tapi berat.

"Aku menunggu _eomma_ , aku mau di temani dia." Sehun manja. Sebenarnya cemburu, karena kalau ia pergi, maka Luhan akan berduaan lagi dengan Minseok seperti tadi pagi, dia kan juga mau.

"Kau sudah besar tuan. aku belum makan apapun karena kau menghabiskan semuanya, kau pikir dia akan menemanimu dan membiarkan aku kelaparan?" Luhan berniat menggoda namun yang di tangkap Sehun sepertinya berbeda.

Dengan tampang berubah dingin dan datar. Ia memundurkan kursinya lalu pergi. Luhan menghela nafas, seharusnya ia lebih pintar memilih kalimat jika ingin Sehun tergoda akan godaannya. Sehingga wajah merajuk nan lucu bisa dia dapatkan, bukannya wajah datar seperti tadi.

Prang.

Suara piring pecah. Tepat setelah Sehun pergi, membuat Luhan terkaget dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara.

"Nona Kim" lalu teriakan beberapa pelayan sampai.

"AAA" jeritan Minseok mengisi seluruh gendang telinga Luhan. Perhatiannya teralihakan, tanpa banyak berfikir ia berlari menuju sumber suara.

Pecahan piring dan tumpahan daging asap menyapa penglihatan Luhan, namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatiannya. Namun Minseok, si mungil yang sedang dalam pelukan Jaehyo.

"OH

…

"OH." Itu suara Jongin. Menangkap basah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang makan malam bersama. Pantas ayahnya berpakaian begitu rapih dan berdandan dengan gagah. Dia ingin menemui wanita itu.

Tadi sewaktu ia merasa puas sudah mengasihani diri Jongin berniat untuk pulang, tapi siapa sangka mobil mewahnya malah mengajaknya ke salah satu hotel berbintang lima di Seoul dan menangkap basah dua orang itu.

"Jongin." Itu suara bahagia Baekhyun.

"Kau datang. Kemarilah, aku membawakanmu sesuatu." Baekhyun menghambur, menarik lengan Jongin mendekat yang matanya menatap langsung pada manik milik Chanyeol. " _Saengil chukae_. Jongin-ah, semoga-

Bruk.

Jongin menepis tangan Baekhyun yang kini memegangi sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk seperti seorang sedang menari dan ada nama Jongin di tengah-tengahnya. Namun sekarang kue ulang tahun tersebut sudah jatuh tak berbentuk karena mencium lantai.

Plak. Dan setelah insiden di tepisnya tangan Baekhyun, sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Jongin. Itu Chanyeol yang melakukan. Lalu detik berikutnya satu tamparan mendarat lagi, namun kali ini dari Baekhyun kepada wajah Chanyeol.

" _Appa._ " Lirih Jongin, matanya sudah berkaca.

…

"OH." Setelah ber-oh panjang dan melayangkan tatapan menajam. Luhan menarik lengan Minseok dari pelukan Jaehyo. "Apa yang kau lakukan tuan Ahn?" Luhan bertanya sinis.

"Tuan Lu, ini-

"Menyentuh wanitaku bukan termasuk areamu. Bukankah-

"Ah" Minseok menjerit lagi. Kini sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan. Lalu tubuh Minseok jatuh ke lantai, perlahan mundur. Bringsut, kentara sekali seperti sedang ketakutan.

"Minseok-ah, _waeirae_?" Luhan melembutkan suaranya. Berjongkok lalu mendekati Minseok dengan gerakan pelan. Namun Minseok lagi-lagi menjerit. " _Andwe. Andwe andwe_." Dia menggeleng. Luhan mundur. Seperti _déjà vu_ , apa yang terjadi pada Minseok?.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Luhan pada semua orang yang berada di dapur.

 _Tubuhnya bringsut. Menjauh dari Luhan yang menatapnya penuh luka. Dia menjerit. Memegangi selimut dan mencoba menutui dirinya yang tidak berpakaian di baliknya. "Minseok-ah." Ketika Luhan mendekat dia menjerit._

Sepenggal kejadian masa lalu melintas di pikiran Luhan ketika mendapati reaksi Minseok saat ia mencoba mendekat. Minseok takut padanya, rasanya luka lama terbuka kembali. Apa yang terjadi pada Minseok _nya. "_ Minseok-ah." Lagi, Luhan mencoba mendekat, sambil mencoba mengambil lengan Minseok yang bergetar, namun secara cepat di tepis oleh Minseok sembari menggelengkan kepala dan menerikan kata jangan.

"Jangan apa Minseok, ini aku Luhan."

"Andwe"

" _Eomma._ "

Rupanya jeritan Minseok sampai ke kamar Sehun yang ada di _pavilion,_ anak itu kaget. Melihat ibunya di rubung orang-orang dan menghindari Luhan. Minseok sangat ketakutan, bahkan kepada Luhan juga Sehun.

Ketika remaja tujuh belas tahun itu berjongkok tepat di hadapan ibunya, menggeser Luhan. Minseok juga bereaksi sama. menepis semua uluran yang di tujukan padanya.

"Sehun _niea. Eomma."_

Sehun memaksa mengambil tangan Minseok yang menutupi telinganya. Ternyata wanita itu sudah menangis hebat dan seluruh wajahnya basah juga merah. "Apa yang terjadi? _Eomma_ kau tidak mengenaliku."

Seakan hatinya tergores ketika, Ibunya sendiri tidak mengenali dirinya. Sehun melihat Luhan, membatu di belakangnya. Sampai akhirnya tubuh Minseok terkulai lemah di pelukan Sehun, Luhan masih di tempat.

Dokter Shim menancapkan satu suntikan di tubuh Minseok.

…

Tidak ada yang di izinkan masuk. Meskipun itu Sehun ataupun juga Luhan. Dokter Shim melarang dua orang itu masuk. Bukan tanpa alasan. Luhan akan menggenggam tangan Minseok sepanjang pemeriksaan jika leaki itu ikut masuk mendampingi.

Sementara Sehun. Dia menangis dengan wajah datar dan tangan mengepal. Seakan menintimidasi agar sang dokter cepat membuat ibunya membaik. Bukannya takut hanya saja. Keadaan Sehun juga sedang tidak baik. Jika Sehun terlalu menekan pikirannya, bukan tidak mungkin anak itu juga akan tumbang.

"Lu _sajang_."

" _Uri eomma. Eottokae_?"

Itu Sehun. Langsung menerjang dokter Shim yang baru saja keluar dan memanggil ayahnya. "Tuan muda. Sebaiknya-

" _Uri eomma_ , _eottokae_?!" Sehun tidak mau mendengar perkataan apapun selain tentang keadaan ibunya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang tadinya biasa saja terus bersikap seperti ketakutan dan perlu di berikan obat penenang.

"Saya akan jelaskan. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Aku mau tahu sekarang."

"Sehun Lu." Luhan mengintrupsi. "Pergi ke kamarmu sekarang."

" _Shireo_ aku ingin tahu keadaan-

" _Eoseo."_ Putus Luhan. Dia sedang kalut dan tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sehun, secepatnya ia ingin mendengar tentang keadaan Minseok. Dia juga bingung. Apa yang terjadi pada Minseok? Dia baik-baik saja saat bersama dengannya dan Sehun. Lalu ketika ia menuju dapur untuk mengambil makanan ia malah berakhir dengan keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Kau egois. Hanya ingin tahu sendiri. Aku anakmu tapi seperti pesuruh yang harus ini itu sesuai aturan." Luhan menghela nafas, sambil memandang kepergian Sehun yang berkilat penuh amarah. Dia tahu, Sehun pasti sangat khawatir pada Minseok. Tapi melihat gelagat dokter yang menangani Minseok sepertinya apa yang akan di katakan tidak seharusnya di dengar oleh Sehun.

Luhan hanya mencoba agar Sehun tidak mendengar sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya.

"Kita bicara di dalam. " perkataan Luhan cukup untuk mengusir semua orang yang ada di sana, termasuk para penjaga yang biasanya berdiri di depan pintu kamar Minseok.

"Sama seperti tujuh belas tahun yang lalu."

…

" _Mom_ dan _Dad_ berbohongkan?" seorang gadis membungkam mulutnya ketika pembicaraan ayah dan ibunya tertangkap telinganya. Bukan bermaksud menguping. Hanya saja ketika pembicraan menuju pada inti, di saat itulah sang gadis datang.

…

"Tapi kami bercinta siang tadi."

Urgh. Si dokter merona. Mendengarkan pengakuan secara tidak sadar dari Luhan. Hubungan suami-isteri bukankah sesuatu yang tidak perlu di umbar-umbar.

"Bukan seperti itu. Dia menerima mu bukan berarti dia melupakan." Meski ia merasa malu dengan pengakuan Luhan, namun dokter Shim tetap profesional. Dia seorang dokter sekaligus seorang pskiater. Dan dia juga yang menangani Minseok tujuh beas tahun yang lalu. Sehingga, ketika melihat Minseok meronta seperti tadi dia langsung tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

Si dokter berdeham. "Kau bercinta. Karena dia merasa seperti selayaknya isteri. Kau bersikap demikian?"

Luhan memandangi dokter _nya. Kau adalah isteriku_. Kalimat itu mengiang di telinga Luhan. Dan membawanya pada anggukan ragu. Tapi hatinya berkata iya. Pasalnya Minseok menjadi agresif ketika ia menyebut Minseok sebagai isteri.

"Itulah kenapa dia menerimamu. Tapi apa yang terjadi malam ini. Bukan karena sebuah sentuhan. Tapi gejala lain yang terjadi sebelum kejadian itu. Maksudku, mungkin dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang membawanya padamu malam itu, atau sesuatu yang merujuk pada kejadian mengerikan yang dia alami."

"Tidak ada. Kami baik-baik saja bahkan kami sedang makan malam. Tapi." Luhan teringat sesuatu namun segera menghapus, sepertinya itu tidak masuk dalam daftar, toh selama ini memang selalu terlihat secara nyata kan.

" _Trauma_ tentang pemer*osaan bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk di hilangkan Luhan, terlebih jika dilihat dari keadaan saat itu. Emosimu sedang tidak stabil terlebih juga dengan Minseok. Sekarang hanya ini yang bisa ku sampaikan. Ku harap, kau jangan jauhi kamarnya. Tapi juga jangan dalam jarak dekat dengannya. Aku akan kembali besok pagi. Kita lihat, siapa yang dia inginkan pertama kali." Dokter Shim menepuk bahu Luhan. Seraya melenggang.

Meninggalkan Luhan yang serupa kertas kusut tergeletak di sofa empuk. Matanya memandang Minseok, terbaring di ranjang akibat obat penenang. Tidak pernah Luhan mengira Minseok akan kembali merasakan obat penenang di tubuhnya. Luhan kira hanya waktu itu saja. Minseok menerima Luhan karena lelaki itu memperlakukannya selayaknya seorang isteri? Bukankah itu yang coba di katakan dokter.

Bukankah jika Luhan tidak menyebutnya demikian, Minseok akan tetap menolak Luhan. Jadi artinya, apa yang akan Minseok lakukan tergantung sikap Luhan terhadapnya. Miris sekali.

…

 _Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Sedang duduk bersila di taman bunga yang sangat indah. Mereka piknik di musim semi dimana bunga bermekaran. Namun udaranya terasa hangat, seperti sisa-sisa musim panas masih tertinggal untuk menghangatkan semua orang._

" _Minseok anakku." Itu suara tuan Kim. Mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk di raih oleh tangan mungil milik sang puteri. "Kemarilah nak. Kau bilang ingin piknik di taman bunga." Lagi tuan Kim berucap, kali ini di barengi dengan senyuman menenangkan. Dan sebelah tangannya yang lain ikut terulur. Menegaskan agar secepatnya di raih._

" _Kemari Minseokkie,_ eomma _membawa makanan kesukaanmu. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana?" kali ini nyonya Kim. Ikut mengulurkan tangan supaya Minseok juga meraihnya. Namun yang di panggil tidak bergeming. Hanya diam memandang dua orang tuanya yang seakan menunggu puterinya._

" _Kemarilah nak._ Appa _dan_ Eomma _sudah menunggu lama."_

" _Appa, eomma"_

Perlahan. Bibir mungil itu merintih. Memanggil dua orang yang secara otomatis menapar Luhan secara telak. Pandangangan dokter beralih padanya.

" _Appa, eomma_ " lagi, dan kali ini beserta isakan parau. Saat Luhan hendak mendekat, sang dokter menahan. Lalu menggeleng.

"Apapun yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang, akan percuma. Yang di inginkan Minseok adalah orang tuanya-

"Dia tidak punya orang tua. Dia hanya memilik aku." Luhan mendesis egois, kemudian pergi. Meninggalkan dokter yang memandang punggung Luhan yang mulai bergetar dengan tatapan iba.

"Kalian semua orang-orang malang. Kaian memiliki dunia tapi tdak bahagia."

…

Hati Sehun kacau, hati Jongin juga kacau. Mereka berdua mempunyai nasib yang serupa tapi tak sama. sama-sama memiliki dunia tapi tidak bahagia. sama-sama memiliki keluarga tapi seperti tidak memiliki. Yang satu memiliki ibu yang perhatin tapi hidup terpisah dan terkekang.

Sementara yang satu, memiliki ayah yang perhatian tapi mencintai wanita yang di benci anaknya. Serupa kan tapi tak sama.

"Seperti _The Heirs_ ya?" kata Sohee, sambil meletakan kaleng minuman di depan Yixing.

"Maksudmu?" sambil meraih kaleng yang diberikan temannya, Yixing bertanya. Apa yang di maksudkan gadis bermata kucing tersebut.

"Kai dan Sehun. Mereka seperti Kim Tan dan Choi Youngdo." Ia menyebutkan dua tokoh dalam _drama_ yang sangat _popular_. "Hidup orang kaya memang seperti drama. Apalagi seperti Kai dan Sehun."

"Ku pikir _The Heirs_ itu adalah kisah nyata, ya mengambil dari kisah Sehun dan Kai."

"Lalu yang jadi Kim Tan? Choi Youngdo?" Yixing membrondong sahabatnya.

"Kim Tan, Sehun dan Choi Youngdo, Kai." Sohee terkikik. Membayangkan dua pangeran sekolahnya adalah pemain dari _drama popular_ tahun 2013 yang di perankan oleh Lee Min Ho dan Kim Woobin.

"Kurasa masuk akal, _geunde_ , Eunsang? _Nuguchi_?"

Yixing mengikuti arah pandang Sohee yang jatuh pada sampingnya. Dimana seorang gadis yang sedang menyesap _bubble tea_ yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar. Huang Zitao.

"Ah, bagaimana kau berfikir seperti itu?" Sohee dan Yixing bersikap biasa saja. Meskipun Zitao sempat menatap keduanya bergantian sambil menyiaratkan kata apa dalam tatapannya. Toh dia tidak tahu jadi ya sudah abaikan saja.

"Entah. Hanya terpikir."

"Hanya terpikir atau kau memang membayangkan kalau dua pangeran sekolah menjadi lawan main mu ketika kau benar-benar menjadi bintang nantinya?" Yixing bermaksud menggoda, namun sepertinya tidak pas karena wajah Sohee berubah masam.

Ah bodoh, seharusnya dia tidak menyinggung masalah menjadi bintang. Itu menjadi _sensitive_ bagi Sohee.

…

Lampu dapur mati sejenak semalam. Itu yang Luhan pikir sebagai pemicu Minseok mengingat kembali kejadian tujuh belas tahun silam. Menengok dari CCTV, Minseok memang berubah aneh setelah itu. ketika lampu menyala kembali dia menjatuhkan benda kramik yang di pegangnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sampai hal bodoh ini terjadi?!"

Semua pekerja teknisi membisu. Bukankah sangat memalukan, mereka yang bekerja pada Luhan adalah mereka yang mendapat predikat terbaik, tapi kenapa sampai lampu bisa mati. Meski tidak lama tapi tetap saja, gejala sekecil apapun haruslah terdeteksi.

Katakan ini adalah listrik mati. Memalukan sekali, rumah seorang Luhan mengalami yang namanya listrik mati.

"Kami menerima semua sinyal bahaya dari sisi manapun tuan, kami tidak tahu kalau nona berada di dapur semalam dan-

Si kepala teknisi menghentikan kalimatnya. Tapi tangannya mengulurkan kotak kecil pada Luhan. Kartu memori. "Saya menemukan ini." Temuan itu sedikit meredakan amarah Luhan. Meski tidak sepenuhnya namun dapat mencegah pegawai teknisi kehilangan pekerjaan.

"Jika yang kau berikan ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak berguna. Ku pastikan kau kehilangan kepalamu." Itu tidak main-main. Yang sekarang sedang di penuhi amarah adalah hati. Bukan logika. Separuh hati Luhan sedang terbaring dan tidak menginginkan Luhan. Tentu saja hatinya terluka bukan main, sehingga apapun itu, asal bisa menyenangkan hatinya yang separuh, akan Luhan lakukan, termasuk memenggal kepala seseorang yang sudah menyebabkan sebagian hatinya terasa sesak.

" _Ne sajangnim_." Itu suara kesungguhan yang menakjubkan. Dia akan kehilangan kepalanya namun tetap berani bersikap gagah, dengan mengatakan iya. Ah, siapapun yang bekerja pada Luhan memang seperti tentara yang siap mati demi Negara.

…

Mata cantik Minseok kembali terpejam. Dengan basah dan memerah. Dia habis menangis, meronta dan menolak semua orang mendekatinya. Dan jalan untuk menenangkan Minseok adalah satu tancapan suntikan obat penenang.

Asupan untuk tenaga hanya masuk melalui selang _infuse_. Setelah itu sepanjang hari Minseok hanya akan tidur. Dalam tidurnya Minseok terlihat damai, hati Luhan sedikit tenang. Tidak ada rasa takut meski terkadang ia menangis dalam tidur sambil memanggil orang tuanya. Namun itu cukup bagi Luhan, katakan dia egois, tidak mau mempertemukan Minseok dengan orang tuanya.

Pun dia punya alasan kenapa tidak memberikan apa yang di mau oleh Minseok. Mungkin belum saatnya. Luhan harus melepas Baekhyun terlebih dahulu, dengan cara apapun agar mereka bisa hidup normal maka tali belenggu harus di lepaskan.

"Mimpi yang indah, untuk yang kau inginkan suatu hari nanti. Ketika kau bangun katakanlah padaku, aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu, sayang. Jangan tolak aku lagi." Kemudian mengecup bibir Minseok lama. Hanya ada dirinya di kamar tersebut pasalnya sang dokter belum datang kembali kerumahnya.

" _Appa, eomma."_

Tepat ketika Luhan melepaskan tautan bibir yang menempel itu, Minseok kembali merintih dan Luhan menangis. Minseok _nya_ hanya memimpikan orang tuanya. Mungkin memang, saat itu yang bisa membuatnya tenang adalah orang tuannya. Namun apa mau di kata, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau akan bertemu mereka, tapi bukan sekarang. Tidak dalam waktu dekat tapi kau akan bertemu mereka lagi, aku janji." Bisik Luhan seraya menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir di wajah Minseok.

Seperti itu terus. Sepanjang Minseok menolak siapapun mendekatinya, maka ketika ia sedang terlelap Luhan mendekat. Menyentuhnya dan membelainya penuh sayang, tidak mengizinkan siapapun mendekat, termasuk Sehun. Tadi pagi anaknya berpapasan dengannya yang baru keluar dari kamar Minseok.

Sepertinya Sehun ingin melihat ibunya. Namun tidak jadi karena bertemu dengan Luhan.

Sekarang, tidak masalah Sehun menjauhi Luhan, karena secara otomatis akan menjauh dari Minseok, Luhan takut kalau Sehun juga akan kembali menerima penolakan seperti malam dimana Minseok mengingat _trauma_ masalalunya akibat lampu mati secara tiba-tiba.

Luhan tidak mau Sehun sedih. Ketika Minseok sudah lebih baik dan mengenali semua orang. maka saat itulah Sehun akan dia izinkan.

"Lu _sajang_ "

Dokter Shim. Dia sudah datang, "Katakan padanya untuk masuk." Setekah itu sosok tinggi mengenakan kemeja putih dan clana levis masuk. Membungkuk memberi hormat sebelum menghampiri.

"Maaf atas keterlambatanku." Luhan membalas dengan senyuman tipis. Tanpa mengatakan apapun dia duduk di sofa yang ada di sudut ruangan.

…

"Dia tinggal di Korea sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Masuk sebagai siswa pindahan dengan identitas misterius. Mendekati palsu. Aparteman di daerah Gangnam adalah tempat tinggalnya. Sebelum dia pindah ke Korea, dia pernah tinggal di London. Dia menguasai olahraga bela diri. Meski seorang gadis, dia mampu mematahkan kaki para lelaki yang berani berbuat tidak menyenangkan padanya. Dan dia adalah.

"Anak Kris Wu."

Penjelas terakhir sedikit banyak membuat Byun Baekhyun tercenung. Dia melebarkan mata, namun segera memejamkan matanya. Memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Belum selesai masalahnya yang lama, yang baru kini muncul, lebih mengagetkan dan semakin menyulitkan. Hati sudah bermain di dalamnya.

"Siapa namanya."

…

Huang Zitao

Gadis manis bermata panda itu baru saja mengatakan hal yang mampu membuat Sehun seakan mati terbunuh di tempat. Bukan sesuatu yang perlu di hiraukan? Dia pikir yang membebani pikiran Sehun saat ini adalah sesuatu yang ringan.

Seperti _déjà vu_ , sama halnya ketika Sehun mengatakan apa yang di tanyakan oleh Jaehyo, yang dijawabnya secara main-main. Namun membekas pada diri sendiri sampai membuatnya ketakutan.

 _Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu? Sesuatu yang besar terjadi dan mengerikan. Apakah itu sesudah atau sebelum. Sesudah Sehun di lahirkan atau belum._

" _Itu adalah kejadian yang membuatmu dilahirkan." Sahut Zitao sambil menyesap_ bubble tea _nya. Dia duduk berdampingan dengan Sehun secara tidak sengaja karena mereka sama-sama memesan minuman_ bubble. " _Apa maksudmu?" Sehun kira Zitao seperti seorang_ shaman _yang bisa membaca masa lalu karena nada bicaranya terdengar sangat serius._

" _Kau bilang kan tujuhbelas tahun yang lalu. Sesuatu terjadi pada ayah dan ibumu. Jadi pasti itu adalah kejadian yang membuatmu dilahirkan."_

Perlu mencerna perkataan Zitao. Nadanya yang berubah gugup dan seperti dibuat seceria mungkin, tapikan Zitao juga remaja seumuran dengannya. Jika di katakan dia tahu sesuatu, kan rasanya tidak mungkin. Atau jangan-jangan. Zitao itu memang benar seorang…

Shaman?

…

 _Kaki mungil Minseok, memasuki dapur malam itu dengan pipi sesekali mengembung, dia sedang mengunyah daging asap yang kata Sehun dia mencurinya. Cukup besar sampai ia belum selesai dan belum menelannya._

"Ahjumma _aku mau minum." Minseok mendekati bibi yang sedang mengisi botol untuk di masukan ke dalam kulkas. Setelah itu dia menerima gelas kaca berisi air mineral dari bibi dan meminumnya. "Nona terlihat senang."_

 _Kata bibi kepala pelayan saat menerima kembali gelas dari tangan Minseok. Perkataan itu tak urung membawa Minseok menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, lalu di susul rona merah di kedua pipi gembulnya._

" _Tuan muda dan Tuan Lu sedang bersamaku, tidak salah kan kalau aku senang." Bibi kepala pelayan, membalas senyuman Minseok. Mengusap penuh sayang puncak kepalanya sembari mengangguk. Tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi matanya mengisyaratkan perasaan yang sama seperti Minseok._

" _Nona, ini harus di taruh dimana?" seseorang yang sedari tadi berkutat di tempat masak kini menyumbulkan kepalanya. Tangannya menenteng satu nampan besar berisi daging yang baru saja di asap._

 _Masih terlihat kebulnya dan aromanya menggugah selera. Minseok mengambil tempat paling besar untuk di isi dan akan ia berikan pada Sehun. "Letakan di saja di meja." Tidak perlu bayak tanya kenapa hanya harus diletakan di meja._

 _Karena jika ada Luhan atau Sehun, maka Minseok melarang mereka untuk melakukan tugas seperti jika Minseok sendiri, ini adalah sesuatu yang hanya boleh dilakukan Minseok, dia isteri Luhan dan ibu Sehun. Begitulah pemikirannya._

 _Dengan senyum masih mengembang, ia mendekati meja dan meletakan benda kramik di sampingnya. Mengisi dengan senang hati dan sesekali mencomot untuk dirinya sendiri. Sesekali juga dia tersenyum, membuat para pelayan diam-diam mengulum senyum melihat betapa terlihat senangnya nona muda mereka._

 _Jarang sekali terjadi, seorang Kim Minseok akan tersenyum seperti itu._

"Hentikan."

Dokter Shim mengintrupsi, ia dan Luhan sedang menonton detik-detik dimana Minseok menginat trauma _nya,_ ini adalah ke dua kalinya. Yang pertama mereka hanya menonton keseluruhan dan dokter Shim menganalisa.

"Kau lihat, ini bagian dimana Nona Kim masih baik-baik saja. Lanjutkan."

"Ahju _\- itu suara Minseok, tepat ketika si mungil akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Tidak lama, mungkin sekitar dua puluh detikan. Namun gelap secara tiba-tiba itu entah mengapa membat Minseok di serapi rasa takut. Terlebih terdengar suara semacam bisikan dan gesekan lalu memanggil namanya._

"Hentikan."

Lagi, dokter Shim meminta untuk menghentikan rekaman tersebut.

"Ini adalah waktu ketika memori menakutkan itu sedang teringat." Katanya lagi, kali ini sambil memandang Luhan yang wajahnya memucat. "Lanjutkan."

 _Sliwang-slawing(?) potongan kejadian itu berhenti seketika bersamaan dengan lampu yang kembali menyala. Tubuh Minseok sudah bergetar. Pandangannya nanar. Beban di tangannya seperti bertambah ribuan ton kemudian jatuh._

 _Prang._

 _Tentu membuat semua orang bingung. Minseok baik-baik saja sejak tadi tapi ada apa_? "Gwaenchansemnida agassi?" _salah satu dari pelayan bertanya, mencoba mendekat, menyentuh lebih tepatnya, tapi._

" _AAA!" dia menjerit. Membuat si pelayan menarik uluran tangannya sambil mengernyit._

" _Nona, apa yang terjadi?" masih mencoba bertanya. Namun Minseok malah semakin mundur, hingga tubuhnya berbenturan dengan seseorang_

"Dan ini adalah klimaksnya." Dokter Shim menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi. _Trauma_ Minseok adalah yang terparah yang pernah di tangani oleh dokter sekelas Shim Changmin.

Dia beberapa kali menangani pasien korban pemer*osaan tapi tidak separah Minseok. Mungkin karena dilihat dari berbagai sisi dan pengakuan Luhan – si pelaku, Minseok pantas memiliki _trauma_ yang begitu hebat.

 _Laptop_ yang tadinya di tonton berdua, kini hanya di lihat oleh Luhan, dokter Shim sedang meregangkan ototngnya, dia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Luhan masih terfokus pada layar datar di depannya dengan mata menyipit. Baru ketika bunyi brak yang mengenaskan, dokter Shim menoleh pada Luhan.

Lelaki itu menutup _laptop_ nya dengan kasar dan keluar begitu saja.

…

"Aku akan menyimpan rahasia ini dalam-dalam, meski aku sangat ingin dunia tahu siapa dirimu. Mengingat kau pernah sangat ku inginkan. Tapi jika seseorang yang sangat kau hindari untuk tahu segalanya mengetahui dengan sendirinya. Itu berarti tuhan tidak mengizinkan keinginanku."

"Jongin-ah."

Tepat saat kaki jenjang Jongin membalik hendak membawa tubuhnya pergi, suara yang teramat _familiar_ menyapa pendengarannya. Tidak masalah, seharunya begitu, tatpi sesuatu dalam dirinya membeku. Tangannya mengepal dan matanya membola. Nafasnya tercekat.

Ada yang salah dengan diri Jongin. Ingin rasanya langsung lari, tapi semuanya menolak, seakan tubuh Jongin di kendalikan oleh suara yang menyapanya.

…

"Se Hoon Lu"

Penggalan nama yang memuakan. Yang memaksa harus berhenti padahal sang pemilik nama sama sekali tidak menginginkan, hanya saja, kenapa berhenti. Ketika nafas si pemanggil telah satu-satu dan dia sudah memanggilnya dengan cara yang amat di benci. Saat itu pula si pemilik nama berhenti.

"Berhenti di sana dan kita bicara."

"Bicaralah, aku akan mendengar dari sini."

"Tidak di sini."

Sehun tersenyum miring. " _Wae_? Mama takut ada yang mendengar? Seperti ketika mama bicara dengan' _nya_ "

Mama? Ya. Sehun memanggil Baekhyun memang dengan sebutan mama. Bukan karena dia menganggap kalau Baekhyun adalah ibunya, hanya sebagai formalitas. Bentuk penghargaan yang pernah menohok hati Baekhyun dengan telak.

" _Panggil aku_ eomma _" saat itu Sehun berusia sebelas tahun. Tepat hari ulang tahunnya. Selayaknya anak konglomerat yang mengadakan acara ulang tahun besar-besaran. Namun di tolak. Sehun tidak mau ada acara itu, pasalnya ibunya tidak di undang. Tidak boleh lebih tepatnya._

 _Acaranya malam hari dan di adakan di kediaman Lu, jika suatu acara di adakan di rumah utama. Maka_ pavilion _akan gelap gulita sepanjang acara, karena lampu di matikan dan seluruh pelayan di boyong ke rumah utama, selain seorang pria bertubuh besar yang di tinggal._

 _Sehun benci. Ibunya sendirian sementara ia sedang bersenang-senang. Karena itulah Sehun memutuskan memberikan undangan kepada Minseok agar wanita itu datang. Namun ketahuan. Baekhyun merobeknya dan memarahinya. Luhan? Jangan di tanya. Si pecundang itu hanya diam sambil memperhatikan._

" _Aku tidak mau. Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan aku mengundang_ eomma _. Maka aku akan memanggilmu_ ahjumma _." Rahang Baekhyun mengeras. Tamu bulum datang, ruangan masih di dekorasi jadi meskipun ia berteriak itu tidak akan masalah._

"Eomma _mu adalah aku. Baekhyun Lu." jika Sehun tidak membangkang mungkin Baekhyun tidak akan mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan kecil Sehun. Dan tidak menaikan nada bicaranya serta memberikan penekanan pada setiap kata yang di lontarkan._

" _Kau bukan_ eomma _ku. Kau merebut_ abeoji _ku dari_ eomma _. Aku tidak sudi punya_ eomma _sepertimu."_

" _Hey nak. Jaga mulutmu itu. Kau hanya bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Seharusnya kau senang bisa menjadi anakku dan menunjukan pada dunia betapa beruntungnya dirimu menjadi puteraku. Kalau kau menjadi anak wanita simpanan ayahmu, kau bukan hanya akan di jauhi tapi juga di kucilkan."_

 _Dari kilat di mata Baekhyun, wanita itu tampak senang. Berhasil membungkam mulut tajam Sehun yang sejak tadi terus menjawab ketika dia berkata. Ini adalah pertengkaran pertama Baekhyun dengan Sehun. Biasanya anak itu akan menurut dan cenderung tidak peduli._

 _Tapi kali ini dia membangkang. Dengan sangat keras dan berani._

 _Kemudian terdiam cukup dengan tangan mengepal. Mata terpejam, ketika terbuka sudah memrah. Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Berhasil rupanya dia menghentikan rancauan anak sebelas tahun yang sangat sombong itu._

"Eoh _._ Eomma _ku memang seorang simpanan. Seharusnya aku senang bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan_ eomma _. Kenapa? Karena kau tidak punya anak yang bisa menyebutmu Mama. Mama, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu mama. Mama, untuk rasa terimakasihku karena kau isteri_ abeoji _ku. Mama karena kau, aku tidak di kucilkan. Dan mama. Untuk rela menggantikan wanita simpanan itu menjadi ibuku. Anak simpanan suamimu."_

"Baekhyun _eonni_ " suara Yoo Youngjae – direktur sekolah yang mengintrupsi lamunan Sehun. Otomatis memecah kilasan _film_ masa lalu yang tadinya sedang terputar di mata Sehun.

"Oh, _eonni_ sedang bersama Sehun. _Eum_ kalau begitu aku tunggu di dalam saja _eonni."_

" _Aniyo, imo._ Kami sudah selesai. Iya kan MAMA." Ucap Sehun sarkas, memberikan tekanan pada kata mama yang membuat Baekhyun mengepalkan tangan.

…

Sore hampir menyapa lagi tapi Luhan masih setia di kamar Minseok dan menggenggam tangan Minseok. Dokter Shim tidak bersama Luhan. Setelah memberikan satu suntikan lagi untuk Minseok, dia pamit karena ia memiliki jam praktik. Namun dia akan datang kembali malam ini, kalau-kalau Minseok terbangun dan meronta-ronta lagi.

Minseok masih menginginkan kedua orang tuanya. Maka dari itu dokter Shim harus bolak-balik ke kediaman Lu. dokter itu mengatakan kalau Luhan ingin Minseok sedikit lebih baik, maka caranya adalah mempertemukan Minseok dengan orang tuanya. Tapi Luhan masih menolak. Dengan keras kepala ia tidak mengizinkan Minseok _nya_ di pertemukan dengan orang tuanya.

 _Hentikan semuanya, maka kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun_. Luhan menghela nafas. mengingat kalimat dokter Shim yang melintasi telinganya. Jika semudah itu menghentikan yang sedang terjadi. Maka sejak dulu sudah Luhan lakukan.

Menghentikan yang sedang terjadi, mencegah yang akan terjadi, memperbaiki yang sudah terjadi.

Tapi, yang sudah terjadi, yang sedang terjadi dan yang akan terjadi. Adalah sesuatu yang segalanya mengalir, yeah Luhan memang seperti lelaki lemah yang hanya bisa mengikuti jalan takdir yang sedang dilaluinya, tapi percayalah. Luhan demikian karena ingin melindungi mereka yang di sayanginya.

 _Minseok dan Sehun punya pisau di tangan mereka, kau hanya perlu mengarahkan mereka menggunakan dengan benar_.

Jika Minseok dan Sehun punya pisau lalu apa yang dimiliki Baekhyun? Wanita itu menyembunyikan senjatanya dengan baik. Jika itu untuk menghadapi yang sedang terjadi. Untuk sesuatu yang belum terjadi memang Minseok memiliki Sehun sebagai pedangnya. Lalu apa yang di miliki Baekhyun? Dan apa yang dimilikinya?

Luhan takut. Dia takut, jika sesuatu yang dimilikinya tidak cukup kuat untuk menolong mereka yang di sayanginya. Luhan takut kehilangan. Dia pernah kehilangan dan sampai sekarang, bayangan kehilangan itu masih menghatui dirinya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak sayang. Aku akan pergi sebentar, ku harap kau tidak mimpi buruk agar aku tidak khawatir padamu. Aku akan segera kembali." Butiran air mata. Mendarat di kening Minseok bersamaan dengan satu kecupan yang Luhan berikan pada Minseok di keningnya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan menangis. Cengeng sekali Luhan. Cepatlah bangun dan maki Luhan karena menjadi laki-laki cengeng, Minseok. Dia menunggumu mengejeknya.

…

Sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Itu yang di pikirkan semua orang. Luhan memanggil semua petinggi perusahaan di ruang pertemuan kantor utama HanLu _Group_.

Apakah pengenalan secara resmi pewaris utama dari perusahaan raksasa HanLu akan dilangsungkan sekarang? Apakah seorang lelaki bertubuh lebih tinggi dari Luhan adalah sang pewarisnya?.

Tentu saja bukan. Meski belum perkenalan secara resmi, namun seorang Sehun Lu sudah di ketahui bagaimana wujudnya. Anak muda itu sangat tampan, berkulit putih dan bermuka datar.

Lelaki yang datang bersama Luhan saat ini memang tinggi, berkulit putih. Namun pembawaannya penuh wibawa, kalem bukan datar. Matanya setajam elang namun tidak menusuk. Dan sangat tampan, tapi dari aura yang terpancar, dia seumuran dengan Luhan.

(Jelas dia bukan Sehun kan. Lagipula remaja itu juga belum delapan belas tahun.)

Ketika Luhan duduk semua orang yang tadi membungkuk memberi hormat juga duduk. Saling berbisik-bisik pada sosok lain yang duduk di kursi tamu di samping _podium_. Luhan melirik pada orang yang di bawanya.

" _Kau sudah bermain api. Sekarang saatnya kau terbakar_."

"Maaf, membuat sore anda sekalian terganggu." Luhan berdeham sekali sebelum berkata.

"Ah, bukan suatu masalah. Senang rasanya bertemu anda ketua Lu, kami dengar anda sedang sakit." Itu salah satu dewan komisaris yang berbicara. Dan yang paling dekat duduknya dengan Luhan. "Karena faktor usia mungkin tuan Kim." Balas Luhan. Kemudian tertawa, seakan Luhan sedang melawak atau melontarkan lelucon.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin segera pansiun, tapi anakku masih terlalu muda." Tawa semuanya mereda, saling berdeham canggung karena Luhan sama sekali tidak memberikan respon pada tawa yang terdengar mengejek itu.

"Tapi keinginanku untuk pansiun sepertinya di restui tuhan." Luhan tertawa hambar, sendirian. "Aku akan menyerahkan posisiku saat ini pada-

Ahn Jaehyo."

…

" _MWO_!?" pendengaran Baekhyun masih waraskan? Untuk mendengar laporan dari Woo Jiseok – salah satu orang yang bekerja di bawah tangannya yang kini ikut menghadiri rapat dadakan Luhan.

"Jangan main-main dengan perkataanmu itu."

" _Benar nyonya. Rapat baru selesai. Kami sendiri kaget"_

"Datang ke kantorku bersama adikmu sekarang, bawa dan kumpulkan data tentang Ahn Jaehyo." Baekhyun murka, apa yang di dengarnya seperti lelucon pelawak yang gagal membuat penontonnya tertawa. Hambar, tanpa rasa dan menjengkelkan.

Luhan menyerahkan posisi ketua pada Jaehyo? Siapa laki-laki itu?. Sehun saja yang keturunan langsung Luhan tidak bisa menerima jabatan besar itu secara mudah. Harus delapan belas tahun dan sudah memiliki calon pasangan.

Pendidikan tinggi dan berjiwa pemimpin. Sayangnya, Sehun tidak memenuhi semua kriteria yang seharusnya. Sehun masih tujuh belas tahun, tidak punya kekasih(Yang satu ini urusan Baekhyun), dan terlebih dia begitu bodoh.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan Youngjae-ah, aku percaya padamu." Pergi. Meninggalkan Yongjae dengan raut keheranan karena kakak sepupu suaminya itu tampak marah sekaligus khawatir dalam waktu bersamaan.

" _Ne eonni_. Akan ku usahakan." Bisiknya seraya memandang punggung Baekhyun yang menghilang di balik pintu.

…

"Lu _sajang_."

"Pergilah Woo, aku tidak membutuhkanmu saat ini. Aku ingin berbincang dengan ketua yang baru." Woo Jiho hendak bertanya sekaligus berpamitan. Namun Luhan sedah keburu menyela, mempersilahkan dirinya pergi seakan apa yang ingin dia katakan telah di ketahui atasannya itu.

"Saya permisi _sajang-nim_."

"Sekali dayung, tiga pulau terlewati." Luhan terkekah, mata rusanya belum terbuka, dan orang lain yang ada di hadapannya hanya berdiri diam. " _Boss_."

"Diamlah, aku ingin merasakan nyamannya kursi ini. Aku mudah merindukan sesuatu. Kau tahu kan?"

"Kau mengundang bahaya. Apa rencanamu sesungguhnya?"

Luhan terkekah lagi. Usia? Hey, dia baru akan hampir menyentuh angka lima di usianya. Ayahnya bahkan lebih dari angka itu dan masih gagah memimpin perusahaan raksasa yang masih meraja di daratan bumi lain di barat dan Eropa, Luhan juga bukan lelaki lemah yang sudah mulai penyakitan, jadi apa rencananya sesungguhnya?

"Rencana apa? Apa yang sedang anda bicarakan ketua Ahn?"

"Luhan" Jaehyo menaikan satu oktaf suaranya tanpa sadar.

" _Ne._ "

"Mari bicara sebagai teman."

"Aku menginginkan posisimu sebagai yang paling dekat dengan Minseok. Kita berteman kan? Pahamilah aku Jaehyo-ah."

Jaehyo terdiam. Luhan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ini bukan sesuatu yang kecil. Benar, sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Luhan jelas merencanakan sesuatu.

…

Terima kasih untuk semua yang selama ini dukung aku padahal aku masih baru dan ceritanya gak jelas banget. Untuk yang di atas pasti _readers_ - _nim_ bingung. Sama aku juga bingung, tapi tangan aku gak bisa buat kompromian dan otak kayaknya mendukung aku buat ngetik itu. Jadi, meski gaje dan gak nyambung, aku tetep tunggu _review_ nya karena aku suka banget baca _review_ jadi kaya penyemangat aku buat nglanjutin FF gak jelas ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah mau singgah dan ngasih beberapa kata penyemangat di kolom _review_ ceritaku.

Aku mau minta do'a nya ya semua, sebentar lagi mau UN dan mungkin akan hiatus sebentar sampai musim ujian selesai. Doa in aku semoga nilainya bagus dan memuaskan. Maaf gak bisa bales _review_ nya satu-satu. Tapi aku baca kok, dan aku jadiin itu motivasi untuk memperbaiki kekurangan aku yang masih banyak. Jangan bosen buat _review_ karena aku butuh banget, penyemangat dan saran. Setelah UN selesai aku mungkin bakal lebih _fast-update_ kan setelah itu _free_ sebulan.

Sekali lagi dan gak bosen-bosen.

REVIEW JUSEYOOOOO. _Buing-buing_


	9. Chapter 9

LuMin/XiuHan

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis review sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur.

…

"Lu _sajang_."

"Pergilah Woo, aku tidak membutuhkanmu saat ini. Aku ingin berbincang dengan ketua yang baru." Woo Jiho hendak bertanya sekaligus berpamitan. Namun Luhan sedah keburu menyela, mempersilahkan dirinya pergi seakan apa yang ingin dia katakan telah di ketahui atasannya itu.

"Saya permisi _sajang-nim_."

"Sekali dayung, tiga pulau terlewati." Luhan terkekah, mata rusanya belum terbuka, dan orang lain yang ada di hadapannya hanya berdiri diam. " _Boss_."

"Diamlah, aku ingin merasakan nyamannya kursi ini. Aku mudah merindukan sesuatu. Kau tahu kan?"

"Kau mengundang bahaya. Apa rencanamu sesungguhnya?"

Luhan terkekah lagi. Usia? Hey, dia baru akan hampir menyentuh angka lima di usianya. Ayahnya bahkan lebih dari angka itu dan masih gagah memimpin perusahaan raksasa yang masih meraja di daratan bumi lain di barat dan Eropa, Luhan juga bukan lelaki lemah yang sudah mulai penyakitan, jadi apa rencananya sesungguhnya?

"Rencana apa? Apa yang sedang anda bicarakan ketua Ahn?"

"Luhan" Jaehyo menaikan satu oktaf suaranya tanpa sadar.

" _Ne._ "

"Mari bicara sebagai teman."

"Aku menginginkan posisimu sebagai yang paling dekat dengan Minseok. Kita berteman kan? Pahamilah aku Jaehyo-ah."

Jaehyo terdiam. Luhan sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ini bukan sesuatu yang kecil. Benar, sesuatu yang besar akan terjadi. Luhan jelas merencanakan sesuatu.

…

LuhanMinseok

Inheritors Chapter 9

NurL99

…

Alasan? Alasan apa yang membuat Luhan berbuat gila? Menyerahkan kursi kepemimpinan perusahaannya pada orang lain tentu adalah salah satu hal gila. Kan?.

Dalam kasus ini Luhan akui karena wanita?.

Wanita? Tapi bukan sekedar itu. Luhan sadar, apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang adalah upaya mempertahankan wanitanya yang entah sejak kapan begitu berarti. Kim Minseok, entah sejak kapan, benih yang awalnya ia tanam sebagai kebutuhan untuk dirinya dan Baekhyun akan keturunan, kini mulai bersemi dan tumbuh menjadi hal yang lain. Rasa yang lain yang lebih besar.

Luhan sudah tidak lagi menganggap Minseok _nya_ sebagai budak. Budak yang jika suatu saat Luhan dan Baekhyun diharuskan memiliki keturunan lagi, tidak, Luhan tidak lagi menganggap Minseok sebagai alat pemuas.

Sekarang lebih dari itu.

Minseok dan Sehun adalah dunianya, hidupnya dan segalanya. Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Bukan berarti Luhan membutuhkan yang lain meskipun sudah memiliki dua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Hanya saja, hidup tidak selamanya tentang cinta dan kebersamaan.

Terlebih Luhan. Hidupnya yang bisa di katakan berhasil masih harus waspada, _hey_ , dia masih hidup dalam bayang-bayang kedua orang tuanya yang bahkan bisa di katakan memiliki kendali setengah kehidupan di bumi.

Lalu tentu saja Byun Baekhyun, yang tidak segan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalannya.

Juga mereka, yang mencoba mengambil hal-hal berharga dari Luhan.

Dan yang saat ini sedang mendasari mengapa Luhan bertindak gila adalah, dia, teman Luhan atau musuh dalam selimut lebih tepatnya. Ahn Jaehyo. Lelaki tangan kanan Luhan yang mendapat setengah dari kepercayaannya sekarang menghianatinya.

Luhan pernah mengatakan kan kalau apapun di dunia ini membutuhkan alasan. Keberadaan Minseok di antara dirinya dan Baekhyun dan sekarang hal gilanya, kemudian keberadaan Jaehyo.

Semuanya beralasan, bukan sekedar kebetulan.

Alasan yang seharusnya sejak lama Luhan sadari.

" _Kau memper*osanya?" Jaehyo bertanya, sambil tertawa seperti tokoh antagonis sambil tangannya mencengkram kerah kemeja Luhan, tidak peduli akan mencekiknya, Luhan dan Jaehyo adalah taman, tapi pemandangan itu tak tampak lagi sekarang._

 _Dimana Jaehyo menatap Luhan dengan tatapan siap membunuh sementara yang bertubuh lebih kecil sudah terkulai lemah, Jaehyo menghajarnya sampai titik terakhir. Dia melawan? Tidak, karena Luhan merasa dia pantas mendapatkannya._

" _Seharusnya bukan dia. Kau bisa ambil siapapun tapi seharusnya jangan dia!."_

Yeah, sejak kalimat itu terucap dari mulut Jaehyo. Seharusnya Luhan sadar. Bahwa sejak saat itu Jaehyo menaruh hati pada si mungilnya. _Seharusnya bukan dia._ Bukankah dari kalimat itu sudah menjelaskan, ada nada kepemilikan. Bukankah jika bukan Minseok, Jaehyo tidak akan semarah itu.

Yeah. Hal pertama yang membuat Jaehyo menghianati Luhan adalah wanita. Wanitanya yang sedang dia incar.

Hal kedua adalah, kerajaan hiburan milik Jaehyo yang dulu berkembang pesat meski sebagai tahap pemula, hancur lebur dalam semalam karena Luhan.

"Jawab aku Luhan. Atas dasar apa kau melakukan semua ini?!"

Itu adalah suara Baekhyun, dia baru kembali dari kantor dan langsung menerjang Luhan dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah di ketahui. Jangan kira Luhan bodoh, kakak beradik Woo adalah orang Baekhyun yang di letakannya di HanLu untuk memata-matai segala hal. Luhan sudah tau, karena itulah dia mengatakan _sekali dayung tiga pulau terlampaui_.

"Bukankah, Jiho sudah menjelaskannya padamu. Dia pandai dalam hal menjelaskan." Luhan tidak bergeming dari duduk santainya sambil membaca buku tebal tentang falsafah. Sesekali membuka lembar dengan gerakan anggun.

Meski tidak memandang langsung pada Baekhyun, Luhan dapat mengetahui kalau sekarang Baekhyun tengah tercekat, terbukti dari dia langsung terdiam. Sekali lagi Luhan tersenyum. Ini semacam kemenangan pembuka bagi seorang pecundang.

" _Wae_? Kenapa malah diam? Ada yang salah dengan perkataanku?" masih dalam posisi yang sama, Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" mencoba tenang, Baekhyun menjawab. Dan kali ini baru Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang langsung di mata beberapa detik, lalu detik berikutnya dia tersenyum antagonis. "Oh. Maksudku Woo Jiseok. Maaf, karena kemiripan mereka aku jadi sulit membedakan. _Kau pikir dengan siapa kau bersandiwara nyonya. Kakak-beradik Woo jelas-jelas orangmu. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu."_

"Jiseok hanya mengatakan garis besar pertemuan sore tadi. Sedang yang ku tanyakan adalah kenapa kau menyerahkan kursi kepemimpinan pada orang asing?" Baekhyun benar-benar mengira kalau Luhan salah sebut nama. Lihat saja gurat kelegaan di wajah wanita itu.

"Lalu kepada siapa aku harus menyerahkannya?"

Setelah itu terdiam. Hanya saling pandang sampai akhirnya Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyum yang membuat Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Banyak sekali laki-laki itu ternsenyum. Adakah yang membuatnya bahagia?.

Meletakan buku tebalnya di atas sofa dan melepas kacamata bacanya, Luhan bangkit dari duduk. Berdeham sekali dan berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. "Sehun masih sangat muda." Bukanya pelan. "Jaehyo bukan orang asing. Dia yang membantuku merintis HanLu dan dia juga yang merintis K. R _Entertainment_."

Yang terakhir menyentak Baekhyun. K. R _Entertainment_? K. R adalah nama lama dari cabang perusahaan hiburan yang kini berdiri di bawah Byun K, yang sekarang bernama Kabo _Entertainment_. K. R atau Kabo mempunyai silsilah panjang dengan HanLu, mendengar alasan kenapa lelaki bernama Jaehyo yang Luhan pilih menjadi pengganti sementaranya, apa yang Luhan lakukan sekarang pasti adalah sesuatu yang besar, sesuatu yang memang sedang di rencanakannya.

K. R(Kabo), Byun K dan HanLu seperti Jepang, Uni Soviet dan Amerika Serikat. Akankah yang terjadi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu terulang kembali. Mata sipitnya bergerak, kembali menatap bola mata Luhan yang ternyata masih memandangnya dengan sorot yang misterius.

…

"Ini adalah kesempatanku _hyung,_ jika bukan sekarang kapan lagi." Jaehyo mendesah putus asa. Bukan menyesali apa yang telah dia lakukan dan apa yang ia katakan pada _hyung_ nya. Dia hanya merasa. Kenapa _hyung_ nya malah tidak mendukungnya. Malah seperti menyalahkan. Dia punya niat baik, meski niat baik itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin egois. Tapi Jaehyo hanya berfikir, sekali saja. Untuk kali ini, biarkan dia egois.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama. Aku hanya merasa, muak mungkin."

"Muak? Muak dengan apa tuan Ahn." Jaehyo mengangkat kepala. Dengan malas ia bergerak dari duduknya dan membenarkan posisi. Dia sedang di apartemen _hyung_ nya. Sejak semalam dia memang menginap. Luhan menyuruh semua orang pergi kecuali orang-orang baru dari biro keamanan yang sepertinya Luhan boyong dari negeri tirai bambu. Dan hari ini dia hanya keluar di sore hari tadi, menuju HanLu.

"Luhan seperti pecundang. Dia kuat tapi lemah. Kau tahu aku sangat sakit hati ketika Mi-

Kata-katanya terhenti. Hampir saja dia keceplosan. Urusan akan semakin runyam kalau dia sampai keceplosan. " _Molla, hyung_." Dan pada akhirnya dia hanya mengatakan tidak tahu. Memejamkan mata, berpura-pura akan tidur. Tapi dalam mata terpejamnya dia sedang merutuki diri. _Bodoh._ Batinnya.

…

Sang putera mahkota baru tiba. Di kediaman ibunda yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya, niat hati ingin menilik keadaannya, namun sirna sudah ketika sang raja juga tiba di depan singgasana.

Sehun dan Luhan berpapasan. Sehun dari kamarnya sementara Luhan dari arah rumah utama. Dia tidak sendiri, bersama seorang lelaki jangkung yang dia kenal sebagai dokter keluarga – Shim Changmin. Melihat mereka jalan berdampingan seperti itu, membuat Sehun terngiang-ngiang akan percakapan mereka, kemudian kalimat-kalimat Zitao yang terasa mengiris hatinya.

 _Pemer*osaan adalah sesuatu yang menyebabkan guncangan paling besar dalam psikologis anak. Dan Minseok dalam posisi emosional yang belum stabil, hal-hal kecil yang merujuk pada kejadian itu mungkin menyebabkan ingatan buruk itu kembali lagi_ – Shim Changmin _._

 _Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah hal besar yang menyebabkan kau di lahirkan. Dan kau adalah penyebab kejadian itu_ – Huang Zitao _._

Dadanya sesak tiba-tiba. Sakit dan menghimpit, apa yang menjadi sepekulasi temannya memang bukan sesuatu yang harus di percayai begitu saja. Tapi jika di hubungkan, rasanya perkataan Zitao cukup masuk akal.

"Sehun- _ah, eodia_?" tanpa peduli panggilan ayahnya, Sehun terus melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan kediaman ibunya dengan perasaan yang tiba-tiba terasa hancur lebur. Pikirannya kalut dan di penuhi hal-hal buruk.

Luhan kira Sehun akan memaksanya seperti kemarin, ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Tapi ada apa dengan kali ini? Dia pergi begitu saja ketika telah sampai di depan kamar ibunya. Ah, benar. Ada dirinya. Sehun pasti enggan berdebat dengannya.

Tapi, apakah tadi yang dia lihat tidak salah? Sehun menangis?.

…

Kaki jenjangnya menginjak rerumputan. Rasanya dingin. Dia hanya memakai sandal rumah dan sialnya sandal itu bukan miliknya. Itu milik Minseok. Sandal rumah yang ukurannya kekecilan di kakinya yang besar. Sandal berbentuk sapi besar berwarna coklat.

Haish. Memalukan sekali.

"Sehun" yang di panggil membatu. Suara polos yang akhir-akhir ini sangat _familiar_. Dengan gerakan pelan dan mata melotot Sehun berbalik. "Zi-Zi, Zitao." Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun menyembunyikan kakinya yang terbungkus sandal sapi ini.

" _Kau sedang apa?"_ gerakan Sehun yang gelisah tentu saja dilihat oleh Zitao. " _Kau menangis? Hanya karena memakai sandal sapi_?" kemudian terdengar protes ya, dari Sehun. Membuat mereka yang sedang berada di taman menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi Zitao sepertinya memang sangat polos.

Buktinya dia hanya mengerjapkan matanya dengan sangat … menjengkelkan.

" _Kenapa? Itu bagus kok. Hanya terlalu kecil saja_."

" _Ini punya ibuku. Dan aku bukan menangis karena memakai ini_." Kata Sehun membela diri.

" _Berarti kau menangis_."

" _Memangnya laki-laki tidak boleh menangis_?"

" _Boleh sih, tapikan aneh. Apalagi Sehun_."

Sekali lagi mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena teriakan Sehun pada Zitao. Dan secepat kilat ia menghapus jejak air mata yang ada di wajahnya.

" _Kau sendiri sedang apa? Kenapa malam-malam dilurar? Kau kan gadis_?"

Perdebatan Zitao dan Sehun itu seperti perdebatan anak SD yang tidak jelas, dan topic yang sangat kekanakan. Namun keduanya menikmati, meski kadang di sertai umpatan tapi tidak ada rasa sakit hati, ujung-ujungnya mereka akan baikan lalu berdebat tidak penting lagi.

Hanya, terkadang meskipun perdebatannya tidak bermutu, ketika sudah terpisah keduanya saling berfikir, perkataan mereka mengandung makna yang lain yang coba di sampaikan. Dengan nada yang berbeda dan suasanya yang berbeda.

…

" _Kubilang tidak! Minseok masih kecil, aku tidak mau hidup jauh dengan anakku." Itu suara tuan Kim, menggelegar di ruangan kamarnya. "Tapi dia mau, dia ingin dan kau mau menghancurkan mimpi anakmu." Nyonya Kim tidak mau kalah, ia tahu kehawatiran suaminya tentang keinginan puteri kecil mereka, namun sebagai ibu dia tidak mau mematikan impian anaknya._

" _Kehidupan dunia hiburan sangat keras. Dan sangat berbahaya. Kau sendiri tahu Soo-ah."_

" _Kau berbicara seakan Minseok akan gagal. Tidakkah kau percaya dengan anakmu sendiri? Kau merendahkan anakmu?"_

" _Bukan itu maksudku."_

" _Kau mengatakan aku sendiri tahu. Tidakkah itu menyindir kegagalanku? Aku memang gagal, tapi belum tentu Minseok_ ku _juga gagal. Dia punya kemampuan dan apalagi yang harus kau khawatirkan?" kali ini nyonya Kim bersuara sinis. Bukan karena tersinggung suaminya menyindir kegagalan yang dia alami sewaktu ingin menjadi seorang bintang. Namun karena dalam nada bicara suaminya, dia merendahkan anak mereka._

" _Minseok akan berhasil, aku percaya" kata tuan Kim tegas, sembari menggenggam kedua sisi tubuh isterinya, meremasnya pelan agar menyalurkan sedikit apa yang sedang ia rasakan, hatinya resah. "Tapi bukan kegagalan Minseok yang ku takutkan." Sinar matanya yang tadi menyala marah kini perlahan meredup. Ketakutan kini terpancar jelas di mata lelaki usia tiga puluhan itu._

" _Sooyeon- Sooyeon-_

" _Minseok tidak akan berakhir seperti Sooyeon. Jae bersama Minseok. Dia akan menjaga puteri kita."_

"Minseok"

Sedikit kebahagian terpancar di mata rusa milik Luhan yang sedang menunggu si mungilnya. Minseok perlahan membuka mata dan dia sedikit bahagia. Baru sedikit karena biasanya Minseok akan terbangun dengan gaduh atau menjerit. Tapi kali ini dia bangun dengan tenang, meski Luhan tetap waspada karena takut setelah melihatnya Minseok akan kembali histeris.

"Minnie"

" _Appa._ " Apa Minseok salah mengira? Apa dimata Minseok, Luhan terlihat seperti ayahnya sekarang. Atau, apa Minseok baru bermimpi tentang ayahnya?.

Setelah tertidur cukup lama dan akhirnya terbangun, Minseok masih tidak menginginkannya dan selalu memanggil orangtuanya. Dia senang tapi juga sedih. Minseok sudah lebih baik ketimbang harus berteriak histeris dan itu membuatnya senang.

Tapi dia juga sedih. Mau sampai kapan Minseok seperti ini. Di sisi lain dia juga memikirkan Sehun. Meski anak itu diam tapi Luhan yakin dia juga merindukan ibunya. Dia tidak mau Sehun semakin membencinya.

Di tengah lamunan Luhan, tanpa disangka Minseok bergerak untuk bangun. Dokter Shim yang awalnya hanya diam, ingin bergerak. Dipikrannya Minseok masih terlalu lemah untuk bergerak secepat itu, dia takut Minseok akan terserang pusing hebat dan jatuh. Namun diluar dugaan, ternyata Minseok bergerak begitu cepat bukan untuk lari. Tapi menerjang tubuh Luhan.

Atau terjatuh di pelukan Luhan. Entahlah tapi posisi itu mengganggunya, maksudnya dia tidak mau memandangi orang yang sedang bermesraan seperti itu. Dengan kesadaran penuh Shim Changmin memilih keluar. Sekarang ini menenangkan Minseok sepertinya bisa di lakukan Luhan sebelum ia akan memeriksa keadaan tubuh nona kecil Luhan.

Minseok pasti ingin lari begitu matanya melebar setelah cairan bening di matanya menetes. Dia melihat Luhan dengan jelas dan ketakutannya kembali lagi. Ia ingin lari namun tubuh lemasnya tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, maka ketika tubuhnya sudah terangkat dan siap pergi tubuhnya oleng. Untung Luhan dengan sigap menangkap hanya dengan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya.

Setelah Minseok berada dalam pelukannya. Luhan mendekap dengan erat. Masa bodoh dengan rontaannya meminta di lepaskan. Luhan hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaannya pada Minseok melewati pelukan. Sebelum nanti dia akan berbicara baik-baik.

Minseok isterinya, dan seorang suami harus bisa mengendalikan sang isteri. Itulah hukum alam.

"Jangan sentuh aku, kumohon." Tangan kecil Minseok yang lemah mencoba mendorong Luhan menjauh. Trauma tujuh belas tahun yang lalu benar-benar terasa nyata. Jika kemarin hanya rontaan tidak jelas dan tangis kecil dalam tidur. Kini Minseok bersuara, mengatakan tak ingin di sentuh.

Luhan dimata Minseok adalah Luhan si biadap yang merenggut kesuciannya, bukan lagi Luhan yang dirindukan. Luhan yang di tunggu setiap malamnya.

"Ini Luhan, suamimu" bisik Luhan tidak yakin. Apakah kalimat seperti itu akan berguna. Minseok bahkan tidak mau disentuh, masih memukul-mukul dada Luhan minta dilepaskan, tapi dia berani menyebutnya

"Suami."

Pukulan didadanya berheti, sesaat setelah gumaman kecil menyebut kata terakhir yang Luhan ucapkan. Luhan kini semakin takut, Minseok yang tadi meronta kini malah terdiam, apakah ada yang salah dengan yang dia ucapkan.

Minseok yang tiba-tiba diam membuat Luhan khawatir, jadi ia memutuskan melepaskan pelukannya. Menyisihkan rambut brantakan yang menempel di wajah Minseok ke telinga. Wajahnya merah dan penuh air, yang tadinya penuh ketakutan kini penuh kebingungan.

Tangannya mencengkram jubah tidur Luhan sangat erat. "Min" ia memanggil lirih, dan Minseok mendongak, masih sesenggukan tapi itu pertanda baik karena ia merespon.

"Suami?" mulutnya bertanya tanpa suara. Menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang membingungkan. Tapi Luhan mencoba tersenyum. "Hmm, aku adalah suamimu. Luhan"

…

"Hun _nie_ " seperti di panggil oleh ibunya, pemilik tangan yang kini terulur memberikan kap minuman instan, membuat Sehun seperti orang linglung. Sampai tanpa sadar ia memanggil ibunya. " _Eomma_."

" _Kau bicara apa_?"

"Zitao"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Zitao. Panggilan itu mengingatkannya pada sang ibu yang sekarang belum bisa di temui karena sedang, sedang apa? Minseok tidak bisa di katakan sakit tapi juga tidak bisa di katakan sehat karena dalam pengawasan dokter. Sehun belum bisa menemuinya. Tidak di izinkan.

Tapi ketika Zitao memanggilnya Hun _nie_ ia seakan di panggil oleh ibunya. Hey kenapa gadis itu memanggilnya seerti itu, seperti mereka telah mengenal lama saja.

" _Ini aku, memangnya kau pikir siapa? Tadi kau bicara apa?"_

" _Itu apa?"_ Mengabaikan pertanyaan Zitao yang banyak, Sehun lebih memilih mengalihkan, memandang pada dua kap minuman instan yang tadi salah satunya di sodorkan pada Sehun.

" _Oh ini. Susu coklat, untukmu."_ Lega, Zitao tidak membahas lagi dan memilih meminum minumannya tanpa sadar kalau Sehun sedang memperhatikannya dengan mata di sipitkan. _Aneh_. Pikir Sehun tanpa sadar.

" _Kau tidak mau_? _Bukankah kau_ \- perkataan Zitao terhenti, saat Sehun akhirnya meminum minuman pemberiannya, meneguk sampai setengah tanpa peduli asap masih mengepul dan akan menyakiti lidahnya.

" _Bukankah aku menyukai susu coklat?"_ kata Sehun, setelah minumannya tertelan. Dia seakan tahu kalimat apa yang akan di keluarkan Zitao tadi. " _Kau aneh. Kau seakan tahu segalanya tentang aku_." Sehun kembali meneguk minumannya, kemudian menoleh pada Zitao yang tampak gelisah. Untuk apa Zitao gelisah?.

" _Aku tidak pernah bercerita padamu kalau aku suka susu coklat"_ tubuh Zitao semakin menegang, dengan ragu, ia memutar kepalanya menatap Sehun. " _Aku-_

" _Kau jangan-jangan penggemarku ya? Astaga sepertinya aku memang sangat terkenal. –_ belum saatnya menangkap basah, Sehun -"

" _Ah._ Hey _apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku melihatmu selalu minum susu setiap pagi di kantin. Aku tahu karena aku juga melakukannya. Aku kan baru di Korea. Mana aku tahu tentangmu"_ lalu berdeham sekali seraya membenarkan posisi duduknya.

-Tapi kau terlihat sebaliknya, Zitao siapa sebenarnya dirimu.-

" _Benar juga_. K _au kan baru di Korea,"_ setelah mengatakan itu tanpa permisi Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Zitao. Ini adalah kebiasaan Sehun, maksudnya setelah minum susu biasanya dia akan mengantuk, begitu juga sekarang, matanya mulai memberat dan karena tidak ada bantal empuk jadi ia memilih menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Zitao saja, toh gadis itu tidak protes.

"Meskipun aku merasa aneh akan sesuatu hal tentangmu, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menenangkan aku. Kuharap keanehanmu itu tidak bermaksud jahat, Zi _gomawo"_

" _Kau bicara apa Sehun?"_

" _Tidak. Aku ngantuk."_

" _Tapi kalimatmu terlalu panjang untuk makna aku ngantuk."_ Sehun sudah terlelap. Tidak membalas lagi perkataan Zitao, hanya deru nafas teratur, perlahan Zitao menoleh. Menunduk sedikit untuk melihat wajah Sehun. "Kuharap aku tidak akan berubah menjadi jahat, aku akan berusaha. Jaljayo Sehun-ah. Wo ai ni"

Chu-

…

"Hmm, aku adalah suamimu. Luhan"

Setelah itu yang terjadi adalah Luhan mencium Minseok. Setelah berpandangan begitu lama dan rahangnya terasa sekeras batu, pertahanannya runtuh. Ia mencium Minseok. Entah setan apa, Minseok baru saja sedikit tenang dan mengenali dirinya tapi kenapa Luhan seakan ingin mengingatkan Minseok pada traumanya lagi? Lunghan mungkin gila.

Deg. Deg.

Pukulan didadanya meyadarkan Luhan dari _euphoria_ pagutan bibirnya dengan Minseok. Apakah Minseok akan meronta dan menangis lagi.

"Tuan muda meminta daging asap yang banyak. Aku sudah mencuri dagingnya aku harus-

Tubuh Minseok lagi-lagi oleng ketika ia akan berlari keluar, untung saja Luhan sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Dia tidak menangis, malah histeris. Histeris pada sesuatu yang sudah terjadi beberapa hari lalu. Sedikit lega karena Minseok memukul dadanya bukan karena traumanya, tapi karena dia mengingat Sehun dan daging asap. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan apakah Minseok lupa kalau semua itu telah berlalu dan dia baru sadar dari tidur panjangnya yang mengkhawatirkan.

"Kau masih lemah, istirahatlah dulu. Dokter Shim akan memeriksamu."

"Tapi tuan muda-

 _Chu_ -

Minseok tidak berkutik atau memprotes lagi, setelah Luhan membaringkan tubuh kecilnya, dia mengecup kilat bibir kering Minseok lalu memanggil dokter Shim, tidak menunggu lama dokter itu masuk. Membawa segelas air di atas nampan.

Diberikannya gelas itu kepada Minseok. "Habiskan _ne_ , ini akan mengembalikan sedikit tenaga." Selagi Minseok menandaskan minumannya dokter Shim mengeluarkan peralatan dokternya.

Ketika tinggal beberapa teguk, tertangkap mata Luhan tangan Minseok bergetar, dengan cepat Luhan meraih gelas yang akan jatuh dan menatap Minseok khawatir. Gelagat Minseok sangat aneh.

"Aku tidak sakit." Dan benar saja. Setelah mengatakan itu tubuhnya ia bawa menjauh dari Luhan dan Changmin, membringsut dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi dirinya. "Aku tidak sakit dokter."

 _Apalagi sekarang_. Batin Luhan. "Kau memang-

"Jangan mendekat. Tolong jangan sakiti aku. jangan sentuh aku. _Jaebal_ " mata Minseok kembali meliar, mangawasi sekeliling penuh waspada, ingin lari tapi kakinya lemas tak bertenaga.

"Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu, dokter Shim hanya akan memeriksamu." Dengan nekat Luhan menaiki ranjang dan menggenggam erat tangan kecil itu. Meremasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak hamilkan? Dia bohongkan? Aku masih sekolah aku tidak hamilkan? Tolong jangan sakiti aku lagi. Tubuhku sakit."

Oh ini adalah rasa kaget ketika Minseok pertama kali melihat Changmin. Trauma itu susul menyusul datangnya. Ternyata orang asing yang hanya mengeceknya dulupun membawa dampak yang berbeda. Ini adalah kekagetan ketika Minseok dinyatakan hamil. Minseok pasti mengira ini adalah tujuh belas tahun lalu.

"Aniya, kau tidak hamil. Dokter Shim ingin memeriksa kondisimu. Kau terlihat pucat aku takut ini berhubungan dengan animea-mu." Dirasa Minseok kembali terlihat tanang. Setiap detik menengangkangkan. Sekarang tenang bisa saja detik berikutnya histeris lagi, otak Minseok benar-benar berputar dan tidak bisa membedakan antara dulu dan sekarang. Luhan harus hati-hati.

" _Jinja."_

" _Eum._ Sekarang uluran tanganmu supaya dokternya bisa memeriksa." Luhan menuntun tangan Minseok agar di julurkan pada Changmin, agak susah sih karena tubuh besar Luhan di antara Changmin dan Minseok, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu agar Minseok tenang dan tidak membrontak.

Menghadapi trauma memang butuh kesabaran tinggi.

Terkadang Minseok seperti berada di tujuh belas tahun silam terkadang seperti berada di masa yang sekarang.

Sebenarnya, dia sendiri agak bingung saat tangan Minseok terulur. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Changmin tidak membutuhkan tangan Minseok untuk pemeriksaan. Ia butuh menanyai sesuatu, secara fisik Minseok sehat butuh mineral saja supaya tenggorokannya basah, sudah beberapa hari ini dia terus berteriak dan itu pasti menyakitkan. Selain itu Minseok membutuhkan makan, karena beberapa hari ia hanya di sangga dengan infus. Meskipun tetap memenuhi kebutuhan, tentu saja dia butuh tenaga.

"Nona Minseok baik-baik saja. Tapi apa tenggorokanmu sakit?" tadi Luhan mengatakan kalau Changmin akan mengecek sehubungan dengan animea, maka untuk sekedar tindakan Changmin menekan nadi Minseok.

Tidak ada jawaban, dalam pangkuan Luhan, Minseok tertidur, pantas saja tangannya melemas dan terasa memberat. Luhan sempat khawatir kalau Minseok itu pingsan, tapi dari deru nafasnya dia hanya tertidur.

"Ah, kita lanjutkan saja besok. Biarkan dia tidur tenang dan normal." Changmin meletakan tangan Minseok perlahan.

"Apa Minseok benar baik-baik saja?" Luhan masih cemas.

"Lebih baik, setidaknya dia mulai mengenalimu. Meskipun belum kembali seperti sedia kala, bukankah yang sekarang ini jauh lebih baik." yang di katakan Changmin seharusnya menenangkan Luhan karena dia mengatakan kalau Minseok lebih baik, tapi kenapa nada yang tertangkap di telinganya terasa berbeda.

"Minseok lebih baik, tapi kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu." Setelah membaringkan Minseok di posisi yang nyaman, Luhan menarik kerah kemeja yang di gunakan Changmin, melihat laki-laki itu menghela nafas, Luhan yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres.

"Katakan."

…

"Soojung- _ah_. Kumpulkan sedetail mungkin semua tentang Ahn Jaehyo." Dari _line_ di sebrang sana Soojung menjawab iya. Kemudian terputus, ketika ia akan men- _dail_ satu nomor lagi, Baekhyun ragu. Woo Jiho, dia sangat bisa di andalkan untuk urusan mencari orang di dunia hiburan, dia mengenal beberapa petinggi perusahaan hiburan karena pernah bekerja sama untuk mewakili Kabo.

Tapi Luhan mulai menyinggung kakak beradik Woo, katakan saja dia takut. Tapi keberadaan orangnya di induk perusahan Luhan bisa mengancam Byun K jika Luhan sampai tahu, perusahaan Baekhyun meski sudah Berjaya, tapi masih belum cukup untuk melawan HanLu.

Jika Jiho sampai ketahuan adalah anak buahnya, maka bukan hal mustahil Luhan akan mengenyahkan mata-mata itu. Sebagia gantinya, Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol. Dia pemilik perusahaan hiburan juga, tapi Chanyeol lebih suka bekerja sendiri. Semua yang di hasilkan Dae PCY adalah murni pekerjaan Chanyeol tanpa campurtangan kerja sama dengan pihak lain karena itu koneksinya tidak semeyakinkan Jiho. Terlebih apa yang Chanyeol geluti sekarang adalah dunia yang sebagian hatinya yang menginginkan. Sebagian lagi berada di tempat yang lain.

" _Yeoboseyo_ Yeol- _ah"_

"Eoh _Baek,_ wae _?"_

"Kau dimana?"

" _Baru keluar dari Dae, kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"_

"Tetap disana. Aku akan ke Dae."

"Ne? Eoh, eonje _. Perlu ku ajak Jongin? Dia masih menunggu di mobil."_ Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama, menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menjadi seketika kebingungan. Tapi setelah berpikir, sepertinya kali ini Jongin tidak perlu. Ini sesuatu yang serius yang akan di bicarakan dan Jongin tidak perlu tahu.

"Tidak. Biarkan dia pulang. Sebentar lagi _Family Gathering_ akan di laksanakan. Aku tidak mau dia sakit ketika hari H."

Lalu terputus. Baekhyun meraih tas tangannya yang ada di atas meja dan keluar kamar. Mengisyaratkan pada supir pribadinya untuk mengantarnya kesuatu tempat. Tempat yang sudah di ketahuinya. Sekarang dia harus bergerak cepat karena besok pagi-pagi sekali dia harus ke Bucheon. Tidak perlu bertanya lagi kenapa ia harus pergi ke tanah kelahirannya padahal pekerjaan sedang menumpuk.

Karena tentu saja alasannya tuan Byun yang memanggilnya. Aggota direksi Byun yang ikut menghadiri rapat gila Luhan pasti sudah melaporkan hasil akhir pertemuan pada ayahnya. Dan lelaki tua itu pasti menuntut penjelasan padanya.

…

Ketika mobil Baekhyun melewati pagar istana Lu di saat itu juga mobil lain melintas masuk. Jaehyo bersama Sehun yang sudah terlelap nyaman di kursi penumpang. Tentu saja mobil mewah milik Baekhyun tak luput dari pandangan Jaehyo.

Ini sudah malam, hampir larut tapi akan kemanakah wanita itu? Ah Jaehyo ingat. Luhan pasti sedang bersama Minseok, dan Baekhyun sedang punya pekerjaan penting.

Sehun tidur di taman dengan posisi menyedihkan tanpa alas kaki, oh dia memakai hanya saja pasti itu bukan miliknya selain kekecilan bentuknya juga aneh, hewan apa itu? apakah sapi? Atau apa, entahlah, bentuknya lepek kerna terkena air yang menempel di rumput taman.

Sudah pasti alasan Sehun terdampar adalah ayahnya tidak mengizinkannya menemui sang ibu. Terlebih melihat mata Sehun yang sedikit membengkak. Apa dia menangis? Hah. Anak malang.

Dan untung saja dia masih sedikit waras dengan menghubunginya untuk di jemput. Seingga tidak di culik karena Sehun adalah mangsa yang empuk untuk target penculikan. Anak konglomerat yang bisa di mintai tebusan dengan jumlah yang banyak atau juga bisa di jual karena fisiknya yang nyaris sempurna.

Meskipun yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin. Sehun di culik pun nyaris tidak mungkin karena meskipun dia terlihat sendiri tapi pasang mata mengawasinya di sana-sini. Sehun kan putera mahkota, yang akan mewarisi HanLu di Asia dan Australia dan yang akan mewarisi Kingdom Han di Eropa dan dan Amerika. Wah anak tujuh belas tahun ini adalah seseorang yang sangat kaya raya.

Untung Jaehyo tidak punya niat jahat untuk menculiknya dan meminta tebusan, kalau sampai punya pasti dia bisa kaya mendadak.

…

Jaehyo memarkir mobilnya di parkiran _pavilion_ bersamaan dengan keluarnya Luhan dan Shim Changmin. Dan Sehun yang awalnya ingin memasuki _pavilion_ mengurungkan niatnya, ia memutar arah dan kembali kerumah utama. Raut mengantuknya berubah menjadi raut marah ketika matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang menatapnya.

"Sehun." Ia tidak mengindahkan panggilan ayahnya. Sewaktu Jaehyo membangunkannya karena telah sampai, Sehun memang tampak tidak senang dan menggerutu masih mengantuk. Tapi kenapa begitu melihat Luhan, tubuhnya seperti kembali mendapatkan energi dan berjalan angkuh mengabaikan laki-laki itu? Anak dan ayah yang aneh.

…

"Kabo adalah tempat bernaung Minseok, Jaehyo adalah CEO-nya dan seperti raja yang di gulingkan. Minseok adalah anak emas CEO Kabo. Dia tidak bergerak karena kekuasaan di renggut darinya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika harimau kembali. Dia akan menerkam satu-satu. Bukan hal mustahil kalau suatu saat Jaehyo akan berhianat pada Luhan setelah apa yang terjadi padanya. Jika Luhan hancur maka Byun K dan seisinya juga akan hancur."

Chanyeol mendengarkan kata-kata frustasi Baekhyun yang menggema di ruangan berkaca bening di lantai sembilan dengan serius. Mereka tidak berdua, ada Soojung dan juga Jiseok. Sebenarnya Jiho lebih di butuhkan tapi anak itu sedang berada entah dimana setelah pulang dari Byun K. Dan pertimangan Baekhyun maka yang di panggil adalah Jiseok.

"Bukan Jaehyo, tapi Luhan." Perkataan mengambang Chanyeol membuat yang ada di sana menatapnya heran. Katakan saja, dari semua yang berada di sana Chanyeol adalah yang paling bodoh. Otaknya mencerna segala sesuatu dengan lamban. Dia polos-polos bodoh, begitu kata Baekhyun.

Meskipun bisa di andalkan dan Chanyeol tidak bisa di anggap remeh. Mungkin dia polos-polos bodoh tapi Albert Einstein pun di juluki si dungu yang pintar. Begitupun Chanyeol, tidak ada orang bodoh yang mampu melahirkan _superstar_ dari tangannya. Chanyeol jenius dengan caranya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh." Chanyeol menggeser gambar-gambar di layar dengan jarinya lalu menyusun menjadi urutan yang dirasanya benar. "Yang menarik busur adalah Luhan, dan Jaehyo adalah anak panahnya." Kernyitan di sana semakin dalam namun tidak menyela. Jadi Chanyeol melanjutkan.

"Jaehyo bersembunyi sekian lama, harimau telah kembali tapi apa kukunya sudah kembali sempurna? Dia jatuh sebagai penjual manusia dan pembunuh. Kasus Minseok di tutup begitu saja dan anak itu hanya dinyatakan meninggal. Untuk berdiri di tempatnya sekarang bukankah itu akan membuka luka lama. Terlebih mengingat hubungan Jaehyo dengan orang tua Minseok. Bukan Jaehyo yang akan menancapkan anak panah. Tapi Luhan, dia menebas ketika semua orang lengah dan memfokuskan pada busur di tangannya."

…

"Rencana yang hebat kan Jae" Luhan tertawa sambil minum kopi di dapur rumah utama. Setelah usahanya mengejar Sehun gagal, akhirnya dia memutuskan meminum kopi dengan Jaehyo, sekaligus membicarakan rencana lama yang ia susun untuk proyek HanLu, tapi reaksinya diluar dugaan. Luhan pikir Jaehyo pasti menangkap maksud lain yang coba ia sampaikan.

"Haih, tegang sekali bung. Tenang saja. Itu baru sekedar rencana. Kau bisa mengembangkan yang lain sesuai yang kau inginkan. HanLu milikmu."

" _Boss_."

"Ya, ketua Ahn."

Jaehyo mendesah. Merasa sangat terbebani dengan panggilan itu. "Tebas saja secara langsung. Agar sakitnya tidak menyiksa." Ini adalah maslah lain, raut senang Luhan mengeras. Arah yang Jaehyo inginkan bukan seperti yang dia inginkan. Berbeda haluan namun satu tujuan. Dia kira orang lain, Luhan kira Ahn Jaehyo. Wajahnya mengeras.

Tersenyum sinis dan meletakan cangkirnya agak keras. "Setidaknya aku menyerang secara terang-terangan, tidak menusuk dari belakang."

Jaehyo terdiam.

…

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Tapi apa alasan tuan Lu melakukan itu. Jaehyo adalah orang yang membatu tuan Lu merintis HanLu. Dan Kabo maju pesat di tahun pertama berdiri. Jaehyo bukan orang bodoh yang tidak sadar kalau dia di jadikan alat. Kan." kali ini Soojung yang menyuarakan pendapat.

Memang yang di katakan Chanyeol masuk akal, tapi sebodoh itukah Jaehyo?.

"Jaehyo dan Luhan saling menyerang. Berbeda haluan tapi satu tujuan." Jiseok menyumbang.

…

Pintu kamar Sehun terkunci, tapi Luhan tetap bisa masuk. Kamar anaknya gelap, namun di balik gundukan selimut terdapat cahaya remang. Sehun belum tidur dengan berani dia menyalakan lampu. "Hun, _abeoji_ tahu kau belum tidur. Bisa kita bicara sebentar."

Tidak ada jawaban, gerakan kecil barang sedikit pun tidak ada. Tapi Sehun kan seperti Minseok, meskipun tidak bergerak tapi Luhan yakin kalau ia belum tidur. Ini sudah larut malam, tidak sewajarnya mereka berbicara tapi sekarang Luhan harus bergerak cepat.

"Kau sangat dekat dengan Jaehyo, kau pergi dari rumah malam-malam dan meminta di jemput olehnya. Kenapa tidak memintaku saja."

Yang di balik selimut, mengernyit. Gerakan jarinya yang menggeser _scroll_ ponselnya terhenti. Meminta di jemput? Sehun? Hah. Sehun bahkan tidak berniat pulang, tapi begitu ia melilir ia melihat Jaehyo sedang duduk di kursi kemudi dan saat itu Sehun sadar kalau Jaehyo menjemputnya, dia ingin protes karena di angkut sembarangan. Tapi karena serangan mengantuk dan rasa yang nyaman berada di mobil membuatnya malas berdebat.

Sehun sendiri bertanya-tanya. Bagaimana Jaehyo tahu kalau dia berada di taman malam-malam begitu. Juga, dia bahkan tidak membawa ponsel.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau masih marah. Kita bicara besok-

"Aku mau minum susu coklat, kutunggu di sini dan tidak mau buatan _ahjumma._ " Anak manja itu. " _Aye_ _Captain_."

Setelah ayahnya pergi Sehun membuka selimut dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. Apa Sehun munafik? Dia mengatakan benci pada Luhan, tapi kalau lelaki itu bercicara lembut padanya, hatinya luluh seketika.

.

.

"Segelas susu untuk jagoan. _Cha_ masih panas jangan langsung di minum."

Di tengah lamunannya, Luhan ternyata telah datang lagi dengan segelas susu yang diminta Sehun, sebenarnya kan Sehun sudah minum susu, tapi ya sudahlah. Toh dia suka.

Sedikit-sedikit ia menyesap minuman yang masih mengepulkan asap, bingung. Luhan mengatakan ingin bicara tapi malah diam. Sehun kan gugup kalau begitu. Mau membuka percakapan tapi rasanya malas.

"Sehun- _ah_."

Sehun mendesah lega, akhirnya orang itu buka suara juga. meskipun hanya memanggil tapi itu lebih baik jika berdiam-diam terus. " _Eoh_."

Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini menengadah dan menatap Sehun. Mengusak rambut anaknya yang menatap dengan tatapan polos. Menghela nafas sebentar, melihat Sehun seperti itu dia tidak tega. Ia ingin Sehun tahu tentang ibunya yang sekarang belum stabil dia ingin Sehun mengerti jika dia melarang mereka bertemu adalah demi kebaikan mereka, sehingga mereka tidak berselisih paham.

Tidak mengatakan secara keseluruhan kalau ibunya mengingat kejadian pahit dalam hidupnya karena jika Luhan mengatakannya pada Sehun, bukan tidak mungkin Sehun juga syok dan sakit hati. "Kau sudah lebih baik? Dokter Shim mengatakan padaku kalau mengalami _stress_ ringan. Kau banyak pikiran?"

Mungkin belum saatnya bicara. Biarlah Sehun menganggap Luhan egois. "Tidak ada yang bisa membuatku tenang selain _eomma_. Ketika aku kebingungan dan ingin membaginya dengan _eomma_ , seseorang dengan egois memisahkan kami. _Eomma_ selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkannya. Tapi ketika dia membutuhkan penguat, melihatpun aku tidak bisa." Itu sindiran terang-terangan. Mengundang senyum miris Luhan.

"Jika kau ingin menemuinya maka kau harus menurut padaku." Sehun mendecih, membuang pandanga agar tidak memandang Luhan.

"Aku serius. Aku memang bukan ayah yang baik yang harus kau hormati. Tapi kita tetap keluarga, dan kau anakku. Seperti apapun kau menyangkal-

"Aku tidak menyangkal, hanya yang ku bingungkan kenapa, kenapa aku hidup penuh dengan aturan. Ibuku memanggilku seakan dia budak dan aku majikan. Dia mendahulukan semuanya untuku, untukmu dan untuk Baekhyun. Dia bersembunyi dan apakah _eomma_ tidak punya keluarga? Bagaimana perasaan mereka yang tidak bisa bertemu dengan anaknya. Aku tahu rasanya. Kau menjadikan dia simpanan dan memperlakukannya demikian. Bagaimana aku harus menurut padamu."

Sehun dia sejenak, meletakan gelas di tangannya dengan keras sampai isinya menumpahi tangannya tapi sepertinya dia tidak peduli, tidak peduli tangannya lengket, tidak peduli tangannya panas.

"Ketika aku merindukan ibuku dan ingin dia menemaniku makan atau tidur, dia terlebih dahulu melakukan ini itu lalu berdiri di sampingku memandangiku. Itu menyakiti hatiku. Aku merindukan dia memanggil namaku, membelai rambutku dan menyambutku ketika pulang sekolah. Bukannya suasana akan di meja makan yang dingin seakan bongkahan es yang ada di ruangan. Kalian mempermainkan hidupku. Kau menutup masalalu _eomma_ ku, siapa dia sesungguhnya dan bagaimana asal-usulnya. Jika kau tidak mencintainya kenapa kau melakukan ini."

"Aku mencintai ibumu." Sergah Luhan, ia tidak masalah di tuduh kejam atau semacamnya, ya dia memang kejam tapi kalau dia di tuduh tidak mencintai Minseok dia merasa tidak terima. Luhan mencintai Minseok.

" _Gotjimal_. Kalau kau mencintainya kau tidak mungkin menjadikannya simpananmu. Atau kau baru mencintainya, setlah dia kehilangan segala hal, kau baru mencintainya. Tapi merasa semua sudah terlambat. Ya kau mencintainya tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Sehun mendecih, meremehkan. Merasa kenapa ayahnya terlihat lemah sekali, pecundang sekali, tapi berani-braninya mempermainkan hidup orang lain.

" _Karena aku juga terbelenggu peraturan. Kau masih terlalu muda untuk tahu yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darimu, hanya saja. Aku tidak ingin melibatkanmu dalam hal apapun yang mungkin membahayakan. Meski kau dalam perlindungan orangtuaku sepenuhnya. Tapi Baekhyun bukan orang yang main-main dengan ucapannya. Sekarang ini dia menginginkan sesuatu dan aku seorang diri tanpa pasukan. Itu bukan masalah asal kau dan Minseok masih dalam jangkauanku itu cukup menjadi kekuatanku. Apalagi sekarang bukan hanya Baekhyun, ada orang lain yang menyerang kita, aku lebih tepatnya. "_ Ini sudah malam, sepertinya kau sudah mengutarakan banyak hal. Maaf menunda malammu. Jaljayo." Setelah itu Luhan menarik kepala Sehun, mengecup kening anaknya yang tiba-tiba membeku. Entah kenapa.

"Ah, minum dengan benar obat dari dokter Shim, kau harus sehat saat _Family Gathering_."

Prang. Itu suara gelas yang pecah, yang di banting dengan sengaja oleh sehun, sadar atau tidak, yang tadinya tiba-tiba terdiam kini berdiri dengan mata melebar marah, memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Itu yang kau bilang cinta?! Huh. Ibuku sedang sakit dan kau malah mau bersenang-senang dengan orang lain? itukah cinta. Cinta semacam apa?"

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Luhan tetap melangkah keluar, tanpa menoleh kebelakang dan mencoba mengabaikan gelas yang di banting. Ini adalah pembicaraannya dengan Sehun yang terlama, dan menguras emosi, anaknya sangat tersiksa, dia tahu tapi seperti yang sudah dia katakan dia memang pecundang.

…

Setelah keluar dari kamar Sehun, Luhan merasakan ponsel yang di saku piamanya berbunyi nyaring tanda panggilan masuk.

Mama.

Ibunya menghubungi. Segera menjauh sambil menggeser tombol hijau Luhan membuka panggilan.

" _Ni Hao_."

…

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Baekhyun terus saja memeijati keningnya yang terasa pening, sejujurnya dia malas pulang ke rumah, tapi memang mau kemana lagi? Meskipun Chanyeol menawarkan rumahnya untuk Baekhyun menginap dan menjernihkan kepalanya, tetap Baekhyun tolak. Jika dia datang maka Jongin akan pergi. Dan jika Jongin pergi maka kadar beban otaknya semakin meningkat. Belum lagi kalau dia marah-marah dan mengeluarkan kalimat kasar, Baekhyun takut kalau dia juga akan terpancing dan malah menyakiti anak itu. Baekhyun pasti akan sangat menyesal.

Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada dua hal yaitu Jaehyo dan Luhan. Apa maksud Luhan menyerang Jaehyo, dan orang seperti apa Jaehyo itu. Jaehyo adalah pendiri Kabo, selayaknya SM _Entertainment_ , pendirinya – Lee Sooman juga sangat terkenal. Jaehyo _pun_ seharusnya demikian, dia mendirikan Kabo dan dalam kurun dua tahun, perusahaannya maju pesat, tapi kenapa jejaknya menghilang begitu saja? Ah, apa karena kasus yang menyeret namanya di tutup begitu saja? Tapi seluk-beluk Jaehyo seharusnya masih ada meski secuil kan.

Kepalanya semakin pening. Setelah yang di kerjakan nyaris selesai dan dia bisa lepas dari Luhan, kenapa justru lelaki itu mengeluarkan senjatanya, apakah ini semua memang sudah di rencanakan Luhan?. Karena inikah selama tujuh belas tahun ini dia hanya berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh.

"Inikah maksud sekali dayung tiga pulau terlampaui?"

Sepertinya dewi fortuna memang selalu di pihak Baekhyun. Di tengah kegelapan otaknya yang sulit berfikiran jernih, secercah cahaya muncul. Jika Jaehyo dan Luhan saling menyerang, maka Jaehyo ada di pihak berlawanan dengan Luhan, mungkin bersebrangan dengan Baekhyun tapi tujunganya sama, seperti kata Woo Jiseok. _Berbeda haluan tapi satu tujuan_.

Tidak peduli apa tujuan Jaehyo, asal itu menyerang Luhan maka dia adalah teman Baekhyun, bukan hal mudah melumpuhkan seorang Luhan, Jaehyo akan kesulitan, maka dengan bantuan dirinya itu menjadi senjata ampuh.

"Katakan pada HanLu, besok aku akan datang. Kosongkan semua jadwal Ketua yang baru, karena aku ingin memberikan ucapan."

…

Sepasang kaki kecil milik gadis bertubuh gempal berbaju kuning itu sedang mengayun di kursi _gazebo_ yang ada di taman istana Luhan. Sedikit bingung, siapa anak kecil yang bermain di taman rumah mewah itu dan bagaimana dia masuk?.

Apakah dia anak pegawai rumah? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Peraturan bekerja di rumah Luhan adalah tidak boleh membawa anggota keluarga yang tidak berkepentingan.

" _Nu_ -

Baru saja akan bertanya, si gadis menoleh.

(Luhan menapak tanpa sadar ke taman samping istana, sambil berbicara dengan ibunya, Luhan mengedarkan pandangan. Taman yang luas dengan lampu hias dan sebuah _gazebo_. Disana dia pernah melewati malam yang manis bersama si manis.

Seulas senyuman terbit di wajah tampan yang kini terlihat begitu lelah, meski usianya sudah akan menginjak setengah abad, namun ketampanan sepertinya enggan luntur dari pria itu. Dari mana raga sempurna Sehun? Tentu saja dari orang tuanya yang berparas indah.)

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika yang menoleh di ujung sana adalah si mungilnya. Minseok _nya_ sedang duduk sambil uncang-uncang kaki dan kini tersenyum padanya. Perlahan tangan yang memegang ponsel turun, mengabaikan ibunya yang sedang berbicara.

Berlari kecil, menuju si gadis yang memandangnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Minseok." Namun ketika Luhan tiba di _gazebo_ , si Minseok kecil menghilang. " _Luhan_ " bersamaan dengan panggilan dari ibunya, yang mengagetkan serta secara otomatis dia menempelkan kembali ponselnya di telinga. "Ah, ya Ma-

APA!"

…

To Be Continue…

…

Balasan _Review_

 **Park Eun Yeong** : Aku juga gak tahu kenapa. Haha.

 **Kiki2231** : Semoga gak sebingung aku yang nulis. Hehe aku juga bingung kenapa nulis kaya gitu. Gomawo semangatnya. Iya apalagi sekarang makin ribet dan KKM semakin ditinggikan, eh jadi curhat.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** Iya, semoga Luhan gak salah langkah. Xiuxiu _ku_ harus di bahagiaan sama Luhan.

 **Nadhefuji** : Amin. Eum, aku juga bingung mau gimana sama percintaan anak mudanya, karena aku pengen ngangkat lebih ke cinta orang tua(XiuHan)nya. Scene itu? itu yang iya-iya? Aduh. Bingung juga kalo yang itu, aku gak tahu gimana mau bikinya. Ya kita lihat aja ntar.

 **BaoziBun :** Semangat belajar juga buat S2nya, wah udah S2 ya daebak. Mungkin karena Jongin anaknya Chanyeol, sistem pdkt kan gitu, deketin dulu orang terdekatnya. Hehe kayaknya. Tapi ada alasan lain kayaknya atau ya gitulah. Hehe, kalo mau tahu baca terus ya. Buat semangat-semangat aku nulis

 **Laras sekar kinanthi :** nado saranghae. Setelah ini, sebulan ini karena musim ujian dari maret sampai 13 april. Eh jadi curhat. Makasih tetep baca, mungkin karena muter-muter dan bahasanya juga gak jelas ya. Aku juga kalo lagi edit suka sambil mikir, ini bener gak ya? Tapi yah namanya juga baru pemula dan sambil belajar.

 **xiushin** : terimakasih semangatnya. Terimakasih udah baca. Aku seneng kalo bagus dan kamu suka.

 **BaoBao** : wah, kalo ffku ada di AFF terus versi bahasa inggris pasti seneng banget. Cuma bahasa inggrisku gak sebagus itu, Ini malah gak ada _moment_ HunMin _nya_ yah, malah HunHan. Karena Minseok belum bisa di ganggu jadi belum aku banyakin, aku usahain di chap selanjutnya. Semoga gak kecewa. Dan selalu baca ffku.

 **Kimmie179** : kita sama, semangat UN chingu. Iya, ini masuk ke inti, baru ke inti, astaga.

 **mayaeri16 :** wah, _review_ terpanjang. Suka deh bacanya, tambah semangat. Iya, emang ini gak ada hubungannya ama The Heirs, karena kisah cinta orang tuanya yang lebih aku utamain, meski ini belum terlalu jelas karena masih muter-muter, tapi yah tiba-tiba nyangkut aja tuh si Kim Tan pas aku nulis part Sehun ama Zitao. Tao anak Kris, aku lebih suka HunTao soalnya daripada KrisTao, aku milih mereka jadi anak dan ayah juga karena pertimbangan tingginya. Hehe. Orang tua Minseok tahu atau nggak akan ku jelaskan di chapter selanjutnya mungkin, chanbaek dan jongin, kita liat nanti. Konfliknya kaya apa dan kenapa Jongin benci bgt ke Baek.

Maaf kalo balesan _review_ -nya nggak memuaskan. Maaf kalo FFnya makin gak jelas. Hmm aku akan hiatus setelah ini. Mau fokus ujian-ujian sekolah biar nilainya bagus. Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah mau baca dan tinggalin jejak, rasanya seneng banget kalo lagi baca _review_ merasa sangat di hargai dan di dukung. See on April again(?) haha.

Gak bosen-bosen _REVIEW JUSEYOOO. BUING BUING_


	10. Chapter 10

Ada seorang anak, kira-kira berusia tiga atau empat belas tahunan, sedang duduk uncang-uncang kaki di taman samping istana Lu, bertubuh gembul dan memakai baju warna kuning. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan dibiarkan terurai.

Mata rusa Luhan yang menangkap sosok gadis gembul di sana mengerut. Siapa anak itu? pertanyaan itu tentu tak luput melintas di otaknya? Anak gadis mana yang malam-malam seperti ini tersesat di rumahnya, apa penjaga di luar lengah sampai ada orang asing masuk?.

Atau dia anak dari salah satu pegawai Luhan? Itu tidak mungkin. Peraturan jelas mengatakan selain pegawai dilarang memasuki area kediaman Lu, bahkan mereka di lengkapi kartu identitas yang memiliki _barcode_ sehingga penyusup, kecil kemungkinan masuk.

" _Nugu-_

Mata yang tadi mengerut kini membulat, sempurna dan kaget. Sampai-sampai tangannya yang sedari tadi terletak di telinga seraya memegangi ponsel, turun secara perlahan, melupakan kalau saat ini dia sedang berbicara dengan ibunya.

Ketika si gadis menoleh dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar dan khas, menampilkan gigi timunnya yang di bingkai gusi merah muda. Mata kucingnya di bingkai kacamata namun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi betapa indahnya kelopak mata tanpa lipatan mirip seperti kucing.

"Minseok." Ia menyebutkan nama. Dan yang di ujung sana tersenyum semakin lebar seakan mendengar panggilan Luhan yang lirih dan cukup jauh. Sempat terpaku karena Minseok _nya_ duduk di taman dengan kaos tipis dan celana pendek, mata Luhan berubah, berkilat penuh kekhawatiran.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan. Kenapa duduk di sana dan memakai pakaian seperti itu."

Dengan cepat Luhan menghampiri sosok gembul yang masih saja tersenyum, sepertinya semakin gembira ketika langkah Luhan semakin panjang menujunya.

"Minseok."

Ketika Luhan sampai di tempat dimana Minseok tadi duduk, Luhan terkaget. Minseok _nya_ hilang, tangannya yang memegang mantel hangat yang tadi ingin di pakaikan kepada Minseok berakhir di udara.

Kini yang ada di hadapan Luhan adalah kursi di _gazebo_. _Oh halusinasi_. Batinnya kecewa. Minseok yang bertubuh gembul, Minseok yang berkacamata, Minseok yang tersenyum begitu lebar, Minseok yang memiliki mata berbinar tentu saja adalah Minseok dalam halusinasi. Minseok dalam khayalan dan Minseok di masa lalu.

Ini adalah _gazebo,_ dimana ia dan Minseok pernah menciptakan kenangan manis, pantas dia berhalusinasi. Dia berada di tempat yang memiliki kenangan dengan si mungil. Secara tidak sadar alam bawah sadar pun ingin mengingatkannya pada Minseok _n ya_.

" _Dia membutuhkan perawatan." Changmin menerangkan, setelah menghela nafas panjang. "_ Trauma _Minseok sangat berat._ Trauma _nya itu seperti bawang merah, berlapis-lapis. Pemerkosaan mengganggu 70% dari psikologisnya. Kehamilan 20% dari fisik maupun jiwanya. Dan 10% adalah kerinduan."_

 _Luhan sudah ingin menyela,jika saja Changmin tidak mendelik padanya. Mengatakan secara tersirat kalau dia tidak ingin di sela. "Seorang anak sejatinya adalah bermain, belajar dan mengembangkan segala hal atas keingintahuannya. Bukan menjadi seorang ibu, di pisahkan dari orang tuanya dan menjadi simpanan. Dengan atau tidak insiden yang merujuk pada kejadian itu, Minseok dapat sewaktu-waktu teringat kembali pada kejadian itu. Dia membutuhkan perawatan. Secara khusus dan teratur. Pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah, pertemu-_

" _Tidak. Tidak akan ada pertemuan siapa dengan-siapa selama Luhan belum mengizinkan. Minseok adalah miliku dia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun kecuali aku sejak dia memasuki duniaku." Sergah Luhan tegas, bernada keegoisan yang mutlak._

" _Kau ingin membuat Minseok gila." Changmin tidak bermaksud sekasar itu. Jika untuk menyadarkan Luhan mungkin ini bisa di maafkan. "Minseok masih sangat muda, empat belas tahun ketika dia kehilangan kesuciannya. Lima belas tahun ketika Sehun di lahirkan lalu setelah itu menjadi simpanan. Kau ingin membuatnya gila?." Luhan membalik tubuhnya, menatap Changmin yang menatapnya sendu._

" _Bukan hal mustahil jika Minseok mengalami kemuduran mental. Dimana dia akan mengira usianya berkisar antara empat atau lima tahun. Melihatmu sekarang dia seperti ada pada dua dimensi waktu yang berbeda, bagaimana kalau dia bertemu Sehun? Merasa dimana dia akan berada? Sehun tidak mungkin selamanya tidak di izinkan untuk bertemu ibunya kan?"_

 _Muka keras penuh keegoisan Luhan berubah kebingungan. Apa yang di katakan Changmin adalah kebenaran._

" _Dia akan merasa berada di tempat dimana dia hidup bahagia dan normal selayaknya anak empat belas tahunan, tapi di saat yang bersama dia juga merasa dia adalah seorang isteri simpanan dari laki-laki kaya. Lalu bisa kau bayangkan jika Sehun juga muncul?. Minseok butuh pelukan orang tuanya sebagaimana seorang anak yang sakit butuh kehangatan orang tua dan, dia butuh kebebasan, Minseok bukan burung yang harus tinggal dalam sangkar, bahkan seekor burung tidak bisa selamanya terkurung dalam dangkar meski kau membuatnya dari emas._

Untuk kedua kalinya ponsel Luhan berbunyi. Tertulis nama Mama di layar. Oh, rupanya dia lupa sedang berbicara dengan orangtuanya, pasti tadi ketika sedang berbicara kemudian di abaikan, ibu Luhan mengira kalau Luhan tidak lagi berada di dekat ponselnya. Menata perasaan yang sedang tidak karuan dan menghela nafas, Luhan kembali menggeser tombol hijau dan menempelkannya di telinga.

" _Ni Hao_?"

" _Kau kemana saja_ Deer?" tanpa menjawab sapaan Luhan, ibunya menerjang dengan pertanyaan yang nadanya sedikit kesal.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana."

" _Tapi tidak mendengarkan aku, apa kau dengar yang ku katakan tadi_."

"Maaf."

" _Aku tahu ini tengah malam di Korea. Tapi apakah harus selesu itu? Siaran internasional China sedang menayangkan sepak bola? Kau tidak menonton_?"

"Aku sudah tua untuk ber- _euphoria_ seperti itu lagi."

Mungkin kalau Luhan tidak sedang dalam tekanan yang begitu berat, Luhan akan langsung berlari menuju ruang televisi dan menyalakan saluran yang di maksud ibunya. Dia pecinta sepak bola, penggemar _Manchester United_ dan Christiano Ronaldo.

" _Kau ada masalah_ deer."

"Tidak. Hanya lelah. Ini sudah larut kalau mama tidak ingat."

"Oh dear, _kau pikir dengan siapa kau berbicara? Ck, aku tidak bisa menuntumu berbicara sekarang. Tidak masalah. Besok akan ku pastikan kau buka mulut_."

"Aku tidak, Eh. Apa maksud mama?" Luhan menegang, menegakan posisi duduknya yang tadi setengah tidur.

" _Aku_ _dalam perjalanan ke Korea, belum lepas landas karena sedang ada badai topan. Di laut pasifik-_

"APA!?" Reflek berdiri, kaget bukan main. Ayolah dia sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik untuk menyambut ibunya. Dirinya kacau dan sedang bayak masalah, belum lagi jika ibunya datang ke Korea dia akan menginap di rumah Luhan. Kalau itu terjadi _pavilion_ akan di kosongkan. Selama ibunya menetap Minseok diharuskan melakukan sendiri karena seluruh pelayan di liburkan. Belum lagi seluruh pintu dan jendela di kunci, jika malam, tidak boleh ada cahaya sekecil apapun kecuali di area luar dan satu lampu di ruang utama.

Tidak, tidak bisa. Untuk saat ini jika tidak melihat bayangannya sendiri saja Minseok sudah menjerit histeris bagaimana kalau seluruh penerangan di hilangkan. Minseok hanya akan menjerit sepanjang malam dan pasti akan membuat kehebohan.

" _Haruskah berteriak? Kau ingin membuat aku tuli-_

"Aku sedang sibuk jika kedatangan mama hanya ingin menggangguku. Kenapa mama mendadak sekali, apa bersama _baba_?"

" _Kau tidak suka sekali. Hey tuan dengan segudang kesibukan anda tenang saja, saya tidak akan merepotkan. Saya juga tidak ada niat menemuimu. Tadinya ingin tapi begitu mendengar reaksimu aku jadi berubah pikiran. Aku ingin menemui mantan kekasihku dan cucuku. Ah katakan pada si tampan itu untuk menjemputku di bandara. Aku akan mengajaknya ke Guri besok."_

"Guri?"

…

Inheritors

Nurl99

…

 _Jaljayo_ Sehun-ah. _Wo ai ni_.

Chu-

Rasanya aneh. Seingatnya Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun selain selamat malam. _Jaljayo Sehun-_ ah. W _o ai ni_? Kembali terngiang. Lalu bekas kecupan di keningnya. Dia meraba sambil melangkah turun dari kamar, Sehun tak henti-hentinya memegangi keningnya.

Ia masih yakin kalau suara yang di dengarnya adalah suara ayahnya karena, pun semalam Luhan melakukan apa yang terngiang di telinga, hanya saja, tidak dengan _wo ai ni_. Dengan jelas dia hanya mengatakan selamat malam dan mengecup keningnya.

Tapi, bukankah ini sudah biasa, sejak ia kecil ketika masih tinggal dengan ibunya. Ketika malam datang dan kebetulan Luhan bersama Minseok. Pasti Luhan akan melakukan apa yang Minseok juga lakukan.

" _Seja jeoha_."

Bagus, seseorang memanggilnya. Sudah biasa tapi rasanya kenapa menjengkelkan sekali. Sehun sedang mengingat kenapa harus di hancurkan dengan suara panggilan itu.

" _Wae_?" si mata tajam Jaehyo. Pagi-pagi begini lelaki penjaga pintu itu sudah berdiri di rumah utama. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" langsung saja dia bertanya. Rasanya aneh, Jaehyo tidak pernah berkeliaran di tempat lain selain _pavilion_.

Kalau di ingat, lelaki itu kini jarang terlihat di _pavilion_ dan lebih sering berkeliaran di sekitar Sehun.

"Menggantikan pak Kim untuk mengantarmu kesekolah."

"Memangnya Kim _ahjussi_ kemana?"

"Mengantar tuan besar ke bandara."

"Luhan akan pergi? _Eodi_? _Eonje_?" senang sekali rasanya Sehun mendengar Luhan pergi. Dengan begitu dia bisa menemui Minseok, semoga saja Luhan lama perginya. "Menjemput _daebi mama._ "

" _MWO_?"

…

Wanita abadi, begitu dia biasa di sebut. Di usianya yang akan menginjak angka tujuh, kerutan barang segaris saja tidak terlihat, kulit putihnya masih kencang dan mulus, tubuhnya masih molek dan angun di balut pakaian jenis apapun, jika melihat sekilas mungkin orang akan mengira wanita tersebut masih berusia tiga puluh tahunan dan masih anaknya masih kecil, hey siapa sangka cucunya bahkan sudah berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sepertinya label wanita abadi memang cocok untuknya.

"Mama."

Yang cantik bertemu yang tampan, terlihat seumuran siapa yang mengira kalau mereka anak dan ibu. " _Deer_ " matanya mengerut melihat anak tunggalnya yang datang menyambut, dia tidak butuh anak itu. Yang dia inginkan adalah si brondong muda cucu kesayangannya.

"Maaf aku bukan Sehun."

"Kau tidak mengatakan kalau aku akan datang? Atau kau melarangnya menemuiku." Terkadang Luhan berfikir, mungkin lebih baik ibunya seperti wanita tujuh puluh tahunan pada umumnya. Dia sudah tua, tapi kelakuannya seperti gadis muda. Dia pasti sombong karena merasa begitu cantik pada usianya.

"Sehun sekolah. Tidak ada waktu menjemput nenek-nenek."

"Oh, _dear_ kau kasar sekali."

"Itu nyata, mama memang sudah nenek-nenek kan."

Benar-benar seperti kawan lama yang berjumpa. Meski terlihat begitu dekat seperti seharusnya seorang ibu dan anak, namun dalam hati Luhan terselip kekhawatiran yang begitu besar. Dia belum bisa memutuskan akan bagaimana kepada Minseok selama ibunya di Korea.

"Ah, mama. Mama bilang ingin ke Guri? Mau menemui mantan kekasihmu? Kau bercanda kan?"

Ibu Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh _deer_. Aku ingin menemui mantan kekasihku, tadinya aku ingin membawa Sehun karena dia punya anak seumuran Sehun. Tapi kau malah menghancurkan rencanaku."

"Apa _baba_ tahu? Kau ingin bertemu mantan kekasihmu tapi seperti ingin melayat."

Mantan kekasih adalah orang yang pernah hadir dan memberikan sejuta keindahan. Meski hanya mantan tapi bukan berarti jika menemuinya harus berpakaian serba hitam kan?.

…

" _Ya, kau adalah isteriku."_

 _Luhan terkesiap, ketika tautan kening keduanya terlepas dan berganti dengan tautan bibir. Bukan Luhan, namun Minseok. Minseok yang memulai. Entah kalimat Luhan bisa seperti sihir yang merubah Minseok menjadi agresif._

 _Apa karena kalimatnya yang menyebutkan Minseok sebagai isterinya? Yeah. Mungkin, seumur pernikahannya dengan Minseok, tidak pernah sekalipun Luhan menyebut Minseok sebagai isterinya. Bahkan ketika dimalam dimana mereka akan tinggal di kamar yang sama, yang Luhan katakan adalah_

"Aku milikmu malam ini."

 _Lalu malam mereka terjadi. Tidak seperti suami-isteri pada umumnya, memang terkadang sama tapi biasanya, Luhan hanya akan tidur bersama Minseok, sampai pagi lalu pergi setelah tugasnya selesai._

" _Minseok."_

 _Mata kucingnya, mengedip. Tubuhnya bersandar pada Luhan dengan nafas terengah, dia menunduk, namun ketika Luhan memanggilnya, pemilik nama itu segera menggerakan kepalanya mendongak, yang secara otomatis tatapan keduanya bertemu._

 _Keringat sebesar biji jagung menghiasi wajah bulat tersebut dan rambutnya melepek. Bibir Minseok memerah mengkilap, benang_ saliva _tercipta jelas, dan kali ini ulah Minseok_ nya _. Beberapa lama mereka hanya saling pandang, dengan Luhan menimang wajah Minseok dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain mendekap erat tubuh Minseok._

 _Dan tidak berapa lama, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi, meraup rakus bibir ranum semerah ceri, seraya memutar tubuh mungil tersebut hingga jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Luhan tidak memiliki niat apapun saat pulang dari kantor tergesa-gesa menuju_ pavilion _selain_ _untuk menenangkan Minseok tentang amarah Sehun._

 _Tapi ketika ia pulang dan Minseok menjadi agresif walau dengan keterdiamannya, maka Luhan dengan naluri lelakinya membawa pada niat ingin bersatu. Luhan lelaki normal, ketika tengah hari bolong bersama isterinya dengan posisi yang ambigu dan bibir saling berpagut, maka hal yang selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang tidak perlu di tanyakan._

" _Minseok-_ ah." _Panggilan itu tanda Luhan meminta izin pada Minseok melewati tatapannya. Sekarang ini sebagian pakaian Minseok telah terbuka, brantakan, menampilkan kulit mulus yang sudah di tumbuhi bercak ke unguan. Bahkan di dua gunung kembarnya pun sudah terdapat noda merah._

 _Luhan masih dalam keadaan berpakaian lengkap meski kemejanya tak lagi rapih. Satu kancingnya bahkan telah terlepas. Dan ketika akhirnya Minseok mengangguk, dengan gerakan cepat Luhan menarik tali pinggang dan melepaskan pengait celana, menurunkan_ zipper _nya lalu kembali menindih si mungil_

 _Yang tadinya hanya brantakan, kini tanggal. Tubuh mungil Minseok sudah polos, tanpa sehelai benangpun, pakaiannya berserakan di lantai, bukan hanya miliknya, namun juga milik Luhan, ikut menghiasi kekacauan kamar Minseok._

 _Dan si pemilik pakaian bergumul di dalam selimut dengan suara desahan erotis juga gerakan naik turun. Sesekali desahan terdengar, erangan dan suara-suara aneh baik dari mulut Luhan maupun Minseok._

 _Ketika Luhan sedang sibuk menyusuri seluruh inci tubuh mungilnya dengan bibirnya, Minseok sedang menata hati. Dia memperhatikan, bagaimana Luhan sedang menikmati dirinya selayaknya makanan lezat, kau adalah isterinya. Beginilah seorang isteri melayani suaminya, bukan melayani makan, pakaian dan menyambutnya ketika pulang, tapi memuaskan hasrat laki-lakinya yang ingin terpuaskan. Yeah, itulah isteri. Kim Minseok kau adalah isteri Luhan._

 _Eguh panjang ketika Luhan menggerakan pinggulnya yang masih menyatu dengan pusat diri Minseok. Matanya mengedip, tangan mungilnya berada di kepala Luhan bagian belakang. Meremasi rambunya yang juga basah. Lalu melenguh lagi. Tanda dia begitu menikmati, menikmati Luhan yang ada di dalam dirinya._

" _Minseok." Minseok melamun, dalam percintaan memabukan dihari yang sedang panas, Minseok masih bisa melamun. "Lu_ saja-

" _Sebut namaku, Lu-_ ge." _Lalu menutup mulut Minseok yang terbuka dengan ciumannya. Tubuh Luhan yang di atas kemudian bergerak lagi, naik turun dengan tempo yang lebih cepat. "Anghh, Luh-gehnghh" senyuman Luhan terbit, saat Minseok memanggilnya seperti apa yang dia inginkan, bukannya panggilan memuakan yang menyakiti telinga._

 _Ketika yang di dalam semakin melesak masuk dan membesar, Minseok merasa penuh, tubuhnya mengejang dan membusung, menempel dengan dada berpeluh Luhan lalu seperti bom, seketika mengempis, sesuatu meledak, Luhan meledakan semua saripatinya di dalam tubuh Minseok._

Minseok terbatuk-batuk, ketika ingatannya tentang hari itu melintas di otaknya dengan sangat jelas, ketika bagaimana dia sendiri yang seakan menyerahkan diri pada Luhan lalu mereka bercinta dengan hebat. Luhan menikmati dirinya, dengan sangat dan bahkan mencapai klimaks yang luar biasa.

Disaat yang sama ingatan ketika Luhan pertama kali melesakan dirinya menerobos kesucian Minseok, disaat itulah rasa mual mendera, mual yang mendera akibat rasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana dia yang seorang bocah belia dinikmati oleh laki-laki yang seumuran dengan adik ayahnya. Minseok merasa jijik, dan tanpa bisa di tahan, yang mendesak dari perutnya keluar bertepatan ketika Minseok mencapai wastafel di kamar mandi.

Setelah beberapa saat Minseok jatuh terduduk, terbatuk lalu menangis, sambil memukuli dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri, luka tanpa darah yang begitu menyakitkan. Perkataan Luhan yang menyebutnya isteri terasa begitu menenangkan, tapi kenapa di saat yang sama, perkataan wanita berparas dingin itu terngiang di telinganya juga.

 _Yang harus kau lakukan hanya melayani tuan Luhan. Ketika dia menginginkanmu untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya, maka disaat itulah kau dibutuhkan. Ingat kau hanya kebutuhan nafsu dan kau harus selalu menjaga tubuhmu untuk sehat._

Minseok terbatuk lagi, menggeleng lagi, lalu menangis lagi, memukul dadanya lagi. Dengan kata lain dia hanya budak nafsu, yang hanya di butuhkan ketika Luhan merasa ingin(Ingin di puaskan). Di sela pikirannya yang kacau dan sedang berbela sungkawa, muncul di benak Minseok satu pertanyaan. Apakah Baekhyun tidak memberikan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang isteri? Dalam hal ini adalah hubungan suami-isteri?.

…

" _Tidak." Baekhyun berkata tegas._

" _Itu akan membuatnya curiga, bangkai disembunyikan bagaimanapun akan tercium juga Byun Baekhyun?"_

" _Kau mau aku berhianat? Setelah apa yang ku lakukan sekarang kau menyuruhku menghianati cintaku? Aku bukan dirimu Park."_

" _Dengan aku mencintaimu aku berhianat, Ya, aku akui itu. Tapi kau harus berfikir kedepan, jika kau terus berkilat seperti ini, bukan hal tidak mungkin suatu saat ini akan menjadi bumerang. Yang kau hadapi adalah Luhan dan di belakang Luhan ada Han dan Chul. Sementara kau sendiri Byun."_

"Nyonya baik-baik saja?" Soojung terkaget ketika tiba-tiba Baekhyun terbangun dengan gaduh, mereka dalam perjalanan menuju Bucheon, Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia ingin tidur sejenak sebelum tiba, karena semalaman ia tidak tidur. Namun ketika di tengah usahanya untuk tidur dia malah mendapati mimpi sepenggal kejadian masalalu.

"Hm." Sahutnya hanya gumaman. Rasa kantuk yang tadi menyerang kini hilang seketika.

…

"Namanya Minseok, Kim Minseok." Luhan menoleh, seorang wanita seumuran dengan ibunya yang juga masih terlihat kecantikannya bersuara. Menyebutkan nama seorang anak yang mengenakan _hanbok_ merah di dalam foto. Gembul, putih dan sedang tersenyum.

"Ini ketika usianya satu tahun. Di ambil ketika ulang tahunnya." Tangan wanita itu terulur, menyentuh pipi gembul yang ada di foto dalam kotak kaca. "Lucu sekali kan? Matanya seperti kucing, bibirnya kecil, kalau dia masih hidup, pasti sangat cantik." Tangan yang masih meraba di depan kaca bergetar dan suaranya memarau. _Ya, dia sangat cantik_.

"Dia menari begitu lucu ketika itu, sampai dia berusia sepuluh tahun kegemaran menarinya tidak hilang. Dia berkata. " _Eomma_ , aku ingin menjadi _idol._ Aku menari dengan baik kan?" Luhan mendengarkan, bagaimana ibu Minseok menirukan suara Minseok kecil yang berbicara. "Tentu saja aku mengatakan iya. Dia sangat hebat dalam bidang itu, bahkan sebelum dia menjadi idola dia sudah terkenal di lingkungan sini. Teman-temanku meledeknya,

"Hey, Seokkie lebih baik jangan jadi _idol_ nanti kalau kau kurus bagaimana?" ia terkekah. Sambil terus memandangi foto anaknya.

" _Appa_ , bilang kalau aku jadi kurus, akan semakin cantik. Sekarangkan masih sepuluh tahun, kalau aku duapuluh tahun dan masih gemuk nanti tidak ada yang suka, aku kan ingin secantik _eomma_ , supaya bisa mendekati _oppa_ tampan seperti _appa_." Dia terkekah, "Dia lucukan?"

Luhan mengangguk tanpa suara, mengiyakan kalau Minseok lucu, tapi tidak berkomentar apapun karena sepertinya, ibu Minseok masih ingin bercerita banyak.

"Kalau Minnie kami masih hidup." Luhan tertegun. Minnie? Luhan pernah mamanggil Minseok dengan panggilan Minnie, oh. Pantas Minseok langsung menerjangnya.

"Apa dia sudah kurus? Ketika kecil dia sangat gemuk sampai aku ingin menggigit pipinya. Sekarang sudah tiga puluh tahunan, seharusnya kalau dia masih hidup. Tap- tapi dia sudah pergi. Tidak akan kembali."

Luhan hanya bisa mengusapi punggung wanita yang seumuran dengan ibunya halus ketika dia mulai sesenggukan, tangannya meremat pakaian di bagian depan menyimbolkan kalau dia benar-benar merasa kehilangan dan merindukan.

"Dan itu karena aku, jika saja aku menuruti suamiku, kami tidak akan kehilangannya. Jika saja aku mendengarkan suamiku, mungkin kami masih bersama, aku bisa melihatnya tumbuh, dari bocah gembul menjadi wanita anggun. Semua ini salahku. Aku yang salah, aku mengizinkannya masuk perusahaan dan akhirnya dia – dia dia

 _Kehilangan kesuciannya yang kurenggut lalu ku sembunyikan._

"Soo- _ie_ " pekikan tertahan ibu Luhan mengalihakan, dia kaget, begitu melihat sahabatnya dalam pelukan anaknya sambil menangis. Sesaat setelah itu, seorang lelaki bertubuh besar muncul, itu adalah Kim Youngwoon, suami dari Soo- _ie_ atau Park Jungsoo.

"Heenim _noona_ , aku harus menenangkan Soo- _ie_ maaf mengabaikanmu." Youngwoon berkata.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak masalah di tinggal. Aku juga ingin menyapa puterimu. Nanti aku akan menyusul. Heenim atau Heechul adalah ibu Luhan.

Yeah. Kini Luhan dan ibunya berada di Guri, menemui mantan kekasih yang ibunya sebut adalah Park Jungsoo. Teman yang terlalu dekat sehingga ibunya menyebut wanita yang lebih tua itu dengan sebutan mantan kekasih.

Ibu Luhan secara khusus datang kembali ke Korea hanya untuk menemui Jungsoo, juga ingin menemui puteri temannya yang dulu pernah mengompolinya ketika berusia tujuh bulan saat Heechul datang menengok. Tapi alih-alih bertemu, Heechul malah di kagetkan kalau anak mereka telah meninggal sejak lama, bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun(tujuh belas tahun) yang lalu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Heechul menepuk lengan Luhan ketika anaknya hanya diam mematung sambil memandangi pintu. " _Eoh_ , ah. _Ne_ _gwaenchana."_ Sahut Luhan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Apa kau menyingung soal Minnie?"

" _A-ani_. Aku sedang melihat fotonya ketika kecil lalu Jungsoo _ahjumma_ datang. Dia menceritakan tentang Minseok tanpa ku minta." Jelas Luhan terlihat gugup, lalu menghadap kembali memandang foto Minseok kecil.

"Pasti dia merindukan Minseok" Heechul memiringkan kepalanya, rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu sebelum dia mendengar dari Youngwoon. Tadi dia bercerita banyak tentang Minseok, anak yang selama ini di ketahui Heechul sebagai Minnie, Heechul kira bahkan namanya adalah Kim Minnie, tapi nyatanya Minnie adalah nama panggilan sayang dari Youngwoon untuk puterinya.

" _Wae_ , ma?"

"Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama Minseok."

Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup. "Minseok" semalam dia menyeru seru ketika sosok Minseok empat belas tahun muncul sebagai halusinasi di _gazebo_ taman istananya.

"Aku yakin mendengarnya, tapi kapan ya?" wanita yang sudah berumur, seawet muda apapun pasti tidak akan sama, maksudnya, pikun adalah faktor usia kan, dan Luhan bersyukur, ibunya mengalami hal yang wajar di usianya.

"Jangan terlalu di fikirkan, ma-

"Luhan."

Luhan merasa udara menghilang. Ketika ibunya memanggil demikian, dia merasa sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan akan terjadi. Apa ibunya mengingat kalau semalam dia yang menyebutkan nama Minseok.

…

"Sehun"

Yang di panggil menoleh, mendapati tiga gadis sedang duduk di kantin sekolah dan salah seorangnya melambai, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk datang. Zitao, Yixing dan seorang gadis lain yang bernama Ahn Sohee.

 _Jaljayo Sehun-ah_

Chu _-_

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, ketika kalimat yang sedari pagi menghantui otaknya ketika ia dan Zitao berpandangan. Jauh memang jaraknya, namun dengan jelas Sehun bisa melihat kilat senang di bola mata serupa panda tersebut. Samar-samar ia mendengar kalimat lain sebelum ia terlelap di bahu Zitao, apa itu? kenapa dia seperti orang yang kepalanya habis terbentur dan melupakan segala hal. Pasti ada yang di katakan Zitao semalam, dan itu mirip yang di katakan ayahnya sehingga dalam pikiran Sehun terngiang-ngiang.

"Eh." Ketiganya mengernyit heran, ketika Sehun mengabaikan panggilan Zitao dan berlalu pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

"Pasti karena aku." itu Yixing, yang bersuara ketika Sehun telah tertelan daun pintu.

"Kau marahan? Dengan Sehun? Itu aneh Xing-ah. Kalian tidak pernah bertengkar serius sebelumnya. Aku pernah melihatmu memukul kepala Sehun, tapi kalian tetap baik-baik saja. _Waeirae_?" tanya Sohee, sambil menyesap minuman dinginnya.

Yixing berdeham, membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menghela nafas. Memandang pada dua orang di hadapannya lalu menunduk. Yixing sangat yakin kalau Sehun pasti menghindari Zitao karena dirinya. Ini pasti karena insiden pelukan di _café_ waktu itu. Gara-gara Sehun memeluknya sembarangan, membuat dia tidak bisa tidur karena takut di teror keluarga Sehun yang akan menuduhnya menggoda pangeran muda itu.

Tapi hey, seharusnya dia yang marah kan. Karena seenak jidatnya memeluk orang sembarangan. Meskipun Yixing juga mengaku salah karena telah memaksa Sehun padahal jelas-jelas anak itu menolak.

"Insiden dia memeluku itu, aku sudah cerita kan." tanpa ragu Yixing berkata, Yixing tahu sepertinya Zitao menyukai Sehun, tapi dia tidak perlu khawatir, karena Zitao tidak tahu apa yang dia dan Sohee bicarakan, namun seharusnya salah satu dari dua gadis senior itu melihat, bagaimana sekilas raut si panda berubah, namun kembali lagi tepat ketika Sohee menghadapnya.

"Ah, seharusnya kau yang marah, kan Sehun yang memelukmu sembarangan, kenapa-

"Jie-jie, Zizi _duluan ya_ , Zizi _baru ingat harus menemui direktur_." Zitao menyela perkataan Sohee, setelah pamit dia terlebih dahulu membungkuk kemudian melenggang pergi.

…

"Kau tidak sedang berfikir kalau, mama sudah pikun kan?"

Luhan bernafas lega, ketika Heechul yang memicingkan matanya menebak kalau Luhan sedang menghinanya dalam hati. Itu jauh lebih baik.

"Eih, _aniya_. Bagaimana mungkin aku berfikir begitu. Lagi pula. Mama pernah bertemu dengan Minseok ketika dia masih kecil, pastinyanya Kim _ahjussi_ atau _ahjumma_ pernah menyebut namanya kan." bagus, alasan yang masuk akal. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Luhan.

"Tidak, aku yakin. Mereka selalu memanggil Minseok dengan nama Minnie, bahkan ku kira nama asli Minseok adalah Kim Minnie."

"Benarkah? Yeah mungkin di suatu tempat. Nama Kim Minseok bukan sesuatu yang asing jika di Korea. Bahkan di HanLu, seorang _office girl_ pun ada yang bernama Kim Heechul." Luhan terkekah canggung, berharap candaannya dapat mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Oh _deer_ terimakasih pujiannya."

"Sama-sama."

.

.

Peringatan ke tujuh belas tahun kematian Kim Minseok.

Guri, Gyeonggi-Do. Korea Selatan.

Semua orang berpakaian serba hitam. Berbondong-bondong datang ke kediaman lama keluarga Kim. Tiga tahun selepas kepergian Minseok, keluarga Kim memutuskan untuk pindah. Tidak lagi menetap di rumah dimana kenangan puteri gembul mereka bersemayam. Namun setiap tahun keluarga Kim selalu datang ke Guri, kembali untuk memperingati kematian puerti tercinta mereka.

Seperti sekarang. Meski setelah tujuh belas tahun berlalu, namun kesedihan tetap sama seperti ketika pertama kali melakukan upacara peringatan. Tangis penuh haru menghiasi suasana. Foto Minseok mulai dari umur satu sampai sepuluh tahun menghias di seluruh ruangan.

Minseok menggunakan _hanbok_ yang seperti di rumah pemakaman menggantung indah di dingding utama ruang tamu. Foto Minseok menggunakan topi putih dan baju tutul putih sedang duduk di atas batu serupa kursi. Foto Minseok mengenakan pakaian penguin, foto Minseok di album kenangan ketika SD dan yang terakhir paling menarik bagi Luhan.

Minseok berbaju kuning, mengenakan kacapata sambil tersenyum. Tangannya di lipat di dada, Minseok yang ini yang mendatanginya semalam. Diraihnya bingkai itu dan di usap bagian pipi. "Kau merindukan _eomma_ mu." Bisiknya.

Di ruang utama, semua serba Minseok. Terlihat sekali betapa pasangan Kim itu mencintai anaknya. Sampai-sampai semua kenangan Minseok tertata begitu rapi di setiap sudut ruangan yang sudah lama di tinggalkan.

"Itu ketika dia akan pergi ke perusahaan, sehari ketika dia mengatakan akan debut."

Reflek Luhan meletakan bingkai di tangannya ketika suara berat Kim Youngwoon menyapa, mengambil salah satu bingkai yang di dekat tangannya dan melakukan apa yang tadi Luhan lakukan.

"Cepat sekali, rasanya kemarin aku baru mengatakan selamat datang padanya kedunia ketika bibirnya menagis keras di rumah sakit. Aku tidak menyangka dia sudah pergi ketika belia." Kata Youngwoon tersenyum sedih, meletakan satu bingkai lalu mengambil yang lain.

"Dia sangat suka berbicara, katanya kalau tidak bicara sehari saja, giginya seperti akan lepas dari gusi."

 _Aku merusak hidup Minseok. Mengubahnya terlalu banyak dan ketika dia kembali nanti akankah kau memaafkan aku._ Abeoji.

"Kalau dia masih hidup, menjadi wanita dewasa, apa dia akan cerewet juga? Ah, aku sangat penasaran." Youngwoon bersuara parau. Meletakan bingkai yang di tangan lalu mengusap wajahnya. Menghapus air mata lebih tepatnya.

"Aku terlalu banyak menangis hari ini. Maaf."

" _Gwaenchana_ _ahjussi_."

…

Ketika waktunya bagi pelayan untuk mengantarkan makanan untuk nona kecil Minseok, salah seorang masuk. Membawakan satu set makanan empat sehat lima sempurna. Serta obat yang di berikan oleh dokter Shim kemarin. Mulai beberapa hari setelah Minseok sadar dan mengenali kembali sekitar, Minseok kembali minum obat. Bukan obat karena sakit, tapi untuk semacam terapi. Karena Minseok tidak di izinkan keluar rumah untuk melakukan terapi di rumah sakit, maka Minseok hanya di sangga dengan obat-obatan.

"Nona Kim."

Namun di saat sang pelayan masuk ke kamar majikan dan tidak mendapati wanita muda itu di kamar, si pelayan mengernyit bingung. Tidak mungkin Minseok pergi. Pintu kamar di jaga ketat, jendela di kunci dan di lapisi tralis, jadi si pelyan memutuskan untuk mengecek di setiap ruangan. Ada tiga ruangan di kamar Minseok, ruangan pakaian, ruang kerja Luhan, dan kamar mandi.

Mungkin Minseok baru mandi dan sedang ganti pakaian. Nihil, tidak ada. Di ruang kerja Luhan tidak mungkin karena tempat itu di kunci. Maka sang pelayan memutuskan untuk mengecek di kamar mandi, ketika dekat, terdengar kran air yang menyala. Si pelayan tersenyum. Mengetuk tiga kali pintunya sebelum bersuara.

"Nona, saatnya makan dan minum obat. Tuan Lu baru menghubungi jika dia akan pulang malam."

Tidak ada jawaban, kerutan terbit, rasa khawatir timbul.

"Nona Minseok." Ia memanggil lagi, lalu mengetuk lagi dan lagi-lagi hanya suara kucuran air. Intensitas ketukan semakin banyak dan semakin keras, mendekati gedoran.

"Nona Minseok. Anda di dalam? Anda sedang mandi? Nona tolong jawab saya."

Di rundung rasa cemas si pelayan membrondong. Pintu terkunci dan tidak ada jawaban semakin membuat frustasi. "Siapapun di luar, cepat masuk."

Mendengar teriakan pelayan yang baru masuk dari dalam dengan suara penuh kecemsan, salah seorang pria berwajah oriental segera masuk. Dia adalah orang baru yang secara khusus Luhan datangkan dari tanah airnya. Orang-orang ini ia seiapkan untuk menjaga Minseok, tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menemui Minseok _nya_ tanpa seizin Luhan, bahkan Sehun sekalipun.

"Tolong bukakan pintu ini. Nona Minseok ada di dalam tapi dia tidak menyahut ketika di panggil."

Tanpa menunggu lama, si pria tanpa ekspresi mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku. Membuka dengan mudah pintu kamar mandi Minseok, sekali klik. Si pelayan langsung menerjang masuk, kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya, terdengar suara jeritan melengking.

…

Nona Minseok tenggelam di dalam _bathtub_ yang berisi air dingin yang meluber. Kami menemukannya ketika waktunya minum obat. Tubuhnya dingin dan pucat pasi.

' _Kring-kring._

 _Minseokkie selamat pagi sayang._

Yeobo _sudah pagi dan waktunya bangun. kring-kring._ Anyeong _ini Luhan, yang tampan yang dari Beijing. Maaf tidak bisa menyambut pagimu cantik. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat._

 _Aku janji akan pulang malam ini dan langsung menemuimu. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.'_

 _Suara Luhan, menggema di seluruh ruangan kamar yang di tempati Minseok._ Minseok menerimamu karena kau menyatakan dirimu sebagai miliknya maka dia menerima. _Jika Minseok menerimanya karena Luhan bersikap seakan-akan dia milik Minseok, maka dia akan membiasakan._

 _Luhan akan meyakinkan Minseok bahwa dia memang miliknya. Bahwa Luhan memang milik Minseok. Maka jadilah rekaman suara itu, suaranya yang di buat seceria mungkin semalam sehabis ibunya menelpon dan mengatakan akan ke Korea._

 _Luhan berpikir keras, bagaimana caranya sedikit mengurangi_ trauma _Minseok tanpa harus mengeluarkannya dari dunia Luhan. Dan Luhan menemukan satu cara._

 _Dari perspektif dongeng. Jika sebuah kutukan di layangkan kepada puteri karena salah satu pihak iri tidak bisa mendapatkan pangeran maka kutukan akan hilang oleh pangeran yang menyebabkan perselisihan. Luhan yang menyebabkan Minseok mengalami_ trauma _maka orang yang bisa menyembuhkan Minseok adalah Luhan juga._

" _Lu_ sajang."

Usaha Luhan membuahkan sedikit hasil. Dengan jelas ia mendengar Minseok memanggilnya saat pertama kali ia membuka mata pagi tadi. Dia sedang menonton Minseok. Dari layar datar di ruangan kerjanya yang ada di _pavilion_ , rasanya seperti _déjà vu_ , Luhan pernah melakukan hal ini, menonton detik-detik dimana Minseok mengingat kembali traumanya dan kini, detik-detik dimana Minseok mencoba bunuh diri.

 _Ruangan itu kosong, ketika mata kucingnya terbuka sempurna. Yang ia dapati hanya dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada siapapun. Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya berharap Luhan muncul dari salah satu ruangan yang terdapat di sana. Namun nihil. Tidak ada siapapun._

 _Sampai saat ia mulai terisak, Luhan juga tak kunjung muncul._

"Sajang-nim _kau dimana? Aku sakit." Dan tangis itu semakin keras, namun ketika tidak ada tanda-tanda ada orang, Minseok yang sudah duduk menarik kakinya dan memeluknya. Menangis keras cukup lama di sana sampai Minseok menunjukan gelagat aneh._

Luhan dapat menangkap setiap gerakan Minseok di layar.

 _Memegangi perutnya dengan sebelah tangan, lalu tangan yang lain mendekap mulut. Berlari menuju kamar mandi kemudian tidak keluar lagi. Sampai pelayan masuk, menjerit keras. Menadpati Minseok terapung di_ bathtub _dengan tubuh sudah memucat dan dingin._

Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar, ketika dia mendapat telepon dari pelayan, Luhan sedang berdoa, bersama ibunya dan orang tua Minseok di depan makam Minseok(Menurut kepercayaan orang tua Minseok). Begitu mendengar Minseok di temukan di kamar mandi dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri Luhan langsung melesat pergi, meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa berpamitan.

Luhan tidak peduli dengan apapun, dia hanya peduli Minseok. Ibunya mengatakan akan menginap di Guri untuk menemani orang tua Minseok selama di Guri sebelum kembali ke Seoul. Jadi ia bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

Luhan kira awalnya orangtuanya akan mengunjungi Luhan dan Luhan siap berkilah kalau dia punya segudang kesibukan sehingga akan percuma jika menginap di rumah Luhan dan akan mengantar wanita itu kembali ke Beijing begitu urusannya selesai. Dan Luhan akan kembali setelahnya.

Namun semua di luar pikirannya. Ibunya berniat ke Korea dan menetap beberapa hari, di Guri bersama temannya yang sedang berduka. Meski Luhan tidak boleh lengah kalau-kalau ibunya tiba-tiba datang untuk menemui Sehun. Luhan sedang tidak ingin menyembunyikan Minseok seperti biasanya.

Jika biasanya Minseok akan bersembunyi di dalam _pavilion_ bawah tanah ketika ibunya berkunjung. _Pavilion_ bawah tanah tempat yang biasanya di huni Minseok jika ada anggota keluarga Luhan atau Baekhyun yang berkunjung. Karena tidak mungkin Luhan hanya sekedar memadamkan penerangan jika ada anggota keluarga yang datang. Rumah dengan _pavilion_ adalah semacam daya tarik, bukan hal tidak mungkin kalau salah satu dari mereka ingin melihat. Salah satu keponakan Baekhyun yang bernama Jaehyun bahkan sangat menyukai _pavilion_ tersebut.

"Aku juga sakit Minseok. Melihatmu seperti ini, sama saja membunuhku secara perlahan." Luhan berkata sedih.

Ketika Luhan sedang dilanda gundah gulana, sesuatu di layar _laptop_ nya seakan paham, bahwa Luhan butuh penyemangat. _Mood booster_. Sesuatu di ujung kanan atas berkelip-kelip.

"Ada penyusup." Luhan tersenyum tipis. Sambil mengarahkan jarinya, dia membuka kotak di sudut kanan tersebut, tempat di mana berkelip-kelip.

Sistem keamanan LH7.

HanLu Security System.

Byun K Security System.

Cloud 9

B Wb.

K. R.

Dan T W?. Mata Luhan menyipit.

Semua yang masuk dalam jangakauan Luhan adalah milik orang-orangnya. HanLu adalah induk dari pusat keamanan Lu. Byun K adalah cabang yang Luhan pasang untuk memata-matai peusahaan Byun K. yang ini sebagai penyusup. Karena menumpang dengan pusat keamanan B Wb.

Pusat kemanan dan kerahasiaan data milik Byun K adalah B Wb atau sebenarnya Busan Wonbin, yang di kepalai oleh Jung Daehyun. Luhan tidak bisa meremehkan kemampuan otak Daehyun. Lelaki yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu dulu merupakan seorang pekerja di _deep web_.

Luhan pikir saingan terberatnya di dunia ke jaringannan adalah Jaehyo, tapi ternyata tidak, Daehyun seperti _monster_ komputer, Daehyun dan Luhan pernah bertemu beberapa kali di dalam _Deep web_ , dimana para _hacker_ berkeliaran.

Ketika mengenal Daehyun pertama kali, Luhan pikir Daehyun bekerja untuk kejahatan karena kesehariannya hanya berada di dalam _deep_ namun tidak sejahat itu. Daehyun mengamankan data Negara. Dia bekerja pengaman data Negara. Karena kepandaian itu mengantarkan Daehyun sebagai kepala keamanan Negara. Daehyun adalah orang kepercayaan Presiden Korea. Daehyun menjaga data Negara dengan keamanan kualitas VIP, katakan jika ini di dalam pesawat. Namun tidak dengan perusahaan sepupunya.

Baekhyun. Buktinya Luhan bisa menyusup dengan mudah pertahanan perusahaan Baekhyun tanpa ketahuan, ini adalah pertanyaan Luhan yang masih belum di ketahui jawabannya.

Cloud 9 adalah ruangan khusus yang ada di dalam Byun K, yang tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk. Ini Baekhyun yang mengendalikan. Jaringan ini masih kategori mudah, jika kau pandai matematika dan komputer maka menembus Cloud 9 bukanlah hal sulit.

K. R. adalah milik Jaehyo, yang ini yang sampai sekarang belum bisa Luhan tembus. Jaringannya terlalu rumit, ketika Luhan pernah mencoba membuka, sistemnya terserang K. R virus, katakan Jaehyo adalah lelaki biasa, namun dia memiliki sistem keamanan berbasis komputer yang begitu hebat, Jaehyo pasti punya sesuatu yang di sembunyikan, jika Luhan tidak melihat pohon keluarga Lu yang membuat Luhan menyerang Jaehyo, mungkin K. R tidak mati-matian coba untuk Luhan bobol.

Meski begitu Luhan tidak menyerah, setiap virus punya anti virus, begitupun K. R virus. Meskipun tidak bisa menembus sampai yang terdalam dan mengetahui isinya, tapi Luhan berhasil memasukan mata-mata, jika jaringan Jaehyo adalah labirin maka milik Luhan adalah lorong ber-CCTV, apapun yang masuk Luhan bisa tahu. Tapi mengetahui ada satu sistem yang masuk namun bukan kendali K. R. Luhan tertegun.

T W? Siapa ini? T W sedang mencoba menembus HanLu, ini bukan Jaehyo, Luhan sangat yakin. Karena T W seperti Byun K miliknya. T W menumpang, bersembunyi di K. R.

Tapi melihat kemampuannya menembus K. R dapat Luhan pastikan dia lebih dari dirinya, Jaehyo juga Daehyun.

Satu pesan masuk.

 _T W._

 _HanLu pertahananmu benar-benar mengagumkan._

"Jaringan ini."

"Lu _sajang_ "

Panggilan dari balik pintu membuyarkan konsentrasi. Pelayan Oh memanggilnya. Berarti Minseok sudah selesai di periksa. Mengabaikan isi _laptop_ nya. Luhan beranjak. Keluar ruangan kerjanya dan menemui dokter Shim.

Lelaki jangkung itu sedang membereskan semua alat dokternya. Melihat Luhan dia menyerahkan botol bening kecil berisi pil-pil putih.

"Aku dapatkan ini dari Victoria."

Luhan mengernyit. Victoria? Apa itu nama orang atau kota? Atau apa Luhan mengenal seseorang dengan nama itu? Kalau Victoria Backham iya, Luhan tahu tapi tidak kenal, karena dari cara Changmin menyebutkan namanya, dia seperti berkata kalau Luhan mengenal Victoria apa Victoria itu orang terkenal, sehingga Luhan harus tahu.

…

Sebenarnya siapa dirimu – Sehun.

Kau menghindari aku – Zitao.

Apa mata itu benar-benar begitu polos – Sehun.

Kenapa kau menghindariku? Kau menyukai Yixing? Kau memeluknya – Zitao.

Kau seperti satu keping mata uang dengan sisi yang berbeda. Sisi mana yang dirimu sesungguhnya? – Sehun.

"Zizi"

Kontak mata itu terlepas, tautan tangan Sehun dengan Zitao terlepas pula, ketika suara yang _familiar_ menyapa. Baik Sehun maupun Zitao sama-sama memalingkan wajah.

"Zizi _yang kesana_. Jongie _tunggu saja_. Hunnie an-anyeong." Ucap Zitao, kemudian pergi menghampiri sumber suara. Jongin yang mendelik tak suka melihat Sehun.

 _Sehabis kelas internasional minggu ini._

 _Pagi-pagi, Sehun baru selesai dari kolam senang, mandi besar bersama larva-larva_ nya _ketka dia berjalan melewati seorang_ ahjumma _di ruang setrika, ada yang menarik perhatian Sehun,_ ahjumma _itu sedang membentangkan sebuah saputangan. Warna hitam dan putih, sekilas dia melihat inisial di sebelah kanan bawah._

"Ahjummeoni, _kenapa itu ada di tanganmu?" Sehun ingat betul, menaruh saputangan tersebut di dalam buku dan ada di laci kamarnya. Kenapa sekarang ada di tangan pelayannya._

" _Oh, ini milik tuan muda?"_

" _Kutanya kenapa ini ada di tanganmu?" sambil merebut benda tersebut, Sehun menatap tajam._

"Jeoseonghamnida _, tuan muda. Saya tidak bermaksud menyentuh barang-barang anda. Saya hanya berniat menyetrikanya karena ini baru saja di cuci." Si pelayan ketakutan membungkuk dalam-dalam memohon pengampunan. Namun dia tidak tahu kalau Sehun tampak bingung._

" _Di cuci? Kenapa kau mencucinya? Lancang sekali kau masuk kamarku dan mengambil barang-barang pribadiku."_

"Aniomnida. _Saya tidak mengambilnya dari ruangan tuan muda. Ini ada di dalam saku mantel milik anda. Ketika saya akan memasukannya ke ruang_ laundry _saya menemukan itu._

"Zitao?" memandangi punggung sempit itu sampai menghilang.

 _Ketika Sehun meneliti lagi_. _Ini sama persis, seperti yang di ia miliki dari seseorang berinisial W Z T. Tapi yang sehun pegang sekarang hanya Z T. Zi Tao?_.

…

Luhan meletakan botol bening berisi obat Minseok di nakas, kemudian duduk di sebelah kepala Minseok, mengusapinya penuh sayang. "Aku baru bertemu orang tuamu." Bisik Luhan lirih, takut mengganggu tidur Minseok.

"Dia merindukanmu kau tahu? Ah, kaupun merindukannya kan?"

Dalam percakapan seorang dirinya Luhan tersenyum, kembali mengusapkan tangannya di puncak kepala Minseok. "Cepat sembuh, agar aku punya kekuatan lebih untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Agar aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengan ayah dan ibu." Luhan terkekah, ayah dan ibu? Yah, dia ingin memanggil seperti itu pada orang tua Minseok.

Menjadi suami sesungguhnya dan menjadi menantu. Tidak lupa menjadi ayah yang bisa di banggakan oleh anak mereka.

"Sehun."

…

To Be Continue…

…

Chapter sepuluh. Ini rasanya gak pernah aku bayangin bakal nulis _Fanfic_ dan di _publish_ kayak gini. Kalau lagi nulis dan mikir buat kelanjutannya gimana, serasa udah kayak penulis sungguhan yang udah nerbitin buku. Kadang kebawa emosi, suka ketawa sendiri dan suka nangis kalo bayangin _cast_ nya. Dan aku mau nepatin janji. Selesai ujian aku bakal _update(Meskipun bukan UN baru USBN yang selesai. Tapi aku pikir nunggu UN dulu kelamaan dan udah jadi juga FFnya, kalo ini gak di publish idenya malah ilang lagi. Aku plin-plan ya)_. Aku _update_ buat para pembaca yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat bac FF abal ini. Tetep baca dan jangan bosen ya buat baca cerita ku ini. _Review_ , tolong jangan bosen nulis di kotak _review_ buat semangt-semangan aku. Tapi maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu reviewnya.

 _Review juseyo. Buing-buing_.


	11. Chapter 11

LuMin/XiuHan

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis _review_ sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur.

.

Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea.

.

Dokter Shim sudah pergi, di antar Luhan sampai ke pintu lalu menghilang di balik gerbang. Luhan kembali, ke kamar Minseok dan duduk di sisi kepala yang sedang tertidur, setelah meletakan botol bening berisi obat Minseok, Luhan memposisikan setengah tertidur sehingga dengan jelas dan dekat dapat melihat si mungil.

Mengusap, pipi bulat sehalus sutra menggunakan ibu jarinya dan sesekali mengecupnya pelan. "Sampai kapan kau akan tidur sayang?" bisiknya, terdengar lelah, putus asa dan rasa rindu yang mendalam. "Kau tidak merindukan aku, Sehun? Atau ayah dan ibumu?"

"Aku baru menemui mereka, mereka sangat merindukanmu." Dan bisikannya semakin lirih, takut mengganggu tidur cantik Minseok _nya_. Tidur yang terlihat begitu damai dengan nafas yang teratur. Wajahnya sudah tidak sepucat tadi dan sudah tidak dingin, kini tubuhnya malah menghangat, menyengat.

 _Air yang kemungkinan tertelan, telah ku keluarkan. Sebentar lagi tubuhnya akan merespon obat yang kuberikan, jika nanti tubuhnya memanas, jangan panik, karena itu gejala biasa, tapi kemungkinan dia akan demam. Demam yang di akibatkan karena berendam terlalu lama._

"Ah, kaupun sangat merindukan mereka kan?"

Dalam percakapan seorang dirinya, Luhan tersenyum, senyum miris yang akhir-akhir ini sering terbit di wajah Luhan, wajah tampan yang biasanya tegas, kini tampak lelah dan kusam. Jika dari usianya, Luhan wajar memiliki wajah yang mulai menunjukan kalau dia telah berumur. Namun tidak dengan mereka yang mengenal dirinya sejak lama.

Luhan, meskipun sudah berumur, namun ketampanannya masih setia dan enggan pergi. Dalam sekejap wajahnya terasa begitu cepat menua karena Minseok, otaknya di penuhi Minseok yang tak kunjung membaik malah semakin menyita pikirannya.

Ketika dia mulai menyukai Baekhyun sebagai isterinya namun dia di paksa menikah lagi, bahkan tidak semenyiksa ini, membuktikan kalau Minseok mengambil hati Luhan lebih dari pada Baekhyun. Menggeser segala hal tentang Baekhyun di hati Luhan, dan menempatkan dirinya di pusat hati Luhan.

"Cepat sembuh, agar aku punya kekuatan lebih untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Agar aku bisa mempertemukanmu dengan ayah dan ibu." Luhan terkekah, ayah dan ibu? Yah, dia ingin memanggil seperti itu pada orang tua Minseok.

Menjadi suami sesungguhnya dan menjadi menantu. Tidak lupa menjadi ayah yang bisa di banggakan oleh anak mereka.

"Sehun."

Suara serak bangun tidur, terdengar jelas. Ketika Luhan mengusakan hidungnya di helaian rambut Minseok. Secepat kilat, dia duduk, menjauhkan dirinya dari Minseok, takut kalau Minseok akan menjauhinya dan membutnya ketakutan. Namun apa yang Luhan lakukan seakan malah tidak di inginkan Minseok, tangan mungil lemahnya menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan.

"Sehun, _bogosiposo_."

…

Inheritors

NurL99

LuMin/XiuHan

…

Sekolah HanLu gempar di tengah jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, dua orang berseragam hitam memasuki area sekolah tanpa di hadang oleh satpam dan menyeret pangeran sekolah, Sehun. Sampai-sampai Yoo Youngjae, selaku direktur HanLu turun dari singgasananya, meleraikan pembrontakan Sehun yang menyebabkan kehebohan.

Pelajaran mendadak terhenti karena keingin tahuan siswa melihat Sehun yang di seret secara paksa.

"Ada apa ini?" Yoo Youngjae, bertanya dengan wajah galak karena telah merusuh di areanya. Salah satu dari dua orang yang memegangi tangan Sehun, melepaskan diri, membungkuk dengan hormat dan menunjukan semacam _id card_. LH7 _Security_ tertulis di ujung atas sebagai tanda, dari mana para pria berbaju hitam ini berasal.

 _LH7? Induk perusahaan Hangeng Tan_. Youngjae menggumam, merasa bingung terhadap kedatangan tiba-tiba orang-orang Luhan, atau mungkin ayah Luhan. Wajah galaknya berubah bingung, kaget yang bercampur menjadi rasa panik.

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksud tuan-tuan datang ke kemari dan membuat keributan. Dan apa maksud anda menunjukan kartu pekerja anda?" meski demikian dia tetap mencoba tenang, tidak mau menjatuhkan wibawanya di depan semua orang.

"Sesuatu terjadi pada sang ibu, tuan muda diminta segera kembali."

Dan muka kagetnya kembali lagi. Sang ibu? _Sang ibu mengarah pada sesuatu yang besar, jika sudah terucap hal itu dari lingkaran Luhan, maka Baekhyun_ noona _dalam bahaya._ Youngjae meneguk saliva _nya_ secara gugup. Teringat kembali perkataan Daehyun dan pikirannya menjadi bercabang.

"Se-Sehun, Sehun. Bawa Sehun dengan cara benar dan jangan membuat keributan." Dengan tergagap Youngjae memberikan perintah, lalu membalik badan dan meninggalkan kerumunan. Mengabaikan panggilan Sehun yang meronta dan meminta pertolongan. Sementara itu Youngjae, malah sibuk dengan ponselnya, mencari-cari nomor kontak dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

…

Luhan terbahak dengan begitu puas dan lepas. Ketika mendengar laporan orangnya. Mendengar betapa terkejut dan panik isteri sepupu tampan Baekhyun sepertinya membuat Luhan begitu terhibur. Rencananya sukses berat. Luhan boleh saja terlambat tapi semua begitu memuaskan.

"Ini bahkan belum di mulai. Jika dalam dunia hiburan Korea, biasanya para penggemar menyebutnya sebagai _teaser_. Bukankah _teaser_ ini begitu menggoda?"

Lagi, gelak tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Ruangan dalam kamar Minseok yang hanya dirinya yang bisa membuka. Tempat tersembunyi lain yang isinya adalah, rak-rak buku, satu set komputer dan sofa. Ruangan ini baru Luhan pakai sekitar satu bulanan, ketika kecurigaannya mulai timbul. Dan sejak Luhan menemukan pohon keluarga Lu yang disusun Jaehyo di kamarnya, sejak saat itu Luhan menjadi sering di ruangan rahasia ini.

…

" _MWO_?"

Aapa lagi yang terjadi? Batin Baekhyun menggeram, belum satu masalah selesai, masalah baru telah muncul.

"Tunggu aku di sana. Aku dalam perjalanan pulang." Tutup Baekhyun. "Katakan pada HanLu aku mengurungkan niat bertemu ketua yang baru, kita langsung pergi ke rumah Daehyun."

Tanpa bertanya Soojung langsung mengarahkan kendaraan roda empatnya menuju kediaman Jung. Sekembalinya dari Bucheon, Soojung ingin Baekhyun langsung istirahat karena sudah beberapa hari wanita itu terus memforsir tenaganya untuk perusahaan.

Yang selalu ada di pikiran wanita itu hanya perusahaan, tapi ketika melihat raut wajah yang mengeras dan begitu tidak tenang, Soojung memilih menuruti, bertanyapun akan percuma, karena bukannya mendapat jawaban, tapi bisa saja ia yang di usir pergi.

…

Seperti dua anak kecil sedang bermain bersama. Minseok dan Sehun, duduk berdampingan di atas tempat tidur menggunakan piama yang sama, sama-sama warna putih maksudnya, karena Minseok lebih memilih menggunakan pakaiannya yang biasa namun kini di lapisi _cardigan_ warna senada, untuk semakin menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ingin memukul wajahnya, kalau saja mereka tidak mencengkramnya terlalu erat, tanganku pasti tidak akan merah." Pengaduan bocah, pada ibunya sambil megulurkan tangannya. Memperlihatkan bekas merah yang cap tangannya terlihat sangat jelas.

Minseok yang awalnya hanya melihat, kini mengusap pelan, di bagian yang terdapat warna merah tersebut. "Apa rasanya, sakit?" tanyanya. Benar-benar seperti bocah.

"Tentu saja, seperti tidak tahu kalau orang-orang Luhan itu bar-bar."

"Kenapa mereka menarikmu begitu? Biasanya dengan sopan? Apa Jaehyo yang melakukannya?"

Jaehyo? Bukan. Yang tadi menyeret Sehun bukan Jaehyo, atau setidaknya orang-orang yang sudah dikenalnya. Semua yang datang adalah orang-orang baru, yang bahkan Sehun tidak mengenali satupun dari mereka. Semua orang yang membawa Sehun berparas _oriental_.

" _Ani_ , Luhan sepertinya mengganti orang, dan Jaehyo sekarang malah menjadi supir. Dia bahkan sekarang sering menghantuiku di sekolah."

Luhan mendengar dengan jelas, menghantui? Apa menghatui yang di maksud Sehun adalah selalu berada di sekitar Sehun bahkan ketika di sekolah? Untuk apa?. Disaat sedang berfikir keras, pelayan tiba-tiba datang, mendorong meja berisi makan malam untuk Sehun dan Minseok. Mulut si pelayan sudah terbuka, siap menyapa namun Luhan menghentikannya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, lalu memyuruh si pelayan pergi. Biar dia saja yang membawa makanan untuk Minseok dan Sehun.

…

Tiba di kediaman Jung, Baekhyun di brondong dengan pertanyaan yang maksudnya sama, apakah Baekhyun baik-baik saja atau tidak, dari isteri sepepunya sementara sepupunya sendiri – Jung Daehyun tampak biasa saja, malah terkesan tidak peduli yang malah semakin menenggelamkan permainannya dengan Daeyoung dan Jaehyun – anak-anaknya.

Daehyun memang sejak isterinya mulai menjadi direktur sekolah HanLu menjadi seperti orang yang tidak peduli terhadap sekitar. Bukan tidak suka pada sepupunya, tapi Daehyun terlalu mengerti jalan pikiran Byun, mereka haus akan kekuasaan dan dengan membawa Youngjae dalam lingkaran mereka membuat Daehyun mau tidak mau terseret juga.

Niat Baekhyun membawa Youngjae adalah agar Daehyun mau membantunya dan wanita itu berhasil. Dan karena Youngjae dekat dengan Baekhyun jalan bagi sepupunya itu semakin mudah, namun semakin sulit untuk Daehyun, dia harus melindungi keluarganya, melindungi Youngjae sekuat tenaga agar Baekhyun tidak berbuat macam-macam pada isterinya.

Namun setiap kali Daehyun meminta Youngjae untuk berhenti menjdai kaki tangan Baekhyun, Youngjae selalu salah mengartikan, menganggap kalau dia meremehkan, mengira kalau Youngjae tidak memiliki kemampuan dan takut mengecewakan sepupunya.

" _Jja_ saatnya tidur, besok kalian sekolahkan. _Abeoji_ akan mengentar tidur."

Dan bagi Daehyun menghindar adalah cara yang selalu di lakukan, dia lebih memilih pergi daripada harus mendengarkan percakapan menakutkan Baekhyun. Terlebih ada anak-anaknya, jika mendengar bisa-bisa otaknya akan terkontaminasi. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk mendengarkan percakapan orang dewasa.

"Tapi ada Baek _imo_ , Jaehyun rindu Baek _imo_." Si kecil Jaehyun merengek, ingin menghambur pada Baekhyun namun sekarang sedang duduk di pundak Daehyun. Sementara yang lebih tua sudah melarikan diri ke kamar, sudah sangat mengantuk karena menemani adiknya bermain. Jaehyun suka bermain tapi Daeyoung suka komputer, jika yang Jaehyun inginkan adalah bermain di komputer mungkin Daeyoung akan senang hati menemaninya tapi Jaehyun sangat benci permainan yang berisik itu, menurutnya akan merusak mata.

"Baek _imo_ ada urusan dengan _eomma_ , nanti kalau selesai baru Jae boleh menemuniya _arrachi_? _Jja_ , susul Dae- _hyung_ tidur."

"Dae- _hyung_ belum tidur, dia hanya malas menemaniku bermain nanti pasti kalau di kamar akan berkutat dengan _laptop_ nya. Seharusnya _appa_ menyita benda itu." sepertinya Jaehyun sudah hapal sekali dengan kelakuan kakaknya itu.

Sementara Daehyun menjauhkan anak-anaknya dengan dua wanita di ruang tamu, Baekhyun memandang sepupunya, dengan mata menyipit curiga setelah mendengar seluruh penjelasan Youngjae tentang kenapa orang-orang Luhan atau Hangeng datang menjemput Sehun. _Sang ibu_?

"Kau yakin jika _id card_ itu dari LH7?"

" _Ne eonni_ , aku melihatnya dengan jelas."

Luhan membuat keributan, di HanLu menggunakan Sehun, menjemput dengan paksa membuat kejadiannya menjadi pusat perhatian, ini bukan Luhan, kecuali Luhan sengaja melakukannya untuk memancing.

Tatapan Baekhyun jatuh pada Youngjae, sekarang benang kusutnya sudah lurus. Menggunakan kata sang ibu, Luhan pasti tahu kalau Youngjae akan bereaksi demikian kalau dia menggunakan kata sang ibu. Tapi bagaimana caranya Luhan tahu kalau Youngjae mengetahui maksud dari kata sang ibu?

 _Daehyun mengatakan padaku kalau sang ibu mengarah pada sesuatu yang besar, jika sudah terucap hal itu dari lingkaran Luhan, maka Baekhyun_ noona _dalam bahaya. Karena teringat itulah kenapa aku menghubungi_ eonni.

"Jung Daehyun."

" _Ye?."_

"Panggilkan Daehyun aku ingin bicara dengannya."

…

"Waktunya makan malam." Seruan Luhan itu di buat seceria mungkin namun reaksi yang di dapat hanya, Minseok dan Sehun menoleh sejenak lalu sibuk lagi pada pembicaraan mereka. Luhan yang di abaikan mengerut bingung. Mengusapi tenguknya seraya mendorong meja ke sisi lain dan duduk di samping Minseok.

"Kau membuat tangannya merah. Ini jelas sekali, kau harus menghukum mereka yang melakukannya." Tertegun, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang bernada rajukan yang Minseok keluarkan, bahkan sebelum Luhan berkata mulut mungil itu sudah membrondong tuntutan, sembari menunjukan cap tangan di pergelangan Sehun.

Luhan tidak bisa tidak melihat, karena bekas itu begitu jelas, ah. Apa orang-orang barunya berbuat terlalu kasar? Lagi-lagi Luhan hanya bisa mengusapi tengkuknya. Jadi gugup, tatapan Minseok itu seperti seorang kekasih yang meminta sesuatu pada pasangannya. Eh, Minseok _kan_ memang kekasihnya, kekasih hidupnya, isterinya, belahan jiwanya dan segalanya baginya, ugh, _cheesy_ sekali.

" _Ne_ , aku akan menghukum mereka, tapi sekarang makan dulu, _arachi_. Kemudian minum obat, setelah itu bisa main lagi."

"Kita akan makan bertiga?" Sehun bertanya, raut wajahnya khawatir, terakhir kali mereka makan bersama, Minseok menjadi aneh, apakah akan baik-baik saja kalau mereka makan bersama lagi? Bukannya tindak ingin, tapi hanya khawatir.

"Tentu saja, atau kau mau aku makan sendirian di meja makan, uh tega sekali."

" _Guende_ Lu-ah _abeoji_ -

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Seakan tahu kekhawatiran Sehun, Luhan menepuk, meremas pundak anak remajanya. Beranjak dan membentangkan karpet tebal lantai. Meletakan semua makanan di atas karpet, membuatnya seperti mereka sedang piknik. Piknik keluarga di taman.

" _Jja_ "

…

Daehyun dan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan di sofa ruang kerja Daehyun. Si laki-laki tampak malas dan si perempuan tampak curiga.

"Aku sibuk _noona_ , jika kau memanggilku hanya untuk menatap curiga, aku tidak punya waktu." Daehyun yang merasa malas buka suara, ingin cepat mengahiri pertemuan yang pasti akan menimbulkan pembicaraan panjang.

"Ku dengar kau dari Bucheon, tidak lelah?" lagi tanya Daehyun, karena Baekhyun seperti belum mau membuka pembicaraan.

"Sang ibu? Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan tentang sang ibu pada Youngjae?"

Dan kalimat pembuka Baekhyun berhasil menarik minat Daehyun, terlihat dari yang awalnya duduk bersandar, kini duduk dengan benar dan tegap, berdeham sekali lalu menyunggingkan senyuman pada Baekhyun. _Luhan_ hyung _sudah menemukannya._

"Kau pikir apa? Tentu saja untuk melindungi Youngjae. Adakah niat lain bagiku?"

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau menyimpan itu untuk dirimu sendiri. Dengan memberitahunya kau lah yang membuatnya dalam bahaya."

…

Sampai makan malam berakhir, kektakutan Sehun menguap begitu saja, nyatanya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya pemandngan yang membuatnya seperti obat nyamuk, melihat ayah dan ibunya tebar kemesraan, seakan lupa kalau ada manusia lain yang duduk di antara keduanya.

Bahkan tadi, jika Sehun tidak pura-pura menjatuhkan sumpitnya Luhan sudah akan mencium Minseok, menjengkelkan sekali, memangnya pantas di tunjukan pada anak yang masih di bawah umur. Yeah, Sehun menganggap dirinya masih di bawah umur, dia masih belum memiliki KTP dan tanda pengenalnya hanya kartu pelajar dan akta kelahiran. Jadi dia masih di bawah umurkan?.

dan janji Luhan adalah janji yang benar-benar palsu. Katanya setelah makan malam dia boleh tetap berada dengan Minseok namun karena alasan "Ibumu masih sakit, jadi harus istirahat lebih banyak" dan menggiringnya kembali kerumah utama.

Mengantarnya sampai ke kamar dan dia duduk di sofa, sambil mendengarkan setiap gerutuan Sehun yang sedang mencoba untuk tidur.

"Sehun-ah."

"Sehun sudah tidur, lebih baik keluar saja."

Luhan terkekah, Sehun itu bukan anak-anak tapi kekanak-kanakan, jelas sekali sedari tadi hanya menutup diri dengan selimut tapi mulutnya mengumpati Luhan dengan sangat keras, Luhan tidak tuli dan tentu saja mendengarnya.

Sampai sebuah ketukan di pintu, Luhan menghentikan kekahannya. Berjalan menuju pintu, seorang pria bertubuh kurus membungkuk, menyerahkan map coklat besar kemudian pergi, Sehun yang belum tidur mengintip, dia pikir Luhan akan langsung pergi tapi malah masuk dan duduk lagi di sofa.

"Kemarilah Sehun, ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu."

"Sehun sudah-

"Tidak mau menghabiskan satu minggu dengan ibumu? Ya sudah, aku tidak jadi menghubungi Youngjae untuk meminta perizinanmu" Sela Luhan, sesuai dengan dugaan, secepat kilat anak tinggi itu bangun dari bergelung dengan selimut dan duduk di hadapan Luhan, lucu sekali anaknya itu.

"Ah, seperti laki-laki mata kranjang saja, mengancam dengan wanita." Grutu Sehun, masih saja tidak terima kalau dia kalah, Sehun memang selalu kalah dari Luhan, sekedar informasi saja. Dan Luhan berbangga hati tentang itu.

"Yah, akui saja kalau ayahmu ini hebat Hun-ah" bangga Luhan, sambil melemparkan amplop coklat di atas meja, bermaksud untuk Sehun membuka.

Dan Sehun yang mengerti, tidak menunggu lama, langsung mengambil dan membukanya.

"Choi Taemin?" Sehun mengeja, menyebutkan sebuah nama yang tertera di sebuah kertas putih lengkap dengan foto, terlihat tidak asing tapi dalam versi yang berbeda, wanita maksudnya. "Guru? Sekolah dirumah? Satu minggu? Shireo. Kau bilang aku akan libur satu minggu, tapi kenapa aku akan sekolah di rumah, apa ini _home schooling_?"

"Ini bukan _home schooling_. Kau hanya akan belajar dirumah satu minggu. Setelah itu kau kembali ke sekolah seperti biasa." Jelas Luhan.

"Tidak mau. Apa bedanya dengan di sekolah-

"Kau hanya akan belajar sampai jam satu, dari jam delapan. Setelah itu kau bebas berada di _pavilion_. Kau harus memperbaiki nilai-nilaimu. Dan juga tulisanmu, kau tidak tahu betapa buruknya tulisanmu. Kau harus melemaskan jarimu dengan menulis, bukan bermain _game_ di kamar atau _tab_ mu."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan nilaiku?"

"Kau-

Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya, ketika tiba-tiba kepala bagian belakangnya terasa nyeri, Sehun ini tidak sadar atau bagaimana. Buku sekolah di kamarnya tidak ada, seakan dia ini tidak sekolah, dan ketika Luhan melihat tulisan Sehun yang begitu, bagaimana cara mendeskripsikannya ya, ya intinya sangat buruk dan sulit di baca, seperti garis-garis abstrak, dan nilainya? Jangan bertanya, karena Sehun selalu masuk sepuluh besar(dari bawah).

"Kau bahkan rengking satu, dari bawah, nilai bahasa Korea mu bahkan tidak bisa menyentuh lima, kau bilang ada apa dengan nilaimu?"

"Itu gurunya saja yang bodoh, tidak bisa memahami kata-kataku. Aku yakin merangkai semua kalimat dengan benar agar membuat paragraf yang sempurna, tapi nilaiku tidak pernah berubah jadi jangan salahkan aku." masih saja membela diri.

"Itu karena tulisanmu. Kalau saja kau membuat huruf M dan Ng itu berbeda dan benar mungkin nilaimu tidak hancur, tapi semua huruf _Hangeul_ mu itu sama. Aku bahkan yang bukan orang Korea bisa membuatnya lebih baik"

"Itulah, orang pintar seharusnya memahami isi tulisan bukan karena bentuknya, tapi maknanya."

…

 _Itulah kenapa aku melarang Youngjae, tidak mau dia ikut dalam masalah mengerikan ini._ Noona _seharusnya menjadi yang paling mengerti Luhan_ hyung _, yang dilakukan sekarang pasti bukan sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan._

Kalimat Daehyun terdengar lagi, ketika Baekhyun berpapasan dengan Luhan di tangga, sepertinya dia baru saja dari kamar Sehun.

 _Luhan_ hyung _adalah laki-laki. Seorang suami yang berhak mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya di dapatkan seorang suami, jika pada nyatanya kau tidak bisa memberikan apa yang dia inginkan, maka dia akan menuntut. Tapi pada nyatanya kau bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau._

Ketika tiba-tiba mata mereka jatuh pada titik yang sama dan beradu untuk sesaat, di saat itu semburat merah di wajah Baekhyun terbit. Seakan seluruh darahnya terpompa dan berhenti di kepala. Maka karena itulah Baekhyun memalingkan wajah. Memutuskan terlebih dahulu kontak tersebut.

"Kau sakit? Wajahmu tampak merah?." Tanya Luhan heran.

"Ani, aku hanya… Baekhyun kesulitan melanjutkan, gugup sekali tiba-tiba, kalimat Daehyun yang masuk dan teringat kenapa menjurus pada hal yang _vulgar_. "Aku hanya merasa panas." Dan berlalu begitu saja. Baekhyun butuh mandi air dingin agar menjernihkan pikiran. Baru setelah itu memikirkan ulang perkataan Daehyun.

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang di telan lorong, Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pegangan tangga. Menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Jadi karena ini _Busan Wonbin_ begitu mudah di tembus? Tunggu dan lihatlah Byun, kau akan tahu, dengan siapa kau berhadapan."

…

Luhan kembali kekamar Minseok, ia tertidur meringkuk, hal yang selalu di lakukan jika dia belum tidur, mungkinkah Minseok belum tertidur? Atau terbangun? Di sentuhnya punggung sempit itu perlahan dan benar Minseok bergerak, menolehkan wajahnya yang matanya memerah. Minseok pasti terbangun.

"Lu- _sajang_."

"Hmm"

Tangan dengan jari kecil-kecil itu terulur, meraih jemari Luhan dan menarik lelaki itu mendekat. Duduk, Minseok ikut duduk, memeluk Luhan erat-erat. Entah apa maksudnya. Hanya saja Luhan tidak ingin bertanya, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hangat tubuh Minseok yang sedang menyamankan diri di peluknya.

"Kau datang? Aku menunggumu. Aku bermimpi buruk." Adunya pada Luhan.

"Mimpi apa? Apa sangat menakutkan?"

"Hmm, dalam mimpiku kau meninggalkanku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengajariku bermain rubik. Tapi kau malah-

Sesuatu yang basah menembus piama Luhan. Di perpotongan lehernya dimana Minseok menempatkan wajahnya, dia meneteskan air mata. Luhan menghela nafas hati-hati. Ini adalah malam dimana Luhan sangat marah pada Baekhyun dan malah melampyaskannya pada Minseok. Luhan benar-benar takut. Jika yang di katakan Changmin akan menjadi kenyataan.

"Malah memarahiku. Aku takut."

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Kaukan isteriku."

Hening, Luhan membiarkan Minseok menumpahkan semua yang memenuhi hatinya, biarlah, meski semalaman dia tidak tidur lagi, asal Minseok bisa merasa lebih baik, maka tidak ada yang lebih penting selain itu.

Tapi, lama-lama seperti dengan posisi seperti itu pegal juga, punggungnya ingin bersandar rasanya. Bagaimana caranya membiarkan Minseok berbaring ya? Dan jawabanya di temukan. Kotak rubik yang waktu itu ia letakan ternyata belum tersentuh, masih dalam posisi terakhir.

Sedikit mengulurkan tangannya, Luhan mengambil. Mengusap sebentar punggung si mungil lalu berucap. "Mau ku ajari mainnya?"

" _Mwonde_?" jawaban itu teredam pundak Luhan, tapi masih cukup untuk di dengar.

"Memainkan ini. Apa kau yang membuatnya menjadi brantakan?"

Sedikit Minseok menjauh. Memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Luhan, sehingga bisa melihat apa yang ada di tangan Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa menyusunnya."

"Aku sudah tau. Kemarilah." Luhan terkekah, sembari menyenderkan dirinya di kepala ranjang, Luhan menepuk dadanya, meminta Minseok bersandar disana.

"Aku hebat dalam hal ini. Mau seberapa cepat, _yeobo_?" selesai Luhan bertanya. Minseok malah mendongak, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, melingkari perut Luhan dan memeluknya. "Jangan terlalu cepat." Luhan terkekah, saat Minseok menggesekan wajahnya di dada Luhan.

" _Wae_? Apa kau berfikir kalau ini cepat selesai aku akan pergi?"

"Hmm, jangan terlalu cepat."

" _Geurae,_ _arraseo."_

…

Luhan membuat keributan di sekolah, menggunakan kalimat sang ibu, yang membuat Youngjae terlihat begitu cemas.

 _Yang dilakukan sekarang pasti bukan sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan._

Jika memang Luhan sudah merencanakan segalanya dan apa yang di lakukan memang sesuatu hal yang sengaja? Maka Luhan memang sudah tahu. Tahu jika Youngjae akan bereaksi demikian. Jika memang benar. Bagaimana Luhan tahu? Dan sejauh mana? Apa Luhan memata-matainya selama ini? Tapi bagaimana? Tidak ada orang Luhan di sekitarnya selama ini? Atau salah satu dari orangnya adalah orang Luhan? Atau mereka ada yang berhianat darinya.

Sebanyak apapun Baekhyun memikirkan, semua hanya mengambang. Tidak menemukan jawaban. Pun, pembicaraannya dengan Daehyun tidak membantu.

" _Aku ingin Youngjae menjauhimu?"_

 _Kalimat itu tentu saja, sudah di prediksi. Baekhyun tahu sekali kalau Daehyun begitu menentang Youngjae menjadi orangnya. Meskipun tidak ada sedikitpun niat Baekhyun ingin menaruh isteri sepupunya dalam bahaya, Baekhyun tidak sejahat itu._

" _Seharusnya tidak usah kau katakan. Apa kau tahu apa yang Luhan lakukan hari ini?"_

 _Daehyun tidak bergeming. Duduk dengan tenang namun alisnya menaut, mengisyaratkan kata apa tanpa suara._ Luhan melakukan sesuatu _._

"Noona _takut?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang seharusnya Daehyun tahu jawabannya. "Kau tahu, aku ketakutan sepanjang hidupku. Kau pikir hanya dengan aku sendiri aku bisa menang melawan Luhan. Aku tidak bodoh, karena itulah aku-_

" _Luhan_ hyung _pun tidak bodoh. Itulah kenapa aku melarang Youngjae, tidak mau dia ikut dalam masalah mengerikan ini._ Noona _seharusnya menjadi yang paling mengerti Luhan_ hyung _, yang dilakukan sekarang pasti bukan sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan._

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

"Noona _masih tidak tahu? Jika_ noona _mengumpulkan semua antek agar bisa membantumu melawan. Luhan_ hyung _juga melakukan apa yang kau lakukan. Luhan_ hyung _pun sama_."

 _Benar, seharusnya Baekhyun tahu. Tapi selama ini tidak terfikirkan olehnya._

" _Jika akhirnya Luhan_ hyung _menemukan apa yang menjadi kelemahan lawannya, maka di saat itulah dia menyerang. Memang sudah di rencanakan. Dan satu lagi. Luhan_ hyung _adalah laki-laki. Seorang suami yangberhak mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya di dapatkan seorang suami, jika pada nyatanya kau tidak bisa memberikan apa yang dia inginkan, maka dia akan menuntut. Tapi pada nyatanya kau bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau."_

" _Karena aku tidak mencintainya."_

" _Kau yang terlalu egois. Mungkin sebenarnya kau tidak sekejam ini. Tapi kau sangat egois. Mungkin kau memang sang nyonya, tapi bukan sang ibu. Sebesar apapun kau mengendalikan sang tuan, pengaruhnya tidak akan sebesar sang ibu."_

" _Ini diluar dari apa yang kita bicarakan tuan Jung. Dan kenapa kau berkata seakan kau mengetahui jalan pikiran Luhan?"_

" _Mungkin Minseok hanya gadis biasa yang awalnya kalian gunakan hanya untuk pemuasan dan untuk keturunan. Dan disitulah kesalahanmu. Keegoisanmu yang tinggi. Ingin melindungi cintamu sampai membuat orang yang mencintaimu menjadi penjahat. Tidakkah ini seperti senjata makan tuan. Memberi apa yang tidak kau beri dan tidak meminta seperti yang kau minta. Dan laki-laki mana yang tidak akan berpaling."_

" _Kalau Luhan memang mencintaiku. Dia tidak akan menuruti hal gila itu. Jadi jangan bicara omong kosong."_

 _Daehyun tersenyum miring, memalingkan wajahnya lalu mendengus. Terlalu banyak yang sudah ia katakan tapi terlalu sedikit yang di dengarkan. Setelah itu dia berdiri, berjalan menuju meja kerja dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci._

" _Ini, ini adalah bantuan terakhir yang bisa kuberikan. Luhan_ hyung _bukan tandinganku. Meski aku akan lakukan apapun untuk Youngjae jika dia menjadi umpannya. Maka kuharap disanalah_ noona _menyisihkan egomu. Mau membantuku, menolongku. Karena aku tahu,_ noona _bukan orang jahat."_

…

Permainan rubik terlama yang pernah Luhan lakukan. Hampir satu jam, dan ketika dia selesai, si pengamat yang sedari tadi melihat malah sudah terlelap. Tidur dengan kepala bersandar nyaman di dadanya. Tangannya yang awalnya memeluk erat sudah melemas.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati Luhan meletakan kepala Minseok di bantal. Menaikan selimut setinggi dada, mengecup keningnya dan dia menuju sisi ranjang, tertidur dengan posisi miring menghadap Minseok, mengamati dari samping simungilnya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa. Rasanya baru kemarin kita saling mengenal."

"Anyeonghaseo _Kim Minseok_ imnida _."_

" _Jadi kau yang namanya Minseok?"_

"Ne _Minseok_ ieyo"

" _Kau bohong ya? Minseok manamungkin dirimu. Minseok yang di ceritakan oleh Lee-_ saem _itu pandai menari. Kau yakin?"_

 _Bibir marmut itu mengerut dan maju beberapa senti, lucu sekali. "_ Ahjussi _menghinaku ya? Karena aku gendut? Meskipun aku gendut aku bisa menari dengan baik."_

Luhan terkekah, mengingat kejadian, ketika Minseok dan dia hanya sebatas mengenal, mengagumi kelucuan dan kepintaran Minseok dalam berbagai hal. Jika Minseok tidak terjebak dengan Luhan, mungkin dia saat ini sudah sangat terkenal. Minseok anak yang sangat multi talenta. Dan merupakan anak kesayangan di perusahaan. Meski dulu Minseok tidak memiliki tubuh yang seharusnya seorang _idol_ miliki, namun namanya menjadi yang teratas yang akan di debutkan. Minseok siap debut dulu, untuk sebuah proyek _girl group_ yang berkonsep anak-anak.

Tapi mimpi itu kandas. Bersamaan dengan hidupnya yang harus terenggut, rela tersembunyi dan di anggap mati. "Aku akan kembalikan kehidupanmu yang sesungguhnya sayang. Tunggulah sedikit lebih lama. Akan ku pastikan kau dapatkan balasan atas segala yang sudah kau alami."

…

Ahn Jaehyo

Kim Youngwoon

Mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Membaca lembaran bertumpuk empat berisi data lengkap Jaehyo yang sidang dicarinya. Yang baru saja di dapatnya dan semua itu di dapat dari Daehyun. Lengkap, benar-benar lengkap. Bahkan sampai hubungan pertemanan, pertemanan dengan Luhan, pertemanan yang tidak di ketahuinya karena merupakan nama asing, tapi yang begitu mengagetkan adalah, nama yang ada di kotak ke-empat dalam daftar.

Kim Jongdae?

Maka hanya satu nama yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Park Chanyeol.

Dengan tergesa, Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya. Menekan beberapa nomor dan menempelkannya di telinga.

…

Sehun terbangun kembali di tengah malam, tiba-tiba tidurnya terasa tidak nyenyak. Dan pikirannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada amplop coklat yang di berikan ayahnya tadi. Dengan kesadaran yang seakan sepenuhnya kembali, Sehun menyibak selimut. Berjalan menuju meja belajar dan mengambil aplop tersebut dari laci.

Di buka dan di tebar, satu tumpuk ada enam lembar. Lembar pertama adalah lembar profil lengkap Choi Taemin, lembar kedua data diri suami dan anaknya, lembar tiga empat adalah pengalaman kerja, lembar ke lima adalah data orang tua. Dan yang terakhir adalah data kakaknya – Kim Jongdae.

Tidak ada yang menarik, menurutnya dan setelah melemparkan lagi ke meja, sesuatu terasa menganggu, seperti ada yang salah. Kim Jongdae?

Kim Jongdae?

…

Panggilan terputus dari sebrang, benda kotak itu di letakan di tempat semula. "Apa maksud segalanya?" tanyannya dalam kebingungan.

…

To Be Continue…

…

Note*

Aku gak tahu banyak tentang _Hacker_ atau _Hacking_. Tapi aku sangat menyukai komputer. Aku pernah baca novel tentang _hacker_ dan _hacking_ , itu keren banget. Dan belakangan aku belajar tentang _Deep Web_. Sebagai ilmu karena seperti yang di katakan di google, disana tmpat dimana para _hacker_ bertebaran. Aku tertarik banget. Dan kalo pembahasan ku di _chapter_ sebelumnya agak aneh dan sotoy, mohon maklumi.

…

 _Thanks To_ – semua _readers-nim_. Yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya buat baca Fanfiction abal ini. Maaf kalo bahasanya berbelit dan sulit dipahami, maaf kalo makin muter-muter dan gak nyambung. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi aku tetep memohon, tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca. Karena dengan Review adalah cara kita melestarikan fanfic XiuHan/Lumin, dan bentuk penghargaan buat author. Ini kata-kata author yang FFnya sering ku baca. Hehe. Soalnya kata-katanya bagus jadi aku _copy_.

…

Sesuai janji, setelah UN aku _update_. Sekarang sampai pengumuman aku _free_ dan _Chapter_ 12nya dalam pengetikan.

…

 _Review Juseyooo. Buing Buing._


	12. Chapter 12

LuMin/XiuHan

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis _review_ sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma di setiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. Yeah istilahnya cameo gitu. Hehe.

…

Kematian Jung Sooyeon, Kim Jongdae dan seorang _trainee_ bernama Minseok, adalah keterkaitan tentang yang terjadi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Ahn Jaehyo bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki lebih tua darinya di sebuah rumah makan di perbatasan kota, lelaki bermarga Ahn tersebut mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, habis menghadiri sebuah acara peringatan kematian. Menyesap minuman hangatnya sesekali.

"Tapi aku tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa kematian Sooyeon dan Jongdae bisa berhubungan dengan Minseok? Apa dia terlibat?" tanya yang lebih tua, dengan ekspresi yang bingungnya terlihat sangat jelas.

Jaehyo menggerakan bola matanya, memberikan lirikan sejenak pada lelaki di hadapannya lalu meletakan cangkir di meja. "Tidak mungkin, anak empat belas tahun terlibat dalam hal mengerikan seperti itu. Aku tahu betul bagaimana Minseok."

Yang lebih tua mengangguk paham, mengiyakan spekulasi Jaehyo yang masuk akal menurutnya. Hanya saja, hati kecilnya belum mengiyakan seperti anggukan kepalanya, seakan masih ada yang mengganjal. Masalah tujuh belas tahun yang lalu adalah kejadian yang tidak bisa di lupakan, selain itu memberikan tekanan pada dirinya, karena namanya ikut terseret dan terbawa.

Di sisi lain, Jaehyo mengalihkan pandangan, memandang rerumputan yang tumbuh di sekitar area danau di luar tempatnya duduk. Pikirannya bercabang-cabang. Sebenarnya itu juga yang di bingungkan oleh Jaehyo, kematian Sooyeon dan Jongdae kenapa menyebabkan menyeret Minseok, anak kecil yang sedang membangun mimpinya, menempatkan dia di antara orang-orang yang haus kekuasaan.

"Kalau begitu ada hal lain yang membuat ketiganya berkaitan, sesuatu yang lain yang secara langsung ada di antara mereka. Jika bukan Luhan maka Baekhyun adalah dalangnya, tapi-

…

Inheritors

NurL99

LuMin/XiuHan

…

Choi Taemin. Sehun mengeja lagi nama yang tertera di kertas putih pada lembar pertama yang di berikan ayahnya. Namanya terdengar asing, tapi wajahnya begitu _familiar_ , seperti pernah melihat tapi dimana?.

Mengabaikan sejenak wajah yang tidak asing itu, Sehun mengambil lembar kedua yang sudah di tebar memenuhi meja. Tidak ada yang menarik, karena lembar-lebar berikutnya hanya terisi biodata keluarga dan pengalaman pekerjaan, tapi begitu lembar terakhir terambil, kening Sehun mengerut.

Ada satu nama, Kim Jongdae – lagi, nama itu tidak terdengar asing baginya. Sampai ingatannya menemukan, Sehun terlonjak, hampir terjungkang kebelakang saking kagetnya. Kim Jongdae, lahir di Siheung, Gyeonggi-do, Korea Selatan 21 September XXXX. Ayahnya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan ketika Jongdae berusia enam tahun, satu tahun kemudian ibunya – Kim Kibum menikah lagi dengan pria bernama Lee Jinki dan di karuniai seorang puteri yang di beri nama Lee Taemin.

Tidak selesai membaca isi lembar terakhir, Sehun malah beralih mengambil lembar yang beruliskan nama Choi Taemin. Choi Taemin ini mirip dengan seseorang, Park Jongin dan seorang bernama Kim Jongdae itu mengingatkan Sehun pada ibu Jongin yang juga bernama Kim Jongdae. Sepintas pikiran aneh menyergap benak Sehun. Namun segera di tepis, tapi ketika akan meletakan dua lembar sesuatu menarik minatnya lagi.

Kim Jongdae lahir 21 September xxxx meninggal xx-xx-xxxx. Seketika matanya melebar.

…

Nama Kim Jongdae tertera dalam daftar pertemanan Ahn Jaehyo, membuat suhu seketika naik beberapa derajat di ruang kerja Baekhyun. Siapa yang menyangka, karena inikah Daehyun memberikan data lengkap Ahn Jaehyo kepadanya.

Dengan tergesa wanita itu mencari ponselnya, ada seseorang yang harus ia hubungi jika menyangkut Kim Jongdae, siapa lagi kalau bukan-

"Yeol-ah, aku dapatkan orang yang di maksud Wu Yifan."

…

Laci meja kerja Chanyeol terbuka sedikit. Disaat Jongin datang untuk mencari ayahnya yang tadi memintanya menemui di ruangan kerja untuk mengambil CD rekaman, sekarang lelaki itu malah tidak ada, sekilas Jongin melihat isi laci ayahnya, dan dia menemukan apa yang di carinya. CD rekaman, ia datang memang untuk itu, pasalnya kemarin ayahnya meminta bantuannya untuk membuat koreo album baru dari _boy group_ nya. Dan di sana hanya itu satu-satunya CD yang ada.

Dengan sekali hentak, Jongin menarik pegangan laci dan terbuka, mengambil CD yang bertumpuk dengan sebuah pigura, Jongin menautkan alisnya. Dalam pigura itu, terdapat foto tiga orang, mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas dan sedang tertawa. Dua di antaranya di kenali dengan jelas olehnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tapi, siapa lelaki yang duduk di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun itu?.

Ketika sedang memperhatikan dengan seksama, dering yang terdengar tidak asing mengagetkannya, mengalihkan sejenak dari pigura di tangan kanannya, tangan kirinya mencari, dari mana sumber suara tersebut. Dan saat sudah di temukan, pandangannya di alihkan lagi pada pigura di tangan kanan, mengusap sekilas lalu menempelkannya di telinga.

" _ **Yeol-**_ **ah** _ **, aku dapatkan orang yang di maksud Wu Yifan**_ _."_

Mengenali suara di ujung sana, Jongin menjauhkan benda kotak milik ayahnya dan memandang layar, memastikan dugannya dan ternyata benar. Baekhyunee, tertera di layar.

Jongin mendecih. _Apa Luhan belum cukup, sampai mengganggu duda keren malam-malam_? Batinnya sarkas.

" _ **Yeol-**_ **ah** _ **, aku akan segera membuat tidur Jongdae tenang, setelah sekian lama**_." Jika saja nama ibunya tidak di sebut, mungkin Jongin sudah mematikan hubungan sesuai niatnya. " _ **Yeol-**_ **ah** _ **, hubungi Yifan dan Soojung, dan juga bawa stempel untuk Jongin. Aku ingin semua selesai besok dan kita akan selesaikan semuanya besok pula**_."

Tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan di sebrang sana, secara sepihak Jongin mematikan sambungan, tatapannya menjadi linglung. "Apa maksud segalanya?" tanyanya.

…

Pagi berikutnya, Minseok sepertinya sudah membaik, dia bangun lebih dahulu dari Luhan dan sedang memandanginya. Hal biasa yang dilakukannya jika Luhan bermalam di _pavilion,_ pagi ini pun sama, hal pertama yang Luhan lihat ketika ia membuka mata adalah tatapan Minseok padanya, yang secara otomatis membuatnya tersenyum dan dengan cepat menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Mengecup kilas bibir itu kemudian tersenyum lebar. " _Good morning_." Setelah itu Luhan menyapa, meski matanya masih setengah terbuka karena memang masih mengantuk, namun tidak meluluhkan keinginannya untuk memeluk Minseok.

"Lu _sajang_ , _wae_ \- Minseok menggantungkan kalimatnya, menatap Luhan ragu dan kemudian yang akan di tanyakannya hilang, seakan Luhan yang menatapnya adalah penghapus. " _Wae_? _Mwoya_?" Luhan yang bingung tidak bisa tidak bertanya.

"Apa ini malam akhir pekan? Kenapa _sajang-nim_ ada di sini?" tanya Minseok, setelah mengingat kembali apa yang akan di tanyakannya tadi.

" _Ani_ , tapi aku merindukanmu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan nyonya Lu?"

Luhan berdecak, mendengar pertanyaan Minseok dan mengeratkan pelukannya, mengecup sebentar puncak kepala si mungil dengan sedikit mengusakan hidungnya. "Kau tahu, Baekhyun sedang punya banyak pekerjaan." Senyum licik sekilas terbit di wajah Luhan. "Tidak ada yang mengurusi aku di rumah utama, dan apalagi aku sedang libur bekerja, kau tega membiarkan aku melakukan apapun sendiri?"

"Kalau begitu, bangun dan mandilah. Aku akan siapkan pakaian dan menyiapkan sarapan." Sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan Minseok, Luhan memandang wajah itu lekat-lekat, raut pucatnya sudah tidak sepekat kemarin, dan bibirnya sudah berubah merah. Minseok terlihat lebih segar.

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu dalam diri Luhan terasa berdenyut nyeri. "Bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama saja, kau relakan menyiapkan sarapan untuku dan di lakukan pelayan, dan kau menjadi sarapan pembukaku aku- _Bodoh_ , umpat Luhan dalam hati. Apa yang baru saja dia katakan, Minseok baru saja membik dari ingatan tentang _trauma_ nya, dan kenapa dia malah berkata seperti itu apa dia sedang mencoba membuat Minseok mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan air hangatnya dulu."

Eh.

…

Sejak semalam, dipikirkan seribu kalipun hasilnya tetap sama. Kim Jongdae ibu Jongin dan Kim Jongdae kakak laki-laki dari wanita yang akan menjadi gurunya, tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematian sama, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang terjadi secara kebetulan.

 _Meninggal dalam sebuah tragedi. Penembakan misterius yang menewaskan tiga korban._

Mungkin banyak orang yang lahir dan meninggal di waktu yang sama, banyak, tapi nama dan tanggal lahir? Apa sekebetulan itu? Dan lagi, jika mereka berkelamin sama, mungkin tidaklah terlalu membuatnya harus berfikir keras, tapi masalahnya, ibu Jongin, ibu jelaslah perempuan dan kakak Taemin ini adalah laki-laki.

Seharusnya, ini memang bukan hal yang perlu Sehun pikirkan tapi entah mengapa rasanya begitu mengganggu, terlebih fakta bahwa, ia bahkan Jongin tidak pernah melihat rupa ibunya menimbulkan satu spekulasi.

"Mungkinkah, Jongin punya ibu yang sebenarnya laki-laki, karena itu Chanyeol _samchon_ menyembunyikan bagaimana rupa ibu anak itu? Tidak mungkin."

"Atau?"

"Berfikir keraslah _jeoha_ , aku tinggal dulu, berhubung kau tidak sekolah maka aku tidak perlu mengantarmu."

…

Luhan tidak salah dengar kan? Saking kagetnya dengan jawaban Minseok, Luhan sampai tidak sadar kalau Minseok sudah meninggalkan tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, melepas selang infus yang kini menggantung tak bermuara.

Menyibak selimut, Luhan ikut turun, berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi dan di sana Minseok sedang berkutat dengan air dan alat mandi lainnya. Wangi semerbak menyeruak memasuki hidung Luhan, karena Minseok menuangkan wewangian aroma terapi di air mandi, membuat otak Luhan secara perlahan menjadi rileks, dengan pelan Luhan berjalan mendekat.

Melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di area perut Minseok dan menopangkan dagunya di pundak. Sepertinya sisi liar Luhan kini menguasai diri lelaki satu anak tersebut. Dan melupakan kalau Minseok baru saja melupakan _trauma_ nya.

Kebul air hangat memberikan kesan intim, dan baju Minseok yang setengah basah memberikan kesan menggoda, karena lekuk tubuh Minseok terlihat begitu jelas. Meski Minseok bertubuh mungil dan terkesan seperti anak SD tapi sebenarnya Minseok memiliki tubuh yang sempurna, bokongnya montok dengan pinggang yang ramping, pahanya kecil, kakinya yang seimbang meski pendek membuatnya terlihat jenjang, dan buah dadanya, tidak bisa di bilang kecil walaupun tidak besar, keseluruhan Minseok memiliki tubuh yang sempurna dan idaman wanita.

"Minseok-ah, aku-" Luhan bersuara rendah, tiba-tiba serak dan nafasnya terasa berat, serta tangannya yang di perut Minseok mengerat sebentar, karena setelah Luhan bersuara demikian, dengan gerakan pelan Minseok membalikan badannya. Menatap langsung netra Luhan yang kentara sekali sedang menahan sesuatu.

Tanpa di duga, itu mengundang satu senyuman, yeah Minseok tersenyum, mengusap wajah Luhan dengan tangannya yang basah. Setelah mengusap wajah Luhan, tangannya turun, melepasi satu-satu kancing piama lelaki itu yang otomatis membuat Luhan membuka matanya, terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Minseok"

"Lakukan saja, bukankah aku isterimu."

…

Sejak beberapa hari lalu, Jongin dan Chanyeol memiliki hubungan yang baik, maksudnya sudah tidak suka bertengkar lagi, karena sejak beberapa hari ini, Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di Dae atau di rumah, begitupun dengan Jongin, bahkan anak keras kepala itu sudah mau menuruti perkataannya yang memintanya mengikuti kegiatan sekolah yang bertema keluarga. Karena Chanyeol menjanjikan akan mengajak salah satu keluarga ibunya.

Tapi, pagi ini. Jongin seperti kembali menjadi Jongin yang biasanya, angkuh dan memandangnya penuh permusuhan, apa lagi salah Chanyeol kali ini?.

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak habiskan sarapanmu?"

"Tidak berselera lagi."

Bahkan dia kembali berkata dingin, setelah itu mengambil tasnya yang tersampir di sandaran kursi, pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa lagi salahku nak. Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sangat marah, kenapa kau tidak katakan, kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Jongdae. Apa aku ini terlalu asing bagimu, aku memang-" tidak bisa Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya, karena terpotong bunyi ponselnya.

Baekhyun. Nama yang tertera, tanpa menunggu lama langsung saja di angkat. Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, Jongin mendengarkan tiap kata yang keluar dengan tangan mengepal. Namun sebelah tangannya terangkat, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang semalam di ambilnya dari ruang kerja ayahnya.

…

Seperti adegan dalam film atau drama dewasa, pakaian yang di kenakan Luhan dan Minseok turun begitu apik setelah di lepas oleh tangan-tangan dua orang yang sedang saling memagut. Jatuh tepat di bawah kaki masing-masing pemilik. Membuat keduanya sudah tak berbalut.

Suasananya begitu panas, padahal hari masih pagi dan sekarang memasuki musim dingin. Tapi baik Minseok maupun Luhan sama-sama kepanasan, terlebih mereka sedang melakukan kegiatan panas, berciuman punuh gairah yang belum terlepas tautannya.

Baru ketika Minseok menepuk dada Luhan, si lelaki melepaskannya, Minseok menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, setelah dirasa cukup, dengan sedikit keterkagetan, Luhan mendorong kecil tubuh Minseok sehingga jatuh masuk ke dalam bak air.

Byur. Minseok memekik kaget, tidak mau membuat Minseoknya takut, Luhan ikut memasuki bak mandi yang kini airnya meluber, mengangkat kepala Minseok agar tidak ikut tenggelam seperti tubuhnya, Luhan menyatukan dahi, hidung, kemudian bibir, tanpa banyak kata keduanya kembali memagut.

Minseok mencengkram kuat, lengan Luhan ketika sesuatu yang besar menyapa alat kewanitaannya. Itu bukan karena Luhan ingin segera menyatu dengan Minseok, namun karena Luhan mengangkat pinggangnya segingga dia alat kelamin tersebut saling menempel.

Baru ketika Minseok rileks, menyesuaikan diri dengan air karena dia di posisi bawah, Luhan meletakan bokong Minseok di dasar lantai bak mandi, mengusap dan sedikit menekan inti dirinya. Minseok mengerang dalam ciuman, meremas keras lengan Luhan, dan si lelaki tersenyum, Minseok sudah ingin di masukinya.

Tentu saja, Luhan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, perlahan, ia memasukan miliknya ke pusat diri Minseok. "Enguhhh." Minseok melenguh, mengeliat dan sedikit bergerak. Setelah seutuhnya masuk, Luhan dan Minseok saling berpandangan, dengan Luhan yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafas. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, rambut basahnya yang brantakan membuat lelaki itu terlihat begitu seksi.

" _Sajhh-_

"Panggil aku _ge,_ Lu _-ge_."

Potong Luhan ketika Minseok ingin berucap. "Emehhh, Lu-gehh."

Dan Minseok menurut, sambil mengeliat, mengisyaratkan pada Luhan untuk segeralah bergerak. Maka Luhan bergerak, sepertinya hidup dengan Luhan bertahun-tahun membuat si mungil Minseok sedikit nakal, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang mengikuti permainan dan mencoba mendominasi, ketika Luhan bergerak Minseok ikut bergerak dengan melawan arah.

Percintaan dalam air, dalam kamar mandi dan dalam pikiran Luhan tidak pernah akan ia lakukan, tapi nyatanya di pagi hari tanpa ada niat awalnya malah berujung dengan _morning sex_ yang luarbiasa memabukan.

Penis Luhan di dalam Minseok berkedut, mengembung besar membuat Minseok merasa penuh, maka Luhan menambah tempo permainan karena akhirnya akan segera datang dan Luhan menumpahkan saripatinya di dalam Minseok, membuat desiran hangat menjalar sampai ke perut.

" _Saranghae_."

…

Sehun terpana dengan ruangan yang selama ini tidak pernah di masukinya. Ruangan yang berada di lorong di samping taman, ruangan itu semacam perpustakaan, di sebelah kiri adalah rak yang berisi berbagai macam buku bacaan, ada satu ruang kosong dimana terdapat papan tulis besar, satu meja guru dan satu meja murid, di sampingnya ada meja lain yang terdapat satu set komputer.

Dulu ketika Sehun kecil, ruangan ini sering di masukinya, karena di gunakan untuk menyimpan alat bermain bola sepak, bola basket, bola voli dan masih banyak lagi, tapi entah sejak kapan menjadi perpustakaan sekaligus kelas pribadi, ini sebenarnya untuk seminggu atau Sehun benar-benar akan _homeschooling_ sih, Sehun jadi kesal.

Dan kemana pula gurunya ini, kenapa belum datang, jadi tambah kesal saja. Jika gurunya belum datang kenapa pelayan menyuruhnya datang, kenapa Sehun yang harus menunggu " _Ahjummanie_ ambilkan aku makanan, gurunya lama sekali. Menyebalkan."

"Maaf tuan, Choi _saem_ akan datang sebentar lagi. Pak Kim mengatakan mereka baru selesai registrasi kartu pegawai. Dan tidak di izinkan untuk membawakan makanan ke _Segangwon_ (Tempat belajar Sehun) kecuali saat istirahat."

" _Mworago_?"

"Sesuai jadwal yang telah di tentukan, dari jam delapan sampai jam satu siang tuan muda di larang keluar dari _Segangwon_ , tapi jam sepuluh nanti, pelayan akan datang dan membawakan makanan, cemilan dan minuman. Jam sebelas tuan muda akan belajar lagi, sampai jam satu siang baru setelah itu tuan muda boleh keluar."

"Sebenarnya aku ini di suruh belajar atau berlatih hidup di penjara, kenapa aku hanya di beri waktu satu jam untuk istirahat dan bahkan tidak boleh keluar."

"Itu semua atas perintah tuan Lu, kami hanya menjalankan tugas."

"Arghh LUHANNNN!" Teriak Sehun yang merasa tidak terima dengan aturan gila ayahnya. Ini bukan belajar namanya, tapi pelatihan sebagai tahanan. Mengesalkan.

…

Luhan memiring-miringkan kepalanya ketika merasa seperti mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. " _Sajang-nim, wae geurae_? Tanya Minseok yang merasa aneh, ketika dia sedang mengeringkan rambut Luhan dengan handuk, lelaki itu malah memiring-miringkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Sehun." Katanya terkekah kecil. Mengingat peraturan yang ia buat selama satu minggu untuk anak nakal manjanya. Anak sok dingin yang masih suka meminta tidur dengan ibunya.

Minseok hanya diam, tidak mengerti maksud Luhan yang menurutnya aneh, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut Luhan dengan handuk, setelah mereka selesai, keduanya keluar kamar.

Luhan menggunkan baju santai dan Minseok mengenakan pakaian seperti biasa, balutan putih dengan rambut di urai. Berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju ruang makan yang sudah di sediai berbagai masakan. Minseok mengedarkan pandangan, mencari Sehun.

"Sehun sedang sekolah. _Jja_ , kita makan berdua saja." Kata Luhan, seakan mengerti isi kepala cantik Minseok. Menarik kursi untuknya duduk lalu dia duduk di samping Minseok. Keduanya berkutat dengan makanan masing-masing. Luhan sedikit heran, Minseok begitu fokus pada makanannya, tidak peduli pada Luhan, tidak seperti biasanya.

Bahkan tidak mengambilkan nasi untuknya. Ingin bertanya tapi wajah serius Minseok terlihat begitu lucu. "Kenapa disisihkan?" tapi akhirnya Luhan bertanya, Minseok fokus pada makanannya itu bukan fokus melahab tapi memilihi makanan dan menyisihkan di sebuah piring kecil.

"Itu labu," sahut Minseok singkat, kembali memilihi labu dan memisahkannya. "Lalu?" tanya Luhan lagi, merasa aneh lagi.

"Tidak suka, baunya menyengat."

"Tidak suka? Bukankah itu makanan kesukanmu?"

Minseok kembali menoleh pada Luhan, mengerutkan kening menatap mangkuk sayurnya. Benar juga, itukan labu, Minseok kan paling suka labu, kenapa ketika pelayan menyiapkan menu labu ia malah menyisihkan. "Tapi baunya tidak enak. Rasanya membuat pusing." Ujar Minseok.

Luhan semakin mengerutkan kening, dan tangannya mengambil potongan labu yang disisihkan Minseok, mencium aromanya, tapi tidak ada bau apapun, harum bau masakannya terasa menggugah selera tapi kenapa Minseok mengatakan baunya tidak enak?.

…

Jongin versi wanita. Pikir Sehun pertama kali ketika Taemin memasuki _Segangwon._ Benar-benar sangat mirip, oh tidak, ada yang membedakan, Jongin kan berkulit gelap, dia seperti malaikat maut yang selalu di kelilingi kabut hitam, berlebihan. Beda sekali dengan Taemin yang terlihat cerah, kulit putihnya bersinar, bersih mencerminkan wanita yang bisa merawat diri dengan baik.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ , Choi Taemin _imnida._ Aku adalah guru untuk Sehun Lu selama satu minggu. Sebelumnya aku mengajar di HanLu Internasional Kinder Garden aku-

"Hah, _mworago_?" itu reflek, ketika Sehun seperti mendengar sesuatu yang salah dari apa yang di katakana Taemin. " _Ye_?"

"Tadi apa yang kau katakan? Dimana kau mengajar sebelumnya?"

"HanLu Internasional Kinder Garden aku" ulang Taemin sedikit ragu, sebab tatapan Sehun itu mirip dengan Luhan, penuh intimidasi.

"Kin-kinder Garden? Kau tidak salah? Baiklah, bahasa Inggrisku mungkin tidak sebagus itu tapi bukankah Kinder Garden berarti TK? Kau mantan guru TK?" ini kalimat terpanjang yang Sehun lontarkan pada orang lain bahkan baru saja bertemu.

Sejujurnya Temin terkekah, Sehun lumayan blak-blakan, mengakui kalau bahasa Inggrisnya tidak sebagus itu yang berarti buruk. Kinder Garden memang berarti TK, tapi dia bukan mantan, dia masih salah satu pengajar disana. "Ne, Kinder Garden berarti TK, tapi aku bukan mantan guru TK aku masih seorang guru TK."

 _Okay_. Ini keterlaluan, apa Luhan sedang menghinanya, apa dia berfikir kalau Sehun sangat bodoh sampai harus memilih guru TK untuk menjadi gurunya, dan ini penipuan. Yang tertulis dalam riwayat pekerjaan Choi Taemin adalah guru salah satu sekolah swasta yang yayasannya masih di bawah tangan HanLu, bukan bekerja secara langsung di HanLu _Education_.

"Bu-bukankah kau guru sekolah Han Seok, aku membaca riwayat pekerjaanmu."

"Eh, oh. Itu suamiku, Choi Minho. Dia adalah guru Han Seok High School."

" _Mwo_?" Wajah Sehun sudah memerah, darah berkumpul sepenuhnya di kepala, dia merasa terhina, tertipu dan apalah itu yang menggambarkan rasa marahnya karena di bohongi. Dia siap. "LUHANNNNNNNN." Berteriak lagi memanggil nama ayahnya dengan hidung kembang kempis.

Di tempat lain, Luhan yang sedang menjepit potongan labu di supitnya kembali memiringkan kepalanya, telinganya seperti tergelitik, lengkingan suara Sehun seperti mengiang lagi di telinganya.

" _Sajang-nim_." Dan kelakuan itu lagi-lagi dilihat Minseok. " _Ne_?"

"Ada apa? Karena labu kan. Itu sangat bau, ayo jauhkan. Nanti _sajang-nim_ bisa pusing juga."

Ha…

…

Memasuki kantor utama HanLu siapa yang salah melihat, karyawan yang silau dengan senyuman Baekhyun atau mata mereka yang bermasalah. Byun Baekhyun, nyonya Lu yang terkenal angkuh tersenyum bahkan sesekali ikut mengangguk ketika beberapa orang menyapa.

"Itu nyonya Lu kan? Aku tidak salah lihat?" seorang pegawai resepsionis berbisik pada temannya yang juga sedang menatap Baekhyun " _Molla_ , kurasa hari ini akan tercatat sebagai hari bersejarah, tuan Lu memulai istirahat sementaranya dan nyonya, tampak begitu bahagia berkunjung kemari, _seolma_?"

Kedua wanita itu bertatapan yang berbaju biru menunjuk si baju merah, dengan mata melebar, "Aigh, jangan menggosip, mana mungkin, yeah meskipun tuan Ahn itu sangat keren di usianya tapi tuan Lu punya pesona tersendiri." Pendapat si baju merah, seraya mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. rupanya pemikiran mereka sama. Sama-sama berfikir Baekhyun tertarik pada Jaehyo.

"Tuan Lu memang punya pesona yang kuat, sampai-sampai menurun pada tuan muda, oh, Sehun bukankah namanya begitu keren. _Geunde_." Mereka bertatapan lagi, kini objek pembicaraan mereka adalah sang pewaris. "Tuan muda tidak seperti nyonya Lu, maksudku, dia sangat mirip dengan tuan Lu tapi, wajahnya itu seperti perpaduan dua orang kan, tapi bukan perpaduan dengan nyonya Lu."

"Oh _majja_. Tuan muda memiliki alis yang tebal, dagunya sangat lancip hidungnya juga mancung. Keningnya, begitu lebar membuatnya terlihat cerdas."

Si baju merah berdecak, apa tadi katanya, terlihat cerdas. "Katakan itu jika kau pernah melihat hasil ujian tuan muda, nilainya itu _color full_. Dari yang kudengar bahkan tuan muda tidak memiliki buku sekolah."

Si baju biru melirik sinis balas mendecak. "Kau yakin kalau tuan muda itu benar-benar bodoh, maksudku kau tahu tuan Hangeng Tan, yang memenangkan _tender_ pembangunan jalan di Indonesia, merancang istana Tan terindah di Tiongkok dengan interior yang terindah nomor tujuh di dunia, lalu nyonya Kim Heechul, yang menjadi salah satu pembicara yang di adakan oleh isteri mantan orang terkaya sejagat. Tuan Lu, siapa yang berani meremehkan otak lelaki yang baru menginjak tiga puluh tahun ketika itu menguasai hampir seperempat dunia. Aku yakin kalau tuan muda pasti memiliki kecerdasan yang tidak di bayangkan."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa nilai bahasa Korea nya bahkan tidak mencapai lima."

"Itu yang menjadi pertanyaan, mungkinkah sesungguhnya-

"Apa kalian di bayar untuk menjadi penggosip. Atau kalian sedang membawakan acara gosip." Jung Soojung memotong ucapan si baju biru. Wanita berwajah sedingin es itu menatap tajam, sangat tidak suka pada pembicaraan yang di lakukan pekerja resepsionis tersebut. "Dasar penggosip." Katanya sinis lalu meninggalkan dua pekerja itu. Pasalnya dua pegawai itu pasti hanya akan menunduk saja karena takut padanya.

…

Taemin menatap lembar jawaban yang baru saja dia ambil dari Sehun. Rasanya begitu aneh, anak seperti ini kah yang membutuhkan bimbingan khusus. Apa yang di maksud Luhan ketika mengatakan anaknya sangat payah dalam hal menulis, benarkah nilai bahasa Korea Sehun tidak pernah mencapai lima.

Menghitung lima kali delapan sama dengan tiga puluh enam. Sungguh? Atau hanya lelucon?. Sesekali melirik Sehun, yang sedang menyelesaikan soal terakhir sebelum penutup pelajaran. Terlihat fustasi, sesekali membolak-balik kertas soal yang semalam di buatnya bersama sang suami.

Ini adalah pertama kali Sehun terlihat kesulitan mengerjakan soal, mungkin karena ini soal, Bahasa Inggris. Sudah di akui kan kalau bahasa Inggrisnya tidak sebagus itu, mungkin benar, sedikit terkekah, remaja tujuh belas tahun itu lumayan imut juka ketika sedang serius.

"Sudah jam satu Sehun, kemarikan. Waktu mengerjakanmu sudah selesai."

" _Mwo_? Tapi aku belum selesai." Kata Sehun, merasa kaget.

"Kau begitu sombong mengerjakan tiga soal lainnya. Ketika tersisa satu kau harus membutuhkan waktu tiga jam, seharusnya kau bisa menyamakan waktu pengerjaanmu. Itu adalah poin pentig dalam belajar."

"Poin penting dalam belajar? Poin penting dalam belajar ada dua, paham dan singkat. Pembagian waktu yang sama belum tentu menghasilkan jawaban yang benar. Kau terlihat muda tapi pola pikirmu kuno. Baiklah sekarang aku sudah boleh pergi kan, _annyeong saem."_ Sehun melenggang pergi, di saat punggungnya mulai menjauh di saat itulah senyum Taemin mengembang.

"Semua orang akan terkejut ketika tahu si tuan muda menyembunyikan otak berliannya."

…

Sehun dan Luhan berpapasan. Dari kejauhan terlihat wajah sumringah lelaki tua tersebut ketika melihat Sehun memasuki _pavilion_. Sehun sudah ingin mencakar lelaki itu jika saja ibunya tidak muncul di belakang. Membawa mantel hitam milik ayahnya. Tiba-tiba hatinya menghangat, Sehun seperti pulang sekolah dan ibunya menyambut sambil mengantarkan ayahnya untuk kembal ke kantor setelah makan siang bersama.

Keluarga Bahagia, jika saja. "Tuan muda." Ibunya tidak memanggil demikian. "Oh anakku sudah pulang, bagaimana belajarmu nak?" di tepis, tangan Luhan yang ingin mengusap kepalanya. Lalu menatap lelaki itu sambil memicing. "Aku benar-benar membencimu." Bukannya kaget dengan ucapan Sehun, Luhan malah terkekah, tertawa lepas nyaris terbahak.

Ini pasti karena tipuannya, tipuan yang mengatakan kalau guru Sehun adalah guru sekolah menengah atas yang paling terbaik yang dimiliki yayasan HanLu, nyatanya malah guru TK, guru bayi-bayi yang biasanya mengajarkan berhitung, bernyanyi dan mewarnai, _hey_ bukan tanpa alasan Luhan melakukannya. Ingin tahu kenapa?

Karena sesungguhnya Luhan tahu, Sehun tidak bodoh, kau ingat saat Luhan mengatakan sangat mudah menembus sistem keamanan perusahaan Baekhyun? (Di chapter sebelumnya, ya yang itu) jika kau pandai matematika dan komputer kau akan mudah menembusnya. Itu Sehun yang membuka, Luhan melihat di ruang rahasia di tempat bermain anaknya.

Sejujurnya sebelum itu pun Luhan tahu, Sehun hanya menyembunyikan kecerdasannya. Entah alasannya apa, tapi satu yang ia yakini, itu untuk menarik perhatian. Sehun ingin di perhatikan, dia anak yang kesepian, ibu dan ayahnya memiliki hubungan yang tidak bisa di ungkapkan pada dunia, yang membuatnya harus mengakui wanita lain sebagai ibunya.

Mengatakan pada dunia kalau dia adalah anak Byun Baekhyun, yang jelas-jelas wanita itu mengibarkan bendera permusuhan. "Aku juga menyayangimu Sehun." Tanpa peduli anak itu menolak Luhan meraih kepala Sehun untuk di cium, setelah itu beralih pada Minseok. "Aku pergi dulu. Kau bermainlah dulu dengan Sehun." Luhan menggumam sebentar sebelum menyambar bibir Minseok yang langsung diprotes _Ya_ panjang oleh anaknya.

"Dasar laki-laki tua tidak tahu tempat ada anak kecil di sini, ya, menjauh kau dari ibuku." Sehun menarik Minseok, yang tampak biasa saja ke belakangnya sementara Sehun mengumpati Luhan, tanpa di pedulikan, lelaki yang di ejek itu malah tertawa. Sampai.

" _Sajang-nim_." Panggilan Minseok menghentikan tawa sekaligus langkah Luhan yang sudah akan menuju pintu. Ia menoleh. "Aku ingin jeruk Mandarin."

Huh?

…

Chanyeol mendapat panggilan yang mengatakan kalau Jongin tidak masuk sekolah tanpa keterangan. Ia sudah menghubungi anak itu berulang kali tapi ponselnya di matikan. Jongin pasti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, kalau sudah seperti ini tujuannya pasti satu.

Rumah pemakaman dimana abu Jongdae di simpan.

Dengan nafas berat, Chanyeol memasuki tempat itu. Memasuki lorong-lorong sampai akhirnya kaki panjang lelaki bermarga Park itu sampai. Di sebuah ruangan penuh kotak kaca yang sekarang seorang pemuda tengah berdiri, memandangi kotak kaca di ujung kanan teratas dengan seikat bunga kecil menempel disana.

Punggung anak itu bergetar, Jongin menangis, Chanyeol teriris. Dari sekian banyak hal di dunia ini kenapa melihat anak itu menangis adalah sesuatu yang paling menyakitinya. Tidak pernah secara terang-terangan air mata itu di tunjukan, tapi justru itulah yang menyakitinya. Kenapa tidak katakana saja kalau dia terluka, sehingga Chanyeol bisa tahu, apakah luka itu di sebabkan olehnya atau bagaimana.

Kenapa Jongin begitu mirip dengan Jongdae, menyembuyikan lukanya, mengorbankan hatinya agar orang lain tidak mengetahui rasa sakitnya.

"Jongin-ah." Panggil Chanyeol, ingin menyentuh anaknya tapi takut di tepis. "Kenapa kau menangis? Ada masalah nak?" satu dua langkah, Chanyeol mendekat.

"Baekhyun. Siapa dia?" saat semakin dekat dan hampir berdiri berjejer dengan Jongin, anak itu bertanya, membuka suara dengan pertanyaan yang entah arahnya kemana. Siapa Baekhyun? Apa maksudnya, apakah Jongin?.

…

Luhan dan Sehun kompak berpandangan, sepertinya mereka satu pemikiran. Dan mereka sama-sama kaget. Pasalnya selama hidup dengan Luhan, sekalipun Minseok tidak pernah meminta sesuatu. Dia hanya selalu menerima, entah dia suka atau tidak dan kali ini. Dia meminta, meskipun permintaannya terdengar aneh, jeruk Mandarin? Bukankah di kulkas ada.

"Bukankah di kulkas ada? Tadi bahkan aku menawarkan padamu." Kata Luhan, memang benar, tadi dia menawarkan jeruk tersebut untuk makanan pencuci mulut namun wanita itu menolak.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau aku tidak memaksa"

Eh. Minseok pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yang masih kebingungan. Benarkah itu Minseok apa dia sedang merajuk, _hey_ Minseok seperti-

"Sedang hamil?" Luhan menoleh pada sumber suara. Sehun yang mengatakan. "Apa _eomma_ sedang hamil? Dia seperti mengidam." Tambahnya. _Okay_ , sekarang otak Luhan serasa kosong. Seperti seluruh isinya di ambil begitu saja.

Kemudian di masukan lagi dengan cara di jatuhkan. Minseok menjadi manja, memilih-milih makanan, dan menginginkan sesuatu yang tadi di tolak, merajuk dan menunjukan ekspresinya. Benar, seperti orang mengidam tapi tidak juga, saat hamil Sehun, Minseok bahkan menghindari Luhan, menolaknya sampai ketika melihatnya dia pernah menjerit-jerit. Intinya ketika hamil Sehun, Minseok sangat membenci Luhan.

 _Obat ini memiliki efek yang tidak terduga, Victoria mengatakan kalau ini dulunya di buat untuk anaknya yang juga mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan Minseok._

Mungkinkah ini efek tidak terduga yang di katakan Changmin waktu itu?.

"Benarkah" saat sedang memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, Sehun lagi-lagi bersuara, kini menatap Luhan nanar. Wajahnya menyiaratkan berbagai rasa, sedih, bahagia, takut dan sedikit tidak terima, apa maksud dari ekspresi itu. Luhan yang bingung dengan jawaban apa yang akan di berikan untuk Sehun terselamatkan, oleh dering ponsel dari saku.

"Katakan pada ibumu aku akan bawakan pesanannya. Katakan agar jangan marah." Akhirnya yang keluar dari mulut Luhan hanya itu. Entah Sehun mendengarnya atau tidak. "Aku akan segera datang. Tunggulah." Kata Luhan di ponsel, entah siapa yang menghubungi. Ia hanya mengikuti apa yang mulutnya keluarkan karena dia ingin menghubungi seseorang secepatnya.

Shim Changmin.

…

"Siapa dia di matamu?" ketika Jongin melengkapi kalimatnya, rasa lega kemudian mendera. Bukan sesuatu yang Chanyeol pikirkan.

"Dia orang asing."

Jongin mendecih. "Orang asing? Orang asing apa yang menghubungimu larut malam."

Baekhyun menghubunginya? Oh jadi ini yang tadi pagi di katakan Baekhyun. Yang katanya semalam Chanyeol mematikan sambungan begitu saja. Jadi Jongin yang mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, itulah yang menjadi masalah di antara kita. Kenapa kau begitu membenci Baekhyun? Karena kau berfikir aku menghianati ibumu dan berpaling padanya?"

Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol menghela nafas. Sepertinya kemarahan itu sudah di ujung tanduk, haruskah kebenaran itu di ungkap sekarang?.

"Jika aku katakan ini, maukah kau percaya padaku?"

Entah tembok seperti apa yang di bangun Jongin untuk melindungi pertahanan dirinya, sangat keras sampai Chanyeol yang sudah merawatnya dari bayi, dari pertama kali anak itu menangis saja tidak bisa merobohkannya.

"Dia orang asing bagiku, tapi. Dia adalah"

…

Semuanya bertele-tele, tidak langsung _to the point_. Kenapa ceritanya tarik ulur. Itu Sehun, memprotes pada tayangan di televisi yang sedang di tontonya dengan Minseok. Drama yang baru berakhir ketika tokoh utama ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tulisan bersambung keburu datang, membuat sang tuan muda kesal setengah mati dan Minseok hanya bisa mengernyit.

Sehun, kenapa anak itu kesal sekali, tidak biasanya dia suka tayangan di tivi. Apalagi drama, biasanya anak itu sangat suka acara _variety show_ atau acara musik. Tapi kali ini dia begitu menikmati serial drmana, atau karena pemainnya adalah salah satu personel _boy group_ favoritnya. Drama yang diminkan oleh salah satu member EXO, Xiumin yang judulnya _Falling for Challenge_.

Sehun sangat menyukai EXO dan tadi sewaktu Minseok ingin menonton drama favoritnya yang di ikuti sejak awal, Sehun langsung mengganti _channel_ nya ketika iklan. "Aku ingin menonton juga. Ada orang imut di tivi _eomma_ pasti suka." Begitu katanya.

"Tuan muda sedang promosi ya?"

" _Ani_ aku hanya yah, bukankah dramanya bagus?" uh, apa Sehun terdengar sedang promosi? Bukan seperti itu, itu hanya bentuk kekaguman saja. _Okay_ , ini sesuatu yang sangat tidak nyambung dengan cerita dan lebih baik di abaikan.

Minseok tidak menjawab Sehun, dan Sehun juga bingung akan mengatakan apalagi, jadi ia lebih memilih mengikuti ibunya yang kini fokus pada layar datar di hadapan mereka, menampilkan tayangan yang sama namun di gelombang tivi yang berbeda.

Mata Minseok sama sekali tidak berkedip saat menonton drama bergenre _action_ yang sedang tayang. Dari samping Sehun memperhatikan ibunya yang sedang asik menikmati sampai ketika ibunya menyebutkan sebuah nama. "Yoona _eonnie."_ Dan saat itulah Sehun menolehkan pada layar.

Im Yoona, si pemain wanita. Dari cara Minseok menyebutkan nama itu, sepertinya ibunya mengenal aktris Im Yoona.

" _Eomma_ mengenalnya?" tanya Sehun, Minseok menoleh, wanita itu mengangguk. Hah? Ibunya mengenal Yoona?. "Diamana? Bagaimana bisa _eomma_ mengenalnya?" saat akan menjawap pertanyaan Sehun, konsentrasi mereka terpecah oleh suara telepon rumah yang berbunyi begitu nyaring.

…

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di parkiran luas kediaman Lu. seseorang datang berkunjung. Kim Heechul, datang bersama sahabatnya Park Jungsoo.

"Heenim-ah kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Jungsoo merasa tidak nyaman. Ketika sahabatnya mengatakan ingin mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat untuk menghilangkan kesedihan, sejujurnya ia merasa pasti Heechul akan membawanya ketempat yang menurutnya tidak sesuai untuk mereka datangi.

Kau tahu, maksudnya Heechul adalah orang yang sangat menyukai kesenang, dia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan kesenangan tu. Jadi teringat ketika Youngwoon dulu akan berangkat wajib militer dan Jungsoo di rundung kegalauan, Heechul memaksanya untuk datang ke salon dan melakan perawatan. _Buatlah Youngwoon menyesal telah meninggalkanmu, kau harus terlihat cantik saat mengantarnya besok agar dia tidak jadi pergi_ kata Heechul waktu itu.

Dan bukannya menyesal Youngwoon malah berterima kasih, karena saat akan menjalankan tugas negaranya sang kekasih terlihat begitu cantik membuat teman-temannya saat itu merasa iri.

Dan sekarang, ketika ia sedang sedih, lagi-lagi Heechul malah membawanya ketempat aneh, membawanya ke kediaman super mewah anak Heechul itu juga salah satu ke anehan. Untuk apa ia di ajak kemari.

"Aku ingin menjenguk menantuku. Kau ingat kemarin Luhan sangat terburu ketika mendengar isterinya jatuh pingsan, makanya dia lupa membawakan isterinya masakanmu." Jelas Heechul. Oh iya, waktu itu Luhan datang ke peringatan kematian Minseok. Anak lelaki temannya itu juga sempat memuji masakannya dan mengatakan bolehkah dia membawakan untuk isterinya karena masakannya sangat enak.

Ibunya tidak bisa memasak dan tidak mungkin meminta padanya. Rasa sedih tiba-tiba datang lagi. Masakan itu adalah makanan kesukaan Minseok. Anak gembulnya yang lucu itu bahkan akan memarahi ayahnya jika sedikit saja mengambil makanan itu.

"Kim _yeosa-nim._ " Seorang pelayan datang, kepala pelayan rumah utama datang menyambut setelah memberikan salam hormat. "Kim _ahjumma_. Kenapa sepi sekali apa Si tampan ku belum pulang?"

"Tuan muda sedang ber- maksud saya. Tuan muda sudah pulang. Ingin saya penggilkan?"

"Ah tidak usah, biar aku saja yang menemuinya, sebelum itu perkenalkan, ini temanku. Namanya Park Jungsoo. Oh ini, dia membawa ini untuk Baekhyun, apa dia sudah sembuh?" Kata Heechul, sambil meraih kotak makanan super besar yang sedari tadi di pegang oleh Jungsoo.

Sedangkan si pelayan sedikit mengernyit. Baekhyun? Wanita itu tidak sakit.

"Aku ingin menjenguknya. Kemarin Luhan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun sakit. Kalau dia sedang istirahat ya sudah. Kau siapkan saja ini. Nanti berikan padanya. Aku ingin mengajak sahabatku ini berkeliling." Tidak mendapati respon dari kepala pelayan, Heechul memilih mengabaikan, lalu membawa temannya berkeliling sebelum Heechul mengenalkannya pada cucu tampannya.

Jungsoo, dia memperhatikan interior rumah Luhan yang begitu menakjubkan. Semuanya nuansa klasik tapi terasa modern, berunsur China namun menyatu dengan budaya Korea. Dingding marmernya terlihat berkilauan foto-foto besar terpampang dengan bingkai-bingkai berwarna emas.

Foto-foto yang terpasang di dingding seperti di sebuah galeri lukisan terkenal. Ada satu foto yang paling besar di dekat sebuah tangga. Foto seorang remaja, itu pasti yang namanya Sehun, foto itu Sehun berkacamata, sedang tersenyum dengan tangan terlipat di dada, memakai baju kuning. Foto yang sederhana tapi sangat artistik.

Sejenak Jungsoo terpaku pada foto tersebut. Teringat Minseok sehari sebelum pergi meningglkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Setelah mengatakan kalau dia akan debut dia berfoto. Foto yang dia ambil dengan ponselnya.

Foto yang sekarang tersimpan di kamarnya foto dengan gaya dan tampilan yang begitu mirip hanya objeknya saja yang berbeda. Tidak kuat mengingat lebih dalam lagi, Jungsoo mengalihkan pandangan, beralih pada foto keluarga. Kini ada Luhan, isterinya dan bayi Sehun. Baekhyun duduk di kursi mengenakan _hanbok_ krem dan bawahan warna merah Luhan mengenakan stelan jas yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Kemudian lagi-lagi foto Sehun seperti mengingatkannya pada Minseok. Sehun duduk di pangku Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian raja Korea, di ujung bawah terdapat tulisan 1st Sehun _Birthday_.

Dulu Minseoknya juga. Saat ulang tahun pertama dia mengenakan _hanbok_ merah yang membalut tubuh gembulnya. Sambil menari-nari seperti jamur. Kenapa Sehun seakan mengingatkannya pada Minseok. Kepalanya pusing tiba-tiba.

Ingin menangis juga tiba-tiba. Dan untungnya Heechul cepat datang menangkap tubuhnya yang siap limbung. "Soo- _ya gwaenchana_?"

" _Eoh, gwanchana_."

"Astaga kau pucat sekali. _Ahjumma_ bawakan minum kemari. _Eoseo_."

" _Na gwaenchana Heenim-ah_. Jangan berlebihan."

"Berlebihan apanya sih, kau terlihat pucat seperti itu. Apa sebaiknya kita kembali saja. Aku akan membatalkan kunjunganku pada Baekkie, _kajja_." Heechul ini benar-benar sangat berlebihan. Membatalkan apanya, wong mereka sudah sampai kok membatalkan. Bicara seperti itu ketika dia menolak tadi nyonya Kim. Gerutu Jungsoo dalam hati sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah, _Chankanman_." Pelayan datang, membawa minuman dingin untuk nyonya besar dan temannya yang berkunjung, bersama dengan itu ponsel Heecul berbunyi, Jungsoo menoleh pada Heechul. "Oh Hangeng Tan, kurasa dia sangat merindukan aku." sedikit berbisik pada Jungsoo, mengatakan kalau suaminya menghubungi. "Tunggu sebentar _dear_ , kau nikmati saja jamuannya anggap rumah sendiri, _arra_?"

Heechul itu kenapa masih saja seperti remaja yang sedang kasmaran, benar-benar tidak ingat umur orang itu, cucunya bahkan sudah tujuh belas tahun, seumuran dengan anak keduanya. Anak kedua? Yeah, Jungsoo punya anak lain selain Minseok. Anaknya yang kedua berusia delapan belas tahun. Bertahun-tahun setelah Minseok pergi ia dan Youngwoon di anugrahi lagi seorang puteri. Mirip sekali dengan Minseoknya, hanya saja, tidak gembul dan tidak lucu, anaknya yang kedua memiliki kepribadian yang begitu berbeda, dia memiliki tatapan setajam elang dan kepribadiannya setajam es.

"Jaehyo." Saat-saat sedang melamun memikirkan keluarganya karena Heechul meninggalkannya sendirian, sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi melewati salah satu lorong di depan tempat dimana dia duduk, terlihat seperti Jaehyo, mantan kekasih keponakannya.

Tanpa aba-aba dan seakan pusingnya hilang, Jungsoo bangkit dari duduk, mengejar laki-laki yang di kiranya Jaehyo, memasuki ruang makan lalu keluar, sampai di sebuah taman yang sangat cantik, ada air mancur jalan setapak yang bercabang, satu lurus dan yang satunya menuju arah kanan yang terdapat _gazebo_.

Sosok itu menghilang dan mata Jungsoo tertuju pada jalan setapak yang lurus, dimana di sana terdapat sebuah pintu. Mungkin sosok itu masuk kesana. Pintu itu menghubungkan pada suatu tempat? Pagar beton itu lebih tinggi dari rumah Luhan sehingga sulit melihat meski dari lantai dua sekalipun. Tidak di jaga seperti gerbang utama, mungkin benar orang yang dikira Jaehyo itu masuk kesana.

…

Jaehyo memarkir mobilnya di tempat biasa. Ketika matanya melihat mobil lain yang belum pernah dilihat, bukan salah satu koleksi mobil Luhan, mobil itu terlihat mewah tapi bukan sejenis yang di sukai Luhan, maksudnya tidak semewah dan terlihat begitu mahal. Mobil yang dimiliki pengusaha biasa.

Ia sempat berfikir mungkin mobil pegawai Luhan, tapi. Pegawai dilarang memasukan mobil mereka, kecuali mereka memiliki kedudukan khusus, contonya Jaehyo dan Soojung. Lalu milik siapa? Ketika sedang berfikir cukup keras, seorang wanita muncul dan berdiri di dekat kolam renang, sontak Jaehyo langsung bersembuny di balik pilar.

Oh, rupanya Heechul. Tapi mobil ini terlihat murah jika yang memakai adalah Heechul mengingat wanita itu sangat pemilih dan menyukai kemewahan. Jadi ini alasan kenapa ia merasa harus cepat sampai di rumah Luhan, ada ibu Luhan.

Mengambil arah kanan, ia berjalan cepat menuju lorong. Luhan harus di hubungi, ingin menghubungi Luhan, dirinya merasa di ikuti. Ketika sudah akan berbelok, dari kaca memantul bayangan seseorang. "Jungsoo _ahjumma_." bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara. Oh, Jaehyo merasa seperti sedang main film. Mempercepat langkah, Jaehyo harus bersembunyi.

Setelah berbelok sedikit ia menemukan ruangan kecil antara pilar dan dinding yang menyatu tidak lebar, namun cukup.

Ia harus menghubungi luhan.

Sambil menempelkan benda kotak itu di telinga, Jaehyo juga sambil memperhatikan, Jungsoo sepertinya melihatnya tadi dan sekarang ia pasti mencarinya. Oh tidak wanita itu berjalan menuju taman, perlahan kini Jaehyo memutar keadaan menjadi dia yang mengikuti.

Luhan belum menjawab panggilannya. Shit, kemana Luhan. Dia sedang libur dari pekerjaannya, jadi tidak mungkin ia ke kantor. Tapi mobil yang biasa di gunakannya tidak ada, mengatakan kalau lelaki itu tidak di rumah.

Mata Jaehyo semakin membola, oh semoga _finger access_ yang di pintu gerbang menuju pavilion berfungsi. Semoga seseorang belum masuk atau keluar dari sana. Jaehyo merapalkan itu seperti mantra, karena saat ini Jungsoo berjalan menuju kesana.

"Luhan, angkat ponselmu bodoh." Rasanya ingin memukul dingding, karena terdengar tut tut tut. Yang berarti sambungan di putuskan. Luhan mematikan panggilannya. Apa ini bagian dari rencana gilanya. Pasti bukan. Dengan terburu, Jaehyo mencari nomor kontak Sehun, semoga anak itu bisa diharapkan.

Tapi sama saja. Sehun tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Oh, Jaehyo semakin frustasi ketika, pintu gerbang _pavilion_ terbuka. Inikah akhirnya. Ya tuhan.

Kaki Jaehyo lemas, lunglai dan jatuh ke lantai. Hari ini Jaehyo seperti di ajak naik _roller coaster_ sesaat setelah Jungsoo masuk pintu _pavilion_ Heechul kemudian datang menyusul.

…

TBC/END?

…

Thanks to*

Sebelumnya terima kasih banget sama semuanya yang udah mau nungguin FF ini. Meskipun pada bilang kalau semakin kesini semakin membingungkan dan bahasanya berbelit-belit tapi kalian tetep mau nungguin. Terima kasih banget lho. Aku sendiri juga mikir ini kok ceritanya kayak gini. Ini murni aku ngikuti ide yang tertuang dari otak aku kayak nggak perlu mikir ini harus gimana dan gimana mengalir aja.

Masalah alur yang kayaknya brantakan banget, itu kayaknya efek hobi nonton drama deh. Yang kadang lompat-lompat dan aku ngikutin sok-sokan lompat-lompatin alurnya. Jadi maklumin aja yah.

Di atas ada NC nya. Aneh yah? Di bagian itu aku bingung banget ini gimana bikin _part_ ini maksudnya mau nulis gimana aku sama sekali nggak tau, di otak aku Cuma bilang di bagian ini ada adegan _itu_. Mau di _cut_ tapi malah berasa jadi aneh. Jadi ya udah aku tulis gitu, aku sampe harus baca FF yang ada NC nya buat nulis ini. Jadi sekali lagi maklumin aja kalo aneh.

Oh iya. Aku kasih nama tempat belajar Sehun itu Segangwon. Tau drama The Moon That Embraces The Sun kan. Tempat belajarnya putra mahkota Lee Hwon itu namanya Sigangwon dan aku ganti Si nya jadi Se dari nama Se(gangwon)Hun gitu.

 _See ya_.


	13. Chapter 13

LuMin/XiuHan

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Mohon tulis _review_ sebagai masukan. Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang mengenang( _Flashback_ ) kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma di setiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. Yeah istilahnya cameo gitu. Hehe.

…

Wanita mengubah lelaki menjadi serigala, tampaknya pribahasa tersebut sangat cocok di sematkan pada lelaki tampan berbibir penuh di hadapan Luhan, Yap – Jung Daehyun, sepupu Byun Baekhyun. Siapa yang menyangka kalau kemudahan membuka sistem keamanan perusahaan Baekhyun adalah dilakukan dengan sengaja.

Perlu di perjelas? Di garis bawahi? Baiklah **DENGAN SENGAJA**. Siapa yang menyangka? Bahkan untuk orang sepintar Luhan. Atau mungkin sejak terjebak pada masalah buatan ini Luhan kehilangan fungsi otaknya. Kau akan tahu apa maksud Luhan jika terus mengikuti cerita ini.

…

INHERITORS

Damchoo

LuMin/XiuHan

…

"Jadi apa yang akan kau minta dariku?" Luhan bertanya, pada lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya. Sudah tahu siapa? Jung Daehyun.

"Youngjae." sesuai tebakan. Apalagi yang di inginkan lelaki itu selain isteri manisnya. "Kalau begitu berikan Daeyoung padaku."

…

Bunyi telepon rumah membuat sepasang ibu dan anak itu menoleh. Sehun dan Minseok. Sampai seorang pelayan muncul, mengangkat terburu sebelum di marahi oleh sang tuan muda, yang jelas sedang menatap benda komunikasi tersebut dengan tatapan memusuhi.

"Tuan muda." Baru akan membalikan kepalanya, si pelayan malah memanggilnya, memberikan tatapan kaget dengan mata melebar, sehingga Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. " _Daebi mama. Daebi mama_ ada di rumah utama." Hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, kini giliran Sehun yang melebarkan matanya. _Daebi mama_? _Daebi mama_ atau ibu suri adalah ibu Luhan, nyonya Kim Heechul yang menakutkan.

Sehun sudah ingin mengumpat pada pelayan ketika menyebut neneknya dengan istilah jaman kerajaan yang menyebalkan, jika saja kalimat terakhir berbunyi lain. Kalimat terakhir yang mengatakan kalau wanita tua yang canitk itu sedang di rumah utama yang berarti ada di Lu _House_.

Sirine berbahaya berbunyi di telinga Sehun. Sekarang ia harus pergi dari _pavilion_. Ayahnya sedang pergi, dia harus menghubungi lelaki itu. Sehun benci mengakui ini tapi, dia harus. Harus meminta pertolongan, sebab hanya lelaki itu yang tahu apa yang harus di lakukan.

 _Jika sampai nenekmu tahu kalau kau bukan anak Baekhyun, sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa ibumu di depan matamu_. Terngiang lagi kalimat Luhan waktu dulu. Sekarang Sehun panik. Dengan penuh kebingungan dia bangkit dari duduk. " _Eomma._ "

Minseok tidak tahu, maka dia hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan kegusaran sang anak. " _Wae_?"

"Tuan muda mencari apa?" ketika tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah mengglataki tempat mereka duduk, Minseok ikut bangun. "Ponsel, dimana ponselku." Sekarang Sehun harus menghubungi ayahnya. Ah, dimana kotak segi empat sialan itu.

Ketika teringat dia meninggalkannya di kamar Sehun mengerang frustasi. Sekarang seperti sedang syuting drama, seperti drama yang baru saja di tonton. "Aku meninggalkannya di kamar." Dia mengerang lagi. Orang pertama yang pasti di temui Heechul ketika berkunjung kemari pastilah Sehun.

Kenapa dia lupa kalau neneknya sedang di Korea. Sekarang bagaimana ini. Eomma _, aku harus pergi. Eum,_ eomma _bisakah kau bersembunyi?_. Sepertinya jahat sekali kalau Sehun mengatakan hal itu. berjalan ke pintu, bermaksud menutupnya namun ternyata Minseok mengikutinya. " _Eomma."_ Nyaris ia memekik.

Namun ketika ia berbalik, Minseok rupanya melakukan hal yang sama, lalu berlari cepat entah kenapa, Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, bingung, apakah ia sebenarnya memekik tadi. Bingung untuk sesaat sampai. " _Chogiyo_." Sebuah suara asing mengagetkan Sehun. Perlahan, dengan pelan benar-benar pelan Sehun berbalik.

"Kalian disini. Oh kau menemukan cucuku sayang." Lalu disusul suara yang tak asing. Sehun dan seorang wanita yang sepertinya tadi bersuara kini berbalik. Sehun memandangi dari belakang punggung wanita yang di panggil sayang oleh neneknya. Siapa wanita itu?.

Mengabaikan, segera ia keluar dari _pavilion_ , Sehun menutup cepat pintu tinggi tersebut dan berjalan pada neneknya, sebelum wanita itu masuk ke dalam dan taulah apa yang ditakutkan. Ia harus segera membawa dua orang itu keluar dari _pavilion_. "Itu cucuku. Bukankah dia sangat tampan?"

Heechul mendekat saat Sehun berjalan menujunya, namun ketika Sehun sudah tepat di belakang wanita lain tersebut, si wanita berbalik. Mata mereka bertemu.

…

Sebuah rumah, tak kalah mewah dari rumah Luhan. Ia pikir ini seperti tetangga, tetangga Luhan maksudnya, namun ketika di perhatikan tembok pemisah antara rumah Luhan dan rumah ini berlapis dua. Seperti satu segi empat dengan sekat di tengahnya. Jika di simpulkan rumah ini juga milik Luhan.

Menurut Jungsoo, rumah ini tak kalah indah dari rumah utama. Ketika ia masuk dari gerbang penghubung, ia di sapa taman dengan danau buatan yang terdapat jembatan penghubung. Ada pohon teratai buatan di tengah danau yang memancurkan air dari kuncup teratai. Dengan langkah kecil Jungsoo menapakan kakinya menuju sebrang danau.

Bangunan indah itu seperti istana lain di samping istana megah, meski tak sebesar rumah utama namun tempat yang ia lihat saat ini seperti istana yang tersembunyi. Berdiri megah dengan cat putih. _Pavilion_ ini benar-benar menggambarkan keindahan.

Siapakah yang tinggal di dalam sana? Jungsoo bertanya pada dirinya, sambil kakinya terus berjalan sampai ia menemukan pintu. Pintu tinggi yang di depannya berdiri pilar-pilar kokoh. Disana ada seseorang, seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi memunggunginya. " _Chogiyo_." Jungsoo mendapati dirinya bersuara. Yang di depan sana tak bergeming, sehingga Jungsoo mencoba mendekat lagi, ingin bertanya apakah seseorang masuk kesini atau tidak, Jungsoo sangat penasaran pada pria yang dilihatnya. Namun. "Kalian disini. Oh kau menemukan cucuku sayang." Suara Heechul mengagetkan, membuatnya sontak berbalik.

Sekelebat, Jungsoo melihat sosok mungil berbalut pakaian putih berlari. Hanya sekilas, namun begitu jelas, sampai membuatnya begitu ingin tahu jika saja. "Itu cucuku. Bukankah dia sangat tampan?" Heechul bersuara lagi sambil berjalan mendekat dan dari arah belakang juga terdengar derap langkah.

Jungsoo kembali berbalik dan, ia terpaku pada wajah itu. Wajah yang terlihat begitu dekat meski sebenarnya lumayan jauh karena tingginya yang menjulang. Jungsoo pernah beberapa kali melihat Sehun di televisi dan fotonya, namun secara nyata baru kali ini.

Ia mendekat, mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun. Meraba keningnya, menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kening lebar tersebut, pipi, hidung, dengan kedua tangannya. "Minnie." Seperti melihat wajah Minseok.

…

"Barter Daehyun. Kau tahu tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini." Luhan menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Memperhatikan perubahan wajah Jung Daehyun yang kini rahangnya mengeras. Luhan menyunggingkan senyuman, ekspresi ini sudah di prediksi.

Daehyun sedang mempertaruhkan keluarganya demi melepaskan isterinya dari belenggu sepupunya yang mengancam bahaya, namun siapa sangka kalau Luhan ternyata lebih licik dari yang dia kira. Meminta Daeyoung?.

"Apa bedanya dengan kau tetap menggunakan Youngjae. Barter semacam apa ini."

"Kau bahkan bisa menghianati Baekhyun, siapa yang bisa menjamin kau akan setia padaku?"

"Aku tidak menghianati siapapun. Aku sudah mengatakan pada _nuna_ jika dia tidak menurutiku maka jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menghianatinya."

"Itu bukan jaminan Jung. Kau tahu benar."

Negosiasi Daehyun sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar, keinginan Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa ditawar. "Aku sudah memberikan semua informasi Jaehyo _hyung_ pada _nuna_. Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan kan?"

"Kau pikir hanya dengan itu dia bisa menodongku? Kau tahu apa maksudku kan?"

Oh sialan. Salahkah Daehyun membantu Luhan. Siapa yang menyangka kalau lelaki berparas malaikat itu ternyata sekejam iblis. Lagipula apa yang diharapkan dia dari Daeyoung, anak dua belas tahun yang baru akan menginjak kelas satu di sekolah menengah pertama.

"Jam berjalan setiap detik Daehyun. Putuskan sekarang, serahkan Daeyoung atau kau melihat belahan jiwamu mendekam di balik jaruji besi dan di saksikan seluruh negri."

" _Michin saekkiya_. Apa rencanamu brengsek." Geram Daehyun, ia mendesis dengan mata menajam. Jika saja tidak ingat di tempat umum, sudah pasti lelaki Busan itu menerjang bahkan menghantam wajah Luhan.

" _Oww_. Santai _man_. Kau bisa merugikan dirimu." Luhan bermain otak sekarang. Tidak boleh menjadi orang bodoh. Meminta Daeyoung, anak dua belas tahun? Bukan tanpa alasan, sudah di katakan sejak awal kan kalau semua hal yang di lakukan memiliki alasan.

"Kau punya anak dan isteri. Sekarang yang kau lakukan untuk mereka. Akupun sama, aku sudah membantumu dan menghianati sepupuku. Tidak bisakah kau menuruti satu permintaanku?" Daehyun memohon, tapi yakinlah dengan susah payah lelaki itu tengah menahan amarah.

Jika bukan demi anak dan isterinya, sama sekali tidak sudi Daehyun memohon seperti ini.

…

Minseok terkulai di depan wastafel. Beruntung seorang pelayan menemukan. Menahan pekikan karena diluar sedang ada nyonya agung. Si pelayan keluar, memanggil seseorang untuk mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan di bawa ke kamar.

Beberapa hari lalu si pelayan menemukan Minseok tenggelam di bak air kali ini ia menemukan Minseok lagi dalam keadaan terkulai lemah, mungkin ia akan mendengar teriakan Luhan untuk kedua kalinya karena lag-lagi mendapati kabar Minseoknya pingsan.

Minseok barusaja mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Seluruhnya sampai seakan tenaganya terkuras.

Oh, apa Minseok keracunan makanan? Tadi ia sempat menolak menu makanan yang di siapkan pelayan, namun tiba-tiba memakannya begitu Luhan menyuapkannya dengan hati-hati. Jika benar, sepertinya seluruh pelayan _pavilion_ akan mendapat masalah. Kemungkinan yang paling nyata adalah pemecatan masal, seperti saat Minseok mengingat traumanya.

Luhan mengganti semua penjaga di rumah dengan orang-orang dari China yang sepertinya bisu karena sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara. Manusia atau robot. Oh, robot bahkan ada yang bisa berbicara.

"Hubungi tuan Luhan, dan dr. Shim." Kepala pelayan _pavilion_ memberi perintah, sembari menaikan selimut sebatas dada, tubuh Minseok menghangat. Luhan bisa membunuh semua orang kalau terjadi sesuatu pada kesayangannya ini.

…

Luhan sedang mengemudi ketika Jaehyo menghubunginya. Sepertinya Luhan tahu kenapa lelaki itu menghubunginya. Pasti ingin mengabarkan kalau ibunya datang berkunjung bersama temannya. Mereka berniat menjenguk Baekhyun. Karena Luhan sempat mengatakan kalau isterinya sakit.

Bodoh, ia lupa ibunya masih di Korea, ia lupa ibunya sangat menyayangi Sehun, yang sewaktu-waktu bisa datang untuk melihatnya. Dan sekarang terjadi, parahnya ibunya membawa temannya, yang sudah pasti adalah Park Jungsoo.

Siapa lagi, selama di Korea ibunya menetap di tempat sahabatnya. Dan sekarang yang terburuk adalah keberadaan Minseok di ketahui. Bukan saja oleh ibunya tapi juga ibu Minseok. Apa lagi yang paling buruk.

Tidak, mungkin Luhan adalah salah satu orang yang do'anya tidak akan di dengar tuhan, tapi untuk kali ini saja. Semoga tuhan masih melindunginya. Melindungi keluarga yang sedang coba dibangunnya.

Luhan sedang bertemu dengan Daehyun, melakukan negosiasi ketika kepala pelayan rumah utama menghubunginya. Untung saja, pembicaraannya dengan Daehyun telah selesai dengan hasil yang memuaskannya, sehingga ketika kabar mengerikan itu datang, Luhan bisa langsung pergi dari tempat pertemuannya dengan Daehyun.

Sekarang yang ada di pikirannya. Semoga Jaehyo sudah masuk _pavilion_ dan mengunci pintu itu dengan _finger access_ , pasalnya tadi dia tidak melakukannya. Memang kalau akan sial tidak ada yang tahu. Dan juga, semoga Jaehyo bisa mengeluarkan Sehun dari _pavilion_ , menemui ibunya untuk menghalau perhatian.

Jaehyo berhenti menghubungi. Sekitar dua puluh menit setelah dia sampai di rumah, dengan gerakan cepat. Ia mencari keberadaan Jaehyo dan ditemukannya di lorong, terduduk di antara pilar dan dingding dekat jalan menuju taman, Luhan berlari cepat.

"Jaehyo."

"Ibumu, ibumu dan Jungsoo _ahjumma,_ mereka-

Belum sempat omongan Jaehyo selesai, ia di sela dengan bunyi ponselnya. Dari _pavilion._ Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Mungkinkah-

"E- _eoh_ " Luhan menjawab ragu.

…

"Nona Kim pingsan-

 _ **MWO!**_

Sipelayan otomatis menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Luhan berteriak. Hal yang sudah di prediksi. Jika menyangkut Minseok, Luhan pasti reaksinya berlebihan. "Kami sedang menghubungi dr. Shim, namun di luar ada nyonya agung. Apa yang harus kami lakukan tuan?"

…

Luhan sudah menghubungi Changmin. Lelaki itu baru akan datang malam karena sedang melakukan perjalanan untuk mengikuti seminar kesehatan yang di adakan di luar kota, _shit_ kenapa hari ini begitu menegangkan.

"Panggil mereka keluar bodoh, baru kau bisa berfikir untuk menyelamatkan yang di dalam." Jaehyo rupanya tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya karena Luhan malah melamun. Jaehyo tahu kalau Luhan pasti sedang berfikir. Tapi kenapa lamban sekali. Minseok pingsan. Jaehyo dengar ketika pelayan berkata demikian karena Luhan berjongkok di depannya persis. Dan telinganya cukup dekat dengan Luhan sehingga ia bisa mendengar percakapan itu.

…

Rasanya tidak asing, entah mengapa belaian di wajahnya terasa begitu nyaman, seperti belaian Minseok ketika meraba wajahnya. Aneh, ada semacam sengatan yang menjalari dirinya. Sengatan yang menghangatkan. Sehun suka. Menyukai sentuhan wanita di hadapannya.

Bahkan Sehun mengabaikan panggilan yang baru saja terlontar, benar-benar menikmati. Bahkan neneknya saja tidak pernah menyentuhnya selembut seperti ini, Sehun terbuai. Jika saja. "Soo-ya"

" _Mama_." tidak terdengar suara orang di belakangnya. Seakan tersadar wanita itu melepaskan diri. Menjuhkan dan terlihat kaget. Lalu lengannya di tarik lembut oleh neneknya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri begitu dekat dengan mereka. Wanita yang di panggil Soo itu menoleh dengan linglung, tangannya masih menggantung di udara.

" _Gwaenchana_?"

"Oh, apa yang aku lakukan. Astaga. Apa aku menakutimu?" Jungsoo terkaget, karena ia dan Sehun yang berdiri begitu dekat lalu menarik tangannya. "Tidak, kau tidak menakuti Sehun tapi kau menakutiku." Ucap Heechul.

" _Ne_?" tentu saja Jungsoo bingung, apa yang ia lakukan terhadapnya sampai membuatnya takut. "Kau mengusapi wajah Sehun." Matanya memicing, Jungsoo bingung, Sehun pun tidak berbeda, terlebih ketika neneknya itu menariknya kebelakang tubuhnya. Bermaksud menyembunyikan namun nyatanya kepalanya masih menyumbul terlihat.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada cucuku? Hey ingat umur sayang. Mau ku adukan pada Kangin kau?" oh, Seharusnya Jungsoo dan Sehun ingat kalau wanita tua yang cantik itu suka berfikir aneh dan tidak masuk akal.

"Kau berbahaya Soo-ya." Lalu membalik tubuh menghadap Sehun. "Dan kau, jangan suka padanya, meski dia itu terlihat muda tapi usianya jauh lebih tua dariku. Kau panggil dia _halmeoni_ , ini untuk menghalangi cinta kalian, _arraseo_."

Luhan terkekah geli, ibunya yang katanya menakutkan itu kenapa konyol sekali. Apa semua orang berdarah AB memiliki kepribadian yang aneh seperti Heechul?. Sejenak lupa kalau ia harus melihat Minseok, memanggilkan dokter segera untuk memeriksanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mana mungkin aku suka pada cucu temanku. Aku heran apa yang Hangeng berikan padamu sampai otakmu itu tidak berisi apapun. Aku jadi ingin memenggal kepalanya."

"Hey, kau mengejek naga China ku ya."

"Dengar, kau sendiri yang mengejeknya. Kau sebut apa suamimu? Naga China, oh pantas kau sekarang hitam, kau pasti sering di sembur apinya ya? Itu pasti karena kau sangat bodoh."

"Oh kau sedang mengajak ku berkelahi ya?"

Pertengkaran macam apa ini, sama sekali tidak bermutu. Heechul tahu, kalau yang ia tuduhkan ini memang tidak masuk akal, yakinlah ini bukan suatu tuduhan yang serius, pada dasarnya Heechul hanya ingin menghibur, ia sempat mendengar Jungsoo menyebut nama Minnie, entah apa yang dilihatnya dari Sehun namun sepertinya kembali mengingatkan pada si gembulnya. Dilihatnya Sehun yang sedang memperhatikan. Sepertinya dia juga menyukai belaian Jungsoo, itu perasaannya, karena Sehun memang terlihat menikmati, entah apa maksudnya tapi ia cukup senang karena Sehun tidak menepisnya, jika itu dia lakukan mungkin akan melukai sahabatnya ini.

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan. Dear kenalkan. Dia adalah Park Jungsoo temanku. Soo-ya, ini Sehun dia cucuku."

Heechul berkata, menyela Jungsoo yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Memperkenalkan cucunya yang selalu ia banggakan, cucunya yang tampan, yang tinggi seperti kakenya yang berkulit putih bersih seperti dirinya yang begitu seperti pangeran dari buku komik.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ Sehun Lu _imnida."_ Sehun memperkenalkan diri. "Ah _ne._ Park Jungsoo _imnida."_

"Omong-omong, kau sedang apa dear. Bagaimana kalian bertemu disini?"

"Oh" Jungsoo dan Sehun berucap bersama, mengusap tengkuk bersama. Membuat Heechul menatap bergantian. "Hey kenapa reaksi kalian begitu mirip. Kalian tidak terlibat cinta kan?"

"Kau mulai lagi ya?" Heechul tertawa. " _Ani-ani_ , aku hanya bercanda. Eum, lebih baik kita masuk kerumah. Udaranya dingin, musim dingin akan segera tiba. _Hey_ , tadi aku dengar ada suara Luhan? Dimana dia?"

Heechul celingukan mencari sang anak yang tadi sepertinya berada disana namun kini tak terlihat. Sementara Sehun, sebisa mungkin tidak menengok kebelakang, meski sangat ingin memastikan, ayahnya sudah di _pavilion_ atau belum.

…

"Namanya Victoria, dia tinggal di Apgujeong-dong. Antar dia melalui lorong bawah tanah. Aku mengandalkanmu Jaehyo."

Luhan? Saat Heechul sedang sibuk berdebat dengan Jungsoo, Luhan memanfaatkannya untuk masuk ke _pavilion._ Langsung mengunci pintu dan menuju kamar Minseok. Wanitanya terbaring dengan wajah pucat pasi, menunggu Changmin tidak mungkin maka ia meminta rekomendasi dokter dari lelaki itu dan dia diberikan dokter yang merupakan salah satu temannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Minseok yang kini terasa dingin, rasa takut menjalar lagi, apa lagi sekarang? Tidak bisakah ia tenang. Sedikit lagi semua masalah usai namun kenapa lagi-lagi hal yang tidak di inginkan datang. Baru kemarin dan tadi pagi melihat Minseok segar sekarang sudah terbaring lagi.

Rasanya seperti di permainkan. "Muntah, sepertinya dia mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya, sehingga tenaganya terkuras habis."

" _Mwo_?"

"Iya tuan, beberapa hari lalu kami juga menemukan nona Minseok muntah."

 _Muntah? Mungkinkah_. "Sepertinya nona Minseok tidak sakit tapi-

Perkataan pelayan terheti saat Luhan menolehkan kepala dan menatapnya tajam. Jika memang Minseok hamil, Luhan akan senang tapi jangan sekarang. Kondisi psikisnya belum stabil masih terkadang suka melamun dan tidak mengenali sekitar, Luhan takut akan membahayakan Minseok dan bayinya. Dan, tidakah ia terlalu tua untuk menimang bayi lagi. Ayolah, ia hampir setengah abad.

"Jangan berspekulasi." Ucap Luhan akhirnya.

Hamil? Tidak dipungkiri ia senag. Meskipun akan aneh jika ia menimang bayi lagi tapi biar bagaimanapun itu anaknya, Luhan pasti senang. Terlebih dalam hati ia juga ingin, ingin anak perempuan, sehingga ia memiliki sepasang puteranya Sehun mungkin adiknya bisa di beri nama Sehwa, yang artinya bersinar.

Menjadi cahaya baru dihidupnya agar ia lebih bersemangat menjalani hidup dan memperjuangkan keluarganya. Luhan ingin, tanpa sadar ia tersenyum. Mengusap perut Minseok yang belum tentu hamil. "Jika kau memang ada. Tumbuhlah dengan baik. Baba akan memperjuangkan kalian." Katanya lirih, terlampau lirih seperti bisikan.

"Tuan Lu, Jaehyo telah datang dengan seorang wanita." Kepala pelayan datang, bersama dua orang lain Jaehyo dan pasti wanita itu Victoria. Wanita itu bernama Victoria? Tidakah namanya terlalu barat sedangkan wajahnya sangat oriental.

"Nihao. _Nama saya Song Qian. Aku mendengar banyak dari Max- ah maksudku Changmin. Aku orang China, mungkin tuan akan lebih nyaman menggunakan bahasa Mandarin_." Victoria memperkenalkan diri dengan bahasa tanah air.

" _Oh. Aku pernah mendengar tentang puterimu dari Changmin. Aku turut berduka. Aku menerima obat buatanmu. Beberapa hari ini isteriku meminumnya. Aku tidak tahu efek tak terduga yang di maksud Changmin apa tapi kurasa dia mengalami efek buruk bukan tidak terduga_." Luhan berkata sedikit sinis, seharusnya ini di tujukan pada Changmin karena lelaki itu yang memberikannya, namun sudahlah, toh wanita ini yang membuat.

" _Efek buruk? Apa maksud anda_?"

" _Beberapa hari in dia sering muntah, memilih-milih makanan, dan banyak bereaksi. Itu sangat tidak biasa. Aku tidak suka dia menderita apalagi muntah sampai pingsan_."

" _Stupid_." Victoria membuang pandangan. "Apa yang kau katakan." Perkataan lirihnya terdengar oleh Luhan rupanya. "Sepertinya isterimu bereaksi demikian bukan karena meminum obat miliku tuan tapi dia hamil. Jika reaksi tidak terduga yang isterimu alami adalah kejang, berteriak dan melamun mungkin aku akan mengatakan kalau itu memang efek obat, karena otak dirangsang mengingat kejadian buruk supaya terluapkan. Setelah itu dia akan berteriak dengan mengeluarkan teriakan itu dia akan merasa lega, dan kenangan buruk hilang perlahan. Mengurangi efek trauma berkepanjangan agar tidak melakukan hal-hal negativ." Victoria sedikit tercekat ketika memberikan penjelasan. Namun sebisa mungkin menjaga suaranya tidak bergetar.

Dan dia sengaja menggunakan bahasa Korea, ingin semua orang mendengar, sekaligus menunjukan kebodohan lelaki tu. Dia cukup tersinggung dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Kau sepertinya tidak percaya. Jadi mari kita buktikan." Mengabaikan Luhan yang masih terdiam tertegun, Victoria berjalan kearah Minseok. Membuka tas dokternya dan meneluarkan stetoskop.

Memeriksa sejenak dan, dugaannya benar. Memasuki minggu kedua. "Kau bisa memastikannya jika Changmin datang malam ini."

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Isterimu positiv hamil. Dua minggu, _morning sickness_ hal yang wajar, memilih makanan mungkin sedikit banyak disebabkan aromanya yang menyengat atau mungkin malah mengidam. Kau seharusnya tahu. Maaf aku tidak bisa sesopan Changmin dalam menjelaskan."

…

" _Aku akan melepaskan Youngjae, sebagai gantinya berikan Daeyoung."_

" _Apa bedanya dengan aku tetap membiarkan Youngjae terlibat dalam masalahmu?"_

" _Daeyoung itu mutiara hitam. Kau sadarkan Daehyun? Kau ingat pelelangan rumah mewah di Kanada tiga tahun lalu?"_

 _Daehyun tercekat, bagaimana dia lupa. Pelelangan rumah mweah itu hampir dimenangkan anaknya. Saat itu anaknya masih sembilan tahun, mengatakan kalau ia akan membuatkan istana semegah Brimingham. Ia ingin memperisteri salah seorang aktris yang tengah naik daun dan siapa sangka ucapan itu bukan main-main._

 _Seminggu kemudian ketika Daehyun menjelajah internet dan menemukan pelelangng\an rumah megah di Kanada dia tertegun, sebuah nama tidak asing tertera di layar, nomor urut satu sebagai pelelang terbesar. Jika dalam seminggu tidak ada yang menawar lagi, rumah itu akan di lepas untuk pelelang dengan nama D Young._

 _D Young adalah singkatan dari Dae Young, bukan hal sulit untuk mengenalinya karena nama itu ia yang membuat. Daeyoung, bocah Sembilan tahun itu memenangkan pelelangan besar-besaran dengan cara kriminal, siapa yang menyangka bocah Sembilan tahun itu bisa berfikir untuk merampok. Bukan merampok uang di negaranya._

 _Namun Daeyoung membobol_ bank _nasional Kanada. Dengan identitas sedemikan yang entah bagaimana membuatnya, Daeyoung berhasil memindahkan uang ratusan juta dolar dari BNK keatas nama D Young._

 _Jika Daehyun tidak melihat mungkin anaknya sudah melakukan kriminalitas tingkat internasional, pantas saja ketika ia mengatakan akan menyita laptop selama ujian dia menangis keras. Jadi alasannya karena dia sedang mencoba mendapatkan rumah itu._

 _Hal itu menjadi topik hangat di berita manca Negara. Tapi dengan hebatnya Daeyoung tidak terdeteksi, saat Daehyun mencoba mengembalikan semua uang tersebut bahkan beberapa kali sistemnya terserang virus. Namun karena perjuangannya menghidarkan anaknya dari ancaman internasional Daehyun berhasil mengembalikan uang tersebut ke tempatnya._

 _Dua bulan lebih Daeyoung tidak di izinkan memegang perangkat komputer uang jajan di hentikan, menghindari dia pergi ke warnet dan melakukan kriminalitas lagi. Ini adalah pelajaran bagi Daehyun untuk tidak membiarkan anaknya terlalu senang atas kecerdasan anaknya. Ia membanggakan dalam prestasi akademik maupun non akademik, tapi siapa sangka kalau otaknya juga memiliki sisi kriminalitas yang mengerikan. Sejak saat itu Daehyun benar-benar mengawasi apapun yang dilakukan Daeyoung jika sedangberkutat dengan komputernya._

" _Melihatmu diam, sepertinya kau ingat? Kau penasarankan bagaimana aku tahu?"_

 _Daehyun gelisah di duduknya. Luhan kenapa semakin menakutkan. "Akan kuberitahu. Karena kami bertemu di_ Deep _." Daehyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya._ Deep? _Ini fakta baru_. _Namun Luhan mengabaikan. Anak seusia sembilan tahun ditemukan di dunia hacker? Siapa yang tidak kaget._

" _Jangan kaget, bukankah kita juga penjelajah dunia gelap. Kau beruntung anakmu cukup bijak, yeah meski merampok menjadi pengecualian. Abaikan. Aku bertemu dengannya saat kita bermain permainan labirin. Dia berjalan tanpa menggunakan penunjuk arah sesuai aturan. Tapi dalam lima belas menit dia telah selesai. Seakan dia yang membuat permainan rumit itu. Ada 420.326 lorong. Aku sangat kagum. Tapi mendadak dongkal karena dia mengejek ku._

 _Dia mengatakan kalau orang tua tidak sepantasnya bermain di labirin karena umurnya tinggal sedikit, hanya ada dua pilihan, mati tersesat atau mati itu penghinaan terkejam yang di lakukan seorang_ hoobae _terhadap_ sungbae _? Seminggu kemudian kita bertemu lagi, namun dalam situasi yang berbeda, Mr. D Young sedang melakukan perampokan besar-besaran di_ Bank _Kanada. Aku terancam kehilangan lima triliun dolar karena aku menyimpan uang disana untuk pebangunan hotel tapi-_

" _Cukup, jadi kau tertarik pada anakku karena kecerdasannya? Jika kuizinkan dia bergabung denganmu, apa jaminan atas keselamatannya?" Daehyun tidak tahan, secara garis besar ia sudah tahu bagaimana kronologi Luhan dan Daeyoung saling mengenal, didunia yang sama dimana dia dan Luhan juga mengenal._

" _Aku menguasai seperempat belahan bumi. Bagian bumi selatan, Asia dan Australia miliku, Eropa dan Amerika milik Ayahku, kurasa itu lebih dari seperempat. Jadi aku bisa pastikan keamanan anakmu melalui orangku. Dia bisa bebas tapi terawasi. Bukankah kau tidak pernah mendengar Sehun dalam bahaya. Aku akan lindungi Daeyoung sama halnya melindungi Sehun."_

" _Jika kau ingkari janjimu aku bersumpah aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."_

Apakah keputusan yang di ambilnya tepat? Sekarang Daehyun di ambang kegalauan. Isterinya lepas, justru anaknya yang terbawa, ini seperti pertukaran sandrea. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Daeyoung habislah Daehyun, bahkan sebelum sumpahnya terlaksana Youngjae mungkin akan lebih dahulu menghabisinya.

Ah, menjadi orang baik kenapa banyak sekali ujiannya. Daehyun padahal dengan suka rela memberikan semua informasi yang mungkin telah hilang kepada Luhan malah lelaki itu begitu kejam mempermainkannya.

…

"Byun Baekhyun adalah ibumu, dan sebenarnya Jongdae-

"Omong kosong. Apa lagi kebohongan yang akan kau lontarkan? Jongdae mati bunuh diri? Karena dia ingin kau dan Baekhyun bahagia? Hah."

"Aku tidak bohong, kau pikir mudah hidup sendiri dengan status konyol ini aku bahkan-

"Konyol, apa menjadi ayaku adalah sesuatu yang kau anggap sebagai lelucon? Kau ingin menyangkal diriku? Jadi kau menganggap aku adalah beban?"

"Kau anakku. Jika kau memang anakku maka dengarkan ayahmu ketika sedang berbicara. Jangan egois, apa kau pikir yang punya perasaan hanya kau saja? Aku juga. aku menyayangimu lebih dari apapun. Terserah padamu percaya atau tidak. Yang pasti aku menyayangimu. Terlepas kau anak Baekhyun atau siapa. Kau ingin tahu siapa Baekhyun dimataku. Baik aku jelaskan. Byun Baekhyun adalah cinta pertamaku. Cinta yang masih tumbuh subur bahkan hingga saat ini. Dia adalah ibu dari anakku.

Anak yang menjadi alasan aku hidup, meski orang mencemooh aku. Aku tidak peduli, selama kau ada bersamaku dan bisa melihat Baekhyun aku sudah cukup. Meski selamanya aku dan dia tidak akan pernah bersatu. Asal kau tahu, puluhan tahun aku menyimpan cinta ini penuh kesakitan. Mengetahui bahwa aku memiliki anaknya namun tidak dirinya begitu menyakitkan sampai terkadang aku merasa seperti hidup tapi mati. Cintanya, cinta Baekhyun seutuhnya untuk suaminya. Tidak pernah ada diriku."

" _Dad_ , kuharap. Semua yang kulakukan bisa membuatmu mencintai _mom_. Melupakan Sooyeon dan kesalahan bodoh yang dibuat Byun Baekhyun."

Gadis itu berlari keluar. Setelah sekian lama, apa yang di carinya selama ini akhirnya menemui titik terang. Demi ibunya dan dirinya. Ia sudah bersumpah, ingin menghapuskan air mata ibunya yang mengalir setiap malam karena suaminya menyimpan wanita lain di hatinya padahal sudah memiliki puteri usia delapan belas tahun. Bukankah waktu itu sangat lama bagi wanita menahan derita.

 _Jika sampai semua yang kulakukan ini engkau abaikan, maka bukan hanya Baekhyun yang akan membayar semuanya. Tapi kau juga_ dad.

…

Malam setelah semuanya kembali semula. Maksudnya, Heechul telah pulang bersama Jungsoo, mereka tidak sempat menemui Baekhyun karena sampai saat ini wanita Byun itu belum juga pulang. Sudah Luhan bilang kalau Baekhyun sedang memiliki pekerjaan yang banyak.

Sehun? Ia sedang kedatangan tamu yang sedari tadi terus mengajaknya berdebat sehingga tidak bisa merecoki Luhan. Luhan? Tentu saja sedang mengamati si mungil yang sedang asik dengan kotak warna-warni dengan wajah seriusnya. Sehun tidak tahu kalau saat ini ibunya hamil lagi kaena Luhan meminta semua orang untuk merahasiakan kehamilan Minseok. Ia akan memberi tahukan semua orang, tapi nanti bukan sekarang.

Memikirkan Minseok hamil lagi dan dia akan memiliki anak lagi membuat Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mengusap pelan perut datar Minseok, tidak lupa mengusakan hidungnya di helaian rambut halus wanitanya.

Dan, jika biasanya Minseok akan menerima tanpa protes akan hal yang di lakukan Luhan, berbeda dengan kali ini. Ia segera menepis tangan Luhan dan menatap tajam pada lelaki itu. "Kau menggangguku, dan tanganmu membuatku geli." Meringkuk memunggungi Luhan, Minseok itu baru memarahi Luhan, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa senang.

Mengabaikan perkataan Minseok, Luhan malah memeluk si mungil yang meringkuk di sampingnya. Menciumi pundak kecil belahan jiwanya meski gerakan kecil sebagai bentuk pembrontakan sedang di lakukan. "Aku ingin minum kopi buatanmu, mau membuatkannya tidak?" tanya Luhan, dengan suara manja Minseok kan paling tidak tahan dengan suara manja Luhan.

"Tidak mau. Aku sedang sibuk." _Okay_ , apa ini yang di sebut _mood swing_? Kenapa seratus delapan puluh derajat sekali. Ini bukan Minseok atau apakah ini Minseok yang sesungguhnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun selama tinggal bersamanya wanita itu menolak permintaan Luhan.

Bahkan ketika ia baru datang kemari dan masih begitu membenci Luhan, tapi kenapa sekarang? Kehamilan ini? hati Luhan terasa penuh, penuh bunga-bunga dan rasanya menyenangkan, karena ia merasa seperti memiliki rumah tangga yang normal seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Minseok-ah." Menoleh, Luhan langsung menyambar bibir itu, sekilas karena setelah itu ia turun dari ranjang, ingin membuat kopi. Meninggalkan Minseok yang terbaring dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kenapa dia menciumku?"

…

Sehun memandang bocah dua belas tahun yang duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan tatapan mematikan, tapi anehnya putera sulung keluarga Jung itu sepertinya tidak merasa terbunuh, buktinya ia tetap asik dengan _I-pad_ silver di tangannya. Sedang main permainan zombie yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan gerakannya semakin cepat.

Ingin sekali Sehun menendang bocah hitam berbibir tebal dengan mata besar. Oh benar-benar _copy_ -an dari seorang Jung Daehyun. Tapi seingat Sehun pamannya tidak semenyebalkannya Jung Daeyoung, atau setidaknya Jaehyun sedikit lebih manis – tingkahnya, fisiknya? Jangan tanyakan karena sama saja dengan sang kakak dan ayahnya.

Sehun benar-benar menaruh simpati besar pada Nyonya Jung – Yoo Youngjae, dia kan wanita yang manis dengan kulit seperti susu tapi kenapa dua anaknya malah mengikuti sang ayah, apa ketika hamil dulu Youngjae begitu membenci Daehyun? Ah, sudah melenceng jauh sekali pikiran Sehun ini.

"Berhentilah memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu _hyung._ Kau seperti akan memakanku saja." Kata Daeyoung tiba-tiba, tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun dari _gadget_ di tangannya.

"Apa itu dari Luhan, sepertinya baru dan mahal?"

" _Eoh_ , ini dari Luhan dan sangat mah- _Ya_?"

Menghempaskan yang di tangan Daeyoung memutar badan dan menatap tajam pada mata Sehun, sama sekali tidak ada ketakutan di mata bocah dua belas tahun itu meski Sehun menatapnya dengan tajam. "Luhan? Kau baru saja memanggilnya seperti itu? Dia itu ayahmu. Dan ini memang mahal tapi dari nada bicaramu itu seperti terdengar mengejek? Kau mengira ayahku tidak bisa membelikannya ya? Aku juga punya yang seperti ini di rumah."

Sehun terdiam mendengar kalimat panjang Daeyoung. Siapa yang menyangka, Sehun pikir tadinya dia memarahi Sehun karena sudah tidak sopan rupanya karena tidak terima Sehun mengejek ayahnya. Oh tuhan.

"Aku kan tidak bilang kalau ayahmu tidak bisa membelikan, lagi pula untuk apa Luhan membelikanmu itu kalau kau sedah punya."

"Sebagai sogokan untuk menjadi gurumu, paman Lu bilang, hyung sangat bodoh dalam hal IT makanya dia memintaku menjadi _Oupss_." Daeyoung keceplosan, sontak tangan kecilnya menutup mulut, bergerak dalam duduknya usaha untuk kabur, jika sedari tadi ia biasa saja meski Sehun menatapnya mengerikan namun kali ini berbeda, ia sudah membocorkan janjinya pada Luhan, mati kau Jung Daeyoung.

"Kemari kau." Menyadari gerakan Daeyoung yang ingin kabur, Sehun segera melompat memiting kepala anak dua belas tahun itu sambil menjitaki kepalanya. Tadi pagi ia sudah di tipu mengenai gurunya yang katanya guru SHS nyatanya guru TK, sekarang? Ia akan menjadi murid seorang bocah dua belas tahun? Wah wah, Luhan benar-benar membuat Sehun naik pitam, daranya mendidih sekarang.

"LUHANNNNNNNN."

Lagi sang tuan muda berteriak.

…

Telinga putera tunggal Hangeng Tan itu serasa tergelitik, suara melengking sang anak mengiang lagi di pendengarannya. Rasanya sudah tiga kali hari ini Luhan merasakan Sehun menyerukan namanya. Pasti ini karena Daeyoung keceplosan.

Sungguh rencana yang menyenangkan. Ini bagian dari rencana Luhan? Tentu saja, apa lagi? Sehun sudah lama menyembunyikan diri di balik tameng bodoh yang ia bangun, membodohi semua orang dan sekarang anak jenius itu harus di beri pelajaran, pelajaran kalau membodohi orang tidak baik dan harus di hentikan.

"Nikmati masa-masa menjadi orang bodoh Sehun karena sebentar lagi dunia akan ternganga padamu." Senyum Luhan, menandakan sebuah kebanggaan, anaknya itu entah sengaja atau tidak sudah menorehkan kebanggaan tersendiri dalam diri seorang ayah.

Semua pelayan hampir tidak percaya dengan senyuman Luhan yang begitu menawan, tidak pernah selama mereka bekerja dengan lelaki itu mendapati senyuman sang tuan yang begitu tulus dan penuh kebahagiaan, akhir-akhir ini memang selain Minseok yang banyak berubah, Luhan juga.

Mungkin karena hubungannya dengan Sehun yang perlahan membaik dan anak itu mulai sedikit menurut di tambah dengan kehamilan Minseok, tidak terbayangkan bagaimana senangnya lelaki itu. seperti sekarang, bahkan ia membuatkan susu untuk Minseok hal yang tidak di lakukan ketika hamil Sehun.

Mungkin nasib anak kedua Luhan akan sedikit lebih baik, maksudnya dia mendapatkan kasih sayang yang di curahkan oleh sang ayah selama sang ibu hamil, tidak seperti ketika Sehun, Minseok bahkan pernah beberapa kali ingin menggugurkan kandungannya, untung saja ia tidak benar-benar melakukannya. Masa dimana Minseok pertama memasuki rumah Luhan adalah masa paling mengerikan yang penuh jerit dan tangisan. Bukan hanya Minseok, tapi juga Luhan.

Dahulu, meski Luhan sering meneriaki Minseok dan memperlakukannya kasar namun setiap malam, saat si mungil tertidur, Luhan selalu menyempatkan datang, memandangnya sejenak dengan air mata mengalir, yeah setiap malam Luhan selalu menangisi Minseok dalam diam dan itu tidak di ketahui siapapun.

Perasaan entah apa memang sudah tumbuh di hati Luhan jauh sebelum mereka menikah. Luhan dan Minseok dulu adalah teman, bukan teman seperti ia dan Jaehyo tapi mereka sering mengobrol dan bersandagurau ketika Luhan datang ke perusahaan dimana Minseok menjdai peserta _trainee_.

Gerakan mengaduknya terhenti bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri di dadanya. Luhan tertusuk ingatannya sendiri, Minseok masih bocah saat itu dan sekarang menjadi isterinya, brengsek kau Luhan, hinanya pada diri sendiri.

" _Sajangnim_." Mengalihakan wajah Luhan menghpus ar mata, menoleh lagi memasang senyuman. " _Ne_?" siapa yang menyangka kalau Minseok akan melakukan ini, mengalungkan tangannya di leher Luhan, bermaksud meminta di gendong. Semua mata di sana langsung berpaling, memejam tidak mau melihat tuannya yang bermesraan.

"Kau lama sekali, aku ngantuk." Mendudukan dirinya di kursi, Luhan memngku Minseok. "Aku membuatkanmu susu, kau minum dulu ya nanti baru kita tidur."

" _Kotjima_ "

" _Ne"_

Buk. Aw. Tangan kecil itu menepuk dada Luhan dan rasanya lumayan. " _Waee?_ "

"Kau bilang mau membuat kopi, kenapa membuat susu, tidak mau kau minum saja."

"Aku juga membuatnya sayang, lihat bukankah ada dua gelas. _Jja_ minum." Ini terdengar sedikit memaksa, tapi biarlah, untuk mengganti nutrisi karena Minseok tidak makan dengan benar, dalam sehari ia bisa saja hanya makan satu kali. Masih kukuh, Minseok belum mau mengangkat kepalanya dari leher Luhan, seperti seorang anak yang di pangku ayahnya, di belakang jari-jari kecilnya bahkan sedang membuat pola abstrak.

" _Sajangnim_ "

"Hem."

"Aku ingin… Minseok menggantung kalimatnya sambil menjauhkan diri dari Luhan, menatap lekat-lekat pada wajahnya, Luhan yang salah melihat atau memang Minseok sedang memandangi bibirnya. " _Mwo_? Ingin apa?" menutup mata, ia menggeleng, menyembunyikan lagi wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. Ada apa dengan Minseok?.

"Katakan saja jika ingin sesuatu." Ucap Luhan sedikit membujuk, siapa tahu ini bentuk keinginan yang di sebut ngidam, ataupun misalkn ini murni keinginan Minseok, Luhan tidak masalah ia akan menurutinya, saat ini apapun yang Luhan miliki adalah milik Minseok juga, lupakan kalau ia memiliki isteri sah, sekarang Baekhyun adalah isterinya di mata hukum tidak lagi di hatinya.

"Bercinta denganmu."

Uhuk.

…

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat Daeyoung turun dari lantai dua bersama Sehun. " _Annyeonghaseo_ Baek _immo_." Sapanya saat berpapasan, "Daeyoung? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanpa membalas sapaan keponakannya ia malah bertanya.

"Aku-

"Daeyoung akan tinggal disini, Dae ahjussi yang mengantarkannya." Potong Sehun saat Daeyoung akan menjawab.

" _Mwo._ " Daehyun? Apa maksudnya Daehyun menyuruh Daeyoung tinggal dirumahnya. Apa lagi ini, Baekhyun sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan kejadian yang beruntun secara tiba-tiba, bermula dari Luhan kenapa sepertinya semua orang berubah.

Termasuk Chanyeol yang hari ini membatalkan janjinya. Meski lelaki itu tetap mengirimkan apa yang dimintanya namun tetap saja, Chanyeol yang tidak mengindahkannya terasa asing bagi Baekhyun.

"Appa bilang dia sudah mengirimkan sesuatu pada _immo_ , jika aku bertemu dengan _immo_ aku harus mengatakannya karena _immo_ sangat sibuk."

Keduanya berlalu, Sehun tidak mengatakan apapun saat Daeyoung mengatakan Daehyun mengirim sesuatu, sesaat wanita itu melihat kilatan di mata Sehun yang entah apa maksudnya, tapi hanya sejenak sampai Baekhyun merasa kalau itu hanyalah kesalahan matanya dalam melihat pasalnya beberapa hari ini ia kurang istirahat.

Mengabaikan rasa lelahnya Baekhyun berjalan cepat menuju ruang kerja, sesuatu yang di kirim Daehyun pasti melalui _e-mail_. Kebiasaan Daehyun sejak mengenal komputer. Menunggu _loading_ sebentar, bunyi pesan masuk terdengar begitu gambar jendela hilang.

Benar, Daehyun mengirimkan sebuah _file_. _File_ yang terdiri beberapa lampiran dengan judul, Kim Sooyeon, Kim Jongdae dan Jung Sooyeon. Keningnya berkerut.

Dua nama yang tertera Baekhyun kenal namun siapa Kim Sooyeon? Setelah di klik _icon open_ terpampanglah sebuah artikel dimana sebuah _brand fashion_ terpampang. Kemudian potongan berita masa lalu, dua foto terpampang jelas, sosok Kim Jongdae muncul di urutan teratas waktu kematian dan rincian singkat kehidupannya, lalu di bawahnya Kim Sooyeon, disinilah yang mengagetkan, Baekhyun bisa cepat mati jika setiap hari di hadiri berita-berita mengejutkan seperti ini. Kim Sooyeon seorang gadis muda, siswa _trainee_ di K R Entertainmet mati terbunuh akibat pelecehan seksual.

Merasa ada yang salah ia menggulirkan _scroll bar_ -nya semakin kebawah.

Jessica Jung wanita keturunan Korea mantan kekasih Kris Wu yang sukses dengan bisnis _fashion_ -nya.

Deg.

Jantung Baekhyun serasa jatuh ke perut, kalimat pembuka artikel yang terbit belum lama ini menarik ulur cerita lampau, Jessica Jung? Wanita dalam foto itu jelas adalah Jung Sooyeon kakak perempuan Soojung yang meninggal karena pelecehan seksual, kasus yang sama dengan Minseok.

Apa maksudnya ini, Kim Sooyeon dan Jung Sooyeon? Siapa dua gadis bernama sama namun berbeda marga.

 _Jangan ikut campur dalam masalah ini jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa bocah. Kau pikir kakakmu akan senang jika kau terlibat hal kriminal, bisa saja kau membunuh orang yang tidak seharusnya, Byun Baekhyun bukan teman._

Seketika kalimat Kris mengiang di telinganya. Apakah ini maksudnya, Soojung sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa dan tidak seharusnya terlibat karena, karena Sooyeon belum mati dan pembalasan dendam yang coba di lakukan Soojung tidaklah beralasan, karena pembalasan dendam ini berawal dari berita mengerikan yang menimpa Sooyeon, jika bukan Jung Sooyeon maka siapa Kim Sooyeon? Lalu kenapa Sooyeon tidak menemui Soojung?.

…

Seorang pelayan terbatuk mendengar keinginan Minseok, sejujurnya Luhan juga kaget, apa maksudnya ini, apa Minseok menginginkan mereka bercinta malam ini? Tiba-tiba sekali. Dan kenapa mengatakannya di depan banyak orang, pipinya memanas, Luhan malu tapi mau. Eh.

Berdeham, ia mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Minseok. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak mau ya sudah." Anggap saja Luhan gila karena berani mengira kalau Minseok merajuk, seperti tadi siang, oh astaga dia lupa membawakan keinginan Minseok yang meminta jeruk mandarin, tapi untung saja dia melupakan keinginannya. Luhan terburu tadi jadi lupa kalau Minseok menginginkan sesuatu.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja."

"Aku mau tidur." Melepaskan diri dari Luhan, Minseok berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan tatapan entah apa dari pelayan. Tidak mau Minseok marah, segera Luhan mengejar Minseok, melupakan minuman yang tadi dibuatnya.

…

"Daeyoung-ah." Panggil Sehun pada Daeyoung yang sedang berkutat dengan laptop dan berbagai alat aneh yang di keluarkannya dari tas beberapa saat lalu.

" _Wae hyung_ , jika kau ingin bertanya cepatlah, aku sedang sibuk." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari alat yang di penuhi kabel warna-warni. Kalau dilihat seperti ini Daeyoung tampak seperti seorang pencipta penemuan hebat.

Auranya memancar begitu kuat bahkan melebihi Daehyun yang dulu pernah mempresentasikan penemuan barunya untuk mengamankan data Negara menggunakan sinar inframerah. Aneh ya? Tapi terbukti sampai sekarang keamanan Korea terjaga dengan baik sebenarnya hubungannya dengan sinar inframerah itu tdak dimengerti bagaimana cara kerjanya tapi sangat mengagumkan dan sekarang Daeyoung juga menggeluti dunia ayahnya.

Berbeda sekali dengan Jaehyun yang lebih manis dan menyukai segala sesuatu berbau seni, anak kecil itu bahkan memiliki suara yang begitu indah.

"Aku bahkan sudah selesai dengan tugas sekolahku kau masih saja memandanginya, kau mau bertanya atau tidak? Atau kau sedang kagum dengan kemampuanku?"

Cih pede sekai. Segera Sehun mengalihkan pandangan, menatap lagi _tablet pc_ nya yang tadi sedang di gunakan untuk bermain, dan sekarang permainan itu sudah berganti dengan tulisan _game over_. Ia hanya bisa berdecak. "Tidaklah, aku hanya ingin berkata kau ini guru apa, masa guru membiarkan muridnya bermain-main sementara kau sibuk sendiri."

Memalukan sekali rasanya, dengan berkata demikian secara tidak langsung kalau Sehun menerima Daeyoung sebagai gurunya. Astaga dunia ini sudah terbalik,yang muda mengajari yang tua, apa Sehun ini sebodoh itu.

"Memangnya bermain _game_ itu tidak belajar? Tidak butuh otak?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Permainan dalam _tablet_ atau yang berbasis _digital_ semuanya di ciptakan untuk merangsang otak, mencerdaskan sekaligus menyenangkan bukankah setiap permainan memiliki kerumitan masing-masing dalam upaya untuk menang, memang banyak orang tua melarang anaknya bermain pc dengan anggapan kalau itu akan membuat anaknya tidak pandai tapi itu kan sebenarnya bukan pada game nya tapi anaknya, pengawasan, kalau di awasi dengan benar dan anaknya bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak selalu bermain, maka itu akan membuatnya bergerak cepat dalam berfikir jadi dari game itulah kita belajar IT dari sebuah permainan selain berfikir cepat kita juga akan di tumbuhi rasa penasaran yang kemudian menjurus pada belajar untuk mendalami.

Sehun ternganaga mendengar perkataan Daeyoung, bukan, bukan karena pemikiran bijak seorang bocah tapi, sepertinya dia pernah mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu. "Sepertinya aku pernah mengdengar kalimat itu." katanya.

"Tentu saja. Itu."

Oh, benar kan. rupanya anak itu membaca, sebuah poster di dingding di atas _play station_ milik Sehun. "Intinya, jangan menganggap aku guru, aku juga masih banyak kekurangan aku mungkin hanya sedikit lebih unggul karena setiap hari yang ku kerjakan selalu berhubungan dengan PC."

…

TBC/END?

…

Note*

Ada bagian yang nggak ke edit dan itu di bagian bawah karena di ketik pagi, aku berniat update di sekolah biar pake Wi-Fi jadi gak ke edit semua hehe. Mian.

Apakah ini nyambung dengan _Chap_ kemarin? Nggak tahu. Apakah ada yang nunggu FF ini? Apa ini terlalu lama? Aku sempet mengalami hilangnya ide berhari-hari dan bingung setengah hidup mau ngetik apa tapi untungnya aku idenya balik lagi setelah membaca beberapa FF termasuk baca _chapter_ sebelumnya. Aku mikir kayaknya ini muter lagi deh. Tapi semoga _readers_ nya nggak bingung. Untuk segalahal tentang _Deep wab_ dan semacamnya. Jangan terlalu di pikirkan, maksudnya semua yang aku tulis hanya buah dari imajinasi aku aja, permainan labirin misalnya, aku cuma ingin menggambarkan kalau anak itu cerdas, aku juga sebenarnya nggak tahu banget tentang _Deep_ yang katanya dunianya Hecker ini cuma hasil membaca di internet.

Oh iya, ada yang nanya Kyungsoo. Sampai saat ini yang belum muncul itu Kyungsoo dan Junmyeon. Tenang aja. Aku nggak lupain mereka kok. Mereka akan ada tapi belum sekarang. Mungkin _next chap_. Minseok hamilkah? Udah kejawab kan. NCnya aneh. Demi apa, aku nggak bisa bikin bagian itu rasanya susah banget, dan aku maksa buat bikin jadi kalo hasilnya aneh yah maklumin aja yah. Haha, sumpah, kalo bikin NC Yaoi **mungkin** aku bisa karena aku sering baca yang Yaoi tapi yang GS bener-bener susah. Aku ganti _pane name_ karena aku lagi suka Daehyun. Eh jadi curhat. Itu aja mungkin yang aku jelasin. Maaf ya yang gak bisa aku bales _review_ nya. Tapi aku baca, setiap abis _publish new chapter_ pasti aku sibuk nunggu _review_. Karena entah kenapa kalau baca itu bawaannya seneng banget. Ah kebanyakan ngomong jadinya hehe _mian_.

Damchoo. Kiss and Hug.


	14. Chapter 14

LuMin/XiuHan

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma di setiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. Yeah istilahnya cameo gitu. Hehe.

…

Bocah gembul berambut coklat berusia sepuluh tahun sedang duduk sambil memakan _ice cream_ bersama ayahnya di bangku taman sepulang sekolah. Jika biasanya Minseok nama anak itu, selalu berceloteh tentang harinya di sekolah pada sang ayah, maka lain dengan hari ini, sudah dua hari Minseok takut berbicara pada ayahnya, bahkan sekarang ia duduk agak jauh dari posisi sang ayah meski berulang kali ayahnya mencoba mendekat namun Minseok menggeser menjauh. Kenapa? Karena Minseok mendengar Youngwoon membentak Jungsoo beberapa hari lalu.

Ketika itu keduanya sedang dalam emosi yang tinggi mendebatkan tentang keinginan anak mereka. Minseok, ia di datangi oleh seorang _staff agency_ salah satu perusahaan hiburan yang saat ini namanya tengah berkembang. Jungsoo bercerita kalau Minseok terlihat senang saat _staff_ tersebut memuji Minseok dan menawarkan untuk dijadikan seorang peserta _trainee._ Jungsoo tentu saja senang, mengingat dia begitu mendukung anaknya untuk menjadi bintang, bukannya Youngwoon tidak mendukung, namun semenjak kepergian sepupunya – Kim Sooyeon ia menjadi memiliki ketakutan terhadap dunia yang serupa.

Selain itu, Jungsoo dulu juga seorang peserta _trainee_ yang gagal. Bukan, bukan ia takut kalau Minseoknya akan gagal namun ini adalah ketakutan seorang ayah, meski nasib seseorang berbeda-beda, namun sejak ia melihat jasad Sooyeon ketika keponakannya itu di bawa pulang ia menjadi trauma, tidak lagi mau berhubungan dengan dunia hiburan atau sejenisnya. Meski dengan tegas Jungsoo mengatakan kalau "Ada Jaehyo yang menjaganya." Kata isterinya waktu itu, dan justru karena Jaehyo lah ia menjadi takut.

Jaehyo adalah kekasih Sooyeon, bahkan menjaga kekasihnya sendiri ia tidak bisa apalagi menjaga anaknya, bukannya tidak percaya, tapi ini adalah ketakutan seorang ayah terhadap puteri kecilnya, itu saja. Belum lagi Minseok masih terlalu kecil, mereka di Guri dan _entertainment agency_ ada di Seoul, jika harus ikut pindah ke Seoul tidak mungkin juga, usahanya di bangun di Guri dan sekarang sedang berkembang pesat, bukannya tidak mau mengalah pada sang anak namun, jika ia menghempaskan usaha yang jelas sudah berkembang untuk menjamin kehidupan, kenapa mereka harus pindah untuk sesuatu yang belum tentu. _Debut_ Minseok juga sesuatu yang tidak dapat di pastikan kan?.

Youngwoon dilanda galau, pasalnya bukan hanya si gembulnya yang mendiamkannya tapi juga isterinya. Rumah yang biasanya ramai bahkan rusuh kini berubah seperti di kutub, dingin. Tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di putuskannya, mengizinkan kah atau kukuh melarang. Dan juga, kenapa isterinya begitu mendukung bukankah dia juga melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya kematian Sooyeon. "Takdir seseorang itu berbeda-beda, jangan samakan Sooyeon dan Minseok mereka berbeda."

Memang, ia membenarkan perkataan isterinya namun, ia takut. Anak mereka hanya Minseok, dan ia tidak berniat menambah anak lagi karena dokter mengatakan kandungan Jungsoo lemah, pasalnya hamil anak pertama mereka dia sudah berusia tiga puluh tahunan dan itu menambah satu ketakutan tersendiri.

"Ketakutanmu tidak berdasar, kau berbicara seakan-akan Minseok akan pergi dan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Sooyeon."

"Menurutmu demikian, ini yang dirasakan Jongwoon _hyung_ ketika Qian mendukung Sooyeon, lalu apa yang terjadi?"

Keduanya terdiam, Jungsoo seperti di tampar dan Youngwon merasa bersalah telah membentak isterinya. "Ada Hyo yang menjaganya."

"Aku takut, Sooyeon Sooyeon Sooyeon."

Youngwon menghela nafas, menggeser lagi duduknya untuk mendekati sang anak, untungnya Minseok sudah berada di pojok tangan-tangan bangku sehingga tidak bisa lagi menjauh. "Minnie-ah." Panggilnya lirih, mengetuk-ngetuk pelan punggung tangannya dengan ibu jari, tapi malah di tarik. Setengah hatinya sakit melihat Minseok terus menolaknya dan setengah lagi sakit karena Jungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Dia menghela nafas lagi, turun dari kursi dan berjongkok di hadapan sang anak.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab _appa_?" gerakan menjilati _ice cream_ -nya berhenti lalu menunduk, pasti anak itu akan menangis. Dan benar saja, mulai terdengar isakan. "Kenapa menangis hmm, katakan pada _appa,_ apakah di sekolah ada yang nakal?" meski ia tahu siapa yang membuatnya menangis tapi Youngwoon hanya berbasa-basi, ingin berbicara banyak masalahnya.

Benarkan, ini pasti gara-gara dirinya, Minseok menggeleng, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dan masih mengisak. "Kalau tidak ada yang nakal, kenapa menangis? Ingin sesuatu?"

" _Appa_?"

" _Mwo?"_

" _Appa_ yang nakal, _appa_ membentak _eomma._ Minnie takut."

Oh, setelah di remas kemudian kini di bakar adalah penggambaran hati Youngwoon. Anaknya takut? Anaknya menangis dan itu karena takut padanya. " _Ani, appa_ tidak bermaksud membentak _eomma_ , sungguh."

"Tapi _eomma_ menangis, kalau Minnie yang nakal kenapa _appa_ memarahi _eomma_."

" _Appa_ tidak memarahi _eomma_ sayang. Sungguh, dengarkan. _Appa_ hanya takut." Meraih tubuh gembul anaknya kemudian di pangku, Minseok ini sangat suka di pangku dan di peluk. Menimang sebentar lalu kembali berkata. " _Appa_ hanya takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Minnie dan _eomma_ \- menggantung kalimatnya, Youngwoon tidak bisa melanjutkan merasa kalaupun ia berkata Minseok tidak akan paham dia masih kecil belum mengerti ketakutannya dan akibatnya. "Intinya, _appa_ tidak bermaksud membentak _eomma_ , _appa_ tidak mungkin melakukannya sayang. _Appa_ mohon jangan diamkan appa lagi, _ne_. Katakan apa yang harus _appa_ lakukan agar kau tidak takut dan marah lagi?"

" _Molla_ , rasanya ingin marah terus sama _appa_ , mendadak tidak suka _appa_."

Ya tuhan, pantas saja banyak orang suka berbohong, karena kejujuran sangat menyakitkan. " _Wae_? Karena _appa_ tidak mengizinkanmu menjadi _trainee_?" mengangguk, Youngwoon menghela nafas lagi, "Mau memaafkan _appa_ kalau _appa_ izinkan kau pergi?"

…

Inheritors

Damchoo

LuMin/XiuHan GS

…

Izin dari kepala keluarga akhirnya turun, meski dengan berat hati tapi Youngwoon mencoba membuang semua pikiran buruknya, hari ini ia datang ke Seoul dan sedang duduk di ruang CEO berhadapan dengan Jaehyo, ia masih marah tentang keponakannya, kekasih lelaki itu mati dengan mengenaskan namun perusahaan seakan angkat tangan. Meskipun Jaehyo tidak angkat tangan, pertanggung jawaban lelaki itu patut di hadiahi jempol tapi tetap saja, pada akhirnya kasus Sooyeon tertutupi bahkan terlupakan begitu saja.

"Aku titip anakku." Itu kata Youngwoon, singkat, padat, jelas dan, tegas. " _Ne_ _ahjussi._ "

"Dengar Jaehyo, aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu atas kasus Sooyeon namun saat ini hanya kau yang aku kenali di dunia yang begitu anakku inginkan jadi, jika sesuatu terjadi pada puteriku kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku musnahkan." Youngwoon bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

…

Buk. Minseok jatuh karena menabrak seseorang, seorang gadis bertubuh ramping dan berambut panjang, ada sebuah tulisan tanda nama yang menempel di perutnya, Im Yoon-ah. "Maaf aku tidak hati-hati aku teburu-

"Kim Minseok?" belum selesai Minseok berkata anak bernama Im Yoon-ah itu sudah menyela, sambil menyebut namanya pula. " _Ne_ "

"Ah jadi benar kau yang namanya Minseok, aku dengar ada _trainee_ baru yang masuk dan rupanya kau?"

" _Ne_ Kim Minseok _imnida_."

"Mari aku antar ke kamarmu, ngomong-ngomong kita _roommate_ lho, namaku Im Yoon-ah tapi panggil saja Yoona _eonni_ aku lebih tua darimu kau baru sepuluh tahun kan."

" _Ne."_ teman pertama Minseok dia perusahaan, seorang gadis cantik bernama Yoona yang sudah menjadi peserta _trainee_ selama dua tahun. Minseok bercerita pada kedua orang tuanya saat mereka menghubungi, meski di tempat yang berbeda namun Minseok rutin berkomunikasi dengan ayah dan ibunya, selepas latihan dan sebelum tidur.

" _Apa dia anak yang baik_?" tanya sang ayah tiba-tiba.

" _Kau mulai lagi. Tentu saja dia anak yang baik buktinya tidak marah meski saat itu Minseok menabraknya_." Dan pertengkaran itu sering terjadi saat berkomunikasi, menurut ibunya, ayahnya itu terlalu _paranoid_ dan berlebihan. " _Aku kan hanya bertanya karena-_

" _Apa? Perasaanmu mengatakan kalau ada sesuatu? Ayolah dia hanya gadis lima belas tahun_."

" _Baiklah_ okay _aku percaya padamu_."

" _Appa, eonni_ memang baik kok, dia banyak mengajariku dan mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya. Mereka semua baik."

" _Ya, sayang semua orang di dunia ini baik_." balas Youngwoon sebenarnya adalah sindiran untuk sang isteri yang selalu menganggap semua orang baik, orang yang selalu tersenym adalah orang baik, orang yang bertanya adalah orang baik bahkan tokoh antagonis yang sedang menyeringaipun katanya sudah berubah menjadi tokoh protagonis, astaga.

"Ah _appa, eomma_ sudah dulu ya, sebentar lagi istirahatnya habis. Nanti malam kita bicara lagi." Sambungan terputus, sedikit terburu Minseok menghabiskan makanannya. Teman-temannya sudah kembali lebih dulu karena mereka latihan di bagian yang berbeda, mungkin karena _senior_ , teman Minseok kebanyakan _senior_ karena ia berteman dengan Yoona.

Setelah selesai, ia berlari kecil menuju tempat latihannya dan buk. Lagi dia menabrak seseorang. Kali ini, wah. Minseok terpana, seorang lelaki tampan dengan setelan jas yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan pas.

 _Apakah malaikat ada yang berjas_? Tanya Minseok dalam hati, terbengong sejenak sebelum, dia berdeham. " _Gwaenchana_ baozi?"

Eh. Minseok tersadar saat lelaki itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan baozi. Minseok tidak gendut hanya berisi, ngomong-ngomong baozi kan sama dengan bakpao makanan putih yang berbentuk bulat, _hey_ dia tidak gendut, bibirnya mencabik dan si lelaki malah tertawa, mencubit pelan pipinya. "Kau tersinggung ya? _Aigoo. Mian_."

" _Ahjussi_ aku tidak gendut, aku hanya berisi." Lagi dia tertawa, mungkin dalam pikiran lelaki itu-anak-ini-tidak-sadar-rupanya. "Baiklah kau tidak gendut, ngomong-nomong kau anak baru ya?"

" _Ne_ Kim Minseok _imnida_." Wajah kesalnya berubah sumringah saat di tanya kalau dia anak baru, entahlah Minseok merasa kalau setiap ditanya demikian hatinya begitu berbunga dan senang. "Oh pantas, aku baru melihatmu."

"Memangnya _ahjussi_ siapa?"

" _Na_? _Hey_ , kau tidak tahu aku?"

Menggeleng, Minseok memang tidak tahu, apakah orang di hadapannya ini adalah orang yang terkenal? Atau salah satu artis? Bukan ah, Minseok sudah melihat semua foto artis di K. R dan tidak ada tuh orang ini.

"Aku ini teman bosmu, CEO Ahn"

"Ha? _Jinja_? Tapi kau tidak terlihat tua, kalau CEO kan biasanya memiliki rambut putih apa kau mengecet rambutmu?" Lagi si lelaki tertawa, polos sekali anak ini. Berapa sih usianya. 7? 8? 9? Atau berapa? Wajahnya seperti bayi dan sangat imut, lupakan tubuhnya yang berisi. "Tidak semuanya sayang." Semburat merah muncul di pipi gembul itu. "Kami adalah orang hebat yang sukses di usia muda, jangan jatuh cinta kalau kau melihat bosmu nanti ya."

" _Appa_ ku mengenal CEO Ahn, dan aku disuruh memanggilnya _ahjussi_ masa aku suka _ahjussi_ ku kan tidak lucu."

"Begitukah? Pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak, katanya CEO jarang terlihat karena sibuk di kantor, dan aku juga masih baru."

"Begitu ya, hmm. Sebaru apa sih?"

"Seminggu, _geunde_ , _ahjussi_ semuda apa sih?"

"Namaku Luhan, dan aku baru duapuluh enam tahun."

Mulut Minseok terbuka dengan jari mengacung enam, baru akan mengatakan sesuatu seseorang sudah memanggil. "Minseok" dilihat guru Lee sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan _dance room_. " _Ahjussi_ aku pergi dulu _ne_ , aku sudah di panggil." Pamitnya, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Luhan, ia sudah berlari.

Memandangi bocoh gembul ceria tersebut beberapa saat kemudian Luhan di kagetkan dengan tepukan ringan di pundaknya. "Melihat apa?" tanya suara tersebut. Ketika Menoleh mendapati Jaehyo. "Aku hanya bertemu dengan anak yang lucu." Katanya.

"Siapa?"

"Minseok."

…

Hari berikutnya, berikutnya dan seterusnya ketika berkunjung ke K. R Luhan pasti selalu bertemu dengan Minseok, bocah gembul yang di berinya julukan baozi, saat awal melihatnya Luhan tidaklah berfikiran kalau dia gendut atau semacamnya, itu karena pipinya, Luhan melihat pipi yang begitu bulat, putih dan bersih mengingatkannya pada makanan baozi yang sering neneknya buatkan untuknya ketika masih kecil dulu.

Anggaplah mereka berteman, pertemanan yang aneh memang, namun entah mengapa Luhan merasa nyaman berada di dekat Minseok, seakan bertemu teman lama yang bebas bercerita dan saling menggoda satu sama lain, seperti sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kafetaria perusahaan, sambil melahab makan siang.

"Kau ini suka atau kelaparan Minseok? Makanmu brantakan sekali." Ucap Luhan sambil membersihkan remahan makanan di sekitaran mulut Minseok, dan tentu saja langsung mendapatkan satu tepukan di punggung tangan. "Aku bisa sendiri _ahjussi_ , jangan genit ya." Ucapnya seraya mengambil tisu yang tadi di tangan Luhan.

"Astaga bocah, ini bukan genit lagipula akukan sudah punya isteri." Kata Luhan, lalu melipat tangannya di dada, seakan sedang marah dituduh yang tidak-tidak namun bukannya takut Minseok malah tertawa, mengibaskan tangannya sedikit terkekah. Mengikuti apa yang Luhan lakukan kemudian sedikit memajukan tubuhnya "Yah, siapa tahu _ahjussi_ mau menjadikanku isteri kedua, maaf aku tidak tertarik denganmu." Gayanya itu lho, seperti seorang aktris papan atas yang sedang bermain peran.

"Aduh, aku benar-benar patah hati. Padahal aku sudah sangat jatuh cinta padamu." Membalas akting Minseok, Luhan bergaya dengan tangan meremat dada sebelah kiri, seakan benar-benar terluka ditambah wajahnya di buat memelas.

"Wah maaf tuan, aku sudah punya tambatan hati sendiri." Jadi drama mereka masih berlanjut, sambil menodongkan sendok, Luhan berkata. "Siapa itu? Katakan padaku siapa yang telah mencuri hati tuan puteriku?"

"Dia pria tampan yang sangat tinggi."

" _Nugu_? Ah, Jaehyo? Jadi kau sudah bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada _boss_ mu ya?" bingkai kaca dan suara imajinasi yang menegangnkan berubah menjadi bunyi pecahan kaca. Luhan kembali duduk dengan benar di posisinya.

" _Ani_ , Kris _oppa._ "

"Kris?" Apa Luhan kenal dengan seseorang bernama Kris? Sepertinya tidak, atau dia orang terkenal? Dari caranya Minseok menyebutkan nama itu sepertinya orang bernama Kris itu adalah orang terkenal yang semua orang harus tahu.

" _Ahjussi_ tidak tahu? Payah." Wah bocah ini sepertinya mengejek sekali. "Ya, aku ini orang sibuk jadi mana kutahu hidup anak-anak sepertimu.

" _Ani_ , dia seumuran dengan _ahjussi_ kok, tapi lebih tampan, beberapa hari lalu dia datang kemari, dan saat melihatnya aku langsung jatuh cinta."

" _Mwo_? Dia seumuran denganku? Lalu kau memanggilnya _oppa_ dan memanggilku _ahjussi_? Keterlaluan." Kata Luhan tersinggung, tapi sekali lagi bukannya takut Minseok malah tertawa, dan Luhan ikut tersenyum, sungguh tawa yang menular. "Kris _oppa_ kan belum menikah dan _ahjussi_ sudah, bagaimana nanti kalau punya anak masa mau di panggil _oppa_ kan tidak lucu."

"Yah terserahmu sajalah." Luhan mengalah, rupanya berdebat dengan bocah lebih sulit daripada meributkan _tender_ bisnis.

" _Ahjussi_ aku sudah selesai, aku kembali dulu ya. Sebentar lagi waktu istirahatku selesai." Kata Minseok sambil beranjak meninggalkan Luhan. Dan tepat di saat itu pula ponselnya berbunyi, nama Baekhyun tertera di layar, Baekhyun adalah isteri Luhan yang dinikahinya satu tahun lalu.

" _Yeoboseyo._ "

…

Saat hendak kembali ke ruang latihan, tidak sengaja mata kucing Minseok menemukan sosok Yoona sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di lorong, sosok itu terlihat seperti seorang _staff_ karena pakaiannya, juga memiliki _id card_ yang menggantung di leher. Ingin mendekat tapi sepertinya pembcaraan itu terlihat begitu serius, jadi Minseok lebih memilih untuk langsung masuk ke ruang latihan, karena terlihat beberapa _trainee_ yang masih beru seperti dirinya sudah berkumpul, tinggal menunggu _saemnin_ nya saja.

Setelah duduk dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya Minseok sesekali menoleh kearah pintu, ia penasaran pada orang yang berbicara dengan Yoona tapi juga merasa kalau ia tidak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain, perhatiannya terpecah saat seorang teman menepuk pahanya, Minseok menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat seperti dirinya sedang memandangnya.

"Kau Kim Minseok kan?" ia bertanya. " _Ne_ " sahut Minseok di sertai senyuman. "Jadi aku benar."

" _Ye_? Apa maksunya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu makan siang tadi, kau bersama tuan Lu?"

"Tuan Lu? ah, Luhan _ahjussi."_

"Dia _ahjussi_ mu?"

"Bukan, anggap saja dia teman."

"Kau ini hebat sekali ya, baru beberapa hari masuk sudah menyedot perhatian kau tahu para _trainee_ _senior_ banyak yang membicarakanmu. Katanya kau sangat beruntung, selain bakatmu yang sudah mumpuni kau juga dekat dengan temannya CEO, dan kudengar juga ayahmu itu berteman dengan CEO ya?"

Sebenarnya Minseok cukup tersanjung dengan pujian yang mengatakan kalau dia memiliki bakat yang mumpuni namun kenapa dari nada yang terdengar seperti sedang memojokannya. Sudah ingin menjawab, guru Lee sudah masuk dan meminta mereka semua lebih merapat. Mau tidak mau Minseok mengurungkan diri untuk membalas perkataan yang entah kenapa menyakiti hatinya.

Yang mengatakan seakan kalau Minseok bisa masuk menjadi salah satu dari mereka bukan murni dari kemampuannya namun karena orang dalam, dalam hati ia menjerit memanggil sang ayah. Dulu kalau ada yang membuat Minseok bersedih pasti ayahnya akan marah tapi sekarang mereka jauh, dan Minseok tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang menyakit hatinya, nanti kalau disini tidak punya teman bagaimana. Ah Minseok sedih sekarang.

…

Pulang setelah latihan Minseok di sambut Yoona yang sudah pulang lebih dahulu, si gembul yang ceria kini terlihat murung dan rupanya pemandangan itu tak luput dari mata Yoona, di dekatinya Minseok yang yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang lalu di rangkul. "Minseokkie _wae geure_?" tanya Yoona, dibalas dengan gelengan, Minseok terlihat gundah, ingin bercerita dengan orang tuanya tapi tidak mau juga, ia sudah bertekad ingin mandiri, tapi kenapa perkataan anak itu terus mengiang di telinganya.

"Jangan bohong, kau ada masalah ya? Dengan teman _trainee_? _Jja_ , ceritakan pada _eonni_ apa ini berhubungan dengan tuan Lu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Yoona, sontak Minseok menoleh, pertanyaan itu rasanya membenarkan perkataan temannya tadi. "Jadi benar?"

"Apa _eonni_ menganggapku seperti itu juga?" Yoona menghela nafas lalu meraih tangan gendut berjari kecil itu. " _Ani_. Tapi kalau boleh _eonni_ sarankan, abaikan saja. Kau tahu kan kalau kita semua sedang berjuang menggapai mimpi, kalau salah satu dari kita ada yang menarik perhatian pasti akan menimbulkan pro dan kontra. Terlebih kau, selain kemampuanmu yang mumpuni kau juga sangat mudah bergaul, kau memiliki semua yang di butuhkan seorang bintang sementara yang lain membutuhkan pelatihan untuk itu."

"Jadi itu karena mereka iri?"

"Anggap saja begitu, sudah jangan di pikirkan. Nanti kau jadi kurus bagaimana."

"Tidak apa, supaya cantik seperti _eonni_."

"Jangan seperti aku, kau belum tahu bagaimana diriku, jadilah dirimu sendiri. _Arraseo_."

…

Luhan menemukan dirinya kembali ke perusahaan tempat Jaehyo bekerja. Aneh sekali rasanya sampai kedatangannya ini menimbulkan kernyitan dari sang sahabat, entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang membuat Luhan begitu penasaran.

"Kau datang lagi? Astaga, orang kaya ini sepertinya sudah tidak butuh uang sehingga tidak bekerja. Bung, aku ini sibuk dan masih butuh uang." Kata Jaehyo seraya duduk setelah menggantung jas kerjanya di gantungan yang di sediakan. "Kerja saja, aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Balas Luhan enteng.

"Bagaimana bisa, kau ada di sini, sekarang apa lagi?" sepertinya Jaehyo sudah terlalu mengenal Luhan sehingga tahu kalau temannya ini pasti ingin menanyakan sesuatu, kemarin tentang Minseok, Luhan memujinya kalau si gembul itu sangat menyenangkan dan sangat cocok untuk acara _variety_.

Namun Jaehyo memiliki rencana lain untuk masa depan Minseok, dengan memasukannya menjadi _member girl group._ Meski sebenarnya anak itu cocok untuk semua bidang tapi tetap saja, niat Minseok dan keinginannya adalah bisa bernyanyi dan menari maka tentu saja _girl group_ adalah yang paling tepat. Lalu sekarang apa lagi? Apa dia akan menginvestasikan uangnya untuk _debut_ si gembul, rasanya aneh sekali jika iya.

"Kris."

"Hah?"

"Kau mengenal seseorang bernama Kris?" tanya Luhan.

"Kris Wu?"

"Mana ku tahu, kau kenal tidak?"

"Kalau Kris Wu, iya aku tahu. Dia aktor China sekaligus model dan penyanyi."

Luhan hanya menanggapinya dengan mulut membentuk huruf o. "Ada apa dia datang kemari? Kudengar dia datang kemari kemarin? Berniat bergabung dinganmu?"

"Tidak- ada jeda dalam perkataan Jaehyo yang membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya. "Dia datang mengantarkan file Sooyeon." Wajah cerianya berubah murung dan Luhan tidak mengerti dengan perubahan wajah itu, ada apa? Tapi satu hal yang ia tahu, Sooyeon adalah _trainee_ yang tahun depan akan memulai debutnya, gadis berbakat yang di gadang-gadang akan menggebrak blantika hiburan Korea, namun naas ia menemui ajalnya sebelum menuai kesuksesan dan dengan cara yang mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan. Pemerkosaan.

"Sooyeon? Kim Sooyeon?"

"Bukan, Jung Sooyeon. Di tempat dimana di temukannya Kim Sooyeon seseorang bernama sama juga di kabarkan menghilang. Dan Jung Sooyeon itu adalah kekasih Kris Wu."

"Kekasih? Lalu kenapa dia memberikan _file_ itu padamu?"

"Karena aku masih mengusut kematian Kim Sooyeon meski kasus itu telah di tutup, aku merasa kasus itu terlalu janggal dan Kris, dia meminta tolong padaku untuk menemukan kekasihnya karena tepat di kejadian itu Kris di TKP bermaksud menjemput kekasihnya dan dia melihat- (menggantung kalimatnya lagi, Jaehyo melirik Luhan lalu berdeham sekali) "Melihat seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada."

"Maksudmu?"

"Oknum lain, maksudku seperti kejadian ini sudah direncanakan, kurang lebih begitu. Ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kau bertanya tentang Kris?"

"Tidak ada yang sepesial. Dan kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin tahu."

…

Tidak terasa empat tahun telah berlalu, Minseok sudah empat belas tahun, Yeee. Tidak ada yang berubah tapi Minseok merasa tubuhnya semakin ringan dan teman-temannya juga mengatakan kalau ia sedikit kurus, sejujurnya ia sangat ingin melakukan program penurunan berat badan namun pelatihnya mengatakan tidak boleh, entah alasannya apa karena setiap kali di tanya jawabannya pasti. _Pesonamu akan hilang jika berat badanmu berkurang_ , pesona apanya sih, dari semua _trainee_ perempuan Minseok yang memiliki ukuran tubuh paling menonjol tapi anehnya, mereka malah mengatakan iri, ingin seperti dirinya tapi takut karena mereka di minta menjaga tubuh mereka tetap ideal, contohnya seperti Yoona, gadis yang sekarang berusia sembilan belas tahun itu sangat sedikit porsi makannya dan terkadang malah hanya makan apel.

Mengerikan sekali, kalau orang tuanya tahu pasti Minseok akan kembali di tarik pulang seperti saat Minseok ketahuan kalau dia melakukan diet tanpa persetujuan dari pelatih, Minseok jatuh sakit karena mengikuti diet Yoona, makan apel setiap lapar dan berlatih dengan keras, sehingga ia harus menginap selama satu minggu di rumah sakit dan ayahnya menggebu-gebu untuk membawanya kembali pulang. Tapi setelah mendapat penjelasan dan janji dari Minseok akhirnya sang ayah memberikan izin untuk melanjutkan, dan dari kejadian itu Minseok juga mendapat kalimat-kalimat manis dari teman-temannya.

"Dia kan anak orang kaya, pantas saja masuk dengan mudah, ayahnya mungkin salah satu pemegang saham. Aku lihat saat dia sakit ayahnya memasuki ruang CEO."

"Pantas saja dia menjadi anak emas dan tidak di minta diet seperti yang lain, Yoona _eonni_ contohnya, tubuhnya sudah bagus tapi masih saja disuruh diet."

"Jangan-jangan dia di sini hanya untuk bermain, aku rasa kemampuannya sudah mumpuni tapi kenapa belum juga debut? Mau pamer? Kami sudah tahu."

"Manis sih, tapi kok bermuka dua."

Dan masih banyak lagi, empat tahun yang lalu mungkin Minseok merasa kalau kalimat itu begitu kejam, tapi sekarang, Minseok menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu. Toh pada kenyataannya ia masuk _agency_ setelah seseorang _staff_ menemukannya di _festival_ dan disana dia memenangkan perlombaan menyanyi meski hanya juara dua. Memang terkadang karena orang tuanya yang katanya mengenal CEO itu memperkuat kalau Minseok terlalu di anak emaskan dan sewaktu-waktu Minseok bisa di tarik kembali oleh ayahnya. Tapi banyak dari kata-kata mereka yang tidak benar, jadilah Minseok tidak memikirkan. Dan sejak sakitnya dia, Minseok melarang ayahnya untuk seenaknya akan membawa pulang jika dia sakit lagi.

Sakit adalah hal biasa apalagi karena lelah, mereka memang di tuntut untuk berlatih setiap hari belum lagi sekolah, Minseok membagi waktunya juga karena dia sekolah jadi wajar kalau sakit, lagi pula ia sakit juga hanya beberapa kali karena Minseok memiliki kekebalan tubuh yang baik.

"Minseok." Di dengarnya seseorang memanggil, Zico dia seorang _rapper_ yang handal, dalam pembentukan _boy group_ yang telah direncanakan Zico di gadang-gadang akan menjadi _main rapper_ nya. Minseok akui kalau Zico sangat hebat dalam bidang itu, mereka mengenal karena pernah belajar bersama, dia sangat ramah, pandangan Minseok pada Woo Zico. " _Ne, oppa_." Sahutnya setelah Zico berada di hadapannya.

"Sudah dengar belum?"

" _Mwo_? Dengar apa?"

" _Girl group_ yang akan _debut_ tahun ini, kudengar satu _group_ akan berisi sembilan orang. Tapi sudah di pilih 12 kandidat dan akan diadakan seleksi."

Minseok rasa baru mendengarnya dari Zico. "Aku baru mendengarnya darimu."

"Jadi kau belum dengar ya, kudengar juga sih namamu juga ada, aku yakin kau salah satu dari sembilan orang yang akan _debut_." Selain ramah, Zico juga tidak pernah berfikiran buruk pada Minseok, maksudnya ia selalu menganggap Minseok memang berbakat dan menganggapnya seperti adik, bukan seperti yang lain yang menganggapnya bisa karena bantuan orang dalam.

"Memangnya _oppa_ dengar dari siapa?"

"Astaga gembul, kau ini kudet atau bagaimana, berita itu sudah menyebar di seantero perusahaan, banyak dari _trainee_ laki-laki memprediksikan mu yang akan masuk. Mereka ribut kenapa _girl group_ dulu yang akan _debut_ padahal kami dari Boys K. R sudah lebih dulu tampil di laray kaca."

Memang sih Boys K. R adalah _trainee_ laki-laki yang sudah beberapa kali tampil di acara tivi buatan perusahaan dan mereka cukup menarik perhatian, contohnya Zico yang beberapa kali bahkan mengisi _rap_ untuk musik para _sunbae._ "Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku harus memanggilmu _sunbae_ , Minseok _sunbae_ haha, lucu tidak."

" _Oppa_ tidak sakit hati?"

"Sakit sih, tapi aku kan sudah _popular_ lebih dulu darimu. Haha." Pelan, Minseok memukul lengan Zico yang sedang tertawa. Zico ini sangat ceria dan selalu memandang sesuatu hal dari sisi positifnya. "Ngomong-ngomong _oppa_ , apa Yoona _eonni_ juga masuk daftar kandidat?" tanyannya tiba-tiba, dari semua _trainee_ dan temannya di perusahaan Minseok sangat menyukai Yoona dan sangat ingin _debut_ bersama. Selain karena Yoona yang sangat baik padanya, juga karena Yoona sudah berlatih cukup lama, ketika ia masuk saja Yoona sudah di _trainee_ selama dua tahun, kalau di tambah sampai sekarang sudah enam tahun kan, itu lebih dari cukup.

Tapi, melihat dari Zico yang tiba-tiba diam, menghentikan tawanya, sepertinya ini sesuatu yang tidak ingin di dengar Minseok. "Itu. Eum, aku tidak tahu. Ah aku ada latihan, minggu depan kan perilisan album baru _sunbae_ aku harus kesana karena mengisi _part_ musik mereka." Itu terburu-buru sekali, pikir Minseok. Padahal tadi sedang mengobrol asik tapi kenapa mendadak ingin cepat pergi.

" _Annyeong_ Minseok, semoga kau lolos seleksi dan _debut ne_ " ujar Zico sebelum berbelok. Minseok hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan, setelah itu pikirannya tertuju pada Yoona, dan juga seleksi itu, cepat ia ingin mencari tahu, tapi ketika akan memasuki ruangan yang biasanya memberikan segala informasi yang dibutuhkan tidak sengaja Minseok melihat seseorang yang tidak asing. Byun Baekhyun.

"Itu kan isterinya Lu _ahjussi_." Ucapnya, ingin menyapa tapi tidak saling mengenal, kan canggung juga, masa mau mengatakan _aku adalah temannya Lu_ ahjussi _,_ annyeongahjummakan tidak mungkin. Maka dari itu, Minseok hanya memperhatikan dari tempatnya berdiri.

Byun Baekhyun memasuki ruangan yang disediakan untuk tamu, beberapa saat setelah itu, orang yang sangat di kenali Minseok masuk, Im Yoon-ah. Matanya mengerut. Kenapa Yoona masuk kesana, mereka saling mengenal? Tidak tahu.

Rasa penasaran Minseok menghilnag ketika ingataknnya kembali pada perkataan Zico dan dengan segera ia masuk ke ruang informasi, mencari tahu kebenaran perkataan Zico.

…

Luhan mengusak rambutnya kasar. Memikirkan perkataan Baekhyun yang membuatnya hampir gila. Kemarin malam wanita yang merupakan isterinya mengatakan sebuah pengakuan yang begitu mengagetkan. _Aku mandul Luhan_. Itu sesaat setelah Luhan menerima panggilan dari orang tuanya.

Pengakuan yang di katakan setelah ratusan kali orang tuanya menuntut keturunan, dan gilanya lagi dia malah menyarankan, _menikahlah lagi. Miliki keturunan dan buat orang tuamu bahagia._ Solusi macam apa itu. Menikah bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan, pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral dan Luhan tidak mau menodai kesakralan pernikahannya meski pada awalnya dia tidak mencintai Baekhyun, namun sekarang perasaan itu mulai tumbuh.

Tidak mungkin Luhan melukai isterinya demi keturunan. Menikah lagi? Yang benar saja. Tapi _ceraikan Baekhyun jika dia tidak bisa memberimu keturunan, ini sudah lima tahun Luhan_. Jika ia tidak memiliki anak segera maka biduk rumah tangganya dengan Baekhyun terancam. Sejujurnya dalam hati Luhan ingin menentang orang tuanya.

 _Siapa yang menjodohkan kami, disaat kami sudah mulai menemukan cinta lalu harus berakhir? Hati ku ini punya rasa dan bisa terluka, aku bukan batu yang tidak bisa merasakan sakit._ Tapi apalah daya, setiap kali ibu atau ayahnya berbicara semua kalimat yang sudah tersusun itu menguap, menghilang begitu saja.

…

Nama Yoona tidak ada, dari dua belas nama yang tertera di layar yang akan mengikuti seleksi nama Minseok tertera, menjadi urutan teratas. Minseok senang namun juga sedih. Ternyata benar, pembentukan _group_ perepmuan itu bukan main-main. Bahkan profil beberapa calon anggota siap luncur sebagai _teaser_. Yoona pasti sangat sedih mengingat _eonni roommate_ nya itu sangat ingin _debut_. Dulu ketika Minseok sedih mendapatkan kata-kata tidak sedap, Yoona yang menenangkannya maka dari itu, dia ingin melakukan hal yang sama, pulang ke asrama lebih dahulu, membuatkan sesuatu untuk Yoona.

Beberapa saat setelah apa yang dibuatnya selesai, ponselnya berbunyi, nama Luhan tertera. Sedikit mengernyit kenapa lelaki itu mengirimnya pesan.

 _Bisa kita bertemu? Mari minum kopi, aku traktir. Kudengar kau akan segera_ debut.

Bunyi pesan Luhan, sebenarnya ia sudah ingin menolak karena ingin menunggu Yoona, tapi entah kenapa jarinya malah mengetik beberapa kata.

 _Baiklah, di kedai persimpangan jalan karena aku sedang di asrama_. Setelah membalas pesan Luhan, Minseok mengambil kertas warna-warni dan menulis sesuatu.

Eonni _aku sayang_ eonni. _Tapi bingung mengungkapkannya bagaimana. Jadi nikmatilah makanan buatanku. Mungkin tidak seenak buatan_ eonni _tapi, selamat menikmati._

Setelah itu, Minseok keluar kamar dan segera pergi menuju tempat janjian dengan Luhan.

Beberapa menit dengan berjalan kaki Minseok sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia masuk ke kedai yang cukup sepi hanya beberapa pelanggan. Dan tidak sengaja Minseok melihat seseorang yang dulu dilihatnya bersama Yoona sedang mengobrol, ia mengangguk sebagai sapaan dan di balas dengan senyuman. Mereka tidak saling kenal tapikan ia bekerja di K. R berarti juga keluarga Minseok.

Ia menemukan Luhan, duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Terlihat sedang melamun. Terlihat aneh dan seperti bukan Luhan yang biasanya. Bahkan ketika ia duduk di hadapannya, Luhan seperti tidak sadar dan terus memandang ke jendela yang tidak ada objek menarik untuk dilihat. " _Ahjussi."_ Panggilnya pelan, tidak ada respon, maka Minseok melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan.

Lambaian tangan seseorang mengagetkan, membuat Luhan tersentak. Dengan cepat di tangkapnya tangan yang melambai, ternyata ketika ia menoleh adalah Minseok, orang yang sedang di tunggunya. "Astaga, kau membuatku kaget Min."

"Ish, _ahjussi_ yang terus melamun. Lepaskan tanganku." Ujarnya sambil menarik tangannya dari tangan Luhan, yang entah mengapa membuat lelaki itu tesenyum, mungkin ekspresinya yang lucu dan imut.

"Galak sekali, jadi?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Kudengar kau akan _debut_? Jadi kau akan mentraktir aku kan?" tanya Luhan, memutar balikan fakta. Tadi dia mengajak Minseok bertemu dan menjanjikan akan mentraktir kopi, Minseok sangat suka kopi, tahu kan.

"Ish, _ahjussi_ yang tadi janji akan mentraktirku, kenapa sekarang malah memintanya padaku." Gelak tawa Luhan terdengar nyaring. Mungkin benar keputusannya menemui Minseok, di saat sedang banyak pikiran dan sangat melelahkan, tawa Minseok serupa obat paling mujarap. "Baiklah aku yang traktir. Tapi kalau kau sudah debut gentian yah?"

"Aku tidak janji."

"Ah _wae_ , kau ini pelit sekali."

"Bukan begitu, siapa tahu sesuatu terjadi dan aku tidak jadi _debut_ nanti malah aku kecewa kan."

"Ya, kau ini bicara apa, CEO mu itu sudah cerita padaku kalau dia sangat menyukaimu karena kau sangat berbakat aku yakin kau _debut_." Kata Luhan, ia merasa tidak senang karena Minseok berkata yang menjurus pada pesimis.

"Akan ada seleksi lagi ahjussi. Dan kupikir dua sebelas lainnya juga memiliki bakat yang hebat, hanya akan di ambil sembilan, dan aku tidak mau terlalu berharap, tapi juga akan tetap berusaha."

"Begitu lebh baik. Jadi mari kita minum kopi."

Seakan lupa dengan masalahnya, Luhan membawa sepasang kakinya untuk memesan kopi, disaat ia baru saja berdiri, mata rusanya berpapasan dengan sepasang mata lain yang terlihat sedang mengamati. Dan sepertinya ia sadar kalau pengamatannya telah ketahuan oleh Luhan, terburu dia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan meniggalkan tempatnya.

Ingin mengejar dan bertanya kenapa mengamatinya tapi tangannya di cekal oleh Minseok, ia segera menoleh dan mendapati tatapan bingung dari Minseok. " _Ahjussi_ mau kemana? Mau kabur ya?"

Eh.

"Meja pesanannya ada di sana kenapa mau ke arah pintu?"

"Ah benar." Katanya kikuk seraya mengusapi tengkuknya dan menuju arah yang di tunjuk Minseok meski kepalannya sesekali menuju pintu keluar. Luhan yakin sekali kalau orang yang baru saja keluar itu tadi memperhatikannya.

Sambil menunggu Luhan, Minseok mengambil alat komunikasinya, karena tadi ia sempat merasakan getaran dan benar saja, ada dua pesan yang di kirimkan oleh orang tuannya.

 _ **Minnie, sedang apa? Sudah makan?**_

 _ **Minnie kenapa tidak membalas pesan**_ **eomma** _ **?**_

Tersenyum, lalu menekan layar dan merangkai kata sebagai balasan.

Minnie sedang di kedai _eomma_ , _mian_ baru membalas Minnie baru memegang ponsel. Balasnya.

 _ **Minnie bisa tidak minggu besok pulang?**_ **Eomma** _ **sangat merindukanmu.**_

 _Mian_ _eomma_ minggu besok Minnie tidak bisa. _Eomma_ tahu? Minggu ini akan diadakan seleksi pemilihan calon anggota _girl group_ Minnie harus ikut karena namaku menjadi salah satu kandidat yang akan di debutkan. Hore.

 **Jinja?** _ **Ah, padahal**_ **eomma** _ **sangat rindu Minnie, jadi benar-benar tidak bisa ya? Appa juga. Minnie**_ **eomma** _ **tiba-tiba khawatir padamu.**_

Baru akan membalas, Luhan tiba-tiba datang dengan nampan penuh. Dua mangkuk besar jajangmyeon dan dua kap kopi, ah sepertinya paman rusa itu bukan hanya akan mentraktir kopi tapi juga jajangmyeon. _Yes_.

"Wah, kupikir _ahjussi_ hanya akan membelikan kopi. Tapi ternyata juga mentraktirku makan, asik _gomawo ahjussi_."

"Aku tahu kau kelaparan, kau tahu kau sekarang sudah tidak gembul lagi dan aku tidak suka, jadi _jja_ makan, supaya pipimu kembali. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang berkirim pesan dengan siapa?"

"Dengan _eomma_ , ah sebentar aku membalas pesan _eomma_ ku dulu."

 _Eomma_ nanti lagi ya, Minnie ingin makan dulu. _Saranghae, pyong_.

"Sudah?" tanya Luhan saat Minseok mengantongi lagi ponselnya.

"Sudah."

…

Membaca balasan terakhir dari Minseok membuat Jungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas, ingin sekali menelfonnya tapi biasanya di jam seperti ini Minseok sedang berlatih tadi begitu pesannya dibalas dan anaknya mengatakan sedang di kedai, rasanya senang dan legi, ketika akan menelfon lagi eh malah anaknya menghentikan pesan dengan mengatakan kalau ia harus makan.

Mengetahui anaknya baik-baik saja, Jungsoo memang lega, karena sudah beberapa hari ini ia memiliki perasaan yang entah apa. Dia selalu merasa khawatir untuk segalahal. Seperti kemarin ketika jari Youngwoon teriris pisau sampai berdarah saat membantunya memasak bahkan mampu membuat Jungsoo menangis padahal biasanya juga tidak.

Youngwoon sering membantunya memasak dan sering pula teriris pisau tapi kemarin rasanya hatinya begitu sakit, entah kenapa.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia bisa pulang?" karena isterinya yang menjadi mudah panik beberapa hari membuat Youngwoon tidak pergi bekerja untuk menemani sang isteri.

"Tidak, dia bilang akan ada seleksi anggota _girl group_ minggu ini." mendengarnya seharusnya Jungsoo senang tapi kenapa wajahnya terlihat murung. " _Wae_? Kau tidak terlihat senang? Kau takut kalau Minseok akan gagal?"

Sebagai jawaban Jungsoo hanya menggeleng, entahlah dia senang Minseok akan menjalani proses yang sangat di tunggu oleh _trainee_ tapi entah mengapa rasanya ia sangat ingin Minseok ada dirumah dan dalam jangkauannya tapi tidak bisa juga mengatakan mengingat dulu ia sangat mendukung bahkan sampai memusuhi suaminya beberapa hari. "Apapun yang kau khawatirkan itu, tenanglah itu tidak akan terjadi. Lebih baik kita berdoa supaya Minseok berhasil dan kita akan lebih sering melihatnya meski di tivi kan. Sudah, cantikmu jadi hilang kalau wajahmu kusut seperti itu."

Hiburnya pada sang isteri. Dulu Youngwoon memang sangat tidak mengizinkan anaknya memasuki dunia yang merenggut keponakannya dan juga merenggut kemampuan menari Jungsoo karena dia mengalami cidera kaki yang parah bahkan pernah divonis akan mengalami kelumpuhan, namun nyatanya Jungsoo bisa kembali berjalan tapi harus mengubur mimpinya, meski begitu anaknya malah lebih berjaya, selama ini Minseok berhasil dan menuai banyak pujian, mungkin mimpi Jungsoo akan terealisasikan oleh Minseok, meski kekhawatirannya kadang menghantui namun lama-lama berkurang dan apalagi sekarang mendengar si gembulnya yang mulai tidak gembul lagi akan seleksi debut rasanya dia begitu bahagia.

…

"Ahjussi tadi aku melihat Lu _ahjumma_ datang ke perusahaan." Kata Minseok setelah menelan isi mulutnya dan itu membuat Luhan kaget. "Lu _ahjumma_?"

"Isterinya _ahjussi_."

"Memangnya kau tahu isteriku?"

" _Ne_ aku melihat ditivi, waktu itu di sebuah acara dan seorang _mc_ memuji kalian kalau tampan dan cantik sangat serasi. Lu _ahjumma_ itu sangat cantik ya."

Bukannya merasa tersanjung oleh pujian Minseok, Luhan malah mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa bingung, kenapa Baekhyun pergi ke K. R, urusan pekerjaan? "Untuk apa dia kesana? Kau tahu?"

" _Molla_ , tapi aku melihat dia menemui seorang _trainee._ " Semakin dalam kerutan di dahi Luhan, menemui seorang _trainee._

 _Aku yang akan mencarikan gadis untukmu. Akan kupastikan dia mendapat imbalan yang setimpal atas jasanya untuk kita_. Ingatan perkataan Baekhyun mengiang di kepala Luhan, mungkinkah ini yang dimaksud Baekhyun?.

"Minseok-ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Tidak apa kan ku tinggal, kau tenang saja aku sudah membayarnya."

Belum sempat mendapat jawaban dari Minseok, Luhan sudah keburu lari keluar kedai. Meninggalkan Minseok yang masih sibuk dengan mie nya yang masih tersisa setengah. Rupanya anak itu lebih mementingkan makanannya ketimbang kehadiran Luhan. _Poor_ Luhan.

…

Panggilan dari Luhan untuk Jaehyo tidak kunjung di angkat, lelaki Ahn itu mengatakan padanya kalau dia sedang di Busan, tempat lahirnya karena orang tuanya jatuh sakit dan merindukan putera keduanya. Putera sulung mereka Ahn Jaehyun sudah menikah dan memiliki rumah sendiri jadi ketika sakit tentu saja anak bungsunya yang masih _single_ yang di cari.

Dan jika sudah dengan orang tuanya Jaehyo ini hampir tidak memperdulikan apapun termasuk ponselnya. Maksud Luhan menghubungi Jaehyo adalah, ingin meminta _staff_ nya memberikan rekaman CCTV tempat yang di gunakan Baekhyun, Luhan takut wanita itu membuat rencana gila dengan menjanjikan _debut_ pada calon artis dengan syarat mau meminjamkan rahimnya agar di isi benih Luhan.

Tetap tidak di angkat Luhan membanting ponselnya, menekan gas mobil dan melaju kencang, dia harus segera sampai di rumah, menanyakan untuk apa Baekhyun pergi ke K. R jika pada akhirnya prasangka Luhan tidaklah benar maka itu bukan masalah tapi jika benar ia harus menghentikan karena tidak mau merusak orang lain, ia yakin bisa memiliki keturunan dengan cara lain, bayi tabung misalnya.

…

Pulang setelah makan, Minseok mendapati Yoona, sedang duduk dengan kaki bergerak-gerak gelisah dan tangannya memegangi ponsel dan kegelisahan Yoona pasti sangat besar sampai tidak menyadari kalau Mnseok mendudukan dirinya di samping yang lebih tua.

" _Eonnie_?"

" _Ya, kamchagia_." Yoona terlonjak sambil memutar badan dengan cepat. "Minseok, kau mengagetkan aku." kata Yoona sambil memegangi dadanya.

" _Mianhae eonnie_. Tadinya aku ingin menyapa biasa tapi _eonnie_ sepertinya sangat gelisah, _wae geurae_?"

" _Gwaenchana_ , aku tidak apa." Katanya. Minseok sudah ingin menyanggah perkataan Yoona jika saja ponsel di tangan gadis itu tidak berdering, melihat sekilas lalu menatap Minseok. "Aku tidak apa, aku pergi dulu Minseok."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Minseok di tinggalkan. Huft. Nasibnya ini menyebalkan sekali sih. Sudahlah, merasa lelah Minseok menaiki kasurnya berniat untuk tidur. Sore ini katanya dua belas anak yang akan di seleksi harus berkumpul di aula besar gedung. Mungkin seleksinya di mulai sore ini atau bagaimana dan Minseok ingin segar saat datang.

Anak ini lupa kalau ia berniat menghibur Yoona yang sedih, Yoona sudah tahu belum sih tentang berita itu.

…

"Aku sudah menemukan gadis yang cocok, dalam hitungan Korea dia berusia dua puluh tahun dan siap menikah. Namanya Yoon-ah."

Baekhyun melengkapi kalimatnya yang tadi sempat di sela Luhan. "Kau benar, aku menjanjikan _debut_ untuknya. Dia sudah menderita selama enam tahun tapi dia begitu berbaik hati meminjamkan rahimnya untuk kita. Minggu depan kau akan menemuinya. Aku sudah menentukan waktunya."

"Kau gila Baek, minggu depan? Bagaimana mereka akan _debut_? Seleksi calon baru dalam rencana."

"Tidak, _member_ sudah di tentukan, dan sore ini akan di adakan pengumuman, tiga hari kemudian mereka akan _showcase_. Tiga hari mereka promosi bersembilan lalu Yoon-ah akan _hiatus_ dengan alasan sakit."

"Dia baru _debut_ dan akan langsung _hiatus_ , kau ingin menghancurkan perusahaan orang? Baek dunia hiburan bukan dunia yang main-main apalagi forum penggemar Korea, mereka memiliki mata setajam elang bahkan jauh dari yang kita bayangkan. K. R sedang naik daun bahkan anggota laki-laki yang asih _trainee_ saja sudah mencuri perhatian. Tidakah ini akan menimbulkan masalah, netizen akan menganggap kalau pengaturan waktu _debut_ nya salah sehingga masih baru kemudian _hiatus_. Dan _hiatus_ nya juga tidak untuk waktu sebentar. Satu tahun Baek."

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang dia akan _hiatus_ kemudian menghilang, aku akan mengatur kalau dia tetap tampil. Di acara _variety_ atau drama sehingga jika dia hamil itu tidak akan berbahaya untuk kandungannya. Baru setelah perutnya membuncit dia akan menghilang"

Luhan menggeleng tidak percaya, rencana yang sungguh hebat dan seakan sudah di pikirkan dengan matang. Sampai-sampai Luhan dibuat terdiam.

"Demi masa depan kita Luhan." Kalimat manis pertama yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun setelah lima tahun menikah. "Atau kau memilih opsi kedua. _Bercerai_?" ada nada aneh ketika Baekhyun menyebutkan kata bercerai.

…

Perubahan. Itu yang Minseok tahu ketika ia masuk ke aula besar gedung perusahaan. Dari duabelas anak yang Minseok ketahui waktu itu ternyata menjadi tiga belas anak dan Minseok sangat senang karena tambahan orang tersebut adalah Yoona, senangnya bukan main sampai ketika Yoona memasuki gedung bersama seorang direktur, Minseok langsung memeluk Yoona, dan direktur itu Minseok kenali.

Seseorang yang dulu berbicara dengan Yoona di lorong dan yang di temui Minseok kemarin. Oh, rupanya dia adalah direktur, sepertinya Minseok bersyukur karena dia adalah direktur, karena dengan begitu kemungkinan besar ia tergabung dalam satu group bersama Yoona semakin besar.

" _Annyeonghaseo yeorobun. Jeoneun_ Woo Taewoon _imnida. Bangasemnida_." Sapanya ramah.

" _Annyeong_." Balas para _trainee_ semangat.

"Aku adalah direktur yang bertanggung jawab atas kalian, ada sedikit perubahan jadwal, mungkin dari kalian ada yang bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Yoona masuk menjadi salah satu kandidat, setelah di pertimbangkan Yoona sudah cukup matang mengingat pelatihannya yang lama, dan juga, aku disini akan memberikan beberapa pengumuman. Yang pertama, calon anggota sudah di tentukan atas perundingan para pelatih dan direksi, juga melalui _voting_."

 _Banyak dari_ trainee _laki-laki memprediksikan mu yang akan masuk._ Teringat perkataan Zico pagi tadi. Mungkin dari _voting_ inilah Zico mengatakan kalau banyak yang memprediksikannya. "Yang kedua, bagi para calon _member_ di izinkan pulang malam ini tapi besok malam harus sudah kembali lagi ke perusahaan. Katakana berita bahagia ini pada orang tua kalian. Dan juga katakan untuk datang di acara _showcase_ kalian. Dan yang ketiga, _showcase_ akan di adakan tiga hari setelah itu. Jadi persiapkanlah diri kalian _arraseo_?"

"Tidakah itu terlalu cepat direktur? Kami bisa saja jatuh sakit jika jadwalnya langsung sepadat itu, belum lagi kami bahkan belum latihan kekompakan bersama, membangun kemistri minsalnya." Kata seorang yang duduk di kursi paling depan dan berambut _burgundy._ Dapat Minseok lihat Taewoon tersenyum aneh, tapi Minseok mengabaikannya

"Memang kalian harus mengompakan dan mengenal satu sama lain tapi itu dilakukan jika kalian _trainee_ hanya hitungan bulanan dari pihak menejemen sudah yakin kalau hal itu tidak di perlukan lagi karena kalian adalah pilihan." Penjelasan yang ambigu. Aneh dan tidak bisa dimengerti oleh otak bocah Minseok tapi ketika tangan Yoona menarik tangan Minseok dan di remasnya perlahan, Minseok merasa tenang, seperti ketenangan mengalir disana.

"Kalian paham kan, dan aku akan membacakan daftar namanya, dan untuk kalian yang namanya tidak aku sebutkan, jangan kecewa, jangan merasa terabaikan karena kalian juga tetap kami pikirkan."

Mengabaikan Taewoon yang sedang berbicara di depan, Minseok menoleh pada Yoona " _Eonnie_ mengenalnya? Aku pernah melihat _eonnie_ berbicara dengannya."

"Hmm, dia ke- ah. Teman kakakku."

"Oh, aku juga melihatnya kemarin di kedai. _Eonnie_ aku sempat takut kalau aku akan _debut_ sendiri tanpa _eonnie_ , aku sangat ingin bersinar bersamamu." Mendengar itu, Yoona tersenyum lembut, menepuk pelan punggung tangan Minseok sambil berkata. "Hmm, mari kita bersinar bersama."

"Kim Minseok."

"Kita bersinar bersama Minseok itu namamu di sebutkan."

" _Jinja_."

Saat Minseok menoleh kedepan, sekali lagi ia mendapati kilatan aneh dari mata Taewoon, meski sejenak tapi membuat Minseok takut. Sungguh. Bahkan ketika tadi ia menyebut namanya lelaki itu seperti kaget namun berganti dengan sebuah seringaian. Minseok tidak tahu maksudnya apa. Mengingat dia adalah kakak teman _eonnie_ nya mungkin Minseok harus membuang prasangkanya.

Semua bubar setelah direktur menyebut nama Minseok, namnya menjadi penutup yang di sebutkan sedangkan nama Yoona menjadi urutan pertama yang disebutkan, saat mereka keluar dari aula, sosok Taewoon datang menyapanya dan Yoona, lalu meminta izin pada Minseok untuk membawa Yoona sebentar karena ada yang ingin di bicarakan. Minseok hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu pergi begitu saja, jujur ia sedikit takut pada lelaki bernama Taewoon.

Ia harus membereskan beberapa pakaian untuk di bawa pulang, sepertinya ia akan memberikan kejutan pada ibunya, tadi ibunya mengatakan kalau dia sangat rindu Minseok dan sangat ingin bertemu, malam ini dia akan pulang ke Guri, mengabarkan berita bahagia sekaligus melepas rindu. Tidak disangka penantian empat tahun akan terbayarkan. Mimpinya akan segera tercapai.

…

Pasangan Kim di kejutkan oleh kedatangan anak semata wayangnya dimalam hari, sebuah _van_ hitam berhenti didepan kediaman mereka dan ternyata dari perusahaan. Jungsoo menjadi orang yang paling girang karena kerinduannya bisa terobati, bahkan ia menuruti perrmintaan anaknya yang meminta di gendong, namun begitu sampai di tiga undak-undakan depan rumah, ia di gantikan oleh suaminya.

Selain di kagetkan oleh kedatangan anaknya mereka juga di kagetkan dengan berita menggembirakan, berita yang mengatakan kalau Minnie mereka akan segera _debut_ dalam waktu dekat dan meminta kedua orang tuanya datang ke Seoul untuk menghadiri _showcase_.

" _Jinja_?"

" _Ne appa_."

"Kau bilang baru akan diadakan seleksi tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba sudah akan _debut_." Rupanya kabar gembira tersebut belum mampu menenangkan hati Jungsoo yang tetap saja berguruh.

" _Ne_ , kupikir juga begitu tapi tadi katanya kami akan _debut_ minggu ini."

"Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Kau tidak mencurigai sesuatu?"

"Maksud _eomma_?"

"Ada apa _yeobo_? Kau tidak senang dengan berita ini? Ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau begitu aneh."

"Bukan begitu. Aku senang hanya saja aku merasa aneh. Aku merasa ini terlalu cepat aku hanya takut."

" _Wae_? Dulu _appa_ sekarang _eomma_ , sebenarnya kalian ini mendukung atau tidak sih, dari kalimatnya, _eomma_ seperti ingin melarangku tapi tidak berani mengatakan. Kalau mau melarang seharusnya dari dulu." Sungguh mengagetkan Minseok yang biasanya manis kini berani berkata seperti itu pada ibunya.

"Minnie bukan begitu maksud _eomma_." Ingin mengejar anaknya yang lari ke kamar, Jungsoo di hentikan oleh Youngwoon lalu lelaki itu membawa sang isteri duduk lagi. "Biarkan dulu. Dan katakan padaku apa yang kau takutkan. Apa ini semacam yang kurasakan empat tahun silam?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya merasa aku takut, tapi ketakutan itu entah pada apa."

…

 _Nyonya aku menerima tawaranmu, tapi bisakah itu dilakuakan besok? Aku sudah ke dokter untuk mengecek masa subur dan konsultasi perihal kehamilan. Dokter menyarankan jika ingin hamil lebih cepat lebih baik_.

Luhan hanya bisa memandang Baekhyun ketika wanita itu mengangguk setelah ia membaca pesan di ponsel. Tidak ada lagi pilihan. Luhan menyerah dan mengikuti kemauan isterinya.

…

Paginya, suasana ruang makan keluarga Kim hening. Minseok rupanya sungguhan dengan acara marahnya dan Youngwoon juga tidak tahu harus mencairkan kemarahan malaikatnya bagaimana, begitupun dengan Jungsoo, sama sekali tidak membuka suara, membuat Youngwon pusing, jika saja Jungsoo bercerita perihal kehawatirannya, mungkin ia bisa sedikit membantu tapi Jungsoo tutup mulut dan selalu berkata kalau dia sendiripun tidak tahu.

Sebenarnya Minseok sudah tidak kesal, malah ia merasa bersalah karena kemarin membentak ibunya, dulu ia marah saat ayahnya membentak sang ibu dan kemarin malah ia sendiri yang melakukan. Hari ini kan seharusnya menjadi hari bahagianya tapi kenapa malah semua orang jadi membisu. Ibunya pula, ia tidak berharap ibunya meminta maaf karena dia juga salah tapi setidaknya bukalah mulutnya sehingga Minseok bisa menumpahkan isi hatinya dan meminta maaf. Huahh, apa yang harus sigembul yang sudah tidak terlalu gembul lagi lakukan.

" _Eomma mianhae_." Akhirnya seteah beberapa lama terdiam, Minseok memutuskan untuk buka suara, sambil menusuk-nusuk tangan ibunya dan bersuara lirih dibuat imut. "Kemarin Minnie sudah membentak _eomma_ " Youngwoon dan Jungsoo berpandangan lalu memandang lagi Minnie yang menunduk, ia tidak ingin menunjukan wajahnya karena sangat ingin menangis. Mungkin sudah menangis jika tidak ingat kalau sekarang dia sudah empat belas tahun.

Tapi seberapapun di tahan namanya Minseok akhirnya menangis juga, isakan mulai lolos satu-satu mengundang helaan dari Jungsoo yang akhirnya mengangkat tubuh Minseok dan didudukan di pangkuan, mengusap punggung anaknya dan membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher, Minseok sangat suka dipeluk dan dipangku kan.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Cup cup cup. _Hey_ , ingat Minnie sudah empat belas tahun. Tidak boleh cengeng lagi." Menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu melanjutkan. "Bukankah anak _eomma_ ini akan jadi idola, kenapa masih suka menangis hm." Rupanya tangis Minseok juga berasal dari ketakutan ibunya menarik lagi izin yang pernah sangat kuat di berikan, terbukti ketika ia menyebut idola, isakannya seperti tertarik kembali dan kepalanya terangkat. " _Eomma_."

" _Eomma_ tidak akan menghalangimu jadi idola karena _eomma_ yakin ketakutan itu tidak beralasan. Tapi kau tetap harus ingat, jaga dirimu baik-baik meski ada Hyo _ahjussi_ tapi kau tetap bertanggung jawab atas dirimu. _Arra_?"

" _NE AEGESEMNIDA. Jja_ _moego_ aku lapar."

Dibawah sana, tangan Youngwoon meremas tangan sang isteri yang terasa dingin, untuk menenangkan kalau apa yang di katakannya adalah benar, seperti yang dilakukan Jungsoo dulu ketika meyakinkannya.

" _Eomma appa_ nanti setelah ini kita foto yah. Aku ingin mengambil kenangan. Supaya kalian akan selalu menginatku terus dan tidak akan Lupa. Supaya kalian ingat kalau anak gembul ini begitu menggemaskan."

" _Ne_ , kita foto setelah ini ya."

…

Luhan tidak mengerti apakah keputusannya benar atau tidak, ia mencintai Baekhyun tapi haruskah membohongi orang tuanya? Entah. Demi cinta, pilih mana bercerai atau- tidak, pilihan itu dua-duanya mencekik. Jikapun nanti ia akan mendapatkan anak dari isteri sementaranya maka ia tidak akan melihat Baekhyun selama satu tahun karena wanita itu juga akan menghilang.

Astaga Luhan benar-benar dirundung dilema. Niatnya ia ingin menemui Minseok, menanyakan bagaimana sosok Yoon-ah pada bocah itu tapi yang ia dapat malah katanya semua calon artis itu sedang diberikan waktu pulang untuk mengabarkan berita bahagia tersebut. Berarti Minseok juga salah satu dari mereka. Memang sudah diduga sih.

Lalu bagaimana sekarang. Ia tidak punya teman curhat lagi, Jaehyo masih belum kembali dari Busan dan Minseok sedang di kampung halamannya. Daehyun? Tidak, lelaki itu sepupu Baekhyun dan lagipula dia pasti lebih memilih bersama kekasih manisnya ketimbang mendengarkan curahan hati Luhan.

"Mau ku titipkan pesan untuk Minseok tuan?"

"Kalau pulang katakan padanya untuk menghubungiku. Aku butuh teman curhat" Pesannya pada resepsionis.

Dari kejauhan dua orang itu memperhatikan, yang satu dengan tangan dingin dan yang satunya menatap tajam.

"Yoona-ah, tentukan keputusanmu."

" _Ne oppa_ , aku memilihmu."

…

Tik tok tik tok tik tok. Bunyi detik jam mengiringi langkah kaki gadis empat belas tahun tersebut menyusuri lorong. Tadi sewaktu ia pulang dari Guri resepsionis perusahaan mengatakan kalau ia diminta menghubungi Luhan karena lelaki itu ingin curhat, dasar lelaki aneh curhat kok sama anak kecil begitu pikirnya, ia sudah ingin mengiyakan sebenarnya namun salah seorang _staff_ dari _wardrobe_ memanggilnya, mengatakan kalau CEO memintanya untuk hadir dalam sebuah wawancara mengenai _girl group_ yang akan _debut_. Jadilah Minseok mengirimkan pesan pada Luhan kalau dia tidak bisa menemui dan menemainya berbagi cerita karena dia punya pekerjaan penting.

Minseok benar-benar merasa sudah seperti selebriti, di antar oleh _van_ besar, menggunakan pakaian perancang terkenal, didandani begitu cantik dan disambut baik ketika ia mengatakan akan menemui CEO. Benar-benar menakjubkan. Rasanya sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu tiga hari lagi.

Tapi, begitu ia melewati _ballroom_ perasaan Minseok menjadi berbeda. Terlebih ketika ia dan tuan pengantar berhenti di depan kamar. Kama nomor 2026, keningnya berkerut, benarkah? Apakah ada wawancara di adakan di kamar?.

"Tuan CEO sudah menunggu, anda masuk saja."

"Tunggu, benarkah ini tempat CEO? Maksudku-

"Benar _aghassi._ Beliau meminta sendir pada kami untuk mengantar anda begitu sampai."

…

"Engh, enguh ah. _Eomma_ _appa_ eomhhma apphaah."

"Min, Minseok Minseok." Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Minseok ketika ditengah malam tiba-tiba kakinya menghentak-hentak, dalam pelukan Luhan bahkan Minseok meronta-ronta. Ketika ia terbangun dan menyalakan lampu kamar, ternyata Minseok memang gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Sepertinya Minseok mimpi buruk.

"Minseok-ah, _ireona, yeobo ireona_."

" _APPA EOMMA_!"

…

TBC/END

…

Note*

Setelah chapter panjang ini rasanya aku bingung mau ngomong apa. Intinya terimakasih yang sangat banyak dan jangan bosen sama imajinasi yang gak masuk akal(Terutama tentang IT, kadang aku takut di kritik sama mereka yang IT nya hebat) tapi sekali lagi, jangan di pikirin karena seratus persen tentang IT adalah murni imajinasi aku yang terobsesi sama komputer.

See You Next Chapter or End.


	15. Chapter 15

INHERITORS

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma di setiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. Yeah istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

…

 _Kertas putih bercoretkan tinta, seperti Jungsoo yang tersesat di dimensi waktu menuju masalalu, dimana matanya jelas menyaksikan adegan demi adegan mengerikan, diruangan yang begitu gelap seharusnya Jungsoo tidak melihat apapun, namun matanya sangat jelas melihat puterinya, puterinya yang baru berusia empat belas tahun dan baru mengeluh kalau bulan lalu disekitar kelaminnya keluar darah, puterinya yang mengira kalau dia mengidap penyakit aneh bernama menstruasi. Namun malam ini, seseorang menghujam kewanitaannya dengan begitu brutal, keras dan pasti sangat menyakitkan. Jungsoo melihat dan dia menangis, terlebih ketika matanya melihat siapa si pelaku._

 _Pelaku tindak kekerasan seksual tersebut adalah Luhan, anak sahabatnya yang sudah dianggap keluarga. Luhan, dia sedang memerkosa puterinya disebuah kamar hotel dengan membabi buta, ingin menjerit Jungsoo, memanggil seseorang untuk segera menghentikan Luhan namun tidak bisa, suaranya seakan hanya hembusan angin malam bahkan tangan-tangannya tidak bisa menyentuh Luhan untuk menghentikan meskipun sudah beberapa kali ia mencoba memukul, mendorong bahkan menendang._

 _Jungsoo seperti bayangan, angin malam yang menerpa kulit dua orang yang sedang bermain cinta. Jungsoo menjerit merasa hatinya sangat terluka, melihat anaknya yang masih dibawah umur digagahi lelaki yang usianya terpaut sangat jauh oleh lelaki yang seharusnya di panggilnya paman._

"Min-hiks-Min-hikss."

" _Yeoboo_. Soo-ie" Youngwoon menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi isterinya yang menangis sambil tidur juga memanggil-manggil anaknya pula. Ah pasti isterinya mimpi tentang puteri sulung mereka yang telah tiada, wajar saja, upacara peringatan kematian puteri mereka baru digelar beberapa hari lalu, bayang-bayangnya pasti masih menghantui terlebih bagi Jungsoo yang telah mengandung dan melahirkannya.

"Mimpi buruk hmm?" tanyannya seraya meraih gelas dinakas dan memberikannya pada Jungsoo setelah wanita itu terbangun, membuka matanya yang air matanya semakin lama semakin deras. Menyerahkan gelas yang airnya tinggal setengah, Jungsoo memeluk Youngwoon, menumpahkan air matanya di dada sang suami. " _Uri_ Minseok. Hiks hiks hiks." Ingin sekali Jungsoo mengatakan bagaimana mengerikan mimpinya namun mulutnya tak kuasa, mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur meski terasa nyata.

"Minseok sudah tenang sayang, dia sudah di surga bersama Sooyeon."

Digelengkannya kepala Jungsoo "Minseok tidak tenang, Luhan tidak dihukum tidak mungkin anak kita sudah tenang." Katanya mengundang kernyitan didahi sang suami. Apa maksudnya? "Apa maksudmu Soo-ya?"

"Aku melihatnya, aku melihat malam itu Luhan me-me-memerkosa Minseok ak-

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau melihatnya dimana?"

"Aku bermimpi malam itu aku melihat dengan jelas, Lu-

"Ssst, apa yang kau bicarakan, jangan sampai Heenim mendengarnya kau bisa menyakiti hatinya." Tegur Youngwoon, pasalnya apa yang dikatakan Jungsoo adalah sesuatu yang tidak berdasar, berbekal dari mimpi? Ayolah mimpi hanya bunga tidur, mungkin penyebab Jungsoo mimpi Luhan dan Minseok adalah karena isterinya baru saja berkunjung ke rumah anak itu dan beberpa hari lalu bertemu dengan Luhan, pikiran Jungsoo mudah terpecah jika dalam keadaan bersedih apalagi jika menyangkut Minseok.

"Tapi aku sangat yakin, aku jelas melihatnya dan mimpi itu seperti nyata. Kim Youngwoon aku ibunya." teriaknya marah, Jungsoo marah terhadap Youngwoon yang tidak percaya padanya. "Ssst, aku percaya padamu, kau ibunya kau ibu Minseok tapi aku juga ayahnya jikapun Luhan pelaku itu mungkinkah aku tidak merasakannya aku pasti merasakannya sayang. Jadi tenangkanlah dirimu. Jaga suaramu nanti kalau Heenim atau tetangga dengar bagaimana?"

"Kau bohong, kau tidak percaya padaku." Ujar Jungsoo sambil memukul-mukul dada Youngwoon. "Sudah hampir pagi. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan, menghirup udara segar dan melihat matahari terbit di ujung jalan, kita sudah jarang melakukannya kan." jika seperti ini, cara menenangkan Jungsoo adalah mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Menyegarkan pikiran dengan menghirup udara pagi mumpung masih di Guri, matahari terbit di ujung jalan tak kalah indah dari matahari pagi di pantai.

…

Damchoo

GS

LuMin/XiuHah

…

"Eom-eomm ma apph appa _eomma appa_."

Terbangun ketika mendengar penghuni disampingnya mendesah gelisah, kakinya menendang-nendang selimut dan kaki Luhan. Membuat lelaki itu akhirnya membuka mata, menyalakan lampu kemudian menilik kesamping. Minseok berkeringat, pasti mimpi buruk lagi. Sudah sangat hafal Luhan kalau Minseok demikian pasti karena mimpi buruk.

"Min, Min Minseok."

Panggil Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Minseok untuk membuatnya terbangun, mimpi buruk membuat pikiran Minseok kembali rancau dan sangat tidak di anjurkan, terlebih sekarang ada satu nyawa lagi yang dibawa Minseok "Minseok-ah, _ireona, yeoboo ireona_."

" _APPA EOMMA_!"

Ketika akhirnya mata itu terbuka, bangunnya Minseok disertai teriakan yang cukup nyaring, wanitanya memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Jujur itu sedikit mengagetkan Luhan namun sebisa mungkin ia menghalau kekagetan tersebut dengan meraih tubuh mungilnya kedalam pelukan. "Jangan, _ahjussi_ jangan lakukan, _jaebal_. _Ahjussi_."

Deg. Jantung Luhan serasa berhenti. Sambil memukul-mukul dada Luhan, Minseok bergerak-gerak mencoba melepaskan diri, sambil mulutnya berkata dengan isakan. _Ini pasti mimpi masalalu._ "Sakit, jangan sakiti aku."

"Tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu Minseok ini aku, Luhan." Benarkah Luhan menenangkan Minseok demikian, menenangkan dengan menyebut namanya yang jelas-jelas dialah yang meyakitinya. "Tubuhku sakit, _ahjussi_ hentikan."

Merasa yang memeluknya tidak mau melepas, sekuat tenanga Minseok mendorong tubuh Luhan, dan akhirnya terlepas, setelah itu dia segera berlari, bermaksud menjauh dari Luhan atau mungkin kabur jika bisa namun baru beberapa langkah, kepalanya seperti dijatuhi beban ribuan ton, berat sekali hingga.

"Minseok." Suara Luhan menggema diruangan luas tersebut, sesaat sebelum Minseok jatuh Luhan sudah menopang tubuh lemas tersebut. Matanya terbuka lagi, ketika mendapati Luhan berada tepat didepan wajahnya mata Minseok justru meliar tangannya meraih sisi lengan Luhan sementara tangan yang lain meraba perutnya, gelagat aneh. "Bayiku, _sajangnim_ anakku, kenapa kita ada dilantai? Apa aku terjatuh lalu bagaimana dengan anakku _sajangnim_." Sejujrnya Luhan tidak mengerti dengan maksud dari perkataan Minseok, ini anak yang mana? Anak kedua atau ia mengira ia sedang hamil Sehun. Namun ia lebih memilih terlebih dahulu mengangkat Minseok ke pangkuannya. Memeluknya begitu erat dan menenangkannya.

"Kau tidak jatuh, bayi-bayimu baik-baik saja. Dia baik-baik saja." kata Luhan ragu, tapi ketika dirasa nafas Minseok sedikit tertur, Luhan juga ikut lega, Minseok yang tenang lebih baik dari apapun mengingat dia harus selalu dalam keadaan tanang agar kandungannya baik-baik saja.

Diam cukup lama, mereka terduduk dengan posisi Luhan memangku Minseok dilantai, dengan tangannya yang mengelus punggung sempit tersebut agar dia tetap tenang, pikiran Minseok sangat mudah rancau, semenjak ia mengingat _trauma_ itu Minseok mudah diserang panik. Terlebih sekarang Minseok tidak di perbolehkan minum obat lain selain obat penguat kandungan dan vitamin kehamilan.

Lama menikmati kemesraan yang Luhan rasakan, tiba-tiba sebuah pemikiran muncul, hari hampir pagi dan matahari hampir terbit, Luhan ingin mengajak Minseok berjalan-jalan mengelilingi rumah, melihatmatahri pagi dibelakang rumah utama mungkin, disana sangat indah, Luhan pernah melihatnya, tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, ketika Sehun lahir namun Minseok menolak ditemani melahirkan olehnya. Dan sekarang, ketika pikiran keduanya yang sedang sama-sama rancau bukankah udara pagi paling tepat untuk menyegarkan.

"Minseok-ah." Panggilnya pelan, nyaris seperti biskan takut kalau ternyata Minseok sudah tidur namun malah terbangun karena suaranya. "Hm" namun sepertinya Minseok hanya bersandar dipundaknya menghirupi aroma bangun tidur Luhan yang terasa seperti aroma terapi. "Mau jalan-jalan tidak? Melihat matahari terbit dibelakang rumah utama?" tanyannya, pertanyaan itu membawa tubuh Minseok menjauh dari sandaran nyamannya, memandang wajah Luhan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Berjalan keluar beriringan, tidak ada yang tahu kalau keduanya sedang diperhatikan, suara Luhan cukup untuk membangunkan seluruh penghuni _pavilion_ jadi, ketika terasa sedikit gerakan membuka pintu semua orang yang tadi sedang panik menunggu sontak memadamkan penerangan dan bersembunyi. Memerhatikan tuan besar dan nona kecil yang melangkah keluar bersama, sepertinya akan pergi, berjalan-jalan mungin. Kira-kira begitulah isi pemikiran para pelayan _pavilion_.

Hingga satu pertanyaan menggelikan keluar dari pelayan yang berjongkok di posisi paling depan. "Apakah mereka benar-benar bercinta semalam? Nona kecil begitu polos ketika memintanya pada tuan besar."

Puk. Puk. Puk. "Aw." Sekiranya delapan orang yang ada disana mendaratkan semua tangannya di kepala yang didepan, merasa pertanyaan itu seharusnya tidak keluar, terlalu vulgar dan terlalu pribadi.

"Aku hanya bertanya, karena mereka masih berpakaian dan-

"Berhenti atau kuadukan kau pada tuan Lu."

"Baiklah."

Kembali pada Luhan dan Minseok. Mereka sambil bergandengan tangan. Beriringian sampai Minseok berhenti ditengah jalan, yang otomatis membuat Luhan juga berhenti lalu menoleh kebelakang. Bertanya kenapa dan jawabannya sangat lucu, "Aku lelah." Dan Luhan bertanya lagi. "Mau digendong?" Minseok tidak menolak dan tdak mengiyakan tapi tangannya segera terangkat keatas menandakan kalau dia ingin Luhan menggendongnya.

Berjongkok di hadapan Minseok, berdiri lagi setelah simungil singgah di punggung. Meski dikatakan sudah tua namun Luhan masih perkasa, seperkasa diusianya yang akan menjadi ayah lagi. Haha. Ngomong-ngomong soal menjadi ayah, apakah ini salah satu bentuk ngidam Minseok? Ngidam yang cukup aneh, seaneh minta bercinta. Apakah kalian bertanya-tanya? Bercintakah mereka? Jawabannya tidak.

Bercinta dalam versi Luhan ternyata tidak sama dengan versi Minseok. Kau tahu dalam versi Luhan namun tidak dengan versi Minseok, versi Minseok adalah kau berbaring sambil memeluknya dan membacakan sebuah buku dongeng. _Bukankah lebih menyenangkan bercinta sambil membaca itu membuatmu semakin cerdas_. Itu kata Minseok semalam dan ingin rasanya Luhan tertawa terbahak, ayolah yang dimaksud Minseok bukanlah bercinta tapi menghabiskan malam dengan penuh cinta. Kosa katanya benar-benar berbahaya.

Tiba di belakang rumah utama, sinar oranye mulai terlihat dan Luhan menurunkan Minseok, merangkul tubuh kecil itu yang terasa begitu pas untuk di peluk. " _Yeppo_ " bisik Minseok saat sinarnya mulai timbul begitu banyak, Luhan tidak menyahuti hanya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Minseok karena tiba-tiba angin bertiup lumayan kencang. Ia takut Minseok kedinginan mengingat pakaiannya lumayan tipis.

Sementara Luhan dan Minseok menikmati sinar matahari pagi, dari balik jendela sambil memegangi cangkir kopi Baekhyun memperhatikan. Dalam pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai hal yang saling ikat mengikat dari satu masalah kemasalah yang lainnya seperti benang kusut yang sudah ditemukan pangkalnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja perkataan Daehyun mengiangi telinganya. _Kau isterinya dan kaulah seharusnya yang menghangatkan ranjangnya dengan begitu dia akan menyerahkan segalanya untukmu bukannya membiarkan wanita lain menghangatkan ranjangnya sementara kau menyusun rencana untuk membalaskan kematian cintamu. Bukan itu yang_ hyung _inginkan dari pengorbanannya._ Selalu jika perkataan Daehyun mengiang, hati Baekhyun memanas seperti terbakar dan Baekhyun, sekarang ia bahkan merasa dirinya sudah hangus melihat Minseok dan Luhan.

…

Minseok menguap lebar saat keduanya kembali ke _pavilion_ setelah puas memandang matahari pagi, Minseok mengantuk, orang hamil memang cenderung suka tidur dan Luhan bersyukur Minseok merasa mengantuk, karena pagi ini ia harus pergi kesuatu tempat dan memastikan sesuatu. Memang sebenarnya tidak ada pengaruhnya juga toh biasanya Luhan juga kan jarang menemani Minseok dan baru akhir-akhir ini saja.

Ditariknya sampai sebatas dada selimut tebal tersebut, Luhan menyalakan lilin. Lilin aromaterapi yang wanginya begitu menenangkan dan membuat siapapun merasa rileks dan Luhan seharusnya menggunakan itu sejak dulu jika ingin Minseok memiliki tidur yang berkualitas yang sayangnya baru diingat kemarin kalau dia masih memilikinya dan disimpan di laci.

"Aku pegi sebentar, tidurlah dengan nyenyak dan jangan mimpi buruk. Aku akan segera pulang." Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Luhan mengecup kening Minseok cukup lama. Lama menikmati kecupan di kening Minseok, Luhan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, baru pintu terbuka seorang pelayan ternyata hendak mengetuk pintunya, begitu melihat Luhan ia langsung membungkuk. "Sarapannya sudah siap tuan, anda ingin makan di ruang makan atau dibawa kemari."

"Aku ada urusan, Minseok masih tidur. Ini." merogoh sakunya Luhan mengeluarkan tabung kecil. "Jika dia bangun dan aku belum kembali suruh dia sarapan dan meminum ini. Jika ia bertanya katakan kalau ini untuk animea." Jelas Luhan pada pelayan yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan.

…

Pagi-pagi, tuan muda Lu itu di kagetkan dengan hadirnya satu undangan yang bertuliskan **Dari : Mantan Pacar untuk Sehunnie** entah dari siapa, yang jelas bukanlah mantan pacar sesungguhnya seperti yang di pikirkan banyak orang karena Sehun tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Ingin langsung di buang karena takut kalau itu dari _sasaeng fans_ , ingat ya, meskipun bukan seorang selebriti, namun Sehun memiliki penggemar. Tapi undangan itu rupanya bukan hanya untuk dia, tapi juga orangtuanya, yang tidak sengaja di lihat di kotak undangan.

Jika untuk Sehun pengirimnya bertuliskan aneh, beda dengan yang tertera untuk tuan dan nyonya Lu, yang dikirim oleh keluarga Tuan. Mark Tuan dan Jinyoung Tuan. Namanya tidak asing seperti dia kenal, Tuan, Tuan, Tuan, mengingat siapa pemilik nama itu, Sehun berlari lagi kekamar dan mengambil undangan itu diatas meja, dibukanya tidak sabaran dan dugaannya benar.

"Ah, si tikus ini." komentarnya. Dari Ren Minki Tuan, anak perempuan pasangan Tuan yang dulu sangat tergila-gila pada Sehun, ah dia sudah akan bertunangan, astaga sifat agresifnya masih saja melekat padahal sudah bertahun-tahun, dengan siapa dia akan bertunangan? Ya tuhan, dengan Hwang Minhyun, wah, pasti bocah presiden itu di guna-guna oleh si tikus. Astaga pikiranmu Sehun.

" _Hyung_ di undang juga? kenal dengan Ren _noona_?" tanya seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Daeyoung yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di belakang Sehun. " _Wae_? Kau di undang juga?" sebenarnya hanya bercanda karena Sehun berfikir mana mungkin Daeyoung mengenal Ren karena Ren kan selama ini tinggal di Los Angels. Tapi anak itu malah menunjukan kertas serupa, yang di tujukan untuk Daeyoung dan Jaehyun. Karena bertulis untuk **Jung Brother's**. "Bagaimana kau mengenal si tikus."

"Sitikus?"

"Iya, Ren kan sitikus itu."

" _Hyung_ suka sekali menghina sih, tidak pernah di hina ya?"

 _Hidupku adalah bahan hinaan semua orang, kau tidak tahu saja_. Sudahlah jawab saja."

"Ren _noona_ dulu _home schooling_ bersama _eomma_ , tapi yang datang bukan _eomma_ kerumah _noona_ tapi _noona_ yang datang karena senang bermain denganku lalu setelah belajar, ia memperhatikan _appa_ yang sedang berkutat dengan komputer."

Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk sebagai jawaban, benar, sitikus itukan sangat menyukai anak kecil, dan ia tidak punya adik, mungkin bersama Daeyoung akan sedikit mengurangi kesepian hidupnya yang merupakan anak tunggal, seperti Sehun, ngomong-ngomong soal adik, Sehun menangkap gelagat aneh ibunya kemarin, seperti orang mengidam, bagaimana jika ibunya benar-benar hamil lagi. Bukan sehun tidak mau, dia sangat mau, yang ia tidak maui adalah, bagaimana jika nasib adiknya seperti dirinya, di pisahkan dari ibunya dan merasakan sakit hati ketika ibu kandungnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan tuan muda atau jika perempuan nona muda. Sehun tidak sanggup, ia merasa, sudahlah, cukup dia saja yang merasakan sakit itu, tidak usah orang lain apalagi adiknya.

" _Hyung-hyung-hyung_."

"Eh, _wae_?"

"Kau melamun ya? Ish, kau disuruh turun, Baek _immo_ dan Lu _samchon_ sudah menunggu untuk sarapan."

"Kau turun saja, katakan pada mereka aku belum bangun."

"Ish _hyung_ ayolah, setelah sarapan kau harus mengantarku kesekolah, kau kan sekolah jam delapan jadi cepatlah, jangan malas."

"Astaga, Ya, kau ini berkata seakan aku ini supirmu. Aku tidak bermalas-malasan aku kurang tidur karena semalam sangat sibuk."

"Sibuk main _game_ , kalau kau sibuk belajar baru aku akan diam saja."

"Bermain _game_ juga salah satu dari kegiatan belajar, mengacah otak berfikir cepat, Jung _sonsaengnim_."

"Memang, tapi kau terlalu berlebihan dan itu tidak bijaksana."

Diluar, Luhan menemukan sebuah kebahagiaan tersendiri, sambil mendengarkan pertengaran Daeyoung dan Sehun sudah seperti mendengarkan anak-anaknya berebut mainan, mungkin saat anaknya lahir nanti Sehun bisa menjadi kakaknya baik, melindungi adik kecilnya.

…

Suasana meja makan, Baekhyun duduk dengan tidak nyaman yang sangat kentara di mata Luhan, diantara semua penghuni tempat itu hanya Baekhyun yang menarik perhatian Luhan, sepertinya apa yang sedang dikerjakan Baekhyun tidaklah berjalan dengan lancar, terlihat sangat kentara, mata wanita itu di kelilingi lingkaran hitam, tubuhnya terlihat mengurus dan Baekhyun terlihat lelah.

Bukannya ingin tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, tapi entah kenapa Luhan memnag sangat ingin tertawa dan sangat senang saat ini, tidak tahu tapi rasa ingin lepas dari Baekhyun yang dulu sempat di tolaknya kini sangat mendorong, Luhan benar-benar ingin menjadikan Minseok seutuhnya isterinya dan Sehun menjadi anaknya dan Minseok.

Meski nanti jika semua terbongkar akan banyak tuntutan pada Luhan, bukan tidak mungkin hukum Korea akan memaksanya mendekam di bui. Belum lagi perusahaannya yang pasti akan mengalami guncangan, orang tuanya dan juga orang tua Minseok. Ia tahu semua resikonya, tapi itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk mewujudkan mimpinya. Ayolah, saat ini Minseok sedang hamil anaknya dan mereka juga sudah memiliki seorang putera, jadi mungkin orang tuanya dan orangtua Minseok menjadi sesuatu yang sedikit lebih mudah untuk diatasi. Masalah perusahaan, dan lain-lain, itu bisa di pikirkan nanti.

"Aku sudah melihat undangan dari Mr. Tuan." buka Luhan setelah meneguk minumannya. "Acaranya nanti malam tapi kau terlihat tidak baik, ada masalah dengan Byun K?" tanya Luhan basa-basi, sungguh seharusnya penghargaan aktor terbaik jatuh pada Luhan tahun ini. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." sahut Baekhyun cepat.

"Tapi kau terlihat lelah? Haruskah kita tidak usah datang?"

Sedikit mengernyit Baekhyun menatap Luhan sejenak. "Tidak, kita harus datang, akan ada tamu spesial yang akan kukenalkan pada Sehun. Lagi pula kita sudah berjanji kan pada Mark dan Jinyoung." Kali ini gantian Luhan yang mengernyit. Tamu spesial? Dikenalkan dengan Sehun? Meski begitu Luhan tetap menjaga ekspresi wajahnya agar tidak terlalu kentara kagetnya.

"Kalau begitu kenalkan juga padaku."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguki perkataan Luhan.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kudengar kau pergi ke Bucheon beberapa hari lalu? Apa _abeoji_ memanggilmu?" hampir saja wanita Byun itu tersedak minumnya, ah bagaimana lelaki itu tahu.

"Aku menghubungi kantormu karena kau pergi pagi-pagi buta. Aku fikir Byun K sedang dalam masalah, tapi ternyata kau pergi ke Bucheon." Katanya seakan Luhan mampu membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang tak kunjung menjawab Luhan semakin senang, sepertinya isterinya itu tidak memiliki jawaban yang tepat untuk diungkapkan, sedikit tersenyum lalu dia mengibaskan tangannya. " _Abeoji_ pasti sangat merindukan puteri bungsunya kan. Ah aku sudah selesai, aku ingin mengantarkan Daeyoung ke sekolah mau sekalian denganku?"

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, akhirnya Baekhyun hanya menjawab perkataan Luhan dengan anggukan. Pagi ini Luhan terlihat begitu menakutkan dimata Baekhyun sehingga semua yang keluar dari mulutnya seakan telah terarah untuk memojokan Baekhyun, dan apa maksudnya lelaki itu juga akan mengantarnya ke kantor?.

"Daeyoung-ah _kajja_. _Ahjussi_ akan antar kau kesekolah." Ucapnya pada bocah yang baru saja meneguk habis susunya. Sehun tidak ikut sarapan bersama dengan alasan kalau dia masih tidur. Sebenarnya sekarang ini dia sedang bermain dengan PC milik Daeyoung yang cara membukanya super rumit karena diamankan dengan beberapa kunci sandi. Dan PC milik Daeyoung ini adalah rancangan Daehyun yang dibuat khusus untuk Daeyoung dan tentu saja telah mengalami banyak perubahan.

Komputer ciptaan Daehyun ini diberinama _Monster Computer_ menurut Sehun adalah nama yang sangat cocok karena Daeyoung sepertinya bisa melakukan apa saja dengan alat elektronik tersebut, bahkan Sehun pernah berfikir kalau Daeyoung bisa membobol bank dan memindahkan uang tersebut kedalam rekeningnya. Sedikit gila, seperti yang dilakukan kebanyakan orang yang kelewat cerdas dan gila uang.

…

Setelah mengantar Daeyoung kesekolahnya, Luhan mengarahkan mobilnya ke kantor Baekhyun yang berhasil menimbulkan kerutan dikening si wanita, ada angin apa Luhan tiba-tiba mengantarkannya ke kantor, setelah memiliki Sehun rasanya Luhan hampir tidak pernah mengantarnya lagi, tapi hari ini.

"Aku mengenal seseorang yang bekerja di Byun K, bisakah kau mengizinkan aku berkunjung dan menemuinya?" tanya Luhan.

Yang lagi-lagi membuat Baekhyun mengernyit, siapa? Siapa orang yang di kenal Luhan? Selama ini dia tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang-orangnya tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia berbicara mengenal seseorang dan ingin menemuinya? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?.

…

Jari-jari panjang remaja itu bergerak cepat di atas _keyboard laptop_ di hadapannya, selain jari-jemarinya yang cepat matanya juga bergerak cepat membaca rangkaian kata yang tertera di layar hitam didepannya, menyatukan semua foto sesuai data yang dia dapat lalu tinggal _printout_. Setelah datanya di _printout_ tinggal dikirimkan. Dia – Zitao. Meregangkan ototnya setelah semalaman ia berkutat di depan komputer akhirnya semua selesai, tinggal dikirim maka tujuannya selesai.

"Zitao-ah." Selesai meregangkan otot, pendengarannya disapa oleh sebuah suara, suara wanita berwajah malaikat yang datang membawa satu piring semangka. " _Mom_."

"Kau tidak sekolah dan menyembunyikan diri disini, kau bilang sedang sakit." Tegur sang ibu yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran tanpa dosa. " _Mian_ tadi tinggal sedikit jadi langsung saja kuselesaikan." Ibunya berdecak, selalu saja seperti itu. "Dasar pembohong kecil, ya sudah makan semangkanya supaya kau segar, _mom_ tahu kau tidak sedang sakit jadi jangan harap dimanjakan ya."

"Ah _mom_ , kau tidak menyenangkan, setidaknya bantu aku menghabiskannya."

Tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang anak akhirnya duduk kembali, tapi tidak ikut melahab buah berair tersebut, matanya terfokus pada sebuah pigura di atas nakas yang begitu menyayat. Entah sejak kapan itu bertengger dimeja anaknya dan setiap kali ia melihatnya hatinya seperti di tusuk-tusuk. Foto itu berisikan dirinya, Zitao berusia sepuluh tahun dan suaminya, bukankah foto itu terlihat sangat harmonis, benar jika saja itu bukanlah editan, jika sosok ayah Zitao benar-benar foto bersama dirinya dan Zitao, nyatanya semua itu hanyalah rekaan, buatan Zitao yang sangat cerdas dalam bidang tersebut sehingga jadilah gambar itu.

"Sebentar lagi _mom_." Kata Zitao yang melihat perubahan wajah sang ibu, yang tadinya secerah matahari berganti segelap badai. Seraya menggenggam telapak tangan ibunya Zitao menguatkan, menguatkan ibunya juga menguatkan dirinya. Ia juga merasa sakit karena ayahnya yang menolaknya dan ibunya demi kekasih yang telah mati.

"Apanya yang sebentar lagi?"

"Akan aku ungkap pada dunia kalau Kim Joonmyeon adalah isteri Kris Wu, akan ku ungkap kalau Kris Wu tidak sesetia itu pada mantan kekasihnya."

Ia – Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepala sang anak sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya. "Dari mana kau seyakin itu nak? Kau tahu, ayahmu memang sangat mencintai Sooyoeon."

Meski sakit, tapi Joonmyeon butuh mengatakannya, meski ia isteri sah Kris Wu namun pada kenyataannya itu hanyalah status, karena hati sang suami tetaplah milik sang kekasih. "Tapi dia sudah mati, Jung Sooyeon sudah terkubur dalam tanah dan seharusnya _dad_ juga memendam gadis itu bersamaan dengan tanah menimpa tubuhnya, bukankah dia hidup untuk masa depan."

"Cinta tidak ada matinya sayang, seperti kau mencintai Sehun, meski Sehun sudah melupakanmu."

"Dia tidak melupakan aku." kata Zitao yakin, entahlah gadis itu hanya yakin kalau Sehun tidak melupakannya atau lupa, tapi karena Sehun berpura-pura, ia berpur-pura lupa, meski tidak di ketahui kenapa tapi Zitao sangat yakin kalau Sehun tidak pernah lupa, tidak pernah melupakan seorang bocah bernama asli Wu Zitao.

"Kalau begitu ayahmu menyayangi kita." Sama halnya Zitao yang percaya kalau Sehun tidak melupakannya, Joonmyeon juga percaya kalau Kris menyayangi mereka, biar bagaimanapun Zitao adalah darah dagingnya. Bukankah cinta dan sayang itu berbeda. Meski tidak cinta tapi Joonmyeon yakin kalau rasa sayang itu tetap ada.

Balasan yang tadinya ingin Zitao lemparkan tertelan kembali, ia dan ibunya memiliki keyakinan yang kuat terhadap perasaan orang yang disukai mereka, jika keyakinan Zitao tidak bisa disangkal begitupula Joonmyeon, keyakinannya tentang Kris yang menyayangi mereka sudah mengakar di hatinya. Mana ada seorang ayah yang tidak menyayangi anaknya, begitu juga dengan Kris.

…

Byun K heboh dengan berita kedatangan Luhan yang mengantar Baekhyun, sejarah akan mencatat, keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dan senyuman lebar. Menyapa setiap orang yang melihat, meski Baekhyun sebenarnya terheran-heran, ada apa dengan Luhan ini.

Ketka mata rusa pria Beijing itu menangkap seseorang lelaki sedang berjalan sambil memeriksa map, Luhan melepaskan genggamannya dari Baekhyun dan merentangkan tangan. "Woo Jiseok, lama tidak berjumpa kawan." Katanya lalu memeluk sepihak dengan begitu bersahabat. Semua orang dibuat terdiam, termasuk Baekhyun yang sangat tidak percaya melihat pandangan di depan, jadi seorang kenalan yang dimaksud adalah Jiseok, sungguhkan? Bukankah mereka sering berjumpa dan Luhan tidak pernah kenal dengan lelaki itu? Tapi kenapa sekarang.

"Ah _yeoboo_ ini teman yang ku katakan, aku akan berbicara sebentar dengannya jangan ganggu kami dulu. _Arraseo_ " ucap Luhan pada Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi membuat wanita itu hanya bisa mengangguki Luhan.

Atap gedung, tempat dimana minim CCTV namun terdapat sebuah ruangan untuk bersantai, tidak bukan ruangan hanya ada kursi panjang di bawah atap dan satu meja kecil, membawa Jiseok ke tempat paling pojok sehingga mereka tidak terkena kamera CCTV, Luhan menghempaskan ke dingding tubuh lelaki itu.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanya Jiseok sedikit meringis mendapat perlakuan Luhan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan saat di hadapan Baekhyun. "Kau, aku ingat siapa kau sekarang." Desisnya seperti ular, dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah, sangat ingin melayangkan tinjuan tapi Luhan tidak ingin mengotori tangannya dengan darah di pagi hari seperti ini, belum lagi setelah ini dia akan menemui Minseok.

Maka itu, Luhan hanya menendang bagian perut lelaki tersebut dengan lututnya, mundur selangkah, Luhan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong, _flash disk_. "Aku pernah memergokimu mengamati aku dan Minseok ketika kami makan bersama di sebrang jalan perusahaan Kabo. Aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi karena kau pasti mengingatnya kan."

Masih terduduk karena perutnya yang sangat sakit mendapat serangan dari Luhan, Jiseok langsung mengerti apa yang di katakana Luhan. "Aku ingin kau lepaskan Jihoo dari Byun K, serahkan semua data yan pernah dia berikan padamu atau- Luhan menggantung kalimat, saat ini ia sangat membutuhkan apa saja yang pernah di berikan Jihoo kepada Byun K selama ia menjadi mata-mata. Dan ia harus berhati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan, salah langkah hancur sudah.

"Atau karir isterimu hancur tak tersisa."

…

"Zico- _ah._ "

Tubuh lelaki yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu ruangan percetakan menegang seketika saat mendengar nama yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia tanggalkan. Dengan gerakan pelan ia membalikan tubuhnya. "Ahn _sajangnim."_ Gugupnya saat mendapati Jaehyo berjalan dengan senyuam kearahnya.

"Jadi aku benar" katanya lalu merangkul tubuh lelaki muda yang sepertinya cocok jika menjadi anaknya jika saja ia sudah menikah. "Jangan kaget begitu nak, tampangmu itu benar-benar tidak enak untuk dilihat."

"Bagaimana anda tahu nama itu?"

Mengangkat sedikit tangannya Jaehyo menunjukan tato di pergelangan tangan yang bertuliskan K R. Nama lama perusahaan hiburan yang sekarang berganti nama menjadi Kabo. Melihat tersebut Jihoo langsung teringat kalau orang yang dihadapannya adalah salah satu petinggi K R atau mungkin malah.

"Kau benar aku pendiri K R." katanya membenarkan pemikiran Jihoo. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu masuklah ke mobilku dan kita bicara disana." Katanya sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil miliknya setelah itu ia berjalan lurus dan Jihoo berbalik keluar gedung.

Ia berjalan seperti orang linglung mengikuti perkataan Jaehyo, sengaja lelaki itu menyuruh kemobilnya karena tidak ada ruang privasi di HanLu, dinding dan lantai bisa bicara termasuk ruang pribadi Luhan, meski disana tidak ada CCTV tapi yakinlah Luhan memasang pengintai yang sangat tersembunyi dan sulit dideteksi, jika orang lain yang masuk akan mengira kalau disana tidak ada CCTV selayaknya kantor pemilik pada umumnya.

…

Lilinnya mati setelah seluruh tubuhnya terbakar habis dan saat itulah Minseok membuka mata, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sehun, tidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman, setengah tubuhnya berada diatas tempat tidur tapi kakinya entah dimana mungkin dilantai dan tangannya terlipat dibawah tubuh, sepertinya Sehun tadi sedang memperhatikan wajah Minseok yang tertidur kemudian dia ikut tertidur sepertinya dua manusia itu tertidur memang pengaruh lilin aromaterapi lihat saja, Sehun perlahan juga membuka matanya.

Begitu sadar kalau posisi tidurnya tidak benar dan sangat menyiksa badan, Sehun memasang tampang memelas. " _Eomma_." Rengeknya karena tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan, Sehun tadi seperti dihipnotis saat memasuki kamar Minseok karena begitu ia memperhatikan ibunya sejenak rasa kantuk langsung mendera.

"Sakit."

" _Sajangnim_ " panggil Minseok pada Luhan, bermaksud ingin lelaki itu menolong Sehun, mengangkatkan tubuh anaknya yang katanya sakit, biasanya Minseok akan memanggil Jaehyo jika untuk urusan mengangkat Sehun tapi entah kenapa kali ini ia ingin melihat Luhan mengangkat Sehun. Tapi saat ketiga kali panggilannya Luhan masih belum menunjukan batang hidungnya, malahan hanya beberapa pelayan yang datang sambil membawa kereta makanan. Tapi mata para pelayan malah tertuju pada Sehun yang setengah tengkurap di atas tempat tidur baru ketika " _Sajangnim_ _eodiso_?" pertanyaan Minseok terdengar mereka mengalihkan pandangan.

"Tuan Lu sedang pergi dan belum kembali. Nona membutuhkan sesuatu?"

" _Sajangnim_ , aku membutuhkannya." Ujarnya, mengabaikan panggilan Sehun yang merengek karena tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya yang kaku.

"Tapi-

"Kau tidak dengar ya! Aku mau sajangnim kenapa tidak ada yang memanggilkannya kau tanya apa yang aku butuhkan. Aku butuh _sajangnim_ " Semua ternganga dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi termasuk Sehun, itu Minseok, Kim Minseok yang berteriak dan memarahi pelayan yang seakan tidak tanggap kalau Minseok ingin mereka memanggil Luhan dan yang kemudian terjadi adalah Minseok mulai terisak, memanggil-manggil Luhan. Untung saja salah satu pelayan tersadar dengan cepat dan berjalan keluar untuk menghubungi Luhan agar segera kembali, _mood_ Minseok rupanya cukup menakuti semua orang termasuk Sehun yang kemudian diam dalam posisinya.

" _Sajangnim_ "

" _Eomma._ "

"Tunggu sebentar ya, _sajangnim_ akan datang dan menolongmu." Oh drama sekali batin Sehun, tubuhnya ini sudah mulai bisa digerakan kok, tapi tangan Minseok malah seakan menahan Sehun untuk beranjak, Sehun mengerang dalam hati, ya ampun kemarin ayahnya mengerjainya dengan memperlakukan dia seperti benar-benar orang bodoh dan sekarang ibunya yang menjadi aneh. Ayolah kata _menolongmu_ itu terlalu berlebihan padahal Sehun hanya merasa kaku sebab tidur dengan posisi setengah badan di kasur. Kalaupun harus di tolong Minseok juga bisa melakukannya dengan berdiri dan meraih tangannya kenapa harus menunggu Luhan. Niatnya ingin manja-manjaan malah disuguhi pemandangan yang mengejutkan. "Aku bisa bangun sendiri _eomma_ , jangan menangis." Ucap Sehun sambil mencoba mengulurkan tangannya. "Jangan bergerak nanti tubuhmu sakit." Tapi malah dicegah oleh Minseok. "Tunggu _sajangnim_ saja."

"Tapi aku sungguh tidak apa aku bisa-

"Ya sudah terserahmu saja, diperhatikan tidak mau. Lakukan apa yang kau mau." Sela Minseok dengan suara semakin bergetar dan air matanya semakin deras, bangkit dari kasur ia berjalan keluar, bermaksud mencari Luhan yang belum juga muncul, Minseok akan mengadukan Sehun yang nakal dan sudah tidak mau mendengarkannya. Tapi saat ia keluar dan mencari kesemua tempat ia tidak juga menemukan Luhan, lelaki itu tidak ada dimana-mana, Minseok ingat Luhan pernah mengatakan kalau ia sedang cuti bekerja, dan Baekhyun sedang sangat sibuk, lalu kenapa lelaki itu sekarang menghilang, pikiran Minseok yang sedang kesal kini bercabang-cabang, ia berfikir Luhan meninggalkannya, mencari wanita lain dan masih banyak lagi sampai akhirnya tubuhnya lunglai di depan pintu, menguburkan wajahnya di antara lutut sambil menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. Ia merasa semua orang meninggalkannya, Luhan, Sehun dan kenapa juga tidak ada pelayan yang mendekatinya, bertanya _nona kenapa_ begitu misalnya namun sampai beberapa menit ia menangis baru ia merasakan kedatangan seseorang dan itu adalah Sehun.

" _Eomma._ " Panggil anak itu seraya menyentuh bahu Minseok, dan kedatangan itu malah semakin membuatnya kesal, Minseok tidak menginginkan Sehun tapi menginginkan orang lain menanyainya bukannya anak yang sudah tidak menurut padanya itu tapi kenapa malah anak itu yang datang begitu cepat. Tidak memperdulikan Sehun, Minseok tetap menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan berair.

…

"Haa?" Luhan hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya ketika diujung sana pelayan mengatakan kalau Minseok mencarinya, tidak, menginginkannya menolong Sehun dengan segera, pelayan sudah menjelaskan kalau Sehun sepertinya ikut terkena pengaruh lilin aromaterapi, karena Sehun tertidur dengan posisi setengah badan diatas tempat tidur dan sementara kakinya menumpu dilantai. Sekarang tubuhnya kaku. Ah pantas, Taemin mengatakan kalau Sehun tidak datang untuk belajar karena tertidur, Luhan pikir tertidur dimana, namun nyatanya tertidur di kamar Minseok.

Minseok bisa menyuruh siapa saja untuk membantu Sehun tapi wanita itu bersikeras menunggu Luhan dan menahan Sehun untuk tidak bergerak supaya menunggu Luhan menolongnya, _okay_ meski terdengar mengenaskan bagi Sehun, tapi ini terasa lucu bagi Luhan, membayangkan Sehun yang selalu tampil bak pangeran sungguhan dengan posisi sedekung(?) dilantai pasti sangat lucu.

"Aku akan segera pulang, katakan padanya untuk jangan menangis." Yeah, Minseok menangis, sepertinya anak kedua Luhan akan sedikit cengeng dan manja atau sangat manja dan sangat cengeng, ini bertolak belakang dengan kehamilan pertama yang sangat anti terhadap Luhan, setidaknya dalam duahari Minseok sama sekali tidak mau terpisahkan dengannya. Meskipun tidak dikatakan dengan jelas namun gestur yang ditunjukan mengatakan demikian.

Semoga ketika anak keduanya lahir nanti, Luhan sudah resmi bercerai dan menjadikan Minseok seutuhnya isterinya supaya Luhan bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Dan mungkin ide yang tidak buruk kalau dia mengikuti acara ayah dan anak yang sangat popular itu.

"Mama kembali saja ke Guri, aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas, _pavilion_ itu kubuat karena aku mengagumi budaya budaya Korea. Aku tidak menyembunyikan wanita dari Baekhyun. Meski tidak dipakai tapi bukankah tetap harus dibersihkan." Kata Luhan setelah sambungan terputus, didepannya sang ibu yang mengunjunginya namun Luhan melarang datang kerumah dan akhirnya mereka bertemu diluar, Heechul mengatakan beberapa hal, termasuk perubahan Jungsoo yang sekarang sedikit menjauhinya.

"Mungkin karena Sehun mirip dengan Mins-Minnie dan juga karena ia sehabis berkunjung kerumahku. Pikirannya rancau terlebih faktor rindu. Soo- _ahjumma_ mungkin syok dengan mimpinya."

Dan Heechul juga menceritakan tentang mimpi Jungsoo yang membuat Luhan tercenang, itu bukan mimpi, yang dilihat dalam tidur nyonya Kim bukanlah mimpi tapi realita yang terjadi pada anaknya namun Luhan tidak mungkin mengatakan semua kebenarannya sekarang, tidak sebelum mereka yang menjebak Luhan mendapatkan balasannya.

"Bukankah Youngwoon _ahjussi_ juga mengatakan hal itu."

"Aku tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu mama takutkan, percayalah padaku semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Luhan yang dibalas dengat tatapan yang sulit di artikan, seakan masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati hingga akhirnya Heechul bertanya.

"Lalu siapa Minseok yang kau sebut malam itu?"

…

TBC/END?

…

NOTE*

Umur pemeran, aku ngerasa kalau pemerannya kebanyakan tua-tua tapi penggambarannya kayak masih muda dan malah belia, itu karena ceritanya berseting di Negara maju dan menceritakan orang-orang yang sukses. Jadi kenapa meskipun tua tapi mereka terkesan muda. Karena mereka beruang eh, ber-uang deng. Gitu kan kalo orang berduit pasti awet muda, jadi jangan heran kalo umurnya udah banyak tapi masih muda-muda, dan kenapa kok udah 40tahunan anaknya masih kecil-kecil, itu karena aku pikir orang-orang diluar negeri itu nikahnya nggak nikah muda misal 20tahun udah nikah tapi kebanyakan mereka sukses dulu mengejar karir dulu baru menikah jadi itulah kenapa udah 40 tahun tapi anaknya masih kecil. Kayak _ahjussi_ rasa _oppa_ (Gong Yoo) yang udah 40 tahun apa ya apa berapa aku lupa. Dia masih keliatan keren, ganteng tapi belum punya anak dan malah belum nikah kan. oh iya, kemarin aku salah tulis subtitle nya, harusnya itu 22 tahun yang lalu tapi aku nulisnya malah 27 tahun yang lalu, kenapa bukan 17 tahun yang lalu, itu karena dimulai saat Minseok masih 10 tahun. Jadi maaf membuat _readers_ -nim bingung.

 **Nadhefuji** : Iya bagian sekarangnya sengaja di pendeki karena bagian sekarangnya mau di masukin ke- _chapter_ selanjutnya.

 **Kiki2231** : Hehe, gak sotoy koh, emang siapa lagi, kan yang nikah sama Luhan pada akhirnya si MinMin kan hehe.

 **saya sayya** : Nggak kok emang bener si Sooyeon emang ada dua Kim Sooyeon dan Jung Sooyeon. Mereka adalah dua orang yang berbeda, dan kalo interaksi LuMinHunnya apakah ini sudah banyak? Hehe maaf, kau _review_ panjang tapi aku balesnya dikit banget.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** : ini belum _end_ kok, nih _chapter_ 15nya udah. Hehe.

 **Guest** : Hehe iya, aku salah nulis, seharusnya 22 Tahun yang lalu, karena dimulai saat Minseok masih 10 tahun, awal kenal sama Luhan. Terimakasih lho udah ngingetin aku.

 **HamsterTupai** : Iya, ini udah di lanjut.

 **Dweena** : Bukan kok, aku anak lulusan SMA kemaren yang punya hobi berkhayal tingkat tinggi lalu di tuangin si MS. Word. Belum _end_ tenang aja. Mungkin sekitaran beberapa chapter lagi, masih banyak pula kan yang belum kebongkar. Ikutin terus makanya ya. Hehe. Aku ngakak pas baca AAG aki-aki ganteng? Emang ada? Iya ada tuh si Luhan. Haha.

 **Kimmie179** : Halo, sibuk belajar? UNBK 2017 kah kaya aku?. Hmm. Haha Luhan kan emang sukannya sama yang unyu-unyu kaya aku hehe, eh kayak Min deng.

 **jiraniatriana** : Iya seperti itu, Baek jahat, karena tega sama Minseok, nanti akan ada cerita dibalik Jongdae dan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol kok, tapi bukan di _chapter_ ini.


	16. Chapter 16

INHERITORS

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma di setiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. Yeah istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

…

Setelah memastikan sesuatu dengan Woo Jiseok, ponsel Luhan berbunyi panggilan dari Choi Taemin, yang menghubunginya untuk mengabarkan kalau Sehun tidak datang ke _Segangwon_ untuk belajar dan pelayan mengatakan kalau Sehun tertidur, Taemin bermaksud bertanya, bisakah ia pergi dulu lalu jika nanti jika Sehun telah bangun ia datang lagi karena ia harus menemani anaknya pergi ke dokter gigi dan Luhan mengizinkan. Baru ketika ia ingin menghubungi rumah dan menanyakan ada apa dengan Sehun kenapa sampai sekarang masih tertidur, ponsel Luhan malah berbunyi dan tulisan _Mama_ tertera di layar. Ia harus mengangkat panggilan ibunya karena takut jika hal yang seperti kemarin terjadi lagi, tiba-tiba secara tidak terduga ibunya muncul dirumah.

" _Nihao."_ Disebrang sana, ibunya terdengar sangat gelisah dan sedikit Luhan merasakan sebuah getaran dalam nada bicara ibunya. "Ma ada apa?" tanya Luhan. "Mama ada di Seoul? Dengan siapa? Dimana?" dan Luhan tidak bisa tidak cemas, untungnya ibunya sepertinya dalam keadaan panik yang sama sehingga tidak menyadari Luhan yang bertanya dengan nada tidak biasa. "Aku sedang diluar kita bertemu di Ramses kalau begitu." Ibunya meminta untuk bertemu dan dia seorang diri, ketika sambungan dimatikan begitu saja, dalam hati pria itu berkata, _ada yang tidak beres_.

Ibunya tidak pernah sepanik ini, bahkan ketika sehabis bertengkar dengan ayahnya ibunya hanya akan menanggapi _Hangeng terlalu mencintaiku, lihat saja dia akan meminta maaf padaku dalam lima menit_. Katanya dan itu memang benar tapi kenapa sekarang dia terdengar begitu paniknya, siapa yang bisa membuat seorang Kim Heechul sepanik ini, orang kedua yang paling dicintai ibunya adalah Sehun, tapi Sehun tidak dalam keadaan mengkhawatirkan jadi ada apa sebenarnya. Mengabaikan semua pertanyaan yang malang melintang di kepala, Luhan lebih memilih segera menuju tmpat tujuan, memastikan secara langsung apa yang menyebabkan kecemasan pada ibunya.

Tiga puluh menit waktu yang dibutuhkan Luhan untuk tiba di Ramses, salah satu rumah makan Amerika yang terkenal, rumah makan itu milik salah satu teman Luhan yang bernama Lucas, karena ibunya sangat menggemari makanan barat maka itulah Luhan memilih Ramses untuk pertemuan, selain itu ia juga sedang ada disekitar tempat itu.

Beberapa pelayan yang sudah mengenal Luhan membungkuk, manager-nyapun tampak melakukan basa-basi, ingin menyapa sahabatnya namun sepertinya tidak bisa karena tidak lama setelah Luhan sampai, ibunya menyusul tiba, segera Luhan melambai dan ibunya benar-benar terlihat sangat cemas.

"Ma, kau baik? Wajahmu-

"Kau menyembunyikan seorang gadis? Apa kau berselingkuh dari Baekkie?"

Tentu saja Luhan mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan aneh tersebut. _Menyembunyikan gadis? Iya. Berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun? Tidak_. "Apa sih maksud mama?"

"Soo-ie melihatnya. Dia melihat seorang gadis di _pavilion_ mu. Jadi kau menyembuyikannya? Ada masalah dengan pernikahanmu? Sejak kapan itu Luhan."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri tubuh Luhan menegang, Jungsoo melihatnya? Apa dia sadar kalau yang di _pavilion_ itu adalah anaknya?

"Iya ada masalah dalam rumah tanggaku tapi bukan karena perselingkuhan apalagi menyembunyikan gadis dan sedikit lagi aku menyelesaikan masalahku lalu semuanya selesai." Ujar Luhan setenang mungkin.

"Semalam Jungsoo bermimpi." Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun matanya lurus menatap Luhan membuat lelaki itu seakan sedang dihakimi. "Dia mimpi tentangmu, tentang kau yang-

Menggantung kalimatnya, Heechul semakin menajamkan penglihatannya. "Kau memerkosa Minseok disebuah hotel, dia bilang hotelnya sangat gelap tapi dengan jelas matanya melihat kalau kau adalah pelakunya pelaku pelecehan yang membuat anaknya meninggal. Jungsoo bercerita pada Youngwoon dan Youngwoon bercerita padaku karena hari ini Jungsoo menghindariku seperti aku telah berbuat salah. Meski Youngwoon mengatakan kalau semua baik-baik saja, Jungsoo tidak bersikap demikian karena dia merasa mimpi itu seperti nyata"

Luhan tercenang, itu bukan mimpi, yang dilihat dalam tidur nyonya Kim bukanlah mimpi tapi realita yang terjadi pada anaknya namun Luhan tidak mungkin mengatakan semua kebenarannya sekarang, tidak sebelum mereka yang menjebak Luhan mendapatkan balasannya.

Tepat disaat ingin mengatakan sesuatu ponsel Luhan berbunyi dan berasal dari pelayan _pavilion._ Tidak mungkin mengabaikan, segera Luhan mengangkat sambungan dan menempelkan benda komunikasinya di telinga.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

" **Yeoboseyo** _ **tuan Lu, nona Kim sudah bangun dan dia menginginkan anda segera kembali**_ _."_ Tanpa bisa ditahan Luhan tersenyum mendengar perkataan diujung sana. Sungguh Luhan harus berterimakasih pada anak keduanya yang sepertinya selalu ingin ayahnya bersama dengan ibunya. "Katakan padanya untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama aku masih ada urusan."

" _ **Tapi nona tidak mau menunggu tuan, ia bilang tuan harus segera datang karena tuan muda membutuhkan pertolongan**_."

"Pertolongan? Pertolongan apa?"

" _ **Tuan muda tidak pergi belajar pagi ini dan dia memasuki kamar nona Kim, tapi sepertinya ia ikut terpengaruh lilin aromaterapi sehingga dia ikut tertidur, namun posisi tidurnya tidak benar, setengah badanya beada di tempat tidur namun kakinya tertekuk dilantai, nona bilang tuan muda pasti kesakitan dan tuan Lu harus menolongnya."**_

"Haa?" Luhan hampir tidak mempercayai pendengarannya ketika diujung sana pelayan mengatakan kalau Minseok mencarinya, tidak, menginginkannya menolong Sehun dengan segera, pelayan menjelaskan kalau Sehun ikut terkena pengaruh lilin aromaterapi, karena Sehun tertidur dengan posisi setengah badan diatas tempat tidur dan sementara kakinya menumpu dilantai. Sekarang tubuhnya kaku. Minseok bisa menyuruh siapa saja untuk membantu Sehun tapi wanita itu bersikeras menunggu Luhan dan menahan Sehun untuk tidak bergerak supaya menunggu Luhan menolongnya, _okay_ meski terdengar mengenaskan bagi Sehun, tapi ini terasa lucu bagi Luhan, membayangkan Sehun yang selalu tampil bak pangeran sungguhan dengan posisi sedekung(?) dilantai pasti sangat lucu.

"Aku akan segera pulang, katakan padanya untuk jangan menangis." Yeah, Minseok menangis, sepertinya anak kedua Luhan akan sedikit cengeng dan manja atau sangat manja dan sangat cengeng, ini bertolak belakang dengan kehamilan pertama yang sangat anti terhadap Luhan, setidaknya dalam duahari Minseok sama sekali tidak mau terpisahkan dengannya. meskipun tidak dikatakan dengan jelas namun gestur yang ditunjukan mengatakan demikian.

Semoga ketika anak keduanya lahir nanti, Luhan sudah resmi bercerai dengan Baekhyun dan menjadikan Minseok seutuhnya isterinya supaya Luhan bisa menjadi ayah yang baik. Dan mungkin ide yang tidak buruk kalau dia mengikuti acara ayah dan anak yang sangat _popular_ itu.

Setelah sambungan terputus Luhan memusatkan perhatian lagi pada ibunya yang kini menatapnya dengan curiga. "Siapa?" pertanyaan langsung dari ibunya dan membuat Luhan tersenyum. "Sehun sepertinya mengalami salah posisi dalam tidurnya, dia menangis karena seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan." Jawaban yang benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Baik ma, dia hanya mengalami salah posisi tidur."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Setelah ini mama akan kembali ke Guri? Kapan mama akan pulang ke Beijing?"

"Sebenrnya aku berniat pulang hari ini, tapi sekarang aku ragu, Soo-ie kentara sekali menjauhiku. Jika aku kembali ke Beijing itu akan memperkuat spekulasinya."

"Mama kembali saja ke Guri, aku sudah mengatakan dengan jelas, _pavilion_ itu kubuat karena aku mengagumi budaya budaya Korea. Aku tidak menyembunyikan wanita dari Baekhyun. Meski tidak dipakai tapi bukankah tetap harus dibersihkan. Mungkin karena Sehun mirip dengan Mins-Minnie dan juga karena ia sehabis berkunjung kerumahku. Pikirannya rancau terlebih faktor rindu. Soo- _ahjumma_ mungkin syok dengan mimpinya. Bukankah Youngwoon _ahjussi_ juga mengatakan hal itu."

"Aku tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya."

"Tidak ada yang perlu mama takutkan, percayalah padaku semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Luhan yang dibalas dengat tatapan yang sulit di artikan, masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati hingga akhirnya Heechul bertanya.

"Lalu siapa Minseok yang kau sebut malam itu?"

…

Damchoo

LuMin/XiuHan

GS

…

"Lalu siapa Minseok yang kau sebut malam itu? Aku pernah mendengarmu menyebut nama itu saat aku mengatakan kalau aku akan ke Korea?"

Punggung Luhan menegang, seketika ia tidak bisa menatap mata ibunya, tapi dia harus menatap mata itu, dia tidak mau ibunya semakin curiga, tangannya gemetar dibawah "Aku mempunyai seorang kenalan bernama Minseok, gadis berusia empatbelas tahun, yang setelah sekian lama menghilang muncul lagi, dia sudah berubah jika dulu dia sangat cerewet sekarang dia sudah benar-benar seperti seorang _lady_ dan juga, dia dulu tidak sangat cantik meski dia cukup manis, namun kesan anak-anak pada dirinya telah menghilang, sepenuhnya ia telah menjadi wanita dewasa." Matanya memanas, sesuatu akan tumpah karena mengingat kalau Luhanlah yang merubah semua dalam diri Minseok dan itu tentu saja tidak luput dari penglihatan ibunya.

"Lalu kau jatuh cinta padanya dan apa itu awal masalahmu dengan Baekhyun."

"Ya dan tidak."

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut ibu Luhan.

"Ini jauh sebelum Minseok datang dan jauh sebelum aku mengenal Baekhyun-

"Jika ini jauh sebelum kau mengenal Baekhyun bukankah itu seharusnya bukan masalah, itu masalalunya dan setiap orang tidak akan luput dari masalalu." Sela ibu Heechul.

"Iya dan tidak. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan apapun yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun bahkan ketika Baekhyun mengaku kalau dia m- mencintaiku belum maksudku belum mencintaiku." Hampir saja keceplosan. "Karena dia mencintai kekasihnya Kim Jongdae, dan itu bertahan sampai sekarang."

"Lalu Minseok?" Otak pintar Heechul sejujurnya tidak dapat mencerna perkataan Luhan tapi ia mau mendengarkan semua yang mengganggu dan sedang menjadi beban pikiran anaknya. "Dia sudah menikah dengan orang yang kukenal, sudah memiliki seorang putera dan sekarang sedang mengandung anak kedua. Baekhyun tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Minseok begitu juga suami Minseok."

"Jangan berbelit-belit Luhan, katakan secara gamblang agar aku mudah memahami maksudmu."

"Ini jauh sebelum Minseok datang dan jauh sebelum aku mengenal Baekhyun, Baekhyun memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Jongdae ketika kami menikah(LuBaek) Baekhyun masih sangat mencintai Jongdae dan beberpa waktu lalu aku mengetahui kalau Jongdae memiliki seorang putera-

"Apa kau berfikir itu anak Baekhyun?"

"Berhentilah menyela jika mama ingin aku mengatakannya secara jelas."

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Putera Jongdae seumuran dengan Sehun, sekarang lelaki itu sudah meninggal karena sebuah insiden yang melibatkan Baekhyun dan juga orang yang sekarang menjadi ayah anak Jongdae, orang itu menaruh rasa terhadap Baekhyun tapi yang tidak kumengerti adalah, dimata hukum Jongdae dan ayah anak Jongdae sekarang terdaftar sebagai sepasang suami isteri."

Dan Heechul tidak bisa tidak kaget mendengar perkataan Luhan, apa maksudnya ini. "Apa maksudmu Baekhyun membunuh Jongdae karena ia berselingkuh dan apa ada laki-laki bisa mengandung?"

"Iya, untuk aku berfikir Baekhyun yang membunuh Jongdae tapi, tidak tahu untuk lelaki bisa mengandung, semua kemungkinan bisa saja terjadi."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu bermasalah. Atau kau malah berfikir kalau Baekhyun adalah ibu dari anak itu?"

…

"Jadi Byun Baekhyun adalah ibuku?" Jongin bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang kini sedang bercermin. Cermin didalam ruang latihan, meski tidak sedang latihan tapi Jongin memang suka berada di _studio_ tari. "Tapi kami tidak mirip, tidak mirip dengan Chanyeol ataupun Byun Baekhyun." Keduanya berkulit putih bersih, sedangkan Jongin berkulit gelap, bentuk mata, hidung, bibir, wajah atau apapun tidak ada yang mirip, satu-satunya yang sama adalah ia tinggi, seperti Chanyeol yang jangkung selebihnya mereka hanya seperti orang asing.

Pikiran Jongin dipecahkan oleh deringan ponsel dalam saku, dan saat ia mengambil untuk melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, Jongin tidak bisa tidak kaget ketika membaca nama yang tertera _dongsaeng_ dilayar, sejenak ia ragu tapi akhirnya ia menggeser gambar gagang telepon warna hijau.

 _ **Kutunggu di sungai Han, aku ingin memukul sekarang.**_

Dan Jongin tahu apa maksudnya, tidak banyak berfikir Jongin langsung meninggalkan sekolah untuk segera menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan.

 _Aku akan menjadi_ hyungnim _jika suatu saat kau membutuhkan aku saat sedang ingin memukul seseorang panggilah aku karena saat itu aku pasti dalam keadaan merasa kalau semua yang kuketahui adalah mimpi._

Teringat pada kalimatnya bertahun-tahun silam, dan ternyata apa yang dikatakannya waktu itu kini menjadi nyata, benar, Jongin memang merasa semuanya seperti mimpi, pengakuan Chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau Baekhyun adalah ibunya juga merupakan hal yang serupa mimpi.

…

" _Eomma._ " Panggil Sehun sekali lagi karena ibunya tidak juga memberikan respon, malahan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan lututnya, sambil menumpat tidak jelas, samar-samar Sehun mendengar kalau ia kesal pada Luhan, pada pelayan dan terlebih pada Sehun. Anak itu tentu saja mengerutkan keningnya, _hey_ ada apa dengan ibunya ini. Baru ketika terdengar suara Luhan, Minseok mendongak, menunjukan wajahnya yang basah dan memerah pada Luhan yang kini sudah berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Astaga, kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanyannya seraya meraih wajah Minseok lalu dihapusnya dengan ibu jarinya air mata tersebut. "Semua orang jahat padaku." Dan perkataan itu sontak membuat semua yang tengah memperhatikan menahan nafasnya, pasalnya jika Minseok mengadu sesuatu pada Luhan dan Minseok menuntut maka semua orang dalam keadaan bahaya.

"Jahat kenapa? Apa mereka menyakitimu? Mau aku menghukum mereka?"

 _Ya tuhan, drama apa ini_. Pikir Sehun jengah. Sementara pikiran yang lain adalah, _matilah kami_.

"Iya, dan kau yang paling menyakitiku, kau membuat tuan muda tidak menurutiku. Padahal aku mengkhawatirkannya karena dia kesakitan-

" _Eomma_ aku hanya-

"Kau lihatkan dia sudah berani menyelaku. Aku sedih, dan kau baru datang padahal aku sedang merana sedari tadi. Huuu~"

"Ssst, aku akan menghukum mereka nanti dan aku minta maaf kalau aku yang paling banyak menyakitimu, sudah jangan menangis." Katanya, lalu meraih tubuh Minseok kedalam pelukan, dan mengusapi punggung Minseok.

"Kau janjikan? Tidak bohongkan padaku?"

"Apa aku pernah membohongimu?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan memaafkanmu dan aku-

Luhan mengernyit ketika Minseok tiba-tiba berhenti menangis dan menghentikan apa yang akan dia ucapkan, sedetik kemudian semua orang dibuat mengangga dengan perubahan Minseok yang langsung mendorong Luhan jauh-jauh darinya. "Kau belum mandi ya, astaga _sajangnim_ kau bau sekali, menjauh dariku aku tidak suka laki-laki bau sepertimu."

Rahang Luhan jatuh seketika, sambil memandang kepergian Minseok, lalu Luhan mencium lengannya, apakah dia bau? Tidak, dia wangi kok. "Aku sudah mandi sayang, dan aku tidak bau." Katanya setengah berteriak.

" _Kotjima_ , mana ada orang sudah mandi sebau dirimu. Dasar pembohong."

Menatap Sehun, bermaksud ingin bertanya, ia malah dihadapkan dengan tatapan tajam yang sulit diartikan, semacam kebingungan, ketakutan, kecemasan dan rasa marah. Apa maksud dari tatapan itu? Dan itu sesuatu yang entah kenapa begitu menakutkan bagi Luhan, mendadak ia gugup, bola mata Sehun yang menatapnya demikian seperti sebuah lubang hitam yang menelan Luhan, membuatnya kehilangan arah tapi berterimakasihlah padanya, pada suara manja yang terasa seperti cahaya ditengah kegelapan. "Dasar menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian, kalian manusia yang jahat. Aku akan mencari Jaehyo. Jaehyo huuu~"

Eh.

Luhan mendongak, dan melihat Minseok yang kembali menangis sambil memanggil-manggil Jaehyo. "Apa yang menyebalkan sayang. Dan kenapa memanggil Jaehyo seperti itu."

"Kalian tidak mengejarku, aku sedang marah dan kalian malah saling bertatapan sedang pamer HunHan _moment huh_ inikan cerita XiuHan jadi tidak boleh ada HunHannya, aku tidak suka huuu~"

Apa sih yang dibicarakan ibu-ibu ini. "Aku tidak sedang pamer HunHan sayang, dan aku tidak mengejarmu karena bingung, juga kau bilang aku bau, aku tidak mau kau pingsan karena mencium aroma tubuhku."

" _Eomma_ bilang sedang kesal padaku jadi aku tidak takut kau semakin marah padaku, jadi aku tidak mengejarmu." Kali ini Sehun yang membela dirinya.

" _Kotjima_ , Jaehyooo~"

…

 _Hatchi._ Jaehyo bersin tiga kali saat ia baru duduk dimobilnya dan hal itu membuat Jihoo yang duduk disampingnya merasa heran, mengambil dua lembar tisyu kemudian diberikan pada Jaehyo. "CEO Ahn, anda flu?" tanya Jihoo setelah tisyunya diterima.

"Ah, _ani_. Aku hanya merasa, seperti ada yang memanggilku." Sahutnya. Itu benar, Jaehyo bahkan merasa seperti seseorang memanggil-manggilnya tapi entah siapa yang malah membuat hidungnya gatal.

"Ada apa anda ingin saya menemuimu?"

Setelah membuang tisyunya, Jaehyo menoleh pada Jihoo, sejak tujuhbelas tahun yang lalu, setelah mimpinya kandas gara-gara sebuah insiden, Jihoo menutup diri pada semua orang. Meski terkadang masih ada orang yang mengenali dirinya tapi dia selalu mengatakan mungkin mereka salah orang, kandasnya mimpi yang hampir tercapai membawa luka tersendiri untuknya dan dia menolak berhubungan dengan orang-orang dimasalalu, tapi kali ini ia bertemu dengannya, dengan Jaehyo yang entah kenapa ia tidak menolak.

"Aku butuh dirimu menjadi orangku."

" _Ye._ "

"Berikan padaku semuahal yang telah kau berikan untuk Byun K, semuanya tanpa satuhalpun terlewatkan."

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu, selama ini kau menjadi mata-mata untuk Byun K kan? Aku tahu karena kau adalah adik Woo Jiseok. Lelaki itu yang merekomendasikanmu masuk ke HanLu, dan asal kau tahu. Luhan tahu maksud keberadaanmu di HanLu."

Jihoo pun tahu, Luhan yang cerdas pasti bisa membaca makna keberadaannya hanya saja mungkin ia tidak tahu secara keseluruhan karena buktinya sampai sekarang ia belum ditendang dari HanLu. "Aku sudah tahu kalau tuan Lu pasti mengerti maksud keberadaanku tapi sepertinya tidak secara keseluruhan." Katanya. Dan perkataan itu mendapat balasan berupa gelengan dari Jaehyo yang membuat Jihoo mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Luhan tahu secara keseluruhan, justru karena itulah dia tidak menendangmu, kenapa? Karena kau akan berguna pada waktunya dan sekarang kau sedang menjadi alatnya."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku sedang mencari Woo Taewoon-

Tidak mau terlihat begitu kaget, Jihoo segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kedepan, tentu saja itu membawa sebuah lengkungan kemenangan diwajah tegas Jaehyo. "Tapi Luhan lebih dulu menemukannya dan dia mengancam Taewoon menggunakan isterinya, kau mau tahu apa isi ancaman itu?"

Jihoo menoleh mendengar pertanyaan Jaehyo dan mengangguk. "Lepaskan Woo Jihoo dari Byun K atau kau ingin melihat karir isterimu hancur tak tersisa."

" _Wae_?" tanyan Jihoo dengan kaget. " _Naega wae_?"

"Pertama, karena kau adalah sumber informasi Byun K mengenai HanLu, kedua kau bukan orang yang pantas untuk hanya sekedar menjadi staf, ketiga aku berniat memberikan K. R untukmu, atau sekarang bernama Kabo."

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

"Maksudku adalah, berikan semua hal yang telah kau berikan pada Byun K, jadilah orang yang berdiri dibelakangku dan akan kubuat kau lepas dari kakakmu. Tidak menjadi bintang yang menhiasi layarkaca tidak apa jika kau bisa membuat bintang untuk memenuhi layarkaca. Kau berbakat didunia hiburan dan bakatmu terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kau datang padaku menawarkanku untuk menjadi orang yang berdiri dibelakangmu dengan kata lain kau ingin aku menjadi anak buahmu, lalu kau ingin melepaskan aku dari belenggu kakakku, itu semua kau lakukan untuk menemukan Woo Taewoon lalu apa ini bentuk penghianatan terhadap tuan Lu?"

Jaehyo terseyum mendengar perkataan Jihoo. "Iya dan tidak, jadi apa kau akan bergabung denganku?"

Tawarannya begitu menggiurkan, sudah lama Jihoo ingin melepaskan pasungan yang ada dikakinya yang dipasang Jiseok, tapi tidak tahu caranya, selain itu memberikannya Kabo? Perusahaan _entertainment_ yang cabangnya sudah dimana-mana tentu tawaran yang sangat sulit ditolak tapi ia masih tidak mengerti dan ini terlalu mustahil, orang gila mana yang mau menyerahkan perusahaan hiburan yang namanya diperhitungkan di Negara ini.

"Aku akan memikirkannya."

"Aku tunggu duahari dari sekarang."

"Eum, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau mencari Taewoon?"

 _Karena Taewoon telah berbuat kesalahan paling besar sehingga mati saja tidak bisa menjadi hukuman untuknya_. "Karena Taewoon adalah pembuat klimaks."

"Maksudmu?"

…

 _Kalau bukan sedang hamil, lalu apa lagi?_

"Aku sudah mandi _eomma_ , sungguh dan aku bahkan tidak berkeringat jadi untuk apa aku mandi lagi." Itu sudah terjadi beberapa kali, Minseok terus menyuruh Sehun untuk mandi namun remaja itu bersikeras menolaknya, Sehun sudah mandi dan udara yang memasuki musim dingin sudah begitu menusuk tulang dan dia tidak mau menyentuh air, meski air mandinya hangat, namun rasa dingin itu akan terasa ketika ia selesai dan Sehun benci dingin.

"Tapi kau sangat bau, aku tidak suka sesuatu yang bau, _sajangnim_ saja sedang mandi." Yeah,dan Sehun bukan Luhan, yang mau dengan sukarela menceburkan dirinya kedalam air berulang kali hanya karena Minseok mengatainya bau setiap lima menit setelah ia mandi dan terhitung sudah enam kali ia mandi dan ini yang ketujuh kali.

"Aku wangi, sangat wangi malahan. Lagipula satu-satunya orang dirumah ini yang belum mandi itu kau, kau bahkan baru bangun tibur _eomma_. Dan _eomma_ sangat bau" Ia berujar frustasi.

Entah Minseok yang terlalu _sensitive_ atau memang Sehun yang terlalu kasar, tapi tidak kok. Dia berkata biasa, biasanya dia juga bebas berkata apapun dan dengan nada seperti apapun, sering malah Sehun membentak Minseok, namun kenapa kali ini, ada apa. Kenapa mata indah itu mulai berkaca lagi dan bibirnya maju beberapa senti dan Minseok. " _Sajangnim_ , tuan muda membentakku, dia tidak sayang padaku. _Sajangnim_ huuu~" menangis seakan dia telah disakiti dan memanggil Luhan dengan begitu manja, tentu saja itu membuat Sehun klabakan. "Yah yah yah, _eomma waeee_ ~ kenapa menangis? Yah, jangan menangis _eomma_ , aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak bau kok sungguh." Ucap Sehun namun Minseok menepis tangannya, sedikit mendorong-dorong Sehun, ketika akhirnya Luhan datang, Minseok bangkit, membuat gerakan minta di gendong ala koala lalu mengadukan Sehun. "Sudah tidak ada yang menyayangiku, tuan muda jahat dia membentakku padahal aku mengingatkannya untuk cepat mandi agar dia tidak bau, dia sangat bau dia membuatku pusing tapi dia malah mengataiku kalau aku yang bau dan mengatai aku belum mandi."

Haruskah Luhan tertawa, atau ikut menangis seperti Minseok? Apa yang diucaplan Sehun memang benar kan, Minseok memang belum mandi terlebih sedari tadi ia terus menangis dan bergerak-gerak sehingga tubuhnya berkeringat terbayang kan bagaimana lengketnya. Tapi, yah mau bagaimana agi. Ini kan _mood_ orang hamil.

"Aku akan menyuruhnya mandi, jadi kau jangan menangis lagi _ne_. Sudah nanti kau tidak cantik lagi." Terasa perlahan Minseok menghentikan tangisnya dan kepalanya bergerak mendongak. " _Jinja_? Aku cantik?"

"Hmm, kau sangat cantik apalagi kalau tersenyum" semburat merah tentu saja terbit di kedua belah pipi Minseok, tidak berapa lama senyumnya terbit namun Luhan tidak bisa terlalu lama melihatnya karena ia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan. " _Sjangnim_ genit. Hihi."

Ya tuhanku, ini drama jika di jual pasti akan mengalahkan _Goblin, Descendent of The Sun, The Legend of The Blue Sea_ dan masih banyak lagi, sungguh luar biasa orang tua kandung Sehun ini, tadi menangis mengharukan hanya gara-gara masalah sepele, sekarang hanya karena dipuji cantik kemudian terkikik, luar biasa. Pikir Sehun.

"Mandilah Sehun. Kau tidak dengar kalau ibumu mengataimu bau. Cepat sana." Suruh Luhan, memecahkan pikiran Sehun, dan ia mengerang. "Aku sudah mandi _abeoji_ , aku tidak mau menyentuh air udaranya sudah semakin dingin." ia mengerang, sambil berguling diatas tempat tidur.

"Kau bisa gunakan air hangat, jangan beralasan ayo sana cepat."

Tidak bisa menolak, akhirnya Sehun bangkit dari berbaringnya, menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah Sehun memasuki kamar mandi, Luhan menoleh pada Minseok. "Sudahkan, Sehun sedang mandi. Kau senang?"

Wanitanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi lucu, sekarang ia sedang duduk disofa sambil memangku Minseok, Minseok dipangkuannya menyandarkan kepalanya sambil membuat pola abstrak didadanya. Cukup lama terdiam hingga akhirnya Minseok membuka suara. " _Sajangnim_ tadi darimana?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada Luhan. "Aku? Habis menemui seseorang. _Wae_?"

"Apa seorang wanita atau pria? Kenapa lama sekali? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kau mau pergi."

"Kau sedang tidur sayang, dan aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu. Dan orang yang kutemui adalah dua-duanya."

"Maksudnya." Dan kali ini, baru Minseok mendongak, menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat mata kucing yang mulai berair lagi, tidak mau Minseok menangis lagi, Luhan mengusap pipi Minseok yang terlihat kembali menggembul. "Wanita itu, dia ibuku" mendengarnya Minseok malah terlihat semakin sendu dan entah perasaan apa yang kini mengkecampuk di hatinya dan dia langsung menundukan wajahnya. "Sungguh? Tidak bohong?"

"Aku tidak bohong sayang"

"Tidak mencari wanita lain kan? Kau tidak mencoba selingkuh kan."

Luhan terkekah kemudian "Tentu saja tidak sayang, sudah ada bidadari cantik dalam hidupku kenapa aku harus repot mencari yang lain."

"Eum, nyonya Lu memang seperti bidadari."

Dan kalau yang ini malah membuatnya menghela nafas, sedikit memaksa ia mengangkat wajah Minseok dan menimangnya dengan satu tangan. "Kaulah bidadariku sayang. Kau yang terindah dan kau yang tercinta." Minseok mengerjap-ngerjap sambil memandang Luhan yang juga memandangnya dengan rahang mengeras, mendadak kepala mereka sudah sangat dekat, hidunya sudah beradu, nyaris berciuman jika saja.

"Aku sudah mandi dan aku sudah wangi. Dan aku sangat kedinginan." Seru Sehun kesal, tidak peduli kalau ia merusak suasana romantis antara ayah dan ibunya. Yang otomatis membuat ayah dan ibunya memalingkan wajah karena memerah, Minseok turun dari pangkuan Luhan secara reflek, berjalan menuju pintu lalu berkata. "Aku menunggu kalian diluar aku akan menyiapkan makan siang dulu." Ujarnya seperti biasa, seperti sebelum hamil.

Disaat Luhan akan keluar menyusul Minseok, tangannya dicekal oleh Sehun, wajah anaknya juga juga sudah berubah, Luhan tahu apa yang menyebabkan berubah, pasti.

"Katakan padaku" katanya. Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa maka pada akhirnya dia hanya menghela nafas dan berkata "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya."

" _Wae_?"

"Apa kau tidak menerima, dia adikmu Sehun."

Sejak awal Luhan memang sudah yakin kalau Sehun tahu, ada sesuatu yang tidak biasa dengan Minseok, dan perubahan pastinya ada penyebabnya, Minseok bukan seseorang yang dikenal Sehun setahun dua tahun, sekecil apapun perubahan Minseok orang pertama yang akan menyadarinya adalah Sehun, terlebih sekarang, Minseok berubah terlalu banyak, mungkin memang seharusnya Luhan tidak menutupi dari Sehun.

"Aku menerimanya, tapi seharusnya kau tahu. Akan ada bamyak orang yang tidak menerimanya, apa kau akan mengambilnya lagi? Memisahkannya? Seperti yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau akan menyakitinya lagi?"

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian dan kalian masih disini, kalian bertatapan lagi? Aku tidak suka, kenapa kau belum ganti, _sajangnim_ aku sudah lapar." Ujar Minseok, menyela Luhan yang sudah siap mengeluarkan perkataannya, wanita itu berjalan menuju mereka dengan mata menajam, begitu sampai ia menggandeng dua lengan lelaki-lelakinya, sedikit menarik atau menyeret keduanya untuk keluar kamar.

" _Eomma_ lapar? Ingin makan?" tanya Sehun seraya menoleh, sudah mengubah ekspresi kerasnya menjadi menyebalkan lagi, seakan-akan ia kesal pada Minseok yang menyuruhnya mandi padahal ia benci dingin. "Tentu saja, memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku lapar tapi pasti tidak bisa makan."

" _Wae_? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Minseok seraya menghentikan langkahnya dan melepaskan gandengannya dari lengan Luhan dan menyentuh perut Sehun. "Tidak."

"Lalu?" Minseok memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Karena _eomma_ sangat bau, eomma belum mandi dan itu mengganggu hidungku, bau makanannya akan terkalahkan dengan bau _eomma_. Haha."

" _Ya_ "

Minseok menghentakan kakinya mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Berhenti kau, jangan lari aku akan memukul kepalamu, aku tidak bau." Serunya lalu mengejar Sehun yang sudah berlari menuju ruang makan, keduanya meninggalkan Luhan yang berdiri ditempat memandang interaksi mereka yang terlihat normal dan menyenangkan. Kecerdasan Sehun benar-benar terlihat, entah apa itu namanya tapi Sehun menguasai semua hal, dan sekarang pengendalian emosi Sehun benar-benar menakjubkan, Sehun adalah perpaduan dari yang sempurna dan kesempurnaan.

" _Abeoji_ cepatlah sebelum eomma membunuhku, dia sedang memiting kepalaku. Huaa."

Responnya hanya tersenyum, kepura-puraan yang seperti nyata.

…

Sebenarnya jam masih menunjukan waktu KBM namun Jongin tidak peduli, dia sudah cerdas untuk memahami semua materi, bukannya sombong tapi jika kau bertanya pada seluruh siswa HanLu siapa yang terpandai maka jawabannya adalah Park Jongin, dan untuk pertama kalinya Park Jongin menjadi bodoh, dengan datang menunggu seseorang yang akan memukulinya, itu adalah hal bodoh tapi Jongin butuh disadarkan.

Dengan kenyataan kalau ia punya ibu lain yang bukan orang ia percayai selama ini membuat ia ingin merasakan satu pukulan, untuk menyadarkannya kalau ini nyata atau mimpi, tiba di sungai Han, orang yang menghubunginya belum datang, berjalan pelan ketepi sungai, Jongin melempari krikil kecil untuk mengusir kebosanan sampai dering ponselnya membuyarkan kegiatannya, Jongin merogoh saku, melihat sejenak, Jongin tertegun lalu berbinar senang.

" _Noona_."

…

Untuk pertama kalinya, suasana makan siang keluarga Lu begitu ramai, penuh perdebatan tapi sangat menyenangkan, meski Luhan lebih banyak diam namun dia sangat menikmati, menyaksikan Minseok dan Sehun yang berebut makanan yang anehnya setiap apa yang akan diambil Sehun maka itu pula yang diinginkan Minseok, Minseok mau sesuatu yang juga diinginkan Sehun tapi menolak semua yang diberikan Luhan.

Dan begitu mereka selesai, Minseok merengek pada Sehun untuk ditemani tidur, menolak Luhan jauh-jauh darinya karena ia mendadak tidak suka, tapi ketika Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk pergi, Minseok menolak, tidak mengizinkan.

"Jadi setelah makan _eomma_ akan tidur lagi?" tanya Sehun, saat ketiganya sudah berbaring dengan Sehun berada diantara Luhan dan Minseok, wanita dengan tangan mungil itu memeluk Sehun. " _Ne_ " sahutnya singkat, seraya menciumi aroma tubuh anaknya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu menyegarkan.

"Tapi _eomma_ belum mandi, kau bau dan lengket _eomma_. Itu akan tidak nyaman, sebaiknya kau mandi dulu baru setelah itu tidur."

"Tidak mau, airnya dingin."

Luhan? Dia memangku kepalanya dengan tangan seraya memperhatikan Minseok dan Sehun yang masih berdebat, meributkan masalah bau badan dan belum mandi juga air yang dingin, jelas sekali kalau Minseok sudah sangat mengantuk namun ia masih saja meladeni Sehun yang terus aktif berbicara.

"Rasanya seperti aku bukan isteri simpanan. Apakah ini bisa bertahan lama." Perkataan terakhir Minseok menghentikan tangan Luhan yang akan mengusap kepala wanitanya, ia dan Sehun terdiam, memandangi Minseok yang kini terlelap dengan dengkuran halus, beberapa detik berlalu, Sehun kembali memasang wajah tidak bersahabat, bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu berjalan keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bertampang bodoh sembari memandangi wajah terlelap Minseok.

Apakah ini bisa bertahan lama?

Bisa bertahan lama?

Bertahan lama?

"Kuharap akan bertahan selamanya, tunggulah sebentar lagi sayang." Ucap Luhan, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Minseok, memeluknya dengan erat dan menyusulnya menuju alam mimpi.

…

Menjelang sore, orang yang ditunggu Jongin tiba, memunculkan batang hidungnya dan berdiri tepat disampingnya, mereka berdiri berjejer, saat ia menoleh kesamping, dapat Jongin rasakan kalau sekarang dia semakin tinggu, lebih tinggi malah darinya, tidak seperti beberapa tahun terakhir jika ia lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang." Katanya – Sehun, yeah orang yang sedang ditunggu Jongin adalah Sehun.

"Aku sudah berjanji dan pantangan bagi seorang laki-laki untuk meningkari janjinya." Senyum miring tersungging dibibir Sehun. Memiringkan tubuhnya kesamping dia memandang wajah Jongin dari samping, memperhatikan betapa miripnya Jongin dengan Taemin.

"Aku sudah memastikan sesuatu, dan aku sudah menemukan apa yang aku cari." Katanya, bukan untuk memukul Jongin dia datang, ia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu. Dan tentu saja, ini menimbulkan kernyitan tidak mengerti dikening yang lebih tua.

"Aku akan mengirimkan sesuatu yang mengagetkan, setelah itu kau harus benar-benar mengerti siapa musuh dan siapa teman, kau tidak sepintar yang kau kira _hyung_."

"Kau mempermainkan aku? Aku hanya akan menemuimu satu kali sesuai perjanjian kita."

Jongin dan Sehun dulu berteman, pertemanan yang berjalan begitu baik selama beberapa tahun namun tiba-tiba berubah, ketika semua orang yang berada dalam lingkaran pertemanan mereka satu persatu pergi meninggalkan mereka, namun dari sekian banyak yang berubah, Jongin dan Sehun menjadi yang paling kentara. Jongin yang awalnya memulai permusuhan dan Sehun tidak tahu apa alasannya sehingga lama kelamaan perasaan benci juga muncul dihati Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan menemuimu tapi kau yang akan datang padaku, dan saat itu tiba mari kita saling memukul, hempaskan semua kebencian dan menemukan jawaban. Setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan _hyung._ "

…

Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau membenciku Jongin _hyung_ , yang aku tahu kau menyayangiku lebih dari apapun begitu pula dengan aku, tapi sejak kau memutuskan mengibarkan bendera permusuhan denganku sejak saat itu aku kehilangan kepercayaan terhadap seorang teman, aku menganggap kalau tidak ada orang yang benar-benar saling berteman, dan rasa benci dihatiku mulai tumbuh, berkembang dengan begitu pesat saat kau semakin memandangku dengan perasaan jijik. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau berubah sebegitu drastis, apa karena kau tahu kalau aku anak seorang simpanan, apa karena kau tahu aku digunakan sebagai boneka untuk menambah kekuasaan, atau apa _hyung_? Aku tidak tahu apa alasan yang mendasari kau membenciku, menjauhiku dan memusuhiku dan sampai sekarang pertanyaan itu terus bergulir dihatiku, tapi jujur dari dalam hati aku tidak membencimu seperti yang kau lakukan padaku, aku membencimu karena kau melakukan hal kekanakan dengan membenciku tanpa alasan, jika aku punya kesalahan dan kesalahan itu menyakitimu seharusnya kau katakan, sehingga aku bisa meminta maaf dan memperbaikinya. Tapi kau hanya diam, yang kau lakukan hanya langsung memberiku hukuman dan aku benci, meski begitu aku tetap menyayangimu _hyung_ , aku menyayangimu dan karena sayang itu aku akan mengungkapkan sesuatu padamu, sesuatu yang mungkin akan menyakitimu namun kau harus tahu.

Kim Jongdae, kurasa ayahmu bukan Park Chanyeol.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, alasan aku berubah membencimu adalah Byun Baekhyun, karena kau adalah anak dari orang yang telah membunuh ibuku, orang yang kuanggap seperti peri ternyata memiliki sayap hitam dan dengan tangannya telah menghilangkan nyawa orang lain, jika kau bukan anak Byun Baekhyun aku tidak membencimu, aku tidak akan menghukumu dengan langsung menumpahakan kebencian, tapi setiap aku melihatmu dan fakta bahwa kau anak Baekhyun aku menjadi benci, aku marah ingin rasanya aku membunuhmu agar Baekhyun merasakan kehilangan dan betapa itu sakitnya. Tapi aku menyayangimu, menyayangimu lebih dari apapun karena kau adalah orang yang membelaku ketika semua anak mengejekku tidak punya ibu, kau adalah orang pertama, teman pertama tapi juga orang pertama yang menjadi musuh besarku.

Tapi, setelah aku tahu jika ternyata Baekhyun adalah ibuku, aku bingung, aku senang dan aku merasa munafik. Dan satu pertanyaan muncul, jika Baekhyun adalah ibuku, maka siapa Kim Jongdae?.

…

"Apa kau merasa keputusanmu ini benar _jeoha_ , jangan sampai kau menyesal." Dari arah pandang yang tadinya sedang melihat Jongin yang masih berdiri mematung dipinggir sungai, Sehun berbalik. Memandang kesamping dimana Jaehyo duduk dan mengikuti arah pandangnya. Sehun datang dengan Jaehyo, tidak sengaja bertemu sebenarnya, saat tadi Sehun sedang dihalte ia tidak sengaja melihat tuan mudanya sedang duduk menunggu bus, makanya ia menghampiri lalu mengantarnya.

"Menurutmu benar?" ia malah balas bertanya, membuat lelaki Ahn itu memfokuskan pandangannya di mata Sehun kemudian tersenyum. "Tanyakan pada dirumu sendiri, ini bukan sesuatu yang membutuhkan pendapat orang lain."

Mendengar jawaban itu, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, menatap _flash disk_ di tangan dan memandang pada Jongin lagi. "Aku merasa aku benar, tapi aku hanya takut menyakitinya dan ada hal yang masih belum aku yakini."

"Kau akan menemukan keyakinanmu dalam perjalanan, perjalanan membuktikan sesuatu ini akan membawamu terhadap fakta yang besar, awalnya kau akan sakit hati tapi itu lebih baik karena kau mengetahui dengan caramu sendiri( _Dengan kau membantu Jongin membuka tabir orang tuanya tanpa sengaja kau membantu ayahmu mengungkap siapa sebenarna Baekhyun dan apa alasan dia membuat Chanyeol menjalani pernikahan_ gay _-nya_ )."

…

Sampai dirumah, Sehun menemukan kedua orang tuanya masih bergelung nyaman dibalik selimut sambil berpelukan, dan Sehun yang sedang merasa banyak pikiran, perlahan menaiki ranjang, bergerak seperti lintah dan menyusup ditengah-tengah, sehingga kini posisinya seperti sejak awal, dengan Sehun diantara Luhan dan Minseok, rasanya hangat dan nyaman, berada dipelukan kedua orang tuanya rasanya seperti Sehun berada disurga dan dia sangat menyukainya.

Abaikan dengkuran Minseok yang menyerbu telinganya dan bau badanya karena keringat akibat seharian belum mandi, miring kesamping Sehun mengusap perut ibunya yang masih datar dengan pelan. "Aku tidak benar-benar membencimu, aku hanya takut jika kau bernasib sama denganku, aku takut kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, kuharap kau laki-laki supaya kau seperti aku dan Luhan yang berhati baja. Dan kuharap kau lebih kuat dariku supaya kau memahami lebih baik jika ibu tidak lemah dengan mau menjadi simpanan tapi karena sesuatu yang membuatnya demikian, atau jika boleh, semoga nasibmu baik sehingga kau bisa membuatmu dan juga aku memanggil ibu pada _eomma_ seperti anak lainnya." Katanya panjang, lalu memeluk Minseok, beberapa saat ketika dia akan melepaskan pelukannya, ternyata seseorang malah menekan sehingga pelukannya semakin erat dapat Sehun rasakan, kalau tekanan itu berasal dari Luhan.

"Tuhan mendengar do'amu nak."

.

.

Saat gelap menyapa, satu dari tiga manusia yang bergelung ditempat tidur itu mulai bergerak, menggerakan tubuhnya tidak nyaman karena diapit dua lengan besar, kepala kecilnya menoleh kesamping kanan dan kiri, Minseok mendapati Luhan disisi kanan dan Sehun disisi kiri, rupanya Sehun berpindah ketika tidur, Minseok ingat saat ia akan tidur siang tadi, Sehun berada ditengah, menjadi pembatas antara Luhan dan Minseok, namun sekarang posisinya menjadi Luhan, Minseok dan Sehun dengan memeluknya erat seakan-akan ia guling.

Tidak nyaman, ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman, terlebih ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lengket dan ia mencium bau yang tidak sedap dan itu berasal dari dirinya, ya tuhan seharian ini Minseok belum menyentuh air, dia belum mandi. Seketika rasa bersalah menyergap hatinya, ia pasti sudah membuat Luhan dan Sehun tidak nyaman, mencium bau tubuhnya yang begitu menyengat pasti sangat menyiksa, dengan cepat dan mengagetkan Minseok bangkit dari tidurnya, yang otomatis membangunkan dua orang lain.

" _Cheoseongeo, sajangnim_ tuan muda. Aku sangat tidak sopan, pasti aku membuat kalian tidak nyaman" ujar Minseok sambil membungkuk dalam, sungguh ia merasa kalau ia begitu kurang ajar.

"Apa maksud _eomma_?" tanya Sehun yang sudah sepenuhnya bangun.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Minseok?" dan kali ini Luhan.

"Aku belum mandi dan tubuhku pasti sangat bau, tapi aku memaksa kalian untuk tidur, maafkan aku."

 _Minseok yang biasa sudah kembali lagi_ , batin Luhan.

"Kau belum mandi karena kau bilang airnya dingin, sudahlah akupun tidak masalah kau sudah mandi atau belum lagipula udara sedang dingin."

"Tapi itu kurang ajar, _sajangnim_."

"Sst, jangan menangis, kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman, ya sudah mandilah, malam ini kau harus masuk rumah utama."

"Rumah utama?" tanya Sehun dan Minseok bersama.

"Hmm, malam ini seorang rekan mengadakan pertunangan puterinya dan kau tidak mau melewatkan untuk memilih pakaian yang akan digunakan Sehun kan?"

.

.

Sesuai yang dikatakan Luhan, malam ini Minseok memasuki rumah utama dengan didampingi empat pengawal, ia dibawa masuk menuju ruangan besar dimana disana Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun sedang dirias, seperti biasa jika mereka akan menghadiri acara besar pasti ruangan itu akan penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Saat ia tiba disana, tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan, tidak tahan bertatap lama-lama, Minseok memilih mengabaikan dan memasuki salah satu ruangan besar yang isinya pakaian untuk Sehun, memilih stelan jas yang dirasa cocok ia langsung membawa keluar pakaian tersebut dan datang menghampiri anaknya.

"Tuan muda sudah selesai?" tanya Minseok pada Sehun yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya. " _Eoh eomma_."

"Ganti bajunnya tuan, jika kau kurang suka aku akan memilihkan yang lain." katanya saat Sehun terlihat meneliti. _Tadi Luhan menawarkan yang ini padanya tapi ia menolak_. Kata hati Sehun lalu menoleh memandang Minseok, _dan sekarang_ eomma _juga memilihkan ini untuknya, kenapa_ eomma _dan Luhan memiliki selera yang sama, apa ini yang namanya jodoh dan ikatan._ "Aku pakai ini saja, kurasa ini senada dengan milik Lu- _abeoji._ " Segera Sehun mengganti panggilannya pada Luhan saat mata Minseok memicing tidak suka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sehun sudah berganti pakaiannya, yang tadinya menggunakan kaos oblong biasa kini menggunakan stelan jas warna biru yang membalut tubuhnya begitu sempurna, sungguh anaknya ini memang tidak salah mendapat julukan pangeran.

"Sekarang tinggal dilengkapi dasi" ujar Minseok sambil menyematkan dasi dileher Sehun, saat tengah membantu Sehun mengenakannya, mata Minseok juga menangkap Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama untuk Luhan dan rasa iri timbul, ingin rasanya ia berada diposisi Baekhyun, menyematkan dasi untuk suaminya pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Tapi ia sadar, ia harus ingat kalau ia hanya seorang simpanan yang tidak boleh berharap lebih. "Sudah selesai, tuan muda begitu tampan." Pujinya pada Sehun. "Aku tahu tapi kurasa dimatamu Luhan tetap nomer satu."

" _Ye_?"

"Aku tahu sedari tadi kau terus memperhatikannya, apa dia semenarik itu?"

Minseok tidak menjawab, tidak punya jawaban yang ia rasa benar untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari anaknya tersebut.

"Kau sudah siap? Ini hampir jam delapan, aku tidak mau datang terlambat." intrupsi Baekhyun membuat keduanya menoleh. Nyonya Lu itu sangat anggun, Minseok yang berdiri disampingnya kini merasa ciut, ia merasa sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengannya.

...

"Namaku Kim Kyungsoo"

…

TBC/END?

…

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** : Anggap aja sitikus itu panggilan sayang dari Sehun haha, kejem ya, panggilan sayang kok tikus. Emang lucu ya? Haha aku seneng ada yang bilang aku lucu, sebenernya aku ini kayak Suho dan Xiumin yang gak bisa nglucu, tapi seneng deh ada yang bilang aku lucu. Gomawo, hehe.

 **Dweena** : Aku aminin do'a kamu biar pas udah tua pada berkumpul dengan bahagia, aminnnnn. Hehe, aku emang pengen bikin Minseok dengan mood swing yang bikin Luhan dan Sehun jungkir balik, biar moment mereka lebih banyak, aku baru sadar ternyata moment LuMinHunnya dikit bngt, jadi aku mau bikin sebanyak mungkin. Seru emang kayaknya kalo Luhan di gebukin, gimana kalo yang gebukin Kangin aja, dia kan garang abizztt. Hehe.

 **saya sayya** : Aku juga ngalamin hal yang sama, aku masukin 2 review di salah satu FF yang aku ikutin dan aku kesel banget pas nggak masuk-masuk review ku sampe aku harus install ulang aplikasi FFn-nya katena kukira ini FFn erorkah, tapi heri berikutnya udah bener lagi, dan apakah ini udah banyak moment LuMinHunnya?

 **jiraniatriana** : Yah, seperti itu kira-kira mungkin hehe. Ini udah di update. Sudah dibacakah?

 **Kiki2231** : Kaka Hunnienya sabar kok, hehe.

Nadhefuji : Tadinya aku mau bikin lanjutannya 22 tahun yang lalu, tapi setelah aku pikir kayaknya nggak pas deh, karena part yang lain nggak ada chapter 22 tahun yang lalu kan Cuma aku fokusin hubungan LuMin dan penyebab kenapa Min yang jadi korban Luhan yang disebabkan Yoona. Jadi kupikir 22 tahun yang lalunya sampai disitu aja, dan masalah ibunya Minseok yang liat lewat mimpi, ini semacam _feeling_ seorang ibu yang mengatakan kalau anaknya belum meninggal. Dan apakah LuMinHunnya udah banyak?.

 **Park RinHyun-Uchica** : Luhan sudah dateng tuh, udah mesra-mesraan pula, hehe.


	17. Chapter 17

INHERITORS

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma di setiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. Yeah istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

…

Kedatangan Minseok kerumah utama seperti biasa, selalu mengundang perhatian. Pasalnya Minseok selalu datang dengan tampilan yang sama, balutan pakaian putih dengan rambut digerai bebas namun kecantikannya menguar sangat kuat, padahal Minseok tanpa mengenakan pakaian mewah dan tanpa polesan _make_ _up_. Mereka para perias yang biasa memoles wajah Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun, sebenarnya sangat ingin menyentuh kulit Minseok yang terlihat begitu halus dan tanpa kerutan, bahkan mereka tidak bisa menebak umur Minseok saking kencangnya kulit wanita itu. Dan Luhan yang mlihat betapa terpesonanya semua orang terhadap Minseokhanya bisa tersenyum, menurutnya aura bintang Minseok menguar begitu kuat meski ia tidak jadi menjadi bintang.

Tanpa sengaja mata keduanya bertemu, Minseok mengangguk hormat, memberikan sapaan terhadapnya, Baekhyun termasuk Sehun, dan adu tatap itu berselang hanya beberapa detik karena Minseok langsung memutus pandangan, berjalan lurus menuju lemari besar yang terisi penuh pakaian resmi untuk Sehun, diruangan besar itu memang tersedia tiga ruangan untuk Luhan, Baekhyun dan Sehun, tempat serupa butik pakaian resmi karena isinya pakaian formal untuk acara penting, setiap keluarga Lu akan hadir dalam sebuah acara para perancang busana biasanya berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi perancang pakaian bagi mereka, karena jika salah satu dari mereka menggunakan rancangan dari satu merk maka si nama perancang akan melonjak naik.

…

Damchoo

LuMin/XiuHan

GS

…

Keluarga Lu tiba ditempat dimana keluarga Tuan mengadakan acara untuk pertunangan puteri mereka, disalah satu hotel berbintang lima yang memang biasanya disewa untuk acara semacam ini. Tiba disana, ketiga Lu disambut oleh jepretan kamera yang langsung terarah pada mereka, dari sekian kamera hampir seluruhnya tertuju pada Lu muda, atau Sehun Lu. Sehun yang tampak begitu gagah dengan balutan jas biru gelap yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Wajahnya yang tampan dan siapa yang bisa menyangkal kalau predikat pangeran tidak pantas untuknya. Selain dianugrahi wajah tampan, tubuh tegap nan tinggi kemudian dilengkapi oleh latar belakang yang kayaraya.

Penjelmaan dari seorang pangeran, dan seperti Goo Junpyo versi dunia nyata, Luhan terkekah tanpa sadar, betapa ia ternyata mengagumi sosok anaknya sendiri, rupanya orang yang gagal menjadi bintang malah melahirkan _superstar_ yang terlihat begitu alami, kenapa Luhan mengatakan seperti itu, karena meski Sehun hanya duduk saja aura bintangnya benar-benar memancar, sama halnya dengan Minseok, bahkan ketika dia baru bangun tidur saja, Luhan merasa sedang menonton liputan pribadi yang ditayangkan oleh seorang mega bintang.

Minseok bisa menjadi aset tak ternilai bagi Jaehyo jika dulu wanitanya tetap debut, menjadi tonggak blantika dunia hiburan Korea, seandainya, jika saja, tapi ternyata tuhan tidak berencana lain. Manusia merencanakan tapi tuhan menentukan, sehingga Minseok hanya menjadi simpanannya namun melahirkan Sehun sebagai perwakilan dari dirinya yang sudah sangat sering tampil dilayar kaca. Bahkan anaknya beberapa kali menjadi model untuk sampul majalah atau _brand_ pakaian.

Selesai dengan sesi foto di- _red carpet_ sebelum memasuki ruang utama, ketiga Lu lalu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, begitu sampai diruangan yang sudah didekorasi dengan warna biru, perak dan emas, Sehun memisahkan diri, dia butuh menyapa Ren dan Minhyun, bintang utama malam hari ini dan ia dapat menemukan Ren dengan mudah karena gadis itu tengah berada diantara krumunan ibu-ibu yang sepertinya teman-teman ibunya.

Tepat saat ia ingin menyerukan nama Ren, seseorang sudah melakukannya lebih dulu. "Ren-ah." Panggil seorang gadis bertubuh kecil dengan balutan gaun warna gelap. Mereka berbincang sebentar dan disaat mereka akan meninggalkan krumunan ibu-ibu itulah Ren dan sigadis kecil itu melihat Sehun, Ren menjadi yang paling heboh, dengan menyeru memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan. "Mantan pacar." Dengan nada yang cukup keras sehingga mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Berlari kecil menghampiri Sehun, Ren melentangkan tangannya bermaksud untuk memeluk Sehun dan itu otomatis membuat wajah putih pucatnya memerah padam.

Ren ini selain sangat kekanakan juga sangat memalukan, bagaimana bisa dia berteriak begitu keras diacara pertunangannya dan menyebut Sehun sebagai mantan pacar, ini sangat mencoreng harga diri Sehun sebagai pria dingin.

"Dasar bodoh, kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian dan berhenti memanggilku mantan pacar, kita tidak pernah berpacaran Minki mouse."

Desis Sehun, meski begitu dia tetap menerima pelukan hangat dari sahabat kecilnya ini.

"Eih, jangan sungkan. Aku tidak masalah mengakuimu sebagai mantan pacarku, seharusnya kau beruntung masih kuakui." Gumam Ren, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun baru setelah itu ia melepaskannya. "Tidak baik memeluk mantan pacar lama-lama, aku takut tunanganku melihat dan cemuburu." Lagi katanya kemudian terkikik dan Sehun hanya mendengus.

"Kau masih saja agresif, kau pasti mengguna-guna bocah presiden itu ya." Ujar Sehun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, memicingkan mata seraya menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa mengguna-gunai kalau Minhyunnie yang jatuh cinta duluan padaku. Kau jangan mengada-ada."

"Ketika aku tahu kalau kau akan bertunangan dengan bocah presiden itu, aku sangat syok karena bagaimana mungkin sibocah presiden seperti Minhyun akan jatuh cinta padamu, bocah tikus yang hobi menangis."

" _Ya!_ Berhenti memanggilku tikus."

"Memangnya kenapa? Itukan memang nama lengkapmu Ren Minki mouse Tuan."

"Hanya karena tema ulangtahunku Minnie and Minckey Mouse bukan berarti aku juga tikus bodoh."

"Bagiku kau ini tikus."

Panggilan pertama kali Sehun untuk Ren memang sitikus, itu karena dulu saat Ren mengadakan ulangtahun ia menggunakan tema Minnie and Mickey disaat yang bersamaan adalah hari dimana Minseok dan dia dipisahkan, dimana Sehun harus tinggal dirumah utama sementara Minseok di _pavilion_ , disaat ia tengah sedih Jaehyo mengajaknya menghadiri pesta ulangtahun yang ditujukan untuknya dari salah satu teman di TK, awalnya Sehun hanya bisa duduk diam tanpa minat, namun ketika Ren muncul sambil sesenggukan menangis karena menolak kostum pilihan ibunya, disaat itulah Sehun merasa terhibur, bagaimana Ren menggerakan tubuhnya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa, hingga ketika Jaehyo menyerahkan sekotak kado, Sehun menyerahkannya pada Ren sambil mengatakan.

" _Saengil chukkae, Minki mouse_." Gumam Sehun saat itu.

Yang tentu saja mendapatkan penolakan keras dari Ren dan anak itu meneriaki Sehun tepat diwajah.

" _Ya_! Aku bukan tikus!"

"Tapi kau memakai pakaian tikus." Ujar Sehun santai. "Ini karena ibuku. Ibuku yang memilih tema ini dan karena aku yang sedang ulangtahun jadi aku harus memakainya."

"Pantas saja namamu Minki itu pasti singkatan dari Minnie dan Mickey. Jadi terima saja kalau kau ini memang seperti tikus. Bahkan ibumu sampai menamaimu Minki."

"Minki itu bukan karena Minnie dan Mickey. Uh, kau menyebalkan sekali sih."

Dan pertengkaran itu berlanjut panjang, menjadi hiburan lucu karena pertengkaran anak-anak, telebih jika mendengar mereka berbicara, Sehun yang tidak jelas menyebutkan huruf S dan Ren yang mencampurkan beberapa bahasa, sampai akhirnya pasangan Tuan dan Jaehyo memisahkan, meleraikan pertengkaran dan saling meminta maaf. Meski saling meminta maaf namun tidak bisa menutupi kalau mereka sembari terkekah dan menahan tawa.

"Ah iya, kenalkan ini _eonnie_ ku. Dia baru kembali dari Amerika." Perkataan Ren yang dibarengi sambil mendorong tubuh gadis kecil disampingnya membuat lamunan Sehun pecah. Dapat dia lihat gadis bermata bulat itu mengulurkan tangannya, wajahnya galak. Namun suaranya begitu merdu.

"Kim Kyungsoo _imnida_."

"Sehun _imnida_." ucap Sehun sambil menjabat tangan yang menggantung itu.

…

"Jadi Sehun itu anak anda" Luhan menoleh, mendengar suara berat Mark tiba-tiba mengintrupsi pandangannya pada Sehun yang sedang bercakap dengan dua orang gadis. " _Ne_ dia anakku."

"Kupikir dia anak dari seorang bernama Jaehyo." Luhan mengeutkan keningnya. "Jaehyo?"

"Hm, dulu saat ulang tahun puteriku, aku menundangnya karena dia adalah teman puteriku di TK, dan dia datang bersama seorang lelaki yang mengaku bernama Jaehyo. Dia merawat Sehun, dengan sangat baik bahkan ketika dia bertengkar dengan puteriku dia menenangkan dengan cara seakan dia adalah anaknya sendiri."

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Sehun pernah menghadiri ulang tahun puterimu."

"Itu ketika mereka berusia enam atau tujuh tahun"

Enam atau tujuh tahun? Itu berarti ketika Sehun berpisah dengan Minseok, ah Luhan ingat, saat itu Sehun sangat dekat dengan Jaehyo karena lelaki itu yang bertugas mengawasi Minseok setiap hari dan Sehun merengek untuk dipertemukan dengan Minseok, tapi entah bagaimana caranya Jaehyo selalu bisa memenangkan hati Sehun dan membuat dia tetap berada dikamarnya bersama Jaehyo bahkan sampai ia tidur, jika mengingat itu Luhan sejujurnya iri, karena Jaehyo menjadi yang terdekat Sehun, bahkan menjadi orang kedua yang tahu segalanya tentang Sehun setelah Minseok.

"Ah dia _babysitter_ Sehun saat itu. Karena aku dan Min- maksudku Baekhyun tidak bisa menemaninya untuk datang maka Jaehyo menggantikan kami."

"Ah begitu, kurasa pasti Sehun sangat marah pada kalian, karena aku juga mengalaminya. Saat hari ulangtahunnya aku terlambat datang dan aku tidak mengenakan kostum yang seharusnya kukenakan dengan isteriku, dia menyebut dan memakiku kalau aku menduakannya dengan pekerjaan, kemarahannya cukup sampai Sehun menjadi pelampyasan karena saat itu Sehun menyebutnya Minki mouse dia langsung marah-marah."

Luhan meresponya dengan senyuman, apa saat itu Sehun marah padanya? Luhan rasa tidak karena rasa sayang Sehun padanya sudah berubah menjadi benci, benci yang teramat dalam sampai ia bahkan enggan melihat Luhan.

…

Ketiga Lu berpisah menemui rekan masing-masing yang kebetulan mendatangi acara yang sama, Luhan tengah bercengkrama dengan sang tuan rumah – Mark Tuan, Sehun dengan Ren Tuan dan Baekhyun, ia sudah menyapa Jinyoung dan sekarang ia sedang bertemu dengan kawan lama, Kim Ryeowook, dulu kakak angkatannya di universitas dan pernah satu _club_ paduan suara ketika masih di sekolah menengah atas.

" _Eonnie_ " sapa Baekhyun ketika wanita itu terlihat sedang asik mengobrol dengan beberapa orang yang tidak Baekhyun kenali. " _Eoh_ Baekkie apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa." Ryeowook memekik seang dan melentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun yang kemudian disambut dengan senang hati.

"Aku sangat baik, seperti yang _eonnie_ lihat. Ah, _eonnie_ masih cantik saja seperti dulu." Ujar Baekhyun ketika pelukan mereka terlepas. "Aku sudah tua, jangan menggoda Baek." Keduanya terkekah, jujur Ryeowook memang masih cantik meski sudah berumur, seperti mertuanya sendiri Kim Heechul.

"Ah aku sudah melihat Sehun, tadi dia sedang menyapa Ren, tapi aku belum melihat Luhan dimana suamimu?" tanya Ryeowook dan Baekhyun hanya menggeser sedikit tubuhnya lalu menunjuk tempat dimana Luhan berada, beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri dan masih mengobrol dengan Mark. "Itu, sedang mengobrol dengan tuan rumah." Ujarnya, seraya menunjuk. "Oh. Ah kenapa tidak ajak Sehun kemari, kau bilang ingin mengenalkannya dengan puteriku."

"Dia sedang menyapa Ren, dan kupikir Sehun sudah berkenalan dengan puterimu, lihat." Lalu tangan Baekhyun menunjuk dimana Sehun sedang berjabat tangan dengan seorang gadis yang lebih kecil dari Ren yang memakai gaun berwarna gelap. "Ah, Kyungsoo terlihat sangat pas untuk Sehun kan" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kurasa juga begitu." Bukan Ryeowook yang menyahut, namun Kim Jongwoon suami Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba datang kemudian merangkul isterinya, lelaki yang memiliki jarak usia dengan Ryeowook sangat jauh namun terlihat begitu pas, entah wajahnya yang awet muda atau Ryeowook yang memang mampu mengimbangi kedewasaan suaminya, entah namun yang pasti mereka terlihat begitu serasi.

"Jongwoon _oppa_. Lama tidak berjumpa, Myungsoo _annyeong_ " sapa Baekhyun, sambil melambaikan tangannya menyapa anak muda yang datang bersama ayahnya, Kim Myungsoo putera sulung pasangan Kim yang sangat terkena karena ketampanan dan ketenangannya dan jika sedikit saja mulutnya terbuka, sayatan tak kasat mata akan tercetak dihati sipendengar. Kau akan tahu nanti.

"Senang berjumpa denganmu lagi Baek." Balas Jongwoon, sementara Myungsoo hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Ah, aku akan memanggil Luhan dan Sehun dulu, aku ingin mengenalkan mereka pada kalian, tunggu sebentar." Uar Baekhyun hendak beranjak, namun terhenti sejenak ketika Ryeowook menahan lengannya. "Bersama, akupun ingin memanggil Kyungie." Katanya.

" _Kajja_."

…

Dari kejauhan, Luhan samar-samar melihat seseorang yang pernah dilihatnya dalam pohon bembalasan dendam milik Jaehyo, ia ada disini, ditempat yang sama Luhan berada, matanya terus menyipit memperhatikan sampai gerakannya disadari oleh Mark, lelaki seumuran Daehyun itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang berat. "Itu Kris Wu bersama Jessica." Katanya.

"Mereka sepasang kekasih?" tanya Luhan, pasalnya dari data yang ia peroleh, Kris sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita asal Korea bernama Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon lebih tepatnya, puteri seorang petinggi salah satu unversitas ternama ibu kota Korea selatan, dan Luhan tahu benar bagaimana wajah Junmyeon karena dia pernah bertemu langsung disebuah acara kampus saat Luhan masih seorang mahasiswa. Dan mengenai tercatatnya Junmyeon sebagai isteri seorang Kris Wu cukup mengagetkannya mengingat seperti apa Kim Junmyeon itu, terlebih bagaimana cara mereka saling mengenal.

"Kurasa iya, Kris selalu menggandeng Jessica dalam semua acaranya, mereka terlihat sangat dekat jadi kurasa hubungan mereka lebih dari teman." Jelas Mark.

"Kau sangat mengenalnya? Apa dia temanmu?"

"Kami pernah terlibat kerja sama, Jinyoung dan Jessica lebih tepatnya dan Jessica adalah _mentor_ Jinyoung di dunia _mode_."

Luhan hanya ber-oh ria, dia mendengarkan cerita Mark, namun pikirannya melayang memikirkan sesuatu, dalam otaknya lagi-lagi terisi benang kusut yang tarik ulur tanpa ujung, Jaehyo memasukan nama Kris sebagai salah satu target dalam pohon pembalasan dendamnya, dan dalam pohon tersebut Kris berhubungan dengan seorang perempuan bernama Jung Sooyeon yang telah mati, disisi lain Kris kini telah menikah bersama seorang wanita bernama Kim Junmyeon namun pernikahan itu tidak terendus media dan keberadaan Junmyeonpun tidak diketahui, lalu sekarang Kris muncul dengan seorang gadis bernama Jessica, perselingkuhan terbuka? Atau sesuatu terjadi pada Junmyeon.

Tepat disaat Mark dan Luhan tengan sama-sama menyesap minumnya setelah berbincang cukup lama, tiba-tiba Mark mengangkat tangan dan ia rupanya melambai pada seorang lelaki yang juga melambai padanya, lelaki itu bersama seorang wanita, silaki-laki menggendong seorang bocah perempuan seusia Jaehyun – keponakannya yang merupakan anak bungsu dari Daehyun, semakin dekat, lelaki itu semakin terlihat jelas, namun pandangan Luhan terpaku pada wanita disampingnya.

Dan setelah mereka benar-benar berhadapan, Luhan mengenali siapa siwanita tersebut. "Yoona _noona_." Sapa Mark pada wanita itu. " _Eoh_ , aku sedang mencari Youngjae ketika bertemu dengan _noona_ , katanya dia ingin menemui Jinyoung tapi bingung karena tidak kunjung ketemu makannya aku mengajaknya kesini siapa tahu ada bersamamu." silaki-laki yang menjawab, dia adalah Jaebum adik Yoona. Karena mata Yoona terpaku pada Luhan yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam namun terlihat ramah.

"Aku juga belum melihat Jinyoyng dari tadi, aku sedang berbincang dengannya." Mark menunjuk Luhan dengan lengannya. "Ah, bukankah anda tuan Luhan?" sapa Jaebum seraya membungkuk sedikit. "Sepertinya aku cukup terkenal." Ujar Luhan. "Ah, bukankah kau Im Yoona?" tanya Luhan pada seorang wanita yang berdiri disamping lelaki bernama Jaebum.

" _Ne_ , Yoona _imnida_." Yoona memperkenalkan diri dengan kaku, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kurasa tadi Jinyoung sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun." Kata Luhan lalu sedikit menoleh kesesana kemari dan menemukan wanita itu yang juga sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang. " _Yeobo_." Seru Luhan dan Baekhyun langsung menatap kearahnya, ia langsung tahu suara Luhan sepertinya. Sedikit melambaikan tangan, Luhan memberikan isyarat untuk wanita itu mendekat.

Ada senyun setan diwajah Luhan tanpa seperngetahuan orang lain. Seperti kata Baekhyun, acara pertunangan puteri Mark Tuan akan menjadi reuni bagi Luhan dan pembuat masalah tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

"Aku-

…

"Aku-

Perkataan Baekhyun terhenti ketika sepasang matanya bertemu dengan mata rusa milik Yoona, Im Yoon Ah yang dulu seharunya menjadi ibu pengganti untuk melahirkan darah daging Luhan dan setelah sekian lama menghilang dari jangakauan Baekhyun, wanita itu muncul lagi, muncul dihadapannya dan juga dihadapan Luhan.

" _Yeobo wae geure_?" Luhan merangkul tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merasa menegang, ingin menerjang wanita itu dan membunuhnya jika perlu, jika saja Yoona tidak kabur dan membuat Minseok menggantikannya, masalah yang terjadi tidak akan serumit ini. Darah mendesir dari perut hingga kekepala, sudah pasti wajahnya memerah, ini warna merah karena menahan amarah, tapi begitu merasakan sentuhan Luhan, Baekhyun seakan tersadar, dia tidak boleh lepas kendali. Tapi, ada apa dengan Luhan? Ada apa dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar begitu mesra.

"Aku tidak apa?" balas Baekhyun sambil berdeham, mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah lain. "Kau menatap Yoona seakan kau ingin menelannya? Kau merasa kalah cantik ya?" Baekhyun mengernyit lalu memperhatikan Mark dan seorang lelaki lain yang sedang menggendong seorang bayi perempuan seumuran Jaehyun dan mereka terkekah.

"Aku? Aku hanya berfikir seperti pernah melihatnya." Gumam Baekhyun sebiasa.

"Hmm, tentu saja. Dia seorang aktris di China dan juga dia itu mirip mantan kekasihku, kau ingat Yoonah? Mereka miripkan?"

Jelas ada makna dalam perkataan Luhan, Tapi ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih mengingat ia masih terlalu menahan amarah dan mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menerjang Yoona. Aktris di China? Ah, jadi dia melarikan diri kenegara lain setelah menghancurkan hidup orang lain.

"Oh, pantas saja kau tidak asing. Rupanya aktris. Hm, _I'm sorry Mr_. Tuan, kurasa aku harus membawa suamiku pergi, ada seorang kenalan kami yang mencarinya." Ujar Baekhyun tenang, menoleh pada Mark dan meladeni akting Luhan, dan itu sukses membuat Luhan menautkan alisnya sejenak, benar-benar sejenak karena setelah itu ia menghela nafas.

Selepas Baekhyun dan Luhan pergi, Yoona terlihat tidak tenang, ia butuh menghubungi seseorang, maka ia menoleh pada Mark dan adiknya kemudian pamit. Dengan sedikit goyah Yoona melangkah membelah kerumunan yang tanpa sadar langkahnya telah masuk kedalam bidikan seseorang.

…

" _Ahjussi_." Daehyun terlonjak kaget, ponsel dalam genggamannya nyaris jatuh dan ia mengumpat pada sipemilik suara, tapi bibir penuhnya malah langsung terkatup begitu mendapati pemuda tinggi berkulit pucat yang sedang menatap curiga, bukan padanya namun pada seorang wanita yang berjalan agak gontai.

"Kau memotret seseorang? Wanita? Kau selingkuh dari Jae _immo_?" setelah mengatakan itu baru Sehun menoleh pada Daehyun. "Jaga bicaramu tuan, aku ini pria setia." Meski gugup namun sepertinya mampu tertutupi oleh rasa tersinggunya karena dikatai selingkuh oleh Sehun.

"Kalau kau setia, kenapa memotret seorang wanita diam-diam, dan wanita itu bukan Jae _immo_ , lalu apa lagi kalau bukan selingkuh."

Daehyun menggaruk tengkuknya, ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Sehun, sejak awal perasaannya memang sudah tidak enak perihal permintan untuk memotret orang-orang dalam foto yang diterima melalui pesan elektronik kemarin malam.

 _Kita teman kan Daehyun? Kau sudah seperti adikku,_ eoh _. Jadi bantulah aku._

Adik? Mana ada adik disuruh melakukan hal kriminal seperti ini, memotret seseorang tanpa izin juga merupakan tindakan melanggar hukum, karena itu merupakan salah satu adab sopan santun di Korea, dan Daehyun yang notabenenya adalah seorang kepercayaan Presiden Korea telah melakukan kesalahan, semoga Bang Yongguk – presiden Korea saat ini tidak akan tahu dan tidak akan memecatnya jika ia tahu. Do'a Daehyun.

"Aku sedang memiliki pekerjaan menjadi mata-mata." Sahut Daehyun asal, sungguh ia tidak punya jawaban lain selain itu, memang dia sedang menjadi mata-matakan. "Mata-mata? Mematai wanita cantik maksudmu? Hii, kau seperti lelaki mesum dalam film biru."

" _Ya_ " hampir saja Daehyun melayangkan tangannya pada Sehun jika saja suaranya tidak melengking membuat semua orang menoleh padanya dan Sehun. "Kau jaga itu mulut tuan. Kau pikir aku ay-

Daehyun mengatupkan kembali bibirnya ketika ia nyaris berbicara _kau pikir aku ayahmu yang menghamili bocah_. Nyaris saja, jika tadi ia mengatakan hal itu mungkin ia sudah akan habis oleh hantaman bogem mentah dari Sehun. "Sudahlah Sehun, aku sedang dalam pekerjaan yang rumit dan menegangkan, jangan ganggu aku dan lebih baik kau pergi ke sudut kanan dimana _game center_ itu disediakan."

"Aku bukan bocah, dasar lelaki hitam berbibir serakah." Maki Sehun pada Daehyun, uh makian yang sukses membuat Daehyun malu setengah mati terlebih beberapa dari orang yang mendengar terkekah geli.

 _Sialan, bilang saja kau iri dengan kulit coklat dan bibirku yang seksi ini_. grutu Daehyun sambil melangkah pergi ia harus mengambil gambar lagi, dan ini semua demi dia, wanita manis yang telah dinikahinya selama 12 tahun. Wanita bernama Yoo Youngjae yang sukses membuatnya menjadi bodoh dan mempertaruhkan harga dirinya demi menyelamatkan keluarganya.

Jika bukan karena Youngjae terlibat dengan Baekhyun, Daehyun tidak mungkin mau mengambil gambar beberapa orang dalam pesta orang lain, dan sebenarnya jika bukan karena ini, Daehyun juga malas menghadiri pesta milik Mark karena ia tidak mengenal Mark selain itu pesta ini juga membuat isterinya bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya, Im Jaebum yang sepertinya dulu sangat mencintai Youngjaenya hingga ia mencari isteri dengan nama yang sama, Youngjae hanya beda di marga saja. Ah sialan. Dengus Daehyun merana. Kesal dan apapun itu yang menggambarkan kemalangan.

…

Jari-jemari panjang Jaehyo menari diatas _Keyboard_ , malam ini dia memiliki profesi baru, menjadi penjaga _stand_ bermain disebuah hotel berbintang dimana sebuah acara sedang berlangsung, hari ini dia sudah beberapa kali melakukan transfarmasi pekerjaan, awalnya ia menjadi petugas yang memasang dekorasi, pemasang sistem keamanan, bagian dari keamanan dan sekarang ia menjadi penjaga _game center_ yang sengaja disediakan karena katanya pemilik acara sangat menyukai anak-anak.

Dari beberapa orang yang bekerja untuknya sudah ia sebar diberbagai titik, tidak, diacara ini tidak akan ada penyerangan atau semacamnya seperti yang terjadi di tivi-tivi, Jaehyo melakukan ini karena dari seorang informan, acara ini akan menjadi ajang pertemuan kembali orang-orang yang dulu terlibat dalam masalah 17 tahun yang lalu.

Karena itu ia butuh mengintai dan mengumpulkan semua informasi, dan dari semua jenis info yang telah ia dapat ada satu yang kini begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Seorang gadis bergaun biru dongker sedang berdiri disamping pilar dan memperhatikan seseorang, dua orang lebih tepatnya, ketika Jaehyo memandang pada titik yang sama, ia dibuat mengernyit, Kris Wu dan seorang wanita.

Dan gadis yang sedang memperhatikan adalah gadis yang sama yang ia tangkap dua kali tengah memperhatikan Sehun, Jaehyo berniat menghampiri, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi. "Youngjae." wanita yang dipanggil Youngjae menoleh pada seorang yang Jaehyo kenali.

"Kau melihat Taewoon _oppa_?"

 _Taewoon_ oppa? Batin Jaehyo.

" _Ani eonnie,_ sedari tadi aku disini menemani Changkyun, _eonnie_ sudah bertemu dengan Jinyoung _eonnie_?"

"Belum sempat, aku ah, aku pergi dulu aku harus mencari Taewoon _oppa_ dulu."

"Yoona _eonnie_ -

 _Im Yoon Ah_. Batin Jaehyo lagi.

…

Sementara semua orang yang berada di hotel berbintang sedang saling mengamati dan mengintai, maka berbeda dengan yang berada dirumah, yang berada di pavilion lebih tepatnya, wanita yang tengah hamil muda itu sedang sibuk menikmati snek milik Sehun yang bersemayam dikulkasnya sambil menonton drama, dan caranya menonton benar-benar berlebihan, lebay bahasa kerennya. Bagaimana tidak berlebihan, Minseok meminta semua lampu dipadamkan sehingga tempat itu gelap gulita dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya tivi, yang untungnya merupakan tivi layar lebar.

Selain itu, Minseok sepertinya menjadi ibu hamil paling mengagumkan, drama malam ada dihampir semua _channel_ tivi dan setiap drama memiliki genre berbeda, jika itu merupakan _mellow_ drama, maka Minseok akan habis-habisan menitihkan air matanya, jika itu _action_ , maka dia akan menggerakan kakinya seakan ia sedang menendang seseorang, jika itu komedi maka dia akan tertawa sepanjang tayangan, beda lagi jika itu ber- _genre_ fantasi, Minseok akan menggunakan tangannya seakan tangannya itu memiliki kekuatan dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat orang-orang yang memperhatikan hanya mampu memutar bola matanya.

Seperti sekarang, ia sedang menonton drama fantasi yang bercerita tentang seorang malaikat pelindung dan malaikat pencabut nyawa, sedari tadi tangannya terus saja bergerak-gerak diudara dengan suara chuzz chuzz dan chuzz. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, tapi dibalik semua itu, mereka yang melihat tampak senang, bahagia dengan perubahan Minseok yang terasa sedikit manusiawi, tidak seperti patung es atau robot yang hanya akan bersuara ketika ditanya atau akan bergerak jika bertemu Luhan dan Sehun.

Peubahan yang sungguh menyenangkan, terlepas dari sisi betapa menyebalkannya ketika _mood swing_ itu terjadi saat bersama Luhan, selain menyebalkan juga menakutkan, kata-katanya itu seperti anak orang kaya yang super manja dan memiliki sifat nakal, permintaannya itu mutlak, jika tidak dituruti dia akan menangis, ah anak kedua tuan Lu mungkin bisa menjadi seorang selebriti karena begitu ekspresif meski masih bentuk gumpalan garah.

Pandangan mereka terhenti karena bayi besar – ya sekarang Minseok di panggil bayi besar oleh pelayan, menggantungkan tangannya diudara sesaat setelah mengganti _channel_. Tayangan baru, drama _action_ yang pemain wanitanya memiliki penampilan seperti Minseok, selalu berpakaian putih denan rambut tergerai bebas.

Perlahan tapi pasti, isakan terdengar, tidak tangisan raung-raung seperti saat menonton drama sedih, namun tangisan kali ini lebih elegan, berkelas dan hanya berisi isakan kecil, namun terdengar sangat memilukan.

Salah satu pelayan yang merupakan kepala pelayan, memberanikan diri mendekat tapi ketika jaraknya sudah beberapa meter tepat dibelakangnya, terdengar Minseok memangil nama seseorang dengan suara patah-patahnya, dan ia menjadi ragu untuk mendekat lagi, maka ia memutuskan mundur kebelakang, dan yang bisa dihubungi saat ini tentu sata tuan besar. Karena sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan masalalu.

…

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya ketika " _Annyeonghaseyo_ Kim Kyungsoo _imnida_." Seorang gadis muda memperkenalkan diri padanya, Sehun dan Baekhyun ditemani sepasang suami isteri yang tersenyum sumringah sementara seorang pemuda yang tampaknya sudah berusia duapuluhan itu tetap tenang ditempatnya, auranya kalem dan misterius.

"Ah, _yeppuda_." Gumam Baekhyun seraya mengusapi pipi Kyungsoo yang gembul, memang Luhan akui, gadis itu cantik terlebih belahan bibirnya yang berbentuk serupa hati, membuatnya juga terkesan imut, namun tatapannya tajam, setajam elang atau busur panah dan Luhan bisa melihat kepribadian anak itu tidaklah seimut yang terlihat.

"Ah, perkenalkan dirimu sayang." Ujar Baekhyun seraya mengusap punggung Sehun. Anak itu tentu saja menatap sejenak pada Baekhyun sebelum menuruti perkataan wanita yang tengah berpura-pura menjadi ibunya.

"Sehun _imnida_."

"Oh, kau _cool_ sekali, Myungsooku saja tidak sedingin itu." Kali ini gantian wanita yang merupakan ibu Kyungsoo yang mengomentari Sehun, yang dengan tidak sopannya hanya mengatakan Sehun _imnida._ Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang menambahkan _annyeonghaseyo_ tapi dalam hati Luhan berkata. _Dia benar-benar anakku_. Kata hatinya setengah terkekah.

"Itu bukan _cool_ tapi sombong." Oh, mulut Myungsoo yang manis, yang tentu saja mendapatkan tatapan dari ibunya. (Dan ini adalah sayatan tak kasat mata yang berasal dari mulut Myungsoo.)

Jadi orang yang akan dikenalkan Baekhyun adalah keluarga Kim, dilihat dari gaya dan penampilan, sepertinya mereka tidak tinggal di Korea, dapat dipastikan mereka pasti menetap di Negara dimana menganut sistem _liberal_ , tidak ada yang mendasari Luhan berspekulasi demikian, hanya saja dari cara bicara Myungsoo yang frontal. Atau memang anak itu tidak mendapat didikan untuk mulutnya. Entahlah.

"Sehun memang sedikit sombong, maklum anak tunggal." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Ah, kurasa Myungsoo menyakiti hatimu ya."

" _Ani_ , aku akan memaafkannya karena dia sangat tampan." Ujar Baekhyun lagi, kemudian disahuti tawa sepasang suami isteri Kim tersebut sampai dering ponsel Luhan berbunyi nyaring mengundang pandangan.

Luhan menggumam kata maaf, lalu mengambil ponselnya dan memperhatikan layar, dari _pavilion_ , ah senangnya. Akhir-akhir ini dari _pavilion_ sering menghubunginya seperti peneror, tapi begitu ingat _mood_ _swing_ Minseok, rasa senang itu berganti dengan debaran sedikit takut, setelah menguatkan hatinya ia menggeser tanda hijau, menempelkan benda itu ditelinga dan mendengarkan penuturan diujung sana yang menceritakan tentang Minseok.

Jika Minseok sedang menangis, Luhan rasa ia akan senang, pasalnya jika Minseok menangis pasti obatnya adalah pelukan hangat darinya, ciuman singkat dan pujian keju yang sangat asin. Menoleh pada Sehun, Luhan membisik sesuatu. Dan tentu saja Sehun langsung membolakan matanya.

" _Eomma_ pasti akan berbuat hal yang menakutkan, aku tidak akan pulang aku takut disuruh mandi lagi."

Astaga benar, bagaimana kalu ia disuruh mandi lagi? Tujuh kali. Wah bisa kendur kulitnya. "Minseok tidak akan melakukan itu." gumam Luhan nanar, tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri sebenanya.

"Ah, sesuatu yang penting terjadi." Gumam Luhan seraya menunjukan ponselnya yang langsung mendapat tolehan tidak senang dari Baekhyun. "Kurasa kami harus pergi." dan tatapannya semakin tidak suka.

" _Urusan_ apa itu _yeobo_?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit menekan kata urusan. "Ini sangat mendesak, aku akan berpamitan terhadap Mark, ah Jongwoon- _ssi_ Ryeowook- _ssi_ maaf membuat reunimu dan Baekhyun terasa singkat."

" _Jaljineseo_ Luhan-ssi. Kami tahu kau sibuk." Balas Ryeowook.

Selepas kepergian keluarga Lu, tatapan lelaki itu tak lepas dari Luhan, Kim Jongwoon menatap Luhan dengan mata menyipit.

"Minseok?"

…

Limosin yang membawa ketiga Lu mulai meninggalkan area hotel, suasana yang tadi selayaknya keluarga bahagia kini berubah menjadi begitu dingin, tidak adalagi percakapan tidak dengan Baekhyun juga Luhan dan Sehun, semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bersuara, menyerukan kekasalan pada Luhan.

"Bisakah kau tidak seenaknya? Memutuskan pulang begitu saja?" kata Baekhyun.

"Ada urusan peting dan tidak bisa ditunda."

"Apa itu? Ursan apa sehingga kau meninggalkan acara begitu saja."

Luhan mengernyit seraya menatap Baekhyun. "Itu hanya acara anak dari rekan kerja, tidak banyak yang bisa kita dinikmati disana selain penampilan idola-idola Kpop, kau tidak mungkin tertarik dengan itukan Baek"

Baekhyun berdecak, merasa semakin kesal. "Kita tidak perlu memperhatikan itu jika memang tidak tertarik. Aku sedang bertemu dengan temanku, apa kata mereka jika mengetahui suamiku begitu tidak sopan." Dan kernyitan Luhan semakin dalam, apa maksud dari perkataan Baekhyun yang terdengar ambigu ini.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya Baek, lagipula sejak kapan kau peduli pandangan orang lain tentang suamimu?" berhasil mengatup mulut Baekhyun, yang kemudian berganti dengan kerutan dalam, wajahnya berubah gugup lalu hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal.

Sejak kapan ia peduli? Tidak, Baekhyun tidak merasa peduli dan kepedulian ini bukan menjurus pada hal yang semacam itu. Tapi kenapa ia mendadak kesal?

Lama berfikir dengan itu, Baekhyun sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka telah sampai dihalaman super mewah rumahnya dan matanya menyipit ketika Sehun dan Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke _pavilion_. Ia ingin melakukan halnya sama namun ponselnya berbunyi dan nama Soojung tertulis dilayar, ah ia ingat tadi ia sempat mengirim pesan untuk gadis itu mencari informasi terbaru mengenai Im Yoonah. Mengabaikan Sehun dan Luhan, Baekhyun berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya dan memasuki ruang kerjanya yang kedap suara.

…

Sehun dan Luhan mengernyit ketika mendapati _pavilion_ gelap gulita, namun didepan pintu dua orang penjaga berdiri memehang dua lilin dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" mendengar suara Luhan, dapat ia lihat dua penjaga itu membungkuk.

"Nona kecil ingin menonton dibioskop, tapi karena tidak bisa pergi kesana maka ia meminta seluruh _pavilion_ dipadamkan agar ketika ia sedang menonton itu terasa seperti dibioskop." Ujar salah satu penjaga untuk menjawab Luhan, rasanya ia kembali menjadi orang jahat, sedang Luhan yang merasa bersalah, Sehun malah merasa takjub, wah adiknya ini luar biasa sekali, berhasil membuat Luhan kelimpungan dan menunjukan berbagai ekspresi yang tidak terduga.

Sehun rasa adiknya ini jika sudah lahir akan memiliki otak setan. Wah, ia benar-benar berharap adiknya laki-laki. Supaya bisa diajak kompromi untuk mengerjai ayah mereka yang tua ini. Hahaha.

Baru saja akan memasuki rumah dicahayai oleh dua penjaga, dari arah dalam terlihat cahaya lilin yang dibawa oleh kepala pelayan yang tergopah-gopah. "Ah, tuan Lu sudah tiba rupanya." Mendengar nada bicaranya yang cemas Luhan juga tertular kecemasan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nona kecil terus menangis sampai dia terbatuk-batuk, kami ingin memberinya minum dan menyalakan penerangan tapi setiap ada suara orang yang mendekat atau bisikan, nona kecil malah berteriak. Kami-

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut, Luhan sudah tahu apa yang akan terucap selanjutnya, ia memotong perkataan itu karena ingat ada Sehun disampingnya, anak itu tidak boleh mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, hubungan mereka sedang baik dan Luhan tidak mau kembali bermusuhan dengan Sehun.

Menerobos masuk, Luhan kemudian diikuti oleh orang-orang yang membawa lilin untuk menunjukan jalannya, dan ketika ia sampai diruang tengah tepat dimana Minseok sedang terisak, Luhan meminta cahaya lilin untuk dimatikan, malam itu ada cahaya lilin di kamar hotel, jika Minseok semakin terisak pasti karena melihat cahaya lilin, karena kemungkinan besar ingatan itu muncul lagi dan Luhan menjadi marah akan hal itu, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Minseok setelah malam ini, tidak akan ada orang yang selamat di _pavilion_.

"Minseok-ah" panggil Luhan lirih, seraya melangkah pelan, namun ia segera mengernyit ketika terdengar bunyi kresek dibawah kakinya.

" _Sajangnim."_

" _Ne naeya."_ Sahut Luhan semakin mendekat. Lalu terdengar lagi bunyi kresek dan Luhan gatal untuk segera menyalakan lampu, namun ia sadar cahaya tiba-tiba bisa mengguncng Minseok kembali, maka untuk sejenak ia abaikan bunyi kresek tersebut sampai ketika akhirnya ia duduk di samping Minseok dan bunyi kresek itu masih terdengar dibawah pantatnya, ketika pantatnya itu benar-benar sudah terhempas disofa disaat itulah pekikan terdengar.

Pekikan orang-orang karena mendengar suara.

 _Boom_.

Yang juga membuatnya kaget namun Luhan mengabaikan, lelaki itu lebih memilih menarik Minseok kedalam pelukan, menyembuyikan wajah mungil yang ia yakini sudah basah kedalam dadanya dan saat itulah ia meminta lampu dinyalakan.

Terang sudah menyapa, kembali semua orang terkagetkan dengan pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

Astaga.

Luhan nyaris jantungan dibuatnya. Minseok benar-benar luar biasa.

" _Eomma_ "

…

TBC?

…

Cuap-cuap sebentar.

Ada yang udah dengerin lagu barunya LuHan – Imagination? EXO-CBX – Girls? Huah, Cuma beda beberapa hari aja, dan entah kenapa aku ngrasa kok Luhan ganteng banget ya di cover lagunya, tatapannya tajam dengan tatanan rambut yang menurutku manly sekali, astaga aku deg-degan ngliatnya seakan-akan aku ini lagi ditatap langsung sama Ludeer. Dan kalo CBX aku suka banget MV sama lagunya, dan yang paling aku suka itu Ka-Ching. ka-ching ka-ching, ka-ching ka-ching ka-ching ching. Menurut aku Xiumin itu badannya cowok bgt tapi kok pas liat mukanya, kok bocah bgt ya, dan Chen, OMG dia ganteng abis, Baek, dia kayak lagi main sama adiknya yang tepuk tangan itu lho, duh keren bgt. Okay sekian aja. Apadeh.

…

 **Dweena** : Maunya juga adem ayem aja keluarga LuMinHun-nya tapi kalo gitu nggak ada ceritanya dan pasti monoton, masa hidup nggak ada masalah kan dak realistis, kalo ada masalah kan jadinya penuh warna menantang gitu hehe. Tadinya mau 99 kali kaya nomor punggungnya Umin tapi kalo 99 beneran itu kayaknya terlalu berlebihan deh masa iya mandi hampir 100 kali kan ntar Luhan kriputnya langsung keliatan haha. Si Jongdae, ntar ketahuan lah pokoknya ditunggu aja yaw.

 **Guest** : Apa kita bisa pakai pemeran sesuai di FF ini, kalau bisa aku akan mikir-mikir untuk dikirim ke PH hehe.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** : Udah udah udah. Ini udah di _next._ Mungkin karena kebawa sama _Me and My Dad_ yang karekternya absurd gagal jadi imbasnya kebawa sampai ke _Inheritors._ Memang yang awal itu puitis ya? Aduh merasa jadi pujangga deh. Hehe.

 **Kiki2231** : Iya, dia kan udah kesepian bertahun-tahu karena si Luhen yang nyebelin tingkat Zeus makanya aku akan kerjain dia, buat Minseok jadi drama _queen_ dan super manja hehe. Tapi kayaknya itu malah bikin Luhan kesenengan deh. Minseok yang manja kan harapan Luhan. Aduh.

 **mayaeri** : Ini udah di _next_ , makanya diawal ada kata yang diucapkan Chanyeol. _Aku geli mendengarmu mengatakan gara-gara Baek ibumu meninggal_ kan, aku juga nggak tahu gimana ide itu muncul. Haha. Hmm, emang aku juga ngrasa kasihan ke Yeollie tapi karena kupikir nggak papalah ChanBaek nggak ada karena aku nggak terlalu sama _official couple_ menurutku kurang greget dan kayak setingan itu, haha sotoy. Ini menurutku aja sih. Jadi akhirnya jadilah ChanKai meski ayah-anak. Akan aku usahain Chan gak terlalu nista nanti ada kejutan deh. _Mungkin._ Hehe. Dan akan kubanyakin LuMinHun-nya nanti supaya pada iri dan pengen punya keluarga kayak mereka.

 **saya** **sayya** : Duh aku terbang nih gara-gara dipuji gitu, haha. Yah karena Sehun sangat mencintai Minseok makanya dia takut ada yang akan terjadi pada Minseok dan dia benci itu karena Luhan seharusnya orang yang membahagiakan mereka tapi malah dia yang paling bikin menderita, kenapa Sehun pindah karena dia ingin menunjukan pada Minseok ada dua cowok ganteng yang sayang banget sama dia, hehe, pengen deh jadi Minnya. Huu~ tKamu gak rela Hun nikah ya? Padahal undangannya udah jadi, kan dia mau nikah sama aku #plak ngaco hehe. Kim Kyungsoo pendatang baru haha. HH sama XH itu karena Min lagi manja-manjanya jadi pengennya Luhan dan Sehun perhatian kedia gitu, haha.

 **Nadhefuji** : Kyungsoo tunangan aku, hehe. Dia belum tunangan kok, masih singgel.

 **snowhitexo :** Anak keduanya ini emang luar biasa pokoknya dan juga paling super ngalahin super junior hehe.

 **Park** **RinHyun-Uchiha** : Nanti, tunggu aja. Mereka akan bahagia pada waktunya kok, doain aja. Okok.

L

U

Love

M

I

N

Damchoo.


	18. Chapter 18

INHERITORS

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma di setiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. Yeah istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

…

 _Jika aku tidak disini mungkin aku seperti itu_. Hati Minseok terasa ngilu, tangannya berhenti diudara begitu saja ketika _channel_ berganti, menampilkan drama baru ber _genre_ _action_ yang dimainkan oleh aktor tampan dan aktris cantik, dan aktris tersebut dikenali oleh Minseok, sangat malah Im Yoona namanya.

Yoona sekarang sukses, menjadi seorang bintang sesuai mimpinya, menggapai mimpi setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi siswa latihan, sementara Minseok? Dia berakhir mengenaskan, menjadi simpanan, melahirkan anak dan kemudian ia tidak boleh memanggil nama anaknya sendiri, sungguh miris, Minseok pernah ada dalam titik dimana semua orang ingin menjadi dirinya.

Tapi jika sekarang ada yang bertanya maukah kau menjadi seperti Minseok? Pasti jawabanya tidak. Siapa yang mau hidup tersembunyi bahkan tidak bisa melihat langit, terlebih statusnya yang hanya seorang simpanan. Jelas tidak akan ada yang mau, meskipun kau dilimpahi harta segunung seperti yang dialami Minseok, namun kebebasan adalah segalanya. Sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan orang lain termasuk Minseok mantan calon _superstar_ yang gagal total.

Sebutir air mata menuruni pelupak matanya, mendadak rasanya ia bosan hidup, apa yang bisa dibanggakan dengan hidup seperti ini, ia ingin dunianya yang dulu kembali tapi dilain sisi ia cinta pada Luhan namun Luhan secara sah milik orang lain dan orang yang memiliki Luhan jelas bukan tandingan Minseok, dan ia begitu lemah membela diri sendiri saja tidak bisa. Apalagi merebut Luhan.

Setitik lagi turun sampai akhirnya menjadi anak sungai. Minseok meremat depan baju yang dikenakannya, nafasnya sesak tiba-tiba, ia memukul dadanya cukup keras mencoba mengusir rasa sesak namun ia malah terbatuk hebat.

Mendadak ia berfikir jahat, kenapa yang ada diposisinya bukan Yoona saja, kenapa harus dia, Minseok ingat perusahaan dulu seakan enggan mendebutkan Yoona, sebagus apapun gerak tarinya, semerdu apapun suaranya, selangsing apapun tubuhnya, sehebat apapun aktingnya dan dari semua itu Yoona belum mampu untuk membuat ia _debut_.

Tapi nasibnya baik, setelah bertahun-tahun penantian akhirnya ia bersinar, dan Minseok yang dulu seperti bintang paling terang kini menjadi sosok yang terlupakan, mungkin benar bintang yang paling terang dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang paling besar maka dia pula yang akan paling cepat redup dan Minseok adalah contohnya.

Seharunya dulu dia jangan seterang itu jadi meredupnyapun akan perlahan, menjadi sesuatu yang paling adalah hal yang sungguh menakutkan, Minseok sungguh menyesal baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dan sekarang penyesalan akan menemani Minseok untuk menghabiskan waktunya, waktu sebagai calon bintang yang terlupakan, menjadi ibu sebatas melahirkan dan menjadi simpanan tanpa pengakuan.

…

GS

LuMin – XiuHan

…

Sehun dan Luhan mengernyit ketika mendapati _pavilion_ gelap gulita, namun didepan pintu dua orang penjaga berdiri memegang dua lilin dimasing-masing tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" mendengar suara Luhan, dapat ia lihat dua penjaga itu membungkuk.

"Nona kecil ingin menonton dibioskop, tapi karena tidak bisa pergi kesana maka ia meminta seluruh _pavilion_ dipadamkan agar ketika ia sedang menonton itu terasa seperti dibioskop." Ujar salah satu penjaga untuk menjawab Luhan, rasanya ia kembali menjadi orang jahat, sedang Luhan yang merasa bersalah, Sehun malah merasa takjub, wah adiknya ini luar biasa sekali, berhasil membuat Luhan kelimpungan dan menunjukan berbagai ekspresi yang tidak terduga.

Sehun rasa adiknya ini jika sudah lahir akan memiliki otak setan. Wah, ia benar-benar berharap adiknya laki-laki. Supaya bisa diajak kompromi untuk mengerjai ayah mereka yang tua ini. Hahaha.

Baru saja akan memasuki rumah dicahayai oleh dua penjaga, dari arah dalam terlihat cahaya lilin yang dibawa oleh kepala pelayan yang tergopah-gopah. "Ah, tuan Lu sudah tiba rupanya." Mendengar nada bicaranya yang cemas Luhan juga tertular kecemasan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Nona kecil terus menangis sampai dia terbatuk-batuk, kami ingin memberinya minum dan menyalakan penerangan tapi setiap ada suara orang yang mendekat atau bisikan, nona kecil malah berteriak. Kami-

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut, Luhan sudah tahu apa yang akan terucap selanjutnya, ia memotong perkataan itu karena ingat ada Sehun disampingnya, anak itu tidak boleh mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, hubungan mereka sedang baik dan Luhan tidak mau kembali bermusuhan dengan Sehun.

Menerobos masuk, Luhan kemudian diikuti oleh orang-orang yang membawa lilin untuk menunjukan jalannya, dan ketika ia sampai diruang tengah tepat dimana Minseok sedang terisak, Luhan meminta cahaya lilin untuk dimatikan, malam itu ada cahaya lilin di kamar hotel, jika Minseok semakin terisak pasti karena melihat cahaya lilin, karena kemungkinan besar ingatan itu muncul lagi dan Luhan menjadi marah akan hal itu, jika sesuatu terjadi pada Minseok setelah malam ini, tidak akan ada orang yang selamat di _pavilion_.

"Minseok-ah" panggil Luhan lirih, seraya melangkah pelan, namun ia segera mengernyit ketika terdengar bunyi kresek dibawah kakinya.

" _Sajangnim."_

" _Ne naeya."_ Sahut Luhan semakin mendekat. Lalu terdengar lagi bunyi kresek dan Luhan gatal untuk segera menyalakan lampu, namun ia sadar cahaya tiba-tiba bisa mengguncng Minseok kembali, maka untuk sejenak ia abaikan bunyi kresek tersebut sampai ketika akhirnya ia duduk di samping Minseok dan bunyi kresek itu masih terdengar dibawah pantatnya, ketika pantatnya benar-benar sudah terhempas disofa disaat itulah pekikan terdengar.

Pekikan orang-orang karena mendengar suara.

 _Boom_.

Yang juga membuatnya kaget namun Luhan mengabaikan, lelaki itu lebih memilih menarik Minseok kedalam pelukan, menyembuyikan wajah mungil yang ia yakini sudah basah kedalam dadanya dan saat itulah ia meminta lampu dinyalakan.

Terang sudah menyapa, kembali semua orang terkagetkan dengan pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

Astaga. Bungkus cemilan dimana-mana, seperti seakan Minseok memboyong isi mini market keruang tamu mereka sehigga sofa disampingnya penuh oleh makanan ringan, dan bungkusnya berserakan dimana-mana, ketika matanya melirik kebawah pantatnya, rupanya ia menduduki makanan berbahan kentang ukuran jumbo, pantas suaranya mengagetkan.

Luhan nyaris saja jantungan jika tidak ingat kalau Minseoknya ini sedang hamil, tapi apa menjadi semengerikan ini? Maksudnya, Minseok yang sangat hobi makan adalah Minseok ketika berusia empat belas tahun dan sudah sangat lama Minseok kehilangan hobi tersebut sehingga mengambil banyak masa tubuhnya.

" _Eomma_." Panggil Sehun, Luhan yang menoleh dan ia mendapati Sehun sedang geleng-geleng kepala, tapi meski begitu ia bisa melihat sedikit senyuman di wajah tersebut atau Luhan salah lihat? Untuk apa anak itu tersenyum.

 _BUNUH DIA!_ Perhatian Luhan teralihkan oleh suara tivi, dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangan, gambar Im Yoona terpampang jelas memenuhi layar. " _Wae naeya_?" sekali lagi teralihkan ketika tangan-tangan kecil Minseok memukuli dadanya dan dia membisik pilu.

"Kenapa bukan dia? Dulu dia paling tua diantara kami, dia paling cantik diantara kami tapi kenapa aku, aku masih kecil, brengsek aku masih bocah, kau bajingan."

Seseorang menarik Sehun cepat ketika Minseok berteriak demikian. Membawa anak itu keluar _pavilion_ dengan tampang pucat pasi, ingatan percakapan Luhan dengan dokter Changmin terngiang lagi ditelinga Sehun. "Kau tidak boleh mendengar pertengkaran orang tuamu, kau seharusnya-

"Tidak tahu? Aku adalah pihak yang paling tidak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dimasa lalu?" Sehun memotong perkataan Jaehyo, menoleh tajam pada lelaki dihadapannya yang tadi menariknya, mungkin dipikirnya Sehun tidak akan mendengar, mungkin jika sedikit Jaehyo lebih cepat, mungkin Sehun tidak akan mendengar tapi suara Minseok itu cukup keras dan itu seperti petir dalam hatinya, dia tidak bodoh untuk tahu maksudnya.

"Kau tahu segalanya, kau sudah tahu hanya saja kau menutup mata dan telinga, kenapa? Karena kau bermimpi memiliki keluarga bahagia dan bisa menyebut ibu pada Minseok dan menunjukan kalau ibumu adalah Kim Minseok."

Sehun terdiam, matanya beradu dengan Jaehyo cukup lama sampai sebutir turun, tangisan pertama Sehun setelah sekian lama, dibalik air yang mengalir yang kian deras, senyum itu terbit. "Apa yang diharapkan seorang anak dari orang tua? Kenyataan bahwa ibumu adalah wanita simpanan dan kau adalah anak yang diinginkan untuk dijadikan pewaris? Apalagi yang paling menyakitkan?"

Jaehyo terdiam, apa yang paling menyakitkan? Tidak tahu, hampir lima puluh tahun ia hidup, ia dipenuhi kasih dan cinta dari orang tuanya, meski kakaknya adalah orang yang lebih membanggakan dengan segala prestasinya namun mereka tidak mengabaikan Jaehyo, mereka tetap menyayangi Jaehyo bahkan ketika ia dicap sebagai penjual manusia. Mereka tetap menyangi Jaehyo dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar jika anak bungsunya ini ingin pulang, sangat berbeda dengan Sehun, Luhan hanya memberi, segala sesuatu dia berikan kepada Sehun dengan harapan anak itu bisa menerima kalau ia bukan anak Minseok dimata hukum. Dengan harapan Sehun mau mengerti keadaan, dengan harapan Sehun tetap menyayanginya, tapi dia tidak menjelaskan.

Menjelaskan kenapa hidupnya seperti ini, Sehun diharuskan mengerti sendiri, memahami dan melakukan apapun yang diharapkan Luhan.

…

 _Karena itu bagian dari kesalahanku, jika saja malam itu aku tetap menyalakan penerangan, mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi, mungkin kau juga akan disana bersamanya dan teman-temanmu yang lain, dan jika saja aku tidak mabuk malam itu mungkin aku akan sadar jika itu adalah jerit suara bocah gembul yang menjadi temanku, dan jika saja aku tidak mencintai Baekhyun saat itu aku mungkin tidak akan terjebak dalam lingkaran gila ini_.

Luhan hanya mampu ikut menitihkan air mata ketika _blazer_ yang ia kenakan semakin basah, mulutnya tiba-tiba bisu, tapi tangannya semakin erat memeluk Minseok, _sedikit lagi Minseok, aku tinggal menemukan_ ace _maka semua akan selesai. Tunggulah sebentar lagi_.

" _Eomma, appa_."

"Kau ingin menemui mereka?" Minseok mulai sesenggukan dan tubuhnya perlahan menjauh, mendongak menatap pada Luhan yang kini menghapusi air matanya. "Aku bertanya apa kau ingin menemui mereka?"

Luhan kehabisan akal untuk mendiamkan Minseok, yang menjadi pikiran Luhan bukan ia kesal dengan Minseok yang menangis, ia takut akan berimbas pada anak mereka, seperti yang terjadi pada Sehun, saat hamil anak pertama, Minseok hanya akan diam sepanjang hari, menuntut ini itu pada orang lain tapi tidak mengatakan apapun pada Luhan, seperti Sehun, anak itu banyak menuntut tapi bukan pada dirinya melainkan pada orang lain, dan bagaimana kalau anak mereka ini cengeng, memang bukan masalah jika cengeng dan manja, tapi pengaruh emosinyalah yang menjadi ketakutan Luhan.

Terlebih saat ini, Minseok memiliki mental yang mudah tergoyah, jika saat ini baik bukan berarti satu jam kedepan ia masih baik, bisa saja satu jam yang akan datang Minseok tidak baik, Minseok ini bukan ibu hamil biasa, selain ia hidup dengan nyawa lain ditubuhnya saat ini ia juga hidup dihantui masalalu yang kelam dan Luhan tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada salah satunya.

" _Kotjima_."

Luhan menghapus lagi air mata yang mengalir dimata cantiknya, lalu tersenyum getir. Meraih tangan Minseok dan digenggam erat. "Aku sedang bertanya sayang, apa kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka?"

" _Nan bogosipo_ "

"Aku akan mengantarmu menemui mereka. Tapi tidak sekarang."

" _Eonje_?"

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, sampai kau menjadi isteriku."

…

Baekhyun mengurut keningnya yang terasa pening sesaat setelah mendapat kiriman pesan elekronik dari Soojung, apa maksudnya ini? Semua data mengenai Im Yoona telah hilang? Terblokir dan hanya tersisa informasi global yang hanya berisi catatan pekerjaan, awal karir dan alasan menjadi selebriti? Bahkan perusahaan yang menungi Yoona saat ini adalah perusahaan awal dimana ia _debut_ , gila ini jelas rekayasa.

Bagaimana bisa K. R tidak berhubungan dengan Yoona, jelas sekali kalau ia berlatih tahunan disana, dan dan nyaris debut dibawah perusahaan K. R jika apa yang direncanakan Baekhyun berjalan semestinya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia dapat selain informasi tidak bermutu mengenai banyak hal, Baekhyun tidak butuh tentang itu, yang ia butuhkan adalah informasi pribadi, bagaimana kehidupan Yoona setelah keluar dari K. R nyatanya? Bahkan ia tidak terhubung dengan perusahaan yang kini dibawah kendalinya.

"Apa Luhan yang melakukannya?"

 _Hmm, tentu saja. Dia seorang aktris di China dan juga dia itu mirip mantan kekasihku, kau ingat Yoonah? Mereka miripkan._

Seketika perkataan Luhan terngiang kembali ditelinga Baekhyun, Jadi Luhan yang melakukan ini? Untuk apa? Kenapa terasa begitu tiba-tiba, ia cukup senang karena Luhan hanya diam selama ini, tapi apakah Luhan benar-benar diam, akhir-akhir ini keterdiaman pria itu memang diragukan, karena Luhan yang sekarang menjadi menakutkan.

 _Akan ada saatnya Luhan_ hyung _berpaling, cinta tumbuh tidak hanya karena kau selalu ada didepan matanya, menemaninya dan sebanyak apa kau melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, tapi sebagaimana kalian mengisi waktu kebersamaan, terlebih bagi suami isteri, aku yakin_ noona _tahu apa yang aku maksudkan._

Luhan sudah tidak lagi mencintai Baekhyun, Luhan berpaling terhadap Minseok yang merupakan isteri simpanannya, sekaligus wanita yang memberikan kebutuhan ranjangnya. Bukankah itu perkataan yang dimaksudkan Daehyun?

Jadi apa Luhan sedang mencoba mengenyahkan dirinya dari hidup Luhan? Apakah Luhan sedang mencoba menjadikan Minseok isteri sahnya dikemudian hari?

"Akupun sudah muak dengan semua ini Luhan, jadi mari kita akhiri. Bertempur secara terbuka dan silahkan jadikan Minseokmu itu pengganti diriku." Ujar Baekhyun seraya menarik _laptop_ dan mengetikan sesuatu dilembr kerja _word_.

…

Isteri, entah sihir apa yang ada dalam kata tersebut sampai disetiap Luhan mengatakan kata itu Minseok langsung terdiam, sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, ia langsung terdiam bagaimanapun tadi hebatnya ia menangis, meronta dan tidak mau bersama Luhan.

Seperti saat ini, setelah memaki Luhan begitu keras dan cukup mengejutkan, hanya dengan mengatakan _sampai kau menjadi isteriku_ , Minseok langsung terdiam, sekarang bahkan merebahkan kepalanya didada Luhan. Memeluk tubuhnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Belum menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau ia mengantuk.

"Ini sudah malam, tidurlah." Ujar Luhan akhirnya. Menunduk dan memandang wajah Minseok yang kini juga memandangnya. "Tuan muda, _eodiseo_?" ia malah menanyakan Sehun, selalu Sehun yang dicarinya.

"Sudah tidur, ini sudah malam. Besok dr Shim akan datang memeriksamu."

" _Na wae geure_?"

"Eum-

"Aku tidak merasa sakit, kandunganku juga baik." sela Minseok seraya melepaskan pelukannya dari Luhan dan menusap perutnya yang datar, membuat Luhan terperangah, apa maksudnya ini? Apa Minseok tahu kalau dia sedang hamil?.

" _Neo arra_?"

" _Mwoga?"_

Luhan ikut menyentuh permukaan perut Minseok, mengusapnya pelan. "Kalau kau hamil."

"Apa kau sengaja tidak memberi tahuku? Apa karena kau akan mengambilnya lagi?"

Luhan terdiam, lalu mengusap perut Minseok lagi "Jaga dirimu dan dia baik-baik" katanya, kemudian membawa Minseok kedalam pelukan hangat, dalam pelukannya Minseok kembali menangis, jawaban Luhan bukanlah jawaban yang diinginkannya dan juga dengan pria itu berkata demikian menandakan kalau setelah bayinya lahir nanti ia akan mengambil anak keduanya lagi seperti mereka mengambil Sehun.

Karena tidak tahu cara menenangkan Minseok, Luhan memilih diam, menampung air mata itu dalam diam, ada saatnya Luhan butuh berfikir kesar untuk menenangkan Minseok jika sedang menangis tapi ada kalanya juga dia harus membiarkan Minseok menangis, dan kali ini adalah sesuatu yang harus dibiarkan. Minseok butuh melepaskan beban hatinya, anaknya terancam diakui oleh orang lain lagi dan tentu itu menyakiti hati seorang ibu, ibu mana yang rela membiarkan anaknya diakui orang lain, tidak ada.

 _Aku akan berusaha Minseok, tunggulah sebentar lagi._ Kata hati Luhan sambil memejamkan mata, menjatuhkan sebutir bening melewati pipinya.

…

Zitao memeluk erat tubuh Sehun yang tengah terisak bersama dirinya disebuah taman dimana mereka pernah bertemu ketika Sehun baru saja bertengkar dengan Luhan, mereka memiliki kesamaan nasib yang entah seperti apa, namun jika sedang dalam perasaan yang sangat tidak menentu maka mereka akan lari menuju taman dan bertemu tanpa sengaja, seperti sekarang.

Zitao bertemu dengan Sehun setelah tidak tahu harus kemana karena ia tidak mungkin pulang menemui ibunya dengan wajah yang brantakan karena menangis, Zitao melihat lagi, dari balik pilar ayahnya sedang bergandengan mesra dengan seorang wanita, wanita lain yang itu bukan ibunya, bertahun-tahun wanita Kim itu menjadi isteri Wu Yifan namun tidak sekalipun Zitao melihat ayahnya tersenyum begitu lebar sambil mengenalkan gandengannya, apa yang paling menyakitkan?

Ibunya menunggu sepanjang malam sampai sang suami pulang hingga ia melupakan istirahatnya demi menyambut ayahnya, tapi apa yang dilakukan ayahnya? Ayahnya malah menghianati cinta sucinya yang mereka ikat bersama dihadapan tuhan, Zitao tidak masalah jika ia tidak memakai nama Wu untuk namanya, ia sudah cukup senang menggunakan nama Huang sebagai marganya, tapi apa dengan mereka menerima kemudian mereka bisa disakiti seperti ini?

Zitao meremas pundak Sehun untuk menyalurkan betapa hatinya terluka, ada sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan namun rasanya gadis bermata panda itu ingin berbagi, bebannya terlalu berat untuk ditanggung sendiri tapi ibunya juga sudah kehilangan kekuatan untuk menanggung bebannya.

Sehun menatap nanar lampu jalan di sepanjang taman yang memancarkan cahaya putih memberikan rerumputan hijau dibawahnya terlihat, air terus mengalir dimatanya. Perkataan nyaring Minseok mengalun terus ditelinganya, seakan membenarkan semua yang dulunya baru menjadi spekulasi Sehun.

 _Jika itu peristwa tujuhbelas tahun lalu maka itu adalah peristiwa yang membuatmu dilahirkan._ Petkataan Zitao juga ikut membising ditelinganya dari sekian banyak hal yang mendesak masuk. _Itu adalah peristiwa yang besar._

Benar, sepertinya Zitao memang seorang cenayang yang tahu segalanya, tujuh belas tahu memang peristiwa yang besar dan yang membuat Sehun dilahirkan, dan hanya untuk seorang keturunan, jika Luhan memang membutuhkan keturunan seharusnya dia menyayangi Sehun selayaknya keturunan yang sangat dia inginkan, Ah Sehun lupa, ia memang sangat diinginkan namun hanya sekedar untuk pewaris bukankah hidup Sehun ini sangat luar biasa.

Sehun meremas pundak Zitao sebagai penyalur kesakitan dalam hatinya, betapa sakitnya hati ini menyadari kalau ia adalah anak hasil dari kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa seorang wanita, lalu kemalangan menimpa hidupnya. Karena untuk melahirkan Sehun, Minseok harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri padahal seharusnya Baekhyun dan Luhan berterimakasih pada Minseok.

" _Eomma_." Panggil Zitao dan Sehun bersama. Sambil terisak dan sambil menumpahkan semua beban dalam tangisan.

…

Setelah menangis tersendu-sendu dan menghasilkan bengkak pada matanya kini malah Minseok hanya diam tanpa mengindahkan keinginan Luhan yang ingin dia lekas tidur, sekarang ia malah duduk diruang tivi yang sudah dibersihkan untuk menunggu Sehun, yang Luhan ketahui jika anak itu tidak dirumah, pergi ketaman seperti yang dilakukan beberapa waktu lalu dan laporan itu ia terima dari Jaehyo, yang mengikuti Sehun dari sejak ia berlari keluar _pavilion_ sampai tiba ditaman.

Luhan menghela nafas, bercerai dari Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang mungkin mudah dilakukan, mungkin. Tapi yang akan berat dikemudian adalah mengembalikan Minseok seperti semula, ia tidak tahu ini berhubungan dengan _trauma_ atau _mood swing_ nya namun yang jelas, ini sangat mengkhawatirkan bagi Luhan karena Minseok memiliki emosi yang begitu ekstrim.

Mengambil langkah, Luhan mendudukan pantatnya disapming Minseok, menyilpkan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya karena bertopang dagu "Sangat ingin bertemu Sehun?" tanya Luhan, Minseok menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Mau menemuinya?"

Ia menoleh kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Ambilkan pakaian hangat, syal _beanie_ dan penghangat telinga untuk Minseok." Luhan menolehkan sedikit wajahnya "Ah, sarungtangan dan kauskaki baru sekalian." Tambahnya.

"Tersenyumlah sayang, kau bilang ingin menemui Sehun, kemari, aku akan meapihkan rambutmu."

Minseok mengerjap lucu ketika tubuhnya diangkat tanpa beban oleh Luhan dan mendudukannya dipangkuan, merapihkan rambutnya yang brantakan. "Dengarkan aku, kau akan menemui Sehun tapi dengan satu syarat?"

" _Mwo_?"

Luhan menyelipkan rambut Minseok ditelinga. "Jangan sakit, dan harus tersenyum dan memelukku ketika kembali, _arraseo_?"

Minseok belum menjawab karena saat akan menjawab, pelayan datang, membawa satu set pakaian musim dingin, satu-satu Luhan memakaikan pada Minseok, mulai dari mantel hangat berbulu warna putih, syal rajut dari bulu domba yang super halus, penghangat telinga, _beanie_ , sarung tangan dan kaus kaki. Semua berwarna putih, dan Minseok terlihat seperti _snow girl_ dengan balutan seperti itu.

" _Kajja_ "

" _Eodia_?" suara Minseok teredam syal yang menutup sampai kehidungnya.

"Menemui Sehun."

…

Joonmyeon membuka pintu rumahnya malam itu dan hampir terkena serangan jantung, melihat dua orang datang, dengan seorang menggendong orang lain dipunggunya, bukan masalah dua orangnya yang datang karena yang datang adalah anaknya, tapi masalahnya, masalah yang membuatnya hampir jantungan adalah Zitao, gadisnya menggendong seorang bocah laki-laki yang ia kenali sebagai Sehun, dengar baik-baik ZITAO MENGGENDONG SEHUNapakah Joonmyeon tidak salah melihat.

"Tao-ya?"

" _Mom_ nanti saja kagetnya, Sehun sangat berat." Joonmyeon minggir otomatis, menatap tidak percaya anak gadisnya yang menggendong anak laki-laki dengan menggunakan gaun pesta. Apa sebenarnya Zitao itu laki-laki?

Sehun dibaringkan dikamar Zitao yang bernuansa China, ranjangnya terbuat dari bambu dengan sprei warna putih dengan bantal kepala panda, ia menyelimuti Sehun kemudian keluar kamar. "Aku akan jelaskan _mom_ " kata Zitao lalu menarik ibunya menjauhi kamarnya dan duduk diruang tamu.

…

Mobil mewah Luhan berhenti didepan gedung apartemen daerah Gangnam, untuk menemui Sehun yang dari sumbernya ia menginap dirumah seorang teman, seorang suruhannya yang ia minta menggantikan Jaehyo membuntuti Sehun hingga berakhirlah mereka disini.

"Mereka akan mengantarmu sampai ditempat Sehun, dia menginap dirumah temannya." Kata Luhan, sembari membenarkan mantel, syal dan juga _beanie_ Minseok. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau keluar bersama Sehun disini."

" _Sajangnim_ tidak ikut masuk?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengecup hidung Minseok yang tidak tertutup syal. "Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa masuk." Ujarnya. "Jangan sedih, jangan menangis. Aku menunggumu disini. Kembalilah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja."

Oh, benar-benar berlebihan, apa ini yang namanya romantis modern? Sayangnya yang melakukan hal berlebihan tersebut adalah bos mereka sehingga hanya bisa mengamati tanpa bisa berkomentar.

"Pastikan dia baik-baik saja, perhatikan CCTV dan setiap orang yang kalian temui." Kata Luhan pada pengawal yang hendak menutup pintu setelah Minseok pergi. Pintu tertutup dan Luhan mengeluarkan _tablet PC_ nya. Ia memasang kamera super kecil disetiap jas yang dikenakan para pengawal yang mengelilingi Minseok dan keadaan sekitar, sehingga dia bisa mengawasi, dan karena nantinya Minseok hanya akan masuk sendiri kekamar teman Sehun, ia juga menaruh kameranya dipakaian yang MInseok kenakan, bukan sembarangan Luhan membiarkan Minseok keluar dari _pavilion_ , ini adalah yang pertama sejak 17 tahun dan Luhan harus sangat hati-hati.

…

Zitao bercerita bagaimana ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun dan berakhir membawa anak itu kerumahnya, dan dapat ia lihat Joonmyeon berkaca-kaca meski ia tetap mengulas senyum, ia menarik tangan Zitao dalam genggaman erat. "Jadi kau bertemu dengan Jessica?" tanya Joonmyeon, Zitao mengangguk. "Jessica itu-

Perkataan Joonmyeon terhenti ketika bel berdenting tanda seseorang datang, keduanya melihat jam bersamaan, ah Kris sudah pulang, "Bukakan pintu ya Tao, _mom_ akan buatkan kopi, itu pasti _dad_ "

Joonmyeon langsung pergi setelah mengatakan itu, namun Zitao merasa aneh, _dad_? Apa maksudnya Kris? Bukankah lelaki itu tahu _password_ apartemen? Kenapa mesti dibukakan pintu? Dibebani dengan pertanyaan ia berjalan kearah interkom, menekan tombolnya dan benar dugaannya, bukan Kris, namun seorang lelaki berkacamata, sedikit ragu ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Bukannya takut namun hanya was-was, untuk apa ada lelaki berkacamata dengan stelan jas lengkap mendatangi rumahnya. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, seorang yang berdiri paling depan masuk terlebih dahulu, menurunkan _paper bag_ dan mengeluarkan sandal rumahan warna putih, kemudian disusul _snow girl_ , kernyitan di keningnya tentu saja semakin bertambah. " _Nuguseyo_?" tanya Zitao heran.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ " bukannya membalas, si gadis berbaju putih seperti manusia salju itu malah melepas syalnya dan menyapa Zitao dengan suara yang seperti anak-anak. Dan tepat ketika syal seutuhnya terlepas, Zitao merasa tidak asing dengan wajah tersebut.

" _Nuguseyo_." Tanya Zitao lagi pada Minseok yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan, mencari keberadaan Sehun yang katanya ada disini. " _Naega_ -

"Kami datang mencari tuan muda Lu, ada seseorang yang mengatakan kalau dia ada disini" seorang pengawal yang berdiri disamping Minseok berkata, karena ia tahu pasti Minseok akan kesulitan menjawab siapa dirinya.

"Tuan muda Lu? Ah maksudnya Sehun?"

" _Ne"_

"Siapa Tao- _ya_?"

…

Luhan butuh menghubungi seseorang ketika wajah Kim Joonmyeon menyapa layar kamera yang terpasang bola-bola _beanie_ milik Minseok, ia menghubungi salah seorang yang mengawal Minseok dengan mengatakan kalau salah satu dari mereka harus berjaga dipintu masuk, menunggu dan mengawasi seorang bernama Kris Wu agar kembalinya kerumah untuk tidak disegerakan sampai Minseok dan Sehun keluar dari apartemen isterinya.

Keberadaan Kim Joonmyeon rupanya disalah satu aparement berkelas didaerah Gangnam, ah dia butuh Jaehyo untuk mencegah Kris segera kembali, ia mncari nomor Jaehyo tapi ketika ia telah tersambung, panggilannya malah dimatikan, sialan Jaehyo pasti sengaja.

"Kutemukan Kim Joonmyeon, datang dan awasi apartemen Gangnam sekarang, Minseok sedang menjemput Sehun disana"

Ditempat lain, Jaehyo mendengar pesan suara dari Luhan sambil terkekah, kemudian matanya melirik pada dua orang dihadapannya. _Kau selalu kalah cepat dariku Luhan_. Kekah Jaehyo dalam hati.

" _Oremanida_ Wu Yi Fan, Jung Soo Yeon." Sapaan itu terdengar menekan, setiap kata dari penggalan nama mereka.

…

"Seseorang mencari Sehun _mom_." Sahut Zitao, lalu mengambil alih cangkir kopi ditangan ibunya. " _Mom_ temui saja dulu, aku akan buatkan minuman."

"Oh mencari Sehun?" Joonmyeon semakin mendekat dan berdiri dihadapan Minseok. "Mari masuk dulu, nanti akan aku panggilkan dia."

Zitao berdiri didepan pintu dapur sambil mengamati dimana wanita itu duduk sambil berhadapan dengan ibunya, syal, beanie dan penghangat telinga telah dilepas dan wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas, alis tebal dengan bentuk wajah seperti itu, memiliki dagu lancip, bibir kucing dengan pipi bulat, mata tanpa lipatan dibingkai oleh alis tebal, rasanya wajah wanita itu tidak asing.

Tapi dimana dia pernah menemukannya, melihat wajah seperti itu lebih tepatnya. Zitao terus berfikir sampai panggilan ibunya mengalihkan, ibunya mengatakan untuk cepat membawakan minuman hangat dan jamuan untuk tamu.

Maka dengan cepat ia membawa minuman yang sudah dibuatnya dan meletakan beberapa makanan kering diatas nampan, lalu membawanya kedepan.

…

"Kau gila Baek." Chanyeol menatap sebuah artikel ditangan yang ditulis Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang dihasilkan oleh otak Baekhyun, bertahun-tahun ia mengira telah mengenal Baekhyun, nyatanya apa yang ia perkirakan melancang jauh.

"Ini sudah lama kita rencanakan Yeol-ah. Kau sendiri tahu sejak awalkan?"

Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya disandaran sofa ruang kerja di Dae, memejamkan matanya dan mendesah berlebihan. "Dengar Baek, aku menyetujui semua rencana ini karena kupikir aku bisa menebus dosaku pada Jongdae dan membuat Jongin bahagia, tapi dari semua yang telah kita lakukan dan kita jalankan ini semua tidak akan pernah terwujud, Jongdae tidak akan senang dengan apa yang telah kita lakukan, lalu Jongin, bagaimana perasaannya jika ia tahu, ibunya adalah pelaku kriminal dan aku? Aku adalah kaki tangannya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tepat dimata. Menyinarkan sorot mata yang sudah lelah, lelah dengan segala yang terjadi.

"Kita semakin tua, aku sudah tidak menginginkan apapun lagi, tidak masalah jika aku tidak menikah sampai aku mati, aku sudah bahagia dengan memiliki Jongin, dan apa jadinya jika Luhan menyerang balik, bukan tidak mungkin kita akan mendekam dipenjara."

"Karena itu kita butuh kerja sama, menangkan kasus pengadilan dengan kasus perselingkuhan, lalu kita pergi, hidup bersama dan membesarkan Jongin bersama" Chanyeol tersenyum miris, sudah tidak percaya lagi. "Aku pernah berharap kau berkata seperti itu, ketika aku mendengarnya untuk pertama kali, aku begitu bahagia dan aku melakukan apa yang kau minta, tapi semua itu hanya omong kosong, kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, jika bukan karena Jongin kau pasti sudah menendangku jauh-jauh dari kehidupanmu Baek."

"Aku tidak bohong kali ini, akan segera kuajukan surat perceraian dengan Luhan, kau urus artikel itu dan akan aku minta Soojung mengurus kepindahan kita, mari kita pergi sejauh mungkin dimana hanya ada aku kau dan Jongin-

" _Geunde_ Jongdae _neun eotteokkae_?" pertanyaan Chanyeol sontak menghentikan perkataan Baekhyun, mereka kemudian saling diam, tidak ada yang buka suara sampai Chanyeol memecahkan. "Itu tidak akan berhasil, Jongdae seperti seakan masih hidup, Jongdae adalah adalah tembok besar untuku dan kau, sekuat apapun mencoba meruntuhkannya tetap tidak bisa."

"Jadi apa kau akan membiarkan aku melakukannya sendiri, ayah macam apa kau ini Chanyeol, setelah aku akan berusaha untuk memperjuangkan Jongin, kemudian kau akan mundur, inikah yang kau sebut menyayangi Jongin lebih dari apapun, omong kosong apa ini?"

" _Keumanhae_ Baek- _ah, Jaebal keumanhae_. Jika rasa sayang yang kau maksud adalah menggelimanginya dengan harta berlimpah untuk sebuah tahta, kau salah. Jongin adalah Jongdae yang lahir melalui rahimmu, Jongin adalah Jongdae yang dilahirkan kembali dengan paras yang berbeda. Dia tidak butuh tahta yang coba kau berikan padanya, dia hanya butuh kasih sayang darimu, ibunya dan pengakuan tentang mengapa ia seperti berada disebuah sekoci ditengah samudra. Dia sudah lelah mengambang. Jika kau tidak ingin menyesal, kukatakan padamu hentikan. Kau ingin bercerai dengan Luhan? Aku akan bantu. Kita pergi membangun hidup baru dimana tidak ada yang mengenali kita? Aku akan lakukan, tanpa campur tangan siapapun, akan kuserahkan semuanya untuk kehidupan kalian tapi untuk menyerang Luhan dengan kasus perselingkuhan, aku tidak bisa. Jika kau mengira aku takut, jawabannya adalah iya, aku takut akan segala hal, aku takut orangtuaku melihat berita mengerikan tentang diriku dan semakin membenciku, cukup sudah mereka terguncang dengan pernikahan _gay_ ku dan sudah cukup aku membohongi Jongin."

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Bantuan seperti apa yang akan kau berikan padaku jika aku ingin bercerai dengan Luhan, kau pikir perceraian kami akan semudah membalikan telapak tangan atau seperti saat kau menancapkan peluru dikepala Jongdae?"

Baekhyun menatap nyalang dengan tangan terkepal, air sudah melunturkan tatanan wajahnya yang tadi terlihat begitu anggun dan menawan.

"Siapa aku? kalau kau bertanya siapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa, lalu kenapa kau meminta bantuanku? Yeah, aku memang bukan siapa-siapa. Aku hanya laki-laki yang mencintaimu terlampau dalam lalu menjadi bodoh, terjebak dalam masalah yang begitu mengerikan, membunuh orang dan-

Plak. Satu tamparan mendarat keras dipipi Chanyeol hingga wajahnya terlempar kebelakang, ia mengulas senyum sedikit dan mengusapi pipinya yang terasa panas "Setidaknya setelah ditampar aku merasa lebih baik."

…

"Jessica Jung, atau aku lebih mengenalmu sebagai Jung Sooyeon." Jaehyo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dibelakangnya seraya memperhatikan dua orang yang duduk berjejer, hari semeakin larut, namun dengan sengaja Jaehyo mem _booking_ restoran hotel untuk berbicara dengan dua orang dihadapannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan untuk berhenti mencari Sooyeon, tuan Ahn. Dan kenapa anda bersikap seperti ini." Kris membuka suara setelah berdiam diri sejak tadi, ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan bertemu Ahn Jaehyo diruang terbuka setelah ia mengira kalau Jaehyo tengah dihukum dipenjara.

Jaehyo mengedikan bahu. " _Well_ , kenpa aku harus berhenti? Aku butuh tahu tentang Sooyeon."

"Apa kau sedang membicarakan tentang Kim Sooyeon?"

"Kau pikir siapa? Aku tidak perlu mencari tahu tentang Jung Sooyeon karena dia ada dihadapanku. Jung Sooyeon-ssi apa kabar?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Kim Sooyeon _nie nugunya_?"

"Apa kekasihmu tidak pernah bercerita mengenai Kim Sooyeon?" tanya Jaehyo namun tatapannya tepat tertuju pada Kris. "Kau seharusnya bercerita _dude_ , dia berhak tahu."

"Jika anda menemuiku hanya ingin mengatakan masalah Sooyeon, kau bisa menemuiku lain waktu. Jessica tidak ada kaitannya dengan Sooyeon"

"Tidak ada kaitan? _Hey bung_ , dia juga kan Sooyeon." Meski wajah Jaehyo terlihat santai, namun sebenarnya dia sedang menahan tangis sekuat mungkin dengan cara menekan kuat jarinya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, sambil tersenyum ia juga menggertakkan giginya saking ingin sekali menerjang Kris Wu. Ia memperjuangkan Minseok mendapatkan pengakuan Luhan sekaligus melepaskannya dari label penjual manusia itu yang ia lakukan biasanya, namun sekarang ia melakukan ini demi sang pujaan hati yang telah pergi, Kim Sooyeon _nya_ yang mati atas perbuatan Kris.

Yeah, kekasih hatinya mati karena pelecehan seksual, terlibat sekandal dengan Kris, bertahun-tahun lalu ketika ia masih muda dan masih memiliki emosi yang labil, ia memiliki ketertarikan pada seorang _trainee_ bernama Kim Sooyeon anak dari kakak Kim Yongwoon – Kim Jongwoon yang juga merupkan keluarga Minseok dan dia bernaung di perusahaan yang sama, saat itu Jaehyo masih merintis perusahaan hiburan.

Dan kisah cintanya dengan Sooyeon terendus media, saat itu Sooyeon memang belum melakukan debut resmi namun wajah dan namanya sudah sering tampil dilayarkaca, saat itu publik mendukung hubungan Kris dengan Kim Sooyeon, karena mereka memiliki kemistri yang kuat bahkan untuk sekedar video musik, tidak mau artisnya terlibat dengan seorang CEO muda yang bahkan namanya masih asing, perusahaan membuat pernyataan kalau Kris dan Sooyeon berhubungan, beberapa foto dirilis oleh situs media Korea yang membuktikan mereka memang berhubungan.

Berita itu menjadi buah bibir, membuat Sooyeon dan Kris sering diburu _paparazzi_ , sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan nama Kris dan Sooyeon berada dihotel dan hal yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah, Jaehyo melihat berita mengenai kematian seorang _trainee_ yang bernama Sooyeon. Namun yang masih tidak ia mengerti adalah mengapa nama Sooyeon berubah menjadi Jung Sooyeon kemudian apa hubungannya dengan kematian Jongdae, itu yang masih menjadi tabir bagi Jaehyo.

…

"Jadi tuan muda sudah tidur didalam?" tanya Minseok ada Joonmyeon yang kemudian diangguki "Boleh aku masuk? Ah, boleh aku menginap juga? Aku ingin tidur dengannya malam ini?" Minseok dan Zitao saling pandangan pada wanita dihadapan mereka, jujur saja ada kobaran api yang membakar dadanya ketika rentetan perkataan keluar dari mulut wanita yang terus saja memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan tuan muda tanpa mau menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

Ia masih merasa wajah wanita itu terlihat tidak asing, tapi dimana dia melihatnya. Juga, mendengar dari tutur katanya yang terkesan begitu dekat, Zitao merasa ia seperti ditusuk tepat diulu hati.

"Dia tidak akan marah jika melihatku besok, _ne juseyo_ Myeon _nie eonnie_." Joonmeyon tersentak ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh Minseok dan ketika melihat mata kucingnya berbinar penuh permohonan, rasanya tidak tega menolak. "Aku masih belum tahu hubungan kalian seperti apa tapi sepertinya begitu dekat. Lagipula ini sudah dinihari dan kau sudah terlihat ngantuk, masuklah. Tapi besok pagi-pagi sekali kau harus membangunkan Sehun dan ajak dia pulang, aku tidak mau menjadi bahan gosip." Ada nada sendu di akhir kalimat Joonmyeon.

" _Gamshahamnida_ _eonnie_ , aku akan membawanya besok. _Yaksok_." Minseok membentuk hurur v dengan jarinya lalu masuk dengan cepat memasuki kamar bercat warna coklat yang merupakan kamar Zitao.

" _Mom_ " panggil Zitao. "Kenapa kau izinkan dia masuk, meskipun ini dinihari tapi diakan datang dengan pengawal yang sampai sekarang masih belum pulang, kita bisa menyuruhnya pulang.

Mendengar grutuan anaknya, Joonmyeon terkekah, kentara sekali cemburu anaknya, ia mengusap pundak Zitao. "Memangnya kenapa?"

" _Mom_ perempuan dan laki-laki dalam satu kamar, itu berbahaya."

"Sehun sudah tidur _darling_ , dan kurasa wanita itu memiliki hubungan erat dengan Sehun, jika kau menyukai putera mahkota, _mom_ pikir kau harus mendekati wanita tadi. Bukannya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam."

" _Mom_ terlalu baik." karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa maka Zitao yang bergumam asal. "Sudahlah, pergi tidur sana, tidurlah dikamar _mom_. Aku akan menunggu _dad_ pulang."

Zitao membeku ditempat. Menunggu _dad_? Ia yakin lelaki jahanam itu tidak akan pulang malam ini, ia mengikuti langkah ibunya yang menuju ruang depan dan duduk disana menunggu suaminya pulang.

" _Dad_ tidak akan pulang." Gumam Zitao, mengikuti langkah ibunya dan memandang dari jarak yang lumayan jauh punggung ibunya yang kini duduk disofa, mengenakan kacamatanya dan mulai membaca sebuah buku sastra super tebal. Air mengalir lagi dari mata Zitao, apa yang kurang dari ibunya, dia cantik, pintar, mencintai ayahnya, baik dan bijaksana, namun kenapa seakan semua itu tidak bisa membut ayahnya melihat ibunya bahkan ketika mereka telah memiliki dirinya, dan bahkan sekarang, ayahnya secara terang-terangan membawa seorang wanita yang entah siapa kesebuah pesta yang dihadiri oleh banyak orang penting dan media. "Aku menyayangimu _dad_ , aku hanya butuh pengakuan, tapi kau mengabaikan, maka jangan salahkan aku." Zitao berlalu dari sana menuju kamarnya, memasuki ruangan dimana terdapat ruangan khusus yang penuh sesak dengan berbagai keliping, tempelan foto, potongan surat kabar dan kertas lain yang berserakan.

Zitao mengambil satu lembar kertas paling atas diatas meja ketika sebuah foto terjatuh, foto usang seorang gadis berusia empat belas tahun yang memakai kacamata, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama sampai matanya membola lebar, menatap pintu dia bergumam tanpa suara.

 _Kim Minseok_

...

TBC?

…

Aku tidak bisa membalas _review_ maaf, ini baru selesai diketik dan langsung aku _publish_. Maaf lama banget _update_ nya, sekarang sedang sibuk karena sudah mulai bekerja. Aku pengen banget bales satu-satu tapi karena aku harus nyelesaiin Me and, My Dad yang udah kelamaan makanya aku nggak bales _review_. Hehe. Maaf nggak bisa bales _review._ Me and, My Dad dalam pengetikan dan sedikit lagi selesai, tunggu sebentar ya.

 _._

 _._

DAMCHOO. 06.03.2017.


	19. Chapter 19

INHERITORS

 _Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin/XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Khusus untuk Zitao, ceritannya dia ngomong pake bahasa Mandarin. Ceritanya dia gak(Belum) bisa bahasa Korea. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma di setiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. Yeah istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

…

Minseok memasuki kamar serupa kamar panda dengan sedikit hati-hati, lampu masih menyala dan dia melihat Sehun sudah bergelung dengan selimut tebal diatas ranjang ukuran sedang yang hanya memiliki sedikit lebih ruangan, sepertinya akan sempit jika ditempati dua orang, namun Minseok tetap menaikinya, ikut menyembunyikan diri dalam selimut. Ia berbaring miring, memandangai wajah tampan sang anak yang sudah terlelap, seperti Luhan. Pikir Minseok, wajah Sehun benar-benar mirip ayahnya tidak meninggalkan jejak dirinya dalam diri Sehun, tapi ia justru bangga, meski mirip dengan ayahnya, bagi Minseok, Sehun lebih tampan, terlebih tubuh tegap nan tingginya, mirip seperti kakeknya. Kim Kangin yang bertubuh tinggi besar.

"Se-Sehun-nie" terlalu lama memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan tuan muda membuat Minseok agak kesulitan memanggil Sehun dengan sapaan sayang ketika anaknya masih bayi. Mengingat mengenai bayi, entah kenapa hatinya kembali sakit. Bayi? Sebentar lagi Minseok akan kembali melahirkan bayi, dan bayinya akan diambil lagi darinya. " _Eomma"_

Minseok reflek menepuki lengan Sehun ketika anaknya merintih memanggilnya, _apa kau ikut merasakan sakit hatiku_? _Sehunnie, aku harus bagaimana?_

 _Sehun_ nie

Eomma _. Sehun memutar badan ketika hembusan angin seperti menyerukan namanya, memanggilnya dengan suara lembut yang meminta pertolongan dan suara tersebut ia kenali sebagai suara ibunya, namun saat ia berbalik dan mencari kesekitar, tidak terdapat siapapun, Sehun seorang diri diruangan tersebut, ruangan dimana seperti koridor tanpa ujung, memutar dan belokan adalah yang selalu Sehun temui._

Eottekkae _Hun-_ ah _. Hiks._

"Eomma neo eodiseo _?" Sehun berteriak memanggil, melangkah maju semakin memasuki lorong._

 _Hiks Sehun_ nie _._

"Eomma _"_

 _Cahaya besar menerpa wajah Sehun ketika dia membuka sebuah pintu yang tingginya sama dengan dirinya, dimana dia melihat ibunya terbaring dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya, dari selimut yang dikenakan ibunya, tercecer banyak-banyak berkas merah yang dia yakini adalah darah, rambut kecoklatan ibunya brantakan dan bisa dipastikan dibalik selimut yang membelit tubuhnya, dia telanjang bulat._

"Eomma _"_

"Andwe _" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika teriakan Minseok terdengar_. _"Ini aku, Sehun. Eomma kenapa menangis?"_

" _Jangan mendekat? Kau bajingan, laki-laki brengsek pergi kau."_

 _Sehun terdiam, membeku penuh kekagetan seperti baru terserang petir ditengah terik matahari. Ia susah bernafas secara seketika._

" _Eomma" lirihnya._

Minseok harus terbangun ketika lenguhan-lenguhan kecil Sehun yang memanggilnya, dan ketika ia terbangun, ia dikagetkan dengan wajah Sehun yang penuh air mengalir dari mata, tangannya terulur menepuk pipi anaknya itu, ia baru terlelap beberapa saat disamping puteranya namun tidurnya terganggu. "Tuan muda. _Wae geure? Ireona_." Minseok melakukannya secara berulang, sampai anaknya itu terbangun, matanya langsung bertemu tatap dengan Minseok, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Minseok. Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam ceruk leher Minseok, ia mulai menangis lagi.

"Eomma?" gumam Zitao.

…

LuMin – XiuHan

GS

…

SYSTEM ERROR.

Daehyun mengernyit ketika jemarinya selesai membuka sandi komputer dan jendela yang terbuka bukan seperti biasanya, namun hanya layar putih dengan tulisan _system error_ , menginformasikan komputernya dalam masalah.

Masalah apa? Kemarin kotak kerjanya ini baik-baik saja, dan sewaktu ia tengah mencetak foto, benda itu masih baik-baik saja, apa yang terjadi? Daehyun terus mengamati sambil jarinya bergerak cepat diatas _keyboard_ untuk membuka sistem jaringan komputernya dan ketika tidak menemui masalah dalam jaringan, Daehyun mengerang. Seseorang menyadap komputernya, ini sama seperti milik Byun K yang ditembus Luhan, sial ia kecolongan.

Siapa yang bisa menembus _Busan Wonbin_? Jaehyo _hyung_? Tidak, dari cara kerjanya yang srampangan, Daehyun yakin kalau ini bukan milik Jaehyo. Luhan? Apalagi Luhan. Jelas bukan, Luhan bisa langsung meminta semua informasi yang Daehyun miliki jika dia mau karena sekarang Daeyoungnya sedang ditahan menjadi tawanan, Baekhyun? Jelas sekali jawabannya adalah tidak, komputer bukan sesuatu yang dikuasainya? Lalu siapa.

Zitao bergerak gesit dari satu komputer kekomputer lainnya. Tengah malam yang hampir dini hari, ia belum memejamkan mata dan malah berkutat dengan angka rumit dan tulisan tidak beraturan di layar monitor komputer layar lebar milik ibunya dikamar ibunya.

Kamarnya sedang digunakan oleh Sehun dengan, dengan siapa? Zitao menghentikan gerak jarinya dan matanya menatap selembar foto yang dia temukan tadi, foto usang seorang gadis yang kira-kira usia sepuluh tahunan, dan foto itu adalah foto Minseok, Kim Minseok, si _trainee_ yang meninggal tujuh belas tahun lalu, tapi wajah ini yang baru ia sadari sangat mirip dengan wanita tadi, wanita yang kini tidur dengan Sehun dikamarnya dan wanita yang dipanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _eomma_.

" _Eomma_?" gumam Zitao lagi seraya terus memandang foto tersebut, sambil menunggu _loading_ di komputer milik ibunya yang menurutnya sangat lamban dalam bergerak, jika saja ini komputer miliknya pasti apa yang sedang dikerjakaannya sudah selesai sejak tadi. Ketika jendela baru terbuka didepan layar, pehatian Zitao terarah pada monitor, mengetikan beberapa kata dalam _search engine_ , untung koneksi internetnya sangat bagus, sehingga tidak perlu menunggu lama ia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Tapi ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena ketika ia mengetikan kata dalam _search_ _engine_ , yang muncul tidaklah sesuai keinginannya behkan ketika ia telah mengetik nama Minseok, yang muncul malah berbagai informasi aneh, kebanyakan informasi atas kata kunci Minseok adalah Kim Minseok anggota _boy group_ EXO. Ia mendesah, memutar kursi menuju komputer yang ada disebelahnya.

Dalam dua detik sestem jaringan komputer seseorang telah terbuka dan Zitao memasukan kode dalam kotak kecil diujung kanan lalu _enter_. Ia mengirim _virus_. Zitao baru saja mengambil data dari komputer tersebut dan dia tidak mungkin membiarkan komputer disana dalam keadaan tanpa _virus_ karena akan ada bekas salinan, jika ia membuka komputer seorang anak sekolahan mungkin ia tidak perlu mengirim _virus_ karena tidak akan terdeteksi, tapi ini adalah _Busan Wonbin_ , mantan _hacker_ yang namanya masih santer dibicarakan didunia gelap _Deep_. "Aku tidak akan merusak sistem, aku hanya butuh salinan data Kim Minseok yang aku yakin kau memiliki. Aku sunggu minta maaf." Gumam Zitao seperti mantra, setelah yakin _virus_ telah menyebar dikomputer sana, Zitao melepas _flash disk_ dan memasangnya di komputer sebelah.

Zitao bergerak cepat setelah jendela baru terbuka lagi, ada puluhan _file_ yang tersedia, ia mengetik kata Minseok dan ketemu, dugaannya benar. _Busan Wonbin_ adalah salah satu orang yang bekerja pada _HanLu_ atau _HYOGame_. Tapi kaetika akan menekan tulisan _open_ , matanya tertarik pada data _file_ Kim Jongdae. Mengganti haluan dan membuka milik Kim Jongdae, ah sial disegel. Zitao memutar otak, mengutak-atik cukup lama sampai akhirnya terbuka, layar besar dipenuhi beberapa foto dan foto itu berisi gambar tiga orang, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae dan Byun Baekhyun. Di bawah terdapat rincian informasi dan Zitao terbelalak pada satu fakta diantara sekian banyak fakta. Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Jongdae tercatat sebagai suami isteri, terikat pada hubungan pernikahan namun tidak didaftarkan pada kantor urusan agama. "Jadi artinya?" Zitao mengerjap-ngerjap. "Kim Jongdae adalah suami simpanan Baekhyun?"

Ini pasti gila, jadi semua informasi yang dimiliki semua orang saat ini adalah palsu, tidak, tapi dipalsukan. Byun Baekhyun tidak menikah satu kali, Luhan adalah suami kedua, semakin kebawah ia men _scrool_ kursor, ia kembali dekagetkan dengan fakta lain. Lima tahun setelah menikah dengan Luhan, Baekhyun tinggal di London, Lima tahun setelah menikah? Itu berarti saat Sehun lahir? Sehun lahir ketika usia pernikahan Baekhyun dan Luhan menginjak enam tahun, jika lima tahun setelah menikah berarti itu enam tahun kemudian. Zitao menutup jendela mengenai Kim Jongdae, ia beralih pada niat awal, membuka data Kim Minseok. Belum selesai dengan kekagetan Baekhyun dan Jongdae, Zitao kembali dikagetkan dengan foto seorang wanita super cantik yang dipotret dengan gaya yang sangat artistik, meski penampilannya simpel dan sederhana namun nilai seninya tersampaikan dan foto wanita super cantik itu adalah wanita yang sama yang sekarang ada dirumahnya.

Mulut Zitao mengangga, jadi dugaannya lagi-lagi benar. Kim Minseok sigembul tujuh belas tahun lalu adalah wanita yang sama dengan yang sekarang ada dirumahnya. "Jadi Kim Minseok yang kabarnya telah meninggal ternyata masih hidup. Tercatat sebagai isteri Luhan, tapi tidak didaftarkan pada kantor urusan agama, yang mana artinya Minseok juga adalah simpanan Luhan."

Kim Minseok, melahirkan Sehun satu tahun setelah tinggal bersama dengan Luhan. "Peristiwa besar yang aku maksud dan kukatakan pada Sehun adalah kematian seorang trainee yang disinyalir akibat pembunuhan yang dilakukan Baekhyun karena merasa sakit hati suaminya menjalin hubungan. Tapi, peristiwa besar yang sesungguhnya adalah, Luhan mengambil seorang bocah sebagai simpanan dan melahirkan Sehun?" Zitao membungkam mulutnya ketika air tidak bisa dibendung dari matanya.

…

 _Nona kecil menginap tuan, tuan muda sudah tertidur dan nona kecil melarang untuk tuan muda dibangunkan._ Sampai pagi Luhan tidak tidur, mengawasi keadaan sekitar dan mengawasi kalau-kalau batang hidung Kris muncul dan memergoki Minseok dirumahnya. Tapi sampai sinar matahari akhirnya menyapa, Kris tidak kunjung terlihat, begitupun Jaehyo, tidak membalas panggilannya dan malah mematikan ponselnya.

Ia melirik jam di pergelangan tangan, sudah hampir jam enam, dan tanda-tanda Minseok dan Sehun akan keluar tidak ada. Ia mengawasi dari monitor tabletnya, masih gambar hitam, tidak terlihat apapun yang menandakan Minseok masih melepas _beanie_ nya.

"Perlukah saya memanggil nona kecil tuan? Sebentar lagi keadaan akan ramai" tanya salah seorang pengawal yang duduk dikursi depan samping supir. "Biarkan sana, Minseok tidak akan memiliki _mood_ baik jika pagi hari dibangunkan, sejak hamil dia sangat suka tidur." Gumam Luhan dengan mata tetap terarah pada gedung menjulang dihadapannya.

…

Jaehyo duduk terdiam didalam mobilnya, memandangi foto seukuran dompet yang masih ia miliki, foto yang sudah hampir dua dekade, foto dirinya bersama gadis manis bernama Kim Sooyeon. "Kau tahu Sooyeon-ah, kau pergi terlalu cepat" ia mengusap wajah manis Sooyeon dalam foto, foto yang merupakan profil pra- _debut_. "Jika dulu aku sedikit lebih dewasa, aku tidak akan terlalu sering mengunjungimu diperusahaan, maafkan aku Sooyeon-ah, gara-gara aku kau harus menjadi korban."

Bahkan untuk seorang lelaki berwajah setegas Ahn Jaehyopun tangis tidak bisa dibendung, karena seorang wanita. "Mungkin aku akan masuk penjara Sooyeon-ah, tapi aku tidak masalah. Dengan begitu aku akan sedikit merasa lega, setidaknya sedikit dosaku akan berkurang."

Jaehyo menumpu wajahnya pada stir mobil mengencangkan rematan tangannya yang bebas. "Aku akan membuktikan kalau kau tidak menumpang nama pada Kris, akan kubuktikan lelaki bejat itu yang salah, akan aku pastikan dia membusuk dipenjara Sooyeon-ah. Mungkin sudah terlambat karena ayah dan ibumu sudah terlanjur berpisah, tapi setidaknya terlambat lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali, maaf terlalu lama membuatmu tidak tenang Sooyeon-ah."

…

"Kim Sooyeon? Siapa dia Kris?" Jessica bertanya dengan nada suara dingin ketika mobil Kris berhenti di _basement_ apartemennya. "Bisakah kita tidak bahas ini, Kim Sooyeon tidak ada kaitannya denganmu." Sahut Kris malas. Tidak ingin membahs apapun lagi tentang Kim Sooyeon.

"Aku harus tahu, jika memang aku tidak ada kaitan dengannya mengapa Ahn Jaehyo menemuiku dan kau untuk membicarakan Kim Sooyeon?"

"Karena nama kalian sama."

"Aku tidak menangkap nada yang mengatakan kalau kami hanya terbatas nama yang sama."

"Sebaiknya kau fokus saja, kau bilang ingin menjemput Soojung, itu tujuanmu jadi jangan pikirkan hal lain selain Soojung."

"Apa itu wanita lain selain Joonmyeon- _ssi_?"

"Itu masalah yang terjadi bahkan sebelum aku mengenal Joonmyeon. Dan sungguh tidak berkaitan denganmu, hanya karena nama kalian sama itu saja."

"Aku tidak tahu kau menganggap aku ini apa, kau terlalu tertutup Kris. Yang kau pikirkan hanya selalu mengenai keamanan dirimu, Kris kau akan menyesal suatu saat jika terus seperti ini, Joonmyeon-ssi seharusnya tidak bersamamu, dia terlalu berharga." Jessica membanting pintu cukup keras setelah mengatakan itu.

Kris? Dia hanya memandang punggung Jessica yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan yang lelah. Kris juga lelah dengan masalah rumit yang terjadi, hanya saja, dia tidak boleh terlihat bersalah. Egois? Memang.

…

"Daehyun- _ah, yeobo. Ireona_." Youngjae menepuki pelan punggung suaminya yang masih tertidur diruangan kerja dengan semua komputer menyala, setidaknya ada tiga komputer yang menyala. Karena diruangan kerja Dehyun ada enam perangkat komputer lengkap, dan sepertinya malam tadi Daehyun tidur tanpa sengaja. Ia melihat sekilas isi komputer kerja suaminya tapi karena tidak mengerti dengan macam-macam angka dan banyaknya kotak-kotak ia lebih memilih kembali membangunkan suaminya.

" _Yeobo, ireona_. Ini sudah setengah tujuh, kau harus pergi ke Blue House jam delapan kan."

Lenguhan kecil terdengar, kemudian perlahan Daehyun mengangkat kepala, ia mendapati Youngjae berdiri dihadapannya, ia tersenyum begitu manis padanya, _Apa ia masih bermimpi_? Pandangan Daehyun turun, Youngjae masih memakai piama, apa hari masih terlalu pagi? Samar-samar tadi ia mendengar Youngjae mengatakan setengah tujuh, lalu kenapa isterinya masih mengenakan piama? Biasanya jam enam ia sudah lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Daehyun serak, sambil meregangkan ototnya.

"Sudah jam setengah tujuh, kau bilang akan pergi ke Blue House, _kajja palli_. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi, Jaehyun juga sudah menunggu diruang makan."

Kerutan timbul bersamaan mata Daehyun yang melebar, tidak salahkan pendengarannya? Sudah lama Jung Youngjae tidak sebegini manisnya, terhitung sejak mati-matian Daehyun melarang Youngjae bekerja di HanLu.

"Hentikan wajah bodoh itu, kau ingin terlambat? _Palliyo_ , aku harus mandi dan mengantar Jaehyun kesekolah, dan sepulang sekolah aku akan mengantar Jaehyun menemui Zelo, sekalian menyapa ibu Negara."

Tepat saat Youngjae selesai mengatupkan mulutnya, ia terjatuh tepat dipangkuan Daehyun. " _Ya_ , apa yang kau lakukan, Jaehyun sudah menunggumu." Ucap Youngjae.

"Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?" tanya Daehyun ambigu, menimbulkan kerutan, namun Youngjae mengerti maksud suaminya, ia pasti merasa aneh karena sikapnya berubah manis kembali. "Apa yang kau katakan? Memangnya salah aku perhatian padamu?"

"Ini terlalu aneh dan tiba-tiba."

"Aneh ya isterimu perhatian? Apa selama ini aku begitu kejam?" Youngjae berniat bercanda tapi rupanya Daehyun tidak dalam _mood_ bercanda, dan ia malah mengangguk, tentu saja tangannya gatal untuk tidak memukul kepala kecil Daehyun. " _Ya_ " protes Daehyun.

"Kau terlalu jujur, sudah mandi sana, nanti airnya keburu dingin. Akan aku jelaskan setelah kau mandi. _Chu_ "

Youngjae berlari cepat meninggalkan tampang bodoh Daehyun setelah mendapatkan kecupan selamat pagi darinya.

…

Zitao keluar kamar pagi itu dengan wajah sembab, matanya bengkak akibat menangis sepanjang malam. Ia sedang memikirkan banyak hal, banyak yang ia pikirkan sampai ia tiak sadar kalau menangis sampai tersendu-sendu. Pikirannya melayang becabang-cabang, ketika dia kelas satu SD dimana dia masih bocah dan hanya tahu bermain.

Meski masa itu hanya berlangsung singkat, sesingkat kilat menyambar secepat itu pula pikirannya harus berubah dewasa. Saat ia harus pergi ke Kanada bersama lelaki yang katanya ayahnya, katanya. Sebatas itu Kris adalah ayahnya karena bahkan sampai sekarang, ia tidak pernah mendengar Kris memanggil namanya, mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya saja.

Selain ia seperti disambar petir yang merenggut kebahagiannya sebagai seorang bocah, ia harus dipisahkan dengannya, dengan Sehun yang kini melupakannya. Tapi mengetahui fakta bahwa kehidupan Sehun jauh lebih berat, hatinya ikut sakit. Sehun adalah cintanya, cinta pertama yang selalu menguatkannya ketika teman-temannya mengejeknya tidak punya ayah dan mengejek ibunya adalah wanita nakal. Disaat itu Sehun datang.

"Noona gwaenchana _?" Sehun kecil bertanya pada gadis yang duduk dibangku taman sambil sesenggukan. Ia menyodorkan gelas_ bubble tea _ukuran besar yang dipegangnya dengan cara dipeluk. "_ Nuguseyo _?" tanya Zitao sambil menoleh menatap Sehun. "Aku pengunjung taman,_ noona _kenapa menangis?"_

 _Zitao tidak menjawab, ia menggeser sedikit tubuhnya karena Sehun meletakan gelas besar yang dibawanya kemudian dia membuat gerakan memanjat, kakinya yang belum terlalu panjang agak kesulitan untuk sampai ditempat duduk, tapi Sehun tidak menyerah, ketika akhirnya Sehun duduk disamping Zitao, dia kewalahan dengan keringat membanjir dikeningnya._

" _Susah, Sehun tidak pernah naik kesini biasanya selalu dibantu." Adunya pada Zitao. Anak berseragam TK itu lalu memangambil sedotan dari dalam saku, bermaksud memberikan satu sedotannya pada Zitao namun "Yah, yang satu patah,_ noona _kita gantian saja ya. Aku tidak punya penyakit menular kok." Sehun kecil menyerahkan sedotan panjang berbentuk_ L _pada Zitao._

" _Tidak usah kau minum saja" mereka belum saling mengenal karena Zitao tidak menyebutkan namanya dan anak lelaki TK ini bersikap seakan mereka saling mengenal. "Aku bisa kembung, aku membeli disana" Sehun menunjuk kedai_ bubble _diujung belakang. "Aku bermaksud memberikannya pada_ noona _, karena tadi pagi Hunnie melihat_ noona _duduk disini dan sambil menangis, ternyata sampai sekarang_ noona _masih disini, jadi aku ingin membelikan ini untuk_ noona _." Sambungnya panjang._

" _Kata paman Jaehyo kalau ada yang menangis dia suka yang manis, jadi aku belikan ini. Ini mahal lho_ noona _."_

" _Itu hanya tiga ribu won" ucap Zitao sambil menghapus jejak air matanya, ia memiringkan tubuh sehingga ia dan Sehun berhadapan dengan gelas_ bubbletea _sebagai pemisah."Tidak, aku membelinya dengan uang yang ada angka limanya."_

 _Zitao kecil berfikir sejenak, mengingat ada berapa macam uang Korea dan ketika ia sadar ia tersentak. "Kau membeli dengan uang yang warnanya apa? Apa nolnya ada emat atau tiga?" Sehun berfikir sebentar, tapi detik berikutnya ia mengedikan bahu. "_ Molla _. Memangnya penting, itu hanya kertas yang dicari ayahku setiap hari padahal aku tidak menyukainya. Gara-gara kertas itu, ibuku jadi harus pindah."_

 _Wajah Sehun sendu, lalu menatap Zitao. "Apa_ noona _menangis karena merasakan hal yang sama? Rindu ibu? Aku rindu sekali."_

Zitao terkekah sambil berlinangan ketika ingatan itu bermunculan lagi, sebenarnya kejadian itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembelaan Sehun ketika dia sedang diejek teman-temannya, namun kejadian itu adalah penanda awal bertemunya dengan Sehun, saat itu jika sedang ada masalah kedua bocah beda usia itu akan berlari ketaman bahkan ketika Zitao pergi ke Kanada, dan sekarang setelah kembali ke Korea ia juga melakukan hal yang sama kembali, dan melakukannya bersama Sehun.

…

" _Eomma_ kenapa ada disini?" Sehun bertanya sambil berbisik ketika ia terbangun dipagi hari dikamar entah siapa dan tidur dalam pelukan ibunya, tangan kecil ibunya memeluk erat dirinya yang Sehun yakini tidak nyaman. Kini mereka sudah bangun, namun Minseok masih memeluknya. "Menemani tuan muda, semalam kau tidak pulang."

"Aku tidak akan pulang." _Sehun_ _berucap ketika Zitao menyuruhnya pulang karena hari semakin malam, karena besok dikabarkan akan turun salju udara malam ini sudah begitu dingin, Sehun melepas jasnya dan dipakaikan pada Zitao dan karena itulah Zitao memintanya pulang agar ia tidak kedinginan namun Sehun enggan, ia malas pulang kerumah namun tidak punya tujuan, meski ia sendirian dan terancam kedinginan, Sehun yakin ia tidak akan mati kedinginan karena orang-orang Luhan pasti akan mendatanginya dan memberikan pelayanan ala hotel untuk Sehun agar tidak kedinginan, jadi Sehun tidak perlu khawatir tentang itu._

" _Aku tidak akan mati kedinginan, kau akan melihatku lagi. Kau pulang saja."_

" _Kalau kau tidak pulang ya sudah aku juga."_

" _Dasar keras kepala."_

" _Kau juga."_

 _Keduanya terdiam, kembali menatap kedepan sampai Zitao merasa pundaknya memberat, ketika ia menoleh kesamping, kepala Sehun bersandar disana dan dia menggumam. "Karena kau tidak mau pulang jadi kupinjam pundakmu sebentar ya, aku lelah"_

 _Posisi itu bertahan hingga dua jam lamanya sampai ponsel Zitao berdering nyaring. Ibunya menghubungi, memintanya untuk segera pulang, dan karena tidak rela membangunkan Sehun yang terlihat tenang dan nyaman maka Zitao._

"Astaga, aku ini pria macam apa?" Seru Sehun keras, membuat Minseok terlonjak bersamaan dengan pintu diketuk. "Eum _chogiyo_. Tuan muda, anda sudah bangun? Anda harus segera kembali karena hari semakin siang." Salah satu pengawal dari _pavilion_. Tanpa menjawab sang pengawal Minseok, Sehun lekas bangkit, bersama Minseok ia keluar kamar.

Pintu terbuka dan dua orang wanita menunggu dengan seorang laki-laki berpakaian perlente yang sangat klimis. Mata Sehun bertemu dengan mata bengkak Zitao, ia merasa malu, kilatan kejadian dimana ia digendong Zitao yang samar-samar terlintas diotaknya, ia tersenyum canggung namun Zitao membuang pandangan, membuat Sehun merasa aneh dengan sikap itu, tidak pernah gadis itu bersikap demikian? Namun pemikiran itu segera teralihkan ketika suara wanita lain yang ia yakini adalah ibu Zitao terdengar.

"Apa tidak bisa sarapan bersama dulu? Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan tuan?" tanyanya.

"Maaf nyonya, tapi tuan besar menunggu diluar dan nona kecil ada pemeriksaan kesehatan setelah ini." sipengawal bersuara lagi, mengatupkan mulut Minseok yang sudah terbuka ingin menjawab.

"Oh jadi nona ini sedang sakit?" Ibu Zitao tampak kecewa sambil memandang Minseok. "Maaf tidak menjamu dengan benar semalam, kami tidak pernah kedatangan tamu sebelum ini, senang rasanya kalian menginap." Ia menggenggam tangan Minseok sedikit meremasnya. "Panggil aku Minnie, _eomma_ dan _appa_ ku memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan senang jika _eonni_ juga melakukannya."

"Nama yang cocok denganmu Minnie-ah"

" _Gomawo_ "

 _Noona_. Batin Sehun lalu menoleh pada ibu Zitao.

"Aku akan mampir kemari kapan-kapan _ahjumma_ , bisakah kau membelikan aku satu gelas _bubble tea_ ukuran besar? Aku pernah memberikan pada seorang gadis cengeng ditaman, katanya harganya tiga ribu won, tapi aku memberikan untuknya seharga lima puluh ribu won."

Zitao sontak menoleh dan mata itu kembali bertemu, didalam mata itu tersirat kata _kau ingat_?

Dan didalam mata Sehun tersirat. _Aku mengingat_.

"Datang saja kapan-kapan, Zitao juga menyukai minuman _bubble_."

"Namaku Sehun, panggil saja Hun _nie_ , seperti _eomma_ ku memanggilku."

…

Ada satu pertanyaan memenuhi dada Jongin setiap kali bertemu Baekhyun, seperti hari ini. Pagi ini ketika dia sedang menunggu kendaraan umum dihalte, mobil itu berhenti tepat dihadapanya, jika biasanya ia akan selalu menolak ajakan wanita itu, maka lain kali ini, setelah ia mengetahui kalau Baekhyun adalah ibunya, sejak saat itu ia ingin bertemu dengannya, menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya.

"Aku" kata mereka bersama, Baekhyun sedikit terkekah "Kau duluan" katanya, Jongin menoleh sebentar, memandang wajah yang terlihat begitu bahagia. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

"Tanyakan saja, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu."

" _Neo nuguni_?"

Atmosfer berubah menjadi aneh, sekian menit mereka hanya berpandangan, Jongin tidak memasang ekspresi seperti biasanya jika ia berbicara dengan Baekhyun, namun ia lebih tenang, lebih memasang tampang bersahabat, jika memang benar Baekhyun adalah ibunya, maka ia harus menghormati biar bagaimanapun wanita itu adalah wanita yang melahirkannya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Kau dan ayahku, aku tidak tahu hubungan apa yang kalian miliki, dia mencintaimu dengan sangat tapi kau tidak terlihat sama, tapi kalian begitu dekat. Ayahku mengatakan kalau kau tidak mencintainya tapi kau mencintai suamimu, jika kau begitu mencintai suamimu lalu kenapa kau memiliki aku? _Naega_? _Nugu_ _imnika_?

Baekhyun mengerjap beberapa saat, mencerna apa yang dimaksudkan Jongin, mengapa anak itu bertanya demikian. "Apa pertanyaanku begitu sulit?"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku sudah tahu, jadi kau ibuku lalu kenapa kau meninggalkan aku dan ayah? Apa karena Sehun?"

Baekhyun tersentak, hampir terbatuk karena ludahnya sendiri. Darimana Jongin tahu? Bagaimana dia harus menjawab? Dan ia mengutuk Chanyeol berserta sumpah srapahnya, kenapa lelaki itu dengan berani mengatakan semuanya, padahal ia belum mengizinkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu hubungan semacam apa yang kalian para orang dewasa miliki tapi satu yang ingin kukatakan, tidak masalah kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Jika aku memang anakmu kumohon jauhi aku, aku sudah terbiasa dengan hidup berdua bersama Chanyeol, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi, kau lebih memilih Sehun? Tidak apa, bagiku selamanya Kim Jongdae adalah ibuku."

…

Keluarga Kim sulung tiba di kediaman Kim bungsu, Kim Jongwoon tiba di Guri kediaman lama Kim Youngwoon yang disambut dengan gembira oleh keluarga Kim bungsu juga Heechul yang kebetulan juga mengenal Jongwoon.

" _Noona yeogiseo? Nan bogosipho_? Apa Hangeng ikut?" Tanya Jongwoon ketika ia memeluk Heechul. " _Aniya_ , dia terlalu sibuk, kau tahu dia _workaholic_ " Jongwoon tertawa renyah, mengiyakan perkataan wanita yang seumuran dengan isteri adiknya.

" _Hyung_ " reuni kecil mereka buyar saat suara menggelegar Kim Youngwoon terdengar, bersama Jungsoo mereka saling memeluk, Youngwoon dan Jongwoon, Jungsoo dan Ryeowook. "Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu, empat mata." Bisik Jongwoon ketika ia memeluk adiknya yang badanya jauh lebih besar darinya. " _Mwo_?"

"Tidak disini, tanpa para _ladies_ "

Youngwoon mengerutkan kening, terlalu lama menetap dibarat sepertinya sedikit mengubah gaya bicara kakaknya, ia agak kebarat-baratan. Sok Inggris loh, batin Youngwoon.

"Diruang kerjaku, biarkan Soo-ie menemani Wook-ie bersama Heenim _noona_."

"Kami ada urusan penting bagi lelaki, jadi kalian tunggu disini, Heenim _noona_ , jangan takuti isteriku dia takut dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan dan kau salah satu dari _species_ itu." katanya lalu terdengar protesan _Ya_ saat ia dan Youngwoon berbelok kekanan kemudian masuk kesebuah ruangan yang merupakan tempat kerja Youngwoon.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan Yongwoon berada disinggel sofa. "Aku ingin bertanya, mungkin akan melukai hatimu tapi, aku benar-benar ingin tahu sesuatu."

"Aku mendadak takut, _hyung_ ada apa ini."

Jongwoon berdeham memajukan sedikit tubuhnya pada Youngwoon lalu berbisik. "Kau tahu Luhan?"

Youngwoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Anaknya Heenim _noona?_ " Jongwoon mengangguk. "Kemarin siang aku bertemu dengan Qian, kami membicarakan mengenai Sooyeon, pengusutan masalah kematiannya yang begitu janggal, lalu dipertengahan pembicaraan kami, Qian mendapat panggilan dari salah seorang yang kita kenal. Jaehyo kau ingat?"

Youngwoon mengangguk, tentu saja ingat, kemarin wanitanya baru bercerita mengenai Jaehyo. "Dia menjemput Qian untuk memeriksa keadaan seseorang, wanita milik konglomerat China yang sudah hampir dua dekade hidup di Korea, sekilas aku mendengar nama Luhan disebutkan-

"Sebenarnya kemana arah pembicaraan kita ini _hyung_ , jika ini mengenai Sooyeon maka seharusnya yang jangan bersedih adalah kau, karena kau adalah ayahnya, dan pertemuanmu dengan Qian, itu adalah urusan lain." sela Youngwoon.

"Dengarkan dulu, iya awalnya kupikir demikian tapi kemarin malam, sebelum aku dan Wookie datang kemari, kami menghadiri pesta, disana kami bertemu dengan Luhan, mendengar Luhan menyebut nama anakmu, Minseok. Itu terdengar sangat jelas karena dia tepat berada disampingku."

Youngwoon menegang seketika, apa maksudnya ini. "Mungkin ini sedikit gila, tapi kurasa ada baiknya kau mengusut lagi kematian Minseok, fakta besar yang nyata dan mengganjal adalah, kau tidak pernah melihat jasad anakmu, bisa jadi anakmu masih hidup. Kita mulai dari menemui Qian, aku akan bertanya mengenai Jaehyo, biar bagaimanapun Jaehyo adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas Minseok pada perusahaan, dia akan buka mulut dan setelah itu kita bisa menemui Jaehyo, ini baru spekulasi tapi fakta jika jasad Minseok tidak pernah kita lihat, apa salahnya kita berharap."

…

Luhan duduk sambil memeluk Minseok yang tidur kembali dalam pelukannya, tangannya tidak henti-hentinya mengusap dan menepuk punggung Minseok untuk tetap bayi besarnya ini tidur dengan nyaman, namun hatinya bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan Sehun? Ia menghilang tiba-tiba semalam dan berakhir menginap dirumah seorang teman perempuan yang membawanya tahu kalau itu adalah tempat bersembyui Joonmyeon dan anaknya.

Apakah semalam Sehun sempat mendengar teriakan Minseok yang penuh lengkingan? Jika iya, maka diam adalah hal yang menurut Luhan wajar. Sehun pasti syok. Dan dia mendapat masalah baru, hubungannya pasti akan memburuk lagi. Ia menghela nafas berlebihan. "Sehun-ah." panggil Luhan pelan, takut membangunkan bayi besarnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berteriak, simpan semua pertanyaanmu itu karena aku enggan menjawab." Sehun berkata dan itu cukup menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, mungkin Sehun mendengar yang semalam dan karena itulah dia kabur lagi.

"Kita bicara setelah dirumah, datang keruang kerjaku kau tidak usah belajar hari ini."

"Apa kau tidak mendengar aku." Sehun menoleh untuk menjawab ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam, rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal.

"Ini perintah."

Sehun tersenyum miring, memalingkan lagi wajahnya. " _Yeah_ , seperti inilah hidupku." Luhan kembali menghela nafas, ia sudah tidak ingin menggunakan kata itu lagi sebenarnya, tapi ia harus, Sehun yang sedang membangkang hanya akan patuh dengan kata tersebut.

…

Youngwoon menggigit bibirnya gelisah, ada apa ini. Kemarin isterinya sekarang kakaknya, apa sesungguhnya anaknya memang masih hidup? Memang peti mati Minseok tidak boleh dibuka ketika dia diantar kerumah namun data diri itu dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa anak yang meninggal itu adalah Minseok, dengan kejadian yang sama seperti Sooyeon. Tapi untuk fakta sang pelaku adalah Luhan, Youngwoon tidak tahu harus beranggap seperti apa.

Bagaimana bisa anak itu mengenal anaknya, jikapun mengenal dari namanya saja Luhan harusnya tahu kalau Minseok adalah anak Youngwoon, karena nama itu adalah pemberian Luhan.

 _Bocah laki-laki bernama Luhan yang sudah beranjak remaja, mengusap perut buncit wanita yang ia ketahui sahabat ibunya. "Jadi_ baby _sudah berusia delapan bulan_ ahjumma?" _tanya Luhan._

"Ne _" wanita itu tersenyum sambil sedikit menekan tangan Luhan. "Kau merasakannya?" mereka bertatapan, ketika tendangan yang cukup kuat menyapa telapak tangan Luhan, anak itu tersenyum, mengangguk antusias, "Minseok menendang. Dia menendang." Serunya senang, namun itu membuat kernyitan dikening yang lebih tua muncul._

" _Minseok?" tanya Jungsoo. Luhan mengangguk, "Aku akan memanggil_ baby ahjumma _dengan nama Minseok, bukankah nama itu sangat cantik, selain itu namanya juga menggambarkan ketangguhan."_

" _Hyung_ ini sedikit gila kau tahu. Ini sudah hampir duapuluh tahun berlalu dan nama Minseok itu banyak di Korea, dan Luhan. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya belum lama."

Jonwoon menghela nafas, memang membuka kasus lama yang telah ditutup akan menguak luka, luka lama yang akan kembali terbuka, hasil yang sesuai dengan keinginan mungkin akan membahagiakan, namun jika hasilnya tidak sesuai, luka baru akan muncul, rasa sakit lama akan bertambah, sekali lagi rasa yang tidak ingin dinikmati mau tidak mau harus dijalani. Hanya saja, fakta bahwa jasad Minseok tidak pernah terlihat adalah lima puluh persen dari sebuah kejanggalan.

Jika anak itu mati karena kecelakaan dan tubuhnya hancur atau semacamnya mungkin itu wajar, tapi yang terjadi pada Minseok adalah sesuatu yang patut dicurigai. Mungkin sudah sedikit terlambat, mengingat itu terjadi tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, namun bukankah terlambat lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Jungsoo bukan Qian yang memiliki mental sangat kuat aku tahu, tapi coba pikirkan dulu Kangin-ah. Setidaknya kejelasan akan kita dapatkan dan orang-orang yang bersalah akan mendapat hukuman, itu akan semakin menenangkan anak-anak kita."

…

Woo Jiseok (Woo Taewoon)

Im Yoonah (Im Yoona)

Kris Wu (Wu Yifan)

Adalah ACE yang dimaksud.

Kim Sooyeon

Kim Jongdae

Jung Sooyeon

Adalah penghubung masalah atau benang merah.

Jaehyo menggeleng keras, ia merasa ada yang salah. Dari daftar nama yang telah tersusun dan ia teliti rasanya ini bukan intinya, seperti nama-nama itu semuanya hanya orang-orang yang ikut menarik benang merahnya, sehingga benang itu menjadi kusut, jadi jika ingin ditarik menjadi sempurna lagi itu menjadi sesuatu yang sulit dilakukan. Jaehyo menarik map-map isi keliping, dibuka lagi kemudian dibaca lagi. Dimana kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat?

 _Ace_ adalah kartu as. Seperti dalam permainan kartu _solitaire_ dalam komputer. Ada empat kartu as, bentuk hati, hati bertangkai, kriting, dan jajaran genjang. Kartu itu biasanya digunakan ketika terdesak atau untuk mendesak karena kartu as adalah yang tertinggi.

Namun jika dalam permainan kartu yang sebenarnya, kartu as masih kalah, masih ada Joker karena kartu Joker bisa mengalahkan apapun, tidak seperti kartu as yang hanya bisa untuk mendesak atau terdesak jika lawan mereka adalah yang sejenis, Joker ada dua namun bisa mengalahkan semuanya. Kau tahu apa artinya? Itu berarti kau bodoh, tertipu hanya karena mereka mengatakan _Ace_ , karena _Ace_ masih kalah dengan Joker, jika diperhatikan sekilas, _Ace_ akan terlihat dan yang sebenarnya harus kau cari adalah _Joker_.

Jaehyo teringat perkataan Sehun waktu itu, lalu dengan cepat mata dan jarinya bergerak, membaca sambil menggeser beberapa foto dilayar kaca yang sudah penuh sesak akan tulisan dan foto.

Luhan dan Baekhyun pengendali masalah, pembuat atau apalah yang membuat masalah itu ada. Itu adalah pikiran Jaehyo. Lalu ia beralih menuliskan sesuatu di kaca sempit. _Ace, ace_ adalah yang bisa untuk mendesak atau ketika terdesak, yang pertama pasti adalah Sehun, karena yang pasti akan menjadi pelindungnya adalah keluarga Byun dan Lu. Ini sudah pasti dan mutlak.

Karena kartu as butuh 4 maka masih butuh tiga, sementara sejauh ini yang baru ia ketahui adalah Sehun. yang bisa digunakan untuk mendesak dan ketika terdesak sejauh ini hanya Sehun, karena Sehun adalah satu-satunya keturunan Luhan dan dia yang kelak mewarisi semua milik Lu dan Byun.

Apakah pemikiran Jaehyo benar? Iya sejauh ini.

Mengabaikan sebentar tentang _Ace_ , Jaehyo beralih pada Joker. Joker adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengalahkan atau meluluh lantahkan semua hal. Jawabanya tentu saja adalah Minseok, karena dia adalah sang ibu, wanita yang melahirkan Sehun dan sisanya ia masih buntu.

Sejauh ini yang ia kira adalah Jongdae, tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuat Jongdae menjadi Joker itu adalah yang menjadi pertanyaan Jaehyo.

Sambil terus berfikir matanya menelusuri semua gambar yang terpampang, berharap dengan begitu ia menemukan sesuatu, lalu matanya tertuju pada foto remaja laki-laki. Park Jongin. Ia mengambil foto itu dan menempelkan disamping Sehun sedikit ragu.

Park Chanyeol terlibat pernikahan _gay_ dengan Kim Jongdae, seornag pria tidak mungkin hamil, maka salah satu dari mereka adalah ayah Jongin, lalu siapa ibunya? Ini adalah pertanyaan jika ia tidak salah dugaannya adalah Baekhyun. Dengan ini tentu saja ia bisa digunakan untuk mendesak dan ketika terdesak. Baekhyun berbohong tentang mandul bisa melumpuhkan sebelah tangannya.

Ia berfikir lagi. Lampu imajiner muncul ketika ia teringat kalau Minseok sedang hamil. Sang pewaris bukan hanya Sehun, namun bayi yang sedang dikandung Minseok. Meski masih segumpal darah dan baru seumur jagung namun bayi itu adalah darah daging Luhan, Lu yang akan berbagi tahta dengan Sehun.

Tinggal satu _ace_ dan satu joker. Siapa mereka? Jaehyo kembali berfikir namun otaknya membuntu bersamaan dengan dering ponselnya. Jung Daehyun.

…

Minseok meremat tangan Luhan dengan keras, membuat lelaki itu sedikit meringis ketika kuku yang lumayan panjang itu menekan pada kulitnya, _morning sickness_ , Minseok sedang mengalaminya. Saat ia baru membantunya berbaring karena tadi mengeluh pusing dan ingin tidur lagi, namun ketika sampai dikamar dan baru akan beranjak menuju mimpi, matanya terbuka lagi dan langsung berlari mencari wastafel, memuntahkan semua isi perutnya bahkan hingga hanya tersisa lendir, Minseok masih menundukan wajahnya didepan wastafel karena masih merasa mual. Luhan memijit tengkuk Minseok sebagai bentuk bantuan sekaligus untuk memudahkan Minseok mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dikeluarkan.

Pelayan datang berbondong, setelah Luhan berteriak untuk segera memanggil Changmin dan menyiapkan minuman hangat yang bisa mengurangi rasa mual. Namun sayangnya semua yang sudah dibuatkan pelayan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Minseok lantaran baunya yang menurutnya tidak enak, sepertinya anak kedua Luhan akan sedikit _sensitive_ terhadap bau-bauan. "Minum sedikit saja, itu agar tenggorokanmu tidak terlalu sakit, hmm"

Minseok menggeleng, menolak bujukan Luhan kemudian terbatuk. Changmin belum juga datang, dan Luhan sudah kebingungan, ia tidak pernah menghadapi orang hamil, saat pertama kali Minseok hamil, ia cenderung tidak peduli, ia kaget, rupanya orang hamil itu susah dan jika mengingat kembali yang dulu, pasti Minseok sangat tertekan dan menyiksa, selain karena faktor usia yang masih muda, tekanan bahwa Minseok harus melahirkan tanpa dipedulikan, maka sekarang jika Sehun membencinya adalah sesuatu yang wajar.

"Sedikit saja sayang, supaya tidak sakit tenggorokannya, semua yang seharusnya keluar sudah habis tapi masih mual, itu sakit kan, minum lah sedikit." Lagi Luhan membujuk. Minseok masih menggeleng, namun perlahan ia berdiri, matanya sayu, bibirnya pucat dan tangan yang lain menggenggami perutnya. Baru beberapa langkah, tubuhnya oleng, dengan sigap Luhan menahan, mengangkat dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur.

"Jangan keras kepala Minseok, sekarang minum dan telan, kau akan semakin lemah kalau terus merasakan mual dan muntah. Setelah minum kau harus makan, supaya tenagamu kembali. Jangan membantah ini perintah." Luhan menarik meja dorong berisi sarapan dan minuman lemon hangat. Ia berkata dengan tegas bermaksud agar Minseok menurut, namun yang masuk kedalam telinga Minseok rupanya tidak seperti yang Luhan maksudkan.

" _Kau harus makan. Kau sedang mengandung anakku, jika sesuatu terjadi pada anakku kau yang akan bertanggung jawab. Kau dengar" Luhan menarik paksa lengan Minseok, menekan kedua pipinya agar terbuka, sedikit kasar ia menyuapkan asupan makanan namun oleh Minseok disemburkan sehingga mengenai wajah Luhan._

 _Yang kemudian terjadi pada Minseok adalah wajahnya dihempas kasar, Luhan menjambak rambut panjang Minseok membuat gadis itu meringis sakit. "Dasar sialan, bocah tidak tahu diuntung. Masih syukur aku mau memperhatikanmu kau malah menumpahkan makanan pada wajahku kau ini-_

 _Plak. Minseok menampar Luhan, melepaskan dengan paksa rambutnya lalu bringsut menjauh. "Dia anakmu? Lalu kenapa dia ada dalam tubuhku? Kalau dia anakmu seharusnya ada diperut isterimu, didalam tubuh isterimu kenapa ada padaku? Dia anakku dan terserah padaku mau aku apakan dia. Aku benci anak ini dan aku mau dia mati, tidak peduli aku juga aku akan ikut mati. Aku tidak mau makan" rahang Luhan mengeras mendengar perkataan Minseok._

" _Dia memang anakmu tapi aku adalah ayahnya."_

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi ayah, aku akan membnuhnya dan tidak peduli jika aku juga akan mati"_

 _Plak. Kali ini Luhan. Luhan yang memukul wajah Minseok lumayan keras, membuat wajah penuh air mata itu terlempar kebelakang._

Kilasan ketika Luhan memukulnya terbayang lagi, membuat Minseok segera menuruti apa kata Luhan, dengan menarik gelas berisi lemon hangat yang cenderung panas dan langsung meneguk habis, membuat Luhan dan beberapa pelayan memekik kaget. "Minseok/Nona" pekik mereka bersama, pasalnya minuman itu harusnya diminum perlahan agar melewati tenggorokannya secara perlahan juga, untuk menghilangkan lendir ditenggorokan dan juga mengurangi rasa mual, namun diteguk secara langsung, bukannya akan menghilangkan rasa mual tapi nantinya pasti tenggorokan Minseok akan terbakar dan melepuh.

Belum selesai dengan kekagetan meneguk habis air panas, Minseok langsung menarik sarapannya, melahabnya secara rakus padahal dimulutnya masih terisi penuh makanan, membuat Luhan secara otomatis menarik meja dorong dan menjauhkannya dari Minseok. Namun,

"Aku akan makan, aku akan menjaga anakmu, tapi tolong jangan pukul aku. Kumohon." Luhan malah tertampar oleh pukulan tak kasat mata ketika Minseok selesai berucap. Linglung seketika Luhan karena dengan perkataan itu, Luhan teringat akan kejadian serupa dimasalalu.

"Aniya- Minseok" Luhan langsung menyeru ketika tubuh Minseok oleng dan terlelap, satu suntikan mendarat, rupanya Changmin sudah datang, memberikan obat penenang, Luhan sudah ingin murka tapi mulutnya terkatup oleh perkataan dokter itu. "Aku tidak menggunakan dosis berlebihan, tenangkan dirimu dan serahkan Minseok padaku, dengan adanya kau disini akan semakin mengguncangnya."

Luhan hanya menurut karena merasa memang sekarang Changmin lebih dibutuhkan, ketika ia tiba diluar kamar, sesuatu teringat olehnya, dia harus menemui Sehun.

…

TBC?

…

Gak bisa bales review huhu, sedih. Maaf ya.


	20. Chapter 20

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin – XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma disetiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. _Yeah_ istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

…

Sehun dan Luhan bertatapan, tatapan Sehun lebih tajam, lebih menusuk dan lebih penuh akan kebencian. Sementara Luhan, dia lebih kalem, tenang, lelah dan takut. Jika ini akhirnya dia harus mengaku ia hanya bisa berdo'a untuk sejenak, Sehun mau mengampuninya dan berdiri dibelakangnya, setelah itu terserah. Jika anaknya itu akan menghukumnya, ia akan menerima karena setelah semua berakhir toh semua orang akan mengantri menghukumnya.

"Apa kau sedang marah padaku?" tanya Luhan sembari duduk, menyenderkan punggunya pada sandaran kursi kebesarannya yang empuk. "Melihatmu tidak mau menjawabku, kau pasti sedang marah padaku, sangat marah lebih tepatnya, katakan apa yang membuatmu marah?"

Sehun mesih menutup mulut, sekarang bahkan tidak mau menatap Luhan, membuat sang ayah tidak tahu kalau anaknya meneteskan air matanya. Yeah, Sehun menangis, karena marah, karena benci juga karena cinta, dia mencintai orang tuanya, ayah dan ibunya, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikannya, dia marah pada ayahnya, karena begitu kejam padanya dan pada ibunya dan tapi dia juga benci pada ayah dan ibunya, kenapa untuk melahirkannya harus dengan cara menjijikan seperti itu, kalian tahu apa yang Sehun rasakan? Terhina.

"Tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Hun-ah, luapkan sekarang. Aku akan memberikan kesempatan untukmu meluapkan isi hatimu karena setelah ini kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi." Dan mata setajam elang itu langsung memicing, tangannya mengepal erat, dan bibirnya tersungging kesamping.

"Apa hak atas diriku hanya sebatas hitam diatas putih? Bukan karena darahmu dan _eomma_ mengalir dalam tubuhku? Sehingga untuk mengeluhkesahkan isi hatiku, aku hanya memiliki satu dua kesempatan? Kalau iya. Kurasa aku tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk diluapkan, kau hanya akan mendengar lalu melupakan. Jadi tidak ada gunanya aku mengatakannya padamu. Kau hanya akan menganggap ini omong kosong."

Luhan membolakan matanya, ia merasa salah, apa yang dimaksudkannya tidak tersampai dengan benar ditelinga Sehun, ingin meralat, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa ia keluarkan, otaknya membeku seketika. Luhan tergagap, bahkan ketika Sehun menimbulkan bunyi deguman besar karena membanting pintu, Luhan masih terdiam ditempat.

Merutuki betapa bodohnya dia menjadi seorang ayah, apakah Luhan gagal? Ya. Sejak awal dia memang gagal, menjadi seorang ayah diawali menjadi seorang suami yang baik, jangankan menjadi ayah, menjadi suami saja dia gagal apalagi ayah.

…

XiuHan Fanfiction

 _By_

Damchoo

…

Dari balik jendela _pavilion_ Sehun memandang ibunya dengan derai air mata yang terus mengalir, _eomma_. Dia merapalkan itu selama hidupnya untuk memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan _eomma_. Tapi tidak pernah tersampaikan.

Dua pasang mata lain mengamati, mengawasi dengan hati terenyuh, Apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun sungguh menyayat hati, dari balik pilar yang menyangga sang ayah mengamati, Luhan mengamati dan tidak kalah dengan Sehun, Luhan juga menangis, dia sungguh merasa bersalah, yang menyababkan anaknya demikian adalah dirinya sendiri, sementara dari balik dinding diujung.

Jaehyo mengamati, berbeda dengan Luhan yang tersentuh karena merasa menyesal, Jaehyo lebih pada merutuki, dia merasa Luhan adalah manusia paling bodoh, ayolah. Mereka ayah dan anak, dan Luhan, dia benar-benar bodoh tentang hubungan orangtua dan anak, tidak tahu cara bagaimana meluluhkan hati atau kemarahan anaknya, padahal untuk mendekati dan meluluhkan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang sangat mudah.

Dekati dia, tanyai baik-baik, dengarkan keluh kesahnya, maka Sehun akan luluh. Dan cara yang Luhan lakukan kenapa selalu salah adalah, karena lelaki itu selalu menuntut, bukan memberikan, Sehun itu pembangkang jika diperlakukan seperti itu, tapi Luhan hanya tahu kalau dengan sebuah perintah maka anaknya akan tunduk. Benar-benar hubungan yang buruk.

Dengan langkah lebar, Jaehyo melangkah mendekat pada Luhan, menarik lelaki itu dan membawanya pada taman belakang. Jaehyo membungkuk dalam, tanda kalau dia benar-benar menghormati Luhan dengan sangat. " _Cheosunghamnida sajjang-nim_." Kata Jaehyo, lalu.

Bugh.

Lelaki yang lebih muda dari Luhan memukul keras wajah bosnya, membuat Luhan tersungkur dan matanya membola lebar. "Aku akan bicara sebagai teman." Kata Jaehyo lalu menggulung lengan bajunya sebatas siku, meraih kerah Luhan dan menghempaskan lelaki itu pada kursi taman.

"Dengarkan baik-baik dan jangan menyela. Satu huruf saja kau menyela, aku akan menghancurkan wajahmu, dan aku akan merebut Sehun dan Minseok-

"M-

Bugh.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menyela."

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" Luhan berhasil menangkap tangan Jaehyo yang hendak melayangkan kembali tangannya ketika Luhan menyela. "Kau yang bodoh, kau yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mendekati anakmu, dengarkan baik-baik dan kau akan berterimakasih padaku" kalau ada yang melihat Jaehyo berteriak demikian pada Luhan, semua orang pasti mengira Jaehyo gila dan sedang mencari mati, tapi tidak dengan Luhan, ia hanya terdiam, membiarkan Jaehyo menudingnya seperti tersangka.

"Kau pikir terbuat dari apa hati Sehun itu hah? Apa menurutmu dia robot? Dia manusia sepertimu. Yang bisa merasakan sakit. Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika Minseok menolakmu?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali mengundang decihan dari Jaehyo. "Sakit? Dan itu juga yang dirasakan Sehun. Dengar, darah dagingmu terluka dengan berdarah-darah kau malah mendesaknya dengan perintah untuk dia tetap berada dibelakangmu dan memberikannya satu kesempatan untuk mengeluhkan isi hatinya. Dimana otakmu itu Luhan? Apa kau sehat? Kau sakit? Rumah sakit jiwa mana yang mengizinkanmu keluar padahal kau masih kongslet."

Ugh, bisakah seseorang menendang mulut manis Jaehyo, tolong Luhan dan tendangkan dia. Sayangnya tidak ada. "Dengar, diantara kalian semua yang yang katanya terluka, itu tidak sebanding dengan luka yang ditanggung Sehun. Jika setengah hatimu retak, setengah hati Minseok hancur maka seluruh hati Sehun telah lenyap, dia mati rasa tentang cinta dari orang tuanya. Ibunya setengah gila karena ayahnya, dan ayahnya? Ayahnya malah gila dengan kepatuhan. Pantaskah kau disebut ayah?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan pelan. "Tidak-

Bugh. "Kau tidak pantas, Sehun terlalu berharga untuk ayah tidak berguna sepertimu."

Luhan mendongak, karena ia menrasakan sesuatu menetes ditangannya, dan benar saja, Jaehyo menitihkan airmatanya. "Dengar baik-baik. Kalau kau ingin membentuk keluarga seperti yang kau bayangkan, hidup bahagia dengan Sehun, Minseok dan anak-anak kalian nanti, mulai dari ini. Dekati dan sentuh hati Sehun dengan kasih sayang. Itu yang dia inginkan, jika Sehun menolak, maka itu tantangannya. Kau bisa meluluhkan hati Minseok seharusnya kau bisa meluluhkan hati anaknya. Kau berfikir kalau hanya mereka kekuatanmu, kau benar, dan kau akan semakin kuat kalau mereka mendukungmu dengan hati. Kau akan menang dengan itu. Jangan gunakan perintah dalam keluargamu, sekuat apapun kau menyembunyikan, ketertekananmu itu tetap terlihat. Dan kelemahanmu ada disitu."

…

"Aku akan berhenti, aku akan menuruti perkataanmu" Youngjae meletakan amplop putih bertuliskan surat pengunduran diri diatas paha Daehyun, sebelum suaminya keluar dari mobil untuk menemui seseorang. "Aku sudah memikirkannya, dan sebanyak apapun aku berfikir aku tidak bisa memenangkan egoku"

Mendengar perkataan Youngjae, Daehyun hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tidak ingin menyela karena masih mau mendengar kelanjutan apa yang ingin dikatakan isterinya. Wanita itu menghela nafas. "Aku ingin menjadi ibu rumah tangga saja, atau jika bisa aku ingin membuka kelas menyanyi aku ingin dirumah seperti kemauanmu."

 _Jika ini sebatas karena kau ingin menurutiku, sebaiknya tidak usah. Kau tidak melakukannya dengan tulus_. Seperti mengerti pemikiran Daehyun, Youngjae menggeleng pelan, ia meraih tangan Daehyun dan menggenggamnya. "Ini bukan semata karena aku ingin menurutimu, sejak dulu bukankah kau tahu kalau aku suka menyanyi. Ingat, kita bertemu juga karena masuk kelompok paduan suara yang sedang berkompetisi, aku suka dengan itu, Jaehyun juga suka, jadi jika aku berhenti dari HanLu aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku."

Daehyun memandang genggaman tangan Youngjae, bergantian kemudian dengan wajah isterinya, lalu seulas senyum tersungging disana. "Aku akan mendukungmu, apapun itu asal kau lepas dari semua masalah mengerikan ini, terimakasih sudah mau menurutiku, dengarkan ini. Aku akan selesaikan urusanku pagi ini dan malam nanti aku akan menjemput Daeyoung-

"Kau yakin akan menyelesaikan masalah ini hari ini?" tanya Youngjae menyela, mata Daehyun bergerak gelisah namun dia tetap menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan berusaha, setelah kau keluar maka beban itu terangkat satu, aku tinggal mengambil Daeyoung dan setelah itu apapun yang akan terjadi pasti akan lebih mudah, karena kalianlah aku berjuang. Hanya demi kalian."

Youngjae tidak tahu harus berkata apa, matanya memanas seketika, ditariknya leher Daehyun dan dia menangis disana. "Maaf membebanimu selama ini, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu kelelahan karena harus berjuang sendiri, Jung Daehyun mulai saat ini Jung Yongjae akan selalu berdiri dibelakang."

"Terimakasih sayang."

…

Plak. Baekhyun melayangkan satu tangannya diwajah Chanyeol begitu ia tiba di Dae, tidak peduli saat ini lelaki itu sedang malakukan perbincangan dengan beberapa anak didiknya, perlakuan itu sontak menjatuhkan rahang semua orang yang melihat, hubungan antara Chan dan Baek sudah diketahui oleh seluruh penghuni Dae, memang tidak semanis kelihatannya, namun melihat Baekhyun dengan ekspresi marah dan memukul Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang langka, yang tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh siapapun.

" _Yeorobeun,_ bisa tinggalkan kami dulu, hubungi guru latihan kalian hari ini. Belajar alat musiknya kita lanjutkan nanti siang. _Arraseo_." Dengan menahan malu, Chanyeol tetap bersikap perofesional, berkata dengan lembut pada anak-anak didiknya di Dae. Setelah semuanya pergi, Chanyeol mengusap lagi pipinya, tertawa hambar lalu memandang Baekhyun.

"Kali ini apa lagi Baek?" itulah Chanyeol, semarah apapun dia pada wanita dihadapannya, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan, dia hanya bisa memendam, bertanya dengan suara beratnya yang lembut. Plak. Sekali lagi Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya. Dan Chanyeol kembali tertawa hambar.

"Lagi, sebelum kau puas kau boleh melakukannya lagi, aku sudah mati rasa."

"Dasar brengsek." Umpat Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. "Atas dasar apa kau memberitahu Jongin mengenai aku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku yang akan mengatakannya, aku yang akan mengakui segalanya, kenapa kau mengatakannya." Luap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kau membuat kesalahan lagi Chanyeol, kau mengingkari lagi janjimu dan sekali lagi merusak rencanaku."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, ia benci airmata Baekhyun tapi wanita itu butuh menangis, menumpahkan isi hatinya agar sedikit tenang. "Kau bilang setelah kematian Jongdae kau akan menjaga, mendukung dan melindungi kami tapi apa yang kau lakukan-

"Mencoba mempersatukan kau dan Jongin, mencoba mengembalikan maraga Jongin, mencoba menyadarkanmu kalau yang kau lakukan adalah salah, mencoba untuk menyadarkanmu kalau tahta bukan segalanya." Potong Chanyeol dengan tenang. "Omong kosong, tanpa tahta kau bukan siapa-siapa, tanpa tahta kau mati sia-sia"

"Kau benar, seharusnya Jongdae tidak mati, seharusnya Jongdae melihat bagaimana isteri yang dicintainya menjadi gila kekuasaan, kau benar kematian Jongdae adalah sia-sia."

"Tahu temanmu mati sia-sia kau malah mencoba menghancurkan niatku yang ingin membuat kematiannya berguna."

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir kalau dengan kau dapatkan tahta kematian Jongdae akan berguna?"

"Karena dengan aku memiliki tahta, aku akan membuat Jongin merasa menjadi raja, tidak akan ada yang merendahkannya, tidak akan ada yang menolak Jongin, dia bisa memilih siapa saja yang dia inginkan, agar nasibnya tidak berakhir seperti Jongdae, hanya karena dia dari kalangan biasa, untuk menunjukan cintanya dia harus mengorbankan nyawanya, Jongin tidak boleh merasakan itu."

"Pikiranmu benar-benar dangkal, apa kau selalu berpikir itu sejak kematian Jongdae, Baek?"

"Ya, hanya itu yang kupikirkan, demi Jongin-

"Menurutmu itu yang Jongin inginkan?" Chanyeol menggeleng, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya "Bukan itu yang Jongin inginkan, dia ingin ibu, _bidadari Byun bermata kecil_. Dia ingin dirimu, kasih sayangmu dan cinta kasih dari ibunya. Dia tidak butuh tahta, jikapun suatu saat kau dapatkan itu, Jongin tidak akan bahagia, apa yang didapat oleh ibunya berasal dari darah ayahnya, air mata adik yang disayanginya dan kelahirannya dari pernikahan yang ilegal, hatinya akan terluka Baek."

Baekhyun terdiam, sungguhkah Jongin menginginkan dirinya? Hanya dia di dunia ini yang sangat diinginkan anak itu? Tapi tidak, ia berkata dengan jelas kalau ia sudah tidak butuh apapun selain Chanyeol, jadi pasti yang dikatakan lelaki di depannya adalah kebohongan.

"Omong kosong"

…

"Kau merindukan Minnie?" Jungsoo menggenggam tangan Youngwoon yang sedang memegang album foto Minseok, mulai dari ketika anaknya masih bayi sampai foto terakhir sebelum Minseok pergi.

"Aku selalu merindukannya." Sahutnya, sambil mengusap foto bayi Minseok yang pipinya sangat gembul, mirip bakpau isi daging. Bukan sekerdar karena rindu Youngwoon membuka kembali album Minseok _nya,_ tapi kepalanya sedang berisi banyak pertimbangan, mengiyakan atau mengabaikan pendapat kakaknya mengenai pembukaan lagi kasus kematian Minseok. Ini terlalu mendebarkan, dan dia takut kecewa selain itu, ia juga takut Soo-nya akan terguncang kembali, terlebih bagaimana dengan anaknya yang lain, ia juga harus memikirkan anaknya yang lain karena bagaimana jika nanti ibunya dalam keadaan demikan, Youngwoon sudah banyak menutup mulut tentang banyak pertanyaan anak keduanya, ia tidak mau semakin dibenci anaknya yang kedua.

"Kita harus berkemas, kita sudah terlalu lama disini"

"Soo- _ie_ "

" _Ne_ " melihat binar mata isterinya, Youngwoon menjadi ragu, maka yang ia lakukan hanya menarik tubuh isterinya dan membenamkannya dalam dekapan hangat. "Semoga aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat." Bisiknya.

" _Mwo_?"

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, memelukmu seperti aku sedang memeluk kedua puteriku."

…

Jika biasanya Minseok akan heboh ketika menonton drama, maka beda dengan kali ini. Dia ditemani Sehun, namun dia hanya duduk sambil memeluk lututnya tanpa niat melakukan apapun, bicarapun tidak bisa, mulutnya sakit, lidahnya mati rasa dan tenggorokannya terasa panas.

Ia hanya bisa menghembus nafas berulang kali. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, hatinya campur aduk. Memikirkan si panda, alasan kenapa sipanda tidak terlihat asing adalah karena mereka pernah berjumpa sebelum sekarang. Sipanda itu rupanya gadis SD yang pernah berbagi gelas bubble tea dengannya.

Gadis yang sering bertemu Sehun ditaman ketika ia kabur dari rumah. Sekarang Sehun ingat, jadi Zitao adalah gadis cengeng itu. Tapi jika dia, mengapa Zitao berbohong padanya? Berpura-pura tidak bisa bahasa Korea dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya?

Dan berpura-pura menjadi gadisnya Kai?

" _Nuna kan janji akan temani Sehun sampai kita besar sampai kit jadi pacar dan menikah. Huaaaaa" Sehun kecil menangis keras, memegangi dengan erat tangan Zitao yang jarinya sangat kecil, seperti duri pohon jeruk._

" _Taotao nuna, pacar Sehun kok, Taotao nuna akan kembali, kalau kita besar Taotao akan kembali dan menjadi pacar Hunnie, Hunnie jangan menangis. Hiks hiks" Zitao menusap air yang mengalir seperti air terjun dimata Sehun._

"Shireo shireo shireo _, kalau_ nuna _pergi siapa yang akan temani Hunnie, menangis dan meminum_ bubble tea _kalau sedang sedih."_

"Nuna _, meskipun kita akan berjauhan nuna akan tetap mengingat Sehunnie, dan kalau nuna sedih, nuna akan pergi ketaman." Bukannya mereda dan menghentikan Sehun malah semakin nyaring mengeluarkan raungannya. "Kalau nuna pergi, Sehun akan membenci nuna."_

" _Andweyo. Andwe, Sehunnie tidak boleh membenci nuna" bingung karena teidak bisa mendiamkan Sehun dan tidak mau dibenci oleh Sehun, Zitao klabakan, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, sampai tanpa anak kecil itu sadari, yang dilakukan anak perempuan kecil itu mengagetkan, termasuk Sehun._

 _Dengan sekali sentak, gadis kecil bernama Zitao itu menarik lengan kurus Sehun, membuatnya mendekat lalu dia menabrakan bibirnya diatas bibir Sehun, tidak lama, hanya beberapa detik, dipikiran Zitao, dia merasa senang, Sehun diam namun jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang._

"Ah" Sehun ber-ah ria, panjang dan mengagetkan Minseok yang duduk disampingnya. "Karena ciuman itu?" lalu mendengus, menghentikan kakinya.

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, apa anaknya ini marah? Karena aktor dan aktrisnya baru saja berciuman? Aneh.

"Kan dia yang mencium duluan, kenapa harus marah? Kenapa harus begitu?"

Wah, Sehun sangat menghayati dramanya. "Dasar menyebalkan." Menyadari kalau dia diperhatikan, Sehun menoleh, langsung mengatupkan mulutnya, menggeleng pelan dan mengibaskan tangannya dihadapan ibunya. " _Aniyo,_ bukan seperti itu. Tolong jangan salah paham" kemudian Sehun mengerang, menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Aduh apa yang sudah kukatakan, Sehun kau benar-benar bodoh. Jeritnya dalam hati.

…

Dugaan Jaehyo benar, Jongdae adalah salah satu dari kartu joker untuk melumpuhkan Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum puas sambil membaca kertas ditangannya yang baru saja diberikan oleh Daehyun. Tinggal satu lagi, dia butuh satu kartu as lagi tapi otaknya berhenti disana, tidak bisa berfikir dan menebak siapakah kartu terakhir yang nantinya bisa ia gunakan untuk melumpuhkan biang masalah itu.

Tinggal satu lagi saja baginya menemukan kartu itu maka dia bisa membawa kasus kematian Sooyeon kembali ke meja hijau, membuktikan pada dunia kalau dia tidak bersalah, tidak menjual manusia, membuat kematian Sooyeon tenang dan mengembalikan Minseok pada orang tuanya.

"Satu lagi, siapa dia?"

…

Zitao melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas dengan frustasi, sungguh pikiranya terpaku pada Sehun, setelah sekian yang ia lakukan, haruskah dia berhenti disini? Sebelum semua rencananya selesai? Ada dua masalah yang akan menderanya ditengah jalan jika dia melenjutkan.

Yang pertama, Sehun akan membencinya. Menggunakan Minseok untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya akan membuat hati Sehun tersakiti, dia pasti akan tersinggung dan marah, Zitao tidak sanggup jika harus dibencinya.

Yang kedua, dia akan berhadapan dengan keluarga Lu, bukan hanya Luhan dan Baekhyun tapi juga Hangeng Tan dan Kim Heechul. Dia takut kalau boleh jujur, jika pada kenyataannya Minseok memang sudah meninggal dia tidak akan masalah, karena yang akan ia hadapi adalah keluarga Kim dan mereka tidak memiliki pengaruh besar jadi dia tidak takut.

Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

…

Minseok tidur siang ketika Luhan mendatangi kamar Minseok, dia meringkuk seperti janin dan Luhan mengikuti cara tidurnya. Dia mengamati wanita itu dengan seksama, malam ini sampai entah kapan mungkin Luhan tidak akan menemui Minseok.

Wajahnya babak belur oleh Jaehyo dan dia tidak bisa menemui Minseoknya dengan keadaan demikian, waktu ini akan dia manfaatkan untuk menyelesaikan segalahal yang berkaitan dengan tujuh belas tahun lalu, dia sudah muak dengan semuanya. Dia tertekan dan tidak bisa berpura-pura kuat lagi, cepat atau lambat dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya.

Sehun harus tahu kalau Luhan menyayanginya, hanya saja cara dia menyayangi dan menunjukannya berbeda. "Sebentar lagi ya. Tunggu lah, aku akan mengembalikanmu pada orangtuamu. Kau bisa bersama mereka sepuasmu dan melihat betapa indahnya langit Seoul. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan bersama dan membesarkan anak kita secara terbuka, kau, aku Sehun dan calon anak kita."

Luhan mengusap perut Minseok yang masih rata yang bayinya masih berbentuk darah. "Tenangkan pikiranmu selama aku tidak menemuimu, kau akan bersama Sehun dan aku menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini, jadi selama itu kau harus sehat, jangan buat pikiranmu terbebani. Jagalah bayi kita dengan baik, aku menunggunya, aku menunggu menemanimu melahirkan dan menjadi orang pertama yang menggendong bayi kita."

Keinginan mendalam, pasalnya ketika Sehun lahir orang pertama yang menggendong Sehun adalah Jaehyo, Luhan hanya mengamati dari balik kaca, melihat bagaimana bayi pertamanya lahir, menangis dengan sangat keras dan membuat semua orang tertawa, namun sayangnya hati Luhan menagis keras, menjerit seperti bayi Sehun.

Anaknya lahir dan orang pertama yang menggendong adalah lelaki lain, sementara Minseok menolak melihat bayinya, dokter mengira kalau Minseok mengalami _baby_ _blouse_ , nyatanya Minseok memang membenci bayi Sehun.

"Jangan lakukan seperti ketika kau melahirkan Sehun" Luhan mulai terisak, mengingat Sehun kecil adalah sesuatu yang paling menyakitkan bagi Luhan, darah dagingnya yang paling malang. "Kau tidak akan kesepian ketika melahirkan, aku janji akan membawa keluargamu kemari, mereka akan menemanimu dan aku akan disampingmu selalu."

Luhan menyentuh pipi Minseok yang halus dan lembut, dulu dia pernah memukul wajah Minseok dan menghinanya. Hinaan yang seharusnya ditujukan padanya namun ia putarkan dan menyalahkan Minseok. "Maafkan aku sayang. Aku sungguh berdosa"

Luhan menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Minseok, ikut memejamkan matanya untuk membiarkan air mengalir dari mata, kesedihan dan kesakitan yang selama ini ia pendam harus dituangkan, Luhan butuh mengakui, meski Minseok tidak mendengar setidaknya dia ingin mengatakan pada Minseok.

 _Maafkan aku sayang_.

Bisikannya terasa sampai kealam bawah sadar Minseok, suara Luhan yang terdengar jelas membuatnya perlahan membuka matanya, namun ketika kelopak cantik tanpa lipatan itu terbuka ia tidak mendapati Luhan melainkan Sehun, anaknya tertidur disampingnya dengan mereka saling berhadapan.

Sehun meringkuk seperti janin. Dia senang melihat Sehun, tapi tidak dipungkiri dia sedikit kecewa, Minseok ingin Luhan, lelakinya yang tadi seperti membelai wajahnya dan membisik memohon pengampunan. Mungkinkah itu hanya Mimpi?

Hari menjelang sore, dia tertidur cukup lama, apakah seharian ini Luhan tidak menemuinya? Minseok rindu. Ingin memanggil Luhan namun lidahnya terasa mati rasa dan tenggorokannya terasa panas. Minseok ingin menemui Luhan.

Dengan pelan, Minseok menuruni ranjang, memakai sandal rumahannya dan keluar kamar, ia mencari Luhan diseluruh sudut rumah namun tidak menemukan lelaki itu, ia berjalan ke pintu utama, memandang pintu penghubung rumah utama dan _pavilion_ , dia ingin menemui Luhan. "Nona sudah bangun?" seseorang bertanya dibelakangnya, kepala pelayan. Minseok mengangguk kecil. "Anda belum makan siang nona, kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya apakah tenggorokan anda masih sakit?" Minseok mengangguk lagi.

"Mari, saya akan siapkan obatnya."

Minseok menoleh sekali lagi pada pintu, dia ingin menemui Luhan. Tapi dia lapar.

"Ada pesan dari tuan Lu" pelayan tentu saja mengerti kalau Minseok ingin bertemu Luhan, tapi tidak bisa mengantakan karena tenggorokannya yang sakit, maka dari itu ia berkata. "Tunggu sebentar." Minseok duduk di kursi ruang makan, lalu pelayan mengambil sesuatu dalam laci. Ia memberikan _tablet_ _PC_ , buku kecil dan pulpen.

Luhan memberinya pesan video.

 _Kalau kau melihat ini, aku sedang tidak ada dirumah._ Luhan berkata dalam video, wajah lelaki itu memar dan biru, ada apa? _Seseorang menghajarku dan hampir membunuhku, tapi jangan khawatir aku baik-baik saja._ Luhan memberikan senyumnya untuk menenangkan Minseok, seakan reaksi Minseok sudah diprediksi. _Aku sedang pergi mengurus sesuatu, aku tidak tahu kapan kembali dan aku ingin menyampaikan ini._

 _Minseok jaga dan turuti semua perkataan para pelayan. Aku sudah memberikan intruksi mereka untuk menjagamu dan jangan nakal. Aku sudah memperpanjang waktu libur Sehun agar dia bisa menemanimu, minum vitaminmu dan semua obat yang diberikan dr. Shim. Aku ingin ketika aku kembali kau sudah bisa bicara lagi. Ah iya, buku dan pulpen itu._ Minseok menoleh pada buku dan pulpennya. _Tulis semua yang kau rasakan, inginkan dan keluhkan. Aku akan membacanya sekembali diriku. Kau bisa tulis apapun dan akan aku kabulkan semuanya, ingat apapun yang kau inginkan tanpa terkecuali._

Maksudnya apakah Minseok boleh menulis kalau dia ingin jalan-jalan seperti ketika dia menjemput Sehun waktu itu? Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. _Aku katakan padamu kalau aku dihajar habis oleh seseorang, Minseok mungkin saat aku kembali nanti, wajahku sudah tidak tampan lagi, maukah kau tetap menerimaku?_

Apa maksud Luhan? Tanya Minseok dalam hati. _Tulislah semua yang kau inginkan dibuku itu Minseok, kuharap saat aku kembali bukunya sudah penuh dengan semua keinginanmu dan satu lagi, aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun, aku mencintaimu, isteriku._

Selesai.

…

"Kau yakin dengan keputusan ini?" Luhan menoleh pada lelaki yang duduk disampingnya. "Apa aku akan mati setelah ini?" ia bertanya balik.

"Ya, ini seperti perjalanan mengantarkan nyawa, kau tahu dia tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup." Luhan tersenyum getir. "Jika aku mati, setidaknya aku sudah mengatakan padanya kalau aku mencintainya."

"Ini karena wanita? Kau dan cerita hidupmu adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan."

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak menakjubkan maka itu bukan Luhan."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya menanggapi perkataan Luhan, menurutnya Luhan adalah orang tersantai yang akan menghadapi kematiannya. "Aku tidak berharap kau mati. Jadi kembalilah dengan selamat. Kau harus tahu rencana apa yang dimainkan Jaehyo"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyumnya. " _Hyung_ , aku tahu kau adalah orang yang membantunya."

"Lalu kenapa kau menemuiku dan mengatakan rencanamu padaku?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Jaehyo pintar dan dia akan langsung mengerti maksudku."

Lelaki itu mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Luhan. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu jadi apa secara tidak langsung kau mengatai aku bodoh?"

"Jaehyo akan menyuruhmu menjadi pembaca berita suatu saat. Dibelakangnya ada Woo Jiho dan Daehyun, cepat atau lambat Jaehyo akan dapatkan Kris dan membongkar kasus Sooyeon Kim. Saat itu terjadi Jaehyo akan terbebas dari tuntutan dan namamu akan kembali kelayar kaca, kau akan bekerja sama dengan Daehyun dan Jihoo"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu Luhan, berkatalah dengan jelas."

"Kau akan mengerti jika Jaehyo sudah memberikan semua _file_ itu."

"Jadi apa kalian ada dikubu berbeda dan akan saling melawan di pengadilan suatu saat?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Jaehyo seperti orang yang menikam dari belakang untuk tujuannya" ada senyum dalam kalimat Luhan, nyatanya pergerakan Jaehyo terbaca dengan jelas.

"Jaehyo dan aku saling mengenal satu sama lain."

…

Jaehyo mengambil semua lembar yang baru selesai di _print_ lalu mengurutkan dari nomor satu sampai terakhir. Ini data pribadi Kim Jongdae.

Selesai dengan lembaran kertas, Jaehyo bergerak pada lembaran foto yang baru saja dicuci. Menempelkan semua foto pada tiap data, yang dia cari selama ini semuanya sudah dia temukan, namun sialnya hanya satu yang kurang, dia masih butuh satu kartu as lagi.

Sampai sekarang tidak terfikirkan siapa orang itu, ini seperti mencari jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Sebanyak apapun yang dia pikirkan otaknya tetap berhenti disana.

Sehun, calon adik Sehun dan Jongin, lalu siapa lagi?

 _Kau akan butuh aku suatu saat, biarkan aku bergerak dijalanku tanpa menganggumu dan kau bergerak dijalanmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu jadi jangan ganggu aku._

"Mungkinkah gadis itu?" Jaehyo menimbang, tapi apa yang bisa membuat dia menjadi kunci, bahkan kehidupannya sangat misterius.

 _Bahkan kawat kecil bisa untuk membuka gembok, tidak peduli ada atau tidak hubungannya dia tetap tahu segalanya. Seperti kawat kecil, meski tidak membentuk serupa kunci namnun dia mampu memasuki lubang gembok._

Jaehyo membuka laci dan mengambil fotonya. "Apa yang dia tahu?"

…

" _Kau tahu segalanya dan kau menyembunyikannya dariku"_

" _Itu karena kau melupakan aku"_

" _Haruskah aku mengingatmu, mengingat orang yang meninggalkan aku dan mengingkari janjinya?"_

" _Kau tidak tahu betapa susahnya hidupku"_

" _Lalu apa kau pikir hidupku mudah? Kau bahkan menulisnya dalam sebuah buku dan itu yang terjadi padaku, hidup seperti itu yang kau kira mudah?"_

 _Keduanya terdiam. Manatap satu sama lain dengan nafas berguruh. "Maafkan aku"_

"Sehun"

Hah, saking banyaknya memikirkan Sehun, semuanya sampai terbawa kedalam mimpi. Zitao menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi belajar. Pengaruhnya besar sekali jika dia sedang dalam pikiran tidak tenang, bahkan untuk urusan belajar yang biasanya dia sangat mudah, sekarang bisa sampai tertidur, tidak fokus dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Ia butuh menenangkan diri, Zitao harus berfikir jernih untuk memutuskan apa yang harus dia lakukan, jika tidak semuanya akan sia-sia.

Gadis itu melangkah memasuki kamar mandi, membersihkan setelah itu bersiap untuk pergi.

…

Ketika terbangun dari tidurnya siang ini, Sehun mendapati dirinya seorang diri dikamar. Ibunya sudah bangun dan Sehun mengurungkan diri untuk menyapa karena saat itu dia melihat ibunya sedang berkutat dengan _tablet_ PC yang sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan ayahnya.

Maka Sehun memutuskan untuk berlalu begitu saja, dia pergi menuju rumah utama, membersihkan diri, mengambil sesuatu dari laci kemudian menyambar sekalian kunci mobil, sudah sangat lama dia tidak menggunakan mobilnya dan hari ini dia memutuskan untuk menggunakannya kembali.

Sehun berakhir di taman, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan jika dia sedang dalam pikiran tidak tenang, tadinya dia berfikir akan pergi sejauh mungkin dan menghabiskan bahan bakar mobilnya lalu berdiam diri disana sampai seseorang menemukannya, namun pada akhirnya itu hanya sebuah rencana. Sehun seperti sudah diatur untuk selalu ketaman jika sedang ada masalah.

Dan disana dia melihatnya.

Zitao duduk sambil minum _bubble tea_. Tatapannya kosong kedepan. Ia mengambil sesuatu dalam kantongnya. Sebuah kotak motif polkadot lalu berjalan menuju gadis itu. Untuk sesaat Sehun berdiri mengamati sebelum akhirnya dia menjatuhkan kotak itu tepat disamping Zitao, bunyi jatuhnya lumayan keras karena Sehun sedikit membanting. Gadis itu menoleh, menatap kotak dan Sehun secara bergantian.

"Itu kau kan?" tanya Sehun tanpa balas menatap Zitao.

" _Apa ini?"_ dengan perlahan Zitao membuka kotak tersebut, isinya tidak terduga tapi cukup membuatnya cemas, "Aku bisa jelaskan Sehun"

Disaat itulah keduanya bertatapan, memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku sudah paham maksudmu"

"Kau tidak paham Sehun"

…

TBC

…

Sebelumnya mau ngucapin, _Takkoballahumina wa mingkum, Minal aidzin wal faidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin_. Maaf sekali _update_ nya sangat lama. Aku mengalami _block_ dibeberapa bagian dan hampir semua fanfic. Untungnya sekarang udah sembuh. Jadi aku bisa _update_. Makasih banget buat semua yang masih nunggu, yang udah _review_ , _follow_ dan _favorite_. Tapi maaf ya aku nggak bisa bales _review_. Tapi aku baca kok, tenang aja. Dan buat yang PM, ini sudah aku _update_.


	21. Chapter 21

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin – XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma disetiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. _Yeah_ istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

.

-e)(o-

.

 **Back in Time.**

Harta, Tahta dan Kasta.

Cerita ini akan membawamu keawal, bagian paling awal sebelum semua kesalahan, masalah dan kekacauan terjadi, ini akan bercerita tentang kehidupan rumit yang menyakitkan, menyakitimu, dia, bahkan mereka.

.

.

 **Ratu Yang Tak Bertahta.**

.

.

 _Untuk sebuah kesalahan, kau harus di hukum. Tapi, apa sebenarnya salahku? Sehingga kau menghukumku demikian._

Kau terlahir untuk menjadi seorang pangeran. Dari ayah yang merupakan seorang raja dan ibu seorang ratu. Namun ini hanyalah perumpamaan, perumpamaan tentang dirimu.

Kau memang seorang pangeran, pria tampan, tinggi berkulit putih, berkarisma, dan terkesan dingin. _Yeah_ begitulah dirimu. Jika kau pangeran maka ayahmu adalah raja. Memang begitu. Ayahmu berkuasa, berada di tempat tinggi dan di hormati. Namun kau seperti musuh baginya. Selalu dirimu tersenyum sinis jika mendengar tentang ayah. Bagimu dia bukanlah seorang ayah, melainkan musuh, lelaki [aling kejam yang pernah ada.

 _Hari ini aku milikmu_. Kalimat itu seakan adalah kalimat yang setiap hari diimpikannya, wanita bertubuh mungil dengan rambut terurai bebas. Dia sangat cantik, teramat sangat cantik jika kau ingin tahu. Dan jika di deskripsikan belum tentu kecantikannya akan mengena pada hati. Yang jelas, dia cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam, pekat sekali.

Matanya indah, bening dan tajam serupa dengan mata kucing. Apakah dia wanitanya raja? Atau permaisuri? Tidak, dia melahirkan sang pangeran, putera mahkota yang akan mewarisi tahta, hidup dalam istana bersama sang raja. Namun dia bukan permaisuri atau ratu bukan juga selir. Dia hanya wanita simpanan. Haha, lucu sekalikan, raja mempunyai simpanan? Memang aneh kan, bukankah jika raja menginginkan wanita lagi dalam hidupnya, dia tinggal mengajukan petisi dan menunjuk siapa saja untuk dijadikan selir, sesuai hati dan kriterianya? Namun dia malah memiliki simpanan.

Simpanan artinya dia yang selalu disimpan, tidak ada yang boleh melihatnya selain raja itu sendiri. Karena inilah kau begitu membenci ayahmu. Raja jika kau benci menyebutnya ayah.

.

.

EXO Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

Pada akhirnya sang Pangeran turun dari kamarnya, Naga Biru keluar dari singgasana. Karena sang raja bernama Naga Merah maka sang pangeran bernama Naga Biru. Dengan gaya yang sangat khas Naga Biru duduk ditempat yang selalu keluarga? Ah berhentilah menyebut mereka sebagai keluarga, nyatanya mereka hanya sekumpulan manusia yang memeiliki alamat sama. Mereka bukan keluarga, bagi Naga Biru keluarganya hanya satu, wanita malang yang terkurung dalam ruangan indah di samping istana.

Dia benci, setengah mati dia benci, kenyataan bahwa dia hanya seorang anak dari wanita simpanan, lelaki bernama Naga Merah adalah lelaki paling kejam seantero dunia, demi tuhan. Naga Merah adalah raja, tapi bisa-bisanya dia menyimpan seorang wanita tanpa memperkenalkan pada khalayak, akan lebih terhormat jika ibunya adalah selir. Dia tidak terima, bukan pada ibunya tapi pada sikap Naga Merah, mimpi jika kau ingin mendengar kata ayah dari Naga Biru pada Naga Merah.

"Kau tidak habiskan sarapanmu? Kenapa hanya ditatap seperti itu Pangeran?" Naga Merah bertanya, menghentikan acara sarapannya saat melihat Naga Biru hanya memandang makanan yang tersaji.

"Aku tidak bisa menelan apapun?" jawabnya tanpa menoleh dan masih memandangi makanannya. Wajah ibunya yang malang terkenang. Dia makan bersama, dengan raja dan ratu tapi ibunya sendiri, diruang makan yang besar dia seorang diri. Yang bersama-sama saja terasa sepi, apalagi sendiri.

"Apa kau sakit? Sudah memeriksakan diri?" Naga Biru tersenyum sinis, sakit? Ya, dia sakit seumur hidupnya. "Ayahmu bertanya Pangeran, kau sakit? Sudah memriksakan diri?" kali ini sang ratu yang buka suara, menghentikan sarapannya dan menjalin jemari, menatap Naga Biru dengan tatapan tegas.

Perlahan Naga Biru mengangkat kepala, pandangannya bergulir dari raja kemudian pada sang ratu, untuk beberapa detik dia hanya diam, dia ingin menentang menyerukan sebuah kesakitan dalam hati kepada raja, mereka ayah dan anak kan, jika dia mengutarakan akan didengarkan? Apalagi jika dia mau membumbuinya sedikit dengan tangisan.

Tapi tidak, dia tidak boleh menangis. Harga dirinya akan jatuh. Seketika dia bangkit dari duduknya, membalikan badan supaya derai air mata tak terlihat. "Tidak ada tabib manapun yang bisa menyembuhkan sakitku, luka hati tak ada obatnya. Bahkan meski itu adalah orang yang menyebabkan kepatahan."

Naga Merah tertegun. Yang sedang dibicarakan anaknya adalah tentang Raja, Pangeran dan wanita yang telah melahirkan Pangeran. "Berhenti dari langkahmu, kembali dan habiskan sarapanmu dengan benar. Ini perintah" kata Naga Merah berkata, matanya tajam terarah pada punggung Naga Biru yang kini berhenti tepat diambang pintu.

Suasana ruang makan diistana tegang, maka beda dengan ruang makan yang terdaat di _pavilion_ tempat sang simpanan berada. Diwaktu yang sama dia juga sedang sarapan, menghabiskan makanan yang lezat tapi terasa hambar dilidahnya, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan sang simpanan selain menghabiskannya dengan tenang? Tidak ada.

"Aku sudah selesai" katanya, lalu dengan anggun bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya, hal yang selalu dia lakukan setiap hari, bangun tidur, makan lalu kembali kekamar, melamun lalu tidur lagi. Sebatas inilah dunianya, _pavilion_ indah ini adalah dunianya.

Atap _pavilion_ adalah langit baginya. Tapi itu tidak masalah, selama anaknya bisa melihat langit secara nyata dan menikmati dunia yang luas, ia sudah bersyukur, tahukan siapa anaknya?

Ya benar, Pangeran Naga Biru.

"Naga Biru yang malang, hidupnya tidak lepas dari perintah. Selamat makan" Naga Biru berucap, tentu saja dia menuruti perintah Naga Merah, memang dia bisa menentang? Tidak bisa.

Lalu gebrakan meja menumpahkan makanan yang siap masuk kemulutnya yang otomatis mengotori pakaianya. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya dia langsung bertemu tatap dengan Naga Merah, kemarahan berkumpul dimatanya. "Ah, pakaianku kotor. Hari ini aku merepotkan para tukang cuci, kuharap tuhan mengampuniku"

"Kau adalah anakku, tapi aku sungguh sangat memukul wajahmu, bisakah kau makan dengan tenang"

"Akan lebih baik jika aku dipukul, setidaknya aku akan merasakan sakit yang nyata, aku seperti orang gila yang selalu datang ke klinik, mengeluh sakit tapi mereka menyatakan aku sehat, jadi siapa yang salah?"

Naga Merah menarik baju bagian depan Naga Biru. "Pukul aku, aku akan lari setelah ini untuk menemui ibuku, aku akan menunjukan kalau dia mencintai lelaki yang salah. Dan sebuah kebodohan mau menjadi wanita simpanan. Demi tuhan, cinta yang bodoh."

"Hentikan" sang ratu menyela. Menarik suaminya untuk menjauhi Naga Biru. "Pergilah, bersihkan dirimu sebelum pergi belajar."

…

"Malam ini aku milikmu" malam rasanya cepat datangnya, ketika Naga Merah mendatangi wanita simpanannya. Wanita mungil itu tadinya sedang duduk didepan meja rias. Malam ini? Ah dia ingat ini malam akhir pekan. Haruskah dia senang? Entahlah, hati Naga Merah untuk wanita lain, bukan untuknya, ia hanya mengangguk kecil, milikmu? Setiap kali ia mendengar kata milikmu rasanya benar-benar mengoyak hati, hanya dua malam. Satu-satunya lelaki yang kenali saat ini nyatanya adalah suaminya. Tapi hanya untuk dua malam mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua, dia marah? Tentu.

Naga Merah duduk pada tepian ranjang, menunggu simpanannya datang padanya. Wanita mungil itu, wanita yang selalu membuatnya berdebat dengan sang putera. Tapi mau bagaimana, memang sejak ratu datang kembali ke istana Naga Biru selalu menghakiminya, mengatakan kalau dia adalah lelaki brengsek.

Sayangnya dia malah semakin marah ketika si mungil mengatakan kalau ia hanya wanita simpanan, mau menerima tawaran raja untuk menjadi wanitanya dan melahirkan sang pangeran, karena itulah dia selalu mengatakan kalau _cinta mu benar-benar cinta yang bodoh._

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?" si mungil menggerakan matanya, menatap sebentar tuannya lalu mengangguk pelan, kebohongan yang luarbiasa. Naga Merah merengkuh simungil kedalam pelukannya, menekannya sedalam yang ia bisa kedalam dada, untuk dia mendengarkan betapa detak jantungnya menggila jika bersama.

"Sedikit saja, tidakkah kau ingin mengeluh padaku? Kau berbohong jika mengatakan harimu menyenangkan- _dan sebuah kebodohan menanyakan harimu_ "

" _Jeonha_ " ia memanggil lirih, tanpa membalas pelukan itu. "Katakan"

" _Bogoshipo_ "

"Apa keluhanmu hanya kau merindukan aku?" dirasakkan anggukan kecil didadanya. Pantas Naga Biru selalu menyebutnya cinta yang bodoh, dia memang bodoh, jatuh cinta kepadanya, kepada lelaki yang bahkan tidak bisa menentukan pilihan hati.

" _Pabboya_ " katanya lirih.

"Maafkan aku"

"Untuk?"

"Tidak sepantasnya wanita rendahan sepertiku mengatakan hal itu, aku memang bodoh"

Naga Merah mengatupkan bibirnya, perkataan yang sudah siap keluar seakan tertahan pada tenggorokan, tertelan kembali bersama _saliva_. Bukan itu maksudnya, dan bisakah kau berhenti menyebutmu wanita rendahan? Kau adalah wanitaku. Batin Naga Merah menjerit, ada semacam sakit yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

…

Ceritanya berakhir disini, sepenggal kisah keluarga kerajaan dan seorang raja yang memiliki simpanan, cerita yang aneh, namun dari yang aku dengar, dia bercerita dengan wajah yang sangat serius, nyaris membuat aku berfikir kalau itu nyata. Tapi dia hanya murid TK terkenal, kurasa dia terlalu banyak diceritai buku dongeng sehingga imajinasinya sangat tinggi.

…

Si mungil simpanan raja tengah berjalan disekitar taman _pavilion_ ketika sang pangeran datang. seperti para pelayan lain dia juga membungkuk dalam, memberikan hormat atas kedatangan calon raja berikutnya.

 _Aku selalu muak dengan itu, seharusnya aku yang menghormat padamu, bukan sebaliknya_. "Aku ingin berenang, bisakah kau siapkan peralatannya."

" _Ye jeoha_ " si mungil hendak beranjak namun segera terhenti karena Naga Biru menghentikannya. "Bukan kau, tapi mereka" ia menunjuk barisan pelayan berseragam yang berdiri masih membungkuk dibelakang si mungil. "Aku ingin-

"Mari berjalan bertiga, taman _pavilion_ adalah yang terindah di istana" suara Naga Biru terhenti saat mendengar suara lain yang lebih berat, Naga Merah datang seorang diri tanpa rombongannya, untuk apa? Lalu yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Naga Merah menggenggam jemari si mungil, menuntun dua manusia lain yang kini mematung.

" _Jeonha_ -

"Bukankah teratai buatan itu sangat cantik, itu aku yang men _design_ " Naga Merah sepertinya tidak ingin mendengar bantahan, Naga Biru hanya diam dibelakang sambil memperhatikan. Ini jarang terjadi, Naga Merah tampak manusiawi.

Seorang pelayan datang dari arah samping, memberikan penghormatan lalu berkata. "Semua yang dibutuhka _seja jeoha_ sudah di siapkan"

"Aku akan kesana" Naga Biru mengambil tangan si mungil yang bebas dan segera menariknya, membawanya setengah berlari meninggalkan Naga Merah.

Sampai di kolam renang, ia mengambil pakaian renang yang telah disiapkan, sudah lama dia tidak olahraga air satu ini. Dia sangat suka berenang, mungkin karena itu dia bertubuh tinggi, sekarang saja dia sudah mengalahkan tinggi Naga Merah.

Si mungil duduk kursi yang ada ditepian kolam, melihat apa saja yang disiapkan oleh pelayan, ah mainan? Dia menyentuh mainan berbentuk bulat panjang warna kuning dan merah(larva). Naga Biru masih mandi dengan itu? Dia ingat dulu ketika kecil, ketika Naga Biru sulit mandi, dia akan memberikan mainan itu untuk anaknya, agar dia bermain selama mandi dan cukup berhasil, dia mandi dengan tenang bersama mainan itu.

"Ini membuatku nyaman ketika mandi" sebuah suara datang bersama tangan mengambil mainan karet ditangannya. Naga Biru dengan pakaian renangnya yang menunjukan otot ditubuhnya, belum terbentuk tapi cukup untuk menggoda iman.

Setelah mengatakannya dia melemparkan mainan itu ketengah kolam dan melompat masuk, masuk dengan cara melompat tentu saja menyebabkan air merebah kemana-mana dan mencipret pada gaun putih panjang yang dikenakan si mungil.

" _Eomma_ , turunlah" Naga Biru muncul dari dasar air dan mencipratkan air pada ibunya. "Aku tidak bisa berenang"

"Aku akan membantumu"

"Kakinya pendek, dan jangan menjadi pemaksa"

"Ya" dia berteriak ketika ditembak denga air dari arah atas.

Naga Merah datang dan langsung menyerangnya, menyerang menggunakan tembakan mainan dengan air sebagai plurunya, entah dapat dari mana dan itu cukup mengagetkannya.

…

Secuil dari kisah bahagia, percaya atau tidak, pangeran yang bercerita.

…

Cuz. Naga Merah menembak simungil dengan senapan airnya, mengagetkan wanita itu sehingga dia melompat, hampir terjatuh ke kolam seandainya tangannya tidak ditarik olehnya.

"Kau bisa jatuh"

"Cih" Naga Biru mendecih, menyimpratkan air lagi pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang lengah, sehingga mereka langsung kuyup. "Ah 1:1:0"

"Dasar curang, menyerang ketika lawan sedang lengah"

"Itu namanya trik" Naga Biru mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu menyelam kedalam kolam.

" _Jja_ , pakai ini. Ketika dia muncul tembak dia, _arrachi_?"

" _Ye?"_ Tentu saja si mungil merasa keberatan. Menembak? Bagaimana kalau Naga Biru terluka?

"Dia tidak akan terluka, plurunya kan air" tepat saat itu tubuh Naga Biru keluar dari air, Naga Merah menarik pelatuknya dan cuz. "Kita seri" teriak simungil senang ketika tembakannya mengenai tepat kepala Naga Biru.

"Ah, siapa yang memulai, permainan ini permainan anak kecil" ia menendang air. Berenang kepinggiran lalu mengambil pistol mainan yang ada disana, menggunakan kedua tangan dia menembak ayah dan ibunya, ia sungguh lihai menggunakan mainan sampai tubuh ayah dan ibunya basah.

Ibunya tidak punya senjata, namun dia pandai. Kepandaian yang tidak terduga karena dia mengambil kran, langsung menembak suami dan anaknya dengan kran itu. "Itu curang, kau menggunakan kran dan tidak perlu mengisi pluru, sedangkan kami harus mengisinya."

Simungil mengerutkan keningnya, sampai senyuman lebar mengembang dibibirnya. "Itu namanya trik" Naga Merah terbahak, oh jawaban yang sangat pintar. Chu. Dia mencuri satu ciuman.

…

Itu hanya sepenggal dari pembukaan buku.

Seoul, Korea Selatan – Sehun _Birthday_ 7th.

"Kenapa _eomma_ belum datang? _Abeoji_ berjanji akan membawa _eomma_ datang" Sehun kecil mendongakan kepalanya melihat pada sang ayah setelah mengajukan pertanyaan. Matanya sudah sembab karena menangis, merindukan ibu yang sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

" _Eomma_ sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, tunggu saja."

" _Eomma_ tinggal di rumah besar disamping rumah ini, kenapa lama sekali, Hunnie jemput _eomma_ saja ya. Takut tersesat, _eomma_ tidak pernah keluar rumah"

"Tidak, tunggu saja dia sampai, dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari"

Sampai kemudian seorang wanita menggunakan gaun warna biru datang, membawa kotak besar yang ia yakini ditujukan padanya. Mama, wanita yang katanya adalah isteri ayahnya, wanita yang kemudian ia panggil mama, wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Nah, _eomma_ mu datang. Sekarang kita turun, tamu sudah menunggu" tidak dia bukan ibuku. " _Shireo_ , aku mau Minseok _eomma_ , ibuku yang punya pipi bulat, bukan wanita itu dia bukan ibuku"

"Sehun" Luhan menggeram, menunjukan mata tajamnya yang berkilat marah, tangannya mencengkram tangan berlapis tuxedo. "Berapa kali _abeoji_ katakan, mulai sekarang dia adalah ibumu, Minseok adalah pelayanmu"

Sehun menggeleng histeris, tidak mau, dia tidak mau menganggap Minseok adalah pelayannya, wanita itu ibunya, ibu yang mencurahi kasih sayang padanya dan yang melahirkannya. "Jangan berteriak, atau aku akan mengusir Minseok dari _pavilion_ dan menjauhkannya darimu sejauh mungkin"

"Sehun benci _abeoji, abeoji_ kejam" tidak peduli rontaan itu, ia membawa Sehun turun setelah menghapus air mata yang menggenang membasahi wajah anaknya.

…

Sebuah layar besar menampakan sang bintang utama dalam bopongan Luhan, Sehun tampak menebar senyum, anaknya sangat tampan. Dengan balutan tuxedo warna hitam dia tampak seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Acaranya akan segera dimulai"

"Bisakah kau mengambil gambar itu" Minseok mendongak pada lelaki bernama Jaehyo yang sedang mengoprasikan _CCTV_ , Minseok ingin menyimpan gambar itu, gambar Sehun dan Luhan yang terlihat begitu tampan. "Apa nona ingin mencetaknya?" ia mengangguk. "Baiklah, itu bukan hal yang sulit" dengan kecepatan jarinya Jaehyo telah selesai mengambil gambar, lalu menekan beberapa tombol hasil gambar itu sudah terkirim pada tempat percetakan foto, besok dia tinggal mengambil setelah dicetak dan dibingkai.

"Itu _tuxedo_ pilihan nona, sangat pas pada tubuh _seja jeoha_ "

Dia yang memilihnya, kemarin setelah Jaehyo membawa beberapa contoh gambar dari beberapa _designer_ terkenal, ia memilihkan yang paling terlihat sederhana namun sentuhan elegannya kena.

Hari ini adalah 12 April, anaknya ulang tahu yang ke tujuh, tidak seperti ulang tahun pada tahun sebelumnya kali ini Minseok tidak bisa ikut merayakan, ia hanya bisa melihat, disebuah ruangan ukuran sedang dan dari layar besar.

Hari ini malam hari, dan karena rumah utama mengadakan sebuah acara, Minseok disembunyikan, diruang bawah tanah yang diberikan pencahayaan cukup.

…

Malam setelah pesta ulangtahun Sehun.

Minseok memasuki rumah utama, ia diringi empat orang penjaga yang salah satunya adalah tangan kanan Luhan – Ahn Jaehyo. Sehun mengacaukan kamarnya, membanting semua barang yang menimbulkan kerusakan, Byun Baekhyun marah besar, tapi untuk mendekati Sehun dengan menerjang kedalam dia sedikit merasa takut. Bayi albino itu memegang sebuah pot berbahan kaca yang sudah dipecahkan, ia mengancam siapa saja yang berani mendekatinya akan dilemparkan benda kaca itu, yang tidak sadar jika dengan memegangnya juga membuatnya terluka, tangannya berdarah sampai menetes meninggalkan jejak kemerahan dilantai.

"Tidak, nona tidak boleh masuk" Jaehyo menarik Minseok menjauhi pintu, salah-salah Sehun akan melemparkannya pada Minseok dan akan melukai ibunya sendiri, "Dia anakku kan Jaehyo?" Minseok bertanya dengan mata berkabut, Jaehyo melayani Minseok sudah tujuh tahun, dia tahu arti tatapan itu. Minseok mencoba mengatakan dalam sorotnya kalau dia bisa menghadapi Sehun.

"Baiklah, melangkahlah dibelakangku. _Seja jeoha_ sangat brutal jika sedang marah" Jaehyo teringat pernah ditendang perutnya ketika ia terlambat menjemput Sehun dari TK dan dia kesusahan memanjat kursi ketika menemui seorang gadis, itu adalah kejadian lucu yang menyakitkan. Lucu karena Sehun mengatakan tentang seorang gadis dan menyakitkan karena sampai dua hari ia mengalami nyeri lambung.

Tangan kanan selalu berguna, sekalipun dia kidal. Jaehyo tahu bagaimana caranya melindungi Minseok, dibanding Luhan yang hanya bisa memijit keningnya tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa, Jaehyo maju menggunakan dirinya sebagai tembok pertahanan bagi Minseok "Argh" engerang terdengar sebelum bunyi prang dan pekikan. Jas Jaehyo robek dibagian lengan dan melukai lengannya. Minseok memekik karena Sehun melemparkan benda tajam itu padahal Jaehyo telah bersuara.

Sehun dekat dengan Jaehyo meski dia selalu memarahi lelaki Ahn itu. Lalu pekikan kedua karena Sehun jatuh terduduk setelah menyadari kalau yang terkena amukannya adalah Jaehyo. Kakinya menginjak pecahan kaca, anehnya dia tidak menangis, dia bungkam seakan tidak merasakan sakit, matanya menatap lurus pada luka menganga dilengan Jaehyo.

"Ja-Jaehyo"

" _Gwaenchana_. Aku tidak sakit, _jeoha_ jangan bergerak. Aku akan mengangkatmu dan jangan mengamuk, banyak luka ditubuhmu jika kau banyak bergerak besok bisa demam"

Sehun menuruti perkataan itu. Mengiris hati Luhan yang notabenenya adalah ayah kandungnya. Dengan telaten Jaehyo memembersihkan tubuh Sehun dari darah kemudian membubukan obat merah sebelum dibalut dengan kasa, ada empat luka, di kaki sebelah kanan kedua telapak tangan dan di lengan kanannya.

Tidak terlalu besar, tapi bagi ukuran bocah tujuh tahun, pasti akan membuat tubuhnya meradang dan demam. Sehun menurutinya, mendengarkan dirinya namun dia sama sekali tidak melihat pada Minseok yang tampak sangat ingin menggantikan Jaehyo mengobati luka Sehun.

Ia harus keluar, dia baru saja membuat kesalahan, dengan memasuki ruangan Naga Biru bersama sang ibu, jelas ini adalah hinaan bagi Luhan, benar saja, lelaki Lu itu berdiri memandang kedalam dimana kini Minseok duduk berjauhan dengan Sehun, anak itu menghindari Minseok sebagai bentuk kemarahan. Sudah sejak kapan Luhan disana? Sejak Minseok memasuki kamar anak mereka bersama Jaehhyo.

Ia menghormat pada Luhan sembilan puluh derajat, bentuk permohonan maaf lalu pergi dari sana.

"Tuan muda" Minseok memanggil lagi, mendekat dan duduk dilantai berlutut pada Sehun. Memohon diampuni anaknya dan jangan didiamkan Minseok paling tidak bisa jika marahan dengan Sehun. " _Cheoseunghamnida_." Minseok menundukan kepalanya, berharap dengan begitu Sehun mau memaafkannya. Anak itu perlahan turun mendekati ibunya yang kemudian mendongak menatap wajahnya. Dia memukul.

Pertama Sehun memukul Minseok tangannya. " _Eomma_ jahat" ia berteriak sambil terus memukul. "Kenapa tidak datang pada acara ulang tahunku, _eomma_ bodoh, kenapa membiarkan _bibi_ _mama_ yang menemaniku, aku tidak suka padanya, kenapa bukan _eomma_ yang menemaniku disana" Sehun semakin gencar memukuli tubuh Minseok sebagai bentuk meluapkan kekesalannya karena ibunya tidak datang. Minseok tidak mencoba menghentikan, dia membiarkan. Membiarkan anaknya memukulinya membabi buta.

Biarlah, jika itu bisa menghapuskan kemarahan Sehun maka tidak masalah kalau dia dipukul, dipukul sampai matipun tidak masalah.

" _Abeoji_ bilang kalau _eomma_ bukan ibuku tapi aku tidak percaya. Tapi kenapa _eomma_ tidak datang keacara ulang tahunku" semakin kesal, Sehun semakin kesal ketika ibunya terus menunduk, dia menarik wajah ibunya agar menatapnya, sayangnya dia memejamkan mata sehingga mereka tidak bertatapan, akhirnya Sehun memukul wajah Minseok, menjambak habis rambut Minseok yang teruai sampai banyak sekali helaiannya tersangkut dijemari mungilnya.

"Sehun benci _eomma_ "

Luhan membalikan badanya, tidak kuasa melihat amukan Sehun terhadap Minseok, anak itu mengacak-acak keadaan Minseok, memukul, menjambak, menampar juga memaki. Sehun belajar dari Luhan. Ketika sedang Minseok sedang hamil itulah yang Luhan lakukan pada Minseok. Prilaku orang tua berpengaruh terhadap anak. Dan prilaku Luhan menurun pada anaknya.

" _Mianhae_ " Minseok berbisik selirih mungkin sambil mengusapi kening Sehun, setelah puas mengamuknya dia kelelahan dan tidur, Minseok tidak ingin menganggu tidur anaknya, karena bahkan ketika dia tertidur dia masih seselaki menyengguk. Dia masih menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Saya memang bodoh tuan muda" satu dua tiga air mata bergulir hingga akhirnya menderas seperti hujan, Minseok menangis untuk mengambil kesedihan Sehun. Supaya anaknya tenang dalam tidurnya, biarlah dia menangis yang penting anaknya tenang.

"Saya sangat bodoh, bahkan untuk menolong anaknya sendiri." Minseok membekap mulutnya, tangisnya tidak boleh menjadi keras, Sehun tidak boleh terbangun.

Luhan membekap mulutnya untuk mencegah isakan keluar dari mulutnya, teganya. Dia benar-benar tega. Wanita itu adalah Minseok, wanita yang hidupnya hancur dan sekarang menjadi sangat menderita. Demi apa, dia adalah bocah yang seharusnya masih bermain dan menikmati masa muda ditengah keluarganya yang bahagia. Tapi yang terjadi?

Luhan menyaksikan bagaimana Minseok mendapat siksaan dari anaknya, dulu ketika Minseok dalam posisi terpuruk dalam hidupnya yang menyiksanya adalah Luhan, kini siksaan digantikan oleh anak mereka, dan sebagai lelaki sekaligus suaminya, dia hanya bisa melihat, mengamati dan menemani menangis dari kejauhan.

…

"Kau berbohong ya?" gadis kecil bermata panda menoleh pada bocah yang sedang memeluk gelas _bubble_ _tea_ ukuran _jumbo_ sambil sesekali menyesapnya. Sehun namanya, dia berhenti setelah cerita yang cukup panjang, sepertinya kehausan, lihat minumannya terkurang banyak.

"Anak itu pasti gila ya _nuna_ "

" _Nugu_?"

"Yang memukuli ibunya itu?"

Zitao menghela nafas, melihat ujung sepatunya yang kini ia ayunkan. " _Molla_ " gelengnya pelan. "Karena aku juga pernah melakukannya"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lucu dengan kepala dimiringkan. " _Ish_ , _nuna_ sudah besar tapi suka mengambuk. _Nuna_ juga gila"

…

Minseok berbaring biring miring diatas tempat tidurnya, kepalanya nyeri akibat jambakan Sehun tempo hari. Tapi bukan karena itu dia berbaring seharian, ini karena Luhan mengingkari janjinya. "Aku akan membawa Sehun besok ke _pavilion_ , kau bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya selama akhir pekan" katanya saat Minseok hendak kembali ke _pavilion_ malam itu.

Namun, dia tidak menepati janjinya, malah berita yang ia dengar dari Jaehyo, keluarga Lu sedang pergi ke sebuah pulau di Amerika Selatan untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan teman Baekhyun.

Sehun adalah salah satu undangan katanya, dan juga kehadiran Sehun adalah sesuatu yang diharuskan oleh Baekhyun, maka mengabaikan Minseok adalah yang dilakukan Luhan.

"Nona belum makan sejak pagi, _jja_ , nona bisa sakit" bahkan bujukan tegas Jaehyo tidak ditanggapi Minseok, biasanya hanya Jaehyo yang mampu membuat Minseok menurut, namun kali ini ia mengabaiknya begitu saja.

…

Zitao dan Sehun kecil saling berpandangan sekali lagi. Sehun kecil menitihkan air mata lalu menjatuhkan wajahnya dipaha Zitao. Menangis disana atas apa yang telah ia katakan, rasakan, dan terpendam sejak lama.

Sementara disisi lain Zitao termenung seraya mengusap kepaLA Sehun yang ada dipahanya. Kenapa? Kenapa terasa seakan cerita itu nyata. Seperti bukan dongeng yang selalu dibacakan guru di TK.

…

Pada akhirnya kesakitan yang nyata tertimpa pada mereka si pemilik cinta, seperti kata sang pangeran, cinta yang bodoh. Hal yang paling mengerikan didunia ini adalah cinta. Dan selama cinta masih ada maka kebodohan mengikuti selamanya.

Selesai.


	22. Chapter 22

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin – XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma disetiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. _Yeah_ istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

.

-e)(o-

.

"Apa menurutmu ini Lucu?"

Disusul dengan satu butir air mata yang tersembunyi karena si panda menundukan kepalanya. Sehun berteriak nyaring meluapkan kemarahan yang sangat kentara, mengundang orang-orang memandang mereka seperti tontonan, namun nampaknya si tokoh utama tidak peduli.

 _Sembunyinya seorang wanita demi seorang pria bukan karena itu adalah kebodohan, namun karena ada sesuatu yang harus dilindungi. Yang lebih berharga seperti seorang ibu yang mempertaruhkan nyawa demi melahirkan anaknya._

Sekarang perkataan itu ia ketahui maknanya. Karena jika wanita itu muncul maka kehancuran akan terjadi. Jika Kim Joonmyeon muncul maka Kris akan benar-benar meninggalkan mereka dan tidak mau mengakui Zitao sebagai anak, dan seterusnya hidup Wu Zitao akan susah, bisa jadi dia dianggap anak haram.

Jika wanita itu muncul maka kehancuran akan terjadi. Jika Kim Minseok muncul maka Sehun bukan lagi Sehun Lu atau si Naga Biru, melainkan anak seorang simpanan yang lahir dari bocah usia 14 tahun. Apa tanggapan orang-orang? Harta, Tahta dan Kasta adalah incaran mereka. Buktinya saat ini keluarga Kim menjadi salah satu pebisnis yang namanya cukup diperhitungkan dikotanya.

Kenapa? Karena tanpa mereka sadari, keluarga Lu menyuntikan dana sebagai ganti rugi atas puteri mereka yang mendadak meninggal karena alasan yang sangat tidak masuk akal, atau Kris Wu yang mendadak menjadi bintang Hollywood padahal dulu hanya seorang penyanyi yang bahkan tampak kaku didepan kamera.

Pantas saja ketika keluarga Kim pindah pada tempat yang jauh dari tanah kelahiran Minseok dengan mudah mereka mendirikan usaha dan dalam hitungan bulan mereka sukses besar, apalagi jika bukan karena faktor X.

"Aku pikir itu hanya karangan anak TK sebab selalu menerima dongeng setap hari dari gurunya. Sehun aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu dengan buku itu. Itu hanya sedikit dari rasa penasaranku terhadapmu.

.

.

EXO Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

"Beijing?" Byun Baekhyun menerima map dari Soojung dibarengi dengan pertanyaan yang sebab baru diberi laporan mengejutkan mengenai keberangkatan Luhan ke Beijing, untuk apa? Apa lagi yang dilakukan lelaki itu sehingga membawanya terbang ke Beijing.

"Tuan Lu pergi sendiri, dia seperti akan pergi menemui orang tuanya."

Dahi Baekhyun semakin berkerut. "Apa sesuatu terjadi pada Hanlu? Luhan aneh belakangan, sejak Jaehyo memimpin perusahaan."

"Tidak nyonya. Hanlu setabil sejauh ini, hanya saja beberapa orang yang selama ini berada bersama kita mulai menarik diri. Ny. Jung mengundurkan diri dari yayasan sekolah Hanlu dan sekarang digantikan oleh tuan Lee, pimpinan terdahulu. Woo Jiseok mengundurkan diri dari Byun K dan Kabo Ent. Sekarang Woo Jiho naik jabatan dengan memimpin departemen hiburan Hanlu."

"Apa?!"

"Benar nyonya, bahkan mereka mundur pada hari yang sama."

Cukup, ini sudah membuktikan bahwa Luhan melakukan serangan balik, sepertinya lelaki itu mencoba melakukan sesuatu.

"Lalu ini apa?"

"Tuan muda sepertinya terlibat sebuah cinta. Lee Yixing dan seorang gadis bernama Huang Zitao. Wartawan mengirimkan ini dan menanyakan bagaimana jika gambar itu dirilis"

Tidak bisa dibiarkan. "Jangan, berikan kabar yang lebih mengejutkan, rilis ini terlebih dahulu." Baekhyun mengambil map yang tadi ia masukan kedalam laci. "Pastikan itu dirilis lebih dahulu, tunggu perintahku untuk perilisan selanjutnya"

Soojung terbelalak pada rangkaian huruf yang tertulis besar-besar sebagai judul. "Nyonya"

"Ini harus segera diahiri terlepas dari apa yang aku rencanakan, waktunya sangat mendukung. Lagipula Jongin sudah tahu kalau aku ibunya."

…

Minseok menemukan paginya berasa kosong dan hampa, dia merindukan Luhan, ingin makan bersama Luhan, mandi bersama Luhan dan menonton drama bersama Luhan pokoknya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan. Dia butuh Luhan, saat ini sekarang. Tapi dia tidak juga muncul, Jaehyo memberitahunya kalau Luhan sedang pergi kesuatu tempat dan entah kapan akan pulangnya, sehingga dia menjadi malas melakukan apapun. Kehilangan selera makan, keinginan mandi, selera menonton drama bahkan dia kehilangan minat untuk bangun dari tempat tidur. Huft.

Akhirnya dia hanya berbaring ditempat tidur sambil mengacak-acak kotak rubik milik Luhan lalu membuangnya sembarangan. Dia cemberut, kenapa tiba-tiba sangat merindukan Luhan, kemarin-kemarin tidak terlalu, bahkan meski jika hanya bertemu pada akhir pekan dia bisa menahan kerinduannya.

Lagi pula dia kemana sih? Kenapa pergi? Pergi kemana? Apa jauh. Ah tidak ada yang akan menjawab, karena Minseok tidak bisa bersuara. Ingat kemarin dia meneguk satu cangkir air panas dan tenggorokannya terbakar. Dia memang bodoh kan.

"Nona air mandinya suda disiapkan."Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, memberi tahu kalau dia harus mandi. _Shireo_.

"Tuan Lu mengatakan jika anda harus tetap wangi sepanjang hari, jika pulang dia akan mengajakmu kesuatu tempat. Dan pastikan nona makan dengan benar"

Sipelayan tersenyum ketika pintu terbuka. Ah, si cantik ini memang hanya mau jika yang menyuruhnya adalah Luhan. Ia menuntun Minseok membawa kekamar mandi. Minseok memandang bak mandi sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, ah andai saja bersama Luhan. _Duh, Luhannnnn, aku ingin mandi denganmu-huhu._

…

 _Jika saja kau terlahir dari seorang selir, itu akan sedikit terhormat daripada terlahir dari seorang simpanan_. Yang terlintas didalam otaknya ketika bertemu dengan Zitao. Hari ini Sehun masuk sekolah, memutuskan untuk mlanggar aturan ayahnya dan menjadi pembangkang.

"Sehun"

Zitoa berhasil. Sehun berhenti meski tidak menoleh. Ia tahu Sehun dengan jelas mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan memaafkan Zitao atas penghinaannya, siapa yang tahu kalau itu adalah cerita kebenaran, siapa saja yang mendengar cerita itu pasti akan mengatakan kalau itu hanya dongeng, termasuk Zitao yang akhirnya menuliskan kisah yang ia dengar dari Sehun kedalam buku.

"Maafkan aku" ia berujar pelan. Memohon maaf dengan tulus berharap Sehun memaafkannya. "Kupikir yang kau ceritakan adalah dongeng anak TK, aku sungguh tidak mengejekmu." Zitao menunggu beberapa detik, setelah ia bicara ia berharap Sehun akan membalas perkataannya, mengungkapkan semua kekesalannya tidak masalah, ketimbang dia diam dan tidak menyapa seakan mereka tidak saling mengenal, itu lebih menyakitinya.

Tapi rupanya, Sehun benar-benar marah, dia berdiri ditempatnya untuk beberapa detik sebelum pergi dari sana, Zitao mulai menjatuhkan air matanya, bersandar pada tembok yang perlahan dia merosot dan terduduk di lantai, menangisi kebodohannya.

Satu minggu setelah dia menjadi siswa pindahan, dia mencoba menarik perhatian Sehun, mulai dari lewat depan kelas, berpapasan ketika berjalan, sampai menabrakan diri pada Sehun namun anak itu tidak menyadari, Sehun hanya akan menatapnya sekilas lalu pergi tanpa kata, hingga disuatu pagi saat Zitao tengah duduk diatap mengamati seluruh gedung HanLu _School_ dia mendapati Sehun dengan wajah kusut duduk disebrang sana. Dia tidak punya semangat.

Zitao berfikir untuk menghampiri dan memarahi Sehun karena melupakannya, tapi jika difikir-fikir itu akan menghancurkan harga dirinya. Biar bagaimanapun dia menyukai Sehun dan tidak mungkin menunjukan kefrontalannya. Bagaimana jika Sehun lupa dan nantinya malah menganggap dia aneh atau malah gila, dia pasti tidak akan berani lagi menunjukan wajahnya didepan anak itu, hingga dia ingat, dia menulis pada sebuah buku tentang cerita yang diucapkan Sehun sebelum dia berangkat ke Kanada sewaktu kecil.

Cerita berisi, seorang pangeran yang lahir dari seorang simpanan, dimana dia mengejek penuh si wanita simpanan dan mengatai bodoh. Terlebih dalam catatannya dia menuliskan kalau kehidupan mereka adalah sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ada. Zitao sama sekali tidak tahu jika itu adalah nyata, sepertilah kehidupan Sehun yang tampak sempurna. Sehun anak seorang simpanan, dan simpanannya adalah gadis belia yang dulu menimba ilmu untuk mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi bintang.

"Jika aku tahu kalau pangeran dalam ceritamu adalah kau, mana mungkin aku akan menghinamu seperti itu, kau pikir aku sengaja melakukannya? Aku tidak bodoh Sehun, Hun _nie nuna mianata_."

Sehun nyaris meledakan suaranya dikoridor itu ketika mulai mendengar isak Zitao, gadis yang membuatnya mengeluarkan uang limapuluh ribu won hanya untuk membeli satu _cup bubble tea_. Gadis yang dirindukannya dan gadis yang membuatnya selalu datang ke taman jika sedang marah.

Tapi, untuk datang dan menenangkannya sekarang, dia tidak bisa, setiap lembar pada coretan dikertas yang ditulis oleh Zitao masih ia ingat dengan jelas, dalam bukunya, sadar atau tidak, tahu atau tidak dia telah menyakiti hatinya, menghinanya juga menghina ibunya.

Apakah hidupnya adalah sebuah hinaan? Apakah salah menjadi anak seorang simapanan? Sehun akhirnya menangis juga, menangis bersama Zitao meski ditempat yang berbeda. Salah. Memang salah. Memang benar, meski itu menyakitan namun yang tertulis disana adalah kebenaran, hidupnya adalah kesalahan. _Akan lebih terhormat jika kau menjadi anak seorang selir daripada Simpanan._

Satu baris itu adalah baris paling membuatnya gila. Pantas semua orang lebih memilih berbohong, ketimbang jujur, jujur benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan melupakan aku, kau berjanji akan selalu mengingat aku dan kita akan mengulang masa kecil ketika kita berbagi kesedihan bersama, tapi nyatanya? Kau melupakan aku. Aku baru tahu kau anak seorang simpanan belum lama, sumpah. Itu saat kau menginap dirumahku bersama _eomma_ mu"

Apa? Sehun nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Apa maksudnya? Menginap? _Eomma_ mu? Bagaimana da tahu kalau Minseok adalah ibunya? Dia tidak pernah menceritakan itu, nama ibunya tidak pernah ia sebutkan.

"Zizi? Astaga" Sehun kembali bersembunyi ketika suara Jongin terdengar. Muncul dari salah satu lorong dan langsung menuburk Zitao, memasukan gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. _Dia adalah gadisku_ , ah benar. Zitao berbohong tentang dia menginginkan mengulang masa kecil, buktinya dia bersama Jongin dan mereka menjalin hubungan, lupakan masalah ingin bertanya darimana dia tahu mengenai Minseok, sekarang lebih baik pergi dan tinggalkan pasangan yang tengah berpelukan.

…

"Jongie apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Apa?"

"Apa yang aku katakan?"

"Tentu saja, kau meraung-raung dikoridor, suaramu menggema. Koridor menuju atap kan menyebabkan gaung"

"Tidak bukan itu? Apa yang aku katakan, mengenai meminta maaf"

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Tidak, kudengar kau hanya meraung dengan kesakitan, aku tahu itu kau makanya aku kemari"

Tidak dengar?

…

"Sehun?"

Yixing menarik lengan Sehun agar pemuda itu berbalik, supaya dengan jelas dia bisa melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak merah bekas menangis, wajah Sehun putih macam _albino_ sehingga setitik saja noda bersamayam disana maka akan tampak jelas, apalagi bekas menangis, wajahnya langsung ditumbuhi jamur merah menjalar diseluruh wajah.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara _nuna_ , sebaiknya kau tanya lain kali saja. Atau aku akan membuatmu tidak nyaman" Sehun melepaskan pegangan Yixing pada lengannya lalu melanjutkan langkah, dia ingin mengambil tasnya didalam kelas lalu pulang kerumah untuk menemui ibunya. Sehun butuh Minseok untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kurasa dia ada masalah" Sohee memandang punggung Sehun yang kian menghilang ditelan kerumunan. Yah anak itu memang banyak masalah.

"Aku mendadak khawatif padanya, dia- aku tidak pernah melihatnya demikian sebelumnya."

"Kau sepertinya mengenal betul anak itu" Yixing menoleh pada sahabatnya, kemudian tersenyum getir. "Kami bersama sejak kecil" ia membuka suara, mengenang kembali masa dimana dia, Sehun dan Jongin selalu bertiga. Ia bercerita tanpa bisa dicegah.

"Kami bersahabat dekat"

" _Changkan, nugu_? Jongin? Kai?"

"Hmm, kami bertiga-

" _Jadi namanya Yixing? Sehunnie_ imnida" _tangan seputih susu milik Sehun menjabat tangan Yixing yang lebih besar, maklum gadis itu lebih tua dari Sehun. "_ Nuna _bisa bahasa Korea?" Sehun bertanya karena sedari tadi dia mendengar Donghae – ayah Yixing terus berbicara menggukan bahasa Mandarin._

" _Sedikit"_

" _Kalau begitu aku akan bicara dengan bahasanya_ jiejie _" Sehun berbicara dengan sangat lancar, lidahnya sangat ahli mengucapkan satu demi satu kata Mandarin_ nya _dengan sempurna. Ah iya, ayah Sehun – Luhan adalah orang yang satu tanah air dengan Yixing. Luhan orang China._

" _Sehun"_

"Hyungnim _"_

 _Lalu seorang anak muncul dari balik pintu, jika Sehun berkulit susu maka seorang anak lelaki yang memanggil Sehun adalah anak berkulit kopi – bolehkah ia menyebut hitam? Tidak ah gelap saja. Mereka berjejer demikian seperti seekor zebra. Sehun tampak seperti buntut Zebra karena ia terlihat mungil berjejeran dengan si kulit kopi._

" _Aku tidak bisa pergi minum_ bubble tea _denganmu, gigiku sakit semalam karena terlalu banyak minum." Si kulit kopi mengeluh. "Payah, padahal baru minum dua kali" Sehun mendorong bahu si kulit kopi. "Ah ini kenalkan, dia Yixing_ Jiejie _, anaknya Lee_ laoshi _"_

 _Sehun memperkenalkan, dua bocah ini fasih bahasa Yixing, Sehun memperkenalkannya pada Yixing lalu dia menunjukan namanya. "_ Nihao _namaku Jongin, Park Jongin"_

"Lalu kenapa mereka sekarang musuhan? Mereka terdengar akrab saat kecil" Sohee duduk dihadapan Yixing di kursi kantin, gadis dengan _single dimple_ itu menghela nafas berat. " _Molla_ , itu terjadi sudah sangat lama."

 _Sehun kecil mengerang kesakitan diiringi dentuman musik diseluruh ruangan, dia terjatuh saat sedang mencoba melakukan gerakan balet yang pernah ditunjkan Jongin padanya, namun bukannya berhasil dia malah terjatuh, ruangan yang kedap suara membuat sebesar apapun dia berteriak tidak akan datang menolongnya. Sehun menangis karena kesakitan._

 _Sampai akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu, anak kecil berkulit kopi yang bernama Jongin, "_ Hyung _tolong aku, kakiku sakit" Jerit Sehun memberi tahu. Mungkin kakinya terkilir, tapi bukannya menolong, Jongin malah menatapnya sinis._

 _Untuk beberapa saat mereka bertatapan seakan mereka adalah musuh besar, hingga Yixing datang dan mendapati Sehun yang mengerang-erang tapi Jongin membiarkannya. "Ya ampun Sehun mengalami cidera kaki, Jongie kenapa diam saja ayo bantu adikmu" dua anak itu terkaget dengan sikap Jongin yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Aku tidak mau menolongnya, dia bukan adikku"_

"Sejak saat itu Sehun berhenti menari karena cidera kakinya lumayan parah dan sejak itu pula, aku tidak mendapati Jongin atau Sehun bersama. Bahkan ketika peringatan kematian ibu Jongin, Sehun menolak datang meski hubungannya dengan Park _ahjussi_ masih baik. Entahlah, jika aku berfikir mungkin itu pertengkaran lelaki kurasa itu berlebihan, mereka masih bocah saat itu."

"Mungkin karena ibu Sehun dan ayah Kai terlibat cinta, rumor yang beredar mereka memiliki hubungan gelap kan"

"Park _ahjussi_ dan Lu _ahjumma_ itu teman sejak sekolah. Kurasa kalaupun iya, kenapa Jongin yang marah? Bukankah Sehun yang lebih dirugikan, orangtuanya masih ada kenapa diganggu pihak lain"

"Ah benar juga ya."

…

Sehun membanting pintu mobil sangat keras membuat para penjaga disana terkaget, belum lagi dia langsung melempar tas sekolahnya setengah menghentak tepat pada perut yang pasti meninggalkan rasa sakit.

Bentuk pelampyasan yang menyakiti orang lain, sejak kecil Sehun memang sangat gemar menyiksa jika sedang marah, Jaehyo adalah korban yang sering ia jadikan samsak tinjunya atau jika bukan pria sangar itu paling ibunya.

"Tuan muda" Gumam Minseok susah ketika Sehun datang dan langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di perut sang _eomma_ , tidak berapa lama rasa dingin dan basah terasa. Oh, si pangeran sedang _sensitive_. _Kenapa harus dia, kenapa Zitao. Hinaan itu terlalu menyakitkan jika diucapkan pada gadis taman bermata panda_. Sehun membatin sambil mengeluarkan air matanya yang mulai membanjir.

"Ada apa?" Minseok bertanya sambil mengusapi punggung kepala Sehun dengan pelan. Mungkin dengan yang dia lakukan akan sedikit menenangkan anaknya. Cukup lama anak itu menumpahkan emosinya yang membuat bingung karena tiba-tiba setelah pulang sekolah anaknya mendadak menangis dan tidak mau bicara, sampai akhirnya lengan yang memeluk dirinya melemas, Sehun tertidur.

Meminta bantuan pada pelayan yang berdiri mengamati dari belakang, Minseok memintanya membawa Sehun ke kamar.

…

Ada sebuah foto ukuran sedang dimana Sehun dan Luhan bersama, Luhan sedang menggendong Sehun kecil yang berusia 7th. Foto itu diambil hari itu juga oleh Jaehyo atas permintaan Minseok, itu adalah foto yang tersimpan di laci kamar Minseok yang tidak pernah dipajang. Minseok menyembunyikannya dari Luhan yang pada akhirnya ditemukan belum lama, ada sebuah luka baru setiap Luhan menatapnya. Luka karena dia menyaksikan bagaimana Sehun secara membabi buta memukuli ibunya, luka karena kebencian Sehun bermula dari sana, dan luka karena ia baru sadar jika keluarganya yang sebenarnya adalah Minseok dan Sehun, juga calon anaknya yang masih berupa gumpalan darah.

Mereka adalah keluarganya, sejak dia mengikat Minseok pada sebuah perinikahan tersembunyi, sejak saat itu sesungguhnya ia mulai berumah tangga, lupakan lima tahunnya bersama Baekhyun, nyatanya saat itu dia dan Baekhyun hanya menikahkan bisnis keluarga, selebihnya adalah kepalsuan cinta dan demi menghormati keinginan orangtua.

Mungkin Luhan memang mulai jatuh cinta, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, cintanya terhadap suami rupanya lebih besar ketimbang terhadap keluarga. Dia bahakn menipu semua orang karena kecintaannya terhadap Kim Jongdae.

Sebanyak apapun berfikir dari hal kecil sampai yang terbesar Luhan tidak mengerti, mengapa? Apa salahnya sehingga dia ditipu sedemikian rupa, jika Luhan memang tidak dicintainya lalu kenapa dia mesti menghancurkan kehidupan Luhan dengan menjebaknya pada sebuah permainan gila yang melibatkan semua pihak. Luhan tidak habis pikir.

"Jika aku akan mati dan tidak kembali, setidaknya aku sudah menyelamatkan keluargaku." Luhan tersenyum getir melihat bingkai foto ditangannya dan foto lain pada ponselnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Minseok, meski pernikahan kita penuh air mata tapi setidaknya aku pernah menikah denganmu dan memiliki puetra yang sangat mengagumkan." Luhan mengusap foto Sehun kecil dalam gendongannya.

"Baekhyun akan melakukan ini sampai akhir, dia ingin menyelamatkan rumah tangganya dengan Kim Jongdae. Maka aku juga akan melakukannya. Aku akan menyelamatkan pernikahanku denganmu. Keluarga kita dan calon anak kita"

Saat ini hidup luhan diambang kematian, prosentase 50-50. Jika tidak sampai mati mungkin rawat inap selama satu bulan. Luhan pernah berada dalam posisi demikian, ketika dia pertama kali mendapati sosok gadis kecil diatas ranjang dengan bersimpah darah, saat itu Minseok mengalami pendarahan karena lubang _vagina_ nya terlalu kecil disebabkan masih anak-anak dan baru mengalami menstruasi.

Luhan fustasi, dia ingin memilih untuk mati saja saat itu, karena demi tuhan, betapa tidak bermoralnya dia sampai memperkosa anak kecil. Namun jika dia mati, maka akan seperti apa kehidupan Minseok selajutnya? Luhan harus bertanggung jawab, sehingga sebelum menemui Minseok dia terlebih dahulu masuk rumah sakit mental untuk mengatasi keadaan dan sekarang akan terulang lagi.

Luhan akan mengalami waktu yang mungkin disebut nerakanya dunia. Hukuman tuhan karena dia sangat berdosa dan baru mau mengakui juga mempertanggung jawabkan. "Tapi demi dirimu dan keluarga kita Minseok, aku akan melakukan ini, sebisa mungkin aku tidak akan mati."

…

Sebuah rumah sederhana dipinggiran kota, rumah penuh kenangan juga kesakitan.

"Ya _! Chenderella!" seorang wanita muda memekik pada pria yang baru selesai mandi. Chen atau Jongdae. Lelaki itu suaminya – menikah belum lama dan menempati rumah kebahagiaan yang dibangun atas kringat dan darah suaminya. Maksudnya Kim Jongdae membangun rumah ini dari kerja kerasnya yang tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga._

 _Dia ingin memberikan sebuah rumah yang mulai dari_ design _sampai_ furniture _nya ia pilih sendiri. Untuk Kim Baekhyun – isterinya yang sedang hamil muda. "_ Wae _" sambil mengusak mengeringkan rambutnya dia menyahut. Ini masih pagi untuk Baekhyun latihan vokal, lagipula suaranya sudah bagus kok._

" _Kau menggunakan air panas dikamar mandi?"_

 _Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya, iya. Ini terlalu pagi untuk mandi air dingin, kebetulan disana ada satu ember air panas yang terasa sangat menyenangkan diguyurkan ketubuh. "Kenapa?"_

 _Baekhyun muncul dari arah dalam membawa gayung dan ember yang masih mengepulkan asap. "Aku ingin merendam kakiku dengan ini karena terasa pegal dan kau seenaknya menggunakan. Kau jahat sekali"_

Oops _, ah dia tidak tahu. "_ Jinja _?" Jongdae mundur selangkah demi selangkah saat Baekhyun mulai maju menuju dirinya, mengangkat tinggi gayung ditangan dan membuat gerakan siap memukul._ O-ow _, tanda bahaya._

" _Aku tidak tahu sayang, kupikir kau menyiapkannya untukku. Kan aku akan kerja"_

" _Kan aku sudah mengatakannya kalau kakiku pegal tolong siapkan air panas, tapi kau bilang aku harus pergi kekantor pagi hari ini sebelum bos gila itu memotong gajiku, akhirnya aku merebus sendiri dan kau menggunakannya. Demi tuhan" Ah, ini benar-benar salahnya._

" _Aku sungguh tidak tahu, sumpah." Jongdae mengangkat kedua jari membentuk_ V _tanda kalau dia meminta maaf. "Ah sudahlah, tapi pulang nanti belikan aku mentimun ya" ia menunjuk sebal pada suaminya. "Hah? Kau tidak suka mentimun Baek."_

" _Kau tidak mau? Setelah mengh-_

" _Ya baiklah, aku akan membelikannya, yang penting jangan marah, oke"_

Baekhyun terkekah ketika kakinya menapak pada ruang tengah tempat dimana dia dan Jongdae berdebat mengenai air panas dan mentimun.

" _Seharusnya aku curiga ketika kau SMS aku untuk membeli satu kantung mentimun" malamnya Jongdae membawa pesanan Baekhyun, ketika pagi sebelum berangkat bekerja ia berniat mungkin membawakan satu atau dua batang saja, karena Baekhyun membenci mentimun jadi jika membawa pulang banyak ada kemungkinan dibuang, namun saat ia sampai disuper market dan sedang mengambil sayuran itu sambil memilih minuman kaleng, ponselnya bergetar. Baekhyun ingin dibawakan satu kantung penuh mentimun, dan apa yang ia lakukan pada sayuran itu dan pada dirinya?_

" _Ini akan membuat kulimu segar, aku membacanya diinternet" dia menyuruh Jongdae berbaring dan hanya menggunakan bokser, ia menempelkan irisan mentimun diseluruh tubuh Jongdae dengan alasan karena kulit Jongdae mulai kering dan kasar akibat menjadi tua dan selalu ada dibawah paparan sinar matahari._

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya. Kenangan manis itu itu sungguh sangat ingin ia ulangi. Jika Jongdae masih hidup. Dan mereka masih bersama, mungkin ia bisa menjadi keluarga yang menyenangkan bersama anak mereka – Jongin.

 _Meskipun Baekhyun melarang, meskipun Baekhyun mengancam akan marah, namun Jongdae tetap melakukannya, bersujud dibawah kaki kedua orang tuanya untuk membuktikan cinta. Demi apapun, itu adalah kesia-siaan. Tuan dan nyonya Byun tidak akan menrelakan meskipun mereka telah melakukan semua keinginannya._

" _Aku sungguh mencintai Baekhyun"_

 _Bukannya menepati perkataan yang telah terlontar, ibu Baekhyun malah semakin murka, wanita itu dengan kejamnya menumpahkan garam dikepala Jongdae yang membuat Baekhyun geram sehingga mendorong ibunya. "Jika_ eomma _dan_ appa _datang kemari untuk menghina suamiku lebih baik kalian pergi"_

 _Yang diterima selanjutnya adalah sebuah tamparan pada wajah._

Jadi menurut keluarga Byun, Jongdae tidak pantas menjadi menantu karena Jongdae bukan dari kalangan berada seperti keluarga Byun. Menumpahkan garam dikepala adalah hinaan terbesar dan Baekhyun tentu tidak terima, jadi ketika Jongdae tidak dapat marah, itu membuat hati Baekhyun membara, dia yang terbakar api kemarahan.

" _TIDAK!"_

 _Baekhyun menjerit ketika darah segar memuncrat dari mulut suaminya selepas peluru menembus kepala. "Jangan katakan itu Chen, aku tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpamu"_

" _Ak-akh-akhu._ Sa-saranghh-hae _Bh-Baekhh-ahh"_

"Andwe _"_

 _Tidak, pluru itu seharusnya menembus kepalanya, bukan Jongdae. Tidak tolong siapapun cepat. "An-anakh-kihttah-Jonghh-in"_

Baekhyun bersujud dilantai tempat dimana dulu dia memeluk Jongdae _nya_ sebelum lelaki berwajah kotak itu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Chen _nya_ , Jongdae _nya_ suami _nya_ , mati dalam pelukannya untuk menyelamatkan Baekhyun dari kematian.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, kenapa kau tinggalkan aku Chen, aku sangat mencintaimu." Isaknya semakin keras dan Baekhyun meringkuk dilantai sambil mengusapi lantai. Kenangan, ingatan dimana Jongdae meregang nyawa disaksikan olehnya, melihat seseorang yang paling kau cintai mati dipelukanmu, bagaimana rasanya, jika Channyeol tidak menghalanginya, Baekhyun lebih memilih menyusul suaminya. Dia ingin Jongdae, bahkan satu-satunya hal didunia ini yang sangat ia inginkan adalah lelaki itu. lebih dari apapun.

Lelaki yang selalu bersamanya untuk urusan apapun. Seperti nama panggilannya Chenderella, dibandingkan ibunya sendiri Jongdae bagaikan ibu peri baginya. Kematiannya terlalu tragis terlebih untuk orang sebaik Kim Jongdae.

"Aku akan mengembalikan namamu dinama Jongin, membersihkan namamu dari pernikahan _gay_ itu dan aku akan memberikan tempat tertinggi bagi Jongin, Chen- _ah_ do'akan aku. Aku tidak akan membuat Jongin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan. _Saranghae sabang-nim_ "

…

To Be Continued …

…

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf karena _update_ sangat lama. Huft. Dan ini aku datang lagi dengan cepat untuk tebusan permohonanan maaf. Oh iya aku juga mau ngomong, bagi semua yang membaca FF ini dan merasa bingung serta tidak menangkap maksud dari tulisanku, aku sangat tahu dan paham. Kenapa? Karena ini memang sejak awal terkonsep seperti untuk dijadikan _scenario film_. Jadi jika dibuat bacaan memang akan sulit dimengerti karena ini lebih cocok untuk dipraktekan dan dijadikan tontonan sehingga kita tahu dan maksud, _oh ini tuh kayak gini_. Seperti itu, makanya meskipun sejak awal banyak yang bilang dan mengeluh, ini membingungkan aku tidak mengubah atau diperjelas karena ini lebih cocok langsung ke _camera, rolling, action_. Karena salah satu cita-citaku jadi penulis _scenario_ hehe.

Duh jadi banyakan ngoceh. Ngomong-ngomong ada yang nanya, nyekek, mukul atau gaplok Luhan boleh gak? Boleh kok. Aku izinin, tapi gak tahu Minseok _nya_ hehe, ati-ati ntar dibekuin. We going ko ko bop. Nyanyi dikit.

Aku sangat menyukai The War dan selamat untuk EXO yang membuat rekor dengan album baru ini. mereka hebat. Juga _uri_ Hunnie, ngrasa nggak sih kalau dia makin kesini makin HOT, SEXY dan UUHHH. Haha. Shimmy shimmy ko ko bop, nyanyi lagi. Ada unsur Lu' power saat part Xiu mincul, aku jadi baper, heu-heu.

Okay ini malah lebih banyak dari FFnya. _Mian_. Aku akan kebut _part_ berikutnya dan semoga masih ada yang mau baca. Untuk _Review_ maafkan aku ya gak bisa bales. Duh aku ngrasa kalau aku ini sombong banget sampai nggak bisa bales kalian. Aku bener-bener minta maaf, hikseu hikseu


	23. Chapter 23

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin – XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma disetiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. _Yeah_ istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

.

-e)(o-

.

.

EXO Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

Side Story – _ChenBaekYeol_.

Pria berwajah kotak itu tidak pernah sekalipun melepas senyumnya sejak wanita cantik dengan gaun indah melangkahkan kakinya bersama sang sahabat untuk mengatarkannya kealtar. "Aku menyerahkan sahabatku ini padamu, jangan pernah sakiti dia atau aku akan membunuhmu"

Ia – Chanyeol menyerahkan jemari Baekhyun pada Jongdae yang langsung menggam tangan mungil berjari indah itu. "Aku akan menjaganya, kau bisa patahkan leherku jika aku sampai membuatnya terluka" diantara dua pria paling berharga dalam hidupnya Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Hmm, kalian pasangan yang serasi" Chanyeol akhirnya melepas tangan Baekhyun dan menuju pada sebuah _grand_ piano warna putih di pojok nanan, Chanyeol akan mengiringi janji suci mereka dengan dentingan indah yang ia mainkan.

Chanyeol hebat dalam bidang itu, Baekhyun dan Jongdae sering melakukan konser tunggal dan Chanyeol adalah pengiringnya. Yang dimaksud konser tunggal adalah, mereka bermain di ruang musik sekolahan dan bernyanyi sampai puas hingga suara mereka habis.

"Setelah kita menikah, kurasa aku akan segera memaksa si Dobi untuk menyusul, nanti kasihan dia jadi obat nyamuk" Baekhyun berbisik saat pendeta sedang membuka sebuah buku kecil yang disebut al-kitab.

" _Eoh_ , dia harus segera menyusul, supaya nanti bayi kita punya teman"

" _Eoh_ "

Obrolan mereka berhenti saat pendeta mulai membacakan beberapa kalimat dari al-kitab lalu menanyai mereka satu-satu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai kesiapan membina rumah tangga dan menerima mempelai untuk mencapai kehidupan bahagia. Tentu, mereka siap, sangat siap.

"Aku tahu mungkin tidak sebesar dan sebagus rumahmu, tapi hanya-

"Ini seperti rumah impianku, kau tahu aku selalu ingin rumah sederhana dengan pekarangan luas, disitu" Baekhyun menunjuk pada sebuah pohon besar berdaun rimbun disisi kanan. "Aku mau ditaruh meja dan kursi, untuk minum teh setiap sore" Baekhyun memeluk lengan Jongdae sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. "Aku juga berfikir demikian" satu pemikiran, mereka selalu begitu.

" _Jinja_?"

"Lupakan masalah minum teh kalian, sebaiknya bikinkan aku minuman segar dasar sialan" umpat Chanyeol dibelakang dengan tangan membawa dua koper super besar dan beberapa tas ransel dipunggung dan dadanya.

"Oh _kamcchagia_ "

Wajah merah Chanyeol berair dipenuhi kringat, hari ini tuan muda Park menjadi supir pribadi bagi dua sahabatnya – pasangan ChenBaek yang menyebalkan. "Ah _arraseo_ , tapi jangan mengagetkan bisakan"

"Memang suaraku seperti ini" meskipun marah, meskipun kesal, meskipun ketus, namun Chanyeol tetap membawa semua barang-barang bawaan mereka. "Dobi telinga peri itu"

"Aku dengar ya!"

Ah, telinganya memang lebar makanya mendengar suara sekecil apapun.

"Kurasa aku memang harus segera menikah" Chanyeol bertekad setelah Jongdae duduk dihadapannya dan Baekhyun lari ke dapur.

"Ku memang harus menikah, supaya kita bisa sering _double date_."

"Idenya tidak buruk sayangnya kalian berdua yang buruk, kalian kan perusuh, nanti calon isteriku yang seperti puteri mahkota jadi takut dengan kalian, ia akan menganggap aku punya teman-teman yang gila" Chanyeol mendengus.

"Memangnya siapa gadis itu"

"Biar kutebak, pasti kau akan mengatakan dalam tahab pencarian kan?" Baekhyun muncul dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman segar, untungnya didapur sudah disiapkan perlengkapan serta isinya. Jongdae melakukan semuanya, dia memang yang terbaik.

"Aku tidak akan kesulitan mendapatkan seorang gadis, lagi pula sudah sejak lama aku menyukainya?"

" _Nugu?"_ ChenBaek menatap Chanyeol serius, siapa? Siapa yang mampu melumpuhkan hati seorang Park Chanyeol? _Neo Baekhyun-ah_ "Sandara Park"

" _Aigoo_ , kurasa otaknya masih otak _fanboy_. Huh" Baekhyun kesal sendiri bicara dengan Chanyeol. Sandara Park adalah artis wanita kesayangan Chanyeol sejak jaman sekolah dan mungkin sampai kapanpun.

…

Foto pernikahan pasangan ChenBaek menggantung indah diatas dinding depan ranjang pengantin baru tersebut, sejak membaringkan diri dikamar bersama sang suami, Baekhyun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari bingkai dirinya yang sangat bahagia. Tidak tahu kalau hati lelaki yang sedari tadi memeluk dirinya tampak gusar.

"Baek-ah" bisik Jongdae tepat dilubang telinga Baekhyun, wanita itu menoleh pelan, langsung memeluk suaminya dan mereka berciuman sebentar. "Kau terlihat tidak baik, _wae_?" Jongdae menjauhkan tubuhnya dan duduk. Pasti memang sesuai dugaan, Jongdae menghela nafas baru setelahnya mengatakan kegundahan hati.

"Kita sudah menikah bahkan kita akan segera memiliki bayi, tapi aku merasa sangat bersalah pada orangtuaku juga orangtuamu"

Mereka belum mendapatkan restu dari kedua belah keluarga, menurut keluarga Kim, keluarga Baekhyun akan menentang kemudian setelah itu Baekhyun akan meninggalkan Jongdae, yang pada akhirnya membuat Jongdae patah hati. Memang benar, keluarga Byun tidak menerima Jongdae, bahkan ibu Baekyun sangat tidak suka jika Baekhyun berteman dengan Jongdae, ia hanya diizinkan berteman dengan Chanyeol, Chanyeol berasal dari kalangan atas meski bukan konglomerat, setidaknya keluarga Chanyeol adalah keluarga dengan pandangan sosial wah, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jongdae yang dari kalangan bawah.

Baekhyun paham, karena para konglomerat hanya mau berkenalan dengan konglomerat, sesuatu yang sangat Baekhyun benci, mungkin dia salah satu dari Byun namun hati dan kepribadiannya lebih mirip dengan Jung, sejak kecil dia hidup dan dididik oleh keluarga Jung, mereka adalah orang yang tidak menganggap harta adalah segalanya, mereka lebih memilih kekeluargaan dan karena didikan itulah dia tidak akan meninggalkan Jongdae, dia mencintai tulus lelakinya, mau itu membuat namanya dicoret dari keluarga Byun, dia tidak pedulu, toh sekarang marganya adalah Kim – Kim Baekhyun.

"Aku akan meyakinkan orangtuamu, tapi bisakah kau jangan membahas tentang keluargaku? Jika kau membahas mereka kita tidak akan bersama selamanya Chen"

Jongdae menoleh pada isterinya dan menghela nafas. "Mana bisa begitu Baek, biar bagaimanapun merekakan orangtuamu, jika tidak membicarakan mereka, kau mau menjadi durhaka?"

"Jung _ahjussi_ dan Jung _ahjumma_ sudah merestui kita, kau tahu, bagiku mereka adalah keluargaku"

Jongdae menghela nafasnya lagi "Kau sungguh tidak akan apa-apa? Tidak masalah jika meninggalkan kehidupan mewahmu" Baekhyun sedikit tersinggung dengan pertanyaan itu ngomong-ngomong. "Tidak masalah, aku bukan manusia gila harta, satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan adalah kau, kita dan calon anak kita."

…

Semenjak ChenBaek menikah, Chanyeol menjadi jarang berkumpul dengan dua sahabatnya dan memilih menyibukan diri dengan pekerjaan. Chanyeol seorang pemusik yang handal, dia bisa berbagai alat musik, sejak kecil dia sudah masuk berbagai les untuk memperdalam kemahirannya untuk memainkan alat musik, ia pernah mengatakan pada orangtuanya, jika tidak menjadi seorang pemusik maka dia akan menjadi seorang dokter – dokter hewan karena dia sangat mencintai binatang, ia memiliki banyak hewan peliharaan dirumahnya.

"Park Chanyeol" lamunan pria jangkung itu terpecah ketika seseorang mengenakan pakaian formal kemeja putih dan rok hitam memanggilnya, memintanya untuk memasuki ruangan HRD sebuah perusahaan hiburan – Chanyeol sedang mendaftar pekerjaan. "Ah _gamsahamnida_." Ia membungkuk hormat sebelum memasuki ruangan.

 _Staff_ HRD bernama Woo Taewoon duduk dibalik _laptop_ dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol duduk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku sudah membaca CV-mu yang kau kirimkan lewat _email_ , dan juga CD demonya sudah kulihat" Taewoon berkata pada Chanyeol, kali ini mereka berhadapan, Taewoon sudah menurunkan layar _laptop_ nya dan menjalin jari. "Aku sudah mengajukan untuk kau masuk sebagai komposer dan pelatih diperusahaan tapi mereka mengatakan nasibmu akan buruk jika hanya menjadi seorang semacam pelatih."

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya, apa maksudnya? "Ada sebuah cabang yang baru yang sedang dalam pembangunan. Dua atau tiga bulan lagi semua akan selesai, dan CEO ingin kau mengurusnya, kau memimpin cabang itu.

" _Ye_? Ah apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan? Maksudku aku tidak berminat memimpin perusahaan." Chanyeol kaget-sekagetnya, yang benar saja, dia bermaksud menjadi seorang pemusik, bukan pimpinan perusahaan, terlebih dunia hiburan.

"CEO mengatakan kalau ini cocok untukmu. Selain itu ini tidak akan menyeleweng dari yang kau inginkan, cabang baru kami akan menjadikanmu seorang produser sekaligus pemimpin."

Chanyeol pasti selama ini adalah orang yang baik dan sangat dicintai oleh tuhan, buktinya dia mendapat semacam istilah durian runtuh, ayolah dia mendaftar pekerjaan dan siap memulai dari nol, namun apa yang dia dapatkan? Menjadi pimpinan cabang baru sebuah perusahaan yang sedang berkembang pesat tanpa terlepas jauh dari mimpinya?.

"Apa ini sungguhan?"

"Kau bisa menemui CEO kami dalam waktu dekat, dia menitipkan kartu namanya untuk anda."

Woo Taewoon memberikan lembaran kecil berwarna merah terang – wanrna yang cukup mencolok untuk sebuah kartu nama, kepada Chanyeol.

"Ahn Jaehyo" beonya.

" _Ne_ " cukup lama setelah memandangi kartu nama yang tertera sebuah nama lengkap dengan nomor telponnya akhirnya Chanyeol dipersilahkan untuk pergi, ia segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan ketika berada diluar ruangannya ia langsung berteriak pada sambungan telepon. "YA BYUN BAEKHYUN AKU AKAN MENDAPATKAN SANDARA PARK. ASIK"

Oh sedikit memalukan.

…

Baekhyun membanting ponselnya saat suara si Dobi Chanyeol menggema dengan menjengkelkan diujung sana, demi apapun, apa harus berteriak demikian, apa sih yang dikatakan lelaki jangkung itu? Baekhyun tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau melempar ponselmu?" Jongdae bertanya pada isterinya sambil mengambil benda kotak itu dan menatap layarnya, "Chanyeol?"

"Kurasa dia gila, dia berteriak sampai membuat telingaku berdenging." Grutunya sambil menarik selimut semakin tinggi menutup diri dengan kesal. Ah dasar Dobi sialan.

"Aku matikanlah" Jongdae nyengir pada Baekhyun setelah mematikan ponselnya. Pasti disebrang sana sedang menggerutu, biarlah, siapa suruh menyakiti telinga orang pagi-pagi. Jam sepuluh masih tergolong pagi, apalagi untuk pengantin baru kan? Hehe.

"Sudah jam sepuluh, aku mandi dulu ya"

Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman lalu melanjutkan tidurnya. Ah dia ingin berbaring diksur sepanjang hari.

Jongdae keluar tidak berapa lama, tubuhnya terasa segar. Saat sedang berjalan untuk membuat kopi, telfon rumah berbunyi mengagetkan, dengan cepat dia mengangkat panggilan dan sedikit tertegun saat mendengar suara berat diujung sana.

"Saya bisa menemui anda tuan, sore ini saya akan datang." kata Jongdae mantap. Sebelum benar-benar meletakan gagang telepon pada tempatnya, Jongdae menatap sejenak pada benda itu ditangannya. _Kau lelaki Jongdae, kau akan menjadi ayah sebentar lagi jadi hadapi ini untuk bekalmu memimpin keluarga kelak_.

Tiga bulan – pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan selama tiga bulan, Baekhyun sudah tidak pulang selama itu dan pasti keluarga Byun mencari puteri bungsunya kan, dan kandungan Baekhyun sudah mencapai usia lima bulan meski belum terlalu terlihat tapi Baekhyun mengalami penambahan berat badan. Jadi pada intinya dia harus menemui orang tua Baekhyun, mengatakan sejujurnya tentang hubungan mereka lalu setelah itu mau menerima atau tidak mereka sudah terikat, keluarga Byun tidak akan berbuat macam-macam terlebih ada cucu Byun dalam perut anak mereka. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja, Jongdae merapalkannya seperti mantra.

Tepat setelah Jongdae meletakan gagang telepon ketempatnya pintu didobrak keras disusul gelak tawa menyenangkan seorang lelaki jangkung, lalu hal yang terjadi selanjutnya seseorang melemparkan bantal, mengena tepat pada wajah Chanyeol yang langsung membuat si Dobi terdiam, gantian Jongdae yang tergelak. "Setelah membuat telingaku berdenging pagi-pagi, sekarang kau menghancurkan mimpiku? Park Chanyeol, pergi sana" Baekhyun mengusir lalu membalik tubuh dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar.

"Pagi? Ya tuhan, ini sudah siang" Chanyeol mengumpat, menoleh pada Jongdae yang duduk dengan rambut basah. "Kau juga jangan-jangan baru bangun" tuduh Chanyeol

"Ini masih pagi Yeol"

"Ah dasar gila, pagi pantatmu. Ini sudah siang jam 10"

"Jam 10 itu masih pagi bagi pengantin baru" Chanyeol membuat gerakan seperti orang muntah, demi tuhan "Sudah tiga bulan sejak kalian menikah dan maih baru katanya? Dasar"

"PRAK CHANYEOL BRISIK"

Uh, singa betinanya mengamuk.

"Makanya menikah, nanti kau akan-

"Ah lupakan soal menikah, aku punya kabar yang sangat menggembirakan"

Chanyeol menyela sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah. "Lihat ini, kita bisa menemui Ahn Jaehyo, lelaki yang sedang menjadi buah bibir, kau ingat. Dia memiliki perusahaan rekaman gabungan dengan temannya, dia ternyata sedang membangun sebuah cabang dan-

" _Ya_! Bicaralah pelan-pelan Chanyeol, kau membuat aku bingung"

Chanyeol nyengir menunjukan deretan gigi indahnya, menarik nafas pelan lalu nyengir lagi. "Begini, ingat tentang demo musik yang kita buat? Aku sudah mengirimkan pada perusahaan rekaman milik Jaehyo dan dia menerima kerja kita, perusahaan rekamannya memang belum sebesar SM YG atau JYP Entertainment tapi kemampuannya sudah mulai diperhitungkan, sampai lima tahun yang akan datang, mereka memprediksi kalau dia akan masuk pada _top 5_ pemegang dunia hiburan Korea."

Chanyeol berkata dengan bangga sampai kesal karena perkataannya malah ditanggapi dengan kernyitan alis. "Kau pasti tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakankan. Dasar telmi"

Oh mulut Chanyeol rasanya perlu di elus manis, ditampar pasti menyenangkan. "Aku baru mendatangi _staff_ HRD perusahaan itu hari ini. Pimpinan HRD mengatakan kalau CV ku diterima, tapi aku tidak akan menjadi komposer atau pelatih seperti niat kita, kau tahu apa yang mereka tawarkan untuku? Pimpinan anak cabang sekaligus produser musik"

"Hah? _Jinja_? Yang benar? Kau menggunakan demo musik kita?"

"Tentu, dan karena ini adalah kerjaku dan kerjamu, maka aku akan mengajakmu menemui Jaehyo besok, kita bicarakan supaya kita bisa bekerja sama dan mewujudkan mimpi membangun sebuah rumah musik dimasa depan."

Anginnya terasa segar, benar. Jika dia dan Chanyeol sukses dengan ini, Jongdae tidak perlu menutupi pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun dimata umum, tidak perlu merasa tidak pantas bersanding bersama Baekhyun, dan dia bisa sedikit menyombongkan diri pada keluarga Baekhyun, kalau dia sanggup membahagiakan puteri mereka.

"Mari kita lakukan Chanyeol."

" _Eoh_ "

…

Sorenya setelah menetralkan rasa gugup juga gemuruh dihati Jongdae akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mendorong pintu sebuah resto yang terlihat berkelas, ah memang keluarga Byun sangat berbeda dengan Baekhyun sendiri, ketimbang dirumah makan berkelas, Baekhyun lebih suka warung pinggir jalan.

" _Annyeonghaseo_ " ia menyapa membungkuk memberikan hormat kepada mertuanya. Jongdae adalah tipe menantu idaman, jika saja keluarga Byun tidak melihat dari kedudukan dan kekayaan, dia sopan, cerdas dan tentu saja sangat dicintai anaknya, mereka saling mencintai. "Kami tidak bisa berlama-lama, aku meminta menemuimu karena aku ingin bertanya, apa Baekhyun bersamamu?"

Jelas sekali bukan, kalau mereka bahkan tidak tahan duduk bersama lelaki itu untuk waktu satu jam, bahkan Jongdae baru saja tiba dan meletakan bokongnya pada kursi resto. "Baekhyun bersamaku, tapi maafkan saya, tidak bisa membawanya-

"Aku mau kau segera mengantarnya" Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kedua mertuanya yang memiliki aura kesombongan yang pekat, sesekali Baekhyun bersikap demikian, dan Jongdae rasa sikap pongah Baekhyun menurun dari orang tuanya.

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin saya sampaikan" Jongdae memilin-milin jarinya gugup, apa dia harus mengatakannya? Bagaimana cara mengatakannya? "Kami sudah menikah"

…

"Aw"

Ada sebuah gerakan, dalam perutnya yang saat ini isi bayinya dan Jongdae, semacam tendangan namun itu tidak mungkin, kehamilannya baru berjalan lima bulan, untuk menendang rasanya terlalu dini, kan tubuh bayinya pasti baru membentuk, biasanya bayi menendang ketika usia kehamilan menginjak tujuh atau delapan bulan.

"Kau mencari ayahmu ya?" Baekhyun mengusap perutnya, menenangkan bayinya yang merindukan ayahnya, Jongdae sedang pergi, katanya menemui seseorang yang penting.

" _Ya_ Baekhyun-ah aku datang"

Seruan bernada ceria itu terdengar menggelegar seperti petir, tamunya yang paling menyebalkan. "Jangan berteriak Chanyeol" pekik Baekhyun dari salah satu pintu dan menuju Chanyeol setelah mencoba meredakan rasa sakit dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lelaki itu membawa bingkisan, ia mengintip sedikit, ada buah-buahan, sayur-sayuran, minuman kaleng, susu ibu hamil dan cemilan untuk toples, Baekhyun mendesah kesal dengan itu.

"Kami sudah mengisi perlengkapan dapur dan sejenisnya Changyeol, untuk apa kau membawa semua ini, ini memenuhi kulkas kami."

Chanyeol berdecak, bukannya senang dibawakan bingkisan malah marah-marah kan aneh. " _Cheonmayo_ Kim Baekhyun"

"Ngomong-ngomong, Chennie _eodiseyo_?"

Chanyeol celingukan, Jongdae tidak tampak, ini adalah sore akhir pekan, sangat aneh sekali tidak mendapati lelaki Kim itu tidak ada disamping Baekhyun? Biasanya mereka selalu berdua, _beagle_.

"Menemui seseorang, aku tidak tanya, tidak peduli"

"Tidak peduli?"

"Maksudku, Chen tidak akan macam-macam dibelakangku. Aku sangat memepercayainya juga, dia tidak akan berpaling dariku."

 _Seperti aku yang tidak bisa berpaling darimu, Baek-ah jika aku sedikit lebih cepat bertemu dengan dulu, mungkinkah kau akan mencintaiku? Setidaknya jika kau dan aku, pernikahanmu tidak akan disembunyikan._ " _Waee_? Kenapa kau jadi melamun" Baekhyun menimpuk wajah Chanyeol dengan bantal sofa.

"Aku hanya sedang berfikir, kalian sudah menikah, sungguh jahat tidak mau menungguku dan melepas lajang bersama"

Baekhyun tergelak. "Itu karena kau terlalu pemilih, lagipula wanita seperti apa yang kau caril Yeol, kau tinggal pilih mau yang seperti apa, tapi kau malah diam saja selama ini"

Chanyeol mengerutkan pangkal hidungnya, _Karena yang aku mau adalah kau_. " _Neo-_

" _Mwo_?" Baekhyun mendadak gugup ketika Chanyeol menggantung kata _kau,_ Kau maksudnya kau Baekhyun atau bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kan kalau kau yang dimaksud Chanyeol adalah dirinya, mereka sahabat dan ia sudah menikah. Chanyeol tidak mungkin bermain api.

" _Neo-neun molla_. Aku punya selera gadis yang tinggi, seperti-

Dan dia mendesah lega, sepertinya tadi Baekhyun yang terlalu cepat menyimpulkan. Dan jika pembicaraannya sudah seperti ini pasti ujung-ujungnya "Sandara Park? Demi tuhan"

Chanyeol melepaskan tawanya dengan keras sore itu sampai air mata berjatuhan. Ah dia menangis jika kalian bertanya. Chanyeol sengaja melakukannya supaya ketika dia selesai menangis nanti Baekhyun akan mengira kalau dia tertawa sampai menitihkan air mata, ia tidak pernah seperti ini, tapi sejak mengetahui hubungan Baekhyun dan Jongdae, Chanyeol menjadi sering tertawa sambil menangis, gila dan bodoh, juga sedikit kejam.

Bagaimana mungkin dia memikirkan isteri orang, terlebih isteri sahabatnya sendiri. Semoga tuhan tidak mengutuknya.

…

Kalau hanya dicaci-maki mungkin Jongdae sudah biasa, tapi jika sampai ditampar, didepan umum kemudian diludahi, ini namanya keterlaluan sekaligus membuktikan jika, tuan dan nyonya Byun memang tidak suka mendengar pengakuannya, fakta bahwa ia sudah menjadi menantu mereka.

"Berani-benarinya kau!" jerit nyonya Byun. Jongdae lelaki dan sepanjang dia hidup dengan segala kesusahan yang pernah dia alami ini adalah yang terberat, menghadapi mertua gila hatra dan kekuasaan, Baekyun mengatakan kalu alasan mengapa dia lebih menyukai keluarga Jung adalah, mereka sederhana, meski ny. Jung adalah salah satu dari Byun, namun sifatnya lembut dan sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti kakaknya – tuan Byun Kangta ayah Baekhyun.

"Kami saling men-

"Berhenti mengucapkan cinta, kau pikir hidup bisa makan cinta? Apa yang sudah kau berikan pada puetri kami? Jika hanya sebuah bangunan sederhana dipinggiran kota, itu bukan rumah namanya. Itu kandang binatang peliharaan kami-

" _Ahjussi_ "

Sosok makhluk coklat berbadan kecil – Jung Daehyun, keponakan Baekhyun yang sering dipanggil Daedae. "Tidakkah ini keterlaluan? Apa seperti ini prilaku seorang tuan besar? Berpendidikan?"

"Daehyun" Jongdae menegur ketika pemuda Jung itu bertingkah pongah, mengangkat dagu dengan gaya menantang, tidak sopan, tapi tidak mau mendengarkan. "Tidak usah ikut campur Daehyun"

"Aku tidak ingin ikut campur, sayangnya yang sedang kau maki saat ini adalah kakakku, suami _nuna_ ku."

"Dan _nuna_ mu itu adalah puteri kami"

Daehyun mendecih, mendekatkan dirinya satu langkah tepat dihadapan sang paman, kakak dari ibunya. "Sejak kapan? Apa sejak dia membuat prestasi mengagumkan diusianya yang beranjak dewasa? Bahkan ketika dia menangis meraung pada saat remaja, dimana kalian berada?"

"Daehyun" Jongdae menegur sekali lagi sambil menarik tangan adik kecilnya, sayangnya dia adalah salah satu keturunan Byun yang beralih menjadi Jung, darah keras mengalir dalam dirinya, Daehyun menepis pelan tangan Jongdae, memberikan isyarat untuk lelaki itu diam. Byun lawannya juga mesti Byun kan, dan Daehyun salah satu dari mereka.

"Jika kalian memang orang tuanya, seharusnya kalian tahu, dimana letak kebahagian anaknya maka disitulah kalian berdiri, mendukung dengan hati penuh. Bukannya menghina dan merendahkan, itu bukan orang tua. Kalian bukan orangtua Baek- _nuna_. Karena bahkan ketika dia menikah, yang mengantarnya kealtar bukan kau."

Daehyun menarik tangan Jongdae setelah mengatakan itu, meninggalkan resto dengan perasaan senang karena sudah membuat wajah tuan dan nyonya Byun pucat pasi. Bukannya pemuda Jung itu berniat tidak sopan, hanya saja dia tahu bagaimana sikap tuan dan nyonya Byun terhadap Baekhyun dan kakak Baekhyun.

Kehidupan mereka diatur, semua harus selaras dengan kemauan tuan dan nyonya Byun. Sampai urusan pribadi tentang masalah asmara. Mungkin mereka bisa melakukannya pada Baekbeom – kakak Baekhyun, namun tidak untuk Baekhyun, semua menjadi mudah untuk laki-laki dan mempersulit perempuan, sepertinya memang benar.

Baekbeom mau melakukan semuanya karena dia adalah anak yang penurut, memiliki sifat yang lembut mirip ibu Daehyun tapi pikirannya selaras dengan kedua orang tuanya, sedangkan Baekhyun, dia mirip ayahnya, pribadi angkuhnya akan terlihat jika seseorang mengusik kehidupannya, menurut Baekhyun – jika dia tidak menganggu maka Baekhyun tidak akan menganggu, dia gadis yang pintar dalam segala bidang, kemampuan itu tidak terlihat sewaktu kecil karena orang tuanya lebih memperhatikan kakaknya, sehingga Baekhyun kabur dari Bucheon menuju Busan, dibawah didikan tuan dan nyonya Jung, pribadi angkuhnya bisa ditekan, sampai dia pergi ke Seoul lalu bertemu dengan Jongdae.

Cinta itu tumbuh, berkat Jongdae menjadi seorang lelaki impian wanita, Baekhyun memanggil Jongdae dengan sebutan Chenderella, karena dia seperti ibu peri, mengayominya dan bisa berperan sebagai apa saja. Namun sayangnya, Jongdae bukan sekelas dengan Baekhyun atau minimal Daehyun. Dia lelaki biasa yang seumur hidupnya diisi akan kerja keras, hubungan keduanya tercium oleh orangtua Baekhyun, mereka mendesak untuk berpisah, Baekhyun tentu menolak, dia membangkang dengan memilih tetap menikah dengan Jongdae.

"Kenapa?"

Jongdae bertanya saat Daehyun memperhatikannya begitu, ada yang salah? Dua lelaki itu kini sedang ada di taman, mereka baru saja dari toilet umum untuk membersihkan Jongdae, membersihkan rambut Jongdae yang menjadi sasaran tuan Byun. "Kurasa Chenderella memang cocok untukmu" Daehyun membuang pandangan. Meneguk minuman kalengnya lalu menyandarkan diri pada sandaran. "Kau tidak marah? Bahkan kau tetap duduk meski mereka mencaci dengan kejam, ditempat umum juga menjadi tontonan" Daehyun menggeleng tidak percaya.

Jongdae melakukan hal yang sama dengan memandang lurus dimana pepohonan bergoyang ditiup angin, ia menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

"Dia juga orang tuaku." Jongdae menghela sejenak tapi senyuman masih terpatri disana. "Aku juga punya orangtua, akan sangat menyenangkan jika orangtua kita dihormati oleh orang yang kita cintai, Baekhyun, dia sangat menghormati keluargaku, jadi mana mungkin aku akan bersikap kurang ajar pada orangtuanya"

"Kau sudah menghormatinya, tapi kau pantas marah jika mereka kurang ajar seperti tadi, tadi itu-

"Bagimu mungkin terdengar mudah, tapi tidak untuk orang-orang sepertiku. Aku orang kecil, jika membuat perlawanan terhadap orang-orang seperti keluarga Baekhyun, apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Tidak masalah jika padaku, aku takut mereka menghancurkan keluargaku, itu hal yang sangat mudah untuk mereka lakukan kan."

Daehyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu, ah Baekhyun benar-benar pandai memilih lelaki. "Kurasa ayahku tidak salah merestui kalian, kau laki-laki yang baik dan sangat cocok dengan _nuna_ "

"Aku tahu" lalu tergelak, ah _beagle_ nya keluar lagi, bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mereka mendapat sebutan _beagle line_. Mereka seumuruan, lahir ditahun yang sama, berteman dan pembuat onar, sempurna. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa kau di Seoul?"

Pemuda Jung itu tersipu dan pipinya langsung memerah. "OOO- mengunjungi kekasihmu ya? Ah, gadis seperti apa dia Dae?"

"Bukan kekasih _hyung_."

Pandangan Jongdae bergulir pada penampilan Daehyun yang kelewat rapi, ah sepertinya baru akan mengungkapkan. "Ah, baru mau melamar ya?"

"Menembak lebih tepatnya, aku baru akan mengutarakannya _hyung_." Daehyun malu-malu, semburat merah mulai menjamur, adik kecil kesayangan Baekhyun sudah dewasa rupanya. "Apa setelah menembaknya akan langsung melamar, ini kelewat rapi untuk sekedar menembak Dae." Jongdae menunjuk stelan jas lengkap dengan pita disaku dan penjepit dasi. Daehyun mengusapi tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya, aku ada makan malam dengan keluarganya-

"Itu lampu hijau Dae, ah kurasa ini lebih dari sekedar _gobaek_ "

"Aku hampir melupakan kegugupan ini, ah _hyung_ kau menyebalkan"

Tergelak, Daehyun sepertinya benar-benar merasa malu dan gugup, kulit coklatnya bersemu merah seperti tomat.

"Sukses kalau begitu Dae, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan hati orangtuanya juga."

…

Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya begitu mendapati kepulangan Jongdae dengan rambut basah, apa diluar hujan? Tidak. Bahkan teriknya matahari masih terasa meski jam sudah menunjukan hampir malam.

"Chen-ah, kenapa rambutmu basah?" Baekhyun langsung bertanya begitu lelaki itu melepaskan kecupannya di bibir sang isterinya sebagai ciuman selamat datang kemudian menyentuh helaian rambutnya. "Ada kesalah pahaman dengan orang yang kutemui" jawab Jongdae sambil membawa dirinya duduk di sofa yang diikuti Baekhyun. "Aku baru bertemu orang penting, sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah jadi dia marah"

"Apa dia menyirammu dengan air?"

Jongdae menoleh pada Baekhyun, terawa sedikit untuk menetralkan kegugupan, dia tidak bisa berbohong pada Baekhyun, tapi untuk berkata jujur juga tidak mungkin. "Hampir, sudahlah. Jangan dibahas nanti aku jadi marah. Kalau aku mengingatnya aku mungkin berfikir untuk memukul sekarang." dipeluknya tubuh Baekhyun yang sekarang agak berisi.

"Seharusnya pukul saja, kau ini memang tidak bisa marah"

"Tidak mungkin sayang" _Mana mungkin aku memukul orangtuamu. Mereka juga sudah menjadi orangtuaku. Mana mungkin aku memukul mereka._ "Oh ya, apa kau merasa bosan?" mengalihkan pembicaraan dia bertanya lalu mengusap permukaan perut Baekhyun yang mulai membulat namun masih tersembunyi, mungkin karena Baekhyun memiliki tubuh yang ramping makanya meski usia kandungannya sudah menginjak lima bulan, dia tidak terlihat seperti orang hamil, hanya tubuhnya saja yang menggembil.

"Sangat, ah ya, tadi Dobi datang, tapi aku tetap saja bosan. Dia sibuk dengan gitar sialan yang dia bawa padahal aku sangat ingin tidur."

"Kau seperti tidak tahu dia saja, ah aku mandi dulu ya, tubuhku lengket."

"Oke, oh ya, mau makan apa malam ini?"

"Apapun yang kau masak aku pasti makan."

"Dasar raja gombal"

Dari arah dalam Jongdae tergelak, ia yakin pasti Baekhyun pipinya memerah karena tersipu.

"Aw" Baekhyun berpegangan meja dapur ketika perutnya terasa nyeri lagi, ada apa? Belakangan perutnya sering mengalami masalah, ah sepertinya dia harus membicarakan ini dengan Jongdae, mungkin Baekhyun perlu kerumah sakit untuk memeriksakan diri, dia bisa pergi sendiri jika Jongdae bekerja, bukan masalah besar. Tapi tetap harus izin, sebagai isteri yang baik.

"Besok _eomma_ membawamu ke dokter ya, nanti bicara dengan _appa_ dulu, sekarang jangan nakal, _eomma_ mau masak" lega, sakitnya mereda perlahan, _eomma_ dan _appa_. Rasanya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu ketika bayinya lahir, mendengarnya berbicara lalu memanggil ia dan Jongdae demikian, Baekhyun berjanji pada dirinya bahwa dia akan menjadi ibu yang baik, mengayomi, menyayangi, mendukung dan memberikan yang terbaik seperti bibinya mendidik Yonghwa – kakak Daehyun, Daehyun dan dirinya.

Tidak akan menjadi penuntut apalagi memaksa, bersama Jongdae dia yakin dia bisa. Baekhyun akan menjadi ibu yang sempurna dan Jongdae akan menjadi ayah yang membawa mereka pada kebahagiaan, pasti. Keluarga bahagia sedang coba dia bangun, ia tidak akan membuat anaknya merasakan kesakitan yang dia rasakan karena diabaikan namun dituntut, tidak. Tidak akan pernah.

…

Chanyeol sedang duduk sambil memetik gitarnya malam hari sambil memandangi bingkai foto. Foto semasa sekolah ditaman sore hari. Foto dimana dia, Jongdae dan Baekhyun. Jongdae berada ditengah diantara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Entah sudah berapa lama dia dalam posisi seperti itu, semua emosi bercampur menjadi satu, marah senang, sedih, bahagia, kecewa dan jika boleh jujur rasanya ingin sekali Chanyeol menodongkan pistol ayahnya tepat dikening mereka juga dirinya.

Ayahnya seorang jendral angkatan darat berpangkat bintang – untuk informasi. Chanyeol berfantasi – ini gila dan sepertinya, seingin apapun ia tidak bisa melakukan, dia mencintai biar bagaimanapun keduanya adalah teman. Bagaimana jika dia menembak kepala Jongdae, supaya dia bisa memiliki Baekhyun, tapi akan sulit karena Baekhyun dilihat dari bagian manapun cintanya terasa sangat besar. Kalau begitu bagaimana jika dia menembak Baekhyun saja, supaya baik ia ataupun Jongdae tidak memiliki Baekhyun.

"Argh, aku pasti sudah gila" Chanyeol menutup foto tersebut, menelungkupkan supaya dia tidak lagi memikirkan hal-hal gila. "Kau mau menjadi pembunuh Chanyeol?"

Astaga. Sedang merutuki diri karena pikirannya yang menjadi gila karena terlalu banyak memikirkan Baekhyun, ponsel yang ada di atas kasur berbunyi, secepat mungkin dia berlari. Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kasur dan melihat siapa yang memanggil.

"Byun _nie ahjussi_?" keningnya mengerut.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

[Eoh _Chanyeol_ ]

…

"Chen- _ah_ "

Baru Baekhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu, posel Jongdae berbunyi. "Chanyeol?" ia menunjukan layar ponselnya pada Baekhyun. "Uh, dia selalu saja mengganggu. Kurasa dia memang butuh pacar"

" _Aigoo_ , jangan begitu, nanti kalau dia menikah kau malah rindu tidak ada yang mengganggu"

"Kan ada kau"

" _Matta_."

[ _Kenapa lama sekali angkatnya, dasar kotak tivi_ ]

"Brisik" Baekhyun yang berteriak. Chanyeol itu kalau menelfon pasti akan langsung berteriak, demi tuhan suaranya sudah besar bahkan jika dia berbisik, dia tidak perlu berteriak. "Ada apa?"

[ _Begini, maafkan aku sebelumnya._ ]

" _Wae_?"

[ _Ingat kalau besok kita harus pergi ke perusahaan? Kurasa aku tidak bisa. Bisakah kau pergi sendiri_?]

" _Mwo_? Ya, tapi kan yang punya janji kau, aku hanya akan menemani."

[ _Aku sudah menghubungi tuan Ahn, ngomong-ngomong dia juga menanyakan mu, kan dalam demo musiknya tertulis nama kita berdua. Aku punya janji mendadak yang sangat penting_ ]

"Janji penting apa? Dengan calon mertua?"

Ada jeda agak lama. [ _Kau bisa menyebutnya begitu. Jadi lakukan dengan baik Chen, aku mengandalkanmu_ ] Mati.

Jongdae mengerutkan kening sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya besok aku dan Chanyeol akan pergi kesebuah perusahaan hiburan, aku dan Chanyeol membuat demo musik untuk menjadi composer dan trainer di rumah hiburan namun tawaran yang diterima Chanyeol malah jauh dari yang kita bayangkan."

"Apa itu jauh lebih bagus?."

" _Eoh_ , perusahaan itu sedang membuat anak cabang dan dia menawarkan untuk Chanyeol menjadi pimpinan disana sekaligus poduser."

" _Jinja_? Apa itu perusahaan _benefit_?"

"Ahn Jaehyo, kau tahu. Namanya sedang menjadi buah bibir dikalangan pebisnis hiburan. Saat ini perusahaannya memang belum sebesar _Big 3_ , tapi prediksinya 5 tahun yang akan datang dia akan menempati _top 5_."

"Wah, itu mengagumkan" Baekhyun ternganga sampai lupa yang akan dia katakan pada Jongdae tadi.

 _Calon mertua_?

Chanyeol mengusak kepalanya bagian belakang. Disebrang sana.

…

Dulu sebelum mendirikan perusahaannya sendiri, Jaehyo adalah seorang pekerja pada rumah perusahaan yang namanya sudah besar, sudah menelurkan bintang yang namanya bertengger pada jajaran _top star_.

Ada salah seorang gadis, canitk dan manis, suaranya sangat lembut dan baru akan memulai perjalanannya namanya Kim Sooyeon – _trainee_ sebuah rumah perusahaan yang merekrutnya dengan cara yang sangat unik. Gadis itu sedang membuang sampah disekolahnya. Katanya, bahkan ketika sedang membuang sampah aura bintangnya keluar – begitu. Dan sekarang dia sudah akan debut setelah melakukan perjalanan yang biasanya disebut dunia _trainee_.

Jaehyo jatuh hati, iya dan sekarang dia malah sudah menjadi kekasihnya. "Aku akan mengisi part lagu untuk seorang penyanyi China"

Sooyeon bercerita pada Jaehyo, mereka bertemu diam-diam, mengingat Jaehyo adalah seorang CEO dan Sooyeon _trainee_ maka akan sangat berbahaya jika bertemu diluar, menimbulkan skandal makanya mereka lebih memilih bertemu di dalam mobil di _basement_ perusahaan tempat Sooyeon menjadi peserta pelatihan, dulu Jaehyo bekerja disana.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang? Bukankah itu bagus"

"Dari yang aku dengar reputasinya tidak bagus"

Jaehyo terkekah kecil. "Selama dia profesional kenapa tidak"

Meski statusnya masih seorang _trainee_ namun Sooyeon sudah lumayan _popular_ , karena kecantikannya juga suaranya yang luar biasa, ia bahkan digadang-gadang ankan menguasai dunia hiburan dibawah kakinya. "Apa tidak apa?"

"Memang menjalin kerja sama dengan orang yang reputasinya buruk itu sulit dan beresiko, tapi jika kita bisa melewatinya dengan baik bukankah imbasnya pada kita juga menambah pengalaman. Jalani saja dulu, lagipula dia orang China kan? Apa dia sepopuler itu?"

" _Arraseo, guendae oppa_ jangan cemburu ya? Dia seumuran denganmu, kudengar sih sangat tampan."

Jaehyo terkekah, " _Jinja_? Kurasa Luhan juga sangat tampan tapi kau tidak tertarik padanya. Dia temanku yang paling wah kan?"

" _Majjayo_. Tapi aku cintanya hanya padamu."

"Tentu, aku yang terbaik."

…

Teman lama bernama Jung Sooyeon, Baekhyun mengira yang datang sambil menggedor pintu adalah Chanyeol, nyatanya malah teman lama yang selama ini menetap di China. "Sooyeon _eonnie_ "

"Baekkie _bogoshipo_ " Sooyeon langsung menerjang tubuh Baekhyun dengan pelukan, menimbulkan sebuah getaran yang membuat perutnya berdenyut sakit tapi dia tidak bisa menunjukannya, Sooyeon tersenyum begitu lebar dan sangat terlihat bahagia ketika bertemu dengannya, _hey_ bagaimana dia menemukan rumahnya?

"Aku menghubungi nomor lamamu kemarin, tapi sudah tidak aktif, aku menghubungi Chanyeol dan dia memberikan alamat rumahmu" ah si Dobi.

"Oh iya, kau sudah menikahe, ck jahatnya tidak mengundang aku"

" _Eonnie_ , saja tidak di Korea, _jja_ masuk dulu" Baekhyun membawa Sooyeon masuk kedalam, dia langsung terkesima dengan _interior_ rumah Baekhyun. "Daebak, apa rumah ini di _design_ khusus oleh _designer_ _interior_ ternama? Indah sekali Baek."

"Ini hasil karya Jongdae"

" _Jinja_? Ah pantas saja, apapun yang dibuat Jongdae pasti hasilnya mengagumkan" Sooyeon sangat mengagumi Jongdae dalam bidang apapun, menurutnya dia sangat multi talenta.

" _Eonnie_ kapan kembali? Ada urusan apa?"

"Baru dua hari, aku datang bersama Kris, kau ingat."

"Ah, ada urusan penting?"

"Aku berniat menjemput Soojung untuk ikut denganku"

Soojung adalah adik Sooyeon, gadis remaja yang menurut Baekhyun sangat cantik, ia pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu beberapa kali, ketika itu ia masih kecil, entah sekarang, mungkin semakin tinggu dan cantik.

…

Jongdae menjadi sedikit kesal, setelah menunggu sekiranya dua jam, seseorang bernama Jaehyo akhirnya memanggilnya. Membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan kerjanya dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan pergi ke sebuah perusahaan yang namanya sudah besar, sudah menelurkan bakat dan dia mengatakan lagu yang diciptakan oleh Jongdae dan Chanyeol akan segera diproses untuk dipublikasikan.

"Maaf sebelumnya membuatmu menunggu" Jaehyo membuka pembicaraan ketika mereka mulai menuju tempat tujuan. "Aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu untuk kerjasama kita, dan juga maaf tidak memberi tahu kalian mengenai pemrosesan lagu kalian, tim ku tidak memberitahukan sebelumnya, aku pikir aku ingin membuat lagu itu menjadi milik kita, tapi rupanya tim ku menemukan jalur lain."

"Maksud anda?"

"Ekseu (X) Entertainment, kau tahu?"

Tentu saja, itu salah satu perusahaan hiburan besar, tahun lalu produsernya mendapatkan penghargaan untuk beberapa kategori. "Ada seorang _trainee_ bernama Kim Sooyeon. Namanya belakangan sudah menjadi buah bibir bagi para pengamat dunia hiburan, dalam waktu dekat dia akan mengisi bagian lagu dengan seorang penyanyi China, nah tim ku menunjukan hasil karya kalian pada CEO Ekseu Entertainment. Mereka tertarik."

"Apa kami akan mendapatkan ganti yang besar? Itu demo musik atas nama kami dan kalian menjualnya tanpa izin, kalian melanggar hak cipta." Tuntut Jongdae. Dan bukannya merasa tersinggung atau marah Jaehyo malah tergelak, tawanya terdengar geli dan ada kekaguman dalam suara tersebut.

"Jika lagu kalian sukses royaltinya akan sangat besar, lagumu akan dibuat 3 versi. Korea, Mandarin dan English."

Jongdae ternganga. "Karena itu aku mengiyakan tanpa pikir panjang, tim ku hebat dalam memilih waktu, Hallyu Kpop sedang merajai hampir diseluruh dunia, Korea sedang menjadi buah bibir. China memiliki penduduk terbanyak didunia belum lagi yang tersebar pada Negara lain, Inggris adalah bahasa internasional. Kau tinggal bayangkan bagaimana kesuksesan yang akan kita terima? Jika mereka tidak mengerti bahasa Korea, mereka bisa mendangarkan versi Mandarin dan jika mereka hanya mengerti alfabet, mereka akan mendengarkan versi Inggris. Kita akan menjadi bom atom yang menggemparkan dunia"

…

Chanyeol duduk pada sebuah ruangan pribadi dimana dia berhadapan dengan salah satu konglomerat Negara disalah satu hotel berbintang. Tempat ini milik tuan Byun, keluarga Byun Baekhyun. Dia sangat gugup. Ia bertemu dengan keluarga Baekhyun beberapa kali dalam sebuah acara resmi – ia menemani ayahnya dan ia sedikit memberikan perhatian kepada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol anak Jendral berpangkat, ibunya memiliki sebuah rumah makan dan kakaknya adalah pembaca berita di kotanya, tapi tentu saja keluarga Park tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan keluarga Byun, senyum yang diumbarnya hanya sebatas karena keluarga Park memiliki pimpinan keluarga seorang abdi Negara sedangkan keluarga Byun? Mereka konglomerat yang turun temurun menjadi penguasa. Mereka memberikan senyuman lebar dan terbaik kepada yang sederajat – sama-sama _chaebol_.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu mengenai pernikahan Baekhyun."

Pembukaan yang benar-benar menegangkan, nada bicara orang marah yang ditahan, bulu leher Chanyeol meremang langsung seakan dia melihat hantu tepat di depan mata. Fiuhh. " _Ne_?"

Tuan Byun mendorong sebuah map besar, ketika Chanyeol membukanya isinya adalah puluhan lembaran foto. Foto pernikahan Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Ah, ini sangat mudah didapatkan oleh tuan Byun. " _Ige mowndae_?" belum selesai ia melihat foto-foto tersebut, tuan Byun mendorong amplop lagi yang membuat Chanyeol terbelalak dengan isinya.

"Aku akan memberikan penawaran kepadamu. Buat Baekhyun dan Jongdae berpisah maka aku akan membiarkan keluargamu berjalan tanpa masalah"

Ini semua adalah laporan-laporan hasil kerja ayahnya, mulai dari kesalahan selama menjabat atau kesalahan pribadi yang berhasil dirampungkan, pekerjaan ayahnya menyerempet pada kegiatan politik dan ada catatan kriminal disana, ayahnya pernah menerima suap. Disisi lain ibunya ada hutang dalam jumlah besar pada bank swasta, Byun Money – bank keluarga Baekhyun yang kini dikelola oleh kakak Baekhyun. Hutang itu terjadi ketika terjadi krisis ekonomi yang berimbas usaha keluarga termasuk usaha rumah makan milik keluarga Park.

" _Ahjussi_ -

Tuan Byun ingin menuntaskan semua yang membatu melancarkan pernikahan Baekhyun dengan Jongdae, termasuk adik iparnya yang dengan berani memberikan restu kepada Baekhyun, sayangnya dia tidak bisa. Jung Daehyun berada didepan sebagai tameng, bukannya dia takut pada bocah ingusan kemarin sore, hanya saja dia cerdas luar biasa diluar batas.

Sebagai anak muda Daehyun bahkan berani mengancam Byun Kangta – ayah Baekhyun. Jika dia berani menyentuh keluarga Jung bahkan hanya sehelai rambutnya saja Daehyun akan menghancurkan habis kerajaan Byun. Daehyun adalah pengoprasi komputer yang bisa menembus jaringan bahkan hingga yang paling rumit sekalipun, menurut kepala keamanan yang memegang tanggungjawab keamanan perusahaannya, Daehyun adalah salah satu _hacker_ yang tidak terkalahkan. Itu membuatnya frustasi, maka dari itu ia tidak bisa mengancam Baekhyun langsung dengan menggunakan keluarga Jung. Menembus dan mengambil data penting perusahaan Byun pasti adalah hal mudah, dan itu bisa menghancurkan kerajaan Byun. Dia tidak mau.

"Kenapa anda melakukan ini padaku? Apa salahku?"

"Kau tidak salah tapi kau berguna. Dan aku yakin jika kau tidak ingin keluargamu hancur brantakan hanya demi sahabatmu yang tidak bisa apa-apa kan?"

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menghianati mereka? Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukannya? Aku tidak akan menjadi egois"

Tuan Byun tergelak mencemooh mendengarnya. "Lalu apa kau akan membiarkan ayahmu menjadi bahan berita terkait penyalah gunaan wewenang? Kasus penyuapan? Atau mungkin hutang berlimpah ibumu? Kakakmu yang bisa dengan mudah dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan izin penyiarannya dicabut? Kau tinggal pilih salah satu dari yang telah kusebutkan untuk menjadi _headline_ besok pagi. Jadilah anak yang baik Park Chanyeol"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memisahkan mereka? Bahkan kau yang orangtuanya saja tidak bisa, apalagi aku-

"Aku lupa kalau seseorang menyimpan cintanya sejak lama pada puteriku" lelaki yang lebih tua itu mengedikan bahu.

…

"Baekhyun" Jung Sooyeon berteriak dan langsung menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang limbung sambil memegangi perutnya. " _Appoyo_?"

" _Eonnie_ " Baekhyun mengerang ketika perutnya terasa nyeri. Kali ini terasa lebih sakit dari yang sudah dia alami, seperti perutnya ditendang puluhan orang, ada apa ini? Kenapa perutnya begitu sakit.

"Aku akan panggil taksi, tunggu sebentar ya" Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya untuk menjawab Sooyeon setelah wanita itu mdudukan dirinya.

Melakukan hal yang biasanya dia lakukan, mengusapi sambil susah payah dalam hati dia berkata. Namun sayangnya itu tidak berhasil, nyerinya tidak tertahankan dan semakin menjadi, sampai akhirnya Sooyeon datang bersama seorang lelaki berseragam. Supir taksi yang sudah mulai menua, mungkin usianya menginjak angka lima, ubannya sudah mulai menumbuh banyak.

"Tahan sebentar ya, kita akan kerumah sakit. Ah apa aku perlu menghubungi Jogdae? Dia harus tahu kan?"

Tidak. Baekhyun menggeleng keras. Jongdae sedang melakukan pertemuan penting, dari yang ia dengar semalam pertemuan itu akan mendulang kesuksesan, mungkin jika Jongdae berhasil orangtuanya akan sedikit mlihat pada suaminya. Sedikit menerima dengan demikian, pernikahannya tidak akan tersembunyi. Sebelum anaknya lahir, semoga pernikahan Baekhyun dan Jongdae sudah terdaftar secara sah, mereka belum mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka pada pengadilan agama.

…

Jaehyo merasa kalau dia tidak salah memilih orang, Jongdae berkompeten dalam bidangnya. Bersama Chanyeol ia yakin mereka akan memajukan rumah produksi yang sedang dibangunnya dalam waktu dekat, ia banyak mendengar jika dalam lima tahun dia akan menjadi produser yang berada dalam kelas _top 5_ , ia bisa. Bersama orang hebat bernama Jongdae dan Chanyeol, itu sesuatu yang mudah, mungkin dan akan terealisasikan.

"Kau memang penemu yang hebat." CEO Ekseu(X) Entertainment menepuk bahu Jaehyo dengan bangga. "Pertama Sooyeon, lalu sekarang Jongdae, dia bekerja sendirpun hasilnya memuaskan bagaimana jika Chanyeol datang hari ini"

Memang, Sooyeon adalah temuan Jaehyo. Maksudnya dia bertemu Sooyeon lebih dahulu sebelum anak itu mendatangi perusahaan, ada aura hebat memancar dalam diri Sooyeon, bahkan ketika dia sedang berkutat dengan sampah. Lalu Jongdae dan Chanyeol. "Aku jadi sedikit menyesal melepaskanmu, jika kau masih bersamaku mungkin Chanyeol dan Jongdae juga akan menjadi milikku"

" _Aigoo_ , jangan serakah _boss_ , toh lagu perdana mereka ada padamu, kau sudah banyak memiliki orang hebat, aku hanya punya mereka jadi jangan berfikir untuk mengambil mereka."

Pak CEO tertawa. "Aku tidak seperti itu Jaehyo-ya, kejam sekali pikiranmu. Lihat, dia bahkan bisa mengendalikan seorang Kris Wu yang terkenal angkuh"

Jaehyo mengangguk, keangkuhan kentara diwajah Kris, dari mata tajamnya Jaehyo beberapa kali menangkap tampang kesal dari Kris ketika Jongdae menghentikannya yang tengah bernyanyi dan mengepaskan nada.

…

" _Ada sebuah kangker yang tubuh bersama dengan bayi yang sedang kau kandung. Ini tentu berbahaya."_

 _Baekhyun reflek memegangi perutnya. Melihat pada telunjuk yang bergerak diatas lembaran hasil USG yang menampiklan isi perutnya, ada dua buah gundukan didalam perutnya, gundukan yang ia kira adalah bayinya yang akan lahir kembar namun nyatanya salah satu gundukan yang lebih besar didalam perutnya adalah kangker dan yang lebih kecil adalah bayinya. Baekhyun serasa baru ditembak dengan pistol. Jadi yang membesar ini adalah kangker? Bukan bayinya? bayinya tampak begitu kecil._

" _Mungkin ketika kau masih mengalami_ sickness _kau mengira jika itu adalah hal wajar bagi orang hamil, tapi sayangnya semua itu disebabkan oleh kangker,_ sickness _biasanya hanya berupa mual, tapi jika menurut penjelasanmu, itu terlalu berlebihan jika hanya_ sickness _orang hamil."_

 _Baekhyun mengalami demam tinggi, muntah berlebihan sampai terkadang mengeluarkan bercak darah. Itu terlalu menyakitkan namun ia berfikir jika itu adalah efek dari kehamilan lagipula begitu kehamilannya mulai bertambah usia_ sickness _nya menghilang, Baekhyun tidak berfkir jika dia mengidap kangker dalam perutnya._

" _Apa kau bisa memberikan aku obat untuk bayiku? Supaya aku bisa melahirkan?"_

" _Itu terlalu beresiko. Kau akan bertarung nyawa jika tetap mempertahankan kehamilanmu itu, jadi-_

" _Apa kau bermaksud menyuruhku menggugurkan kandunganku?"_

Baekhyun menyeka air matanya, menggugurkan kandungan? Yang benar saja. Apa dia benar dokter? Dia perempuankan? Bagaimana mungkin seorang perempuan menyarankan menggugurkan kandungan perempuan lain. Baekhyun tidak akan melakukannya sekalipun dia harus bertarung nyawa. Ini anaknya, bayinya, buah cintanya bersama Jongdae.

" _Kemungkinan terburuknya kau bisa kehilangan nyawa, kau juga bayimu. Atau jika kau bisa mempertahankan sampai melahirkan kau bisa kehilangan rahimmu dan bayimu bermasalah."_

"Dia bukan tuhan Baek, anakmu akan lahir dengan selamat dan kau akan melihatnya tumbuh besar"

Ia meyakinkan diri, tidak akan ada yang buruk yang terjadi padamu ataupun anakmu, dokter juga manusia yang bisa salah, selama Baekhyun minum obat dengan teratur dan menjaga kesehatannya dia pasti bisa menjaga anaknya dan dirinya. Dia tidak akan mengatakan ini pada Jongdae, Jongdae akan menjadi khawatir dan ia tidak fokus kerja.

Duk.

Baekhyun bertabrakan dengan seseorang ketika dia berbalik untuk menyusul Sooyeon yang sedang mencari minuman dan meninggalkan Baekhyun di balkon taman untuk menenangkan diri. Seorang pria yang beraura tenang, dia terlihat begitu muda dan tubunya sangat wangi, ah Baekhyun terbuai.

"Baekyunnie astaga" Suara Sooyeon terdengar dibelakangnya, dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri dengan benar. " _Gwaenchana_ Baek-ah?" Sooyeon bertanya cemas setelah Baekhyun berdiri dengan benar. " _Gwaenchana eonnie_ " katanya menenangkan, lalu beralih pada orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. "Maaf, aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku."

"Tidak apa" katanya sambil menebarkan senyumnya, senyuman yang terlihat seperti _flower boy_. Setelah membuat permohonan maaf singkat namun sopan dua wanita itu berlalu pergi.

"Uh, dia tampan sekali ya"

"Tampan suamiku _eonnie_ "

" _Hey_ kau bahkan sampai terdiam, mengagumi yang lain itu kan tidak dosa."

"Aku tidak kagum _eonnie_."

" _Hey_ iya juga tidak apa"

"Sooyeon _eonnie_ " pekik Baekhyun kesal, padahal dirinya yang terlihat begitu antusias. Dimata Baekhyun hanya Jongdae yang terbaik dalam hal apapun.

" _Aigoo arraseo arraseo_ "

…

Chanyeol menemukan dirinya dalam posisi terlemah dalam hidupnya dimana dia harus memilih, keluarga atau persahabatannya. Baiklah dia akui, Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, sudah sejak lama bahkan sebelum ia tahu kalau kedua sahabatnya saling mencintai. Awalnya dia tidak yakin jika perasaannya adalah cinta namun ketika baik Jongdae maupun Baekhyun bercerita mengenai perasaannya dia seperti terbunuh ditempat.

Dua orang itu bercerita secara sembunyi-sembunyi padanya, menanyakan diri masing-masing bagaimana menurutnya. Apa yang bisa Chanyeol katakana saat itu? _Kurasa dia juga menyukaimu, dia menatapmu dengan cara yang berbeda._ Setelah mengatakan hal itu terhadap Baekhyun dan Jongdae, malamnya Chanyeol menangis keras, menangisi hatinya yang hancur berkeping mendengar dua sahabatnya saling mencintai, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dia cintai.

Ia menatap map dimana berisi semua data kerja ayahnya dan surat hutang ibunya, dia tidak mungkin membiarkan kedua orangtuanya kehilangan pekerjaan, rumah makan yang dibangun dari nol atau melihat kakaknya dipecat padahal kakaknya sangat mencintai pekerjaannya.

Tapi disisi lain, bagaimana Chanyeol bisa seegois itu, menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan menghancurkan rumah tangga sahabatnya, terlebih Baekhyun sedang hamil. Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada bayinya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Chanyeol akan menghancurkan sebelah pihak, jika bukan keluarganya maka sahabatnya, _Kau tidak akan mengorbankan keluargamu demi teman yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan?_ Tangannya bergetar, dengan mata terpejam dia merampas benda berbentuk L dan memasukannya kedalam saku. Tidak, mungkin Jongdae memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongnya, tapi dia sahabat Chanyeol. Keluarganya, mereka tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini. "Aku tidak akan menerima tawaranmu, _ahjussi_. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan aku."

"Apa kau akan membunuh dirimu dengan itu?"

"Lebih baik aku yang mati daripada mengorbankan salah satu dari mereka."

"Mari kita lihat Park Chanyeol"

…

To Be Continue …

…

Apa ini terlalu lama? Padahal aku bilangnya mau, kebut, hehe mian. Ini Full tentang masalalu ChenBaekYeol dan yang mengantarkan pada masalah. Nggak tahudeh ini chapter gimana. Aku kabur dulu lah.


	24. Chapter 24

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin – XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma disetiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. _Yeah_ istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

.

-e)(o-

.

.

EXO Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

Side Story – _ChenBaekYeol – Part 2_.

Berita miring menyebar lebih cepat daripada pertir menyambar, Kim Sooyeon, Ahn Jaehyo dan Kim Jongdae. Entah bagaimana berita itu menyebar begitu cepat, belakangan Kim Sooyeon sering menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jongdae perihal rekaman dan _finishing_ untuk lagu yang akan rilis sebentar lagi.

Sooyeon sangat merasakannya, tatapan tajam teman-teman _trainee_ , orangtua _trainee_ yang menganggapnya sebelah mata bahkan mereka yang merupakan pengajar yang seharusnya memberikan dukungan.

 _Tinggal syuting dan rekaman, sesuai yang dikatakan oleh Ahn Jaehyo – lelaki yang kini sedang pergi ke Busan untuk menghadiri pernikahan kakaknya, jika lagu yang dibuat oleh Jongdae dan Chanyeol dibuat dalam tiga bahasa, Jongdae bekerja sama dengan dua musisi hebat, musisi yang sudah malang melintang di dunia permusikan, Ketika Jongdae menyempurnakan versi Korea dua rekan hebatnya mengubah dalam bahasa berbeda, Zhoumi membuat versi Mandarin bersama Amber Liu sedangkan Henry Lau dan Wendy Son membuat versi Inggris_ nya _._

" _Kudengar malam ini CEO akan mengajak kita semua makan malam, ada salah satu sponsor yang ingin bertemu denganmu" Henry berkata, sekarang sedang istirahat dan mereka sedang minum kopi di kafetaria perusahaan. "_ Majjayo _, kudengar dia itu baru datang."_

" _Datang dari mana?"_

" _Dia orang China, kudengar dia menginvestasikan uangnya karena permintaan Jaehyo" Zhoumi berkata lirih ketika menyebut nama Jaehyo. "Jaehyo yang membawamu kemari, dia adalah kekasih Sooyeon"_

"Jinja _?" Amber, Wendy dan Jongdae terpekik kaget. Sementara Henry hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, maklum dia sudah tahu, lagipula Zhoumi tahu ini juga dari Henry, dia dekat dengan para_ trainee _karena dia selain musisinya juga_ trainer _para_ trainee _, Henry multi talenta, mulai dari menulis lagu, menari, menyanyi, bermain alat musik, sampai melawak._

"Eoh"

" _Tapi bukankah Sooyeon masih sangat muda, Jaehyo_ oppa _terlihat seumuran dengan Henry_ oppa _masa dia mau dengan orang tua."_

" _Ya" Henry yang sedari tadi diam kini memekik, nyaris memukul kepala Wendy jika tidak ingat dia perempuan. "Jadi maksudmu aku ini tua? Huh"_

" _Hehe, hanya bercana._ Ugh sensitive _sekali."_

" _Memang benar, menurutku rumor yang beredar adalah benar. Untuk ukuran orang seberbakat Sooyeon dia bisa langsung debut hanya dalam hitungan bulan, bukankah dia terlalu lama mengikuti masa_ trainee _padahal namanya menjadi buah bibir para pengamat hiburan, lalu lihat sekarang dia mau mengisi_ part _lagu milik Kris Wu, bukankah reputasinya terdengar tidak baik, dia punya banyak skandal dan Sooyeon mengiyakan tawaran itu dengan mudahnya? Kurasa ada Mr. X dibaliknya." Amber berspekulasi._

" _Apa mungkin Sooyeon tidak semenarik itu sebenarnya, yeah dia cantik dengan wajahnya yang sangat berkarakter. Tapi secara kemampuan aku tidak pernah melihatnya langsung, aku hanya mendengar kabar burung. Aku menangani kelas vokal tapi dia tidak pernah memasuki kelasku"_

" _Suaranya sangat merdu" Jongdae mendapati semua orang menoleh padanya ketika dia bersuara, gugup dia langsung berdeham. "Kami sudah memulai syuting untuk_ spoiler _dan ada cuplikan lagu yang harus terdengar, Sooyeon menyanyikannya dengan sangat apik, dia memahami tiap nada dengan baik seperti dia memang terlahir dengan nada dan irama. Dia berbakat jika urusan menyanyi, itu menurutku." Jongdae menutup perkataannya dengan kedikan bahu lalu meneguk kopinya._

" _Ah sudahlah, lagipula kita tidak perlu ikut campur ursan seperti ini, ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan pembicaraan awal kita, jadi menurutmu bagaimana Dae?"_

"Mwonde _?"_

" _Acara makan malam"_

"Molla _, isteriku sedang hamil dan jika-_

"MWO _?"_

" _Apa aku salah bicara?"_

" _Jadi kau sudah menikah"_

 _Jongdae kikuk, "Hm, aku sudah menikah dan isteriku sedang hamil lima bulan"_

Mr. X? Bukankah mereka menganggap kalau sebenarnya Sooyeon tidaklah memiliki bakat apapun dan mengandalkan cinta Jaehyo untuk memuluskan jalannya? Demi tuhan, dia tidak melakukan itu. Memang senang menjadi _trainee_ terlalu lama? Bukankah sistem hiburan di Korea sangat sulit, seberbakat apapun mereka butuh dilatih untuk mencapai kesuksesan yang maksimal, tidak asal-asalan, seperti G-Dragon Big Bang contohnya, dia sangat berbakat dan sekarang lihat kesuksesannya, dia Berjaya dan berada ditempat tertinggi, jalannya mulai dari kecil dan itu tidaklah mulus, atau mereka para _member_ SNSD, lima sampai enam tahun bahkan lebih, mereka menuai kesuksesan setelah perjalanan yang sangat panjang, jika dibandingkan dengan Sooyeon dia bukan apa-apa jadi berlatih lama bukanlah hal aneh baginya kan, jadi pantaskah ini disebut faktor X.

…

 _a_ Fanfiction

 _by_

Moonbabee

…

Chanyeol terus menatapi pistol yang sudah ia simpan dan membuatnya frustasi, dia mengabaikan segala hal termasuk garapan lagunya bersama Jongdae, pistol itu? Haruskah dia mengarahkannya langsung pada kepalanya supaya dia tidak diluputi kebingungan memberatkan ini?

Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia menembak dirinya? Apa salahnya? Dan, bukannya menyelesaikan masalah dia malah akan menimbulkan masalah baru, bagaimana mungkin dia bunuh diri, Chanyeol hidup dengan bahagia bersama keluarganya, jika tiba-tiba Chanyeol ditemukan mati akibat menembak diri, keluarganya pasti akan menjadi bahan pemberitaan, spekulasi bermunculan seperti jamur.

Tuan Byun pasti akan memanfaatkan ini untuk mendesak Baekhyun, semuanya memberatkan Chanyeol. Dia membunuh atau dia yang terbunuh, tidak ada akan menimbulkan keuntungan baginya, dia rugi dikanan dan kiri.

"Argh"

Chanyeol mengerang sambil menendang benda yang terasa begitu menakutkan, seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Chanyeol merasa begitu takut dengan benda bernama pistol, dia berlatih menembak waktu kecil, dia juga punya benda itu, pistol asli yang ia letakan pada tabung kaca, Chanyeol diberi oleh ayahnya, untuk berjaga jika dalam bahaya, tapi dia lebih memilih benda itu dijadikan hiasan. Menurutnya, berlebihan jika dia terdesak sedikit lalu menodongkan senjata api, pecundang.

Sekarang?

…

Makan malam sudah berjalan sejak seperempat jam yang lalu, Jongdae sejak awal memang sudah berniat tidak hadir, dia tidak mau membawa Baekhyun keluar malam-malam takut kenapa-napa, dia berniat langsung pulang dan membawakan sesuatu untuk isterinya namun dia ingat, kalau dia sempat merevisi beberapa lirik, berakhir dia kembali ke studio.

Jongdae mengambil lembaran kertas yang brantakan pada ruang rekaman ketika dia mendengar suara seseorang terisak, jika orang lain, mungkin akan segera kena serangan jantung, berbeda dengan Jongdae, pria berwajah kotak itu tidak percaya hantu, dia meletakan kembali lembaran kertasnya dan bergerak mencari sumber suara.

" _Nuguseyo_?" tanya Jongdae, tidak ada jawaban tapi matanya menemukan sebuah bayangan. Seseorang duduk diantara _sound system_ dan peralatan besar. "Sooyeon- _ssi_ " Jongdae terkaget dengan keberadaan gadis yang sedang diproduserinya, dia menangis sambil bersembunyi. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis disini?"

Sooyeon mendorong Jongdae, lelaki itu tersungkur karena dorongan gadis itu. "Jangan mendekat"

"Sooyeon- _ssi_ ini aku?"

"Pergi dari sini Jongdae- _ssi_ , jangan sok baik padaku, kau bermuka dua"

" _Mwo? Mworago_?

…

"Mereka pikir aku ini apa? Pesuruh?" Kris Wu menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan, dia diminta memanggil serta Jongdae dan Sooyeon yang kemungkinan masih diruang rekaman pasalnya mobil Jongdae masih terparkir cantik di _basement_.

Kris tidak menyukai produser Kim, dari yang dia dengar lelaki bernama Kim Jongdae adalah produser baru, lelaki yang sebelumnya hanya pekerja pada perusahaan swasta kecil dipinggiran kota. Kris tersinggung, bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan ini padanya.

Dia adalah seorang artis yang namanya sedang melambung, lalu dia mendapatkan tawaran untuk menyanyi dalam tiga bahasa, sialnya yang menjadi produser adalah seorang amatiran, bagaimana mungkin, Kris tahu jika reputasinya tidaklah sebagus itu, tapi membuatnya bekerja dengan produser baru, tidakah itu keterlaluan?

…

"Maafkan aku" Jongdae mengusap punggung Sooyeon yang bergetar hebat, dia merasa bersalah, jadi pembicaraannya tadi siang bersama rekan produser lain didengar oleh Sooyeon. Mengakibatkan gadis muda ini tertekan.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapu demikian, maaf jika menyinggung perasaanmu" baju Jongdae semakin basah dan punggunya mulai terasa sakit, Sooyeon memukul punggungnya dengan jumlah semakin banyak, menenangkan seorang gadis memang paling tepat dengan pelukan, Jongdae memeluk Sooyeon semata karena merasa bersalah, tolong jangan adukan pada Baekhyun.

…

" _Jackpot_ " Kris menekan tombol _save_ pada layar diponselnya, sebuah video telah terekam. Jadi, selama ini apa yang dia dengar adalah benar, jika gadis bernama Sooyeon menggunakan tubuhnya untuk memuluskan jalan menjadi bintang.

"Gila, selain Ahn Jaehyo dia juga mendekati Jongdae, dasar bodoh, apa yang dia ambil dari lelaki miskin itu."

Kris berdecak, menjauhkan dirinya dan mulai menyusun rencana, Kris bermimpi bekerja sama dengan produser Cho, yang tidak lain adalah pemilik perusahaan, dengan ini Kris bisa mendesak Kim Jongdae untuk menyerah dan meminta untuk Cho PD- _nim_ menggantikannya.

…

"Atas semua perkataanku dan yang lain tadi siang, aku sungguh minta maaf, sungguh Sooyeon- _ssi_ aku tidak menganggapmu demikian, aku mengakui kalau kau memang hebat dalam bermusik"

Sooyeon terdiam, memandangi gelas ditangan berisi air mineral pemberian Jongdae, mereka kini duduk bersama setelah Sooyeon sedikit tenang. "Kau pasti tidak percaya, aku tahu. Kau berhak marah, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Jika memang kau tidak seperti itu maka buktikanlah Sooyeon, kau tidak demikian dan menjadi lebih hebat, aku yakin mereka akan bungkam dan merasa malu jika apa yang mereka katakan adalah salah"

…

Baekhyun sedang menunggu Jongdae sambil duduk sekalian menjahit kain yang sudah terangka untuk dijadikan baju, sudah setengah jadi karena tinggal memasangkan kedua lengan dan kerah lalu selesai. Itu sudah dibuatnya sejak Jongdae mulai lebih sering di studio, pulang malam terkadang larut, untuk membuang kejenuhan juga.

Saat sedang asik dengan jahitannya, sebuah cahaya menerpa wajahnya membuatnya silau hingga tanpa sengaja jarum itu menusuk jarinya. Ada sebuah mobil melaju memasuki halaman rumahnya sebelum beberapa orang muncul, Baekhyun tercekat, itu orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibunya.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya saking kagetnya. Saking terkejutnya Baekhyun langsung memegangi perutnya yang otomatis kedua orangtuanya menatap pada tangannya, mereka terkejut, baju hamil yang dikenakan Baekhyun memang longgar dan perutnya belum terlalu besar meski sudah memasuki usia kelima, tapi dengan tekanan dari tangannya itu menyebabkan bulatannya terlihat.

"Baekhyun kau?" ibunya terbata.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?"

"Kau sedang hamil?" ibunya tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun, dia berjalan bersama suaminya semakin dekat, hendak menyentuh perut Baekhyun tapi segera ditepis. "Kau baru menikah tiga bulan dan perutmu sudah sebesar ini?" memang, untuk ukuran pernikahan tiga bulan perutnya terlalu besar, tapi ukuran lima bulan, itu terlalu kecil jika mengingat Baekhyun bertubuh kecil.

"Apa kau hamil duluan?"

Skak mat. Baekhyun kehilangan kata. Ayah dan ibunya selalu dapat dengan mudah memojokan orang, ah mereka pebisnis yang handal, urusan mojok-memojokan orang sudah hal biasa bagi mereka. "Ini bukan urusan kalian"

"Byun Baekhyun"

"Aku Kim Baekhyun"

Tangan ny. Byun mendarat tepat diwajah puterinya yang begitu tidak sopan terhadap suaminya, menyebabkan wanita hamil itu terdorong dan membentur dingding, Baekhyun merintih sambil memegangi perutnya namun sayangnya orangtuanya tidak peduli.

"Jaga bicaramu Baek, kau pikir dengan siapa kau berbicara?"

"Jika kalian kemari hanya untuk membuat keributan sebaiknya pergi dari sini, atau aku akan berteriak"

"Teriak saja, kau pikir kami takut" tuan Byun tidak takut apapun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuat onar. Tapi kurasa kita butuh bicara."

"Aku tidak mau bicara"

Baekhyun menentang, menolak untuk berbicara dengan ayahnya, ibunya atau siapapun, Jongdae. Baekhyun butuh menghubungi suaminya, sial perutnya mengalami kram dan ponselnya tertinggal dikamar.

"Kau mengidap tumor perut kan Baekhyun, dalam kandunganmu ada dua gundukan besar dan gundukan yang besar adalah tumor, sementara jabang bayimu yang berupa gundukan kecil" matanya terbelalak hebat, bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi ibunya juga. "Jadi apa kau masih tidam mau berbicara dengan kami?"

" _Appa eotto_ -

" _Yeobo_ apa maksudmu?"

…

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan"

Luhan berbicara pada sambungan telepon sambil tergelak kecil.

[ _Apa kau merindukan aku_?]

"Jadi kau memeras aku untuk ini? Dasar kunyuk kau, Jaehyo dengar." Luhan berdeham, menyenderkan badannya pada pembatas yang ada di balkon, dia berbicara dengan temannya, Ahn Jaehyo yang sedang berada di Busan.

"Aku menggelontorkan uang untuk aku mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan, tapi apa? Aku sama sekali tidak dihargai, kau tahu dua orang yang kau sebut hebat sangat tidak memiliki sopan santun, tidak ada yang datang untuk bertemu denganku, hanya _staff_ produksi dan petinggi perusahaan, ini berasa aku sedang menjalin kerja sama untuk perusahaan ayahku, bukan aku secara pribadi berinvestasi"

[Jinja _? Oh kawan aku sungguh minta maaf, jadi apa kau dengar alasannya_?]

"Kim Jongdae sudah menikah dan dia tidak bisa mengajak isterinya karena sedang hamil, dan Sooyeon, tidak ada yang tahu"

"Kurasa aku memang mendapatkan _jackpot_?"

Kris berlalu begitu saja, Kim Jongdae berselingkuh dengan Sooyeon dari isterinya dan Luhan menggelontorkan uangnya memang atas permintaan Jaehyo? _Daebak_!

…

Parsel buah yang dibawanya jatuh, air menggenang dipelupak mata, Daehyun merasa dia baru saja di tembak mati, kakak perempuan yang paling disayanginya menderita sakit yang bisa merenggut hidupnya, juga calon anaknya.

"D-Da-Daehyun" Tatapan Baekhyun bertemu dengan mata besar Daehyun " _Nuna_ " nadanya serak, Daehyun sangat ingin menangis saat ini, dia datang untuk membawa kabar gembira, tapi kenapa kegembiraannya malah bertemu dengan kesedihan seperti ini.

"Tuan muda Jung, kebetulan anda datang, mau berbicara dengan kami? Kau sangat pandai jadi mungkin bisa memberikan pengertian pada kakakmu" tuan Byun tersenyum licik. "Dan jika Baekhyun tidak mau mendengarmu aku membawakan seseorang lagi"

DaeBaek terbelalak, mata mereka jatuh pada si jangkung yang keluar dari mobil sambil menundukan kepala, Baekhyun tahu jika masalahnya sudah menjadi begitu rumit, ayahnya menggunakan Chanyeol untuk mendesaknya, Baekhyun benar-benar berharap kalau Daehyun tidak ada. "Aku akan bicara dengan kalian, tapi biarkan Daehyun pergi"

"Tidak _nuna_ , kau hutang penjelasan padaku, biarkan aku ikut." Daehyun berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun, anak itu sempat menjatuhkan air matanya. Baekhyun dan Daehyun memang memiliki semacam ikatan batin, mereka tumbuh bersama jarak umurnya hanya satu tahun dan Baekhyun tahu, Daehyun memiliki semacam ketergantungan padanya, sejak mereka bersama Daehyun suka berlindung padanya, ketika sekarang dia dewasa dia berjanji untuk menjaga Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah Dae, _nuna gwaenchana_ "

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja! _Nuna_ kau…" Daehyun kehilangan kalimatnya, Baekhyun tahu karakternya. Dirangkulnya tubuh Daehyun dan memeluknya. " _Nuna_ baik-baik saja, ada kau yang akan menjagaku kan"

Tn. Ny. Byun dan Chanyeol duduk diruang tamu sementara DaeBaek dibelakang, Daehyun menarik Baekhyun kebelakang, meminta penjelasan namun dia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

 _Tidak akan ada yang baik-baik saja, sepertinya tuan dan nyonya Byun memang bermaksud menghancurkan kehidupan anaknya, uang bagi mereka lebih berharga dari apapun._ Chanyeol mendesah dalam hati.

…

Baekhyun mengidap tumor, penyakit mematikan yang bersarang di dalam perutnya bersama sang jabang bayi, sebagai seorang yang mengaku dekat dengan Baekhyun, baik Chanyeol maupun Daehyun serasa ditikam dari belakang lalu di suntik, mereka seperti tidak sadarkan diri, bagaimana bisa mereka tidak tahu? Pertanyaannya apakah Jongdae tahu?

" Jadi kau tetap mempertahankan bayimu?" pertanyaan tuan Byun tertuju pada Baekhyun, tentu saja. Tapi matanya menatap lurus pada perut Baekhyun yang di tutup dengan bantal sofa. "Tentu saja-

" _Nuna_ " semua mata tertuju pada Daehyun, pekikan itu sarat akan kecemasan, Chanyeol merasakan dengan benar, dia juga sama cemasnya, sayangnya dia terlalu malu untuk bersuara, Chanyeol yakin, keberadaannya disini hanya karena dia diminta tn. dan ny. Byun, bukan murni karena Baekhyun membutuhkannya.

"Aku seorang wanita, seorang isteri dan calon ibu, apa mungkin bagiku berfikir untuk melenyapkan darah dagingku? Buah cintaku bersama suamiku?" Baekhyun meremas tangan Daehyun yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggamannya, menyalurkan kesakitan dalam kalimatnya, dia begitu mengingat, orang tuanya begitu menyayangi Baekbeom – kakaknya, tapi begitu mengabaikannya, dimana-mana memang begitu, anak lelaki selalu menjadi kesayangan.

Tn. Byun berdeham, ny. Byun membuang pandangan. "Kau akan mempertahankan anak itu? Baekhyun kau tidak bodoh dan gila kan? Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri."

"Gugurkan Baekhyun, gugurkan dan ceraikan Jongdae, aku sudah memilihkan jodoh yang terbaik untukmu"

"Tidak, aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang terbaik untukku"

"Byun Baekhyun!" hening, Daehyun sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, saat ini kakaknya diambang kematian, tumor? Tidak perlu dijelaskan, itu adalah penyakit berbahaya, mungkin dokter juga sudah mengatakan untuk Baekhyun melakukan oprasi, tapi dia tidak mau. Keras kepala, sebagai orangtua mana mungkin dia tega membunuh anaknya sendiri tapi, ia akan mati dengan itu. Mendukung atau tidak? Tidak tahu, Daehyun merasa kelu untuk semuanya, termasuk otak cerdasnya.

"Lelaki miskin seperti Kim Jongdae tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi sempurna untukmu" tn. Byun melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat diatas meja. "Baca dan lihat lelaki disana, dia adalah calon suamimu, segeralah ceraikan dan lakukan oprasi, aku akan tanggung semua biayanya asal kau turuti perintahku. Jika tidak kau akan di hianati oleh orang yang kau sayangi."

Sejak pembicaraan malam itu, Daehyun memutuskan tinggal dan bekerja di Seoul, dekat sekaligus menjaga Baekhyun yang dirundung kegalauan dan kegelisahan, sampai saat ini Baekhyun belum memutuskan untuk apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Luhan – anak konglomerat China – Korea yang sudah sangat mapan di usianya yang sangat muda, Luhan. Daehyun mengerang di kamar apartemennya, perasaannya sama dengan Baekhyun, gundah gulana. Setengah hatinya dia menerima jika Baekhyun harus segera mengoprasi dan membuang tumor diperutnya tapi disisi lain, itu sama saja membuang calon keponakannya, mana mungkin? Dia tidak mungkin tega.

Dan Luhan, kenapa harus Luhan? Jika dibandingkan dengan Jongdae, tentu saja Jongdae bukan apa-apa. Luhan?

"Kenapa harus Luhan"

…

Baekhyun tidak bisa mencerna apapun, kepalanya kosong, bahkan maksud dari kalimat yang tertera bersa-besar dalam tulisan rasanya hanya sampai pada tempurung kepalanya lalu berjatuhan menjadi rangkaian huruf tak bermakna. Jadi maksud dari _dihianati orang yang disayangi adalah_ , akan ada kemungkinan Chanyeol membunuh Jongdae?

"Apa akan begitu jahat jika aku menyuruhmu membunuh dirimu sendiri Chanyeol?" tanyanya linglung, lalu tertawa kosong dengan air mata mulai mengalir.

"Baek?"

"Ah, haha. Jahat sekali kan? Kalau begitu kau bunuh saja orangtuaku"

"Baekhyun"

"Aku akan mati, dengan atau tanpa operasi. Park Chanyeol akan memilih keluarganya ketimbang Jongdae yang tidak bisa apa-apa, jika Jongdae mati maka hidupku tidak akan ada gunanya lagi, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kau bunuh saja aku"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah menarik pelatukku pada siapapun, aku bukan pembunuh" Chanyeol mengemasi semua dokumen yang berceceran diatas meja. Semua adalah hasil kerja tuan Byun yang ingin mendesak Baekhyun.

Lu Han, lelaki yang akan di jodohkan dengan Baekhyun, seorang konglomerat yang menguasai bisnis di daratan Eropa dan Australia, anak tunggal Hangeng Tan yang kaya raya, calon penerus sebuah perusahaan besar yang dari tahun ke tahun mengalami peningkatan pesat, tentu saja, tuan Byun akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan Luhan dalam genggamannya.

Dengan berbesanan dengan Hangeng, Kangta akan memperluas bisnisnya menjadi taraf internasional, sebagai salah satu _chaebol_ turun temurun Kangta ingin mengukuhkan diri menjadi yang nomor satu dan tak terkalahkan.

"Argh, akh"

"Baek-"

"Jangan sentuh aku Chanyeol, lepaskan aku" Baekhyun menjerit, ditengah rasa sakit, dia mencoba menepis tangan Chanyeol yang mencoba menolongnya, nyeri perut, sejak kedatangan orangtuanya tempo hari, Baekhyun hanya makan dengan baik ketika Jongdae ada bersamanya, jika tidak dia hanya banyak melamun dan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya, sekarang dengan apa yang baru saja orangtuanya kirimkan, Baekhyun diambang kematian.

Antara suaminya, temannya atau dirinya dan anaknya.

…

" _Tolong hubungi Jongdae, jangan katakan kalau aku baru menemui Baekhyun dan aku memanggilmu karena Baekhyun sakit"_

Daehyun memandang lorong yang para pekerja rumah sakit sedang berlalu lalang, sosok jangkung Park Chanyeol sudah mengilang, tapi dia masih saja berdiri disana, apa maksudnya? Kenapa Chanyeol tidak ingin ia memberitahukan pada Jongdae kalau lelaki itu yang mengantar Baekhyun kerumah sakit? Memang apa salahnya, bukankah mereka berteman, bukankah merka mengandalkan satu sama lain?

Tapi kenapa sekarang seakan-akan Chanyeol bersembunyi, apa karena Chanyeol tahu jika _nuna_ nya sakit parah sementara Jongdae tidak, atau apa karena Chanyeol membocorkan alamat rumah Baekhyun pada paman dan bibi Byun?

Itu bukan sesuatu yang sesederhana itu, pasti ada yang lebih. _Seseorang yang kau sayangi akan menghianatimu_. Apa orang itu adalah Chanyeol? Jadi maksudnya, sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol ada dipihak paman dan bibi Byun? Tapi apa untungnya untuk Chanyeol? Apa sebenarnya Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun? Jikapun begitu, tidak akan ada keuntungan apapun yang akan Chanyeol dapatkan jika dia membantu paman dan bibi Byun, toh kalau memang Baekhyun pada akhirnya memilih berpisah dengan Jongdae, sudah pasti Luhan yang akan menggantikan nama Byun menjadi nama Lu pada marga Baekhyun, bukan Chanyeol.

"Daehyun" panggilan bernada kecemasan membuyarkan lamunan bercabang penuh pertanyaan bungsu Jung, Jongdae datang dari arah berlawanan. Ah, pantas saja Chanyeol pergi menuju pintu belakang, jadi dia memang menghindari bertemu dengan Jongdae, _ada sesuatu_.

" _Hyung_ , _nuna_ ada didalam, dia sedang tertidur" tubuh lelaki Kim itu luruh, merosot di dingding karena lega. "Apa yang terjadi Dae?"

Nuna _mengidap tumor_ " _Nu-Nuna_ , mengalami kram perut, _hyung_ " _Maafkan aku sudah berbohong_.

"Apa sekarang sudah baik-baik saja"

" _Hyung_ lihatlah, mungkin _nuna_ sudah bangun" Daehyun menghindari pertanyaan, dia tidak mau banyak berbohong.

…

"Biarkan saja Chen, aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini" Meski aneh, tapi Jongdae tidak keberatan, mungkin keinginan jabang bayi. Ibunya yang memeluk perut ayahnya, dulu Jongdae yang sering melakukan ini pada Baekhyun, bagian tubuh Baekhyun paling wangi adalah bagian perutnya, karena dia selalu menyemprot banyak wewangian disana. "Untung ada Daehyun, coba kalau tidak, aku pasti tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri, maaf ya. Aku terlalu sibuk"

Betapa lelaki ini sedang berjuang demi kehidupan yang lebih baik. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi pada lelaki sebaik Jongdae, apa salah lahir dari seseorang yang tidak berada? Apa salah jika status sosial berbeda, apa salah jika seorang seperti Jongdae mencintai Byun Baekhyun?

Tidak kan, tapi kenapa semuanya seperti ini. " _Ya_! Kenapa kau menangis" Jongdae mencoba meleraikan dirinya dengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak mau, tangannya kuat memeluk dirinya. "Kau menangis Baek? Ada apa?"

 _Aku mungkin akan mati Chen, aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri_ "Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mendengarkan Daehyun, aku terlalu banyak bekerja sampai aku kelelahan dan mengalami ini semua"

"Itu bukan salahmu, aku tahu pasti kalau kau merasa bosan, kau kan suka pecicilan jadi kalau harus menjadi anteng itu sulit" Jongdae tertawa setelah mengucapkan itu, sungguh tawa yang benar-benar indah, tawa Jongdae seperti memiliki nada, merdu dan menular. _Maafkan aku Chen. Tidak ada jalan lain untuk keluar. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol menjadi pembunuh, aku tidak akan membiarkan orangtuaku merajalela dan aku yakin, setelah kepergianku, kau akan dapatkan wanita satujuta kali lebih baik dari aku._

"Sudah ah hentikan tangismu, kau malah membuat aku takut. Jangan menanis. Nanti aku belikan stroberi bagaimana?"

"Satu karung ya?"

" _Mwo_?"

"Tidak mau ya sudah"

"Baiklah. aku punya banyak uang kok"

 _Sayangnya uangmu belum bisa mencukupi standar keinginan ayahku_.

 _Aku sekarang sudah punya banyak uang Baek, uang hasil kerjaku perlahan sudah mengalir, kau pasti kaget kalau melihat pada tabunganmu. Aku sengaja mengirimnya kesana, untuk kejutan, kau pasti kaget nanti. Kata para PD-_ nim _di perusahaan, aku adalah produser dengan bayaran termahal saat ini. Aku akan segera membawamu pada rumah yang besar, kendaraan yang mewah dan menjemput restu dari orangtuamu._ Tanpa sadar Jongdae tersenyum.

…

Sampai Baekhyun dibawa pulang, Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan rumah sakit. Dia menunggu dan memastikan kalau wanita itu baik-baik saja. Ia khawatir, tentu saja. Niatnya mendatangi Baekhyun adalah dia ingin berpamitan, entahlah. Chanyeol sudah banyak memikirkan, untuk Baekhyun, dirinya, Jongdae juga keluarganya.

Sebanyak apapun ia memikirkan, lelaki Jangkung itu tidak bisa memenangkan salah satu dari mereka, semua penting baginya. Jongdae selain teman dia sudah Chanyeol anggap seperti kakak, mereka sangat terkenal ketika jaman sekolah, menjadi perusuh, pembuat onar yang dilengkapi dengan prestasi, Baekhyun adalah wanita yang dia cintai tapi melihat bagaimana dia mencintai Jongdae, Chanyeol tahu sebesar apapun dia merebut Baekhyun, hasilnya akan brantakan, Chanyeol menjadi orang diurutan pertama dalam _line_ sahabat, jangankan untuk menggeser posisi Jongdae, menggeser posisi Daehyun saja Chanyeol tidak bisa.

Jadi urutannya Jongdae, Daehyun kemudian Chanyeol. Jika sudah begini rasanya Chanyeol merasa begitu dikhianati, apa selama ini dia tidak pernah melakukan kebaikan? Sehingga dia diberikan pilihan yang begitu berat ini? Dia merasa, hidupnya lurus-lurus saja, tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan-kejahatan besar, kejahatan yang paling besar yang dia lakukan adalah mencintai isteri orang, tapi apa hukumannya harus seperti ini?

Toh dia hanya cinta, tidak sampai merebut kan? Kenapa hukumannya seberat ini? Sekarang ini, bunuh diri tidak akan membuat masalahnya berakhir, justru akan membelit keluarganya dan menghancurkan semuanya. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar diambang permasalahan pelik.

…

" _Nuna_ "

Daehyun menginap dirumah Baekhyun, setelah selesai dengan urusan rumah sakit Jongdae mengantar DaeBaek kerumah lalu berpamitan, dia masih memiliki pekerjaan untuk diselesaikan, pasalnya tinggal menghitung hari Kim Jongdae akan membuat ledakan. Jongdae berpesan jika Baekhyun harus makan dan minum obatnya dengan benar, tapi sayangnya sampai sekarang Baekhyun hanya berbaring sambil memperhatikan foto pernikahannya.

Daehyun tahu betul, jika pembicaraan tempo hari bersama kedua orangtuanya mengguncang Baekhyun, wanita itu diambang kebingungan, cinta Baekhyun kepada Jongdae terlalu besar, untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu hanya karena status sosial, itu tdak akan mungkin, Baekhyun bukan wanita gila harta.

"Dae"

" _Huh_ "

Daehyun terkejut, dia sudah terkantuk-kantuk menunggui Baekhyun yang hanya diam, hari sudah cukup malam dan kekasihnya sudah mengucapkan _jalja_ sejak sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Tandanya waktu tidurnya sudah berlalu selama itu. "Apa kau punya kenalan?"

Pertanyaannya terdengar ambigu dan … gamang. "Apa maksudnya _nuna_? Kenalan? Teman? Tentu saja-

"Pembunuh bayaran"

" _Nde_?" Daehyun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Untuk apa wanita ini mencari pembunuh bayaran. "Aku ingin semua pengganggu mati Dae, aku ingin-

"Apa maksud _nuna, nuna_ ingin membunuh paman dan bibi?"

Sudah pasti, air mata bergulir tanpa bisa dicegah, Baekhyun sedang tidak waras, jadi pikirannya rancau. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Dae? Aku tidak mungkin membunuh bayiku, bercerai dengan Chen tapi juga tidak mungkin membunuh mereka kan. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Daehyun puntidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ranahnya hanya sebatas keluarganya – keluarga Jung, masalah keluarga Byun itu bukan masalahnya, jadi dia tidak bisa melangkah sejauh itu, meski demi menolong Baekhyun, Daehyun tetap tidak bisa, menghancurkan keluarga Byun sama saja menghancurkan keluarga Jung secara tidak langsung. Ingat ny. Jung adalah adik tuan Byun.

…

Jongdae mengernyit membaca tuntutan Kris Wu. Besok malam adalah penandatanganan kontrak dan penyerahan hak cipta. Secara terbuka dan resmi Jongdae membuat karyanya berada dalam label perusahaan. Untuk jangka sekarang sampai promosi selesai Jongdae dan Chanyeol akan menjadi orang perusahaan.

"Apa maksudnya ini Kris-ssi"

"Aku sudah lama ingin bekerja sama dengan Cho PD- _nim"_ Kris membuka mulutnya disertai seringai licik, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian. Menyalakan sebuah video dengan durasi satu menitan juga rekaman suara. "Aku menemukan ini, kau tahu Jongdae-ssi. Jika ini tersebar, namamu akan di cap tidak baik, demi melancarkan jalanmu menembus hiburan, kau gunakan seorang _trainee_ yang mendapat cinta dari bossnya."

"Ini salah paham, aku dan Sooyeon tidak punya hubungan apapun"

"Ada kalimat sangat _popular_ dalam pertelefisian di Indonesia, _mana ada maling ngaku, kalau maling ngaku penjara penuh_. Sama halnya denganmu, kau tidak akan mungkin mengakui sebuah perselingkuhan kan? terlebih isterimu sedang hamil."

"Kurasa apa yang aku dengar selama ini adalah benar, kalau Kris Wu tidak memiliki _image_ baik, pantas Sooyeon sangat tertekan menjadi rekanmu"

"Terserah dirimu, tapi bisakah kau mundur dan tanda tangan disana, kau akan tetap dapat uang meski mengenyahkan namamu dari laguku, malah lebih banyak."

 _Sinting_. Pikiran Jongdae. "Dengar tn. Wu yang terhormat, jika aku diminta mengembalikan uang kepada perusahaan atas penarikan kembali lagu milikku aku tidak masalah, tapi diminta mengalihkan nama atas kepemilikan demi uang, maaf aku tidak mau menghidupi keluargaku dengan uang kotor."

Jongdae terlalu sombong, dia mengatakan seakan dia manusia kaya raya yang uangnya sudah berubah menjadi sampah seperti musik video _Lotto_ , sayangnya, dia hanya lelaki miskin yang kebetulan memiliki kecerdasan lebih.

" _Chanyeol terancam membunuh Chen jika aku tidak bercerai dengannya Dae. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan ini, Chanyeol pasti akan memilih menyelamatkan kedua orangtuanya"_

"Mwo _? Maksud_ nuna _?"_

"Appa _memiliki catatan kriminal atas nama Park Minho, lilitan hutang Minho_ ahjussi _pada Bank Byun. Chanyeol dipaksa_ appa _untuk membuat aku dan Jongdae berpisah._ Appa _mendesak Chanyeol untuk membunuh Chen"_

Jongdae merasa kalau dia sekarang sangat benci terlahir menjadi orang miskin, apa yang salah dengan itu, apa dia bisa memilih untuk menjadi anak siapa? Keluarga seperti apa? Atau sekaya apa keluarganya? Tidak kan?

"Ini pasti alasan Chanyeol menghilang" Jongdae terbahak bersama linangan dimata semakin deras, bertarung dengan hujan yang mengguyur secara tiba-tiba tepat saat Jongdae sampai di pinggiran sungai tak jauh dari rumah, hari ini ada dua hal menjengkelkan yang dia dengar, dia ingin marah.

Tapi tidak bisa. Jongdae tidak bisa marah. Saat ini yang ada dalam pikirannya malahan, apa yang sedang terjadi pada Chanyeol, sahabat jangkungnya itu pasti sedang mengalami pergulatan batin yang sangat hebat, sahabat atau keluarga.

Rupanya ini, karena inilah kenapa roda kendaraannya mengalami kebocoran sehingga dia pulang semakin terlambat dan mendengar percakapan DaeBaek, jadi karena ini Daehyun rela pergi ke Seoul dan memboyong semua perlengkapan kerjanya, rupanya selain karena kekasihnya adalah karena Baekhyun dilnda kegundahan mengerikan. Sungguhkan tuan dan nyonya Byun adalah orangtua Baekhyun? Jongdae mulai ingin menjadi egois, mengabaikan restu tuan dan nyonya Byun. Membawa pergi Baekhyun sejauh mungkin.

…

Kim Sooyeon sedang sibuk, sejak pembicaraan dengan Kim Jongdae waktu itu, dia mulai merenungkan, seharian saat diberikan libur sebagai hari tenang, dia mengurung diri untuk melakukan meditasi dan penyegaran, hidup itu tidak semua orang suka, calon publik figur memang tidak lepas dari yang namanya _haters_. Kim Sooyeon mulai acuh dengan gunjingan dibelakangnya, masa bodoh tentang mulut orang lain, sebentar lagi dia akan lepas dari mereka menjadi bintang terlebih dahulu dan memiliki _team_ sendiri, egois untuk kali ini.

" _Gwaenchana_ , kupikir bukan masalah aku melakukannya sendiri." Meski sebenarnya kecewa tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jaehyo sedang sibuk dengan keluarganya dan Sooyeon tidak mau menjadi beban, yang paling penting adalah orangtuanya datang melihat, paman dan bibi serta keponakan gembulnya – Minnie Kim.

Ah, Sooyeon jadi rindu dengan keponakan gembulnya, dulu sebelum memulai _trainee_ dia sangat suka bermain dengan Minseok – Minnie, suara bayinya itu sangat lucu jika sedang berceloteh, sekarang sudah sebesar apa ya? Suaranya seperti apa ya? Sudah lama tidak berhubungan "Aku tutup dulu _oppa_. Aku ingin menghubungi Minnie"

Sambungan terputus. Sooyeon mencari kontak bibinya, di jam seperti ini Minnie pasti sudah pulang.

[ _Eonnie chukkae_ ] suara anak-anak itu terdengar menggema, mengisi seluruh pendengarannya dan sangat menenangkan, rasanya begitu menyenangkan mendengar suara Minseok. " _Mwoga? Chukkae_ untuk apa?"

[Eomma _bilang,_ eonnie _akan segera_ debut _. Oh ya_ eonnie _, aku juga ingin seperti_ eonnie _,_ eomma _bilang kalau aku sudah besar aku boleh jadi artis_ ]

Sooyeon terkekah, sudah besar? "Minnie kan sudah besar, kau kan gendut. Mau sebesar apalagi?"

Terdengar dengusan kecil disebrang sana, suara bibinya terdengar kemudian. [ _Dia marah, dia bilang semoga kau jadi gendut_ ]

"Kurasa itu tidak mungkin _immo_ , aku tidak punya _gen_ gendut, kalau Minnie kan dari _samchon_ " disana terdengar kekahan lagi. Sangat menyenangkan menggoda Minseok, pasalnya anak itu kalau marah-marah suara bayinya sangat kentara, hidung yang kembang kempis dan pipi bulat memerah, katanya pipi itu mirip dengan bakpao China.

"Sooyeon-ssi"

Perhatiannya teralih saat mendengar salah satu _staff_ datang memberikan sebuah undangan. "Urusan dengan _wardrobe_ katanya kau harus berangkat sekarang."

" _Wardrobe?_ Bukankah itu untuk besok siang?" jam menunjukan sudah menginjak angka lima,tandanya gelap akan segera menyapa, bertemu untuk urusan pakaian bukankah seharusnya dilakukan besok, bersama Kris. "Pemilik _brand_ menghubungi baru saja"

" _Arraseo_ "

[ _Ada apa_?]

"Ah, _ani_. Urusan dengan pakaian, _immo_ aku pergi dulu ya. Oh iya, katakan pada Minnie, untuk menonton di tivi, aku akan muncul dan menjadi _tranding_ topik."

[ _Kau tidak akan se menghebohkan itu, Minnie lebih menyukai TVXQ,_ oppa _tampannya_ ]

"Kita lihat saja besok"

Sambungan terputus.

…

Tragedi besar terjadi pada hari itu. Tokoh utama terbelenggu pada pilihan yang terasa mencekik siap membunuh kapanpun. Semakin hari tumor itu semakin membesar, Baekhyun dilanda kesakitan seorang diri, wanita Byun itu mampu menyembunyikan sakitnya dengan sangat apik. Daehyun kembali ke Busan untuk sebuah urusan.

Chanyeol datang dengan mata sembab, baju brantakan, rambut acak-acakan dan pistol tergenggam pada tangan. Baekhyun menatapnya tanpa arti, bukan. Chanyeol datang bukan karena kemauan sendiri, tapi panggilan Baekhyun. Baekhyun akan membuat kesepakatan dengan Chanyeol. Sayangnya semua brantakan begitu saja.

Jongdae datang entah dari mana menggagalkan semua yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol. Menilik keadaan Chanyeol, tentu saja Jongdae merasa aneh, tapi semakin aneh karena dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya yang menurut Baekhyun begitu manis, sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

" _Saranghae_ Baek" Kata Jongdae begitu aneh, datang padanya mengecup hangat keningnya sambil mengusap perutnya yang memberikan sedikit jarak, "Entah kenapa aku tidak mau mengatakan _nado_ , Chen kau aneh sekali"

Baekhyun mengatakan dengan suarannya yang serak tapi senyuman terpatri pada wajahnya yang ayu, Chanyeol berdiri dengan linangan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti, dia berbalik badan, tidak melihat adegan yang manis menyakitkan, Chanyeol merasa kalau dia sedang menjadi penjahat kelas kakap yang lemah terhadap cinta.

"Tidak masalah, aku tahu kau mencintaiku-

"JONGDAEEEEE"

Byun Baekhyun terbangun dari mimpi panjang setelah mengalami demam beberapa hari. Park Chanyeol datang dengan baskom isi air. Di ambang pintu dia berhenti dan bertatapan dengan Baekhyun. Wanita itu menatapnya begitu tajam, Chanyeol tahu pasti air mata mengalir sebentar lagi, bukan hanya Baekhyun, tapi dirinya.

"Maaf, aku bukan Chenderella. Kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak peduli dengan tangis keduanya, Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, duduk pada kursi yang beberapa hari sangat akrab dengan bokongnya. "Untuk apa kau disini?" Kata Baekhyun, tangannya menepis tangan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk berbaring. "Kau masih demam Baek, kau tidur seharian dilantai waktu itu-

"Pergi dari sini Chanyeol, aku tidak ingin melihatmu"

Meskipun sulit, meskipun pusing, meskipun lemah, meskipun sangat sakit, keangkuhan Baekhyun benar-benar terasa. "Mari kita lakukan Baek." Chanyeol melepaskan remasan pada kain kacu untuk pengompres, air itu bergoyang sangat keras akibat getaran tangan Chanyeol.

"Kita lakukan semuanya, tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku"

Chanyeol meneguk _saliva_ nya dengan keras, benda cair itu terasa seperti batu, menyakiti tenggorokannya. "Berjanjilah untuk kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang manis, kembali menjadi Baekhyunku yang menyayangi Jongdae dan selalu mengadu pada Chenderella."

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol?"

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari belakangmu Baek, aku akan berdiri dan menjadi apapun yang kau butuhkan"

…

Tubuh Jongdae jatuh menimpa Baekhyun sebelum jatuh kelantai. Tubuh Chanyeol jatuh terduduk setelah pistol kehilangan satu pelurunya.

"Chen" Baekhyun memanggil nama suaminya dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya setelah kekagetan akibat bunyi senapan api. Kesadarannya terenggut dan kembali secara perlahan, saat dia sadar pada keadaan disitulah dia menemukan suaminya sedang tersenyum memandang keatas, secepat kilat dia duduk, mengangkat kepala suaminya keatas pahanya. Baju ibu hamilnya langsung basah, Baekhyun menjerit saking tekejut dengan darah melumur disana.

"Ja-jad-jadilah ib-u ibu ya-ng-

"Tidak jangan bicara, aku tidak mau mendengarnya, Chen bertahanlah. Chanyeol panggil dokter"

"Baik- Baek, ja-di-lah an-ak y-a-ng be-rhhhbaksti, aku-men-cin-ta-i-mu-

Baekhyun menampar pipi Jongdae, bukannya marah, lelaki itu malah tersenyum. Menampilkan giginya dengan lebar, tangannya terangkat tinggi, sebentar dia mengusap wajah Baekhyun lalu turun pada perutnya, dimana anak mereka berada. "Jo-Jong-in, Jongin"

Jeritan histeris Baekhyun menggema diseluruh ruangan, tubuh Jongdae luruh bersama kesadaran lelaki itu yang menghilang, sampai dokter datang semua sudah terlambat. Jongdae tidak tertolong. Dalam pelukan Baekhyun, Jongdae menghembus nafas terakhirnya.

Sampai satu minggu kemudian Baekhyun tidak berganti pakaian, makan dan semua hal, kecuali berdiam diri dikamar sambil termenung, kematian Jongdae menjadi misteri, Chanyeol disuruh Baekhyun untuk segera pergi sehingga barang bukti tidak ditemukan di TKP.

Spekulasi bermunculan, hari dimana Baekhyun keluar rumah setelah yang terjadi, orang-orang bergunjing. Baekhyun kembali teringat pada suaminya, dia masuk kembali dan menangis kembali. Malam itu Baekhyun menghubungi Chanyeol.

Secepat kilat lelaki itu datang, seakan dia tidak pernah pergi dari sekitaran rumah Baekhyun.

Tetangga melihat garis kuning dari kepolisan bertuliskan segel. Baekhyun menghilang setelah setelah itu.

…

"Lu Han"

"Byun Baekhyun"

Semuanya berawal dari sini, Byun Baekhyun menatap lelaki tampan dihadapannya dengan gaya keluarga Byun, keangkuhan dan kesombongan sangat jelas.

"Ini nyaris satu tahun, aku sudah banyak melalui hal buruk selama disini, kupikir kau salah satu keburukan itu" Luhan berkata dengan nada bercanda. "Maksudku, aku pikir kau akan menolak perjodohan ini"

"Adakah alasan untuk aku menolak? Kurasa kau adalah pria idaman"

"Oo, kau pandai menilai orang juga rupanya."

"Untuk yang satu itu, aku sangat hebat."

Baekhyun sangat hebat menilai seseorang, dia sudah menemukan bermacam tipe orang, bahkan yang tampak seperti malaikatpun dia menipu sampai ke akar. Iblis tetaplah iblis, dan malaikat bisa menjadi iblis.

Ada iblis dan malaikat dalam diri Byun Baekhyun, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah melebur, bercampur menjadi satu. Senyum tersungging licik, tersamar dengan wajah polos yang kini kembali berseri. Kini sudah tidak ada lagi Baekhyun yang sederhana, yang ada hanya Baekhyun yang glamor, Kim Baekhyun sedang bersembunyi, menenangkan hati dan meminta Byun Baekhyun menggantikannya.

Akan ada saat dimana Kim dan Byun bersama, yaitu ketika waktunya sudah tiba, tunggu saja sampai waktu itu tiba. "Aku pikir juga begitu" Luhan menyahut pendek, menyesap kopinya hitamnya lalu membuang pandangan.

"Luhan-ah"

"Hmm"

" _Aniya_ "

Kalimat yang akan terucap ditelan kembali, Baekhyun memilih mengusapi lacar ponselnya, mengabaikan Luhan dan terhanyut pada perasaan. _Setelah ini, aku akan pastikan tidak akan ada yang berani memberikan perintah padaku, akan aku buat semua orang tunduk dibawah kakiku. Akan aku pastikan tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh Kim Jongin. Siapapun itu termasuk orangtuanya._

"Kudengar kau pergi dari rumah beberapa waktu terakhir ini, kau kemana?" pertanyaan Luhan mengalihkan.

"Kita pernah bertemu, bukankah saat itu aku gendut? Aku pergi untuk menghilangkan lemak, aku terlalu marah pada orangtuaku karena dia membuat perjodohan padahal aku tidak siap-

"Apa karena kau berfikir aku seorang pemilih?"

" _Yeah_ , pria tampan biasanya seperti itu. Apalagi orang semacam dirimu"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil. "Ku akui, iya. Dan kau lebih cantik sekarang. Byun Baekhyun"

"Tentu, aku harus cantik jika akan bersanding dengan si tampan" _maksudnya adalah, aku harus tampak berkelas untuk menutupi kekurangan, aku harus mahal untuk merebut tahta_.

…

To Be Continue…

…

Hehe, _mian_. Ini lama sekali ya? Kuharap aku nggak di cekik karena terlalu lama, atau aku ke pedean? Masih ada yang nunggu ini? Jangan-jangan lupa sama aku? atau dilupain. Hueee. _Okay_ ini udah mulai lebay. Maaf ya, aku nggak bermaksud mengabaikan ini, kemarin tuh _bad mood_ , males nulis dan yang paling mempengaruhi itu, kehabisan kuota. Hehe, tapi karena aku cinta kalian, jadi aku up, aku beli pulsa. Maapkeun aku. _Jeongmal mianhae_. Sayang kalian.


	25. Chapter 25

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin – XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma disetiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. _Yeah_ istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

.

.

-e)(o-

.

.

Pergi ke China Luhan Dikabarkan Lakukan Bulan Madu.

Beritanya menyebar dalam hitungan detik, diterjemahkan dalam berbagai bahasa, Korea, China, Jepang dan Inggris, stasiun penayang berita banjir bahan, Luhan menjadi bahan pembicaraan dimana-mana mengalahkan _comeback_ artis.

Hanlu diserang _paparazzi_ , yayasan Hanlu dipenuhi orang-orang membawa kamera dan _notebook_. Baekhyun secara ketat mendapatkan pengawalan dan dikabarkan belum keluar rumah, Sehun belum sampai disekolah dan keamanan di perketat, pelajar Hanlu yang biasanya menggunakan pintu gerbang depan, kini mereka melalui _basement_ untuk masuk ke sekolah, antrian sangat panjang seperti audisi pencarian artis oleh _agency_.

Terdapat empat puluh _lift_ disana dan setiap _lift_ hanya bisa di isi lima orang. Setiap siswa masuk dengan _tab_ di tangan, membaca kajadian apa yang sedang terjadi sehingga sekolah seperti diserang masal karena tuntutan kenaikan gaji.

Notifikasi situs resmi Hanlu jebol karena bom protes, kebanyakan dilakukan oleh para orangtua yang merasa kesal lantaran anak-anak mereka disuruh mengantri dan berdesakan di dalam ruangan bernama _lift_.

Sementara itu dibalik kursi dengan layar datar sebesar lukisan galeri, Jaehyo tersenyum simpul.

"Siapa manusia paling cerdas di dunia ini?"

.

.

a Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

.

.

"Luhan?"

Minseok melilir dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk hampir terlelap, drama mingguan yang diikutinya sedang berada dalam konflik, isinya tangisan dan tuntutan, mengenai tokoh utama harus memilih dan semacamnya, lagu pengiring terdengar mendayu, Minseok merasa mengantuk jadinya, alhasil dia mengganti-ganti _channel_ hingga mata kantuknya menangkap gambar Luhan pada layar besar.

Sayup-sayup pembaca berita membacakan narasi mengenai Luhan, tapi Minseok tidak peduli, ia hanya melihat Luhan, memandangi wajah suaminya yang beberapa hari tidak dia lihat, masih belum kembali, masih belum menghubungi.

Akhirnya dia jatuh terkapar diatas karpet bersama cemilan menemani menonton. Dramanya sudah tidak menarik sampai membuat Minseok tertidur, beberapa saat setelah dirasa nona kecil itu lelap, pelayan berdatangan, mematikan tivi terburu-buru.

Memindahkan Minseok ke kamar lalu beberes sampah dan remah kripik, roti juga jajajnan lain yang sedang di gemari si mungil, dia mulai suka makan cemilan. Biasanya cemilan akan habis oleh Sehun, kali ini semua di lahab Minseok sendiri jika sedang menonton.

"Bahkan berita Lee Sooman akan membuat NCT Asia kalah dari rumor perselingkuhan Luhan" pelayan menggumam seraya meletakan remot diatas tivi "Ny. Byun benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perang"

"Benar, daripada tuan Lu, ny. Byun sepertinya lebih menyukai produser tampan bernama Park Chanyeol itu"

"Apa kalian dibayar untuk bergosip" kepala pelayan menegur dengan suara galak, melirik setiap pekerja yang bukannya segera membereskan tempat malah sibuk membicarakan majikan mereka. "Jangan pernah berbicara hal yang tidak perlu, ingat dinding dan lantai istana Lu bisa berbicara"

" _Ne_ "

Tentu saja, selain dilengkapi kamera pengintai, _pavilion_ Minseok dilengkapi perekam suara, juga para _bodyguard_ yang seperti patung diam-diam mereka memberikan laporan mengenai apa yang mereka dengar dan lihat kepada Luhan, semua terintai. Tidak ada yang bisa main-main. Luhan menematkan Minseok pada tempat dimana dia dalam pengawasan Luhan sepenuhnya.

Minseok persis seperti berlian termahal yang harganya milyaran dolar. Julukannya _ratu yang tak bertahta._

.

.

Harusnya penghargaan semacam _Oscar_ sudah menumpuk di lemari Baekhyun sejak lebih dari dua puluh tahun, untuk mengatakan kalau dia masih menunggu Luhan dan akan menerima semua yang terjadi, itu bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit, siapa aktris terbaik Korea saat ini, Jun Jihyun? Lee Youngae? Song Hye Kyo? Atau Han Ga In?

Mereka semua lewat, Byun Baekyun sangat hebat jika ia berada dalam dunia yang sama seperti mereka. Buktinya, modal mata memerah dan raut sedih, wartawan percaya, Baekhyun menjadi pihak yang di untungkan, ia banjir simpati dan dukungan.

Dengan begini, merebut setengah dari apa yang Luhan miliki dan apa yang akan dia terima rasanya akan sangat mudah, tidak akan ada bagian untuk Luhan yang berasal dari Byun K, tapi Baekhyun, dia akan dapatkan lebih dari empat puluh persen Hanlu, dengan ini Baekhyun akan mewujudkan impiannya, mengenyahkan pengganggu dan meletakan Jongin ditempat tertinggi.

"Buatkan jadwal untuk pertemuan dengan keluarga Kim"

Chanyeol memandang taktut pada Baekhyun yang tersenyum licik di kursi kerjanya, Baekhyun yang manis sudah berubah menjadi wanita gila harta, setengah hatinya mendukung, tapi setengah lagi merasa menyalahkan, bukan ini yang dimaui oleh Jongdae atau Jongin juga Chanyeol.

Entah siapa yang salah dalam kasus ini, dia yang membantu Baekhyun, cinta Baekhyun yang terlalu dalam atau darah Byun yang mengalir dalam dirinya.

Yang jelas semua sudah terlambat untuk dibenarkan, terlambat untuk di perbaiki, tidak bisa kembali pada masalalu untuk mengubah cerita.

Yang Chanyeol bisa lakukan hanya, melakukan apa yang Baekhyun minta dan terus berdiri dibelkangnya, jika ada yang bisa ia lakukan, maka Chanyeol akan mencoba meluruskan, supaya ketika cerita ini berakhir ada kesan baik yang ada pada Baekhyun dan dirinya.

.

.

Minseok mengalami mimpi yang indah, dalam tidur wanita mungil yang belum mandi itu tersenyum, Sehun yang mengamati bagaimana ibunya sedang tersenyum begitu merasa sangat senang melebihi apapun.

Tidak sekolah, Sehun dilarang keluar karena pemberitaan, media dan _paparazzi_ memenuhi jalanan menuju istana Lu, awalnya Sehun datang ke _pavilion_ untuk mencari Jaehyo, menanyakan kebenaran yang ada pada lelaki itu, sayangnya Jaehyo tidak ada.

Belakangan dia jarang terlihat, sesuatu yang sedang terjadi pati diketahui oleh Jaehyo, Sehun tahu benar, Jaehyo sebenarnya lebih dari sekedar pengawal pribadi, supir atau apapun. Jaehyo satu-satunya orang yang berada pada garis terdalam hidup Sehun, masa kecilnya banyak bersama lelaki itu ketimbang Luhan. Jaehyo lebih seperti ayah daripada Luhan.

Tanpa ia mengatakan Jaehyo tahu, orang yang mengetahuinya lebih baik setelah Minseok adalah Jaehyo, bukan hanya karena dia sejak kecil bersama, tapi seperti Jaehyo mendapat atau memiliki tempat khusus yang diberikan Luhan kepadanya.

"Ah tidakkah ini seperti aku pedofil" Sehun menarik wajahnya yang hidungnya sudah akan menempel dengan milik Minseok, "Bagaimana mungkin ibuku seperti bocah 12 tahun" lagi desahnya. Lalu bangkit, sambil menunggu ibunya bangun, Sehun mencari sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Dia menuju rak buku, hampir tidak ada yang bisa dia baca atau lihat gambarnya, semuanya isinya tentang bisnis, _management_ dan segala tetek bengeknya, tapi ketika Sehun akan mengembalikan salah satu buku yang baru dia ambil, ia menemukan mesin sken, kotak dengan ukuran untuk telapak tangan kecil, seperti telapak tangan kecil bayi, apa didalam sini terdapat ruangan lain? Melihat tangannya sepertinya miliknya terlalu besar, tapi tidak mungkin ini tangan Luhan atau Minseok.

Merapatkan semua jari, Sehun menempelkan telapak tangannya sebisanya, tidak berapa lama sinar biru seperti membungkus tangannya " _Akses berhasil_ " seakan tembok bergeser, lubang seukuran pintu terpampang di depannya, ini seperti yang ada dikamarnya, bedanya Sehun membuka ruang pribadinya hanya mendorong dengan tangan setelah masuk kedalam lemari, isinya jelas berbeda dari milik Sehun.

Ini seperti ruang dalam film, alat-alat canggih menempel dimana-mana, tumpukan berkas tertata pada pada rak, Sehun tertarik pada tumpukan berkas, duduk di kursi kerja ia membuka salah satunya.

"Kim Youngwoon"

Biodata tercatat secara lengkap, di halaman berikutnya "Park Jongsoo?" wajahnya tidak asing, ah dia teman neneknya, jadi Kim Youngwoon adalah suami teman nenenknya, tunggu. Untuk apa ayahnya memiliki data pribadi ini?

Jawabannya ia temukan, pada lembar berikutnya yang berisi foto seseorang, bocah gembul yan sedang tersenyum menatap kamera, itu ibunya. Foto bocah itu adalah ibunya, tapi bukan itu yang menjadi kekagetannya yang kemudian membuat dia menjatuhkan apa yang sedang di pegang, tapi "Tahun ini…?"

.

.

Zitao terduduk sambil termangu di ruang TIK sekolah, rute keamanan dan _script_ jaringan masih sama, masih belum diubah tapi sebanyak apapun dia mencoba, tetap saja gagal, selalu muncul huruf-huruf terangkai yang mengatakan jika anda tidak bisa masuk, apakah kunci sandi yang ia masukan salah? Tapi tidak mungkin, bukankah jika salah ia tidak akan mungkin masuk sejauh ini?

Satu pesan masuk.

Sekali ketik, sejumlah kata tertera pada layar.

 _Huang Zitao, Wu Zitao_ animyeon _Li Zitao?_

Jemarinya mengagantung di atas _mouse_ ketika matanya menangkap satu nama dengan tiga marga, secepat kilat jarinya berpindah pada _keyboard_ , keluar dari laman situs Hanlu dan mematikan komputer.

.

.

Debuman pintu kamar Sehun menggema diseluruh rumah, menghentikan semua orang yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan mereka, semua kepala kompak mendongak seakan dengan melakukan hal tersebut mereka bakal tahu ada apa dengan sang tuan muda serta mengapa ia membanting pintu.

Apakah itu karena berita mengenai Luhan berselingkuh dan sedang melakukan bulan madu ke China? Tentu saja bukan, semua orang tahu kalau itu pasti, foto bukti dalam berita adalah Minseok. Foto yang diambil dalam jarak sedekat itu, menampilkan secara jelas seorang Luhan dan seorang wanita berbalut gaun putih, itu jelas Minseok, dan yang mengambil adalah orang dalam.

Berita itu diluncurkan pagi ini, satu jam kemudian surat kabar berdatangan, asumsi yang sudah jelas kebenarannya adalah, berita tersebut dibawah kendali Baekhyun.

Lalu apa yang membuat sang tuan muda dalam emosi yang tidak baik serta _mood_ buruk?

Sebuah potongan kertas dari Koran berhamburan, dari sekian banyak judul berita Sehun tertarik pada berita belasan tahun yang lalu yang menyeret nama Jaehyo.

Sehun menyamakan foto yang ia bawa dari kamar ibunya, foto dalam surat kabar lama itu terlihat hitam putih, tapi untuk matanya yang sehat dan muda seratus, seribu atau bahkan sejuta kali, dia sangat yakin. Minseok si bocah dalam berita adalah Minseok ibunya. Gadis _trainee_ yang mengalami pelecehan seksual yang dikabarkan sampai meninggal adalah Minseok – ibunya. Dan bajingan gila yang seharusnya mendapat julukan mengerikan yang diterima Jaehyo adalah … Luhan –

– Ayahnya?

 _Seandainya kau terlahir dari seorang selir maka itu lebih baik dan sedikit terhormat ketimbang lahir dari seorang simpanan._

Bahkan sekarang simpanan masih lebih baik dari pada posisi ibunya yang sebenarnya. Dan martabat serta derajat Sehun, bahkan tidak lebih baik dari pada anak manapun, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan anak para pelacur. Kenapa? Setidaknya mereka memiliki umur yang cukup untuk melakukan hubungan badan, bandingkan dengan Sehun?

Dia lahir, dilahirkan oleh bocah empat belas tahun yang mungkin baru saja pertama kali mengalami mestruasi, bocah empat belas tahun yang bahkan baru akan lulus sekolah darsar. Takdir semacam apa ini? Julukan pangeran yang tersemat dalam dirinya, Naga Biru yang agung atau, apapun yang terdengar hebat itu, memang sepertinya adalah hinaan baginya. Hinaan yang diciptakan untuk menggerogotinya sedikit demi sedikit.

.

.

 _Bersama Sehun kecil dalam gendongan Minseok. Luhan terus mengamati bagaimana si bayi yang terus bergerak aktif sambil menyusu, sesekali Minseok menjerit karena puting susunya di gigit. Sehun sudah akan berumur lima bulan, dua gigi susunya sudah tumbuh di bagian atas dan bawah._

 _Ketika Minseok menjerit, Luhan akan tertawa, lucu sekali menurutnya. Karena setelah menjerit. Bibir lucunya akan menggerutu, memarahi Sehun supaya tidak menggigit lagi._

 _Tapi namanya juga bayi kan, mau dimarahi seperti apa kalau sedang menyusu pasti akan menggigit. Terlebih karena sekarang Sehun sudah memiliki gigi, jika sedang tersenyum saat Minseok memijat perutnya dengan_ baby oil _Sehun akan terihat begitu lucu, tapi sangat berbeda jika seperti sekarang._

 _Gigi Sehun menjadi musuh bebuyutan Minseok. "Kau sangat suka jika dia tertawa setelah mandi, tapi selalu memarahinya jika sedang menyusu. Kau seperti berkepribadian ganda" Luhan mengambil Sehun yang selesai mengisi perutnya. Menimang penuh sayang dan menatap dengan kebahagiaan penuh._

 _Minseok tidak menjawab karena sedang mengancingi gaunnya, setelah itu baru duduk menyamping memandang Luhan. "Kalau begitu kau saja yang jadi perempuan, kau yang menyusuinya dan rasakan bagaimana dia menggigit putingmu. Itu sakit dan rasanya hampir putus"_

 _Luhan terkekah, Sehun terkekah. Minseok menjerit penuh emosi dengan gaya yang lucu, seakan sudah mengerti Sehun memegangi perutnya dengan gelak tawa bayi yang terdengar menyenangkan._

" _Tapi aku mana bisa menyusuinya, hanya ada bantalan roti sobek disini, Sehun tidak akan bisa menjangkau dengan gigi kecilnya."_

 _Buk._

 _Minseok memukul dada Luhan. "_ Molla _"_

"Aigoo _, kau marah? Heum. Jangan marah, nanti aku belikan es krim"_

"Jinja _?" Minseok sangat menyukai es krim._

"Keurom _, saat Sehun sudah berumur dua tahun, saat dia sudah tidak menyusu lagi"_

"Mwo _? Ah, apa aku harus menyusuinya sampai dua tahun? Ah, tapi aku mau sekarang. Menunggu sampai dia berumur dua tahun kan lama sekali" Minseok merajuk ala bocoh, kakinya menendang-nendang paha Luhan. Lucu sekali._

 _Takut kaki Minseok mengenai Sehun, diletakannya bayi mereka di atas boks, karena sudah tidur. Luhan beralih pada Minseok, menarik si cantik untuk mendekat._

" _Tidak dengar ya? Dokter tidak mengizinkanmu makan es krim, nanti kalau Sehun pilek bagaimana?"_

" _Tapi aku mau"_

" _Nanti, kalau Sehun sudah berusia dua tahun"_

" _Ah jahat sekali. Jadi apa aku harus makan yang akan membuat ASI ku banyak?"_

" _Tentu, dengan begitu Sehun akan tumbuh dengan cepat"_

" _Tapi sekarang saja ASI ku sudah banyak, kalau terlalu banyak nanti Sehun bisa kembung"_

 _Sekali dorong, tubuh Minseok jatuh keatas tempat tidur, Luhan mengikuti setengah menindih, mengerling nakal, ia mencium ujung bibir Minseok. "Kalau begitu aku akan membantu menghabiskan?_ Eotte _?"_

" _Tidak bisa, Sehun saja yang giginya hanya dua sudah sakit, apalagi kalau kau yang giginya banyak dan besar, kau akan melahab semua payudaraku. TIDAK BOLEH"_

 _Seharusnya Luhan ingat, Minseok masih bocah dan tidak mengerti maksud kalimatnya, mendadak hati dan matanya memanas, tapi tidak mau Minseok melihatnya menangis dia melompat menjauh, berebaring disamping Minseok kemudian tertawa keras._

" _Dasar menyebalkan, kenapa malah terta…._

 _Kalimat Minseok teredam dada Luhan yang memeluknya. Tidak, Minseok tidak boleh melihatnya menangis. Belakangan Minseok mulai banyak tertawa dan mau berbicara bahkan manja dengannya. jadi sebisa mungkin Luhan harus ceria, ia harus bisa mengemong Minseok agar isteri kecilnya ini merasa diterima._

.

.

Buk.

Satu pukulan mendarat mengenai wajah Jongin yang sedari tadi berdiri di tepian sungai Han, ponsel yang sedang dipegang terlempar, masuk kedalam air saat ia akan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

" _Datanglah padaku jika kau ingin memukul seseorang, ini adalah janji terakhir kita sebagai seorang teman, kakak dan adik atau seorang yang berharga, karena setelah aku melewati pintu itu, kau bukan lagi temanku, kau bukan kenalanku kau adalah musuhku"_

Sampai tubuh Sehun ikut tumbang dengan tangan berdarah-darah, berita ini menjadi _trending_ topik di situs Korea, Sehun Lu dan Kai Park bertengkar dengan Sehun menghajar habis sang _dancer._ Sementara Sehun membabi buta, dari pihak Kai sama sekali tidak ada perlawanan, seakan dia pasrah dipukuli oleh calon penerus kerajaan Lu.

Polisi segera datang melerai, Sehun yang keadaannya masih utuh dan sehat, ia segera di bawa ke kantor polisi. Jongin di giring kerumah sakit bersama ambulan yang datang bersama.

Masyarakat yang menonton di salahkan oleh polisi karena tidak melerai hingga membuat seseorang harus dilarikan dirumah sakit.

Keluarga Lu menjadi sorotan. Mengundang spekulasi pengguna internet untuk berkomentar.

Wali Sehun di panggil ke kantor polisi. Tapi tidak ada yang datang, sampai jam menunjukan hampir pukul dua belas, pihak wali dari Sehun tidak ada yang datang. Menyebabkan Sehun dikurung dalam sel.

Baru ketika jam berdentang dua belas kali tepat, perwakilan Hanlu tiba, memberikan sejumlah uang kepada polisi dan Sehun di bebaskan.

Tapi belum sampai dia keluar dari pelataran kepolisian, Sehun menghajar semua pengawalnya dan mengambil kunci mobil, mengemudi dengan kecepatan penuh dia menuju arah bandara.

Dari belakang mobil hitam mengikutinya. Ahn Jaehyo.

Di susul beberapa mobil lain yang kecpatannya melebihi Jaehyo, mobil yang setidaknya terdiri dari empat itu bersusulan lalu mengepung mobilnya, menghentikan dia yang diikuti Jaehyo. Enam belas orang keluar, setiap mobil terdiri dari empat orang.

Mereka berdatangan menghampiri pintu mobil yang ada Sehun di dalamnya. Mengetuk serta menyuruhnya keluar namun Sehun menolak, jika yang datang ke kantor polisi adalah orang Luhan, maka yang mengejarnya adalah orang Baekhyun.

Terbukti, karena penolakan Sehun, kaca mobil belakang di pukul menggunakan tongkat _baseball._ Terlihat dari sepion Jaehyo keluar. " _Ya_ " serunya, mengenyahkan beberapa orang dari sekitar mobil Sehun.

Dengan emosi yang sedang tidak baik Sehun membuka pintu dengan volume besar, menyebabkan seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu terpukul. Disusul dia memukul yang lain.

"Tuan muda harus segera pulang"

"Lepaskan aku"

Sayangnya dia kalah bodi, juga jumlah. Sehun hanya sekedar tinggi, sedangkan yang lain bertubuh besar. "Aku akan membawanya pulang" Jaehyo turun tangan, menarik tangan Sehun segera kebelakangnya, menyembunyikan anak itu dari para pengawal Baekhyun, sialnya dia malah mendorong Jaehyo.

"Aku tidak mau pulang" Sehun melayangkan tinjunya pada Jaehyo, yang malah berakhir pada dirinya babak belur.

Perintahnya. _Bawa Sehun pulang, jika menolak hajar dia sampai habis tapi jangan sampai mati._ Yang artinya supaya kesakitan Sehun tidak segera berakhir. Supaya merasakan bagaimana yang dirasakan Jongin.

Baekhyun merasa kalau dia sakit hati atas apa yang terjadi pada Jongin, sayangnya Sehun mati rasa, bahkan ketika balok besar mengenai kepalanya dia bahkan tidak jatuh atau setidaknya bergeming, dia masih berdiri tegak dan kokoh, darah mengucur dari sana, menuruni mulai dari punggung hingga kebawah.

.

.

Minseok tidak bisa tidur, selain karena ia sudah tidur siang dalam waktu yang lama, ini juga di sebabkan oleh Sehun, Sehun menghajar habis seorang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah teman sekolah bernama Kai Park, foto sang korban bertebaran memenuhi layar tivi, entah ada masalah apa tapi pikiran Minseok sekarang dipenuhi oleh Sehun.

Melihat bagaimana luka yang diterima Kai Park, Minseok sangat yakin kalau anaknya akan mendapatkan tuntutan, belum lagi Park Chanyeol, lelaki itu terlihat seperti lelaki berpangkat yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi. Ny. Lu tidak akan membiarkan citra keluarganya rusak, apalagi jika disebabkan oleh Sehun.

Perutnya melilit, tiba-tiba nyeri mendesak di bawah dadanya. Wajahnya pucat seketika, tubuhnya hampir limbung, beruntung pelayan berdiri di samping dirinya, segera menahan untuk tidak jatuh. Masalah akan bertambah jika Minseok terjatuh, Luhan tidak bisa dihubungi jika dia kembali kemudian mendengar Minseok mengalami masalah dengan kandungannya, siapa yang akan mendapat masalah?

Tentu saja semua orang yang mengisi _pavilion_.

"Nona Kim"

Bersamaan dengan itu, kepala pelayan rumah utama datang bersama pengawal yang biasanya menjemput Minseok. "Anda di panggil kerumah utama"

" _Ne_ "

"Nona" kepala pelayan _pavilion_ menahan Minseok. "Anda tidak di izinkan keluar oleh tuan Lu" si cantik mengerjap, pandangannya jatuh pada kepala pelayan rumah utama, semua yang bekerja bersama Baekhyun memiliki garis wajah yang sama, sangar tidak bersahabat, jujur saja, itu membuat Minseok takut.

" _Eoseo juseyeo_ "

"Aku ingin melihat tuan muda" Minseok mengelus punggung tangan kepala pelayan yang meremas kecil lengannya, di panggilnya Minseok kesana pasti ada kaitannya dengan Sehun, dia harus datang, melihat Sehun _nya_ supaya dia tenang.

.

.

"Pikirkan dengan baik apa yang nanti Baekhyun ucapkan, _seja_ mulailah berfikir dan menggunakan otakmu untuk menyelesaikan masalah"

Jaehyo memutar kepala menjadi menoleh pada Sehun yang duduk disampingnya dengan mata memandang lurus kedepan, tatapan yang sangat kosong, seperti Sehun kehilangan separuh hidupnya.

" _Seja_ , kau dengar-

"Apa kau tahu? Kau mengabdikan dirimu kepada orang yang membuatmu dipanggil _si penjual manusia_ "

Bukan kaget atas pertanyaan yang di ajukan Sehun, _apa kau tahu?_ Tapi…

"Kau mengabdikan dirimu kepada Luhan, Luhan adalah bajingan gila dan manusia paling gila yang aku tahu. Atau.. kau sedang mencoba membalaskan dendammu kepada Luhan…

"Sehun-

"Mendengarmu tidak kaget dan menyela dengan namaku, kurasa kau sudah tahu"

Mata rapuh Sehun meneteskan beberapa tetes, untuk beberapa waktu mobil hanya di isi oleh isakan Sehun yang begitu pilu, Jaehyo tidak dapat melakukan apapu, bahkan untuk menyentuh punggung Sehun supaya tenang, Jaehyo tidak bisa.

"Seberapa banyak kau tahu?" tidak tahan, Jaehyo memecah dengan pertanyaan. Sehun tidak menjawab sampai pintu diketuk. Pengawal Baekhyun sudah tiba, saatnya dia memasuki neraka. Byun Baekhyun akan menghabisinya.

.

.

 _Apa ini bagian dari rencana Luhan? Apa ini cara Luhan mengatakan pada Sehun? Apa dia semakin gila?_

Jaehyo memukul stir mobil cukup keras, dadanya terasa nyeri, bahkan Sehun bukan apa-apanya, mereka hanya sebatas majikan dan pelayan, tapi melihat betapa anak itu hancur dengan fakta yang mungkin banyak dia tahu, Jaehyo merasa dia sudah gagal dalam apapun.

Untuk menunjukan wajahnya dia merasa malu. Jaehyo bahkan merasa lebih sakit sekarang ketimbang saat mendapat julukan si penjual manusia atau K.R yang gila.

"Jika pada saat kau kembali tidak ada hasil atas apa yang sedang kau lakukan, aku pastikan kau mati ditanganku"

Jaehyo tahu, meski masuk pada _mile box_ Luhan pasti sedang mendengarkannya.

Menata emosinya sejenak, Jaehyo juga turun dari mobil menuju rumah utama.

.

.

Bau amis akibat darah yang mengering mengalahkan pengharum ruangan, ditubuh Sehun terdapat banyak sekali bekas luka pukul dan baju yang sobek dimana-mana, Minseok sudah siap berlari, menghampiri anaknya yang dilempar kelantai dan langsung berposisi bersujud.

"Tu-…

"Berhenti disana" tapi Baekhyun mendesis, menghentikan langkahnya secara otomatis, wanita dengan marga Byun itu menyusul berdiri, menggunakan jarinya, ia memberikan isyarat agar Sehun dibawa semakin dekat, dekat hingga jaraknya tidak lebih dari satu meter.

Baekhyun menoleh, menghadap Miseok dan. PLAK.

Semua mata terbelalak, mulut mereka menganga, Sehun brontak, merasa tidak terima ibunya di perlakukan demikian, tapi sayangnya tubuhnya terlalu lemah juga tangangannya di cekal dua orang berbadan besar. Dia tidak bisa apa-apa.

"Ini untuk kebodohanmu" tamparan itu berpindah, jika tadi di pipi kiri, maka sekarang di pipi kanan. "Ini untuk menggagalkan rencana bersama keluarga Kim"

PLAK

"Ini untuk membuat, keributan dan serangan _paparazzi_ di perusahaan"

PLAK

"Ini untuk membuat perusahaan melakukan ganti rugi terhadap Kai Park"

PLAK

"Ini untuk… _aku melihat Jongin_ ku _terbaring dirumah sakit_ ketidak bergunaanmu menjadi calon pewaris"

"Aku tidak pernah memberikan hukuman kepadamu jika kau berbuat kurang ajar"

Baekhyun menekan kedua rahang Minseok yang sudah berdarah, mungkin dingding pipinya pecah, darah terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, bagi Baekhyun ini semua tidak ada bandingannya jika Sehun melihat bagaimana Jongin sekarang.

"Mulai sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjadi penurut. Sekali saja kau membuat kesalahan, kau akan melihat wajah ibumu yang yang cantik ini menjadi tidak berbentuk"

Sehun bisa melihat darah menetes dan membekas di gaun putih bersih milik ibunya saat dengan kasar Baekhyun melemparkan wajah Minseok kebelakang, ibunya pasti pusing, dia agak limbung dan harus dibantu pelayan. "Dan kau" Baekhyun menunjuk Minseok tepat di mata.

"Jaga dan didik anakmu dengan benar, dia boleh saja berdarah rendahan karena anak dari seorang simpanan, tapi namanya tercatat sebagai keturunan Lu yang terhormat, maka sikap dan prilakunya harus terhormat"

" _Ne_ " Minseok terbata menjawabnya, tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena menahan tangis, rahangnya terasa ngilu untuk dibuka.

"Bagus" Baekhyun segera berbalik. Perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Sehun yang menatapnya begitu tajam. "Bawa dia pergi dari sini dan segera bereskan tempat ini. Jangan sampai ada jejak darah secuilpun disini."

.

.

Plak. Gantian Sehun yang mendapatkan sebuah pukulan, Minseok tidak tahan untuk tidak memukul anaknya ini. Satu yang dia tahu, dia adalah ibunya, sebagai seorang ibu jika anaknya melakukan kesalahan atau berbuat nakal bukankah dia memiliki hak untuk memberikan teguran.

Ini bukan karena Sehun membuatnya di pukul Baekhyun, tapi karena kenakalan Sehun hari ini, anak itu mendapat hinaan yang tidak seharusnya dia terima, meski pada dasarnya Sehun memang hanya anak seorang simpanan tapi secara hukum Sehun adalah anak dari Lu Han dan Byun Baekhyun.

Maka perlakukan yang harus diterimanya adalah, selayaknya keturunan Lu yang terhormat.

"SEHUN LU!" Minseok menjerit, memanggil nama lengkap Sehun membuat yang ada disana terperangah kaget. Termasuk Sehun yang awalnya berdiri menunduk, kini mengangkat wajah untuk menatap ibunya.

" _Eomma_. Jadi ini caranya?" Sehun kembali mulai menjatuhkan air dari matanya. Isakan mulai terdengar lagi. "Jadi jika aku terluka parah penuh darah aku bisa mendengarmu memanggil namaku"

Buk.

Minseok memukul dada Sehun. "Hanya dengan begini, aku merasa kau adalah ibuku." Para pelayan menggigit tangan mereka untuk meredam isak, memperhatikan dari balik tembok bagaimana Sehun terdengar begitu terluka. Tentu, siapa yang paling terluka? Sehun.

"Saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun, saat aku tahu kalau ibuku seorang simpanan aku nyaris bunuh diri karena tertekan, dua tahun setelah aku merasa lebih baik, aku kemudian tahu satu fakta, ayahku menggunakan cara kotor untuk mendapatkan ibuku. Ayahku memerkosa ibuku sehingga ibuku menjadi miliknya" darah dan air mata bercampur di wajah Sehun, mengalir menuruni wajah yang kehilangan ketampanan akibat luka, terbukti dengan ini kalau tangis Sehun begitu deras.

"Lalu, saat aku berusia tujuh belas tahun. Saat aku mengabaikan pendidikanku demi mencari tahu siapa ibuku, wanita yang bisa memasuki kehidupan Luhan padahal Luhan memiliki Baekhyun, fakta yang aku dapat rasanya membunuh jiwaku tapi tidak dengan ragaku. Rupanya, berita belasan tahun lalu, hal mengerikan belasan tahun lalu, menyebabkan seseorang terjerembab pada lubang neraka, adalah karena aku?

Ayahku, melakukan tindak seksual terhadap bocah, bocah yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah dasar….

Intensitas tangisan dan gema isakan seperti OST drama, seakan para penyanyi menlantunkan nada indah bersama suara merdu mereka, mengiringi kepedihan tuan muda. "Aku? Aku bahkan merasa hari ini langit runtuh di depan mata. Jauh lebih rendah daripada anak seorang simpanan, jauh lebih rendah dari anak seseorang yang bekerja sebagai penjual diri-

Bugh.

Sehun tersungkur kebelakang, Jaehyo datang dan menendang perut Sehun. "Seharusnya aku memukul wajahmu, menendang mulutmu sehingga kau tidak berkata kurang ajar pada ibumu"

" _Wae_? Setidaknya, mereka yang menjual diri sudah layak melakukan hubungan badan, _keunde naneun_ …

Tangan Jaehyo menggantung di udara, kepalan yang erat itu melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. Dia merasa percuma memukul Sehun, rasa sakit dihatinya mengalahkan sakit ditubuhnya.

" _NAEGA WAE_? Tidak cukupkah hanya anak seorang simpanan? Tidak cukupkah aku tidak bisa memanggil ibuku dengan bebas, tidak bisakah cukup. Aku bahkan…

"Cukup, Sehun. Kau mabuk sekarang lekas mandi dan aku akan memanggilkan dokter" Jaehyo membantu Sehun berdiri, menggotong anak itu meninggalkan ruangan dimana Minseok terduduk. Sehun menghilang dari pandangan, pelayan akan datang menolong, langkah mereka dihentikan.

"Maafkan aku" Minseok menggumam lirih.

.

.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** Hehe, mian lama banget. iya ChenBaekYeol emang nggak kalah menyedihkan ama LuMin.

.

.

Moonbabee


	26. Chapter 26

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin – XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma disetiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. _Yeah_ istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

.

.

-e)(o-

.

.

Side Story – _LuMin_.

Luhan termenung dikamar rawat sebuah rumah sakit – rumah sakit mental yang mirip rumah sakit jiwa karena Luhan memang terlihat gila yang membuat dia harus dikurung pada ruangan bertralis.

Ini adalah satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, kilasan dimana dia bercinta dengan seseorang muncul bak potongan kisah dalam film yang kasetnya rusak. Luhan tidak melihat dengan jelas, hanya saja jeritannya terdengar meraung ditelinga seperti singa mengaung menunjukan kegagahan sebagai raja hutan.

JANGAN!

 _APPOH!_

AH AH.

Luhan menutup telinganya untuk supaya dia tidak mendengar jeritan itu.

"Aku tidak menginginkan melihat wajah wanita murahan yang mau menyerahkan mahkotanya pada lelaki beristeri demi sebuah ambisi" Luhan memerintahkan untuk menggunakan lilin di kamar yang akan dia gunakan malam ini bersama Im Yoona, juga beberapa minuman beralkohol supaya dia tidak terlalu mengingat apa yang akan dia lakukan, karena dengan minuman beralkohol dia akan mabuk kan.

"Lalu bagaimana jika gadis itu datang tuan"

"Suruh saja masuk, dan katakan aku menunggu didalam"

"Baik tuan"

Pelayan pergi untuk menyiapkan apa yang Luhan perintahkan. Dia pergi menuju kamar mandi umum di lorong dekat kamarnya untuk mencuci wajah dan menjernihkan pikiran.

"Baik Luhan, hanya sampai gadis itu hamil dan melahirkan, setelahnya beres" Luhan meyakinkan diri sambil memandangi pantulan dirinya dengan wajah di cermin besar itu. "Kau tidak perlu bercerai dengan Baekhyun tapi bisa memberikan cucu bagi orangtuamu. Itu mudah"

 _Sialan_. Itu tidaklah mudah seperti dalam bayangannya. Bahkan untuk membuka pintu kamar hotel yang secara khusus di siapkan untuknya pun terasa begitu berat, Luhan merasakan tangannya bergetar dia dilanda panas dingin seperti seorang penyayi pertama kali menaiki atas panggung.

"Tuan Lu"

"Bawakan minuman berkadar alkohol tinggi. Nyalakan penerangan menggunakan lilin, dan pastikan dia segera datang" suaranya menggema keras membuat pelayan yang membawa satu set pakaian tidur untuk Luhan terbirit segera pergi, meninggalkan Luhan yang kemudian berlari menuju balkon mencari udara segar.

Menenangkan pikiran yang terasa kacau balau bak kota kedatangan topan. Baru ketika pelayan datang lagi, mengatakan kalau yang di butuhkan Luhan telah selesai ia di giring masuk ke kamar. Masih diambang pintu ia mengamati seraya menarik nafas sedalam dan segera dibuang secara perlahan.

"Baik Luhan, dengan begini kau tidak akan melihat apapun dan kau hanya perlu menunggu hasilnya" katanya bersama dengan edaran mata ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dimana semuanya gelap gulita, hanya terdapat satu kursi di lengkap meja serta beberapa botol minuman yang dipesan.

Luhan butuh ketenangan, hanya dengan ini dia akan kehilangan kesadaran dan tidak akan terlalu mengingat apa yang akan dia lakukan. Luhan kau bisa!

.

.

Bayi kecil yang belum genap berumur lima tahun. Miris sekali melihatnya, badannya terlampau kecil untuk anak seusianya, hampir lima tahun. Seharusnya diusia itu dia sudah aktif berlari, berjalan, atau setidaknya berbicara.

Bahkan untuk mengenali sekitar dia belum mampu, ketika belaian dari tangan ekstra besar menyapa pipi kecilnya dia hanya bisa menyambut dengan gelak tawa kecil yang terasa melelahkan. Tawa bayi biasanya menyenangkan tapi tawanya terasa melelahkan, engahan nafasnya terasa menderu menyebabkan keringat membasahi diri.

Kalau tertawa sudah terasa melelahkan dia akan menangis, pun itu terlihat menguras tenaga. Sehingga kesehariannya hanya berbaring di ranjang kecil penuh peralatan kesehatan, untuk menyalurkan asupan makanan, mengontrol darah, detak jantung dan segala tetek bengek kesehatan yang terlihat menyakitkan.

Rambutnya mengalami kerontokan akibat banyaknya bahan kimia obat yang memasuki tubuhnya, seakan mengerti setiap seseorang memasuki ruangannya dia akan menyambut dengan senyuman malaikat beberapa detik. Setelah itu dia hanya akan memandang langit-langit tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang datang.

.

.

" _Chogiyeo_ "

Terdengar pintu dibuka dan disusul suara kecil bernada ragu, sedang memegang gelas berisi minuman yang menemaninya menunggu Luhan menolehkan kepala untuk melihat yang datang, tidak terlihat jelas, tapi tidak akan salah tebak bagi Luhan yang memang menunggu seorang gadis yang akan menjadi teman tidurnya malam ini.

" _Wasseo_ " terhuyung-huyung Luhan bangkit setelah meletakan gelas yang sudah kosong di teguk habis.

" _Nuguseyo_ "

Sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar menggelikan mengusik telinga, serta gerakan mundur yang tentu saja langsung membuat tubuhnya menabrak pintu. "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak lama, kau tahu aku benci menunggu" nafasnya yang berbau alkohol menerpa wajah sang gadis secara besar, Luhan sengaja melakukannya, berkata dengan suara rendah dan menyemburkan nafasnya.

"Sepertinya aku salah tempat, maaf kau salah orang"

"Kau dibayar dengan mahal lalu akan pergi? Kau pikir kau sedang berurusan dengan siapa hah?!"

"Anda mabuk, tuan anda…

"DIAM!" bentak Luhan dengan suara keras, menghentikan ucapan yang sarat akan ketakutan, terbukti dari tangan yang ada dalam genggaman Luhan terasa bergetar mulai membasah.

"Ayo selesaikan malam ini kemudian lupakan. Setelah ini jangan pernah temui aku atau muncul dihadapanku" yang lebih tinggi menarik tubuh sang gadis, mendorongnya hingga ketempat tidur, Luhan mengikuti. Dia tidak butuh pemanasan, Luhan tidak butuh kenikmatan karena yang menguasai pikirannya hanya, lakukan, tuntaskan, lupakan.

Luhan menggeleng keras, merasa dadanya sesak dan tidak kuat ketika mengingat malam itu. sudah persis orang gila, Luhan butuh obat penenang untuk menenangkan hati, pikiran dan juga tubuhnya terus dilanda gemetar ingin menceburkan diri kedalam kolam es supaya membeku.

"Luhan" lalu panggilan dari balik pintu trails memecah segala imajinasinya – Byun Baekhyun. Wanita yang menguasai setengah hatinya saat ini. Setengah, hanya setengah dia menguasai hatinya karena setengah lagi Luhan merasakan kebencian, Luhan sekarang merasa membenci sekaligus mencintainya. Baekhyun yang membuat dirinya seperti ini.

Menjadi gila dan diluputi perasaan bersalah mendalam serta _trauma_ besar seakan yang mengalami pelecehan seksual adalah dirinya oleh para brandalan bernama preman.

" _Gwaenchana_ "

Baekhyun datang seperti malaikat, membisikan kalimat untuk menenangkan berserta pelukan hangat yang membuat dirinya merasa diterima.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" lagi kata Baekhyun. "Jadi, kembalilah dan bersikap selayaknya Luhan. Aku sudah membereskan semua masalah"

"Aku tidak bisa-…

"Kau bisa, karena kau adalah Luhan"

.

.

a Fanfiction

by

Moonbabee

.

.

Minseok bahkan tidak terlihat merintih atau meringis saat beling-beling kecil di ambil dari kakinya. Terhitung sudah limabelas hari, Luhan memutuskan keluar dari rumah sakit namun membawa seorang dokter untuk kalau siapa tahu dibutuhkan.

Ketika pulang terus menuju kamar dimana Minseok di tempatkan, ia dikagetkan dengan ruangan antah brantah kacau balau. Pecahan barang-barang dan jejak darah mengering terlihat dimana-mana, dan yang membuat karya bersembunyi di sudut celah antara ruangan dan lemari.

Sampai Luhan datang menemukan, genangan darah sudah seperti danau, Minseok terduduk bersama jiwanya yang kosong mengiris hati Luhan. Saat Luhan mendekat dan mengangkatnya untuk diobati, tubuh lemasnya lunglai begitu saja di dadanya. Luhan membawa Minseok pada ruangan lain di samping kamar yang digunakan Minseok.

Disana harus dibersihkan, dibereskan dan dibuang barang-barang berbahayanya. Sebisa mungkin tidak ada benda yang mudah pecah, termasuk piring dan gelas.

"Setelah ini kau harus makan, dokter akan memeriksamu setelah itu."

Minseok masih diam. Masih membatu dalam posisinya tidak peduli apapun. Pakaian sudah di ganti. Pakaian penuh darahnya akan segera dibakar, menggunakan baju hangat Minseok ditinggalkan sendiri oleh Luhan yang akan mengambil makanan untuk Minseok.

Lima belas hari terakhir Minseok tidak makan apapun, wajahnya pucat pasi dengan lingkaran hitam melingkar di matanya. Kemungkinan yang akan terjadi Minseok akan terserang demam, disebabkan oleh duduk dilantai berhari-hari, kehilangan darah dari luka-luka juga mentalnya yang pasti terganggu.

Luhan sadar betul dengan itu.

Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah, menyembuhkan luka fisik Minseok.

Ketika dia kembali membawa nampan isi makanan, ia menemukan Minseok tertidur, Luhan yakin kalau dia tertidur karena nafasnya teratur terdengar satu dua satu dua.

Disanalah Luhan merasakan kakinya melemah, lemas tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya dan harus meletakan nampan di atas tempat tidur. Airmata turun tanpa bisa dicegah. Merangkak, ia mendekat pada Minseok, memandangi wajah bayi anak itu yang terlihat begitu lelah serta mengantuk. Luhan ingin menyentuh pipinya, mencubit atau mencium sayang seperti yang biasa dia lalukan ketika akan pergi setelah berjumpa. Luhan suka, sangat menyukai Minseok karena keceriaan dan betapa menyengkannya dirinya. Tapi sekarang? Luhan menghancurkan semuanya, menghancurkan masa depan Minseok hanya dalam waktu satu malam.

"APPAAAAAAA _~~~"_

 _Luhan merasakan pundaknya diremas dengan keras oleh kedua tangan gempal gadis dibawahnya, jeritannya menggema memenuhi ruangan saat Luhan menembus liang surga miliknya yang terasa sangat kecil dan sempit, Luhan bahkan merasa kalau lubang vagina ini terlalu kecil untuk ukuran gadis dua puluh tahun._

 _Dibawah sana kakinya menghentak, menimbulkan bunyi gedebuk keras tabrakan antara kaki dan kasur, sesuatu yang basah terasa mengalir keluar, Luhan tidak mengerti tapi dia terus bergerak, menghujam lubang dibawah sana hingga keduanya menyesuaikan._

 _Jeritan sakit dan terus memanggil ayahnya berhenti perlahan, sekarang hanya isak dan desah yang terdengar ditelinga Luhan. Gerakannya semakin cepat, menggenjot dengan tempo gila menyerbu pada_ orgasme, _keduanya klimaks besama._

 _Tubuh Luhan tumbang setelah itu. Baru ketika matahari terlihat menggoda di pagi pada jam hampir menunjuk angka sembilan, Luhan bersama pusing dan mual terbangun. Membuka kelopak indahnya untuk menemukan tumpahan darah yang lumayan banyak mengotori sprei._

 _Ia mendesah, apa semalam terlalu brutal? Luhan tidak begitu mengingat karena mabuk, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak dengar. Telinganya berkerja normal bahkan bagaimana dia menyebut nama ayahnya saat Luhan merobek selaput daranya, dia ingat dengan jelas._

 _Hiks. Hiks … "_ Appa _"_

 _Ia terperangah, kepalanya menoleh cepat._

 _Tubuh gempal, rambut kecoklatan, suara bayi dan… matanya jatuh untuk melihat sebuah gelang berbandul rusa kecil._

" _Tidak mungkin" Luhan menggeleng keras, tangannya terulur untuk menyibak rambut brantakan yang menutupu sang gadis._

" _Mianhae_ Minseok-ah"

Bahkan sejuta kali dia menggumam kata itu, semua tidak akan berubah, kembali seperti semula atau setidaknya memutar waktu.

Menolak rencana Baekhyun atau … atau bagaimana? Pun dia tidak punya solusi. Sekarang nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

.

.

"Menikahlah dengan Minseok"

" _Mwo_ "

"Jika kau ingin masalah selesai, menikahlah dengan Minseok"

"Permainan apa lagi ini Baek? Menikah? Kau pikir aku gila dia bahkan baru berusia empat belas tahun"

Luhan naik pitam, emosinya meledak tidak bisa ditahan, beberapa hari kepalanya serasa mau pecah. Minaeok tidak bisa ditenangkan oleh apapun, yang dia mau hanya pulang untuk bertemu orangtuanya. Dia mogok makan, jika tidak dipaksa sesuap saja tidak akan ada yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. Lampu harus menyala sepanjang hari juga harus ada yang mengawasinya ketika tidur, jika tidak dia akan berteriak.

Luhan tidak menyalahkan, ia tahu kalau Minseok pasti akan mengalami hal ini, karena Luhan juga kan. Tapi mendengarnya setiap hari membuanya tidak bisa berfikir, sekarang masalah baru akan muncul, bukannya memberi keturunan sekaligus cucu bagi orangtuanya, Luhan malah terancam masuk penjara karena melakukan seksual dengan bocah dibawah umur.

Lalu sekarang? Menikah? Bukan masalah jika yang akan dinikahinya adalah gadis bernama Im Yoona yang memiliki usia dua puluh tahun, tapi ini Minseok, bocah yang bahkan masih duduk di sekolah dasar.

"Lalu mau bagaimana? Kau harus membuat tindakan. Jika kau ingin mengendalikan Minseok maka kau harus secara utuh menguasainya, sekarang cara satu-satunya adalah menikahinya. Dia sudah menjadi milikmu sejak itu."

Baekhyun menerima map pemberian pelayannya. "Ini surat pengajuan pernikahan" Luhan menilik sebentar. "Ini laporan kematian atas nama Kim Minseok, aku sudah membuat hasil outopsi, ini"

"Kim Minseok ditemukan meninggal di kamar asrama setelah melakukan hubungan badan, ia mengalami tekanan kemudian meninggal dalam keadaan tanpa busana… Kim Minseok… kau gila" Luhan menghempaskan kertas tersebut. Tidak melanjutkan membaca karena terpancing emosi.

"Lalu sekarang mau bagaimana? Aku melakukan sebisaku. Semua aku serahkan padamu"

Baekhyun melipat tangan di dada, menatap Luhan dengan sengit mengintimidasi. "Kau tidak punya cara lain kan, maka lakukan saja. Minseok akan dinyatakan meninggal, kalian menikah maka beres. Kau tidak perlu masuk bui dan melakukan ganti rugi"

Terdengar begitu mudah. Seperti membalikan telapak tangan, tapi semua tidak semudah itu. Menikah dengan Minseok setelah anak itu dinyatakan meninggal, bukankah artinya dia akan mendua, dan selama sisa hidupnya yang sepertinya masih sangat panjang, Luhan akan menabur garam pada lukanya sendiri.

Minseok bak luka, luka menganga yang membunuhnya. Bahkan ketika teman-temannya menawari melakukan _one night stand_ Luhan menolak dengan alasan mereka rendahan, lalu sekarang? Luhanlah yang rendahan, menyetubuhi gadis belia, bukankah itu rendahan, bahkan lebih rendah dari binatang.

Luhan memasuki kamar Minseok malam hari setelah semua orang tertidur pulas. Malam ini Luhan yang akan mengawasi Minseok, anak ini diberikan obat tidur oleh dokter. Beberapa hari ini dia kekurangan istirahat juga asupan.

Untuk mengembalikan tenaga, maka dia harus diberi obat tidur. Luhan menghela nafas. Sekarang bagaimana? Menikahi Minseok bukan jalan yang benar mengingat dia terlalu muda jika disandingkan dengan Luhan, masa depan?

Luhan menghela lagi. Masa depan Minseok entah akan bagaimana. Dia sudah kehilangan mahkotanya sebagai wanita. Anak perempuan yang baru akan beranjak remaja.

" _Andwe_ "

Luhan melompat kaget secara tidak sengaja karena igaoan Minseok, tubuhnya membentur tiang ranjang, dan malah membuat Minseok terbangun. Matanya membola melihat Luhan, seketika dia menangis lagi. Mulai meraung lagi.

"Jangan, jangan sentuh aku"

"Minseok ini aku. Lu…

Bisakah Luhan menenangkan Minseok dengan mengaku sebagai Luhan? Luhan yang sudah menghancurkan hidupnya. Luhan yang jahat? Luhan yang…

"Pergi aku tidak mau melihatmu _michin saekkiya_ -…

PLAK.

Baik Luhan maupun Minseok sama-sama terbelalak. Terkaget akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Bukan, Luhan bukan menampar Minseok karena dia mengolok Luhan, tapi karena Minseok berkata kasar. Minseok adalah seorang anak, tidak seharusnya seorang anak mengatakan hal tidak sopan meski itu memang pantas ia terima.

"Min-… aku… aku-

"Kau jahat" dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Minseok menerjang Luhan. Memukul membabi buta tubuhnya dengan sambil menangis hebat.

" _KEUMANHAE_!"

Sama halnya Minseok yang menangis, Luhan juga tidak kuasa, betapa dia menghancurkan anak sepolos Minseok yang begitu dia sayangi. Sekarang masa depannya hancur oleh Luhan. "Kita akan menikah"

"Gila… _ahjussi_ gila kau GILAAAA"

"Ya aku gila karena kegilaan inilah kau terjebak disini. Dengar, kita akan menikah. Sekarang kembali tidur aku akan menjelaskannya besok kepadamu" Luhan mendorong Minseok, menyelimutinya tubuh Minseok, dia segera pergi"

Beginilah semua dimulai. Tanpa sadar Luhan mengatakan akan menikahi Minseok. Entah keputusan ini akan membawa penyesalan atau kebahagiaan. Sebagai seorang lelaki yang bisa di pegang adalah kata-katanya. Dan karena Luhan adalah laki-laki yang sudah mengucapkan perkataan semacam janji. Maka dia akan menepati.

Dia akan menikah dengan Minseok.

.

.

"Aku akan menikahi Minseok"

Baekhyun hanya mengintip dari balik buku yang sedang dia baca saat Luhan memasuki ruang kerjanya dengan wajah brantakan berbasuh air asin berasal dari mata. Membuat senyuman licik tidak kentara menyungging sebentar di bibir Baekhyun.

Segera melepaskan senyum jahatnya dia menghela nafas, meletakan kacamata baca serta buku diatas meja, setelah itu bangkit mendekati Luhan, memberikan pelukan ringan berkedok menenangkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja"

Entahlah, mungkin akan baik-baik saja dalam versi Baekhyun, tidak dalam versi Luhan. _Ini akan menjadi semakin mudah untukku_. Sekali lagi senyuman setan menyungging di bibir ayu milik Baekhyun.

.

.

Musik mendentum dari arah ruang tamu saat Minseok sedang dirias di dalam ruangan yang sedikit lebih kecil dari ruangan dimana ia tidur. Wanita yang Minseok ketahui sebagai isteri Luhan datang lalu mengusir semua orang dengan gerakan jari.

Ia lalu mengambil alih alat dandan untuk disapukan di atas permukaan wajah bayi Minseok yang terdapat lemak menempel. Tidak berapa lama, wanita berwajah dingin masuk membawa sebuah kotak kecil.

"Ini adalah hadiah dariku" katanya.

Sebuah kalung berkilau berbandul Naga. "Selamat datang di kerajaan Lu" Baekhyun menatap pada cermin yang sama, disana mereka bertatap. Menyingkirkan rambut kecoklatan Minseok kebelakang, menunjukan kalung mahal berbandul agung yang dulu diberikan oleh ibu Luhan.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membutuhkan benda itu, maka dengan senang hati dia memberikannya untuk Minseok, kuncinya menuju dunia yang dia impikan, untuk dirinya dan anaknya – Kim Jongin.

"Bereskan dia Soojung- _ah_ "

Baekhyun berlalu.

"Kita hanya beda empat tahun, perkenalkan." Gadis bernama Soojung mengulurkan tangannya namun Minseok tidak menggubris. Dia hanya diam seraya memandangi pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

" _Arraseo_ , kau tidak mau berjabat tangan denganku. Aku tahu nona Kim" ia tersenyum remeh.

"Aku Jung Soojung, delapan belas tahun, aku sekolah di SMA Puteri Kongjoo tingkat dua" sapuan kuas wajah begitu lembut, menjejakan warna merah muda pada pipinya, sambil mendengarkan Minseok tetap diam. "Kau akan menikah, tersenyumlah sedikit supaya kau terlihat seperti wanita"

Itu lagu buatan Woo Zico, Minseok sangat mengenalinya karena sebelum mengajukan pada produser, Zico memperdengarkan karyanya kepada Minseok, menunjukan sekaligus meminta pendapat. Sekarang terputar secara serentak disemua stasiun televisi. Tapi kenapa suara yang terdengar suara wanita.

"Bintang baru. Mereka melakukan debut hari ini. Sembilan gadis cantik" seakan mengerti pemikirannya, Soojung berkata. "Kudengar kau adalah seorang _trainee_ ya? Bukannya melakukan _debut_ , kau malah akan menjadi penghangat ranjang suami orang"

Sepanjang jalan menuju altar, yang terngiang di telinga Minseok hanyalah perkataan wanita muda berwajah dingin bernama Jung Soojung. Sungguh terasa menyakitkan, belum lagi fakta jika dia gagal _debut_. Dari dua belas _trainee_ pasti ada penggantinya kan? Dan rupanya mereka tetap mendebutkan Bintang baru, hatinya begitu sakit.

.

.

Hamalam belakang – 23 Juni XXXX(2013).

Adalah saksi bisu dimana pasangan Lu Min mengikat janji suci. Kisah cinta yang sedih yang berawal karena sebuah tragedi.

Luhan, meski hanya mengenakan setelan tidak resmi berwarna putih, dia tampak gagah berdiri menunggu calon mempelainya di depan altar. Dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, taman kosong yang jarang di kunjungi dibelakang rumah di sulap menjadi sangat cantik bernuansa putih bertabur merah yang berasal dari mawar yang di rontokan.

Para pelayan berkumpul di kursi untuk menyaksikan, di sisi kanan, Baekhyun duduk dibalik piano bersama seorang gadis yang Luhan kenali sebagai asisten Baekhyun. Ia akan menjadi _wedding singer_ dan Baekhyun yang mengiringi dengan denting piano.

Pada saat jam berdenting dua kali, sosok itu datang, muncul seorang diri tanpa pengiring atau pengantar selayaknya mempelai wanita pada umumnya.

Kesalahan Luhan terhadap Minseok menjadi bertambah, meski dia masih seorang bocah yang belum memiliki impian pernikahan, tapi melihat betapa keadaan sekarang, hatinya pasti tersayat sakit.

Luhan sudah pernah menikah dan pernikahannya adalah _royal_ _wedding_. Jika di bandingkan dengan sekarang, bahkan kalangan ekonomi lemah pun agaknya tidak semengenaskan ini. Minseok dan Luhan bahkan tidak mengenakan gaun pengantin, hanya stelan warna senada.

Terlampau sederhana untuk orang sederajat Luhan.

Ditariknya nafas sedalam mungkin dan mengeluarkan secara perlahan, _Tahan dirimu Luhan. Kau boleh menangis, tapi jangan sekarang,_ kata hatinya. Tentu Luhan bisa menangis, dia memang harus menangis karena kesalahan serta dosanya, dia harus mohon ampun kan? Dan dia juga harus memani Minseok menangisi hidupnya yang terbalik menjadi semengerikan ini akibat dirinya.

" _Itu Saeun_ immo _, cantikan?" Jungsoo menunjuk wanita cantik dengan gaun indah yang berjalan di atas altar bersama seorang lelaki berumur yang merupakan ayahnya, kepada Minseok yang sedang sibuk menjilati permen rasa setroberi yang diberikan ayahnya. "_ Eomma _aku mau kesana, berjalan dengan_ immo _"_

" _Tidak boleh, kan nanti saja kalau Saeun_ immo _dan Sungmin_ samchon _sudah mengikat janji suci" ayahnya membisik seraya menarik tangan Minseok yang mengulur menunjuk karpet merah dimana wanita cantik bernama Kim Saeun sedang berjalan._

" _Janji suci itu apa?"_

" _Janji suci itu, yang harus dilakukan saat seseorang menikah"_

" _Menikah? Seperti_ appa _dan_ eomma _?"_

" _Hmm, saat dewasa nanti, Minnie juga akan menikah"_

" _Apa,_ appa _akan berjalan bersama Minnie seperti itu?"_

 _Minseok menunjuk ayah dan Saeun yang hampir sampai. "_ Geurom _. Nanti_ appa _akan antar Minnie kepada calon suami Minnie, saat di altar"_

Minseok menjatuhkan air mata tepat disaat dia sampai di hadapan Luhan dan lelaki itu menggenggam tangannya. Menuntunnya untuk menghadap kepada pastur yang sedang membuka buku kitab serta membacakan beberapa sumpah yang harus di ulang oleh Luhan dan Minseok.

"Saudara Lu Han, bersediakah anda menjaga, mencintai, melindungi, hati dan badan isteri anda mulai dari sekarang hingga ajal menjemput"

Luhan menoleh kesamping, memerhatikan Minseok dari sana yang air mata tidak berhenti mengaliri pipi bayinya. "Ya, saya bersedia"

"Saudara Kim Minseok, bersediakah anda, menerima, hati, lindungan dan cinta dari suami anda, mulai dari sekarang hingga ajal menjemput?"

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Kau dan aku sendiri yang hidup di dunia yang sama  
Kau dan aku yang menggunakan bahasa yang sama  
Ini sangat beruntung, bahwa kita memiliki keberuntungan ini  
Tidak ada situasi yang lebih baik

Nasib indah hari itu  
Tiba-tiba terdengar bahagia, acara keberuntungan  
Di antara beberapa miliar orang aku bertemu denganmu  
Aku bisa memanggil namamu, aku bisa memegang tangan mu  
Matahari bersinar pada ku, bersinar cemerlang, aku merasa sangat senang  
Kamu memanggil nama ku, Kamu bersandar di bahu ku  
Sinar matahari yang terus memegang tubuhmu dengan hangat, penuh perhatian, kamu mendapatkan sinar yang banyak, jadi beruntung cintaku  
Sangat beruntung memiliki mu  
Sangat beruntung menjadi cinta mu, milikku. Hmm~

Kau dan aku yang mencintai warna yang sama  
Yang beruntung kamu dan aku yang juga suka film yang sama  
Bahkan tidak ada kesempatan untuk berdebat  
Aku bisa memanggil namamu, aku bisa memegang tangan Anda  
Matahari bersinar pada ku, bersinar cemerlang, aku merasa sangat senang  
Kamu memanggil nama ku, Kamu bersandar di bahu ku  
Sinar matahari yang terus memegang tubuhmu dengan hangat, penuh perhatian, kamu mendapatkan sinar yang banyak, jadiberuntung cintaku

Dalam foto lama, tertawa manis mu  
Indah keberuntungan mu dan keberuntungan ku  
Aku pikir aku orang beruntung  
 _So good_! Cerita kita adalah seperti sebuah dongeng yang indah  
 _Oh my god_! Terdengar _pop pop_ terbaik  
Suara mu mencair ku seperti es krim  
Ini terlihat seperti lukisan

Kamu adalah cinta pertama ku, cerita ku yang sempurna utama wanita  
Aku ingin menjaga mu dalam hati ku, Kamu hanya bisa tersenyum ke arahku  
Karena kamu adalah keinginan ku, aku akan menjadi yang lebih baik untuk mu  
Kamu melihat ke dalam mata ku, itu yang indah, itu mempengaruhi detak jantung ku yang paling begitu beruntung cintaku

Sangat beruntung memiliki mu  
Sangat beruntung menjadi cinta mu, milikku. Hmm~

Lonceng _cupid_ berdentang diatas kepala keduanya, iringan lagi cinta berbunyi setelah janji suci di kumandangkan.

Setelah itu ciuman pernikahkan untuk di segerakan, Luhan dan Minseok berhadapan, bunga yang tergenggam dalam tangan Minseok jatuh terlepas, ia maju satu langkah mendekat kepada Luhan, lelaki yang secara resmi menjadi suaminya. Suami Kim Minseok.

Pria itu mendekat, tidak berapa lama, bibirnya jatuh menempel pada bibir Minseok. Mereka berdua memejamkan mata, sehingga tidak tahu kalau keduanya menitihkan air mata. Satu butir air mata mengalir dari mata Luhan dan Minseok, bertemu pada gumpalan tepat diatas pipi mereka yang menjadi satu.

Tubuh mereka telah bersatu, air mata telah menyatu, _saliva_ sedang bersatu, sejak saat itu Kim Minseok telah mati, yang ada hanya isteri kedua Luhan yang bernama sama, Kim Minseok.

.

.

Minseok dan Luhan duduk berjauhan, Minseok sedang duduk melamun di tepian kolam sedangkan Luhan sedang memperhatikan, terlalu takut untuk mendekati karena Minseok terus saja diam, menurut dokter psikologi yang menanganinya dan Minseok, jika sedang terdiam lebih baik jangan di dekati, tunggu dia buka suara sendiri agar perasaannya yang brantakan menjadi tenang, makanya Luhan memilih diam, mengamati Minseok sambil berharap agar dia lekas bicara kepada Luhan, apa yang dia rasakan, apa yang dia inginkan juga bagaimana perasaannya setelah dia menikah.

Apapun, meski itu keluhan rasanya sedikit lebih baik ketimbang diam seribu bahasa yang malah membingungkan, bagaimana kalau sebenarnya Minseok diam karena menunggu Luhan memulai, atau Minseok diam karena memang ingin diam, kan Luhan menjadi serba salah

Saat ini rumah sedang kosong, hanya ada Luhan dan Minseok karena para pekerja sudah pulang selepas pernikahan, Luhan dan Minseok di berikan waktu sendiri, diberikan waktu berdua yang dimaksudkan untuk banyak berbicara dan berbagi keluh kesah, namun nyatanya malah hanya saling diam tidak ada yang membuka suara.

Sekarang apa yang harus Luhan lakukan? Siapapun tolong beri tahu kepadanya. Atau siapapun bujuklah Minseok untuk buka suara.

Sayangnya tidak ada, Luhan harus berusaha sendiri. Tapi apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

Minseok merindukan ayahnya, ibunya juga merindukan pelukan hangat serta usapan penuh kasih di kepala ketika dia merasa sedih atau gundah.

Minseok sedang dalam keadaan dimana dia butuh orangtuanya, keadaan dimana dia menangis meraung serta meminta maaf, entahlah dia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa demikian, yang ia tahu bahwa dia sudah melanggar banyak aturan, menjadi anak nakal yang sudah mencoreng nama baik keluarga.

Minseok tidak tahu pasti, tapi yang jelas dia telah melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya boleh dilakukan oleh orang dewasa, ditambah dia melakukannya bersama seorang lelaki beristeri yang umurnya sangat jauh diatas dirinya, bersama seseorang yang lebih tepat menjadi pamannya, sekarang dia malah menjadi suaminya dan Minseok menjadi isteri kedua.

Setelah ini apa yang akan terjadi? Apa ia dan Luhan akan sering melakukannya? Apa yang harus dia lakukan sebagai seorang isteri?

Ia tidak mau melakukan _itu_ karena rasanya sakit, sangat amat sakit seakan tubuhnya dibelah dua, bekas kemarin saja belum hilang ia tidak sanggup jika harus melakukan _itu_ lagi malam nanti bersama Luhan, tapi sebagai seorang isteri jika nantinya Luhan menginginkan bukankah dia harus mau, itu adalah salah satu kewajiban dirinya yang menyandang sebagai isteri, tapi dia tidak mau, nyeri menstruasi saja dia sampai demam, waktu dia melakukannya bersama Luhan kemarin dia baru selesai mentruasi jadi sakitnya bertambah.

Bagaimana sekarang?

Dan bagaimana jika ia hamil? Melahirkan?

Minseok dirundung ketakutan, dirinya bergetar seketika. Bukankah jika melakukan _itu_ bisa membuat hamil, keluar anaknya. Seperti kata guru biologi yang beberapa waku memberikan rekayasa melahirkan untuk bahan ujian.

Tangannya turun ke perut, meraba prutnya yang masih gembul, apa disana sudah ada bayinya? Apa dia akan keluar? Tapi bahkan ia belum memiliki payudara yang digunakan untuk bayi menyusu, lalu bagaimana?

Pertanyaan itu memusingkan, kepalanya nyaris meledak. Pikiran itu terlalu membingungkan untuk otak bocahnya. Selama ini yang dia tahu hanya bermain-bermain dan bermain. Tidak pernah ia berfikir sejauh ini apalagi pernikahan dan kehidupan setelahnya, lagipula kenapa dia? Luhan begitu baik dan menjadi temannya sejak lima tahun ini, lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia menjadi isterinya? Bukankah ini gila. Kenapa harus dia? Bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kehidupan rumah tangga.

Lagipula isteri Luhan itu sudah sangat cantik, Byun Baekhyun itu sangat cantik jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya, selain masih bocah dia juga gendut, pendek, tidak tahu apa-apa untuk banyak hal. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa harus dirinya? Kalau dia berniat mendua, bukankah tidak sulit baginya untuk mendapatkan yang lebih? Lebih dari dirinya atau lebih dari Baekhyun.

.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan kepala kecil itu?

Luhan penasaran setengah mati atas keterdiaman Minseok yang terasa melelahkan, bahkan Luhan yang mengamati saja lelah, apa Minseok tidak lelah yang melakukan. "Mi…

Tapi dia sangat ketakutan, meski hanya menyebutkan namanya. Sekarang ini nama Minseok jika keluar dari mulutnya serasa bagai cambuk panas yang akan menghajar tubuhnya.

Waktu terus bergulir, detik mulai berganti menit, menit berganti jam, dan jam berjalan begitu cepat, sampai langit menggelap dan bulan akan menggantikan sang surya, Minseok masih setia pada duduknya, tangannya terus terbenam dalam air tidak berberak barang sejengkal.

 _Okay_ , Luhan menyerah, sekarang meski dia akan merasakan cambuk tak kasat mata dia tidak peduli. Dia mulai mesara marah. Minseok tidak bisa di diamkan kalau tidak ada yang berani menarik Minseok maka sampai kapanpun mungkin dia akan tetap dalam posisinya.

Ia bisa sakit, dokter mengtakan Minseok sangat berpotensi sakit, dia tidak makan, tidak minum hanya diam maka Luhan harus bertindak.

"Kau akan…

Perkataannya tertelan, kepala Minseok lunglai di dada Luhan. Tubuh gempal itu melemas dalam gendongannya, suhu tubuhnya naik dan merambat menyetrum diri Luhan, _fix_ Minseok jatuh sakit. Luhan sedang glagepan dan kepanikan, di pintu gerbang taman belakang seorang wanita cantik berdiri dengan senyuman menakutkan yang jahat.

Byun Baekhyun merasa senang dengan apa yang dia saksikan.

Luhan akan menjadi sibuk, rupanyanya _Dewi Fortuna_ memang maha baik kepadanya, memang melenceng dari rencana, tapi dengan begini Baekhyun akan mendapatkan _jackpot_. Lepas dari Luhan dan mendapatkan setengah dari harta gono-gini di meja hijau. Sekarang akan menjadi lebih dari kata mudah, gampang dan apapun itu yang menggambarkan kemudahan.

"Maafkan aku Luhan, aku tidak membencimu tapi kesalahanmu adalah kau mencintai dan menerima aku sebagai calon isterimu. Jika tidak, aku tidak akan kehilangan Jongdae-ku dan Jongin-ku tidak akan kehilangan marga Kim- _nya_. Nikmatilah isteri baru dan pewaris tidak berguna yang akan lahir dari bocah itu, setelah itu katakan selamat tinggal pada kehidupan konglomeratmu"

Baekhyun berbalik pergi, meninggalkan taman belakang indah yang menjadi saksi bisu janji suci cinta beda usia.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi Kim Baekhyun dan, selamat Datang Byun Baekhyun"

.

.

Karena dokter belum juga datang, Luhan mondar-mandir melakukan pertolongan pertama. Dia mengompres tangan Minseok yang sedingin es menggunakan air hangat menggati pakaian Minseok menggunakan pakaiannya supaya dia merasa hangat serta membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Minseok sudah memucat, bahkan bibirnya membiru. Melihat betapa mengerikannya Minseok yang serupa mayat hidup mau tak mau Luhan ketakutan, belum pernah seumur dia hidup melihat seseorang seperti ini, baru pertama kali ini dan semua karena dirinya.

Hatinya memanas, gila benar ini semua, apa dosanya sehingga hukuman tuhan begitu kejam. Perasaan dia selalu menaati orangtua dan berbuat baik, serta menjalankan dan menghindari larangan tuhan, lalu kenapa dia mendapatkan semacam neraka dunia.

Bukankah ini terlalu kejam.

Mendadak tubuh Luhan gemetar, kepanikan melanda dan pandangannya tidak fokus, bukan karena air mata yang menggenang dipelupak mata lantaran rasa bersalah yang begitu besar serta tekanan batin yang terasa begitu berat.

Melainkan karena gejala kepanikan yang dia alami pasca kejadian, Luhan belum sembuh benar dengan mentalnya, keluar dari rumah sakit adalah karena Luhan memaksa atau dipaksa atau apalah itu istilahnya. Ini agar dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Masalah yang tiba-tiba menjadi berbeda dari rencana, ya rencana. Karena pada awalnya Luhan berencana tidur dengan wanita dewasa.

Lalu yang dia temukan malah gadis belia bersimbah darah berkat ulahnya.

Tubuhnya terjungkang kebelakang, ia mulai merasa sesak, seruan serta maikan menggema ditelinga. Luhan butuh obat penenang, sial dia sudah seperti pecandu yang sedang sakau. Siapapun tolong.

Luhan mengerang membutuhkan pertolongan. Sudah sangat mirip dengan _junkies_ kan.

"ARGH"

.

.

To Be Continue…

.

.

 **luxiuxiu** ( **Guest** ) : Hehe, _mian_. Masalah bahagia, tunggu aja sampai selesai, kalao tiba-tiba bahagia kan malah aneh jadi…. Sabar ya, jangan nangis lagi.

 **Laras Sekar Kinanthi** ( **Guest** ) : Karena …. Ya gitulah, Baekhyun punya banyak alasan buat dia jadi jahat.

 **Kiki2231** : Jangan nangissss.

 **ju hariring(Guest)** : Eamang cerita kayak gini bisa berakhir _sad ending_? Hehe. Tunggu aja oke.

 **ABC-HS** : Maunya juga gituuuuu~~~~ Keren kali ya kalo ini jadi drama, ntar ketemu idola aku ( _read_ : Kim Eunsook atau penulis The Moon That Embraces The Sun)

 **mayaeri16 :** Duh kamu itu detail banget sih. Aku juga langsung heboh pas baca berita tentang NCT yang aka nada _member_ Indonesia _nya_ makanya aku pake itu buat berita heboh perselingkuhan Luhan. Untuk yang panjang tentang ceritanya, mau diem aja deh, nanti dilihat aja akan gimana.

 **Park Eun Yeong** : _On the way_. Kalo waktunya selese nanti juga selese kok. Aku juga kasian sebenernya, tapi mau gimana ya, kebutuhan cerita. Hu~~~ maapkeun aku.

 **XiLunara** : Nanti ada masanya, siapa aja yang bakal dihukum dan akan bagaimana akhirnya. Hehe. Luhan lagi di China, baelsannya begitulah, ini udah mau _the end_ kayaknya deh, berapa _chapter_ lagi _**kayaknya**_.

 **Emvy551** : Eyy, nggak lah kan Minseok ibunya, masa suka, ntar ketuker kayak Me and My Dad lagi. Hehe.

 **nimuixkim90 :** Mari cekik bersama, aku juga gregetan, tapi gimana ya, hehe. Jangan nangissssss. Luhan lagi di China dia lagi ,,,,,,, rahasia.

 **Bikuta-chann** : Luhan lagi ke China, dia lagi …. Rahasia.

 **Nadhefuji** : Luhan lagi di China, dia lagi….. rahasia. Udah gantung aja. Ikhlas kok aku.


	27. Chapter 27

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin – XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma disetiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. _Yeah_ istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

.

.

-e)(o-

.

.

Side Story – _LuMin – Part 2_.

Luhan baru saja pulang ketika mendengar suara prang panjang disusul jeritan orang. Dia ingin langsung tidur begitu sampai dirumah karena serahian ini setelah melakukan libur cukup panjang, ia langsung dijejali dengan berbagai berkas menumpuk meminta di tanda tangani.

Dia merasa lelah, mengantuk juga marah. Lalu ketika dia pulang, keadaan seakan memancing dirinya untuk semakin emosi membungbung. Apa lagi penyebabnya jika bukan Kim Minseok yang membanting barang, piring dan gelas secara lurus terarah pada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan. Entah itu pagi, siang sampai sekarang malam.

Dipijit kepalanya yang berdenyut, tangan yang lain mengepal kemudian memukul tempat tidur sebelum bangkit, berjalan dengan emosi diatas kepala menuju lantai dua dimana Minseok berada.

Kerumunan di depan pintu lantas diam, membungkuk dalam saat Luhan tiba, sosok Minseok duduk dengan nafas terengah dan telapak tangan yang terlihat mengepal, cairan merah terbercak disekitaran seprei putih yang sedang di dudukinya.

Minseok terluka lagi, entah apa lagi yang sekarang coba dilakukannya tapi itu pasti menggunakan pecahan lampu duduk yang dibanting sengaja. Isi kotak obat bercereran, bercampur dengan makanan dan minuman yang terlihat seperti muntahan. "Ambilkan P3K dan makanan yang baru" Luhan bergumam rendah, masih tetap ditempat dengan mata menyalang menatap Minseok yang belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Baik tuan" yang paling dekat dengannya mengangguk paham seraya undur diri. Meninggalkan tempat itu untuk mengambil apa yang diminta sang majikan. "Kalian ambil alat kebersihan dan katakan pada keamanan untuk padamkan listrik ruang Naga Biru satu jam dari sekarang"

Semua pelayan bubar dengan perintah tersebut. Dan disaat yang sama si pelayan yang membawa makanan dan obat muncul, menggunakan isyarat jari ia memintanya mengikuti.

Dalam diam ia menurut. Mengikuti tuan berwajah _angel_ yang sudah berubah menjadi _devil_. Demi Zeus dan segala pengikutnya, Lu Han sangat mengerikan dalam ekspresi demikian. Jangan bermain-main dengan orang yang terlihat kalem. Itu adalah ungkapan yang sangat cocok untuk situasi saat ini.

Sekali tarik, dasi yang sejak tadi melilit tak benar terlepas dari lehernya, menggunakan kedua tangannya, Luhan meluruskan kain panjang itu. "Menjijikan" desis Luhan seraya matanya mengamati keadaan. "Apa kau manusia? Binatang? Bagaimana bisa manusia hidup dengan kotoran dimana-mana. Seperti babi"

Luhan mengejek, menatap remeh kepada Minseok yang kini menatapnya tajam, kebencian dan kemarahan berkumpul menjadi satu, Luhan paham dengan benar, dan dia tidak masalah. "Pergi, aku tidak mau melihatmu" jeritnya histeris.

"Kau pikir aku mau melihatmu? Jangan tinggi rasa bocah"

"Kalau kau tidak mau melihatku maka jangan pernah datang kemari"

Luhan terkekah, menaiki ranjang dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Minseok. Sedekat mungkin agar bocah itu merasa terpojokan, sayangnya tidak sama sekali, dia masih menatap nyalang Luhan menantang.

"Lalu aku harus kemana?"

"Pergi, jangan dekati aku jangan pernah masuk kamarku!"

Luhan terbahak ditempat, menarik segera rahang Minseok dengan sebelah tangan menekannya kuat untuk membuatnya takut, tapi sungguh, jemarinya bergetar yang perlahan menjalar seluruh tubuh, merasa kalau semua ini salah. "Kamarmu? Apa hanya karena kau dan aku menikah, lalu kau bisa mengakui kalau segala isinya adalah milikmu? Termasuk kamar ini? _Hey_ , nak dengar. Ini rumahku, kamar ini kamarku jadi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak boleh kesini" Luhan sudah mirip seperti seorang psikopat, si pelayan sampai merinding mendengar nada suara yang terlampau rendah itu.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku, biarkan aku pergi"

" _Oh, no no no_. Tidak ada pilihan untuk keluar, sejak saat kau menjadi milik ku duniamu adalah rumah ini dan langitmu adalah atap ini"

Tanpa di duga Minseok menyemburkan ludahnya, mengenai wajah Luhan membuat si pelayan agak memekik, emosi Luhan yang memang sedang tidak baik semakin naik menimbulkan amarah yang semakin besar. "Menjijikan, dasar biadab"

Plak. Satu pukulan mendarat, terlepas secara cuma-cuma dari tangan Luhan untuk pipi Minseok, berkat tindakan kurang ajar Minseok yang meludahinya juga umpatan kasar yang keluar, kali ini pukulan itu murni karena Luhan tersinggung, dia memang bersalah tapi mendapatkan perlakuan demikian apalagi dia seorang suami, rasanya keterlaluan.

"Ini terakhir kalinya, terakhir kali kau berbuat kurang ajar dan aku akan berbuat baik kepadamu" lelaki itu mendesis, seraya membuat simpul mati di pergelangan tangan Minseok menggunakan dasinya, segera setelah itu ia menarik nampan isi makanan dan obat. Dia harus mengobati tangan Minseok sebelum mati kehabisan darah, lalu setelahnya dia menyuapi Minseok.

Namun bukannya menurut dan mendengarkan, Minseok malah kembali berulah. Menyemburkan makanan yang secara paksa Luhan suapkan jadi berakhirlah kembali Minseok mendapatkan satu pukulan. "Apa kau tuli? Tidak mengerti bahasa Korea? Kubilang untuk tidak kurang ajar!" bentakan menggema itu terasa begitu asing bagi mereka yang sudah bekerja dengan Luhan selama lima tahun.

Pasalnya, Luhan dikenal sebagai lelaki yang lembut dan lebih suka mengalah, sangat berbeda dengan sekarang.

"Aku tidak sudi, aku tidak mau makan apalagi makanan itu darimu" balas Minseok tak kalah keras. Tak kalah menggema hingga pita suaranya seperti mau putus.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau makan. Siapapun dengar? Dia tidak mau makan, jadi jangan pernah membawa makanan masuk keruangan ini atau aku akan mematahkan tangan kalian"

Prang. Piring terjatuh, Luhan segera bergerak meninggalkan tempat Minseok bersama satu bantingan keras, tidak berapa lama terdengar bunyi pintu yang terkunci, Minseok mendadak panik, terlebih ketika di susul lampu yang padam.

Seketika dada Minseok langsung naik turun. Matanya meliar memandang sekitar dan sesak mulai menyerang. Dia ketakutan " _Ahjussi_ " dan mulai memanggil-manggil, kakinya yang tanpa alas menapak pada lantai yang sialnya terdapat pecahan piring, kaki Minseok mulai banyak di hiasi bekas luka, padahal luka kemarin saja belum sembuh benar, kini sudah di tambah lagi.

Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang menyerang telapakan kaki, ia berlari menuju pintu, menendang, memukul, berteriak juga memohon pertolongan. " _Appa_. Tolong aku _appa_ …. Buka pintunya.. _eomma_ aku takut… _ahjussi_ buka pintunya. Tidak jangan mendekat.. tolong"

-o0o-

Tubuh Luhan merosot di depan pintu seiring lelehan air mata yang berjatuhan membasahi wajahnya. Tangannya gemetar mengingat apa yang baru saja dia lakukan, memukul Minseok? Dia telah menambah luka pada dirinya dan menambah kebencian Minseok kepada dirinya.

Akan berjalan seperti apa rumah tangganya ini? Bukankah seharusnya mereka berbagi kasih, tidak mencintai bukan masalah, toh pada awal Luhan menikah dengan Baekhyun, pun tidak ada cnta, hanya sebatas rasa kagum karena kecantikan dan kepandaian Baekhyun yang nyaris sempurna.

Bukankah dengan begitu, ada kemungkinan kalau ia dan Minseok bisa jatuh cinta? Bukah hal mustahil, tapi melihat bagaimana peristiwa bertubi-tubi terjadi, sepertinya akan sangat sulit untuk Luhan jatuh hati atau Minseok membuka hati, terlalu banyak kesakitan yang di goreskan.

TIDAK…BUKA PINTUNYA…

JANGAN LAKUKAN

JANGAN

SAKIT

 _APPAAAAAAA_

Luhan menutup kedua telinganya, tidak kuasa mendengar jeritan Minseok, hingga akhirnya suara-suara teriakan Minseok melemah lalu lenyap. Minseok pasti pingsan, maka dengan cepat dia "Nyalakan kembali Naga Biru" menurunkan perintah tersebut, Luhan membuka kunci kamar, ia langsung di suguhi pemandangan berdarah lagi bersama sosok Minseok tergeletak di depan pintu.

Segera oleh Luhan, tubuh Minseok di gotong menuju ranjang " _Mianhae_ " lirih Luhan sambil membuka ikatan pada pergelangan tangan Minseok, memanggil pelayan untuk membawakan satu baskom air hangat, dia harus membersihkan kaki Minseok yang lagi-lagi terkena pecahan beling, juga membersihkan bekas nasi yang tadi ditumpahkan Luhan pada sekitar tubuh Minseok bagian depan.

Hiks

Hiks

Isak tidak bisa di cegah, sekuat apapun ia mencoba namun terasa sulit, betapa mengenaskannya Minseok di depan mata seperti merenggut sebagian dari nyawa.

" _Mianhae_ "

Hiks

Hiks

Tubuhnya ikutan bergetar, ia semakin tidak kuasa hingga tangisnya membuncah menyebabkan gerungan besar diruangan hening tersebut. Sambil mengobati Minseok dia serasa menacap satu luka lagi dihatinya, jadi setiap Minseok mendapatkan satu luka ditubuhnya, Luhan mendapatkan satu luka di dihatinya.

"Maafkan aku sudah memukulmu Minseok, maaf"

-o0o-

Minseok terbangun entah jam berapa, ruangan terang benderang sehingga dia harus sedikit menyesuaikan cahaya yang memasuki matanya, ia mengedip kecil, tubuhnya bergerak lemah, nyeri ada dimana-mana termasuk di wajah.

Sepasang kakinya di balut perban, pergelangan tangannya yang tadi di ikat sudah lepas dan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana, jadi sekarang ia tahu bagian mana saja yang terasa nyeri, rupanya, wajah, tubuh bagian selatan di antara selangkangan sampai kakinya.

Dengan perlahan dia menggulirkan matanya dan menemukan sosok Lu Han, lelaki itu sepertinya sedang tertidur, dia memang berdiri, bersandar pada dingding dengan tangan terlipat di dada, namun kepalanya menunduk dalam bersama wajahnya yang terlihat tertutup oleh poni yang memanjang.

Jujur saja, Lu Han tampak brantakan, dia tampak tidak memperhatikan penampilan, bahkan sekarang ia terlihat memiliki kumis tipis yang tidak terawat lengkap dengan bulu janggut yang mulai berjalan menuju satu senti panjangnya.

Wajahnya terlihat lesu, kusam juga frustasi yang dalam, sudah bukan lagi Lu Han temannya, si paman baik hati yang menyenangkan dan memberikan gelang lucu berbandul rusa kecil yang sekarang benda itu entah dimana, mungkin menjadi salah satu sampah yang sudah di buang ketika ia mengamuk beberapa hari lalu.

Biarlah, dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak butuh benda itu lagi, sekarang dia merasa jijik dengan apapun yang Lu Han berikan, termasuk pakaian yang sedang ia kenakan, jika tidak karena untuk menutupi tubuhnya mungkin dia sudah merobek, mengenyahkan atau mungkin membakar semuanya agar tidak ada jejak Lu Han dalam dirinya.

Sayangnya jejak itu tetap ada, jejak Lu Han dalam dirinya tidak akan pernah menghilang, semuanya akan tetap menyatu. Cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya terlihat sedang mentertawakannya, benda itu adalah bukti, bukti bahwa dia akan bersama Lu Han untuk waktu yang abadi.

Hatinya mendadak panas, perasaannya menjadi sesak, untuk waktu yang abadi? Dia rindu rumah, Minseok rindu ayah, ibu juga kehangatan keluarga yang selalu memeluknya dengan rengkuhan menyenangkan.

" _Eomma_ " selayaknya bocah, jika takut akan sesuatu maka yang akan di panggil adalah ibunya atau " _Appa_ " ayahnya. Terlebih untuk sosok Minseok yang sangat manja dan disayangi kedua orangtuanya.

Tentu saja tangisan itu membangunkan manusia lain yang tadinya sedang tertidur, ia terperanjat kaget mangabaikan pusingnya saat melihat Minseok terduduk sedang menangis memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

"Minseok-ah" panggilnya pelan seraya bergerak mengambil tubuh Minseo kedalam gendongannya, tubuh anak itu terasa menyengat pada tubuhnya yang dingin, dan kepalanya lunglai di pundak Lu Han sehingga air yang jatuh meresap pada pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Minseok masih demam, ditambah dia belum makan, anak itu butuh asupan tapi terlalu keras kepala menolak semuanya.

" _Sst_ , jangan menangis, nanti tenggorokanmu sakit" mereka sepertinya lupa tentang fakta kalau mereka sedang dalam keadaan tidak akur dengan Minseok membencinya setengah mati, namun Lu Han tidak peduli, dengan Minseok tidak membrontak ketika bersentuhan dengannya, maka sebisa mungkin dia akan mendekatkan diri supaya traumanya terhadap Lu Han sedikit terkurangi meskipun dalam ilmu pshikologi yang seperti itu tidak ada.

" _Appa… eomma_ " isak Minseok masih menyebut kedua orang tuanya.

"Suaramu serak sekali Minseok, jangan menangis lagi ya? Atau kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Lu Han menimang tubuh Minseok dalam gendongannya seperti ia adalah induk koala, seperti ia adalah ayah yang menenangkan ayahnya ketika ibunya sedang bepergian. "Kau pasti lapar kan? Kau belum makan"

" _Appa_ … _eomma_ "

Tidak adakah yang di inginkan anak ini selain kedua orangtuanya? Lu Han menjadi frustasi.

"Me… mereka dalam perjalanan kemari, jadi jangan menangis supaya mereka tidak sedih ketika sampai"

" _Jeongmal_?"

Sebutir air mata jatuh melintasi pipi tirus lelaki itu ketika ia mendengar nada polos Minseok yang sarat akan pengharapan. Betapa berdosa sekali dirinya. Sudah menghancurkan, membohongi pula. " _Eoh_ , jadi… makanlah sesuatu supaya kau bertenaga. Heum."

"Aku mau makan yang banyak"

"Anak pintar"

Lu Han meletakan Minseok di atas tempat tidur dan dia segera berlari keluar untuk meminta pelayan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Minseok, setelah itu ia memasuki ruangan dimana tempat itu jauh dari kamar Minseo, berteriak melepaskan apa yang mendesak hati dengan berteriak, memang tidak menghilang kesesakan itu, tapi setidaknya ia sedikit lega.

" _Mianhae_ " dan yang mampu ia keluarkan dari mulutnya hanyalah permintaan maaf atas segala dosa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Minseok _nya_.

" _Mianhae_ "

" _Mianhae_ "

" _Mianhae_ "

...

"Permintaan maaf tidak ada gunanya" Kim Youngwoon tidak berhenti, tangan dan kakinya terus secara brutal memukul tubuh lelaki Ahn meski disana sudah berdarah seperti mandi.

" _Yeobo_ " dan dia mengabaikan seruan isterinya yang hendak selesai memukul, ruangan itu seudah bau darah bercampur obat-obatan, mereka sedang dirumah sakit. Perawatan intensif Park Jungsoo yang sakit sehari setelah pemakaman anak mereka.

Dan setelah lima belas hari berlalu ketika sang isteri membaik siap dibawa pulang, Ahn Jaehyo datang bersama parsel buah dan setumpuk uang ganti rugi. Kim Youngwoon naik pitam, di pikir anaknya bisa diganti dengan uang, dipikir dengan begitu Minnie mereka akan kembali?

"Pergi dari sini" Youngwoon mengusir setelah isterinya memeluk tubuhnya untuk berhenti memukul membabi buta. "Ini salahku" dan dia mulai lagi. "Jika aku tidak mengizinkannya Minnie kita…

" _Ahjumma_ "

"Minnie kita tidak akan pergi seperti ini"

" _Keumanhae_ , ini bukan salahmu"

Kim Youngwoon tidak kuasa dengan rasa panas dimata, tanpa bisa di cegah, air mata menurun dengan intensitas yang banyak bersama kalimat menenangkan yang ia berikan kepada isterinya yang Jaehyo yakini dia sendiri sakit ketika mengucapkannya.

"Minnie kita sudah tenang"

" _Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_ " dan Jaehyo ikut bergabung dalam tangisan dua orang dewasa yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orangtua. Meski ia kembali mendapat pukulan di kedua wajahnya dan tendangan tepat di dada yang ia yakini setelah ini pernafasannya akan bermasalah, ia tidak marah, merasa kalau ia pantas mendapatkan ini.

Ia sudah berjanji bahkan seperti sumpah, setelah kehilangan Sooyeon ia akan menjaga Minseok sebaik mungkin, tapi apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dalam kasus ini Minseok bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada Soojin, setidaknya Jaehyo punya keyakinan kalau Sooyeon tidak benar-benar mengalami pelecehan seksual, namun melihat bukti yang ada Jaehyo harus mengakui, kalau Minseo mendapatkan perlakuan tersebut.

"Aku akan menemukan siapa pelakunya" Jaehyo berkata dengan terisak, lalu mengangkat kepala untuk menunjukan kesungguhan. "Aku janji pada _ahjussi_ "

-o0o-

"Jangan terlalu banyak berjanji karena kau bisa saja mengingkari."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya sembari mengenakan masker dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang didalamnya terdapat beberapa dokter. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk memandangi lantai.

Lima tahun, lima tahun hampir berlalu dan Baekhee masih belum mengembalikan kepercayaan itu kepadanya? Bahkan setelah yang dia lakukan, sekarang ini Chanyeol tidak meminta lebih, hanya percayalah dan dia akan menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk wanita Byun tersebut, anggaplah sebagai penebusan dosa telah membunuh Jongdae.

"Aku akan membuktikannya Baek-ah" katanya, lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit.

-o0o-

K. R Entertainment diambang kebangkrutan. Orang-orang mundur satu-persatu, para _trainee_ di tarik oleh orangtua karena berita yang menyebar. Dan Jaehyo menjadi sibuk sejak itu, meneliti semua kamera pengintai untuk menemukan siapa yang melakukan hal bejat pada Minseok di kamar asrama bocah itu, dia bergadang bermalam-malam untuk menemukannya sampai dia melupakan mandi dan mengobati luka-luka hasil amukan Kim Youngwoon, tapi sebanyak apapun dia mencari sama sekali tidak ada yang janggal kecuali pengumuman pemajuan debut bintang baru.

Yang sampai saat ini semua laporan masih dikumpulkan untuk dipelajari, semuanya tumpang tindih, tidak bisa menemui titik temu seperti jalan buntu, Jaehyo menghela nafas untuk menetralkan amarah yang semakin waktu semakin bertambah.

"Masuk" ia berkata setelah pintu diketuk dua kali, sekertarisnya masuk membawa setumpuk laporan yang dia minta kemarin malam. "Tuan, polisi datang lagi hari ini" wanita berpakaian resmi itu berkata dengan hidung mengernyit, mungkin merasakan bau menyengat yang berasal dari bosnya.

"Aku tahu, dan sekarang keluar dari sini"

"Kita tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, tuan cepat atau lambat"

"Kubilang keluar, kau tidak dengar" Jaehyo berseru keras menyela sang sekertaris yang membuat wanita itu takut dan langsung terbirit keluar. Pintu terdengar tertutup, dan Jaehyo kembali fokus pada tumpukan dokumen. Sepasang mata tajamnya terpusat pada dokumen dengan tanggal terbaru.

"Nama Luhan Group tertulis sebagai pengirim"

Ia melemparkan berkas itu tanpa minat karena dia tidak butuh menjalin kerjasama apapun sekarang.

Dan seharusnya dia langsung curiga melihat tanggal yang tertera karena itu terlampau baru untuk pengajuan kerjasama jika mengingat berita CEO K.R terlibat penjualan manusia demi memajukan perusahaan, dan semua itu baru dia sadari ketika ia membaca daftar tamu perusahaan sebulan terakhir.

Lu Han ada diurutan teratas dan di beberapa urutan kemudian isterinya terdaftar.

Baekhyun Lu. Ada apa?

Ia mengambil lagi berkas yang tadi dia buang dan terbelalak dengan isinya.

" _Baekhyun yang mengakuinya kepadaku"_

" _Apa masalahnya seburuk itu?"_

" _Mandul"_

-o0o-

Mandul? Lu Han terlalu dekat dengan Minseok, orang terakhir yang ingin ditemui Lu Han adalah Minseok sebelum esok harinya Minseok menghilang dan bintang baru melakukan persiapan debut tanpa Minseok namun dengan formasi lengkap – sembilan orang.

Baekhyun menemui seseorang di perusahaannya dan itu bukan Minseok. Baekhyun mandul dan dia menemukan seseorang dengan target empuk untuk dijadikan tumbal, Lim Yoon-Ah.

Siswa _trainee_ terlama di perusahaan. Baekhyun ingin dia menjadi ibu pengganti bagi anak mereka dengan jaminan mereka akan memberikan debut bagi Lim Yoon-Ah.

Mata elang Ahn Jaehyo bertemu dengan mata rusa yang lelah yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar.

Dengan langkah mirip berlari, lelaki bermarga Ahn itu menghampiri Lu Han, melayangkan sebuah pukulan yang langsung membuat hidung mancung milik Lu Han mengeluarkan darah, lelaki yang lebih kecil Jaehyo terhuyung jatuh dan Jaehyo menarik kerah itu kuat.

"Kau"

Dia mendesis, mengabaikan umpatan Lu Han atas pukulan tiba-tiba, tapi begitu dia mengatakan ini masalahnya, mata itu terbelalak saling bertatap.

"Kau yang memperkosa Minseok sampai meninggal?" Lu Han mematung dalam posisi, dan Jaehyo tahu kalau jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah _Iya_. Secra tersirat.

" _Wae_?" Jaehyo bertanya lemah, tapi tangannya semakin kuat meremat kerah leher baju Lu Han membuatnya tercekik, lalu tidak berapa lama dia melayangkan lagi bogem mentahnya hingga wajah Lu Han tidak terbentuk menjadi pahatan tampan lagi.

"Kenapa harus dia? Seharusnya jangan dia?" suara lelaki itu menggema diseluruh ruangan besar, mengundang kedatangan orang-orang yang hendak melerai namun tidak berani karena Lu Han tampak menerima maka itu artinya ia mengizinkan orang asing itu menghajarnya.

Dan dari yang mereka dengar, ini pasti tentang nona kecil Kim Minseok.

"Kau bisa lakukan itu dengan siapa saja, kau bisa pilih wanita manapun tapi kenapa harus dia? WAE!?" gemanya lagi semakin keras, semakin banyak pukulan yang dia layangkan, sampai tubuhnya ikut limbung kesamping sambil menangis keras, memukul dirinya sendiri.

Tubuhnya terlentang dengan mata tergenang air yang terus meluncur melewati pipinya.

"Kenapa harus dia" dan " _Mianhae_ " bersautan secara lirih.

Sampai kemudian dari pintu disamping kepala Jaehyo terdengar sebuah jeritan.

" _Appa_ "

Dan ketika pintu di buka paksa, mata Jaehyo nyaris keluar dari tempatnya, dan dia menangis semakin meraung, dadanya semakin sesak dengan keadaan terjadi, masalah menjadi tarik ulur seperti sinetron dengan ribuan episode.

-o0o-

"Melihat?"

Baekhyun nyaris memekik ketika dokter mengatakan Jongin sudah bisa melihat dan lilitan organ dalamnya berhasil normalkan, Jongin mulai bisa disuapi bubur mulai minggu depan.

"Benar nyonya dan kami sudah membuat bubur yang bisa di lahab Mr. Kim dengan mudah tanpa melukai tenggorokannya" kata dokter wanita itu sembari melihat Jongin kecil yang tertidur setelah meminum susu.

Melihat secara sempurna, saat lahir, sebelah mata Jongin mengalami masalah dan selama ini dia hanya bisa melihat dengan sebelah matanya dibantu pendengarannya yang tajam sehingga dia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang.

Lima tahun yang lalu, secara prematur dia melahirkan Jongin sekalian mengabil tumor dan rahimnya yang semakin hari semakin membesar menggerogoti diri, Jongin lahir tidak normal, tubuhnya tumbuh sangat lamban, penglihatan tidak normal serta organ dalamnya saling melilit, maka itulah meski usianya nyaris akan menginjak lima tahun dia terlihat seperti bayi beberapa bulan.

Sejak lima tahun ini Jongin dirawat dirumah sakit London dan Baekhyun rela bolak-balik Korea-Inggris demi menilik buah hatinya yang dijaga oleh Chanyeol.

Dan setelah hari dimana Jongin dinyatakan bisa melihat, Baekhyun tidak absen untuk datang dan menunjukan wajahnya pada bayinya yang dia cintai, alasannya suapaya Jongin hapal dengan dirinya menyimpan dirinya sebanyak-banyaknya kalau-kalau dia tidak datang karena kembali ke Korea.

"Jongin-ah" kemudian ia terkekah. "King Kim, kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu demikian" ia mengusap pelan punggung tangan Jongin yang menggenggam jarinya. "Itu supaya kau menjadi raja, dan tidak akan ada yang menyentuh apalagi menghinamu seperti yang terjadi pada ayahmu"

Jongin tergelak kecil. "Makanya sehatlah dengan cepat King-ie, dan _eomma_ akan memberikan dunia dimana kau adalah rajanya. Hmm"

-o0o-

Jaehyo tidak bisa berfikir, kepalanya nyaris meledak dengan segala informasi yang baru saja dia terima. Sekarang bagaimana? Mengantarkan Minseo pada orang tuanya dan mengatakan kalau kemarin terjadi kesalahan, lalu dengan begitu Lu Han akan mati ditangan orangtuanya.

Jaehyo tahu benar bagaimana bagaimana hubungan Hangeng dan Lu Han. Tapi dalam kasus ini Lu Han bersalah dalam segi apapun.

Atau mungkin ini yang namanya kualat, Lu Han berniat membohongi orangtuanya dengan menatakan kalau anak yang kelak akan dilahirkan isteri keduanya adalah anak dirinya dengan Baekhyun, makanya rencana dua orang itu gagal total dan berakhir menjadi bumarang pada diri sendiri.

Sebagai seorang teman, dia tidak mau itu terjadi, tapi dia sungguh tidak mau mengingkari janji kepada keluarga Kim, lagi. Kasus Sooyeon saja masih belum selesai, kenapa ditambah lagi.

Sekarang hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah tenang, sebisa mungkin menekan berbagai emosi yang berkecampuk supaya bisa berfikir jernih, dia butuh kepala dingin, dengan begitu satu-satu masalah akan bisa ditemui solusinya, benar. Bukankah setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

-o0o-

Jaehyo datang lagi esok harinya ke tempat Lu Han dalam keadaan yang lebih benar, dia sudah membersihkan diri juga mengobati semua luka yang kini lebam birunya menghias di wajahnya. Saat dia sampai disana, pengawal yang kemarin dihajar habis plehnya mengantarnya untuk menuju ruang kerja Lu Han, lelaki itu sedang duduk termangu di kursi kerjanya tanpa menyadari kedatangannya, sedikit banyak ia tahu, Lu Han pasti dirundung kebingungan mendalam.

Ia tahu benar, Lu Han bukan orang yang dengan mudah berkhianat terlebih jika itu menyangkut sebuah hubungan apalagi yang sakral. Sebab-akibat, dan masalah yang ada disini Lu Han sedang di tuntut, di tuntut oleh orangtuanya, jika tuntutan itu tidak di penuhi, konsekuensinya adalah ia harus bercerai dengan isterinya.

Sedikit banyak Jaehyo mulai paham, meski belum bisa menerima semuanya, ini terlalu gila dan sulit diterima akal sehat.

"Pengalihan K. R kepada Luhan Group? Apa itu rencanamu atau Baekhee?"

Jaehyo melemparkan berkas yang dibawanya dari kantor menuju rumah Lu Han, seketika memecahkan lamunan lelaki tersebut yang langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap dirinya. Ia menghela nafas, menarik laci di dibawahnya dan memberikan dokumen lain.

"Mari lupakakan rencana siapa atau apapun itu Jaehyo, itu tidak penting sekarang" Lu Han sedang tidak punya minat membahas rencana dan rencana yang akan semakin membelit otaknya, sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah, meredam masalah dan membuat keadaan menjadi baik, setelah itu tinggal pikirkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap hidup selanjutnya, hanya itu jalan terbaik yang dapat di camapi oleh otak Lu Han.

"Keluarga Kim mejual perusahaannya kepada Kingdom Han dan berencana akan pindah bulan depan" Kingdom Han adalah perusahaan raksasa milik ayah Lu Han yang cabangnya sudah tersebar diseluruh dunia, dan cabang yang berada di Korea tidak kalah besar dengan yang ada di induk – Beijing – China.

"Alihkan itu kepada Luhan Group dan buat perusahaan Kim Youngwoon dalam kendali Luhan Group"

"Untuk apa?"

"Kingdom Han saat ini menjadi satu-satunya perusahaan yang mau membeli secara sukarela perusahaan Kim Youngwoon yang sedang mengalami guncangan hebat karena Hangeng Tan dan Kim Youngwoon adalah teman, orangtua ku dan orangtua Minseok adalah teman, dan jangan sampai orangtuaku tahu mengenai apa yang terjadi pada Kim Youngwoon karena jika itu sampai terjadi Casey dan Hangeng tidak akan tinggal diam, mereka akan mencari dan bukan hal sulit menemukan aku sebagai pelaku pelecehan seksual anak mereka, karena itulah, buat perusahaan keluarga Kim ada dibawah kendali kita, supaya ketika waktunya sudah kembali normal aku bisa mengembalikan perusahaan itu kepada Youngwoon"

"Apa itu bentuk ganti rugi?"

"Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu, dan untukmu aku tahu kau sangat ingin menghajarku, tapi tahan itu sampai aku membuat keadaan sedikit lebih baik dan ada baiknya kau membantuku, setelah itu, terserah padamu apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kepada Minseok?"

Keduanya bertatapan, Jaehyo butuh tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepada Minseok setelah ini, baiklah dia sudah tahu kalau Lu Han dan Minseok sudah menikah tapi sebatas itu ia tidak tahu kelanjutan ceritanya yang membuatnya bingung, apakah suatu saat Lu Han akan membuang Minseok atau bagaimana, semuanya membingungkan dan kedua orang cerdas itu sungguh tampak bodoh karena sama-sama mengalami kebingungan hebat.

"Aku tidak tahu"

Lu Han tidak tahu, dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan terhadap Minseok dan bagaimana dia akan bersikap, lagi-lagi Jaehyo menumpuk diri di kantornya setelah mengusir semua orang dan akan memberikan klarifikasi tentang semua masalah yang sedang terjadi.

Tapi tidak, semua tidak akan selesai dalam waktu dekat, mengingat masalah datang bertubi-tubi dan Jaehyo diminta segera datang ke kantor polisi, bukan hal tidak mungkin kalau kasus Sooyeon akan di angkat kembali, jika itu di ungkit kembali dan polisi mengupas lagi dan mengangkatnya kepermukaan maka itu akan memberatkan dirinya, opini publik lebih mengerikan dari pada apapun, dan dia tidak mau jika harus mendekam di penjara.

Karena jika dia masuk bui, masalah tidak akan menjadi baik, dan selamanya dia akan mendapat julukan si penjual manusia, meski jika nantinya ia telah di bebaskan.

-o0o-

Brang panjang terdengar lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, ketika Lu Han sedng sibuk mengerjakan laporan akhir pemindahan perusahaan ayah Minseok kebawah kendali Luhan Group. Dia ingin mengabaikan, ingin untuk sejenak membiarkan Minseok melakukan apa saja yang dia mau sampai dia lelah dan berakhir dengan dirinya berhenti, namun sudah hampir setengah jam rupanya anak itu tidak juga berhenti dan dia menjadi kesal karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Setelah menutup _laptop_ secara kasar dia keluar dari ruang kerja menuju lantai dua.

Semua orang berkumpul di depan pintu, dengan benda kotak penutup itu tertutup dengan rapat, dasar bodoh, Lu Han mengumpat dalam hati, tapi tidak bisa langsung meluapkan karena dia harus mendiamkan Minseok terlebih dahulu, karena jika seperti ini, Minseok tidak akan berhenti kecuali dia pingsan dan berakhir dengan kembali sakit berhari-hari.

"Tuan"

"Buka pintunya"

Ia mengabaikan sapaan itu dan meminta segera pintunya dibuka, saat kepalanya baru menyumbul, sebuah mangkuk melamin mendarat keras di kepalanya, membuatnya sedikit merasa pusing. Sementara sang tersangka terduduk dengan memegang sebilah pisau yang membuatnya terbelalak dan takut, sial siapa yang membawa pisau kemari.

"Minseok-ah, lepaskan pisau itu dan berikan kepadaku" Lu Han bergerak mendekat.

"Pergi dari sini"

"Aku akan pergi, tapi berikan dulu pisau itu kepadaku"

"Tidak, dan jangan mendekat atau aku akan membunuhmu" Minseok menggeleng keras, semakin menodongkan benda tajam itu kepada Lu Han yang terus mendekat, mata lelaki itu bergerak, mengamati setiap bagian tubuh Minseok untuk menilik, apakah ada luka disana atau tidak "Pergi"

"Aku akan pergi"

Sial, disekitar pergelangannya berdarah, kalau tidak segera diobati dia bisa mati. "Pergelangan tanganmu berdarah kau bisa mati"

"Aku memang ingin mati"

Jadi anak ini berniat bunuh diri, demi tuhan. Apa budaya Korea memang demikian, jika dirundung frustasi berlebihan mereka lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupnya, apa bagi mereka nyawa setidak berharga itu. Lagipula apa untungnya jika mati? Malah akan menambah masalah baru. Lu Han menarik tangannya yang tadi terulur untuk meminta pisau tersebut dari Minseok, wajah cemasnya berganti menjadi datar.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu lakukan sekarang"

Terucap kata _apa_ dari bibir Minseok secara lirih, "Lakukan. Kau bilang ingin mati? Jadi lakukan sekarang"

Minseok memandang pisau ditangan dan pergelangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan banyak darah, itu tergores tidak sengaja ketika dia ingin mengusir orang-orang yang memasuki kamarnya dan terus menyuruhnya makan dan minum obat, jadi apakah sekarang ia harus memperdalamnya? Supaya dia mati sungguhan?

"Tidak jadi?"

Lu Han menjejak sedikit demi sedikit menuju Minseok, dia harus mengambil benda itu, demi apapun, Minseok tidak boleh mati, dan dia berharap Minseok hanya sedang merasa terdesak sehingga dia berkata secara rancau, Lu Han akan semakin berdosa jika Minseok sungguhan membunuh dirinya, dan jika itu terjadi lelaki itu tidak yakin akan hidup sampai besok karena dia akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri karena melakukan bunuh diri.

"Kau pikir dengan kau mati, semua akan berakhir? Kau akan masuk neraka dan kau akan dihukum oleh tuhan"

Entah kenapa Lu Han suka kalau fakta disini Minseok adalah anak-anak, karena menakuti anak-anak itu mudah, anak-anak cenderung takut dimarahi ibunya, masuk neraka, hantu dan sejenisnya yang bagi orang dewasa itu menjadi sesuatu yang sudah dianggap sebagai angin lalu, daripada hantu orang dewasa lebih takut kepada bos mereka yang bisa saja memotong gaji secara berlebihan. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana neraka itu kepadamu? Kau sudah tahu dalam pelajaran agama di sekolah kan?"

"Kau juga akan masuk neraka" kan, apa kata Lu Han, mata Minseok berkaca dan tangannya gemetar. "Aku tahu, tapi setidaknya hanya akan dihukum sebagai pria jahat"

"Kau menculik aku, kau menyakitiku"

Lu Han semakin dekat, sedikit lagi dia dapatkan benda tajam itu.

"Minseok"

"Tuan"

Semua orang berteriak.

-o0o-

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" Jungsoo terbangun dengan keringat berlebih, Youngwoon yang duduk disampingnya segera menoleh, mereka sedang ada dalam pesawat, penerbangan menuju pulau sebrang yang jauh dari Gyeonggi.

"Minnie kita" ia bergumam lirih, dan Youngwoon sudah tahu tanpa banyak penjelasan, jika itu sesuatu tentang Minseok, wajar jika isterunya menangis, mseki sebulan telah berlalu.

"Minseok kalian masih hidup"

Jaehyo yang duduk di belakang pasangan Kim itu berucap dalam hati, dengan penampilan rambut dipangkas habis Jaehyo mengikuti kemana pasangan Kim itu pergi, dia harus membantu sebisa mungkin keluarga tersebut untuk bangkit kembali, dulu ketika kasus ini menimpa Sooyeon, Jaehyo tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal karena Kim Jongwoon dan Song Qian lebih memilih bercerai ketimbang menyelesaikan secara baik-baik sampai kemudian keduanya menikah lagi, Jongwon menikah dengan wanita blasteran Inggris-Korea dan Song Qian menikah dengan pemuda Thailand.

Dan sangat berbeda dengan Youngwoon dan Jungsoo yang memilih pindah ketempat yang jauh untuk membuka lembaran baru, maka Jaehyo akan membantu mereka sebanyak mungkin, ini sebagai permohonan maaf, maaf karena dia belum bisa menepati janji untuk mengembalikan Minseok juga menangkap si pelaku bejat yang sudah menodai Minseo, karena sekarang, yang bisa lelaku Ahn itu lakukan adalah, bersembunyi sembari mengumpulkan bukti, untuk kasus Minseok, sekalian kekasih hatinya – Sooyeon.

Cinta datang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu dan kebersamaan, Jaehyo yakin, pada saatnya nanti Lu Han akan jatuh hati kepada Minseok dan ketika waktu itu tiba, Lu Han akan membahagiakan Minseok diatas kebahagiaannya sendiri, jadi _ahjussi-ahjumma_ bertahanlah sampai saat itu tiba, karena saat itu kalian akan kembali bertemu dengan Minseok dan anak-anak yang lucu yang memanggil kalian _harabeoji_ dan _halmeoni._

Jaehyo memasangkan _earphone_ untuk menghentikan telinganya mendengar tangis pilu nyonya Park Jungsoo.

-o0o-

Tubuh Minseok jatuh menimpa badan Lu Han, pisau yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk melukai pergelangan tangannya semakin dalam terayun dengan lumayan keras yang pada akhirnya juga mengiris wajah Lu Han, membuat darah mengalir sampai kedagu.

"Panggil dokter" ia berteriak dengan murka sambil menggotong badan yang semakin hari semakin ringan dalam gendongannya. Ia menarik seprei dan _bedcover_ yang kotor dan membaringkan Minseok disana, merobek bagian bawah bajunya dan mengikatkan robekan tersebut di atas pergelangan yang terluka untuk menghentikan darah.

Ia mengambil potongan sisa bajunya dan menekan dibagian wajahnya yang terluka, berdenyut, sepertinya mengiris sekalian dagingnya, setelah ini wajah Lu Han tidak akan terpahat sesempurna patung dewa lagi, _ah_ _sialan_.

"Lu _sajjang_ " dokter Shim agak terkejut dengan goresan yang ada diwajahnya saat dia datang tapi dengan isyarat dia meminta agar lelaki jangkung berlogat Jepang itu menolong Minseok terlebih dahulu setelah itu dia keluar dari sana, menyuruh semua pelayan dan keamanan yang berjaga di kamar Minseok kesebuah ruangan.

Ketika dia masuk, semua orang sudah berbaris dengan rapi seperti tentara dalam militer.

Ia berdiri memunggungi selusin karyawannya untuk beberapa saat, menetralkan amarah dan menekan keinginan untuk membunuh supaya dia tidak menghajar pekerjanya sampai mati, tangannya turun bersama kaun penuh darah dan menghela nafas.

Mencecap rasa asin dari bibir sebelah kirinya yang tergores pisau lalu berbalik. **BUGH.** Satu bogem mentah mendarat pada seorang lelaki yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya, lagi, lagi dan lagi sampai si lelaki batuk darah.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa aku menghajarmu" Lu Han menarik rambut lelaki yang sudah akan kehilangan kesadaran. " _Chwiseonghamnida_ "

"Maaf? Dasar bodoh" kembali Lu Han melayangkan kakinya. "Bagaimana bisa kalian menguncinya seperti itu HAH? KAU PIKIR MINSEOK BINATANG?"

"Anak itu terus melemparkan semua benda dan menodongkan pisau" seorang wanita yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Lu Han bersuara dengan suara yang bergetar, kentara sekali takutnya, membuat Lu Han mendongak dan menghentikan aksi mari-menghajar-sampai-mati.

Ia bangkit dari jongkok dan berdiri dihadapan siwanita. "Dan kalian semua kalah dari bocah empat belas tahun yang hanya menodongkan sebuah pisau?"

" _Chwiseonghamnida_ "

" _Chwiseonghamnida_? Kau pikir apa gunanya maaf? Apa dengan kau meminta maaf semua akan kembali membaik? Kembali seperti semula? HAH?"

"Kami tidak tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan tuan"

"Jadi karena itu kalian menguncinya dan membiarkan dia bersama tumpukan benda tajam? Terlebih ada sebilah pisau ditangannya?"

Dan Lu Han tidak bisa tidak melayangkan tangannya kepada seseorang dihadapannya sampai jatuh sekalipun dia seorang perempuan, ia kembali berjongkok, menarik rahang tersebut dan menekannya keras. "Ini adalah terakhir kalinya, jika sekali lagi hal seperti ini terjadi, bukan hanya wajahmu yang cantik ini yang terluka"

" _N…ne sa-sajjang-nim_ "

"Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah berani menyebutnya _dengan_ sebutan _anak itu_ kepadanya karena dia punya nama, Kim Minseok, dan Kim Minseok adalah milikku, ingat dengan baik atau kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyebut namamu sendiri"

Terdengar posesisef, Lu Han berkata seakan dia menempatkan Minseok diatas segalanya. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut ia lagsung berdiri dan meninggalkan selusin manusia yang langsung menghela menarik nafas banyak-banyak karena merasa lega, yang perempuan merubung pada peremuan yang tadi kena damprat Lu Han dan yang lelaki mulai menolong rekan mereka yang sepertinya akan kehabisan kesadaran.

-o0o-

Minseok terbaring lagi dengan selang infuse tergantung pada tiang, saat ia datang dokter Shim sedang menyuntikan sesuatu pada kantung infuse yang entah apa itu, dan dia langsung berbalik menghadapnya setelah selesai, tas dokter yang sudah di rapihkan dibuka kembali, ia mengeluarkan alat untuk menjahit luka.

"Sepertinya luka di bibirmu agak parah" katanya, lalu menarik Lu Han untuk duduk dan menjahit luka tersebut, tanpa banyak protes Lu Han hanya menerima saja, lagipula rasanya memang sakit dan dia tidak bohong kalau dia rasanya mau pingsan saking sakinya.

Garis memanjang beberapa senti terbentang di bawah bibir bagian kirinya yang sangat jelas, rasanya disana agak berat dan terasa begitu besar. "Kurasa ini akan meninggalkan bekas, itu seperti di potong, bukan sekedar tergores"

"Ya, dan jika aku tidak menghindar, mataku hampir tertusuk pisaunya" kata Lu Han sedikit susah, bibirnya terasa begitu tebal, seperti dia baru berciuman dengan aspal.

"Lukanya agak dalam, sedikit lagi menekannya dia tidak tertolong"

Luhan mengingat kalimat terakhir yang terlontar dari mulut dokter Shim sebelum pergi, sedikit lagi? Jika tadi Lu Han tidak bergerak cepat untuk menjauhkan benda tajam itu dari Minseok mungkin sekarang Minseok sudah tidak ada, Lu Han tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika semua itu terjadi, dia pasti akan menjadi gila, bahkan sekarang Minseok tidak mati saja Lu Han serasa gila, apalagi jika ia benar-benar mati.

"Minseok- _ah_ " ia memanggil lirih sembari mengusapi tangan kecil berjari gendut milik Minseok yang kini terasa hangat bahkan menyengat. "Ingat tidak, kau pernah berkata kalau isteriku sangat cantik?"

"Kurasa dia hanya cantik parasnya, hatinya tidak secantik itu, dan aku agak menyesal…." Kalimat Lu Han tertahan isak. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan senggukan tidak bisa di hindari "Menyesal mencintainya dengan banyak sampai kita terjebak demikian"

Satu senggukan lagi lolos, lagi, lagi terus sampai ia menggigit pergelangan tangannya bersamaan dengan semakin besar intensitas tangisnya dan banyaknya air mata yang tumpah. " _Mianhae_ Minseok- _ah_ "

 _Park Jungsoo sedang berjalan di taman sore itu untuk membunuh rasa bosan karena suaminya tidak kunjung pulang bekerja padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul lima lewat dua menit lima puluh tujuh detik nyaris tiga menit._

 _Wanita cantik itu sedang hamil, tujuh bulan dan sedang senang-senangnya di ajak jalan-jalan setiap sore, tapi lelaki berbadan besar yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya malah pulang terlambat, akhirnya dia pergi keluar sendiri, berjalan menyusuri jalanan taman yang banyak muda-mudi sedang menghabiskan waktu sore mereka._

 _Ada sebuah kedai kpoi di taman, mendadak ia ingin mencicipi kopi, sekaligus teman berjalan mungkin tidak masalah, lagipula udara agak dingin jadi dia butuh penghangat, ia mengusap pelan buntelan besar diperutnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Kita beli yang hangat-hangat ya, sayang" ia berbisik kecil dan dijawab dengan tendangan yang membuatnya tergelak dan menyimpulkan kalau jawaban dari anaknya adalah iya._

" _Ah anak pintar" ia tersenyum lagi dan berjalan menuju kedai tersebut, tapi ketika dia tinggal beberapa langkah dan sampai ada pintu kedai, telinga kecilnya mendengar sebuah isakan, dan itu berasal dari seorang bocah laki-laki yang terduduk di bawah pohon sambil menangis lengkap dengan wajah bingungnya, dan aura keibuan Jungsoo lalu menuntunya untuk menghampiri, anak itu langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya sepertinya dia takut dan berfikir mungkin Jungsoo adalah orang jahat._

" _Hay nak" agak susah, Jungsoo berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan sibocah yang sepertinya berusia belasan tahun. "Pergi" katanya dalam bahasa China yang fasih, ah dia bukan orang Korea sepertinya, pikir Jungsoo seketika._

" _Kenapa menangis? Laki-laki jangan menangis sayang" wanita hamil itu mengusap pelan puncak kepala si anak yang perlahan mengangkat kepala, tangisnya mulai mereda, dan rasa lega terpancar jelas disana, sepertinya senang karena Jungsoo memahami bahasanya._

" _Kau pasti bukan orang Korea ya?"_

 _Si anak mengangguk kecil dengan tampang lucu yang mengundang Jungsoo untuk terkekah dan menghapus jejak basah disana dan menarik tangan anak tersebut untuk berdiri, perutnya tidak nyaman untuk dibawa berjongkok terlalu lama. "Siapa namamu?"_

" _Liu Han, Tan Liu Han"_

" _Lu Han?"_

" _Liu Han" anak itu membenarkan pengucapan Jungsoo yang sepertinya terdengar salah baginya, wanita itu membrengut kecil. "Liu Han terlalu sulit di ucapkan, bagaimana kalau Lu Han saja, supaya mudah di ingat"_

" _Lu Han?" Liu Han mengulang nama itu, memang terdengar lebih mudah, dan terasa ringan ketika mengucapkannya._

" _Iya" wanita itu tampak terkekah setelah itu lalu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Aku hanya bercanda, namamu bagus Liu Han-ssi"_

" _Aku suka" Liu Han berkata menghentikan tawa Jungsoo dengan itu. "Panggil saja aku Lu Han, aku suka, namanya terdengar keren"_

"Jinjja _? Ah maksudku sungguh?" Jungsoo cepat-cepat kembali mengganti bahasanya ketika dia tidak sengaja menggunakan bahasa Korea, Jungsoo fasih bahasa China, karena dia pernah menimba ilmu di negeri tirai bambu selama tiga tahun. Dan salah seorang temannya juga sekarang menetap disana karena menikah dengan orang pribumi China._

" _Hmm"_

" _Baiklah, ah ya, namaku Jungsoo, Park Jungsoo, ngomong-ngomong kenapa menangis? Hey laki-laki tidak boleh menangis"_

 _Wajahnya berubah murung lagi, senyuman yang tadi tersungging kini kembali lenyap "Ada apa?"_

" _Aku terpisah dari rombongan ayahku, dan aku tidak bisa menghubungi mereka karena aku meninggalkan ponselku di mobil"_

" _Ah" setelah bergumam Ah agak panjang, Jungsoo mengambil ponsel dalam sakunya dan mengulurkan kepada anak tersebut. "Kau bisa gunakan milikku, hari hampir gelap mereka pasti bingung dan khawatir, aku haus sekali jika sudah selesai aku ada di kedai itu" Jungsoo menunjuk kedai kopi yang tadi menjadi tujuannya. Dan anak bernama Liu Han yang sudah berganti menjadi Lu Han mengangguk kecil, mulai menekan beberapa nomor yang langsung terhubung dengan ponselnya. Tidak berapa lama suara ayahnya terdengar menggema disana. "_ Baba _"_

 _[Tan Liu Han, ada dimana kau sekarang anak nakal?]_

" _Aku ada di taman aku tersesat setelah membeli kopi ketika berhenti di sebrang taman"_

 _[Dasar anak nakal, tunggu disana, pengawal akan datang menjemputmu]_

 _Dan Liu Han kemudian berbalik membawa benda kotak itu kepada wanita yang sudah berbaik hati kepadanya, dilihat wanita itu sedang duduk sambil menyandarkan punggngnya dan dia baru sadar, wanita itu sedang hamil._

" _Oh, Lu Han-_ ssi _" dan entah kenapa ia sangat suka bagaimana wanita itu menyebut nama tersebut, seakan nama itu memang namanya. "Terimakasih" ia bergumam kecil, duduk di bangki depan dihadapan Jungsoo "Kau sudah menghubungi orangtuamu?"_

" _Sudah, dan dia dalam perjalanan kemari. Eum, bibi boleh aku menyentuh perutmu? Berapa usianya bibi"_

 _Eh, "Kau mau menyentuhnya? Dia berusia tujuh bulan"_

 _Tangan Liu Han terulur pada permukaan perut Jungsoo yang besar, tidak berapa lama ia merasakan sebuah tendangan disana. "Dia menyukaimu" Jungsoo berkata membuat Liu Han tersenyum kecil._

" _Namanya siapa bibi?"_

" _Nama? Aku tidak tahu, mau berikan nama untuknya tidak?"_

" _Tuan muda"_

 _Belum sempat Liu Han menjawab, seseorang dengan suara yang dikenali si anak terdengar, mengagetkan dan dia menoleh, seorang berstelan jas hitam datang dan membungkuk dalam. "Maafkan kami tuan kami meninggalkan anda" ia berkata._

" _Kau sudah dijemput" Jungsoo memandang Liu Han yang hanya menatap seorang berstelan jas itu dengan tajam. "Hmm, bibi aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa."_

" _Sampai jumpa"_

-o0o-

" _Heenim-ah" Jungsoo berseru ceria ketika dia membuka pintu ia menemukan sahabatnya yang paling cantik berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyuman lebar. Tidak menunggu lama dia langsung memeluk tubuh ramping sahabatnya, namun kekagetannya justru ketika matanya berjumpa dengan mata rusa yang cemerlang dan sedang memandangnya bersama senyumnya yang sangat lebar. "Oh Lu Han-_ ssi" _segera Jungsoo melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menyapa pada bocah yang pernah ia temui di taman sebulan yang lalu. "Jungsoo_ ahjumma _" ia berseru dengan menggunakan bahasa yang sama dengan Jungsoo. "Kalian saling mengenal? Dan hey, kau memanggilnya apa? Lu Han? Ah, jadi kau yang secara sembarangan mengubah nama anakku ya" tuduh ibu Liu Han – Casey Kim atau Kim Heenim nama Koreanya._

" _Liu Han terlalu sulit untuk lidahku, lagipula Lu Han juga suka nama itu"_

" _Astaga berhentilah bicara dan minggir" suara berat lain terdengar itu Hangeng – ayah Liu Han berkata sambil membawa setumpuk_ paper bag _yang tadi dibeli isterinya saat pergi berbelanja setelah mendapat kabar dari Youngwoon yang tidak bisa menjemput karena Jungsoo sedang hamil besar._

"Omo, _apa ini Kyung-ah, kenapa banyak sekali" Jungsoo berseru histeris karena setelah Hangeng masuk, empat orang ikut menyusuli membawa_ paper bag _sama banyaknya "Hadiah dariku, oh ya, kau tidak izinkan kami masuk? Mana Youngwoon? Kenapa tidak keluar?"_

" _Dia baru pulang kerja, sedang mandi"_

 _Mereka lalu masuk kerumah tersebut dan duduk, Liu Han memilih tempat duduk bersebelahan dengan Jungsoo kemudian mengusap perut wanita itu lagi tapa permisi. "Jadi_ baby _sudah berumur delapan bulan ya_ ahjumma _?" Liu Han bertanya dengan antusias membuat Jungsoo tidak bisa tidak tersenyum sambil tangannya sedikit menekan tangan Liu Han di dperutnya._

"Ne _, ah kau merasakannya?" mereka bertatapan, ketika tendangan yang cukup kuat menyapa telapak tangan Liu Han, anak itu tersenyum, mengangguk antusias, "Minseok menendang. Dia menendang." Serunya senang, namun itu membuat kernyitan dikening yang lebih tua muncul._

" _Minseok?" tanya Jungsoo dan Liu Han mengangguk "Aku akan memanggil_ baby ahjumma _dengan nama Minseok, bukankah nama itu sangat cantik, selain itu namanya juga menggambarkan ketangguhan."_

" _Oh~ jadi karena itu kau giat belajar bahasa Korea dan menambah kelas bahasamu?" Casey menggoda anaknya yang pipinya tampak memerah. "_ Jinjja _?" Jungsoo tampak tidak percaya, pasalnya Casey biasanya terlalu berlebihan._

" _Sungguh, bahkan dia meminta kami untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan nama Liu Han dan katanya mulai sekarang namanya adalah Lu Han"_

 _Semua orang tergelak, termasuk Youngwoon yang kemudian datang memawa nampan berisi minuman dan makanan ringan. "Jadi karena_ ahjumma _telah memberikan aku nama yang keren aku juga ingin memberikan nama yang bagus untuk_ baby, _Minseok itu nama yang cantik, Minyeo dalam bahasa Korea berarti cantik tapi karena Minyeo terlalu umum jadi aku ganti huruf Y nya menjadi S, itu kependekan dari_ Shine. _Semoga suatu saat Minseok akan menjadi anak yang paling bersinar"_

"Omona, _aku tidak tahu kau sampai sedetail itu mempersiapkan nama untuk bibi ini? Sesuka itukah kau terhadap nama Lu Han" Hangeng agaknya menjadi kesal, seakan nama yang diberikan olehnya sama sekali tidak ada bagusnya, padahal ia memikirkan nama itu sampai seminggu lamanya._

" _Nama dari_ baba _itu sangat bagus dan terdengar indah, tapi nama dari_ ahjumma _terdengar keren, aku suka dua-duanya. Itu kombinasai yang sangat bagus"_

" _Astaga, anak ini sudah pandai berbicara rupanya. Sayang sekali ya anak kita baru akan lahir Soo-ie" Youngwoon mengusap pelan perut isterinya. "Coba kalau seumuran dengan Lu Han, pasti aku tidak keberatan jika dia menjadi menantu kita"_

" _Aku juga, meski suatu saat Lu Han akan terlihat seperi bapaknya ketimbang suaminya"_

 _Tawa semakin menggema dan Liu Han tetap asik mengusapi perut Jungsoo bahkan sesekali dia menempelkan telinganya keperut kemudian berbisik. "Minseok-ah,_ saranghae _"_

DUK.

Minseok merasa sesuatu berputar di dalam perutnya, tidurnya mulai tidak nyaman dan dia harus segera bangun, ada sesuatu yang harus di keluarkan, ia mengabaikan rasa pusing yang langsung mendera dan berlari ke kamar mandi, yang otomatis membangunkan Lu Han yang ikut terlelap sedang bermimpi indah.

"Minseok" katanya serak, telinganya mendengar suara orang muntah dari dalam kamar mandi, segera ia ikut masuk mendapati Minseok sedang menunduk menghadap wastafel. Mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Lu Han yang merasa tidak tidak tega, tangannya terulur, sebelah kiri ia gunakan untuk memegangi rambut panjang Minseok yang kusam dan yang sebelah lagi untuk mengurut tengkuknya supaya apa yang ingin keluar segera lepas dan Minseo merasa lega.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Minseok terkulai lemah, isi perutnya sudah terkuras habis, bahkan ketika Lu Han merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam gendongan dia tidak membrontak seperti biasa meski tangan-tangannya memeukul kecil secara lemah dan bibirnya berkata mengusir kepadanya.

"Panggil dokter sekarang" Lu Han menyuruh pada penjaga yang datang. Dan si penjaga langsung melakukan apa yang Lu Han suruhkan,

-o0o-

"Karena Lu dan Min adalah pasangan yang sempurna dalam segala hal"

Hangeng menutup map terakhir sebagai berkas kerjanya dan menatap Jamie Brandon – temannya asal Inggris, seorang arkeolog sekaligus fotografer. Selain dua pekerjaannya tersebut Jamie Brandon adalah seorang paranormal, seseorang yang bisa membaca masa depan dengan berbagai metode.

Dan sekarang dia sedang membaca mengenai masa depan anaknya – Lu Han, menggunakan kartu tarot. "Lihat" ia menunjuk pada kartu dimana semua gambar terlihat seimbang, entah gamabar apa, yang jelas itu merupakan keseimbangan yang terlihat mengagumkan. "Lu dan Min, dalam bahasa Inggris jika di gabung adalah Lumin atau Luminous yang artinya arus cahaya, kau tahu maksudnya?"

"Arus cahaya, dimana tempat itu bercahaya semua sumber terdapat disana"

" _Right_ "

"Dan itulah Lu dan Min, selain itu Lu dan Min membawa _hokey_ yang sangat besar dan baik, ini lebih dari teori pria cantik pebawa keberuntungan seperti kepercayaan nenek moyangmu" Hangeng mengambil gambar yang di perlihatkan Jamie Brandon kepadanya "Lalu apa makna angka satu ini?"

"Satu? Bukankah seuma orang ingin menjadi yang nomor satu, Lu dan Min adalah kombinasi sempurna yang akan dengan mudah mengantar mereka menjadi yang terunggul, bahkan untuk urusan keturunan."

"Maksudmu?"

Jamie Brandon menarik diri, melipat tangan di dada dan bersandar kelakang. Ia berdecak. "Sekali sentuh, langsung jadi"

"Ya?"

"Aih, Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Mr. Tan, maksudnya…."

-o0o-

"Apa? Ha-Hamil"

Lu Han nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Tidak mungkin. "Kami beru melakukannya sekali, kau pasti salah" tuduh Lu Han pada dokter Shin yang juga terlihat tidak percaya.

"Aku serius, bahkan aku sudah mengeceknya beberapa kali. Dia… sungguh hamil."

.

.

Maaf untuk lama updatenya. Sebenernya ff ini ingin aku hentikan upnya karena akan aku fokuskan untuk di novelkan. Tapi setelah banyak pemikiran dan pertimbangan, akhirnnya aku memutuskan untuk membatalkan semua niat tersebut karena beberapa alasan, salah satunya aku tidak mau cast dalam ffini menjadi berubah meskipun Cuma nama. Tapi kan tetep aneh ya kalo misalkan nama berubah, rasanya pasti beda. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk meng up ff ini yang artinya membukukan ff ini batal dan tidak dilanjutkan. Jadi, apa masih ada yang mau membaca ff ini? menunggu chap selanjutnya?

.

.

Moonbabee


	28. Chapter 28

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin – XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma disetiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. _Yeah_ istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

.

.

-e)(o-

.

.

Side Story – _LuMin – Part 3_.

Kepala Luhan nyaris meledak, dia sungguh tidak bisa berfikir dan semua rasanya semakin kacau. Hamil? Baiklah itu akan menjadi kabar baik bagi Baekhyun dan kedua orangtua mereka, tapi tidak dengan Luhan dan, Minseok sendiri. Hamil? Demi tuhan, Minseok masih anak-anak dan usianya baru empat belas tahun, hamil adalah sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya, kenapa? Karena Minseok belum siap menjadi ibu, terlebih organ tubuhnya sebagai wanita tentu belum siap untuk menampung seorang bayi dalam dirinya, terlebih Minseok dalam keadaan jiwa dimana dia sedang terguncang hebat, kemungkinan yang terjadi adalah keguguran dan kerusakan oragan dalam lainnya, tapi menggugurkannya juga tidak mungkin karena itu jauh lebih berbahaya daripada jika Minseok mengalami keguguran secara alami.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin" Luhan menyangkal, masih menyangkal lebih tepatnya, meski sudah entah kesekian kalinya dokter Shim memeriksa untuk memastikan. "Dia masih empat belas tahun. Dia masih anak-anak dan bahkan baru tingkat akhir sekolah dasar"

Rasanya dokter Shim sudah tidak tahan, dia ingin melayangkan tangannya maka ia menghempaskan stetoskop dengan kasar dan memukul wajah Luhan. "Apa kau sedang menyangkal bocah tengik! Kalau kau tahu dia masih kecil seharusnya kau tidak mencabulinya. Sekarang kau mau menyangkal bagaimanapun dia ada, meski baru segumpalan darah tapi anak itu benar-benar ada. Dia hamil dan itu adalah anakmu" seruan keras dokter Shim menggema diseluruh ruangan, membuat Minseok yang sedang tertidur menjadi bangun karena terkaget, selain terkaget dengan seruan keras si dokter jangkung, telinganya juga sempat mendengar akhir kalimat itu. _Dia hamil, dan itu anakmu_. Dia? Dia siapa? Apa dia yang mereka maksud adalah dirinya? Minseo?

"Dia hamil sesuai yang kau inginkan, bukankah kau membutuhkan keturunan…"

" _Appa_ "

Minseok mendadak takut dan dia langsung memanggil ayahnya, membuat dua lelaki yang sedang terbaring dan duduk mendongak. Luhan yang terbaring dengan dokter Shim duduk diatas badan Luhan dengan tangan mencengkram kerah lelaki itu.

" _Appa_ "perlahan namun pasti, ia membringsut menjauh, orang-orang di depan sana menakutinya terlebih fakta jika dia hamil? Hamil itu kan yang perutnya isi bayinya kan? Dan dia sedang hamil?

" _Kotjimal_. Aku tidak hamil, kau bohong, dasar pembohong pembohong" Minseok berteriak histeris, dan Dokter Shim merasa menyesal telah tidak bisa mengontrol emosi sehingga berteriak dengan kencang membuat Minseok yang sedang tertidur sampai terbangun bahkan mendengar teriakannya, membuktikan bahwa dia terlalu keras mengeluarkan suara.

" _Ahjussi_ , dia bohongkan, paman dokter bohong kan, aku tidak hamil kan, aku anak kecil, _ahjussi_ jawab aku" Luhan tidak bisa menjawab atau sekedar membuka mulutnya, ia bahkan masih terduduk dilantai tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa, sekarang bagaimana? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Minseok hamil dan tujuan mereka untuk mendapatkan keturunan sebentar lagi akan tercapai, dan setelah ini Luhan akan menjalani sisa hidupnya bersama dua isteri, seorang isteri simpanan yang akan tersimpan dan tersembunyi dibalik gemerlapnya istana Lu, dan isteri simpanan yang malang itu adalah Kim Minseok seseorang yang tidak pernah ia duga.

Rencana menakjubkan, skenario hebat yang awalnya terasa _sedikit lebih mudah_ kini nyatanya melenceng jauh, seperti cerita sinetron dengan ribuan episode tanpa akhir.

Dan pada akhirnya Minseok tertidur setelah lelah menangis dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Luhan akan mendekat setelah itu. Menyelimuti Minseok supaya hangat dan dia akan menangis sepanjang malam sambil menggigit pergelangan tangannya suapaya suaranya tidak keluar, dalam hati dia terus mengucapkan kata maaf, meski semuanya tidak berguna.

-o0o-

"Apa?" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah dan senyuman menggembang indah, hingga Chanyeol yang melihatnya tertegun, itu adalah senyum Baekhyun terlebar yang pernah ia lihat setelah Jongdae meninggal lima tahun lalu, ada apa? Apa seseorang yang sedang menghubunginya di sebrang sana memberikan sebuah kabar yang baik? Apakah itu? Apa gerangan yang begitu baik sehingga mampu mengembangkan senyuman Baekhyun sedemikian lebar. "Aku akan pulang malam ini" sampai sambungan terputus pun senyum masih mengembang indah di bibir cantik seorangnya.

"Ada apa? Sesuatu yang baik terjadi?" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya jadi dia bertanya. "Dia hamil, Chan dia hamil" wanita itu berseru senang dan tanpa sadar ia bergerak menerjang tubuh Chanyeol, membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang lelaki Park tersebut.

"Hamil? Siapa?"

"Minseok? Isteri baru Luhan. Dia hamil"

Apa? Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Isteri baru? Isteri siapa? Luhan? Maksudnya isteri Luhan? Luhan selingkuh? "Apa maksudmu Baek?"

"Luhan, dia sudah menikah lagi, dan sekarang isterinya tengah hamil, kau ingat kalau aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa pernikahanku dan Luhan hanya akan bertahan beberapa waktu, dan aku merencanakan sebuah perselingkuhan untuk Luhan, jadi ketika aku sudah dapatkan setengah dari harta Luhan dan aku bisa berdiri dengan kakiku sekalian menopang Jongin, aku akan mengumumkan pada dunia, kalau anak yang selama ini dikira anakku dan Luhan bukanlah anak kami, melainkan anak Luhan dan selingkuhannya, dengan begitu semua akan mudah bagiku, dan aku tidak perlu takut pada orangtuaku"

Chanyeol tertegun, Baekhyun mulai terasa mengerikan, ini seperti bukan Baekhyun yang dikenalnya. "Kau serius dengan rencana itu Baek?"

"Tentu, karena hanya dengan itu aku akan membuat Jongin benar-benar menjadi raja"

-o0o-

Mulai dari saat ini semua berubah, cinta Luhan terhadap Baekhyun terkikis secara perlahan, dia mulai membenci wanita itu dan ingin bercerai suatu saat nanti, tidak sekarang. Tidak disaat wanita itu telah memutar balikan hidupnya, dari Luhan yang terkenal hebat menjadi Luhan si penjahat. Jika ia menggugat sekarang wanita itu, yang ada malah dia yang berakhir tamat. Sekarang yang harus dia lakukan adalah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang dia butuhkan, dan dia butuh Jaehyo untuk membantunya.

"Kembali ke Seoul sekarang, aku membutuhkanmu" sambungan terputus. Setelah itu dia mengumpulkan semua pekerjanya di ruang kosong disamping ruang makan, ia mengintruksikan banyak hal, dan memberikan dua koper isi uang kepada kepala keamanan.

"Cari pekerja konstruksi terbaik dan tercepat di negara ini. Dalam dua tahun, aku ingin membangun sebuah _pavilion_ di samping rumah ini dengan pembatas lebih tinggi dari rumah utama" katanya. "Pasang kamera tercanggih di setiap ruangan dan buat semuanya menggunakan _finger access_. Dan untuk rumah ini, buat ruangan kedap suara, letakan pengintai paling kecil di setiap sudut disemua ruangan"

"Baik tuan"

Luhan pergi setelah pekerjanya mengangguk paham, setelah itu dia bergerak lebih cepat. Dia butuh rumah baru, rumah yang akan ia tinggali bersama Baekhee jika mereka sudah menghubungi keluarga Luhan dan keluarga Baekhyun, mereka tidak mungkin kembali ke rumahnya yang sesungguhnya karena ada Minseok.

Jaehyo menghubungi Luhan dua jam kemudian sesaat dia baru selesai melakukan pembayaran terhadap sewa rumah yang dia temukan dengan mudah, ia tidak melakukan negosiasi, yang terpenting adalah, rumah itu sesuai dengan gaya orang kaya, gaya orangtuanya, dia mengeluarkan sebanyak apapun yang mereka minta, saat ini Luhan tidak peduli akan membuang uang berapapun, yang terpenting adalah ia bisa menutupi Minseok, uang bisa dicari kembali dan mendaptkan uang untuk orang secerdas Luhan tidaklah sulit.

"Datanglah kerumah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" sebatas itu Jaehyo sudah paham, dan Luhan langsung memutar balik mobilnya menuju kerumah. Ia rasa sejauh ini dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar, dan untuk selanjutnya dia harus selalu benar supaya dia tidak lagi terjebak dalam hal gila seperti kemarin.

-o0o-

Tepat di waktu yang bersamaan mobil Luhan dan Jaehyo berhenti di parkiran luas rumah itu, dengan isyarat jari Luhan memberitahukan kepada sahabatnya untuk mengikutinya, mereka masuk ke ruang kerja Luhan dan lelaki itu memberikan gulungan kertas pada lelaki yang kini berkepala botak tersebut.

"Aku akan membangun _pavilion_ di samping rumah ini" lelaki Ahn itu menuikan alisnya, merasa tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan tersebut, dan Luhan yang mengerti akan reaksi tersebut segera menjelaskan.

"Pada saatnya nanti, _pavilion_ itu akan menjadi tempat tinggal Minseok dan aku mau kau menjadi penanggung jawab pembangunan tersebut." Jaehyo hanya mengamati _design_ _pavilion_ tersebut sembari mendengarkan, dengan perasaan yang sesekali terkagum karena apa yang dilihatnya kini terlihat begitu indah, bahkan meski masih dalam sebentuk sketsa.

"Dan aku akan membuat ruangan dalam rumah utama menjadi kedap suara dengan pengintaian penuh, dan ruangan itu akan menjadi milik Baekhyun, pastikan kau memasang pengintai tidak terlihat karena aku ingin tahu segala yang dilakukan Baekhyun" sambungnya, dan Jaehyo lagi-lagi menuikan alisnya, kali ini bukan karena tidak mengerti, tapi bingung…

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba melakukan ini?"

Gerakan tangan Luhan menunjuk pada sketsa rumah utama terhenti, mendadak ia menjadi gemetar, tandanya sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi.

Lelaki itu mengangkat kepala lalu menatap Jaehyo, untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam, mengamati manik elang dibalik kacamata yang di pakai Jaehyo sebelum "Minseok hamil" ia mengatakan hal yang serupa peluru menembus langsung pada dada sahabatnya yang berdiri dengan mata membulat sempurna.

Sketsa di tangannya jatuh mendarat dilantai, yang Jaehyo tahu saat itu adalah dia ingin menghajar Luhan – sampai mati.

-o0o-

"Ka-Kau sungguh melakukan itu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya, Baekhyun _nya_ yang manis sudah berubah, dan dia menjadi menakutkan.

"Tentu, hanya dengan begitu Jonginku akan benar-benar menjadi King dan saat King sudah bertahta maka semua akan tunduk kepadanya"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, yang sedang menjadi objek pembicaraan saat ini adalah orangtua Baekhyun dan kebencian itu sepertinya membumbung tinggi sampai pribahasa _selamat datang Byun Baekhyun dan sampai jumpa Kim Baekhyun_ benar-benar terasa saat ini. Sekarang ini jejak Kim Baekhyun isteri Jongdae sama selaki tidak ada, hanya ada Byun Baekhyun yang tatapan matanya sangat berbeda, berkilat penuh ambisi dan kemarahan tertahan.

"Aku akan pulang ke Korea malam ini, jaga Jonginku, Chan, aku tidak lama" wanita itu mengambil tas tagan yang tergeletak di kursi tunggu lalu segera menjauh, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan tatapan takut. Apa rencana Baekhyun tadi?

Suatu saat Baekhyun akan mengatakan kepada dunia, kalau Luhan melakukan perselingkuhan dan wanita itu diminta mengakui anak mereka secara hukum, secara tidak langsung Baekhyun mengatakan kalau dia akan memutar balikan fakta, membuat Luhan menjadi pihak yang bersalah, demi mendapatkan harta gono-gini untuk Jongin.

Chanyeol tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Baekhyun memiliki pemikiran tersebut. Baekhyun terasa begitu mirip dengan Byun Kangta, menggunakan pihak yang tidak bersalah menjadi korban. Memang benar _buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya._

-o0o-

"Hamil? Bedebah!"

Jaehyo serius dengan apa yang diucapkannya, bahkan ketika lelaki itu nafasnya sudah tersenggal dia tetap menghajar. "Dia masih anak-anak, _idiot_. Dan kau membuatnya hamil? Katakan padaku berapa kali kau melakukannya!?" satu demi satu tinjuan terus mendarat di wajah Luhan dan lelaki itu sudah terkulai, namun dia sungguh enggan menghentikan apa yang sedang di lakukan.

"Aku bersumpah, aku hanya melakukannya satu kali, hanya malam itu" susah payah Luhan berucap, nafasnya sudah hampir hapis dia seperti akan mati.

"Kalau hanya satu kali bagaimana dia sampai hamil, dia masih anak-anak" dan Jaehyo tetap tidak percaya, memang siapapun tidak akan percaya. Sekali melakukan tidak akan langsung jadi, tapi mau bagaimana nyatanya itu terjadi kepada Luhan dan Minseok, anak itu sekarang hamil, hamil anaknya.

Saat ini yang terlintas dimata Jaehyo adalah, pasangan Kim yang mempercayakan Minseok kepadanya juga kesempatan kedua yang mereka berikan jika ia ingin mendapatkan pengampunan, namun sekarang? Semuanya luluh lantah, habis sudah dan Jaehyo tidak bisa melakukan apapun, bahkan untuk menunjukan wajahnya kepada mereka rasanya dia tidak berani.

Jaehyo sudah menganggap Minseok seperti keponakannya, dia menyayangi anak itu seperti Sooyeon menyayangi Minseok, tapi kenapa Luhan dengan jahatnya melakukan ini, melakukan hal kejam pada orang yang telah sahabatnya anggap sebagai keluarga. Seharusnya Luhan tahu, kenapa ia tidak terlalu banyak menuntut kepada Minseok selama anak itu menjadi _trainee_ , itu karena Minseok adalah keponakan kesayangan Sooyeon – kekasihnya. Dan sekarang, semua menjadi antah brantah tidak karuan.

Tangan lelaki itu menggantung di udara, hingga akhirnya dia menjatuhkan tinjunya pada lantai disamping telinga Luhan yang otomatis membuat tangannya sendiri terluka. Dia sangat ingin membunuh lelaki ini, tapi fakta jika mereka adalah sahabat, Jaehyo tidak bisa. Dia tidak mungkin membunuh sahabatnya meski dia sangat ingin.

"Kenapa harus dia, brengsek. _Michin saekkiya_ "

Lagi, keduanya menangis bersama, menangis terlentang di atas lantai dengan meraung.

Hamil? Lelaki itu masih tidak habis fikir. Apa lagi yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apa Minseok akan melahirkan? Dia masih anak-anak, dan mengerikan sekali anak-anak melahirkan seorang anak, Jaehyo berharap semoga Minseok baik-baik saja dan Jaehyo semakin bertekad, suatu saat dia harus menetapkan keadilan untuk Minseok, saat ini menghajar Luhan hanya membuang-buang tenaga.

Setelah mengelap wajahnya, dia bangkit dan meninggalkan Luhan, berada dalam jangkauan terdekat dengan orang itu akan membuat darahnya terus mendidih, dia butuh ketenangan untuk menenangkan diri, baru setelah itu dia memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan, memikirkan ulang tentang yang selanjutnya.

Untuk sekarang, nanti, lusa, yang akan datang dan seterusnya.

"Setelah ini, akan banyak yang berubah Han, kau bereskan semua masalah yang kau perbuat ini dan pastikan Minseok dalam keadaan aman dan baik-baik saja, jika tidak aku akan pastikan membuat hidupmu tidak sama lagi" Jaehyo membanting pintu lalu pergi. Meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa menetralkan nafas mencerna baik-baik perkataan Jaehyo.

Melihat betapa kemarahan lelaki itu, dia pasti sangat menyayangi Minseok, terlebih fakta bahwa Jaehyo juga dekat dengan orangtua Minseok, sedikit banyak Luhan tahu, pasti Minseok adalah bagian penting dalam hidupnya.

Dan kesalahan Luhan disini adalah, merusak sesuatu milik Jaehyo dan Jaehyo adalah sahabatnya. Hal paling menyakitkan di dunia ini adalah sesuatu milikmu yang berharga dirusak oleh sahabatmu sendiri.

-o0o-

Ketika Baekhyun tiba di Seoul pada hari berikutnya, ia di jemput oleh seorang pengawal dan dia di antar menuju sebuah rumah megah di kawasan pusat kota, tempat yang strategis dimana letaknya diantara pusat perbelanjaan, rumah makan terkenal, gedung perkantoran dan fasilitas umum lainnya.

Saat dia masuk kedalam, ia menemukan Luhan sedang duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal di sudut ruangan, sebuah ruangan bersantai lengkap dengan tanaman penyejuk.

Setelah berdeham menetralkan rasa gugupnya ia berjalan mendekati Luhan, baru akan mengalungkan tangannya di leher lelaki itu, Baekhyun terpekik ketika melihat wajah lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya sangat brantakan, luka dan lebam dimana-mana jahitan di bawah bibir juga tidak luput bahkan tidak terlihat rapih, bekas hajaran seseorang sepertinya merusak benang medis tersebut.

"Luhan-ah" lelaki itu mendongak, menampakan dirinya yang brantakan untuk terlihat lebih jelas oleh Baekhyun, dan dari sinar mata wanita itu Luhan bisa melihat, tidak ada kekhawatrian disana, hanya sebersit kilat kekagetan, Luhan cukup tahu, cukup mengerti bahwa yang mencintai disini hanya dirinya.

Sekali tarik, ia memojokan Baekhyun ke sudut ruangan, membuat lagi-lagi wanita itu memekik, untuk ukuran pasangan yang sudah menikah, seharusnya Baekhyun tidak perlu memekik seperti itu, karena toh yang melakukannya adalah suaminya sendiri.

Ada yang salah dengan wanita ini. "Kau senang?" ia bertanya dengan suara rendah, nafas panasnya mengenai leher wanita itu karena ia menggunakan pakaian dengan leher terbuka.

" _Mwoga_?"

"Sekarang, kita akan punya anak"

Dapat Luhan rasakan, tangan Baekhyun yang tadi mengepal menempel di dadanya, kini perlahan terangkat, mengalung dengan manja pada lehernya yang entah kenapa membuatnya muak, cinta dihatinya mulai terkikis, istilahnya _gara-gara nila setitik rusak susu selaga._ Gara-gara satu kelakuan buruk Baekhyun, hilang semua keindahan yang pernah menumpuk dimatanya.

"Dengan begitu kita tidak akan bercerai"

"Ya, dan kita… telah merusak seorang bocah sampai titik terdalam. DAN KAU MENJADIKAN AKU SEORANG PENJAHAT!" Emosi tidak bisa di tahan, akhirnya dengan keras ia membentak tepat di depan wajah, membuat wanita itu terkaget berkat seruannya.

Luhan menekan dirinya, semakin mendesak pada Baekhyun dan dapat ia rasakan wanita itu bergetar. "Kau bilang ini untuk kepentingan kita. Tapi nyatanya semua memberatkan aku dan sekarang untuk selamya aku akan hidup bersama rasa bersalah, dan kau hanya menjadi pihak penonton. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiranmu dan mengapa semua menjadi semakin rumit, tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, sekarang kau dan aku berada pada jalan yang berbeda" ia mundur selangkah setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, semakin menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang, membawa cairan bening yang kembali mengalir turun membasahi wajahnya untuk di sembunyikan.

Sementara Luhan mencoba menenagkan hatinya yang bergemuruh sakit atas semua kemalangan yang menimpanya, disini Baekhyun mendengus kecil, merasa tidak terima ditinggalkan oleh Luhan sebelum dia memberikan jawaban atau setidaknya sangkalan, tapi meski begitu senyum liciknya tidak mampu untuk tidak terbit.

"Sejak awal, kita memang berada dijalan yang berbeda"

-o0o-

Hari sudah larut dan seluruh ruangan pada rumah besar tersebut telah di padamkan kecuali pada tempat-tempat tertentu, termasuk kamar Minseok yang masih terlihat benderang, Luhan berjalan secara perlahan menapak untuk sampai ke sana, seorang penjaga yang sedang berjaga mengatakan kalau Minseok baru tidur saat jam sudah menginjak angka sepuluh, pun itu berkat obat tidur yang di suntikan dokter Shim yang datang untuk melakukan kontrol.

Setelah menyuruh mereka untuk pergi dari sekitar kamar Minseok yang bernama Naga Biru, ia masuk perlahan, memandangi Minseok yang tertidur dengan alis berkerut, tangannya mencengkram kuat selimutnya, bahkan dalam pengaruh obat tidur pun ia masih ter tidur tidak nyaman. Bukankah itu membuktikan jika Minseok benar-benar tertekan dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Luhan mendudukan dirinya dibibir ranjang dan menyingkirkan rambut Minseok yang brantakan diwajahnya, lengket sekali, ah Minseok sudah tidak mandi beberapa hari. Maka karena itu, ia berdiri lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menyiapkan air hangat untuk menyeka tubuh Minseok, ia sudah banyak melakukan kesalahan jadi sekarang, sepertinya dia harus berbuat baik meski hanya melakukan hal kecil.

Dengan sangat pelan karena takut membangunkan, Luhan membuka baju Minseok yang sudah bau dan lengket, meleletakannya di lantai, ia mulai menyeka dengan air hangat. " _Yeobo_ " ujarnya lirih, sambil tangannya bergerak mengusapkan _wash lap_ basah kesekitaran tubuh hingga ke leher Minseok dan kain basah yang tadinya warna putih bersih langsung berubah kusam. "Terdengar aneh jika aku memanggilmu demikian sekarang Minseok-ah" kata Luhan dan memandang kain ditangan sebelum menengadah, menghalangi air mata jatuh lagi, dia sedang merawat Minseok, dan dia tidak boleh menangis, ia harus senang karena ia berada dalam jarak dekat dan menyentuh Minseok secara leluasa, Minseok sebagai sahabat kecil gembulnya yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik dan Minseok, isteri kecilnya yang sedang hamil dan belum mandi.

"Tidak akan mudah untuk waktu yang selanjutnya, tapi kuharap semoga suatu saat aku bisa memanggilmu demikian, secara luas dan tanpa beban." Lelaki itu selesai menyeka tubuh Minseok, dan ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantong kertas yang tadi dia bawa, sebuah piama.

Minseo itu gendut, meski dalam sebulan ini sepertinya berat tubuhnya sudah berkurang banyak, namun lemak bayi sepertinya masih belum hilang semua, karena itulah dia membeli sebuah piama bergambar gajah lengkap dengan tudung yang ada belalainya yang akan terlihat lucu jika di kenakan oleh Minseok yang tubuhnya masih berukuran besar. Lu Han membelinya karena ingat, Minseok tidak punya satu stel pakaianpun dan selama ini dia hanya memakai pakaian seperti seorang pasien, karena hanya piama ini yang terasa menarik untuk dia membeli, maka dia hanya membeli itu.

Setelah selesai mengaitkan semua kancing, Luhan menatap pada area sekitar perut, menapakan telapak tangannya disana dan dia mengusap-usap. " _Hay, appaga_ " sapanya "Aku tidak menolakmu, sungguh. Hanya saja suatu saat jika kau tahu keadaan sesunggunya ibumu kau pasti akan merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam"

Ia menahan nafas, menetralkan dadanya yang gemuruh karena sesuatu ingin mendesak keluar, ingin menangis, dia sudah seperti lelaki lemah, tapi memang begitu, dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain menangis, untuk saat ini hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

"Tapi lebih dari itu, aku berharap baik kau dan ibumu sehat, sehat selalu dan suatu hari dapat melihat betapa indahnya dunia ini, aku mencintaimu, dan kuharap suatu hari aku dapat mencintai ibumu dengan sepenuhnya, sepenuh hatiku dan ibumu mau menerimaku"

-o0o-

Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan tahu, kalau Luhan dalam perasaan hati yang bingung, gundah gulana dengan beban berat yang terpkul di punggunya, dan sekuat apapun lelaki itu mencoba menutupinya, semua tidak akan tertutup dengan sempurna terlebih bagi seorang ibu, wanita yang telah mengandung dan melahirkan.

Heechul Kim melihat, melihat putera semata wayangnya malam itu terduduk di bangku pada sebuah balkon dengan tatapan mata yang nanar dan kosong.

Heechul merasa haus dan dia berniat menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas minuman, namun niatnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap anak semata wayangnya duduk dengan keadaan yang jauh dari kata baik.

Heechul dan suaminya berada di Korea, sudah dua hari sejak kabar bahagia mengenai kehamilan menantu mereka. Setelah lima tahun penantian akhirnya kabar bahagia itu dapat mereka dengar, langsung dari mulut sang anak dan menantu, maka tanpa banyak membuang waktu mereka langsung terbang dari China menuju Korea.

" _Dear_ " Heechul meletakan sebelah tangannya di pundak sang anak dan lelaki tiga puluh tahun itu langsung mendongak, menampilkan wajah linglung dengan tatapan mata yang sayu lagi lelah. " _Are you okay_?" wanita berumur yang masih cantik itu bertanya sembari mengusap wajah sang anak yang terlihat lelah, ada apa dengan paras anaknya? Dia begitu kusam, untuk ukuran seorang suami yang isterinya sedang hamil muda, seharusnya Luhan tidak berwajah demikian. Dan wajahnya terlihat dua kali lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik, ada masalah? Dengan perusahaanmu?" sejujurnya dan yang pasti itu bukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan, Heechul sangat yakin, entah mendapat keyakinan dari mana tapi hatinya berkata demikian.

"Kau bisa cerita pada _mama_ _dear_ , ada apa?" meskipun mereka tidak sedekat itu sesungguhnya namun sebagai seorang anak dan ibu, tidak ada tempat paling nyaman untuk berkeluh kesah selain satu sama lain, maka yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Luhan yang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perut sang ibu dan mulai menangis disana sampai ia tertidur karena lelah, seumur wanita bermarga Kim itu hidup, tidak pernah ia terpengaruh dengan tangisan orang lain sampai dia ikut menitihkan air matanya, baru kali ini dan itu adalah tangisan anaknya, ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

-o0o-

"Dasar bodoh" Baekhyun memaki ketika mereka baru sampai dirumah setelah mengantar orangtua Luhan ke bandara untuk kembali ke Beijing. Baekhyun melihat, melihat Luhan menangis semalaman dipelukan Heechul yang membuat dirinya mendapatkan bayak pertanyaan menyebalkan dari mertuanya itu, yang membuatnya harus memutar otak untuk memberikan jawaban yang logis yang sekiranya dapat dipercaya, dan yang dia temukan sebagai jawaban adalah, bahwa kandungannya lemah, dan Luhan tidak tega karena dia pasti akan mengalami banyak kesakitan selama mengandung, yang nyaris membuat Heechul tidak jadi pulang, untungnya dia bisa meyakinkan wanita itu meski dengan seribu wanti-wanti.

"Kita nyaris ketahuan dan semua itu adalah sebab kebodohanmu, kau berniat mengakhiri ini semua setelah sejauh ini?"

Luhan masih terdiam, kewarasannya sungguh berada di ambang batas, dia gila secara perlahan, dan dengan Baekhyun bersikap seperti ini itu menambah kadar beban pikirannya. "Berhentilah menjadi ceroboh dan benahi dirimu Luhan, kau bisa menghancurkan kita…"

"Aku, lebih tepatnya menghancurkan diriku sendiri" Luhan menyela "Karena jika saat ini semua ketahuan, pihak yang paling dirugikan antara kau dan aku adalah diriku, kau bisa dengan mudah menarik diri dari masalah ini dan melimpahkan semuanya kepadaku, jadi apa kau pikir masuk akal bagiku untuk memiliki niat mengakhirinya?" Luhan tertawa mencemooh, dia tidak bodoh dan juga tidak mau menjadi kambing hitam dalam masalah yang diciptakan orang lain.

"Kalau kau sadar akan semua itu lalu kenapa dengan ceroboh kau menangis kepada ibumu padahal kau baru mengatakan kalau kau sangat bahagia karena isterimu hamil"

"Kau pikir manusia waras mana yang akan merasa tenang setelah melakukan hal mengerikan, menghamili bocah di bawah umur dan menjadikannya seorang simpanan" emosinya meluap, seperti lahar meleleh dan itu cukup menghentikan Baekhyun yang tadi sudah membuka mulut untuk menyela. "Kau mungkin bisa menganggap ini semua mudah karena kau hanya berdiri dibelakangku tapi aku, aku yang melakukan sama sekali tidak bisa bersikap demikian, semuanya sulit dan aku nyaris gila karena semua ini"

"Aku tahu, semua memang berat karena semua diluar apa yang direncanakan, tapi kau juga seharusnya sadar, dengan kau bersikap demikian, kau akan membuat mereka curiga, jika mereka curiga dan kita ketahuan, bukan hanya kau dan aku yang akan hancur tapi Minseok, jika kau sungguh merasa bersalah seharusnya kau berfikir bagaimana menyembunyikannya sebaik mungkin agar dia tidak ketahuan, karena jika Minseok ketahuan oleh dunia, dia akan semakin tertekan…"

"Menyembuyikannya sebaik mungkin? Seperti memalsukan berita kematian begitu? Kau pikir apa itu bisa menutup selamanya kepada dunia, pada masanya semua ini bisa menjadi bumerang untuk kita, karena bangkai mau disimpan seperti apapun baunya akan tercium juga"

Terdengar suara benda yang jatuh dari lantai dua tepat setelah Luhan berucap, Minseok pasti mengamuk lagi, Luhan langsung berlari menuju kamar Minseok untuk melihat apa lagi yang kali ini menjadi bahan karya tangan anak itu.

Menolak makan lagi, jika sudah seperti ini maka Minseok hanya bisa jika di paksa, jika tidak di paksa anak itu tidak akan memasukan apapu kedalam perutnya padahal dia butuh banyak nutrisi, selain karena belum sehat betul, dia juga sedang hamil.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Minseok benci setengah mati terhadap Luhan maka ketika lelaki itu datang kepadanya dia langsung menghardik sinis dengan mata menyala marah. "Ini sudah waktunya makan siang" ujar Luhan santai.

"Aku tidak mau makan"

"Kenapa? Ingin mati lagi? Mencoba bunuh diri dengan cara mogok makan?"

Ingin sekali Luhan bersikap lembut, menunjukan perhatiannya kepada Minseok seperti yang dulu selalu ia lakukan, tapi sekarang tentu tidak bisa, Minseok tidak akan menerima, kehadirannya saja tidak disukai apalagi bentuk perhatian yang lain. "Kau tidak akan mati jika hanya mogok makan" lelaki itu duduk di hadapan Minseok seraya memangku nampan isi makanan baru yang tadi sudah di ganti. "Justru kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri, jadi menurutlah dan menjadi anak baik" ia mengulurkan sendok isi nasi dan lauk, yang mana direspon oleh Minseok dengan menolehkan kepalanya, membuang pandangan.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berbuat kasar padamu jadi menurutlah kepadaku dan makan dengan baik, Kim Minseok-ssi"

"Jangan menyebut namaku aku jijik mendengarnya"

"Kau pikir aku tidak jijik menyebutnya, aku juga jijik jadi menjadilah anak baik supaya aku tidak menyebut namamu. Sekarang makan dengan baik sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaranku"

Luhan nyaris gila, ia mengatakan sendiri. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak menampik fakta itu karena sekarang dia melihat buktinya. Lima tahun menikah dengan lelaki itu sedikit banyak ia tahu bagaimana watak dan prilakunya, yang ia tahu Luhan sangat menyukai anak-anak dan dia tidak akan sekasar itu kepada seorang anak meski anak itu berbuat kesalahan.

Terlebih berbicara sekasar ini kepada seorang bocah, tandanya kewarasan memang sudah tidak ada dalam diri lelaki itu.

Cinta? Mungkin memang benar cinta adalah penyakit paling berbahaya di dunia ini, cinta dapat mengubah orang baik menjadi jahat, jahat menjadi baik, kasar menjadi lembut atau sebaliknya dan penyakit bernama cinta tidak ada obatnya, cinta itu buta dan karena kebutaan itu Luhan telah salah memilih orang untuk dicintai, hanya karena dia cantik dan tampak sempurna dengan bodohnya dia terjerumus dalam lubang neraka atas nama cinta.

Luhan yang mencintai Baekhyun mengantarkan lelaki itu pada kesulitan yang sepertinya tidak akan bertahan sebentar dan cinta Baekhyun kepada Jongdae akan mengantarkan wanita itu kepada tahta tertinggi untuk anaknya, memang caranya salah, tapi hanya dengan begitu semua akan terwujud, tidak ada hal baik yang selalu berjalan lancar, Baekhyun berkaca pada masalalu, berkaca pada kebaikan Jongdae, lelaki sebaik malaikat yang mati terbunuh hanya karena ia berada di kasta terbawah dalam strata sosial.

-o0o-

Suara kulit bertemu kulit memekakan telinga, baru saja Luhan melayangkan lagi tangannya kepada wajah Minseok karena anak itu menendang nampan dengan kakinya sehingga isinya menghambur, setelah itu dia meludahi wajah Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka di pukul, jadi begini yang kau inginkan? Baiklah, mulai sekarang ini adalah peraturannya, kau harus makan tepat waktu, menuruti semua perintahku dan berhenti mengamuk seperti orang gila, itu adalah kewajiban yang harus kau lakukan, dan sebagai gantinya kau akan mendapatkan hak, hak mendapatkan pelayanan penuh oleh semua pelayan, mereka disini akan melayanimu seperti kau ini adalah ratu. Tapi jika kau melanggar dan tidak melakukan kewajibanmu maka kau akan di hukum dan hukumannya adalah kau di pukul sebanyak kau melakukan kesalahan, tidak peduli kau sedang hamil atau sakit"

"Kalau begitu pukul saja aku, pukul aku sampai mati sehingga aku tidak perlu menyakiti diriku sendiri dan membuat dosa dengan membunuh diri, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu berdosa dan masuk neraka"

" _Geure_. Kau mau mati? Tapi bukan hanya kau dan bayi itu, tapi juga semua keluargamu"

Luhan bergerak maju seraya melepaskan ikat pinggang sembari memperhatikan Minseok yang terdiam, seketika bayangan ibunya, ayahnya, paman dan bibinya, juga semua orang yang menyayanginya. Air mata meleleh tanpa bisa di cegah, bahunya turun secara perlahan. Seperti anjing kecil yang sedang dimarahi.

Entah karena apa namun dia meraung secara tiba-tiba, jika dia mati di bunuh oleh Lu Han, maka secara otomatis bayi di dalam pertnya akan mati, bayi ini adalah anak Lu Han, jadi jika bayi ini mati sebagai gantinya Luhan akan membunuh orangtuanya lalu mereka impas, kenapa jahat sekali lelaki ini.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku" mohonnya, ia memohon untuk pertama kali setelah semua yang terjadi. " _Ahjussi_ lepaskan aku, aku rindu orangtuaku"

Tubuhnya bergerak maju dan bersimpuh kepada Luhan. "Aku ingin bertemu mereka"

Luhan tidak tahan, sedikit kasar dia mendorong Minseok ketengah tempat tidur dan dia keluar kamar, menutup pintu dan tubuhnya merosot dibaliknya. Dia sungguh berdosa sampai dia yakin tuhan tidak akan mengampuninya meski dia berdoa hingga menangis darah.

-o0o-

Ketika tangis Minseok sudah tidak terdengar, Luhan mendorong pintu dan masuk kedalam, memandangi wajah tidur tidak nyaman isteri kecilnya dan mulai melakukan rutinitas yang selalu dia lakukan, menangisi apa yang telah dia lakukan disana seraya menggumamkan kata maaf seperti mantra hingga dia tertidur di samping ranjang.

Dipagi hari saat seorang pelayan datang untuk mengantar makanan, Luhan dibangunkan, ia segera menyingkir, atau harus menyingkir lebih tepatnya karena jika Minseok bangun dan melihatnya maka anak itu akan langsung mengamuk dan membuat Luhan dalam _mood_ buruk sepanjang hari, lagipula dia harus pergi ke kantor untuk bekerja.

Tepat setelah punggung Luhan tertelan daun pintu, Minseok membuka mata dan yang dilakukannya pagi ini tidaklah seperti biasanya, dia hanya berbaring dengan mata terus terarah pada benda kotak penutup ruangan tersebut.

"Nona, anda merasakan sesuatu?" hingga seseorang bertanya dan dia hanya menggerakan matanya. Minseok hanya diam, terus menatap lurus kedepan. "Anda sakit nona?"

 _Baiklah, mulai sekarang ini adalah peraturannya, kau harus makan tepat waktu, menuruti semua perintahku dan berhenti mengamuk seperti orang gila, itu adalah kewajiban yang harus kau lakukan, dan sebagai gantinya kau akan mendapatkan hak, hak secara mendapatkan pelayanan penuh oleh semua pelayan, mereka disini akan melayanimu seperti kau ini adalah ratu._

"Aku lapar" ia bergerak duduk, dan menunggu si pelayan yang terlihat tampak senang ketika ia mengatakan kalau ia lapar.

Sebuah nampan isi penuh dengan makanan datang, Minseok tidak banyak berkata ia langsung mengambil sendok dan melahabnya sampai habis, setelah itu dia mengatakan pada pelayan kalau dia sudah selesai dan sekarang dia ingin mandi.

Luhan mengernyit di sebrang sana saat mendengar penuturan sang pelayan, namun kemudian dia tersenyum kecil. "Turuti saja semua yang dia mau, dan pastikan jangan membuatnya takut"

Sambungan terputus, Minseok menurut setelah bangun pagi hari ini secara mengejutkan, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak bisa lepas dari daun pintu, sepertinya kucing kecil ini sedang mencoba melarikan diri, di kepala kecilnya itu pasti terlintas berbagai pertanyaan tentang apakah dia bisa keluar dan bagaimana caranya keluar. Baiklah, mari kita ikuti saja dan biarkan si kucing kecil ini bermain-main dengannya.

-o0o-

Kamarnya ada di lantai dua, dan kamar itu memiliki dua jendela besar yang sayangnya dilengkapi dengan trails besi berukir rumit, seperti gambar naga besar yang gagah, selain itu kacanya juga kaca yang anti pecah meski jika dia menembaknya dengan senapan. Opsi pertama kabur lewat jendela tidak bisa, pilihannya hanya ada dua, jatuh sebelum ketahuan lalu patah tulang atau ketahuan kemudian mereka memperketat penjagaan, dia tidak mau, masih mending jika dia patah tulang, bagaimana kalau langsung mati? Maka dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan ibunya juga ayahnya, ia tidak mau.

Keluar lewat pintu, Luhan mengatakan jika dia menurut maka dia akan di perlakukan seperti ratu, dan ratu bebas keluar kapan saja sesuai keinginan, benar dia akan menjadi penurut, dengan demikian dia bisa keluar, berpura-pura bermain kemudian dia kabur melalui cara itu. Sempurna, Kim Minseok kau bisa melakukannya, ia menyemangati diri sendiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, namun ketika dia akan membuka pintu dari luar seseorang mendorongnya, membuat ia otomatis mundur.

"Oh Nona Kim, anda sedang apa?" seorang pelayan datang, membawa setumpuk _paper bag_ yang isinya entah apa. "Ini pakaian untuk anda, tuan yang membelikannya, jika ada model yang tidak anda sukai anda bisa katakan dan tuan akan menggantinya sesuai yang anda mau"

Si pelayan menuntun Minseok menuju ranjang dan mulai membongkar blanjaan, baju anak-anak yang tampak lucu, mulai dari baju stelan, potongan atas bawah, celana _jeans_ anak, baju renang, baju santai, baju tidur sampai gaun-gaun indah untuk pesta. Namun Minseok hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong tanpa minat, perhatiannya terus saja tertuju pada pintu.

"Nona ingin keluar?" dan ketika pertanyaan terlontar, tanpa bisa di tahan ia mengangguk antusias. "Kalau begitu ganti baju dulu ya, supaya selama kau jalan-jalan piama ini bisa di cuci" Minseok menatap pakaian-pakaian yang terpampang di depan mata, dia melihat satu gaun warna putih polos, dengan gerakan pelan ia mengambilnya dan menunjukan tanpa kata pada sipelayan. "Ini?" si pelayan agak ragu, dari semua yang di beli Luhan, gaun warna putih itu terlihat yang paling sederhana, tapi Minseok mengangguk dan menginginkan itu saja.

"Baiklah, mau aku bantu?"

Minseok menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Setelah mengatakan itu dia mengambil selembar pakaian tersebut dan menggantinya di kamar mandi, tidak berapa lama ia keluar lagi dengan gaun putih membungkus pas pada tubuhnya, anehnya meski Minseok terlihat gembul namun gaun tersebut sangat pas pada tubuhnya.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar bersama si pelayan yang membimbing jalan dan dia membawanya ketaman belakang. Minseok mundur tidak mau melanjutkan kesana, disana dia akan teringat kepada bagaimana pernikahannya, bagaimana ciumannya dengan Luhan, Minseok tidak mau.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada" Luhan menggeleng pelan, menyahuti pertanyaan teman merangkap rekan kerjanya yang merasa heran karena melihatnya tertawa disaat setelah ia menerima panggilan. "Aku ada urusan mendadak, kau lanjutkan sendiri dan kirimkan padaku melalui _email_ " katanya, lalu mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya, dengan senyuman merkah tidak bisa disembunyikan, membuat teman rekan kerjanya merasa aneh, beberapa hari lalu lelaki itu tampak seperti singa lapar yang siap menerkam siapa saja, lalu kenapa hari ini dia tampak seperti baru menelan matahari yang membuatnya tidak berhenti tersenyum dengan sangat cerah.

Rekan Luhan hanya mengedikan bahu lalu mengambil setumpuk dokumen yang sudah di tanda tangani dan keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut.

"Barbie?" ia menuikan alisnya

"Biasanya anak perempuan sangat menyukai boneka Barbie" dan menerima sebuah boneka cantik dengan rambut panjang warna pirang dari seorang pegawai toko mainan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. "Tidak, ini terlihat terlalu _feminine_ " Luhan yakin, Minseok tidak menyukai mainan sejenis boneka. "Apa dia tomboy tuan?"

Tomboy? "Aku tidak yakin" Luhan tidak tahu, Minseok terlihat selayaknya anak perempuan biasa, tidak tomboy tapi juga tidak terlalu _feminine_ , tapi dari yang dia dengar Minseok suka menonton acara olahraga seperti sepak bola dan basket, tapi juga tidak mungkin membelikan bola basket atau bola sepak karena dia sedang hamil, kan.

"Berapa usia anaknya tuan?"

"Anak?"

"Bukankah anda ingin membelikan mainan untuk anak anda?"

Ah… tapi masalahnya dia bukan anakku "Aku akan menyuruhnya memilih sendiri, jadi kemasi saja semuanya" katanya pada akhirnya, membuat si pegawai wanita itu membolakan matanya "Se-semuanya?"

"Kau tidak mempercayai aku?"

"Ah, bukan seperti itu tuan.. baiklah. Tapi sepertinya ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama" katanya gugup.

Sementara si wanita terbirit menuju kedalam untuk mengatakan jika ia memborong isi toko, lelaki itu mengambil beberapa yang ada di etalase dan membawanya pada kasir. "Aku akan membawa beberapa dulu" katanya, meletakan yang sudah ia bawa lalu mengeluarkan kartu nama dan kartu debit. "Jika apa yang aku minta sudah selesai, kau bisa mengantarnya ke alamat itu dan kau bisa mengambil berapapun uang dari sana"

Si pegawai kasir hanya mengangguk, lalu memasukan beberapa yang akan Luhan bawa pulang kedalam tas kertas. "Kami akan mengantar sisanya dan terimakasih telah datang kemari, sampai jumpa dan datang lagi tuan" yang hanya dibalas dengan _wink_ menawan dari lelaki tiga puluh tahun tersebut.

-o0o-

Minseok sedang duduk sambil melamun di ruang tamu ketika Luhan sampai dan berdiri di belakangnya, katanya Minseok ingin keluar kamar, tapi ketika di ajak ke taman belakang untuk berjalan-jalan sekalian menghirup udara segar, dia malah hanya berdiri kemudian berbalik dan duduk tanpa melakukan apapun, apakah pikiran bocah dalam kepala kecilnya itu sungguh sedang merancanakan sebuah pelarian? Lucu sekali kedengarannya.

"Minseok-ah" lelaki itu memanggil lirih, mendekat dan mengusap kepala Minseok, anak itu terkaget saat mendengar suaranya, jelas sekali terlihat di mata begitu mereka bertatapan, ia langsung bringsut menjauh setelah menepis tangannya, Minseok masih takut terhadap Luhan meski sudah tidak lagi memaki kasar, dia hanya diam, seperti saat mereka baru menikah. Itu sesuatu yang tidak baik, tapi untuk saat ini Luhan akan membiarkan Minseok diam karena dia sudah banyak berteriak belakangan, yah anggap saja sebagai usaha memulihkan tenggorokan Minseo yang pasti sakit karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

"Kau sedang apa?" ia duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Minseok namun dalam posisi yang agak jauh, memberikan jarak supaya anak itu tidak semakin takut kepadanya.

"Kau pasti bosan di kamar terus kan? Oh ya, aku membelikanmu ini" karena Minseok tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan malah hanya diam, maka ia memutuskan untuk lebih banyak berbicara, mengobrol juga menunjukan apa yang dia beli sewaktu ia pergi ke toko mainan.

Luhan mengeluarkan isinya, berbagai mainan kecil sekarang memenuhi sela sofa antara Minseok dan Luhan, termasuk sebuah buku gambar, krayon dan buku cerita bergambar. Luhan tertarik pada sebuah benda kotak dengan enam warna – rubik. Ketika masih kecil di bangku sekolah menengah pertama dia begitu mahir memainkan benda kubus itu, apakah sekarang dia masih bisa?

"Kau tahu ini apa?" Luhan masih memancing Minseok untuk membuka mulutnya, namun ia gagal, Minseok masih tetap bungkam hanya saja matanya menatap lurus mainan kotak tersebut yang sedang di acak-acak oleh Luhan. "Rubik, dulu ketika aku masih SMP, aku sangat mahir karena jika sedang bosan di kelas aku memainkan benda ini, dan karena aku selalu malas dalam kelas makanya aku sangat mahir" Luhan terkekah sendiri mengingat betapa dia dulu sering tidak fokus memperhatikan guru sementara perhatiannya terfokus pada benda kotaknya di bawah meja. "Tapi entah sekarang? Kau mau melihat aku bermain ini?" tanya Luhan, Minseok hanya menatap lelaki itu sebentar lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah" tapi anehnya ketika Luhan meminta Minseok mendekat, gadis itu segera mendekat meski masih tampak jarak di antara mereka. "Jadi begini" lelaki tiga puluh tahun itu mulai memutar mainan dalam tangannya dengan gerakan pelan, benar-benar menunjukan bagaimana caranya memainkan dan menyatukan semua warna sehingga tersusun dengan sempurna benda tersebut.

Tiga puluh menit kurang, Luhan menyelesaikannya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam, Minseok bertepuk tangan kagum dengan mata berbinarnya yang membuat hati Luhan menghangat, meski tidak lama namun itu berhasil memanaskan kedua bola matanya yang nyaris menjatuhkan air mata saking senangnya terhadap reaksi Minseok. "Bagaimana keren kan?" Minseok mengangguk kecil tanpa mengatakan apapun, dia masih tersenyum namun saat tangan Luhan terulur menyentuh pipinya, Minseok kembali murung, dia kembali merasa takut dan kembali membringsut, ah Luhan telah membuatnya ketakutan kembali. Ia berdeham, lalu mengambil sebuah buku cerita bergambar. "Mau membaca ini? Ada banyak cerita di dalamnya lengkap dengan gambarnya"

Satu hal yang sekarang harus di ingat Luhan, Minseok tidak suka di sentuh, apalagi oleh dirinya.

"Cinderella, kau tahu? Tentang seorang puteri cantik yang akhirnya menikah dengan seorang pangeran"

Minseok menarik buku yang ada dalam genggaman Luhan yang cukup tebal dan mulai membukanya satu lembar demi satu lembar tanpa suara, sampai gerakan itu terhenti pada lembaran tepat yang berada tengah, sebuah cerita dengan judul Little Queen yang dilengkapi gambar, mahkota indah tanpa pemakai dan tergeletak di lantai.

"Little Queen?" diterimanya kembali buku tersebut yang di ulurkan kepadanya dan Minseok hanya kembali mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kau mau aku membacakan ini untukmu?" dan lagi, Minseok mengangguk.

" _Arraseo_ , aku akan membacakannya untuku, tapi berjanjilah satu hal. Setelah ini kau harus makan kemudian tidur siang. Bagaimana?" Minseok menatap Luhan sebentar tapi kemudian dia mengangguk kecil, maka Luhan mulai membaca paragraf pertama yang terdengar menyenangkan. Ceritanya diawali dengan kisah manis yang lucu, namun berjalan menuju semakin jauh cerita tersebut, semuanya seperti dibalik, dari kisah penuh kebahagiaan menjadi kisah sedih yang menyekat tenggorokan Lu Han "Ceritanya…" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya, menarik nafas untuk menetralkan deru di dada lalu menoleh untuk melihat Minseok.

Yang sudah tertidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. "Tidak berakhir dengan indah" Luhan menyambung dengan lirih, meletakan buku yang masih terbuka lelaki itu kemudian merengkuh tubuh Minseok kedalam gendongan dan membawanya ke kamar.

 _Si gadis itu mati dalam pelukan raja setelah mempersembahkan hadian terindah kepada lelaki penguasa tersebut dan dia dinobatkan menjadi ratu meski tanpa mahkota sebagai simbolnya. Istilahnya, ratu yang tak bertahta._

Luhan menutup buku cerita yang tadi siang ia bacakan untuk Minseok, sesuai dugaan, isinya tidak berakhir bahagia, tokoh utamanya mati setelah memberikan hadiah terindah, seorang putera mahkota yang sangat di inginkan oleh raja.

Cerita yang begitu sedih sekaligus mendesak dada Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuatnya ingin menangis, bukan karena berakhir dengan si tokoh utama mati, namun karena kemiripan kisah, ratu yang tak bertahta, hadiah terindah, melahirkan putera mahkota yang sangat di inginkan sang raja. Bukankah itu pencerminan sosok Minseok.

Minseok akan melahirkan seseorang anak untuknya, dan anak adalah sesuatu yang memang sangat ia inginkan dan itu akan menjadi hal terindah baginya, Minseok tersembunyi dan tidak ada yang tahu kalau wanita lain melahirkan anaknya dan bukan Baekhyun, secara tidak langsung Minseok adalah ratu yang tidak bertahta.

-o0o-

Yang Minseok tahu, diluar kamarnya ada dua orang yang menjaga pintu. Lelaki berbadan besar bertubuh kekar, jika ia keluar begitu saja pasti mereka akan bertanya dia akan kemana atau mengapa ia keluar di waktu tengah malam, maka dari itu dia membawa sebuah gelas di tangannya sebagai alasan untuk keluar kamar, ia mengatakan kalau ia haus dan ingin mengambil minum ke bawah.

"Biar saya mengambilkan untuk anda nona"

Minseok menggeleng cepat. "Aku mau mengambilnya sendiri" katanya, percuma saja kalau di ambilkan, bagaimana dia akan kabur.

"Kalau begitu biar saya antar"

Duh, bagaimana ini. "Tidak usah" Minseok berkata cepat, terlalu cepat malah sehingga mengundang kernyitan dari orang tinggi yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Memangnya anda tahu dimana letak dapurnya?"

Minseok terpojok, ah sial dia tidak tahu dimana letak dapurnya karena rumah ini terlalu luas, dan dia baru keluar hari ini. _Kau akan dilayani seperti ratu_. Kalimat itu terngiang lagi, jika dia ratu maka mereka adalah pelayannya. Dan pelayan akan menuruti perkataan sang ratu, seperti dalam drama yang sering ibunya tonton kan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya terus padaku? Aku ini sedang haus dan ingin mengambil minum tapi kenapa kau melarangku, apa aku tidak boleh keluar kamar dan mengambil minum? Kau mau aku mati kehausan" setelah mengatakan itu, si kecil Minseok langsung berbalik dan menuruni tangga bersama grutuan kekanakan yang terdengar lucu, meninggalkan dua pria dewasa yang hanya mengerjap bingung dengan situasi yang baru saja terjadi, namun pada akhirnya mereka terkekah dan menekan sesuatu di telinga yang akan langsung terhubung kepada Luhan untuk mengatakan jika Minseok sedang menuju ke bawah, namun laporan mereka tidak mendapatkan balasan, Luhan tidak berada dalam jangkauan komunikasi sepertinya.

"Astaga dia menggemaskan sekali ya" kata seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah kanan dan di tanggapi dengan anggukan setuju oleh yang sebelah kiri.

-o0o-

Yes berhasil. Minseok bersorak senang dalam hati setelah dia berhasil lolos dari dua orang menyebalkan yang menjaga pintu, seluruh lampu besar dalam ruangan luas itu telah padam, hanya lampu-lampu kecil di setiap sudut ruangan, Minseok berjalan secara perlahan untuk mencari dimana letak pintu utama rumah ini.

Ada banyak sekali pintu di rumah ini, dan sekarang setelah ia keluar dari kamar dan berada kembali di ruangan yang tadi siang ia tempati bersama Luhan ia kebingungan, tempat itu gelap hanya terdapat satu pintu dan pintu itu bukan pintu utama karena satu-satunya pintu jika dia melewatinya ia akan sampai pada taman belakang. Sial, usahanya untuk kabur sekarang menuai ganjalan, dan masalah yang harus ia pecahkan saat ini adalah, menemukan pintu utama.

Luhan agak tertegun ketika ia hendak keluar dari dapur setelah membuat kopi malah mendapati seseorang terlihat sedang kebingungan, berjalan dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain mencari sesuatu.

Sedang mencari apa?

Astaga, dimana sih pintu utamanya. Minseok menggerutu lagi ketika dia tetap tidak bisa menemukan dimana letak pintu utama yang akan membawanya keluar dari rumah ini kemudian pergi dari sini untuk selamanya, rasanya ingin menangis, dia nyaris putus asa, tapi tidak. Kau tidak boleh menyerah Minseok, kalau kau menyerah itu artinya kau kalah, dan kau tidak boleh kalah karena bahkan pertempuran belum dimulai.

Anak kecil lucu nan menggemaskan itu mensugesti dirinya sendiri, membuat gerakan menyemangati diri dengan tangan terkepal dan terangkat tinggi.

Astaga lucunya. Luhan terkekah melihatnya, sembari menyesap kopinya dia bersandar pada bingkai pintu dan terus mengamati Minseok yang terus berjalan kesana kemari dengan tangan memeluk sebuah gelas.

Sejujurnya, Luhan ingin melihat adegan tersebut lebih lama, namun Minseok keburu melihatnya, ketika dia berbalik dan menghadap lurus pada pintu dapur yang sedikit terbuka dan cahaya keluar dari sana. Tubuh Minseok agak menegang, awalnya Luhan merasa takut tapi kemudian dia tetap diam dan tidak bereaksi apapun selain memandangnya, sehingga dia berjalan mendekat dan bertanya dengan lembut. "Kau sedang apa?"

Minseok menunjukan gelas yang sedari tadi dipeluknya kepada Luhan. "Aku haus" akunya. Lalu menundukan kepala.

"Dan kau tidak tahu dimana letak dapurnya?" ia bertanya lagi, Minseok mengangguk sekenanya. Minseok selalu mengangguk setiap Luhan bertanya, sebegitu enggannya Minseok kepada dirinya sehingga bahkan mengucap sepatah kata saja tidak mau.

"Kenapa tidak menyuruh seseorang untuk mengambilkannya?"

Minseok mendongak sebentar lalu menggeleng lagi.

"Baiklah, ayo. Aku akan mengantarmu kesana." Kata Luhan, tangannya sudah terulur untuk diletakan di bahu Minseok, namun dia ingat, Minseok berjengit menjauh jika ia menyentuhnya, maka berakhirlah tangan itu jatuh lagi kesamping tubuhnya sendiri dan harus puas hanya berjalan beriringan.

Luhan meletakan gelas kopinya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja tinggi di dapur ketika sampai, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kulkas. "Kau mau minuman dingin atau hangat?" tanyanya kepada Minseok "Aku punya teh dan madu, mau kubuatkan teh madu atau jika mau aku bisa menambahkan jahe untukmu" kata lelaki itu sebelum Minseok menjawab sembari menunjukan rempah-rempah asal Indonesia yang di kirim ibunya untuk Baekhyun, katanya sangat bagus untuk menghangatkan badan sekaligus menghilangkan rasa mual.

"Hmm" dan Minseok menjawab dengan gumaman, Luhan mengeluarkan semua bahan, meracik minuman, membuat teh madu dicampur dengan jahe dan menuangkannya kedalam dua cangkir, satu untuk Minseok dan satu untuknya. Setelah selesai ia mengulurkannya kepada Minseok dan diterima olehnya.

Minseok menghirup aromanya sejenak, terlihat pipi gembul itu menyunggingkan senyumnya yang tandanya dia menyukai aromanya, semoga Minseok juga menyukai minuman tersebut, minuman buatannya.

Ia menyesap secara perlahan setelah puas dengan aroma menyenangkan yang menguar dari campuran minuman tersebut, dan satu senyuman terbit lagi disana, membuat Luhan mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum, betapa polosnya anak ini tuhan.

"Oh ya, aku punya satu kotak kue kering pemberian temanku, mau coba tidak?" Luhan membuka suara setelah keheningan cukup lama berlangsung, ia membuka lemari yang ada tepat dibelakangnya dan mengambil satu kotak ukuran sedang lalu membuka dan mendorongnya kepada Minseok. "Aku punya seorang teman dari Amerika, dia seorang _chef_ dan dia membuka rumah makan di Korea. Dia datang ke kantorku hari ini dan membawa bingkisan ini sebagai buah tangan, aku sudah mencobanya dan rasanya sangat enak kau harus mencobanya" Luhan menyodorkan satu keping kue kering itu tepat di depan mulut Minseok, dan ia bergerak mendekat, mengendus aroma dari kepingan kue kering tersebut.

"Ah, susu putih" Minseok memekik lucu, menyebutkan aroma yang baru saja ia dapat dari penciumannya, dan Luhan mengerutkan dahinya saat Minseok menyebutkan kata susu putih. "Ah Vanila?" Luhan bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Vanila? Ah vanilla, coklat warna putih, maksudku itu"

Luhan terkekah, jadi menurut Minseok vanilla dan susu putih itu sama, aromanya? Ya, biarkanlah anak itu berspekulasi, lagipula kepolosan itu sungguh menyenangkan dan Luhan menyukainya.

"Makanlah" Luhan memberikan isyarat untuk Minseok melahab kepingan tersebut dan satu keping itu masuk semua kedalam mulutnya, ia lalu memekik girang, katanya seperti ada sesuatu yang meleleh dalam mulutnya, sesuatu yang manis dilidah bahkan ketika sampai di tenggorokan.

"Kau suka?"

"Hmm"

"Kalau begitu kau bisa membawanya ke kamarmu besok, untuk cemilan, biasanya orang hamil itu cenderung suka makan" tepat setelah Luhan mengatakan hal tersebut, seluruh ruangan di isi dengan suara benda pecah, Minseok baru mengangkat gelas dan akan menyesap minumnya tapi ketika Luhan mengatakan kalimatnya dan mereka bertatapan, disaat itulah Minseok kehilangan kekuatan bahkan untuk memegang cangkir dengan isi yang tinggal setengah.

"Minseok-ah" Luhan langsung turun dari kursi dan berjalan cepat menuju Minseok, ia hendak menarik tangan Minseok yang gemetar namun segera ditepis, dia langsung menjauh, matanya meliar, membawa Luhan pada satu fakta baru, Minseok tidak suka fakta jika dia sedang hamil.

"Aku tidak hamil" Minseok menjerit dan secara perlahan dia mulai menangis dengan pilu, memeukuli dadanya sembari mengucapkan puluhan makian yang tersendat, sampai perlahan tangisan dan makian itu menghilang, Minseo tertidur dalam pelukannya setelah kelelahan memaki dirinya dan sekarang masih sesenggukan meskipun matanya telah terpejam dan nafas teratur menembus piamanya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku"

-o0o-

"Kau tahu? Jika maaf itu ada gunanya, kurasa tidak akan ada yang namanya hakim dan polisi"

.

.

 _Happy Birthday uri Sehunnie, our EXO Maknae and LuMin adeul_. Sehat selalu, sukses selalu dan selalu menjadi Sehun yang di cintai para EXOL diseluruh dunia ini. Sehun-ah _wish you all the best. I love you, saranghae, wo ai ni._

Ff ini awalnya belum mau di up, tapi karena Sehun ulang tahun jadi ini di up. Maaf nggak bisa bales review karena tadinya belum mau di up jadi nggak ada persiapan bales review. Hehe. _Jeongmal mianhae._

.

.

12 April 2018 - Moonbabee


	29. Chapter 29

_Standard Disclaimer._ Semoga _chingu_ LuMin – XiuHan _shipper_ suka. Karakter lain muncul sesuai alur. Yang bercetak miring itu karakter sedang( _Flashback_ ) mengenang kecuali kalau misalkan satu kata berarti itu bukan bahasa Indonesia. Dan sebenernya _cast_ nya tetep kok, cuma disetiap _chapter_ akan muncul _cast_ baru, itu bukan pemain(?) tetap. _Yeah_ istilahnya _cameo_ gitu. Hehe.

.

.

-e)(o-

.

.

Side Story – _LuMin – Part 4_.

"Kau tahu? Jika maaf itu ada gunanya, kurasa tidak akan ada yang namanya hakim dan polisi"

Luhan mengangguk paham, lalu segera berdiri dari duduknya yang pergerakannya itu segera mengundang kernyitan dari orang yang sejak tadi berdiri dan berbicara banyak hal kepadanya, sebelum keluar dari pintu Luhan berbalik memandang lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan lakukan hal yang berguna terlebih dahulu, lalu setelah itu aku tinggal melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, supaya lebih dramatis, mengalahkan drama Korea" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan badannya hilang tertelan daun pintu, mengabaikan teriakan kata _apa_ yang cukup keras, disusul, kau gila yang terakhir dasar bocah tengik.

"Tengik? Kurasa dia terlalu nempel denganku, sampai tahu kalau aku belum mandi sejak tiba di Baejing seminggu yang lalu" kekahnya dengan bahagia, sembari melanjutkan langkahnya menuju tujuan.

.

.

LuMin Fanfiction

By

Moonbabee

.

.

Minseok semakin diam sejak malam itu dan semakin menghindari dirinya, ketika derap langkah atau suaranya terdengar Minseok langsung menjauh, memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci dari dalam, selain itu dia juga semakin menurut soal makannya, tidak lagi banyak bertingkah dan melakukan hal berbahaya seperti melemparkan benda-benda kepada pelayan.

Ia akan menerima semua yang di katakan pelayan sesuai instruksinya. Dan itu bukannya membuatnya tenang, justru malah membuatnya semakin cemas, karena pada saat itu, di suatu malam ketika Luhan pulang larut setelah melakukan banyak pertemuan dan pembahasan kerjasama baru, ia mendapati Minseok sedang berada di dapur, mencampurkan beberapa obat yang di ambilnya dari kotak obat di lemari dapur.

Untuk apa? Dan apa yang sedang dilakukan Minseok?

Pada hari berikutnya ketika Luhan libur dari kerjanya, ia hanya berdiri disudut lorong dekat pilar besar dan mengamati Minseok yang baru turun dari lantai dua dengan cara mengendap seperti pencuri, entah untuk apa, anak itu menjatuhkan sesuatu benda kecil ditempat tidak terlihat disepanjang jalanan melingkar yang akan mengantar mereka sampai ke gerbang utama, itu adalah pintu utama yang terdapat di balik pilar dan terdapat sebuah jalanan melingkar kecil.

Mencoba kabur. Luhan langsung menangkap maksud dari benda-benda yang di jatuhkan oleh Minseok di setiap sudut, jadi itu di jadikan sebagai petunjuk, sepertinya Minseok anak pramuka sehingga dia begitu cerdik bisa menemukan ide tersebut untuk mengelabui seseorang, dengan kedok ingin bermain yang sejujurnya adalah rencana ingin kabur.

Luhan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memunguti satu-persatu benda yang di jatuhkan Minseok yang rupanya potongan puing lego, hingga benda kecil itu habis dan terkumpul semuanya di tangannya.

Minseok telah samppai di depan pintu utama, pintunya memang terkunci, tertutup rapat bahkan di jaga dua orang, tapi sayangnya bukan itu yang membuat Luhan terkaget hingga menjatuhkan puing lego yang tadi diambilnya sekalian di susun dan sudah menjadi sempurna salah satu tokoh kartun, sehingga itu menjadi ruah kembali.

Tapi sosok Minseok yang nekat memanjat pintu putama yang merupakan sebatas trails besi dengan tinggi menjulang, Luhan kepanikan, tidak, Minseok tidak bisa memanjat, jika ia jatuh Minseok bisa keguguran juga bukan hal tidak mungkin kalau dia akan mengalami patah tulang.

"Minseok" Luhan berteriak, mengagetkan Minseok yang sedang berusaha memanjat pintu dengan harapan bisa sampai keatas lalu turun dan bisa kabur.

"Turun sekarang" Luhan sudah berada dibawahnya, sedang mencoba mengambil kakinya namun dia berhasil menginjak tangan lelaki tersebut hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Jangan memanjat dan turun sekarang Minseok"

"Tidak mau, aku mau pulang" jeritnya kepada Luhan, masih menambah langkahnya semakin tinggi memanjat pintu, Luhan murka, semua orang seperti orang bodoh hingga tidak menyadari perilaku aneh nan mencurigakan Minseok, sial dia kecolongan, seharusnya setelah tahu kalau Minseok sedang dalam usaha untuk kabur, ia sudah was-was sejak itu, bukannya malah santai dan meremehkannya, seekor kucing akan menjadi galak ketika dia terdesak, dan Minseok demikian, ia berada dalam posisi dimana dia terdesak, sangat.

"Apa kau pikir setelah kau keluar dari sini kau bisa pergi dengan mudah, orangku berjaga dimana-mana. Minseok cepat turun dari sana" Luhan khawatir setengah mati namun Minseok hanya terdiam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya atau membantah dan itu semakin membuatnya frustasi.

"Bedebah, semuanya turun kebawah dan kalian yang berjaga di luar pintu utama siapkan matras dan trampoline, SEKARANG" Suara Lu Han menggema dan terdenngar penuh amarah pada sambungan telepon yang langsung terhubung pada semua penjaga, Minseok yang mendengar teriakan Luhan tampak semakin panik, dan dia memanjat semakin cepat sampai tidak sadar jika pintu trails tersebut terdapat besi runcing yang tidak sengaja terpegang olehya dan dia melepaskan tangannya secara reflek membuat keseimbangannya hilang.

"Minseok"

Tepat sebelum tubuh itu menyentuh lantai, Luhan sudah menjadikan dirinya sebagai alas, Minseok menimpa dirinya dan tubuhnya langsung bergetar, dipeluknya tubuh bergetar tersebut dengan erat yang sarat akan ketakutan. " _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Luhan gagap karena khawatir, takut, juga rasa sakit dipunggungnya karena tertimpa beban berat yang tentu saja dia abaikan karena ia jauh lebih takut sesuatu terjadi kepada Minseok ketimbang sakit di punggungnya yang tidak seberapa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan memarahimu" katanya, diusapnya pelan punggung Minseok supaya tenang.

Namun bukannya Minseok menjadi tenang dia malah segera mendorong Luhan agar menjauh, ia bringsut mundur dan begitu jarak tubuhnya sudah agak berjauhan dengan Luhan, anak perempuan itu segera melayangkan tamparan keras terhadap lelaki itu membuat yang melihat terkagetkan, termasuk Luhan yang tidak mengerti dengan situasinya – mengapa Minseok menamparnya.

"Bodoh" umpatnya keras. "Kenapa kau menolongku? Seharusnya kau biarkan aku jatuh saja"

"Apa?" Apa maksud Minseok.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan aku jatuh, sehingga anak ini bisa mati dan aku tidak perlu terjebak disini, aku mau pulang"

Dan kali ini Luhan yang melayangkan tamparan keras kepada Minseok hingga wajah itu terlempar kebelakang. Tubuhnya agak terdorong dan salah satu pengawal langsung menangkapnya supaya tidak terjatuh dan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. "Jadi kau sedang bermaksud bunuh diri? Atau sedang bermaksud membunuhnya?"

Minseok tidak menjawab, dan Luhan bisa melihat kalau keterdiaman Minseok bukan karena dia enggan bersuara, namun karena tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, membuktikan bahwa Minseok tidak benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, dengan kata lain – dia sedang berbohong.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" lelaki itu maju satu langkah, menarik agak kasar hingga tubuh itu terlepas dari genggaman pengawalnya. "Kenapa kau selalu memukulku?"

"Karena kau pantas untuk dipukul"

"Kalau begitu pukul aku terus, pukul sampai aku mati dan anak ini akan mati juga" tangan gemetar itu menarik tangan Luhan yang terkepal dan membawanya untk dipukulkan kepada tubuhnya. "Cepat pukul, bunuh aku sekarang, aku sudah tidak tahan berada disini terlebih melihat wajahmu" jeritnya lagi karena usahanya sama sekali tidak berhasil, tangan Luhan sangat kaku sehingga menguras tenaganya bahkan untuk sekedar mengangkatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau memukulku lagi, kau bilang aku pantas untuk dipukul"

Luhan memandang mata dengan air menggenang itu sama sakitnya, sakit hati yang mendalam karena telah membuat Minseok kembali menangis dan kembali ia melayangkan pukulan meski bukan karena keinginannya, tapi dia harus, Minseok adalah calon ibu, dia sedang mengandung dan tidak sepantasnya Minseok berkata demikian meski ia tahu, Minseok belum mengerti dengan apa yang sedang di alaminya.

"Kau sungguh membenciku?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat yang menyakiti tenggorokannya.

" _Eoh_ , sangat-sangat membencimu sampai aku muak bahkan untuk sekedar mendengar namamu" Luhan mengangguk paham, "Lalu kau sangat ingin keluar dari rumah ini? Menemui kedua orangtuamu?"

Minseok mengangguk antusias, dan Luhan kembali mengangguk paham, lagi dengan sedikit keras ia menarik Minseok menuju ruangan dimana tivi layar datar yang sangat lebar terpampang di depan mereka, lelaki itu segera mengambil remot kontrol dan menyalakannya.

"Trainee _dibawah naungan K. R Entertainment – Kim Minseok dinyatakan meninggal. Kabar ini dibenarkan secara resmi oleh pihak_ agency _yang menaunginya._ Trainee _dengan inisial KMS_ _ini ditemukan tidak bernyawa di kamar asrama dan dalam keadaan tanpa busana._

 _Dari beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa, siswa tersebut sangat ingin debut dan dia gencar mendekati salah seorang pengusaha yang berteman dekat dengan CEO K. R Entertainment, melihat terdapat sebuah peluang besar terhadap kedekatan KMS dengan temannya, CEO tersebut lantas membuat sebuah pertukaran bernilai…._

Luhan menatap kepada Minseok yang bergetar dengan mata berlinang disampingnya, liputan berita yang dikarang sedemikian rupa dengan hebatnya oleh Baekhyun, yang berhasil membuat orang yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi korban dan sekarang menjadi buronan, yang membuat Jaehyo harus menumbuhkan brewok diwajahnya dan mencukur habis seluruh rambutnya.

"Masih ingin pulang?" Luhan bersuara, memecahkan fokus Minseok pada layar dimana banyak wartawan berubung di depan sebuah gedung. "Itu semua bohong, aku akan pulang, aku akan katakan kepada mereka kalau kau pembohong dan aku sama sekali tidak mendekatimu"

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan percaya?"

Minseok terdiam, lidahnya kelu dan tenggorokannya semakin sakit. "Malahan jika kau pulang kau akan semakin menyakiti orangtuamu, kau akan kembali dalam keadaan hamil dan tidak akan ada ayah yang mengakui anak tersebut, kau pikir bagaimana perasaan mereka?"

Minseok menggeleng keras, membantah perkataan Luhan yang tidak sadar dibenarkan dalam hatinya. Meski pikirannya menolak.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau bisa buktikan" dilepaskannya tangan Minseok dari genggaman, secara tidak langsung dia mempersilahkan perempuan itu untuk memilih, dan Luhan ingin tahu, manakah yang akan di pilih olehnya, pergi atau tinggal, jika dia pergi maka resikonya sudah di dengar sendiri namun jika tinggal dia akan hidup dan membiarkan orangtuanya melanjutkan hidup tanpa dirinya.

"Aku akan pulang" mata itu terbelalak, Luhan menoleh secara perlahan. "Tidak ada yang tahu kesakitan hati seseorang, dan bagi seorang orangtua kehadiran anaknya adalah sesuatu yang paling berharga dibandingkan apapun, Tidak masalah seluruh dunia menghujat, tidak menerima tapi asal keluargaku tahu. Itu cukup, akan aku katakan pada mereka kalau semua tidak benar dan tidak ada keluarga yang akan menolak anggotanya sendiri, karena ketika kau merasa tidak ada tempat yang bisa menerimamu maka kau harus ingat, ada keluarga yang siap membuka tangan mereka untuk memeluk hangat dan semua akan baik-baik saja dengan itu. Badai pasti berlalu, kebenaran akan menuntun jalannya sendiri dan aku tidak mau berada pada jalan yang sama denganmu karena kau salah"

Minseok berlalu setelah itu, menerobos barisan penjaga yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa karena Luhan hanya terdiam saat Minseok berlalu begitu saja. Baru ketika terdengar pintu yang tertutup Luhan tersadar, dan dia kehilangan Minseok dari depan pandangannya.

"Kemana dia?" tanyanya, sama sekali tidak sadar jika Minseok baru saja pergi. "Dia baru saja pergi tuan"

"Bodoh, kenapa kalian membiarkannya." Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan segera mengejar Minseok sebelum dia benar-benar pergi atau kabur, sial ada apa dengan dirinya tadi, bagaimana bisa dia hanya terdiam padahal Minseok berlari tepat dihadapannya.

Kabur, keluar dan tinggalkan rumah ini, semuanya terapal setiap hari bagai mantra, namun itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak berguna, seakan tuhan tidak mendengarkan do'anya atau enggan mengabulkannya, dan kenapa lagi-lagi lelaki itu berhasil meraihnya kedalam genggaman tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku" Minseok menarik tangannya yang tertangkap kembali oleh Luhan tepat sebelum dia akan meraih knopa pintu. "Mau kemana kau?"

"Aku mau pulang, lepaskan aku"

"Bahkan setelah apa yang kau lihat?"

"Apa yang aku lihat? Kebohongan mu yang gila itu, aku tidak peduli. Lepaskan aku" Minseok masih mencoba menarik diri, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman erat lelaki itu pada pergelangan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu karena kau sedang mengandung anakku"

"Aku tidak hamil" Minseok menjerit histeris, menyangkal lagi anak dalam perutnya yang masih segumpal darah.

"Kau hamil dan itu adalah anakku, dan apakah kau lupa dengan aturannya?"

"Aturan? Kenapa aku harus menuruti aturanmu? Jadi kau akan memukulku lagi sekarang? Ayo pukul"

Dan plak panjang akhirnya terdengar lagi, Luhan benar-benar memukul Minseok menggunakan tangannya. Dengan nafas memburu tajam dan emosi setinggi kepala, Luhan tidak tahu lagi, entah setan apa yang sedang merasukinya dan dia sangat berhasrat melayangkan tangannya kepada seseorang.

Minseok terdengar mengisak lagi, hatinya terenyuh namun sesuatu dalam dirinya menyuruh untuk ia tidak bersikap lembut. Tangan Minseok terulur menggenggam tangannya, meremasnya agak keras dan dia berkata. "Lakukan lagi, lakukan lagi sampai kau puas, lalu setelah itu, lepaskan aku, _jaebal_ " suaranya putus asa.Keinginannya keluar tidak bisa. Ia sudah mengumpat, menyumpah, bahkan mengutuk lelaki itu dengan ucapan yang sebenarnya tabu dari bibir bocahnya sebab Minseok terlalu marah. Beberapa kali ia mencoba keluar namun selalu gagal. Dan kali ini sepertinya kesabaran Luhan sudah habis.

Mata lelaki itu menyalang menatapnya. Mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat sampai ia yakin pasti setelah ini akan membekas, mengingat kalau kulitnya yang sangat putih.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu tubuh Minseok tertarik, dengan tergopah dan nyaris jatuh beberapa kali, Luhan memabawanya kelantai atas, ke kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak akan kemanapun dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu" suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan. Nada keputusan yang mutlak tidak luput dalam suara tersebut, Luhan telah menyatakan kepemilikan terhadap Minseok maka dengan itu siapapun tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusannya.

"Aku mau pulang" tapi Minseok menentang keputusan itu tidak kalah berani, menunjukan bahwa tidak mau menuruti pernyataan tersebut.

"Kau adalah milikku, dan sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik Luhan maka selamanya tidak akan aku lepaskan kecuali kau mati, dan untuk waktu dekat ini kau tidak akan mati karena kau sedang mengandung anakku"

"Dia bukan anakmu, dia adalah anakku dan terserah padaku akan aku apakan dia, aku sangat ingin membunuhnya karena aku begitu jijik dengannya" satu pukulan lagi mendarat, lagi-lagi wajah Minseok terlempar kebelakang yang membuat ludahnya sedikit memuncrat, tanda bahwa pukulan tersebut tidaklah main-main. "Aku sudah muak dengan tempat ini, muak denganmu dan apapun itu yang berkaitan denganmu"

"Kau akan menyesal dengan perkataanmu" Luhan mengeram marah, sebelah tangannya sudah mencengkram rahang Minseok secara kuat. "Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Minseok menangis, dan Luhan mencoba tidak peduli meski lelehan bening itu mengalir membasahi jarinya, membuatnya panas seperti terbakar.

"Jangan kira karena kau sedang mengandung anak ku lalu aku akan baik padamu."

"Dia bukan anakmu, kalau dia anakmu maka dia ada dalam perut isterimu bukan dalam perutku, maka dia adalah anaku"

"Dia adalah anakku dan aku yang telah menghamilimu, terserah kau mau terima atau tidak yang jelas dia adalah anakku. Aku hanya butuh anak ini. Karena dia maka aku mengizinkanmu untuk tinggal di sini." Minseok membuang pandangan saat wajah Luhan merendah, jujur ia takut, ia tidak pernah mendengar orang berkata dengan nada seperti itu.

"Ini adalah kamar yang akan di tempati _Naga_ _Biru_ di masa depan. Puas-puaslah di sini karena saat kau terlepas dari putera mahkota, pintu ini akan menjadi pintu kedua yang tidak boleh kau buka setelah pintu pagar rumah utama, kenapa? Karena kau akan tersembunyi jauh dari sini segera dan akan sendirian sampai kau mati. Maka perbaiki sikapmu, jika sekarang kau bertindak bodoh, maka di masa depan kau akan menyesal."

"Apa itu bagian dari aturan? Jika aku salah maka aku harus dipukul? Lalu jika sekarang aku bertindak bodoh maka dimasa depan aku menyesal?"

"Ya, itu adalah bagian dari aturan, mau tidak mau kau harus terima karena sekarang kau sedang mengandung anakku"

"Lalu sebenarnya apa salahku? Apa salahku sehingga kau menghukumku demikian? Hidupku bahagia selama ini, dan kau mengambil hidupku namun mengapa semua seperti aku yang salah disini? Mengapa kau begitu jahat? Mengapa aku mendadak terbelenggu aturanmu?"

Tangis Minseok semakin dalam, semakin menyengguk banyak dan itu terdengar memilukan

"Kau brengsek, kau bajingan yang menodai hidupku. Kau manusia paling rendah, bahkan lebih rendah dari binatang." Bahkan umpatan tersebut sangat sarat akan keputus asaan yang sangat kentara dan secara perlahan Minseo mulai meraung

" _Geure,_ Aku memang seperti apa yang kau katakan. Aku rendah, seperti binatang." Minseok tidak memandang wajah Luhan awalnya, tapi ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menetes di tangannya maka ia mendongak, apakah Luhan menangis? Untuk apa? Kenapa setitik-dua titik ada air yang jatuh, Luhan benar-benar menangis, dan tangisan itu juga sarat akan keputus asaan.

"Tapi setidaknya, aku tidak berusaha membunuh anakku, tidak sepertimu yang berniat membunuhnya, padahal kau jelas ibunya, bahkan se ekor binatang, rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi anaknya, jadi menurutmu bagaimana? Bukankah itu artinya kau dan aku sama saja? Sama-sama binatang?"

Hati Luhan menjerit, menyangkal apa yang baru saja dia katakan, dia hanya sedang membuat doktrin kepada Minseok bahwa mereka sama dan tidak berbeda, dengan begitu dari sisi Minseok dia punya satu kesalahan yang menjadikannya alasan bahwa dia salah. Minseok salah, mereka sama-sama salah.

"Jadi bersikap baiklah selagi kau menjadi ratu dirumah ini, karena ketika kau telah melahirkan anakku, bahkan untuk menyebut nama anakmu, kau tidak mampu"

Luhan melepaskan kontak tubuh dengan Minseok, turun dari tempat tidur dan mengelap wajah basahnya. "Mulai saat ini, kau akan di awasi oleh Ahn Jaehyo, jika kau berbuat kebodohan lagi, maka akan aku buat kau menyesal seumur hidupmu"

-o0o-

Jaehyo berdiri di depan kamar Luhan malam itu. Setelah memastikan Minseok tidur dengan benar dan baik, ia datang untuk menghampiri sahabatnya, ingin memastikan bahwa lelaki itu dalam keadaan baik dan tidur dengan nyaman, meski ia tidak yakin sama sekali, dan keyakinannya sesuai dengan apa yang ia duga.

Dalam keadaan gelap gulita, raungan Luhan terdengar sampai keluar, ia menangis keras. Mengenal Luhan sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, saat masih menjadi mahasiswa di universitas yang sama, menjadi _partner in crime_ untuk memanipulasi nilai jika mereka terancam tidak lulus ujian karena saking seringnya membolos demi berdiam dibawah _hotspot area_ untuk bermain di dunia gelap atau sekedar nongkrong untuk membicarakan mengenai pekerjaan mereka yang diam-diam melanggar hukum namun tidak pernah terendus kepolisian, itu benar-benar masa dimana mereka menjadi bajingan sejati yang berprestasi.

Dan dari sana mereka mempelajari diri mereka masing-masing, dimana Luhan sedikit-sedikit mempelajari sifat, karakter dan kepribadiannya, begitupun sebaliknya. Sedikit banyak Jaehyo tahu bagaimana Luhan bahkan kehidupan pribadinya.

Luhan berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, bukan konglomerat secara turun-temurun karena Hangeng Tan di usia muda adalah seorang perantau di Korea Selatan yang pernah sampai tidak bisa pulang kenegaranya karena ketidak adaan biaya, namun karena usaha dan ketekunannya dia menjadi seperti sekarang, istilahnya adalah orang kaya baru, ia menjadi kaya raya setelah menikah dan pindah ke Beijing, membangun usaha disana, dan dia pulang karena bantuan dari mertuanya yang cukup memiliki pengaruh karena dia mantan seorang pilot dan kau tahu bagaimana sifat mereka, sombong tidak akan luput dari mereka, terlebih mereka langsung melambung setinggi langit dan dari yang dia dengar kabarnya mereka bahkan bisa menggenggam dunia, pencapaian fantastis untuk ukuran seorang dari kelas biasa yang dulu di anggap sebelah mata, maka ketika mereka berada di titik tertinggi dalam hidup mereka, mereka ingin mengukuhkan posisi tersebut dengan membuat keluarga mereka tampak sempurna tanpa cacat.

Dan Luhan di tuntut untuk itu, menjadi sempurna dalam segala hal meski sebenarnya dia tidak mampu dan sangat ingin mengeluh, itu berlangsung sejak Luhan menginjak usia enam tahun hingga sekarang. Hidupnya tertekan, kekurangan kasih sayang, dan hasil dari itu semua Luhan menjadi tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana dia harus bersikap terhadap orang yang dicintainya, menurutnya mencintai itu artinya menuruti, dan karena Luhan mencintai Baekhyun maka yang harus dia lakukan adalah menuruti kemauan wanita itu, yang mana menjerumuskan dirinya pada jurang tercuram dan menarik orang yang tidak seharusnya kedalamnya.

Jaehyo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dingding depan kamar Luhan, malam ini telinganya dipenuhi teriakan memekakan yang hampir membuatnya menebas kepala Luhan, namun setelah itu, keinginannya memudar begitu saja terlebih setelah ia mendengar sendiri bagaimana tangisan Luhan saat ini yang penuh rasa bersalah, rasa menyesal juga kebingunagan yang mendalam.

Baekhyun, Luhan dan Minseok, entah cerita ini akan berakhir bagaimana dan akan seperti apa kelanjutannya, tapi satu yang Jaehyo yakin, cinta akan tumbuh suatu saat nanti, dan pihak yang paling menderita saat itu adalah, mereka yang jatuh cinta.

-o0o-

"Kau harus mandi, kalau tidak mandi nanti kau jadi bau"

Luhan mendengar suara Jaehyo begitu lembut sedang membujuk Minseok untuk mandi, dari balik pintu ia hanya berani mengintip. Untuk masuk dia merasa malu, atau mungkin takut. Dan juga Luhan sedang dalam keadaan brantakan, matanya membengkak karena menangis semalaman, menangisi semua yang telah ia lakukan kepada Minseok dan merutuki kebodohan mengapa ia mengatakan hal jahat tersebut kepada Minseok.

"Aku tidak mau, kau tidak dengar! Aku mau pulang, tidak mau makan dan tidak mau mandi"

"Eihh, kau yakin mau pulang dengan keadaan begitu?" Jaehyo menggeleng kecil dengan dramatis. "Astaga, kau bisa dianggap orang gila, lihat rambutmu. Kusam, kering dan gimbal, kakimu ini" jari Jaehyo turun menunjuk kaki Minseok yang penuh bekas luka "Kaki mu ini terlihat lemah dan sangat kecil, kaki ini tidak akan mampu menopang beban tubuhmu yang gendut ini"

Minseok maju, lalu menggeplak kepala plontos Jaehyo keras. "Aduh, hey kenapa kau memukul kepalaku"

"Menyilaukan" dan Minseok berjalan menuju kamar mandi setelah itu.

Luhan tersenyum kecil setelah itu, tapi dadanya terasa sesak, merasa iri dan senang sekaligus, kenapa bukan dirinya yang bisa membuat Minseok menurut tanpa harus ia memukulnya, kenapa harus Jaehyo yang mampu bertingkah begitu padahal semua orang bisa melakukannya, dan kenapa bukan dia sendiri.

-o0o-

Karena menemui Minseok ketika siang hari tidak bisa, maka Luhan melakukannya ketika malam tiba. Ketika semua orang sudah tertidur lelap sedang berjelajah di alam mimpi.

Duduk disana untuk mengamati wajah Minseok yang tertidur, tangannya terulur dan perlahan mengusapi wajah itu, lemak bayinya masih menempel, namun juga sudah banyak yang berkurang, wajahnya dari hari kehari semakin mengecil, jari-jari tangannya juga, tidak lagi gendut seperti dulu, dan perlahan itu mulai terlihat lentik.

Luhan berganti mengusapi jemari Minseok yang kini ada dalam genggamannya, entah tangannya yang begitu besar atau memang tangan Minseok begitu kecil, bahkan hanya dengan satu tangannya saja telapak tangan Minseok terkubur dalam tangkupan. Hangat, nyaman, kecil dan sangat pas untuk di genggam.

"Apa harimu menyenangkan?" Luhan bertanya lirih hampir tak terdengar, tidak ingin bersuara keras takut membangunkan, takut menganggu, terlebih ia takut ditolak.

"Kurasa harimu kali ini sangat menyenangkan, tanpa aku, tanpa makian dariku, tanpa pukulan dariku dan kau bersama teman baru"

Minseok tersenyum dalam tidur, tubuhnya bergerak dan meringkuk, dalam genggamannya tangan Minseok meremas. "Kau benar-benar merasa bahagia ya hari ini" Luhan menarik nafas, "Teruslah seperti itu Minseok, tertawa dengan gembira dan jangan pernah berfikir untuk menggugurkan anak kita." Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya kuat menahan isak, jika sudah menyangkut tantang anak mereka Luhan merasakan sakit yang berdenyut di dadanya, entahlah.

"Karena aku menunggu anak kita, menunggu seseorang memanggilku dengan sebutan _ayah_ "

-o0o-

[ _Dia bisa bicara Baek_ ]

Chanyeol menyeru dari sebrang dengan suara yang menggema gembira. Baekhyun sedang duduk dan mendengarkan laporan dari sekertarisnya ketika Chanyeol menghubunginya dan mengabarkan kalau Jongin _nya_ bisa bicara. " _Jinjja_ "wanita itu lalu memekik girang, astaga Jonginnya perlahan-lahan mulai membaik.

[ _Eoh, dan dia memanggilku_ papa]

Namun senyum itu segera memudar ketika ia mendengar lagi kelanjutan perkataan lelaki Park, ayah? Jadi kata pertama yang di ucapkan anaknya adalah ayah? Dan itu kepada Chanyeol, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Bukan kepada Chanyeol, seharusnya kepada Jongdae.

[ _Baek-_ ah]

"Aku akan berangkat nanti sore Chan, sekarang aku sedang sibuk." Dan dia tidak mampu melanjutkan pembicaraan karena sesuatu mendesak keluar. Sudah lama, sangat lama malahan untuknya dapat mendengar anaknya menyebutnya sebagai ibu, namun mengapa, mengapa kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut anaknya adalah ayah, bukan masalah jika dia memanggil demikian kepada Jongdae, karena lelaki itu memang ayahnya, dia akan senang, tapi ini kepada Chanyeol, yang notabenenya adalah orang asing.

"Nyonya" Soojung mengulurkan tisyu yang langsung diterima oleh Baekhyun. "Lakukan seperti apa yang aku perintahkan Soojung, dan jadwalkan penerbangan untukku ke London sore ini, kau boleh pergi."

"Baik nyonya"

Setelah gadis bernama Soojung itu pergi, Baekhyun melanjutkan menangisnya dengan pilu. Kerinduan terhadap Jongdaenya menyeruak dalam dada, dan fakta bahwa lelakinya telah tiada membuat dadanya begitu sesak.

-o0o-

Luhan mengerutkan alisnya ketika gadis SMA bernama Soojung yang merangkap sekertaris Baekhyun datang kerumahnya sore hari bersama selusin orang, laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Selamat siang tuan" gadis itu menyapa sopan, membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat yang di ikuti rombongannya. "Saya datang atas perintah nyonya Lu, mereka dari balai pelatihan tata karma"

Alis Luhan menuik heran, balai pelatihan tata krama? Untuk apa gadis bernama Soojung itu membawa mereka kemari.

"Nyonya Lu ingin Min… ah maksud saya Nona Kim memiliki prilaku yang baik dan bersikap sebagaimana seorang perempuan, bukan anak-anak"

"Apa?" Luhan masih yakin jika pendengarannya masih bagus, jadi maksud Baekhyun mengirim Soojung sekalian pelatih tata krama adalah, ingin membuat Minseok menjadi dewasa dan berpikiran selayaknya perempuan.

"Saya hanya menjalankan tugas tuan"

Sepertinya Baekhyun juga mulai gila, bagaimana mungkin ia mengirimkan pelatih tata krama untuk Minseok, demi segala pengikut Zeus, Minseok bersikap demikian karena dia sedang dalam trauma mendalam, lalu bagaimana dia berfikir malah untuk Minseok memiliki tata krama yang baik padahal faktor penyebab dia demikian bukan karena dia buruk dalam _manner._

"Apa kau gila Baek?" tanya Luhan ketika di sebrang sana mengucap kata halo sebagai awalan dan dia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk itu karena dia sedang dalam pikiran yang berubah keruh gara-gara tamu tak di undangnya.

"Pelatihan tata krama? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ketika mengirimkan mereka?"

[ _Aku hanya ingin dia bersikap seperti wanita, aku tidak mau sampai ketika dia melahirkan sikapnya masih urakan_ ]

"Dia itu trauma Baek, bukan kesalahan pengasuhan yang membuatnya demikian, dia trauma" Luhan menekan kata trauma dengan suara rendah supaya suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Soojung dan rombongannya.

[Arrayo, _Jadi karena itulah aku mengirimkan mereka. Dengan tata kramanya dilatih kembali, secara perlahan itu akan menekan traumanya dan dengan adanya peraturan yang membatasi dirinya maka dia akan bergerak secara alami di tempatnya_ ]

Otak Luhan seketika mencerna kalimat Baekhyun secara lambat, peraturan? Ia teringat kembali pada perkataan pilu Minseok waktu itu yang lagi-lagi membuat dadanya sesak.

[ _Dan satu lagi, di masa depan dia akan menjadi ibu seutuhnya. Aku memang secara hukum adalah ibunya tapi segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkan anak kita nanti, semua akan di urus oleh Minseok, aku ingin dia menjadi ibu yang sempurna, dan ibu yang sempurna harus memiliki tata krama yang baik._ ]

Sambungan terputus sebelum Luhan sempat menjawab perkataan Baekhyun, yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah, membanting ponselnya yang langsung menghancurkan benda tersebut. "Aku tidak mau tahu lagi, sekarang terserah kalian."

Luhan berlalu dari sana, menyambar kunci mobilnya lalu meninggalkan rumah, dia butuh tempat untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Tapi dunia ini seakan mengutuknya, membuatnya tidak bisa lari kemanapun, tidak ada tempat yang bisa ia datangi yang membuatnya tenang, akhirnya ia hanya menghentikan mobilnya di bawah jembatan, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada stir kemudi, dan disana Luhan melakukan kembali aktifitas yang belakangan menjadi sering dia lakukan, menangis sembari memohon maaf tanpa henti, hingga ia tertidur disana sampai seseorang mengetuk kaca mobilnya, Luhan terbangun, segera olehnya di turunkan kaca gelap tersebut.

"Apa anda terluka?" lelaki tua itu bertanya, sepertinya dia seorang yang baru selesai memancing. Terlihat dari apa yang di bawa di punggungnya, alat memancing beserta sebuah kursi duduk juga beberapa ekor ikan dalam wadah bambu yang di anyam. "Ah, tidak saya hanya tertidur" Luhan mengusap wajahnya untuk menghilangkan kantuk. "Ini sudah malam, aku melihatmu disini sejak siang. Kembalilah keluargamu pasti khawatir"

Keluarga? Luhan bertampang bingung sejenak. "Tentu saja, isterimu pasti khawatir, ini menjelang tengah malam dan ponselmu berbunyi sejak tadi, teman-teman memancingku mengeluh karena itu tapi tidak berani menegur"

"Ah, maafkan saya" Luhan mengangguk dalam, setelah mengecek ponselnya yang berisi puluhan pesan dan panggilan dari Jaehyo, isinya sama. Jaehyo ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan ia bingung dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan kepada Minseok, dan jam sekarang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas, sudah sangat terlambat untuk sekarang menghiraukan pesan tersebut.

"Kembalilah, nak. Jika ada masalah diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin, jangan melarikan diri dan malah menangisinya seorang diri, itu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun" setelah itu pria paruh baya tersebut berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam sejenak sebelum melajukan mobilnya kejalan dan melesat kembali kerumah.

Rumah sudah dalam keadaan gelap ketika lelaki itu sampai dan ia segera masuk tanpa menghiraukan sapaan penuh hormat para penjaga yang berjaga di luar.

Dengan wajah lelahnya, Luhan ingin segera kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidurnya, namun ketika ia melangkah seraya memijat kepalanya dan hendak melewati dapur, seseorang berdiri disana, Minseok berdiri dengan tangan memegang gelas ukuran besar isi minuman, matanya mengedip melihatnya, Luhan akan berjalan begitu saja, mengabaikan karena tidak mau membuat keributan tengah malam, tapi baru berapa langkah kakinya melangkah, suara itu terdengar menyapa pendengarannya.

" _Ahjussi"_ Luhan terpaku sejenak, dia hanya berdiri disana tanpa bergerak lantaran mendengar panggilan itu barusan, apakah dia tidak salah dengar?

"Aku mencari kue kering waktu itu" Lalu suara itu terdengar lagi, lebih lirih dan terdengar ragu, namun masih cukup jelas untuk di dengarnya terlebih mereka hanya berdua.

Luhan akhirnya berbalik, setelah mengontrol deru di dada yang tiba-tiba menggila, dengan sedikit senyuman ia membawa langkahnya menuju dapur dan mengambil satu kotak kue kering di lemari kabinet paling atas, yang tentu saja Minseok tidak mampu menggapai sampai kesana mengingat tubunya masih pendek.

"Mau teh dengan madu dan jahe sekalian?" tanyanya tanpa berbalik, sekarang dia sibuk mengmbil beberapa bahan untuk membuat minuman hangat, dia butuh itu jika tidak ingin sakit.

" _Ne_ " dan dia membuatkan untuk dua gelas, setelah mendengar sahutan kecil yang terdengar bersama suara orang mengunyah dngan mulut penuh sesak. Dua cangkir telah selesai di buat dan Luhan membawanya ke meja dimana Minseok sednag sibuk bersama roti keringnya seperti orang kelaparan, Luhan hanya memperhatikan, tidak mau menganggu karena takut ia akan merusak suasana yang mungkin saja hati Minseok sedang baik sehingga dia mau berbicara dan meminta sesuatu kepadanya.

Duduk berdua dalam diam, Luhan terus saja mengamati Minseok yang sangat bringas terhadap makanan di hadapannya, kue kering dalam kotak ukuran sedang pemberian temannya, Minseok sepertinya sangat menyukainya. Luhan jadi tidak menyesal menerimanya waktu itu. Senyum tersungging disana sampai minuman dalam cangkirnya habis begitu pula Minseok yang selesai dengan apa yang di hadapannya, pada akhir waktu ketika Minseok selesai makan, anak itu bersendawa dengan volume besar, aroma kue kering yang sudah tandas itu menyapa penciuman Luhan yang membuatnya terkekah geli, lucunya, anak-anak sekali kan.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya? Apa itu enak?" Lelaki itu meletakan cangkirnya dan melipat tangan di dada, sembari bertanya.

"Hmm" sahutnya pelan, sepelan hembusan angin malam yang tengah menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Kemudian diam lagi, tidak ada bahan obrol yang bisa mereka bicarakan, sehingga keduanya duduk diam sambil Luhan menemani Minseok menghabiskan minuman hangatnya yang ia sesap dengan perlahan.

Meski hanya diam, meski ia hanya pengamat, bisakah ia berdoa jika seseorang menghentikan waktu saat ini. Luhan sungguh ingin waktu ini berlalu lebih lama, waktu dimana ia duduk berdua dengan Minseok dengan dia mengamati secara puas bagaimana anak itu menyesap lucu menggunakan bibirnya yang kecil. Malam ini, malam yang terasa bagai mimpi, sekumpul kupu-kupu berterbangan dalam perutnya yang membuat darah mendesir hingga ke kepala. Dan Luhan snagat ingin menangis, Minseok memanggilnya dan meminta sesuatu kepadanya. Seperti dia telah melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin. _Dia seperti orang yang mengidam._ Dan ia tidak bisa tidak tertegun, mengidam? Benar juga. Minseok sedang hamil dan bukan hal tidak mungkin kalau dia mengidam dan meminta sesuatu kepadanya.

Itu wajar, karena dia adalah ayah dari bayi yang di kandung Minseok, kan.

"Kau bisa meminta itu dari Jaehyo, kenapa menungguku" Luhan berkata setelah berdeham satu kali, mencoba mengorek informasi mengenai kemungkinan Minseok mulai mengidam, jika lebih cepat. Mungkin dia akan punya banyak waktu untuk mereka bersama. Tanpa bisa berbohong hatinya berbunga.

"Dia tidak datang-datang. Dan karena kau muncul duluan aku meminta padamu" dan bungan dalam hatinya seketila layu dan mati. "Jadi tadi kau sedang menunggu Jaehyo?"

"Hmm"

Sekarang berganti dengan gemuruh, badai siap datang. Jadi sebenarnya Minseok menunggu Jaehyo, bukan dirinya. Dia bangkit dan meletakan cangkirnya di watafel, dia berniat keluar dari dapur, ingin ke kamar untuk segera istirahat. Tapi dia cukup dibuat bingung karena Minseok tidak kunjung melakukan apa yang dia lakukan bahkan sekedar bertanya, dia tetap duduk disana sembari sesekali menyesap minumannya.

"Aku mau tidur" kata Luhan.

"Hmm"

"Kau tidak berniat kembali ke kamarmu? Ini sudah malam"

"Mau menunggu Jaehyo"

"Apa?"

Luhan kembali berbalik dan menatap Minseok tidak percaya, entah pada perkataan Minseok atau kepada telinganya yang sepertinya salah mendengar. "Apa katamu?"

Minseok ikut mendongak, menatap mata lelaki itu sekilas lalu menunduk lagi. "Menunggu Jaehyo, dia berjanji akan membacakan buku sebelum tidur"

Lelaki itu tersinggung, tapi dia masih cukup waras untuk tidak membuat keributan di malam hari, terlebih dia sedang tidak ingin berdebat apalagi membuat Minseok mengamuk lagi, dia sedang tidak bertenaga, dan dia sedang lelah, maka dia memilih mengabaikan. Dia ingin istirahat, membiarkan badannya berbaring di ranjang mungkin bisa menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau, sangat kacau lebih tepatnya.

"Baiklah, tunggu dia sampai pulang kalau begitu" dan pergi, meninggalkan Minseok yang masih duduk diam tidak memperdulikan Lu Han yang berlalu.

-o0o-

Lelaki itu baru selesai mandi dan siap menuju alam mimpi untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, namun sampai lima belas menit berlalu, matanya tidak kunjung terpejam, tidak mau tertidur karena pikirannya terus tertuju pada Minseok, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan serupa, yatitu _apakah Minseok masih disana? Menunggu Jaehyo atau hanya ingin mempermainkannya saja._

"Dia pasti sudah kembali ke kamarnya Tan, jangan pikirkan. Kau harus istirahat. Pekerjaan menunggumu besok pagi" sugestinya kepada diri sendiri, lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya pada tumpukan bantal, kembali mencoba untuk tidur. Sayangnya, dua menit berlalu matanya tetap tidak mau terpejam. Sialan.

Dia mengerang dan mengambil jubah tidurnya, berjalan secara pelan keluar kamar dan berdiri di samping pilar yang ada di dekat pintu dapur, mengamati sosok Minseok yang masih disana duduk dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Jadi dia sungguh menunggu Jaehyo.

Sesuatu dalam diri Luhan ada yang terasa panas, membakar sampai ia dapat merasakan aroma hangus membungkus dirinya, kenapa perasaan itu menguasai dirinya? Entahlah, mungkin ini yang namanya cemburu, atau iri hati. Rasanya dia ingin ada diposisi tersebut, ditunggu tanpa mengeluh meski terkantuk-kantuk.

Apa yang sudah diperbuat lelaki Ahn tersebut, kenapa dengan begitu mudahnya dia mendapatkan hati Minseok.

"Kau dimana?" Luhan bertanya ketika sambungan telepon telah tersambung dan suara berat Jaehyo terdengar disana.

[ _Mendapatkan sebuah gedung untuk Kim_ ahjussi _, dia berencana membuat usaha baru ditempat yang baru_ ]

Cukup jelas, dan Luhan tidak perlu bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena dia sudah mengerti. "Kalau begitu, lakukan dengan cepat dan lekaslah kembali ke Seoul, seseorang menunggumu" sambungan terputus, dengan santai lelaki itu berjalan kembali menuju dapur dan duduk di hadapan Minseok, ah rupanya dia sudah tertidur.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas beratnya, sebentar dia mengamati wajah Minseok yang tertidur, setelah puas menjamu matanya dengan pemandangan lelap Minseok akhirnya lelaki itu menggotong tubuh Minseok yang semakin hari semakin ringan kekamar, membaringkannya dan menyelimutinya setinggi dada, kemudian dia mendekatkan bibirnya tepat ditelinga Minseo. "Selamat tidur, Minseok _ku_. Mimpi indah"

-o0o-

Hanlu Group mengalami guncangan yang menyebabkan krisis, banyak kerja sama mengalami kendala dan pada akhirnya pihak klien memutuskan untuk membatalkan, semua semakin kacau ditambah lagi kerugian menjamur dimana-mana. Dari semua yang terjadi inti maslahnya adalah pada keputusan Luhan membeli perusahaan milik Kim Youngwoon. Perusahaan ayah Minseok yang sedang dalam kemunduran hebat karena terabaikan selama tuan Kim mengurusi kasus yang menimpa anaknya.

Setelah membeli perusahaan yang hampir gulung tikar, sekarang ia harus menyuntikan dana besar-besaran bagi tuan Kim yang sedang mencoba merintis usaha baru, semuanya Luhan lakukan tanpa berfikir panjang, yang ada dalam kepalanya adalah dia mengembalikan masalah ekonomi keluarga Minseok agar mereka hidup dengan nyaman dan dalam keadaan baik, dan ia sama sekali tidak berfikir akan berimbas pada perusahaannya yang menjadi brantakan seperti ini.

Belum lagi, sekarang pekerja dirumahnya bertambah, untuk pembangunan _pavilion_ , _maid_ serta pengawal untuk Minseok, itu butuh dana besar dan sekarang Luhan harus mengembalikan kestabilan Hanlu Group sebelum dia mengalami kebangkrutan dan semua yang sudah kacau akan semakin kacau.

Dan karena empat puluh persen saham Hanlu Group adalah miliki ayahnya, berita ini juga terdengar sampai ketelinga sang ayah.

"Iya _Ba_ " dan membuatnya mendapatkan teguran keras serta tuduhan atas ketidak becusannya mengurus perusahaannya sendiri. "Aku akan mengatasinya dan secepat mungkin mengembalikan keadaan" katanya, tangannya sama sekali tidak lepas dari kening untuk memberikan pijatan karena disana kepalanya terasa sangat berat atas segala beban pikiran yang penuh sesak.

[ _Harus, kau harus melakukannya karena jika kau tidak segera membereskannya, maka kau harus membangun Hanlu kembali dari nol lagi, Tan Liu Han_ ] kata ayahnya disebrang dengan penuh penekanan.

"Iya _ba"_ dia tidak siap, membangun Hanlu dari nol lagi, sama saja dia bunuh diri, karena jika sekarang dia kehilangan dunianya maka dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya lagi karena dia akan langsung terseret ke penjara karena masalah pelecehan seksual dan pemalsuan data kematian. Belum lagi masalah-masalah seperti penganiayaan dan penyandraan, itu pasti tidak akan terelakan.

[ _Aku akan mengalihkan perusahaan itu kebawah Kingdom Han…_ ]

"Tidak" Luhan menyela ayahnya dengan gugup, tidak boleh, ayahnya tidak boleh mengambil alih perusahaan itu karena jika itu sampai terjadi maka tidak ada bedanya dengan dia masuk penjara, bahkan saat ini hal yang paling dia takutkan adalah orangtuanya ketimbang hukum di Korea. "Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membangkitkan lagi perusahaan itu, jadi aku akan mengurusnya, aku berjanji pada _baba_ kalau masalah ini tidak akan berlangsung lama" segera lelaki itu melengkapi.

[ _Jangan bercanda kunyuk, kau pikir kau sehebat itu hah. Ini bukan sesuatu yang sesederhana itu, lagipula potensi apa yang kau lihat sehingga kau menandatangai transaksi itu_ ]

Karena masalahnya adalah Hangeng Tan dan Kim Youngwoon bersahabat, mereka berteman dan ayahnya sepertinya begitu menghormati lelaki Kim tersebut hingga Luhan yakin jika Youngwoon mengadu kepada Hangeng saat ini, ayahnya akan mengusut tuntas kasus Minseok sukarela, dan Luhan sebisa mungkin mencegah Youngwoon meminta bantuan kepada ayahnya.

[ _Lihat kan? kau bahkan tidak bisa menjawab, jadi jangan sok hebat_ ]

"Aku… percayalah padaku _ba_ aku yakin bisa menyelesaikannya" pada akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa membuat permohonan dengan suara putus asa. "Aku akan buktikan pada _baba_ kalau aku mampu, mengatasi masalah yang datang juga masalah yang aku ciptakan"

[ _Kau terdengar begitu takut aku mengambil alih perusahaan itu, apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku_ ]

Tubuhnya menegang, ayahnya sepertinya curiga. Ah, sial seharusnya dia jangan terlalu memohon. "Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku ingin membuktikan padamu, kalau aku bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ada. Aku bukan lagi Liu Han yang hanya suka membuat masalah"

[ _Baiklah, buktikan itu kepadaku. Karena kalau kau gagal maka namamu di Kongdom Han akan tercoret dan berganti dengan nama anakmu_ ]

" _Baba_ " tidak, sambungan terputus, apa tadi katanya? Langsung nama anaknya. Argh, sial. Denyutan di kepalanya semakin bertambah, sekarang malahan kepalanya akan semakin meledak, dihempaskannya semua isi meja lalu pergi dari sana, ia butuh menenangkan pikiran, mengerjakan pekerjaan dalam pikiran brantakan, malah akan membuatnya semakin kacau, dan ia tidak mau mengacaukan segalanya kalau tidak mau semakin rumit.

-o0o-

 _Morning_ _sickness_ , sesuatu yang tidak bisa di hindarkan untuk seseorang yang sedang hamil begitu juga dengan Minseok, dia mengalaminya dan _morning sickness_ nya termasuk mengerikan karena itu sampai membuatnya terkulai lemah dan jika sudah seperti itu maka yang bisa dilakukannya adalah menangis, menangis karena bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, menangis karena tenggorokannya sakit juga karena kelaparan yang sayangnya tidak ada satu makananpun yang bisa memasuki mulutnya, aromanya sangat menyengat dan itu membuatnya pusing, menyebabkan jika satu sendok saja makanan menyapa lidahnya, maka dia akan kembali diserang rasa mual.

Seperti hari ini, Minseok sama sekali belum memasukan apapun kedalam mulutnya dan hanya menangis seharian, jika lelah menangis dia akan tertidur, dan akan bangun ketika diserang rasa mual, setelah itu menangis lagi lalu tidur lagi, seperti itu seterusnya, dan keadaan Minseok yang demikian sungguh membuat pelayan cemas bukan main, karena jika Minseok terus menolak makan mereka takut akan berimbas Luhan kembali memukulinya atau pekerjaan mereka menjadi taruhannya, serba salah, tapi orang hamil memang sulit untuk dipaksa apalagi jika urusan makanan karena kasus orang hamil yang sensitive terhadap bau ada banyak, dan Minseok salah satunya.

Dia sepertinya sensitive terhadap bau atau wewangian karena Jaehyo bahkan diusir keluar karena itu, dan jika lelaki itu memaksa dan terus membujuk Minseok maka tangan kecil wanita itu akan melayang kemana saja untuk memukul seseorang dihadapannya, kebiasaan baru Minseok yang lumayan membahayakan dan korbannya lagi-lagi si lelaki botak bermarga Ahn.

Pintu terdobrak dari depan. Sosok Luhan dijatuhkan oleh Jaehyo dan lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu tertawa keras, tapi Jaehyo dapat melihat kalau air yang meleleh membasahi wajah Luhan bukanlah keringat, tapi air mata keputus asaan.

Luhan mabuk dan membuat onar di sebuah klub malam dengan memukul seorang wanita yang terus menggodanya, dan setelah memukul dia lalu memaki wanita itu hinggi menyinggung pihak pemilik klub, meski apa yang dikatakan Luhan adalah kebenaran namun memaki orang di wilayah oranglain tentu tidak di benarkan, sehingga wajah tampan itu tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Hey kunyuk, sadarlah." Jaehyo menendang kecil kaki Luhan. "Ayo bangun, jangan merepotkan"

"Jangan menganggu aku jalang sialan, aku sudah punya…" kalimat rancauan itu menggantung, detik berikutnya tangannya terbawa kedada dan memukul disana, sengguk isak terdengar, sungguh kalau suasana tidak sedang rumit seperti saat ini, Jaehyo rela meluangkan waktunya untuk merekam tangisan Luhan dan menunjukannya esok pagi demi mendapatkan seporsi sarapan mahal di restoran mewah, seperti ketika masih jaman kuliahan, karena menangis dalam kamus mereka adalah sesuatu semacam dosa dan harus segera di tebus. Sebagai gantinya mereka harus menggelontorkan uang bulanan yang bisa mereka gunakan empat hari namun ludes dalam dua jam.

"Kau tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah hanya dengan menangis, sialan. Sadarlah dan bereskan masalah, tepati kata-katamu, kau laki-laki kan"

"Aku akan segera mati"

"Ya, kau akan segera mati, jadi sebelum mati bereskan masalahnya, ah bedebah sialan" dan Jaehyo merasa kalau sekarang dia juga sudah gila, bicara dengan orang mabuk salah satunya kan.

"Ah sudahlah"

Saat Jaehyo akan menarik Luhan untuk membawanya ke kamar, dari lantai dua seorang pelayan berlari turun, dan segera berhenti ketika merlihat mereka berdua "Ada apa?" Jaehyo bertanya seraya mengendalikan Luhan yang terus brontak dan merancau.

"Nona Kim tidak bisa makan apapun" katanya.

"Apa dia mogok makan lagi" Luhan melepaskan diri dari Jaehyo, mendorong lelaki itu dan berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju tangga, badannya yang hampir limbung segera terselamatkan karena berpegangan pada pegangan tangga. "Dasar anak sialan, aku sibuk mencari uang untuk memberinya makan dia malah tidak mau makan, dasar tidak tahu di untung" rancau Luhan sembari menaiki tangga dengan tertatih, menitih anak tangga seperti seorang kakek tua yang harus berpegangan pada sisi pegangan.

"Ah dasar sialan" pandangannya jatuh pada si pelayan yang mematung memandang majikannya, "Apa yang terjadi" tanyannya memecah lamunan si pelayan. "Ah, nona Kim terus muntah jika mencium aroma makanan, dia bilang kelaparan tapi sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuh makanan"

"Ah, sepertinya anak Luhan akan sangat menyebalkan kalau sudah lahir" erangnya kesal seraya menghubungi dokter Shim. Kalau yang seperti ini tentu saja dokter yang dibutuhkan.

-o0o-

" _Ya_ " semua yang berada di kamar Minseok kaget karena kedatangan Luhan dalam keadaan brantakan. "Kau mogok makan lagi?" lelaki itu menunjuk segala arah, bermaksud menuduh kepada Minseok namun orangnya sedang berada di kamar mandi. "Kau harus makan"

"Tuan" tubuhnya limbung, tapi terlalu sombong untuk menerima bantuan, dengan kasar ia menepis bantuan yang berbondong ingin menolongnya. "Dimana dia?" serunya sembari mendorong seseorang yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. lalu langkahnya yang gontai ia bawa menuju pintu yang terbuka.

Semakin dekat dia melangkah, semakin keras suara itu terdengar, suara seseorang menangis. "Kau menangis lagi? Dasar gadis cengeng"

"Tuan"

Semua orang menyeru lagi, Minseok menangis bukan karena dia mogok makan dan ingin kabur lagi, tapi karena tenggorokannya terlalu sakit dan dia kelaparan, namun Luhan yang mabuk malah salah paham.

"Lepaskan aku, biarkan aku memberinya pelajaran supaya dia menjadi anak baik" lagi ia mendorong, rambut panjang Minseok yang berada dalam genggamannya membuat kepala anak itu tertarik kesana kemari, Minseok pusing, tapi terlalu lelah untuk berteriak, kepalanya terasa berat dan rasa mual diperut tidak mau hilang.

"Sakit, lepaskan aku" rintihnya pelan.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau kabur lagi? Lepaskan? Kau sudah ada dalam genggamanku dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu" serunya murka.

"Luhan" dan tepat disaat tubuh Minseok ambruk di lantai si kepala botak datang, langsung menghampiri Luhan yang menjambak rambut Minseok dan anak itu sudah pingsan, dengan sedikit menendangnya akhirnya ia melepaskan tangannya dari Minseok, yang tidak berapa lama Luhan menyusul pingsan.

"Argh, dasar manusia sialan"

-o0o-

"Pernikahan _gay_?" Baekhyun nyaris mengeluarkan bola matanya saat Chanyeol memberikan setumpuk dokumen pernikahan dengan logo kantor urusan agama dari sebuah Negara – Kanada.

"Aku pergi ke sana satu minggu yang lalu" Chanyeol memberi tahu. "Ketika Jongin sembuh dan bisa melakukan perawatan di Korea, dia akan menggunakan nama Park sebagai marganya, Park Jongin atau King Kai Park"

"Apa maksud dari semua ini Chan" tentu saja, wanita itu tidak akan menerima dengan mudah, meski Chanyeol sedang mengulurkan bantuan secara sukarela.

"Dimasa depan kau akan menjadi ibu dari anak Luhan dan kau tidak mungkin mengurus Jongin sendiri atau menjadikannya anak adopsi kalian, atau menitipkannya kepada Daehyun karena dia bahkan belum menikah" Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dalam, sedalam palung lautan sehingga sulit untuk naik kepermukaan dengan cara berenang, butuh kapal selam yang sayangnya tidak ada. "Aku akan menjadi ayahnya, dalam catatan sipil Kanada ini sudah sah, jadi ketika aku kembali ke Korea, semua akan baik-baik saja"

"Park Chan Yeol" Baekhyun menyebut lamat-lamat nama itu untuk membuat si pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya, menatap tepat dimata supaya ia dapat melihat alasan sebenarnya Chanyeol melakukan ini.

" _Saranghaeyo_ " dan seharusnya itu sudah terduga, hanya saja Baekhyun merasa seperti dihianati, teman yang selama ini berdiri bersama di jalan yang sama dengan kedok sahabat, rupanya benar-benar memendam cinta, dan baru mengungkapkannya ketika pihak lain yang berada dijalan yang sama telah gugur di medan perang.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membalas cintamu…"

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu sehingga kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Tapi satu hal, aku tulus hanya ingin menjagamu, dan satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini adalah menutupi keberadaan Jongin"

"Dengan menjadikan dia anak dari pasangan _gay_? Jika terbongkar dimasa depan bagaimana kesakitan hatinya?"

"Kalau kau berpikir bagaimana kesaitan hatinya seharusnya kau tidak menyembunyikannya dan tidak menjebak Luhan dalam masalah mengerikan seperti ini. Aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan kalau kau tidak berfikir sekarang tapi saat ini kau tidak bisa menolak ini dariku karena kau tidak punya pilihan lain"

Wanita itu meletakan semua yang ditangannya ke atas meja lalu memlipat tangannya di dada, menatap Chanyeol lekat-lekat mencari kebohongan disana meski dalam hati kecilnya ia sangat yakin kalau lelaki itu tidak menyembunyikan apapun. "Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Korea begitu saja setelah kabur selama bertahun-tahun tanpa kabar, jadi aku harus punya alasan ketika pulang dan aku harus membawa masalah supaya di tendang, aku tidak mungkin mengaku kabur karena telah membunuh orang, jadi setidaknya pernikahan _gay_ bersama Jongdae cekup untuk membuatku ditendang"

"Karena jika kau kembali dan mengakui telah membunuh orang, apa ada kemungkinan kau masuk penjara? Kau yakin ayahmu setega itu Chan"

"Sekuat tenaga mereka akan melindungiku, aku yakin. Tapi bagaimana menurutmu pendapat orang lain? Rumor akan berkembang dan orang akan mencari informasi, menyebarkan berita benar atau tidak demi setumpuk uang dan pada akhirnya aku akan dikirim keluar kembali, maka satu-satunya cara jika aku tetap bisa di Korea adalah, datang membawa kabar yang jelas sehingga spekulasi tidak muncul"

Baekhyun menaikan sebelah alisnya, merasa kalau penjelasan itu seperti sedang mengatakan tentang dua masalah yang berbeda, tapi dia tidak menyela karena nampaknya si jangkung belum selesai dengan perkataannya.

"Membayangkan aku akan lebih lama tidak bisa melihat orangtuaku, itu pasti membunuhku setiap waktu, jadi aku akan tetap tinggal meski di benci, setidaknya aku bisa melihat mereka sehingga aku bisa berguru dari jauh bagaimana merawat Jongin"

"Kau seperti sedang menyampaikan dua masalah berbeda, bukankah jika kau kembali kemudian ditendang lagi itu sama saja menyebabkan rumor" akhirnya wanita itu mengeluarkan isi kepalanya.

"Tapi dengan adanya Jongin, rumor yang beredar hanya sebatas, pernikahan tidak direstui."

Sepertinya Baekhyun butuh memberikan tepuk tangan untuk kecerdasan tidak terduga seorang Park Chanyeol yang seumur hidupnya senang bergaul dengan binatang dan alat musik ketimbang buku pelajaran sehngga tidak pernah ia bayangkan kalau ia akan berfikir sejauh ini, ah tentu saja, orang terdesak selalu banyak akal.

"Baiklah, aku anggap ini sebagai tebusanmu atas kematian Jongdae, kau sudah menghilangkan nyawanya, maka sebagai gantinya kau harus menjaga nyawa anaknya dengan nyawamu, nyawa di bayar nyawa kan? Nikmatilah Chan, setidaknya kau bisa di panggil ayah sementara Chenku tidak"

Baekhyun berlalu dari sana meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Jadi inilah akhirnya, Chanyeol terjebak dengan pernikahan _gay_ karena cintanya terhadap Baekhyun dan rasa bersalah mendalam terhadap Jongdae. Mengabaikan keluarganya yang akan kecewa pada saatnya.

Baekhyun menjadi angkuh dan arogan, tapi dalam hati kecilnya, dia mengucap beribu syukur karena orang yang mencintainya selain Jongdae adalah Chanyeol, karena sekarang ini tidak ada oranglain yang dia percayai untuk menjaga anaknya kecuali lelaki itu.

Karena tepat pada saat anak itu lahir nanti, Baekhyun akan sibuk dengan banyak hal, mengurusi semua hal untuk masa depan Jonginnya.

-o0o-

Pelayan menutup kembali pintu kamar Minseok setelah ia masuk namun apa yang dia lihat seperti peringatakn yang mengatakan _kau dilarang masuk_ dengan mutlak.

"Kenapa tidak jadi masuk?" Jaehyo datang dengan mata mengernyit saat si pelayan yang membawa sarapan untuk Minseok dan Luhan malah tersenyum dan tidak jadi masuk.

"Itu…"

Minseok meringkuk dalam pelukan Luhan menyamankan diri dalam kehangatan, yang di sambut dengan mengeratnya pelukan tersebut.

Waktu sudah semakin siang, sinar matahari mulai menggelitik membangunkan semua orang, untuk mereka menjalankan aktifitas biasa dari pagi hingga malam, namun sepertinya, sepasang manusia yang masih terbungkus saling berbagi kehangatan itu tidak akan bangun dalam waktu dekat, terlebih pada wajah masing-masing terlukis sebuah kenyamanan yang melelapkan tidur mereka serta mengantar kepada mimpi indah yang masih belum tamat atau bersambung.

Siapa yang akan percaya jika seseorang mengatakan kalau semalam si lelaki baru menjambak rambit siwanita sampai menyebabkan si wanita jatuh pingsan, atau beberapa waktu lalu si lelaki memukul si wanita dengan kasar yang menimbulkan lebam. Tidak ada, tidak akan ada jika mereka melihat pemandangan seperti ini di pagi hari.

Termasuk Jaehyo yang menutup kembali pintu kamar tersebut dengan wajah padam, mendadak dia merasa malu, dia seperti baru ketahuan mengintip sepasang pengantin baru di malam pertama.

"Sepertinya pagi sang majikan hari ini akan dimulai lebih dari jam dua belas siang" katanya, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu seraya mengipasi wajahnya.

-o0o-

 _Acara pemutaram_ premier _film. Film anak dengan aktor utama Woo Seok – bocah usia sepuluh tahun yang terkenal sangat imut, cantik, tampan dan ceria. Juga jangan lupakan kaya-raya._

 _Di sebuah sofa panjang yang di isi tiga orang, Luhan, Lumin dan Luseok. Luhan duduk disisi paling kanan, Lumin disisi paling kiri dan Luseok ditengah. Lumin dan Luseok adalah kembar, anak kembar usia empat tahun._

 _Film baru akan diputar saat seorang wanita datang, duduk menyampingi suaminya dan memanggil._

" _Lu"_

"Mwo _"_

" _Eh"_

 _Ketiganya menoleh. Ah, Minseok lupa. Ketiga orang yang duduk disana semuanya namanya sama, Lu – Han – Min dan Seok._

"Eomma _memanggil_ abeoji _"_

" _Panggilnya yang benar dong, biasanya juga panggilnya_ sajjang _." Si bungsu mengomel, Luseok._

"Ye wangja-nim, cheoseunghamnida _"_

" _Huh"_

 _Si bungsu ini memang yang paling cerewet, dia sangat mirip dengan neneknya – Kim Heechul, julukannya Heechul kedua._

"Mwo _" Luhan menoleh, menatap isterinya yang terkikik karena anak bungsunya. "Ada yang ingin ku beri tahu." Minseok mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang suami. "Aku hamil lagi" katanya dengan suara keras. Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya dia mendekatkan bibirnya, maksudnya supaya tidak ada yang dengar begitu? Tapi kalau nadanya sebesar itu sama saja kan._

" _APA?" si kembar berseru bersama, mengabaikan tokoh utama yang mulai menunjukan dirinya._

"Abeoji _keterlaluan" Luseok berkomentar lebih dahulu. Kepalanya menggeleng dramatis. "_ Abeoji _kan sudah tua, Hunnie_ hyung _mau punya isteri masa_ eomma _hamil lagi" dan inilah poin pada Lumin, dia memang paling diam dan kalem tapi sekalinya bicara, langsung menusuk meski pada ayahnya sekalipun._

" _Min kau serius?" tanya Luhan_ horror _. Lebih_ horror _dari The Counjuring dan sejenisnya._

 _-o0o-_

 _Taman bunga yang begitu indah, di daratan negara seribu cinta, seribu ilmuan dan di tanah menara Eiffel. Sepasang suami-isteri berjalan menikmati indahnya senja sembari menikmati kecantikan alam dan bunga yang baru bermekaran, anggapah bulan madu, tapi seorang wanita bergaun putih bersih itu lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai hadiah penyambutan bagi calon anggota keluarga baru._

 _Menggemparkan, beritanya sempat mengundang decak kagum, heran sampai kegelian. Pasalnya Luhan adalah lelaki berumur senja, putera pertamanya bahkan akan segera menikah, Sehun berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun saat ini._

 _Sehun anak pertama pasangan Lu dan Min. Si pangeran tampan kandidat calon presiden China periode selanjutnya. Anak keduanya bernama Lu Wooseok, seorang bocah yang sudah berkecimpung pada dunia keartisan sejak usianya empat tahun, enam tahun sudah berlalu dan sekarang Wooseok sudah berusia sepuluh tahun, lalu si kembar – anak ketiga dan empat, bernama Lu Min dan Lu Seok, sikembar yang lahir empat tahun yang lalu._

 _Terhitung sudah nyaris tujuh puluh tahun usia Luhan. Tapi dia akan menjadi ayah lagi, dari calon bayi yang kini di kandung isterinya – Lu Minseok. Bayi mungil, astaga._

" _Kenapa_ sajjangnim _diam terus? Aku mengoceh sejak tadi" Minseok menggerutu, berhenti pada langkahnya tepat di hadapan sang suami, Luhan sejujurnya sedang merasakan malu, astaga. Dia sudah hampir menginjak tujuh puluh tahun tapi dia akan kembali menjadi ayah? Dia malu pada Minseok, meski sisa-sisa usia mudanya masih belum hilang tapi tetap saja, Luhan sudah tua._

"Jungjeon _, apa kita tidak aneh?"_

" _Ada yang aneh?" Minseok bertanya balik. Kepalanya miring kesamping. Keimutan khas anak-anaknya sama sekali tidak hilang. Minseok tetap sama, wanita mungilnya yang terlihat seperti bayi, bayi besar._

" _Maksudku, aku sudah tua. Tapi aku akan kembali menjadi ayah, kau tahu aku menjadi berita utama disemua surat kabar minggu ini"_

 _Minseko terkekah. Rasanya keluhan ini benar-benar terdengar lucu, memang Luhan sudah tua, Minseok juga. Tapi mau bagaimana? Nyatanya masih subur, masa mau digugurkan. Kan tidak mungkin._

" _Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"_

" _Kurasa memang aneh, seharusnya kau menjadi kakek bukan ayah. Tapi kau tetap tampan kok. Meski sudah tua"_

" _Sepertinya aku harus berhenti mengecat rambutku supaya… ah tidak bisa. Nanti anakku malah memanggilku kakek"_

 _Minseok terbahak setelahnya, suaminya benar-benar lucu jika menggerutu. Dengan kedua tangannya, dia menangkup wajah suaminya. Membuat mereka bertatapan selama satu menit sampai Minseok mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan, menguskan hidungnya pada hidung sang suami._

" _Jangan seperti ini, itu seperti kau menolaknya."_

 _Luhan menggeleng. "Bukan itu, hanya saja. Aku sudah tua dan kau juga tidak muda lagi, ketika melahirkan Lu Twins itu sangat menyulitkan hingga kau mengalami pendarahan beberapa kali."_

" _Itusih karena Lu Seok terlalu aktif saja" bercanda, agar suaminya tenang dan tidak mencemaskan apapun lagi._

" _Aku akan baik-baik saja, selama ada kau disampingku, aku baik."_

"Saranghamnida jungjeon _"_

"Nado, saranghae _"_

-o0o-

Minseok terbangun dari mimpi yang terasa begitu indah saat ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya begitu erat di susul bisakan _aku mencintaimu_ dengan nada keseriusan penuh. Seperti ada angin segar yang menyapu di dada, menenangkan dan meredakan panas di tubuh hingga merilekskan dirinya. Dan ketika matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, ia melihat wajah Luhan tepat dimata, ia mengamati bagaimana wajah lelaki itu, mulai dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, sampai belahan bibir lelaki itu yang berwarna kemerahan.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya menjeduk begitu keras, dadanya berdentum tak beraturan, sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dan Minseok seketika diserang perasaan memburu, seperti sesuatu mendesir dari perut hingga ke kepala, Minseok merasa malu, malu karena berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Luhan, ada apa ini? Bukankah seharusnya dia benci? Membenci berada dalam jarak sedekat dan seintim ini dengan seseorang, terlebih orang ini adalah Luhan, manusia paling ia benci di muka bumi ini.

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas" segera ia mendorong Luhan ketika lelaki itu terlihat membuka mata dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sedetik kemudian lelaki itu bangkit dari duduknya, namun belum sempurna dalam posisinya, pusing menyerang kepala sehingga ia jatuh lagi, Minseok memekik kaget dan segera mendekat kepada Luhan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Minseok sembari menangkupkan tangannya di kening Luhan.

Angin segar dalam mimpi yang ia rasakan di tanah Eiffel seakan keluar ke dunia dan menyapu dada Luhan ketika tangan kecil Minseok mengelus kepalanya, sesuatu mendesir dari perut hingga kepala, wajahnya memanas membuatnya memerah seperti terbakar, begitu juga wajah Minseok, hingga entah siapa yang memulai, dua kepala itu saling mendekat dan tanpa jarak.

Ciuman kecil di pagi hari itu terjadi begitu saja, dan seperti itulah Minseok jatuh cinta. Cinta yang terus berkembang dari hari kehari hingga tidak terasa sembilan bulan telah berlalu dan kandungan Minseok tumbuh semakin membesar, tidak ada lagi makian, tidak ada lagi pukulan, hanya saja Minseok menjadi semakin diam dan selalu berkata iya untuk semua peraturan yang telah di tetapkan.

Luhan memandang Minseok yang sedang duduk di _gazebo_ sembari mengelus perutnya dan menatap air mancur dengan kilau berwarna berasal dari lampu hias. Malam ini, Luhan pulang lumayan larut karena ia sedang mempersiapkan proyek baru untuk pembangunan sebuah yayasan di bawah Hanlu Group.

Maslalah yang menimpa Hanlu Group teratasi waktu itu dengan bantuan Jaehyo, lelaki itu memang selalu bisa di andalkan, meski ia mengatakan sangat membencinya, namun secara penuh dia membantunya mengeluarkan dari masalah yang membuatnya hampir gila. Semua menjadi mudah jika dihadapi bersama, dengan seorang teman semua terasa ringan, dan Luhan membenarkan hal tersebut. Berkat Jaehyo, Hanlu Group kembali stabil dan kepercayaan ayahnya menjadi bertambah untuk dirinya atas kesuksesan yang dia buat dengan mengembalikan Hanlu Group kembali baik, malah semakin baik, dari masalah yang memberikan imbas kemana-mana untuk perusahaannya.

"Ini sudah malam dan kau masih betah disini? Kau bisa sakit." Ia menangkupkan jas kerjanya ke tubuh Minseok lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Tinggal menghitung hari" Luhan menyapa anaknya, menangkup tangan Minseok dan bergerak mengelus. "Jadi jangan sampai sakit supaya semua berjalan lancar" Luhan melanjutkan, dan Minseok hanya diam tidak menanggapi, seperti biasanya.

" _Kajja_ , aku buatkan minuman hangat sebelum tidur, mau?"

Minseok menggeleng, lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Luhan dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak lelaki itu. "Rasanya berat, kurasa bayinya sangat gemuk" keluhnya pelan, dirasakan oleh Luhan kepala Minseok mendongak, memandangnya yang membuatnya membawa kepalanya turun dan tatapan mereka bertemu, Luhan terkekah, mengelus pipi bulat itu pelan. "Mirip kau, iya kan?"

"Hmm"

Dan setelah sahutan pendek itu, mereka hanya saling bertatapan, hingga kepala Luhan merendah, mendekatkan sesuatu tak bertulang miliknya kepada milik Minseok, ciuman itu terjadi tidak lama, tidak dalam hanya berupa ciuman kecil namun mampu membuat mata itu terbelalak lebar.

"Bagaimana harimu? Apa menyenangkan?" tanya Luhan setelah ciuman itu terlepas yang dijawab dengan gumaman kecil "Hmm" lalu mata Minseok mengedar tidak mau menatap mata Luhan.

"Hmm? Sebenarnya, sejenis jawaban apa itu? Apa berarti iya atau tidak?" dengan kekahan kecil, merasa kalau tingkah Minseok sungguh lucu nan menggemaskan.

"Aku mau ke kamar, tapi kakiku sakit"

Pandangan mata keduanya kembali bertemu, mata Minseok bergerak keatas menatap Luhan sekitar dua detik kemudian dia langsung membuang pandangan lagi, ia merasa canggung, meski sekarang mereka sering melakukan kontak fisik sejenis ciuman ringan di pagi dan sebelum tidur, namun rasanya tetap sama, dia merasakan malu yang sangat besar yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa bertatap lama-lama. "Kalau begitu, katakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tayannya, membawa satu tangan meraih sisi wajah Minseok agar dia kembali menatapnya.

Dua tangan kecil itu mengalung begitu saja di lehernya, dan Luhan merengkuh tubuh Minseok kedalam pangkuan. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Gendong aku sampai ke kamar, kakiku sakit" bisiknya teredam pundak si lelaki. " _Arraseo_ " ia menyanggupi dengan langsung mengangkat tubuh Minseok tanpa beban ke kamarnya, menyelimuti tubuh keduanya sampai ke dada dan dia memeluknya.

Tanpa henti Luhan terus mengusapi perut bulat Minseok yang tinggal menghitung hari lagi akan melahirkan, ada dua rasa dalam dada, antara takut dan bahagia yang berkombinasi menjadi perasaan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata, Minseok masih anak-anak bahkan usianya baru genap lima belas bulan lalu dan bulan ini dia akan melahirkan, lima belas tahun adalah masa dimana seharusnya seorang anak mengalami transisi menjadi remaja yang gemar dan memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang sangat tinggi dan kesempurnaan tubuhnya sebagai wanita perlahan-lahan terbentuk, menunjukan lekuk bahwa dia seorang anak perempuan yang sedang mengalami pubertas, namun Minseok, tubuhnya berubah sejak kehamilannya menginjak usia dua bulan. Mulai dari pinggangnya yang tiba-tiba melebar, buah dadanya yang mulai menyumbul seperti ibu-ibu kebanyakan.

Ini menimbulkan kekhawatiran, bukan hanya Luhan tapi juga dokter yang selama ini menangani Minseok, pasalnya organ dalamnya sebagai wanita belum terbentuk sempurna Minseok akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sebab itu, namun disisi lain, ia bahagia – amat sangat bahagia karena sepanjang kehamilan Minseok tidak mengalami banyak hal yang ditakutkan oleh dokter, seperti pendarahan tiba-tiba atau sejenisnya, Minseok selayaknya wanita hamil pada umumnya, malahan katanya dari hari-kehari bayi mereka tumbuh dengan sehat.

Namun sehat sepanjang mengandung bukan berarti membuat Luhan tenang menjelang kelahiran buah hati pertamannya, karena ini bisa saja merenggut nyawa Minseok mengingat dia masih terlalu muda untuk melahirkan, kantung rahim yang belum sempurna dan lubang vagina yang terlalu kecil menyebabkan ketakutan yang tidak terbantahkan, bahkan jika mereka melakukan oprasi sekalipun, ketakutan itu tetap menghantui Luhan, sepanjang usia kandungan Minseok menginjak usia sembilan bulan.

"Ugh" Minseok melenguh di dada Luhan seraya meremat perutnya yang otomatis membuat Luhan menoleh, lamunannya pecah seketika, kepalanya segera bergerak turun dia dirundung kecemasan. "Ada apa? Kau merasakan sakit?"

"Dia menendang"

Dan rasa lega segera menjalar ketika bayi mereka hanya sekedar menendang. Bukan sesuatu yang menakutkan "Ku kira kau akan segera melahirkan"

"Apa melahirkan itu menakutkan? Kau terlihat takut dan wajahmu memucat?"

"Ya?" Luhan menyentuh wajahnya dan segera menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum, menaikan kembali selimutnya tinggi. "Bukan seperti itu, sudah jangan di pikirkan, lebih baik sekarang tidur saja. Ini sudah malam" Luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Minseok, menikmati aroma tubuh itu dengan perasaan yang semakin tidak karuan, ya tuhan dia hanya akan menunggu Minseok yang melahirkan anaknya namun mengapa ketakutan itu sepertinya justru terkumpul seluruhnya pada dirinya, _semua akan baik-baik saja Tan, Minseok anak yang kuat dan dia akan melahirkan anakmu dengan selamat_. Ia mensugesti diri sendiri.

-o0o-

Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya saat matanya dengan mata Luhan bersitatap, lelaki itu baru saja bertanya untuk apa dia pulang? Yang benar saja.

"Orangtua mu menghubungi tiga kali sehari selama satu bulan ini, lalu kau pikir kenapa sekarang aku pulang?"

Wanita itu melangkah meninggalkan Luhan dan duduk di sofa merebahkan punggungnya karena lelah, meski sudah sering melakukan penerbangan singkat dari London ke Seoul namun rasa lelah itu tetap saja hinggap. Sangat berbeda jika ia datang dari Seoul ke London, mungkin karena jika ia terbang ke Londong ia akan bertemu dengan malaikat kecilnya yang sekarang selalu menatapnya dengan tawa gembira, bukan lagi tawa dengan tatapan kosong. Alasan adalah salah satu penyebab lelah itu melanda, karena kedatangannya ke Seoul akan bertemu dengan Luhan, karena itulah dia merasa begitu lelah.

"Kapan mereka akan datang?"

"Kapan dia melahirkan?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Baek, kapan mereka datang?"

Wanita itu menghela nafas kasar kemudian membuka matanya, berdiri di hadapan Luhan dengan tatapan sinis. "Yang jelas setelah dia melahirkan, dua atau tiga hari, sebelum itu maka mereka tidak akan datang. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku karena aku mau istirahat, nanti malam kita akan makan malam bersama"

Saat Baekhyun berjalan hendak menuju kamarnya Luhan berucap menegaskan. "Pastikan semua berjalan sesuai rencana, karena kalau tidak, akan aku pastikan bukan hanya aku yang berakhir" desis Luhan, ikut meninggalkan tempat itu, membiarkan Baekhyun yang tersenyum miring tanpa niat menyela.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Astaga" Baekhyun menggeleng tidak percaya.

-o0o-

Minseok membungkuk dalam malam itu ketika ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun di ruang makan. Wanita itu baru saja kembali sore tadi, dan setelah sekian lama tidak bertatap akhirnya mereka duduk di satu meja yang sama untuk makan malam.

Luhan duduk di samping Minseok, memberikan sepenuhnya perhatiannya seperti biasa mengabaikan Baekhyun yang duduk sendiri di sebrang mereka. Yang kalau boleh jujur ini terasa mencekam bagi Minseok sehingga menghilangkan nafsu makannya, Luhan perhatian seperti biasa namun kehadiran Baekhyun dan tatapan wanita itu seakan mengatakan kalau apa yang sedang dilakukan Luhan adalah sesuatu yang tidak dilakukan dengan hati, atau Luhan seperti sedang memamerkan kemesraan dengannya kepada Baekhyun, jika kau bertanya bagaimana hati Minseok menanggapi, ia muak terhadap sikap Luhan.

Entahlah, perasaan itu muncul begitu saja, benci yang pernah ada dan perlahan menghilang kini muncul lagi ke permukaan, kenapa hati Minseok menjadi seperti ini? Apa ini muak karena kebencian atau ia sebenarnya cemburu kalau hati Luhan sebenarnya masih milik Baekhyun.

Masih milik Baekhyun? Hati Luhan memang milik wanita itu kan.

"Aku sudah selesai"

Semua mata langsung tertuju kepadanya, Minseok meletakan sumpit di tangan agak keras dan Luhan adalah orang pertama yang menoleh sementara Baekhyun hanya menggulirkan matanya sejenak. " _Ya,_ kau baru makan beberapa suap, ini masih tersisa banyak" Luhan menegur langsung, tidak suka Minseok yang kembali mengabaikan makanan, juga khawatir dia kekurangan asupan.

"Aku kenyang, aku mau kembali ke kamar saja"

"Habiskan"

Baru Luhan akan buka suara ketika Minseok bangkit dari duduk, Baekhyun mendahului, tanpa melepaskan apa yang sedang ia lakukan ia berucap pendek yang ditujukan kepada Minseok.

"Kau tidak dengar?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepala saat Minseok tidak menunjukan gelagat akan duduk kembali. "Ku bilang habiskan, kau sedang hamil dan sebentar lagi akan melahirkan, jadi jangan pernah berfikir untuk tidak menghabiskan makananmu atau aku akan memaksamu makan"

"Baekhyun"

"Kita akan bicara setelah makan malam, jika kau ingin segera ke kamar sebaiknya jangan bertingkah" wanita Byun itu tidak menghiraukan teguran Luhan yang menyebut namanya dengan menekan, dan setelah Minseok duduk kembali lalu fokus terhadap makanannya ia juga melakukan hal yang sama, menyelesaikan makannya dengan tenang. Mengabaikan tatapan Luhan yang seperti siap menerkam, membuat suasana menjadi tidak menyenangkan juga membuat Minseok gelisah.

Hawa mencekam terus berlangsung sampai makan malam selesai dan pembicaraan itu di mulai. Pembicaraan yang sama sekali tidak ingin Minseok dengar sepanjang ia mulai menyayangi anak dalam kandungannya dan sejak ia menaruh cinta kepada Luhan.

"Setelah kau melahirkan, Luhan dan anakmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa sembarangan kau sentuh" pembicaraan pembuka yang membingungkan, Minseok menatap Luhan dengan tatapan bertanya, tapi lelaki itu juga tampak tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan isteri sahnya. "Kau memang isterinya, tapi bukan berarti kau berada di tempat semacam itu sehingga kau bisa bersikap seenak dan semaumu. Karena sebuah kesalahan kau terjebak disini dan karena kau adalah kesalahan maka kau tidak bisa di tunjukan"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

Luhan hendak menyela, namun kalah cepat oleh gumaman Minseok, sehingga tatapannya berpindah dari Minseok kepada Baekhyun. "Ah, aku lupa kau masih anak-anak." wanita dengan tatapan tajam itu menghelakan nafasnya, berdeham kecil lalu menjatuhkan tatapan itu tepat di mata Minseok.

"Dengarkan ini. Lelaki itu" ia menunjuk Luhan. "Dia adalah suamiku dimata hukum dan keluarga kami, tapi karena sebuah alasan kau berada diantara kami, dan sekarang kau mengandung anaknya. Untuk mengembalikan kepada masalalu dan menghentikan semua agar tidak terjadi itu tidak mungkin. Dan sebagai isteri Luhan aku tidak mungkin membiarkan anaknya tumbuh sebagai anak yang tidak sah jadi, dia akan tumbuh sebagai anak kami"

"Jadi, kalian akan mengambil anakku?"

"Ya, dan dua hari setelah kau melahirkan, orangtua kami akan datang dan kau akan berada di tempat yang berbeda, sampai mereka kembali kau tidak akan berada disini, jadi sehari sebelum itu kau akan pergi sejenak dari rumah ini"

Minseok menangis kembali malam setelah pembicaraan itu selesai, menghancurkan apapun seisi kamarnya sebagai bentuk perasaan tidak terima, dan mengabaikan Luhan yang menggedor pintu dari luar secara brutal, memanggil namanya serta menyeru untuk menghentikan apapun yang sedang ia lakukan.

Sampai semua habis tak tersisa tubuh Minseok luruh dengan lemas, semua sudah habis, jika nanti ia mati ketika melahirkan dia tidak masalah, sekarang tidak ada kata indah dalam hidupnya. Dia akan mengalami kesakitan seumur hidupnya. Yang dia tahu Luhan mencintai Baekhyun dan akan mengambil anaknya untuk dijadikan anak mereka, lalu Minseok akan tersembunyi dalam kesendirian jauh dari Luhan – orang yang dicintainya juga anak yang telah dia lahirkan.

Jika dia mati setelah melahirkan, setidaknya dia telah memberikan hadiah terindah untuk Luhan, itu cukup. Dan merupakan hal terakhir yang dia inginkan dalam hidup setelah semua keinginannya hancur brantakan tak tersisa.

Namun sebagian hatinya seakan menolak, mengapa? Mengapa lelaki itu begitu kejam, setelah menghancurkan hidupnya kini ia akan merenggut anak yang sembilan bulan telah ia kandung, dan bagaimana mungkin sebagai ibu ia tidak boleh secara sembarangan menyentuh anaknya, apa mereka semua gila? Demi tuhan. Kenapa mereka jahat kepadanya. Apa salahnya.

-o0o-

"Kau membuat pikirannya kembali rancau" Luhan menyeru murka kepada Baekhyun yang sedang menikmati teh hangat sambil menonton acara tivi. Wanita itu hanya mendongak kepada Luhan sebentar lalu memfokuskan matanya kembali ke layar sebelum Luhan menghempaskan cangkir di tangan yang kemudian tumpah mengenai punggung tangan wanita itu.

"Minseok harus dalam keadaan baik sampai dia melahirkan, dan pikiran yang tenang adalah satu dari hal yang masuk dalam kategori baik, atau jika tidak kemungkinan terburuk adalah, dia kehilangan nyawanya" Baekhyun terkejut, tapi bukan karena isi kalimat Luhan, namun kepada air yang tiba-tiba mengalir dari mata lelaki itu, rasa panas yang tadi mengenai kulitnya hilang seketika, sesuatu sudah banyak yang berubah, Luhan mulai mencintai Minseok, lebih dari sekedar menunggu anak mereka lahir.

Dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawab, sebuah tangan menyapa wajahnya dengan keras, Luhan baru saja menamparnya, dan cinta Luhan tumbuh banyak untuk Minseok lebih dari sekedar bentuk pertanggung jawaban.

"Kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kepada Minseok, akan aku pastikan kau berakhir saat itu juga"

Dan kita ada dijalan yang berbeda, terlihat semakin nyata. Bahwa ia dan Luhan tidak akan ada dalam hubungan yang sama setelahnya.

"Minsek-ah, buka pintunya, apa yang kau lakukan"

Luhan sudah benar-benar jatuh kepada Minseok. Itu terlihat secara nyata dimata Baekhyun, bagaimana lelaki itu menggedor pintu kamar Minseok yang terkunci hingga tangannya sendiri terluka juga mata yang berlinangan membasahi wajahnya.

"Dasar bodoh, dia tidak berkaca pada masalalu, jatuh cintalah semakin dalam kepadanya Luhan, maka jalanku semakin terbuka lebar dan kemudahan membentang dimata" ia berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membujuk Minseok yang sedang mengamuk.

-o0o-

"Kumohon Minseok-ah, buka pintunya"

Dasar manusia munafik. Kenapa dia memohon kepadanya padahal semua itu hanya demi anak yang mereka harapkan untuk menyempurnakan keluarga mereka, kenapa mereka begitu jahat kepadanya, kenapa, setelah menghancurkan hidupnya hingga tak bersisa, sekarang mereka akan mengambil anaknya yang menjadi harapan baru baginya. Kenapa?

"Minseok-ah"

Sakit. Minseok merasakan sesuatu mengalir diantara selangkangannya, dan sesuatu yang basah mengalir disana.

" _Ahjussi_ "

"Minseok" intensitas gedoran Luhan semakin banyak dan keras, mendadak kepanikan muncul saat ia mendengar Minseok memanggilnya dengan suara tertahan, apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi" Jaehyo muncul dengan wajah yang sama paniknya. Dua lelaki itu menjadi mudah terserang panik sejak usia kehamilan Minseok menginjak sembilan bulan, dan melihat betapa panik nan cemasnya wajah Luhan, Jaehyo tahu kalau sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi.

"Dimana kuncinya, cepat buka pintunya" Luhan menyeru histeris, air sudah tidak bisa di bendung lagi, wajahnya saat ini sudah bukan hanya basah tapi juga memerah. Karena bingung, cemas, marah dan kesal yang bercampur menjadi satu.

" _Ahjussi_ "

"Minseok"

Luhan yang kalap tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama Jaehyo yang sedang mencari kunci cadangan kamar Minseok, maka tanpa berfikir panjang ia mebdobrak pintu tersebut, membuat semua yang ada disana memekik termasuk Jaehyo yang mengumpat karena takut bila mungkin saja Minseok berada disamping pintu. Jadi bukannya menyelamatkan malah menambah masalah baru.

"Minseok" dan untungnya tidak, anak itu tekulai disamping ranjang dengan darah sudah mendanau di antara selangkangan. Luhan segera datang menghampiri Minseok untuk merengkuh dan mengangkatnya ke atas tempat tidur, namun dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Minseok mendorong, dia lebih memilih menarik lengan Jaehyo dan menggigit daging berotot itu untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit.

Luhan membatu, Minseok lebih memilih oranglain ketimbang dirinya. "Sakit, tolong aku" rintihnya, dan lagi-lagi kepada si lelaki Ahn. "Min aku.."

"Jangan sentuh aku" dan Minseok mengusirnya dengan jeritan penuh kebencian. Menyela Luhan yang sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil alih. "Tolong aku, sakit"

Jaehyo memekik ketika lagi-lagi Minseok menggigit lengannya semakin kuat, "Panggilkan dokter, Han, kurasa dia akan melahirkan" sebisa mungkin dia menahankan rasa sakit, membiarkan lengannya menjadi sasaran juga dadanya yang mulai Minseok pukuli. "Lu Han" sial, lelaki itu malah memandang penuh iri Minseok yang terkulai dalam pelukannya yang membuatnya harus menendang kaki lelaki itu.

"Oh, ah iya"

"Apa yang terjadi" Baekhyun datang sesaat setelah Luhan keluar dari kamar untuk memnghubungi dokter, berkat suara pekikan yang menggema hingga ke kamarnya, dan wanita itu segera memekik ketika darah bersimbah di mana-mana, sirine dalam kepalanya memberi tahu bahwa seseorang akan segera melahirkan, namun wanita itu lebih tenang ketimbang Luhan, dengan intruksi Baekhyun, Jaehyo membawa tubuh Minseok keatas tempat tidur, wanita itu dengan sigap membersihkan kekacauan, mengambil air serta beberapa handuk.

Saat dokter telah tiba bersama Luhan yang mengikuti dibelakangnya, semua yang diperlukan untuk melahirkan telah siap berkat kelincahan Baekhyun, dokter meminta semua orang keluar kecuali suster yang ia bawa dan Luhan karena dia adalah suaminya, namun Minseok menolak, ia menendang Luhan jauh-jauh namun menggenggam erat tangan Jaehyo, menandakan kalau, lelaki itu tidak boleh pergi. Sementara Luhan angkat kaki.

Luhan terdiam seperti baru di tembak mati, merasa tidak percaya dengan keadaan yang sedang terjadi, namun sekali lagi, Baekhyun bergerak cepat, menarik Luhan keluar untuk Minseok segera dibantu melahirkan.

Plak panjang terdengar memekakan ketika dua orang itu keluar, semua mata dikagetkan oleh Luhan yang memukul wajah Baekhyun, termasuk wanita itu sendiri yang tidak habis pikir.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menarik aku keluar padahal Minseok akan melahirkan? Dan kenapa kau biarkan…" belum selesai lelaki itu berucap, Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya ke wajah Luhan, menghentikan semua protesan itu dan dia menatap remeh.

"Kau tidak di inginkan, kau tidak lihat, dia menendangmu dan tetap memegang tangan oranglain. Kau mau mempersulit dia melahirkan? Dengan kau tetap berada disana padahal dia menolak, kau bisa membunuh keduanya"

Luhan terdiam, masih tidak terima karena ditarik keluar, namun dia membenarkan, bahwa apa yang di katakan Baekhyun semuanya benar.

"Tunggu saja disini dengan tenang, jika kau ingin keduanya selamat, tapi jika kau ingin mereka berdua mati maka masuklah" pungkas Baekhyun dengan mata menyalang, setelah itu meninggalkan tempat dimana Luhan kemudian terdiam bersama pikirannya yang rancau.

Dentingan waktu berdetik terasa begitu lambat, Luhan menunggu dengan gusar di depan kamar Minseok hingga tangis bayi terdengar menggema, desah nafas lega berhembus bersama dari orang yang menemani Luhan menunggu buah hatinya menyapa dunia, tubuhnya luruh, kakinya melemah dan air mata kembali menurun dari matanya. Dadanya membuncah sebuah kebahagiaan tidak terelakan, seorang kepala pelayan yang selama ini selalu bersama dan menemani Minseok sepanjang waktu selain Jaehyo mendatangi Luhan dan memeluknya dengan erat serta membisikan ucapan selamat.

Pelukan itu baru terlepas ketika dokter muncul, meminta sebuah ruangan bersih untuk memindahkan Minseok dan bayinya, semua pelayan bergerak cepat, mempersiapkan kamar, sementara para pelayan bergerak menyiapkan kamar, Luhan bergerak ingin memasuki kamar Minseok, menilik bayinya juga Minseok _nya_ , namun pemandangan yang ia lihat justru mengiris hatinya, dimana Jaehyo sedang menimang bayinya yang yang sedang tertidur, tidak lama, karena setelah itu bayi kecil mungil itu diletakan kedalam boks bayi kemudian di dorong bersama bangsal Minseok menuju tempat yang bersih yang telah di siapkan para pelayan.

Lelaki itu berdiri dibalik tembok, menyaksikan tubuh Minseok dan bayinya yang di pindahkan ke kamar sebelah dalam keadaan tidur, rasa senang yang membuncah tidak terbantahkan, tapi di samping itu kesakitan mendalam juga tidak terbantahkan, kelebatan penolakan Minseok yang enggan ditemani oleh dirinya saat akan melahirkan, kelebatan bagaimana Minseok lebih memilih memeluk Jaehyo dan melampyaskan sakitnya kepada lelaki itu ketimbang dirinya, dan juga, bagaimana bisa dia yang merupakan ayahnya malah tidak bisa melihat dan menggendong anaknya untuk yang pertama kalinya, kenapa justru orang lain yang melakukannya. Dadanya sesak, sesak bukan main sampai untuk menghela nafaspun sulit.

-o0o-

"Laki-laki?"

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri dokter yang Shim yang membantu Minseok melahirkan, untuk bertanya apakah jenis kelamin anak pertama Luhan, selama mengandung, Baekhyun tidak melakukan kontrol terhadap bayi itu dan ia merasa masa bodoh terhadap apapun jenis kelamin anak itu, dan sekarang, saat ia mendengar bahwa anak itu laki-laki, Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa ia senang.

Ini seperti cerita dalam sebuah drama, sang pangeran telah lahir, jalan kemudahan benar-benar membentang bagi Baekhyun menjadikan anaknya seorang raja. Dengan Minseok memberikan keturunan pertama seorang lelaki maka sekian persen dari apa yang akan di dapat anak itu akan menjadi milik Baekhyun, di usianya yang ketujuh anak itu akan mendapatkan tujuh persen saham dari Kingdom Han dan tiga persen dari Hanlu Group, dua persen dari yang ia dapat dari Kingdom Han akan menjadi milik Baekhee dan satu persen yang akan ia dapat dari Hanlu Group akan menjadi miliknya, belum lagi dari Byun Group, yang akan memberikan sahamnya sama besarnya dari pemberian Kingdom Han, dengan begitu, Baekhyun akan semakin kuat berdiri dengan Byun K sebagai perusahaan sendiri, sempurna.

"Iya nyonya."

Dewi Fortuna memang selalu ada di pihaknya.

"Lakukan semua yang terbaik, pastikan kesehatannya selalu dalam keadaan baik" senyum sama sekali tidak bisa ia lepaskan, lalu wanita itu menepuk pundak dokter jangkung dihadapannya dan berlalu dari sana, yang tingkahnya sungguh mengundang kerutan di kening karena kebingungan.

"Baik nyonya" dan sahutan pelan iu tentu sudah tidak berguna karena sosok Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi terlihat oleh matanya karena baru saja keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Wanita itu tampak sangat bahagia karena anak yang baru saja lahir adalah laki-laki, tapi dia tidak repot-repot menilik untuk mengecek bagaimana rupanya, aneh.

-o0o-

Luhan memasuki kamar dimana Minseok berada tengah malam ketika semua orang sudah tertidur. Sosok mungil malaikatnya yang berkulit begitu putih nyaris albino itu meringkuk dalam balutan kain hangat berbahan lembut, tangan lelaki itu terulur, menyentuh belahan pipi halus anak kecilnya yang terlihat begitu mirip dengannya.

Benar-benar seperti _copy_ an dari dirinya, Luhan seperti melihat dirinya ketika masih bayi dan ia tidak bisa tidak menangis melihatnya, sekarang dia menjadi seorang ayah, ayah dari anak laki-laki kecil yang kelak akan menjadi seorang pemuda.

"Hay, ini _baba_ " Luhan menyapa dengan suara tertahan, mencegah ia membangunkan bayinya juga Minseok yang sepertinya tertidur pasca melahirkan. " _Baba_ punya album foto saat _baba_ masih bayi, kau tahu kita sama persis" ia bersuara lagi, memberitahukan kepada anaknya tentang kemiripan mereka.

"Sehun, mulai sekarang itu adalah namamu"

Dan Luhan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya untuk semakin deras, dia benar-benar bahagia, bahagia karena menyandang status baru sebagai seorang ayah dan pada akhirnya dia telah menyematkan nama keturunan kepada darah dagingnya yang akan meneruskan nama keluarga untuk keturunan selanjutnya. Sehun, nama yang menjadi kesukaannya, nama yang sejak lama ia persiapkan jika kelak ia menjadi seorang ayah. _Shi_ yang berarti Master dan Lu Han berharap anaknya menjadi seperti makna yang terkandung dalam namanya. _Master Tan_. Sehun di Korea dan Shixun jika di China.

"Terimakasih Minseok-ah" dikecupnya dalam kening Minseok sebagai bentuk terimakasih yang sangat besar karena telah membuatnya menjadi seorang ayah, menjadi sosok paling di inginkan sebagai seorang kepala keluarga dan seorang laki-laki. "Terimakasih telah memberikan bayi mungil yang sehat dan begitu tampan, dan terimakasih telah baik-baik saja dalam melahirkannya, terimakasih Minseok"

Selanjutnya Luhan menangis bahagia disamping ranjang, tangannya erat menggenggam tangan Minseok.

Sesuatu yang basah merembes kedalam piama yang ia kenakan, sedikit namun semakin lama jejak basahnya semakin banyak, dan itu mengganggu tidur Minseok yang sebenarnya tadi sudah terbangun, menilik bayi mungilnya dan ia sempat menangis karena bayi yang baru saja ia lahirkan nyatanya tidak akan bisa ia sentuh. Dan karena mendengar derap langkah seseorang maka ia segera kembali berbaring, namun waktu baru berjalan kira-kira lima belas menit dan Minseok nyaris terlelap, seseorang itu baru masuk. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar gumaman namun dia memilih mengabaikan hingga ia merasa sebuah tangan besar menggenggam tangannya dan sesuatu yang basah merembas pada piamanya.

Suara Luhan, rintih tangis itu terdengar menusuk sampai kedada dan membuat Minseok perlahan membuka mata, dan benar, lelaki itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela rangjang dengan tanagan mereka saling bertaut, hati Minseok sesak lagi, seperti sebuah batu besar disumpalkan disana membuatnya sulit bernafas, air mata buaya, sekarang menangis untuk apa? Untuk ucapan terimakasih karena dia telah menyempurnakan keluarga mereka, cih. Dia tidak butuh.

"Pergi"

Minseok menyentak tangan Luhan dan segera mendorong tubuh itu hingga terjungkang kebelakang. "Jangan sentuh aku" dengan sisa tenaganya ia kembali mendorong Luhan yang bergerak akan memeluknya.

"Pergi dari sini"

"Minseok"

"Kubilang pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu"

Dan hati Minseok yang telah jatuh kepada Luhan membuatnya menjatuhkan air mata karena lelaki dihadapannya yang dimatanya kini lebih dari seorang penjahat karena akan mengambil anaknya.

"Biarkan aku memelukmu Minseok, kau tidak…"

"Jangan sentuh aku, jangan mendekat"

Jeritan Minseok disusul tangis bayi yang menggema, bayi mereka terbangun dan menangis, hati Minseok menjeduk, aura ibu yang muncul bersama status barunya menyuruh untuk mendekat, memeluk dan merengkuh untuk menenangkan, namun dia tidak bergerak, tetap di tempatnya bahkan tidak menolehkan kepala.

"Minseok, Shixun menangis" Luhan sudah berlari menghampiri bayi mereka yang tangisnya semakin keras. "Panggil saja ibunya. Jangan panggil aku. Dia bukan anakku"

"Kim Minseok"

Luhan membentak Minseok yang membuatnya langsung terdiam. "Kau ibunya, kau yang sudah melahirkan…"

"Bukankah aku tidak diizinkan menyentuhnya secara sembarangan, jadi kenapa sekarang kau mengatakan kalau aku adalah ibunya?" Minseok menolak keras.

Luhan tidak tahu, tidak mengerti dari mana Minseok belajar berbicara demikian, menjawab perkataannya yang secara telak langsung membungkam sekaligus menyudutkannya.

"Dia menangis Minseok, Shixun kita menangis"

-o0o-

" _EOMMAAAAAA_!"

Dengan tergopah-gopah Jungsoo berlari menuju kamar tempat dimana Sehun sedang tertidur.

Anak itu sedang demam, panas tubuhnya sangat menyengat, bahkan semalaman dia terus merintih seraya memanggil-manggil ibunya. Jungsoo ingin memanggil ibu Sehun, tapi anak itu tidak bisa di tinggalkan, ia terus memeluk lengannya dengan erat, dan baru bisa dilepas ketika tidurnya sudah terlelap dalam.

Namun meski Sehun telah terlelap, Jungsoo harus was-was kalau-kalau Sehun mencarinya, seperti sekarang ini.

Jungsoo sedang membuat bubur untuk anak itu ketika dia menjerit keras, dengan cepat ia mematikan kompor lalu berlari menghampirinya. "Sehun-ah"

" _Eomma_ " dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Sehun yang kini menangis semakin kencang ketika melihatnya.

"Sst, jangan menangis Hunnie kan sudah besar. Nanti _halmeoni_ panggil ibumu kemari, sst sst. Berhenti menangis nanti _halmeoni_ belikan es krim, _otoke_?"

" _Omma_ "

.

.

Untuk semua _readersnim_ aku yang aku cintai. Aku sangat senang dengan kalian yang mau menunggu dan membaca ff ini. Dan untuk yang mau meninggalkan jejak di kotak _review_ nggak ketinggalan aku ucapin terimakasih. Tapi maaf untuk tidak bisa membalas dan mulai jarang banget up. Aku pikir setelah lulus sekolah dan tidak melanjutkan kuliah, aku bakal banyak waktu luang untuk menulis ff, tapi ternyata aku salah. TT, aku malah semakin sibuk dan jarang banget ketemu _laptop_. Tapi tenang aja, aku akan tetap melanjutkan semua ff meski kerjaanku segudang(lebay banget aku. haha.) tapi mohon dimengerti jika lamakarena aku udah nggak mikirin ff aja, dan juga aku ada niat untuk melanjutkan kuliah tahun ini. Jadi, mohon mengerti dan maaf karena tidak membalas _review_. Sekian, salam cinta dari Babee Nura.

.

.

Moonbabee

The Throne : Cerita Tentang Ibu Page 35


End file.
